Toi & Moi
by Iphanna
Summary: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le monde a ses problèmes et eux les leurs.Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous feront revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Note de la bêta : Ce chapitre a été corrigé et les suivants bientôt. Pardon pour le retard x( Bonne lecture !

* * *

Début Chapitre 1.

Début POV Roxas.

Il fait noir, froid, c'est bruyant. Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni ce que je fais ici. Je suis nu. J'ai mal, terriblement mal. Je ne peux pas bouger, sans avoir une douleur atroce aux jambes, je reste assis, sur le sol froid. Quelque chose de froid me tient les poignets et mes chevilles. Ma gorge est sèche, mon ventre vide. Mes yeux sont fermés, je n'ai pas la force, plus la force.

J'entend des voix de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus forte. J'ouvre un peu les yeux, et bouge légèrement malgré la douleur. Ils allaient m'aider, peut-être. Mes yeux enfin ouverts, je les reconnaît. Ce sont les deux hommes qui m'ont amenés ici il y a quelques jours. Je m'arrête de bouger, et commence à trembler de tout mes membres. Même si je nu et assis sur le sol froid, je recule. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me touchent, pas encore. Des larmes commencent à naître dans mes yeux, elles s'accumulent au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent de moi.

Mes yeux, ne pouvant plus contenir mes larmes, les laissent franchir mes paupières. Ces perles salées, coulant sur mes joues pâles, laissent une trace humide derrière elles. Mes lèvres tremblent encore plus que mon corps. Je ne peux plus reculer, je suis collé contre le mur froid. Je met mes bras devant mon visage pour me protéger, même si je sais que cela allait servir à rien. Je sens mes bras plus légers, les menottes que j'avais aux poignets n'y sont plus. Je regarde l'homme qui me les avaient enlevés j'eu un petit sourire. Mais je le perd vite quand il m'agrippe les poignets pour me les plaquer contre le mur. J'ai un hoquet de peur, ce qui le fait sourire. Je regarde l'autre homme, il a une seringue dans la main droite. J'essaye de me débattre, de défaire mes mains de l'emprise de l'autre homme. Mais il est fort, à moins que ce soit moi qui soit vraiment faible. L'homme à la seringue s'approche de moi, mes larmes recoulent sur mon visage terrifié. Il la met dans mon cou fin et appuie. Je grimace, ça fais mal, je pousse un cri. Puis m'arrête, l'homme qui me tenait me lâche voyant que je ne tenterai rien, ce dernier enlève les chaînes qui me broyaient les jambes. L'homme qui m'avait sûrement drogué commence à s'approcher de moi, je ne fais rien. Il met une de ses mains au milieu de mon dos et l'autre en dessous de mes genoux.

Il commence à me soulever avec une facilité déconcertante. En même temps je devais faire au moins deux têtes et demi de moins que lui. Ils m'amènent dans une autre salle. Plus lumineuse et plus bruyante. Je ne veux pas aller là-bas c'est là que tout le monde allaient et ne revenaient pas. La salle des enchères, c'est là où nous sommes vendus. Je commence bouger, mais à cause de la drogue je ne peux pas grandement. Je les supplie de ne pas m'amener là-bas, mais les deux hommes, m'ignorent royalement.

C'est bon c'est fini pour moi, je vais être acheté et ne plus être libre, j'allai devenir un esclave. Nous avons franchi la porte, les lumières de la salle des ventes sont aveuglantes, je suis obligé de fermer les yeux. Ils font quelque pas vers le milieu de scène, me posent sur une chaise et se mirent à côté de moi. Mes larmes coulent encore une fois sur mon visage terrifié .

-Cet esclave vous sera utile pour toutes les tâches que vous lui confirez. Il est très obéissant surtout si vous le lui demander très gentiment.

Il y a une petite touche d'humour dans sa dernière phrase.

-Qui voudrait ce magnifique blondinet?

L'homme qui m'avait tenu les poignets s'approche de mon visage et me lèche le lobe de l'oreille droite. Je frissonne. Ils commencent à mettre chacune de leurs mains sur une de mes jambes. Il me les écartent dévoilant mon intimité, j'ai honte, je me sens humilié. Même si je ne me voyais pas je savais que j'étais rouge de honte.

-De plus il est vierge.

Des mains commencent à se lever et à donner un prix pour pouvoir m'acheter. Aussi grand les uns que les autres, 200 000, 255 000, 300 000, 340 000... Les prix n'arrêtent pas de s'enchaîner, je vaux vraiment ce prix là ? Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Je regarde la personne qui avait fait la dernière offre. C'était un homme vieux, très vieux il n'a plus de cheveux une petite barbe qui est de couleur grise. Et a un sourire carnassier accroché au visage. Je déglutis difficilement. Pourquoi je devais être vendu ? Les deux hommes qui étaient à côté de moi font le décompte.

-Adjugé 1 fois, adjugé 2 fois adjugé-

-1 000 000 !

Je regarde là d'où viens la voix, c'était un homme grand mince, mais ce que je remarque en premier sont ses cheveux de couleur rouge. Il descend des marches en enlevant son manteau de fourrure. Une fois sur la scène il avance vers moi. Mes yeux toujours remplis de larmes essayent à tout prix d'éviter son regard. Mon acheteur regarde les deux hommes qui tenaient toujours mes cuisses pour montrer mon intimité, il leur fait un regard noir et en fronçant les sourcils. Ils lâchent mes jambes, qui tombent sur le sol froid. Le roux met son manteau de fourrure sur moi. J'ai chaud, un peu de chaleur ne me fais pas de mal. Son manteau est doux on dirait de la vrai fourrure, et il sent merveilleusement bon. Il sent la cannelle. Je regarde mon acheteur donner l'argent qui lui a servi à m'acheter, puis le roux se tourne vers moi, me faisant sursauter.

Il met ses bras autour de moi faisant attention à ne pas m'enlever son manteau de fourrure qui me réchauffe. Il me porte comme une princesse, je rougis. Il a l'air gentil, lui comme acheteur. Arrivé dehors il fait froid le ciel est rempli de nuages et il y a des éclairs. Je n'aime pas les éclairs il y en avait aussi quand je suis arrivé ici. Je commence à trembler, et à me serrer contre le torse de mon acheteur, qui sentait comme son manteau : merveilleusement bon. Devant sa voiture, qui était plutôt une grosse voiture. Il ouvre la porte de derrière, il entre avec moi dans ses bras. Il me jette à moitié sur un siège, je pousse un gémissement de douleur. Il va à une place près du chauffeur pour lui dire là où il veut aller, il ferme une vitre qui est entre nous et le chauffeur pour plus d'intimité. Puis il reviens vers moi. J'essaye avec toutes les forces que j'ai de me mettre assis sur le siège en cuir noir.

-Merci de m'avoir acheté.

-Tu es content que je t'ai acheté ? Souvent les personnes veulent le contraire.

Il s'approche et s'accroupit juste devant moi, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres, il se mord sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière très sensuelle avant de me prendre les chevilles et de me les tirer pour que je tombe par terre. Je pousse un cri de stupeur, ce qui le fait rire. Il approche ses mains de moi, il enlève son manteau qu'il avait gentiment mit sur moi pour me couvrir. Je suis nu, devant une personne que je ne connais pas. Je serre mes jambes et cache mon visage avec mes bras tremblants. Des larmes coulent une nouvelle fois sur mon visage pâle. Il prend une nouvelle fois mes chevilles pour me les tirer, cette fois-ci je suis allongé sur le sol de la limousine. Il approche son visage de mes mamelons pour les lécher, me les mordiller fortement. Je cri, j'ai chaud.

-Qu'est-ce que v-vous faîtes?

-Je vérifie que la marchandise est bonne, et qu'ils n'ont pas menti quand ils ont dis que tu étais encore vierge.

-Quoi? N-non s'il vous plaît a-arrêtez.

Il me mord le téton, je pousse un cri de douleur. Il me le lèche puis le suce, avec son autre main il me pince l'autre.

-A-arrêtez !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Il mord une dernière fois mon mamelon gauche pour aller s'en prendre à celui de droite. Il fait des cercles avec sa langue. Je brûle, il fait brûler mon corps. Je gémis à chaque coup de langue qu'il fait sur mon corps.

-S'il vous plaît arrêtez.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres. Alors tu devrais arrêter avant que je me défoule sur toi. Ils t'ont sûrement donner de la drogue, alors tu devrais aussi y prendre plaisir.

Comment je pourrais prendre plaisir à ça? I-il va me violer. Il commence à laisser des suçons sur ma peau qui devient de plus en plus chaude. Je laisse passer des gémissements sortir de ma bouche. Il donne un dernier coup de langue sur mon téton qui a durcit, pour aller sur mon cou. Il lèche mon cou, joue avec mes tétons de ses doigts brûlants. Je met mes mains sur ses épaules tentant de le repousser.

-Tu devrais arrêter tout de suite ce que tu commences à faire.

Il arrête de jouer avec mon mamelon droit pour prendre d'un seul coup mon sexe. Je pousse un cri de terreur, il me le serre de plus en plus fort. Mes mains tremblantes commencent à s'enlever de ses épaules.

-C'est mieux comme ça. Mais je préfère prendre les devants.

Il prend un bout de tissu qui était sur l'un des sièges. Il m'attache les poignets avec. Il serre de plus en plus fort. Je me mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour faire abstraction de la douleur de mes mains. Il prend mes mains jointes avec la sienne pour me les mettre en haut de ma tête. Il affiche un long sourire en voyant le sang sur mes lèvres.

-Tu veux que je vienne aussi m'occuper de ton visage.

-Non-non.

-Ne me refuse rien. Tu m'appartiens, tu n'es qu'un objet. Je fais ce que je veux de toi.

-Je ne suis pas un-un objet.

-Si.

Il s'approche de mon visage humidifié par les larmes que j'avais versé. Il lécha mes lèvres , suçote le sang qui y repose. Mon cœur rate des battements à chaque minute. Une fois mes lèvres complètement nettoyées par la langue du roux, il m'embrasse, je sens sa langue buter dans mes lèvres, pour en demander l'accès. Je serre les dents, et tourne mon visage de droite à gauche. Il lâche mes mains pour une nouvelle fois serrer mon membre entre ses longs doigts fins et chauds. Je crie, il l'avait serré encore plus que la dernière fois. Quand ma bouche allait se refermer il y glisse sa langue. Il touche tous se qui y a dans ma bouche avec sa langue, sa langue joue avec la mienne. Elles dansent un ballet endiablé. Elles s'enroulent se touchent s'effleurent. Il rompts le baiser auquel je n'ai pas répondu. Un filet de salive les lient encore. J'halète, je suis à bout de fatigue. Mon corps est humide à cause de la sueur. Mes jambes commencent à s'écarter. Je regarde mon acheteur les yeux exorbités.

-Non-non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as peur que je te pénètre?

-Je vous en supplie, arrêtez.

-J'arrêterais quand j'en aurai envie.

Il met sa main sur mon membre.

-N-non stop.

-Pourquoi veux tu que j'arrête alors que tu y prends du plaisir quand je te touche.

-Je-je n'y prend aucun plaisir.

-Alors faudrait que tu me dise pourquoi tu bandes.

-Je-je ne bande pas.

Il commence faire des va-et-vient avec mon membre.

-Aaah!

-Tu vois que tu y prends un plaisir fou.

-Aah ! Je vous en supplie a-arrêtez.

-Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure de ne pas me donner d'ordres.

Il accélère son va-et-vient sur mon membre chaud, brûlant. Je gémis à chaque mouvement de sa main sur mon sexe. Mon bas du ventre commence à me brûler.

-Arrêtez je-je vais aah je vais venir.

-Déjà?

Mon sperme, commence à couler le long de mon membre. Ce liquide blanc et épais repose sur mon ventre, sur la main du roux et sur son visage.

-C'était vraiment rapide.

Je rougis honteux, je me cache avec mes bras qu'il avait lâché. Il met sa main devant son visage, et commence à lécher mon sperme. Comment pouvait-il lécher ça? Avec sa main qui tient encore mon mamelon durcit il enlève mes bras qui cache mon visage terrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me faire? Sans comprendre se qui se passe, il met deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche. Je commence à étouffer. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer et avaler. Des filets de baves commencent à aller sur mon menton, il les enfonce encore plus dans ma gorge. J'étais obligé de lécher et d'avaler ma substance qui repose sur ses doigts. Il retire ses doigts de ma bouche. Je suis à bout de souffle, mon cœur rate des battements je pique un fard. Il est en train de me détruire.

-Alors tu aimes ta substance?

-N-non.

-Peut-être que tu aimeras la mienne.

-Hein?

Il met ses mains sur mes hanches et il me retourne violemment. Je fais un petit gémissement de douleur. J'ai mal aux jambes mal aux genoux. Je tiens difficilement à quatre pattes avec mes deux mains attachées. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon dos, j'ai chaud, j'ai des frissons. Mes bras tremblent tout comme mes jambes. Je sursaute en sentant une de ses mains malaxer mes fesses. Je pousse un gémissement de plaisir, puis m'arrête, comment je pouvais faire un tel bruit, avec un homme qui me touchait ?

-Tu aimes?

-Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça. On-on est deux hommes?

-Je fais ça avec qui je veux et quand je veux.

Il commence à toucher mon anus. J'émet un cri de terreur. Il allai me pénétrer. Il touche cette partie de mon corps, il fait des ronds avec ses doigts. Je gémis de plus en plus fort.

-Comme tu aimes, je vais passer au stade suivant.

Il commence à baisser son pantalon noir qui était moulant. Je commence à trembler de tous mes membres. Non je ne voulais pas qu'il rentre en moi. Je commence à pleurer.

-Non-non.

En m'ignorant royalement il me pénétre avec difficulté. Je cri tellement fort que je suis sûr que le chauffeur m'a entendu. Il m'a détruit. J'ai l'impression qu'on me fend en deux, qu'on me déchire de l'intérieur. La douleur est vraiment grande, je crie. Il est en moi, son sexe est en moi.

-Tu es vraiment étroit. J'adore.

-Aaah !

-Il fait chaud en toi. Ils n'avaient pas mentis en disant que tu étais encore vierge. Je ne me suis pas fais arnaquer.

Il commence des mouvements de va-et-vient en moi, je bouge au fur et à mesure qu'il me donne des coups de reins. Je crie je gémis je miaule, de douleur. Je peux sentir mon sang couler sur mes cuisses tremblantes.

-Tu es beaucoup trop crispé, ton entrée se referme toujours un peu plus.

Je serre le siège en cuir sur lequel j'étais à moitié allongé. Le bout de mes doigts commencent à blanchir et mes articulations me fait mal, mais en tout cas moins que se qui se passe dans mon arrière-train. Il continue à me donner des coups de butoirs, ignorant mes cris, mes hurlements, mes supplications pour qu'il arrête. Il me pénètre de plus en plus profond. J'ai chaud.

-Aah!

-Tiens tu y prends du plaisir maintenant.

Il a raison j'ai gémis de plaisir à ce moment précis, il a buté dans ma prostate. Ma gorge me fais mal, je crie trop. Il sort son membre presque entièrement de moi, un soupir de soulagement sort de ma bouche, quand d'un seul coup il le remet en moi pour encore une fois toucher ma prostate. Je crie des larmes coulent de mes yeux bleus. Il donne de plus en plus de coups de rein dans ma prostate m'arrachant autant de cris de douleur que des cris de plaisir. Je l'entends gémir, il gémit en me violant. Il était de plus en plus rapide, plus haletant. Il prend de nouveau mon membre entre ses doigts, je me mord la lèvre. Je brûle sous ses caresses. Il recommence ses vas-et-vient, je gémis je crie deux fois plus. Mon corps va fondre. Je mord mon avant-bras pour ne pas crier. Il gémit plus fort, ça lui fait tant de bien que ça? Sa main et ses coups de rein ont encore accéléré.

-Je-je aah.. va-vais-

-Tiens-toi tranquille.

D'un seul coup une chose se déverse en moi. Il a joui en moi... en moi. Je ne suis maintenant plus vierge. Il laisse son membre plutôt imposant en moi, et continue ses va-et-viens sur mon membre. C'est moi qui a jouit encore une fois. Il le lâche et se lèche les doigts pour encore une fois goûter ma substance. Mon visage est rouge de honte. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas le voir. Je le sens se retirer de moi, ça fais mal. Il a la respiration saccadée. Il s'est vraiment défoulé sur moi, et y avait prit plaisir. Une fois s'être retiré complètement, je tremble. J'étais encore à quatre pattes, je commence à m'asseoir à même le sol. Je ne veux pas me retourner. Je peux sentir son regard vert pistache sur moi. Je sanglote, j'ai mal partout. Je le sens se rapprocher de moi. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, qui me fasse encore mal, mais contre toute attente il remis son manteau sur mes épaules. J'ai chaud. Il approche ses mains des miennes, je les rapprochent de moi. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Donne-moi tes mains Roxas.

Je le regarde, comment sait-il mon nom? Je ne lui avais pas dis. À moins que ce ne soit la personne à qui il avait donné son argent qui le lui avais dit. Pourquoi il voulait mes mains? Voyant que je lui donnais pas, il me dévisage, je lui donne mes mains direct. Il me fait peur maintenant. Il me les prend avec une très grande délicatesse, il enlève le tissu avec quoi il mes les a attachés. Il y repose cependant une marque bleue rouge sur mes poignets, ça fais mal. Je reporte mon attention sur mon violeur, il semble triste, coupable.. Il rapproche mon poignet droit de son visage de ses lèvres. Un baiser, deux baisers, trois baisers se sont posés sur ma marque. Je frissonne, et retire ma main. Il me regarde avec un étrange sourire. Puis il commence à partir et à aller s'asseoir. Je reste là assis sur le sol, mon sang mon sperme et le sien entre les jambes. Quand je sens la voiture s'arrêter.

-On est arrivés.

Je le regarde et comment je fais moi, je peux pas marcher. J'essaye de me lever, mais retombe j'ai trop mal. Je le sens venir vers moi voulait-il m'aider? Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide. Je me force avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste, mais en vain. Mais je ne sens pas mon corps heurter le sol de la voiture, il m'a rattrapé avant que je tombe. Je rougis. Il commence à me porter comme une princesse, j'ai l'impression que j'allai tomber je me serre volontairement contre lui, ce qui le fait sourire. Le chauffeur ouvre la porte de la voiture, il est rouge et évite le plus possible de regarder mon acheteur. Comment il s'appelle d'ailleurs? Je ne savait même pas le nom de la personne à laquel je vais désormais appartenir. Nous descendons de la voiture, puis le chauffeur part. Je regarde autour de moi, un trou pommé dans une forêt. Il n'y a pas un chat. Il commence à marcher. J'ai peur. Trente minutes plus tard. Il s'arrête devant une grotte, pourquoi il s'arrête là, il doit y avoir des ours qui y habitaient. Il entre, j'ai peur. Quand d'un seul coup plusieurs lumières s'allument, il se met devant une des parois, et appuie dessus. La paroi s'engouffre dans le sol. Oh non j'espère que c'est pas un homme qui vit dans les bois. Derrière cette paroi il y a une porte en métal, il l'ouvre. Derrière il y a un long couloir, il avance à petit pas, puis ouvre une porte qui est à sa gauche. C'est une chambre toute blanche et grise aucune couleur chaude. Il me dépose sur le lit, puis part. Me laissant ici seul...

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Axel.

Je sors de ma chambre, je dois prendre une bonne douche ce que je lui ai fait dans la voiture m'a épuisé. Heureusement qu'il s'est laisser faire. Je me rend devant la salle de bain de la base de l'Organisation XIII. Je l'ouvre, il n'y a personne. Je peut être seul, enfin. Je me déshabille pour lancer mes vêtements sur le côté et entre dans une des cabines de douche, je fais couler l'eau froide sur mon corps chaud. Quand j'entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que la personne qui est entré est Larxene.

-Tu sais pourtant que cette salle de bain est pour les hommes.

-Oui je le sais, je voulais juste te voir.

-Oui je présume puisque que tu es là et qu'il n'y a que moi ici. Mais ça devra attendre.

-Oui, mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre.

-Bon tu veux quoi Larxene?

-Xemnas veut te voir toi et ton nouveau partenaire.

-D'accord.

Larxene part laissant un courant d'air froid rentrer, tout comme Demyx. Ils se regardent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi?

-Je fais ce que je veux, maintenant pousse toi.

Elle pousse Demyx en partant. Il pousse un long et profond soupir. J'esquisse un sourire.

-Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas ma partenaire.

-La tension est électrique entre vous.

-Je la déteste cette sale vipère.

Demyx commence à se déshabiller et entre de-suite dans une cabine de douche juste à côté de la mienne. Je me met du gel douche sur mon corps, je regarde pendant quelques instants mon tatouage « VIII ».

-Tu as choisi ton partenaire? Me demande t-il tout en chantonnant.

-Oui.

-Qui c'est?

-Tu le verras après. Alors arrête de me poser des questions.

-Oui c'est bon j'arrête.

Je sors de la cabine de douche et met un serviette autour de ma taille. Je pars quand Demyx m'interrompt.

-Attend moi.

-Dépêche toi j'ai pas toute la journée.

-Ah bon?

Demyx se presse en sortant de la douche et se rapproche de moi. Il attendquoi que je lui donne ma serviette ? Il commence à s'éloigner de moi et prend une serviette qui était à côté de la douche. Il la met difficilement à sa taille. J'ouvris la porte, et commence à aller dans ma chambre. Demyx me suit comme un toutou. Arriver devant ma chambre, j'ouvre la porte. Roxas est toujours sur mon lit il n'avait pas bougé. Il devrait peut-être prendre aussi une douche. Je commence à m'approcher de lui, il commence à reculer. Normal il doit avoir peur de moi maintenant après ce que je lui ai fait. Mais j'y suis obligé.

Fin POV Axel.

Début POV Roxas.

Il n'est plus tout seul, un gars avec un dégradé rasé sur les cotés l'accompagne. Et en plus ils sont tous les deux nus ou plutôt à moitié. Mon dieu. N'empêche l'autre à l'air bien plus gentil et il fait moins peur.

-C'est lui ton partenaire? Demande le blond.

-Oui.

Partenaire? De quoi ils parlent? Le blond s'approche de moi, son visage n'est qu'à dix centimètres du mien. Je déglutis. Où j'avais atterris... Maman j'ai peur.

-Comment tu t'appelle?

-Euh... Roxas.

-C'est un nom bizarre.

Je grimace, comment ça bizarre? Il est tout à fait normal.

-La ferme Demyx. Et toi, ton prénom il est pas bizarre peut-être.

Le dénommé Demyx fait une bouche en cul de poule ce qui me fit rire. Il me sourit.

-Roxas tu devrais aller prendre une douche.

-Hein pourquoi tu lui dit ça Axel?

Axel? Il s'appelle comme ça. C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. Mes cuises sont collantes. Je commence à me lever j'ai encore du mal à marcher.

-Tu veux que je te porte encore une fois princesse?

-Non-non c'est bon.

Je presse le pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me porte, je me sens assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Je me presse d'aller vers la porte, Axel me l'ouvre et m'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de bain. Demyx lui était aller dans sa chambre. Où on est? Une grotte secrète? Une base secrète? Une fois devant la porte de la salle de bain, je déglutis, j'allais encore être seul avec cet homme bizarre. Il ouvre la porte. Il n'y a que des cabines de douches? Moi qui voulais une baignoire.

-Il n'y a que des douches?

-Quoi tu préfère les baignoires?

-Euh... c'est pas vraiment pour ça mais je préférerais prendre un bain plutôt qu'une douche.

-Et pourquoi?

-C'est personnel.

-Ah ah monsieur a des secrets.

-Évidemment comme tout le monde.

Je commence à enlever son manteau, quand je sens encore son regard sur moi.

-Vous êtes obligé de me fixer?

-C'est bon c'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à cacher.

-Bah si mon corps.

-Je t'ai vu nu il n'y a même pas deux heures pendant plus de trente minutes.

-C'est parce que vous m'aviez violer.

-Et alors?

-C'est pas bien.

-Tu dis que c'est pas bien de violer les gens, alors de kidnapper et de vendre les gens c'est pas pire?

-Si.

-Ils t'ont kidnappé il y a combien de jours?

-Je-j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Il faudra bien que tu m'en parle un jour.

-Bah ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui.

-Demain?

-Non plus.

-Après demain?

-Non...

-Après après demain?

-Non.

J'enlève son manteau de fourrure qui pèse une tonne, et entre dans la cabine de douche en une seconde. Je fais couler l'eau chaude. L'eau est tellement brûlante que je pousse un cri de douleur, Axel ri. Je règle la température de l'eau, il faut bien que je lave entre mes jambes. Enfin propre, j'ouvre la porte coulissante et regarde Axel. Il est rester près de la porte pour que personnes entre? Quand nos regards se croisent je détourne la tête.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose, le nain?

-Oui une serviette. Et je ne suis pas petit c'est vous qui êtes géant.

Il me tend une serviette blanche.

-J'ai dix-neuf ans! C'est une taille tout à fait normal pour mon âge. Et toi tu as quel âge, douze ans?

-J'en est dix-sept.

-C'est toi qui est petit. On n'a que deux ans de différence et je fais deux têtes de plus que toi. Et Demyx qui a le même âge que moi fait aussi ma taille.

-C'est bon pas la peine de me rabaisser.

-Ce fut un plaisir de le faire.

Je le regarde avec un regard noir en fronçant les sourcils, mais j'ai eu l'impression que ça change rien. Nous allons dans sa chambre une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois nous deux sommes complètement nus. Il commence à aller vers l'armoire qui était dans un des coins de sa chambre. Il sort quelques vêtements. Puis se tourne vers moi.

-Tiens met ça.

-Euh... merci.

Je les prend timidement, ils sont trop grands pour moi.

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Axel.

Il pris les vêtements que je lui tend. Je prend pour moi des vêtements, j'enlève ma serviette que j'ai autour de la taille.

-Mais-mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites?

-Bah je m'habille, à moins que tu veuilles que je reste comme ça pendant le reste de la journée?

-N-non.

Je me retourne et vois qu'il est dos à moi, il a les oreilles roses.

-Tu devais t'habiller aussi Roxas.

Il commence à s'habiller et je fais de même.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez acheté? Pourquoi vous m'avez violé? Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici? On est où? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de partenaire?

-Oh une question à la fois.

-Pas une question à la fois, je veux savoir. J'suis perdu je comprend rien.

Il commence à reculer et il s'effondre au pied de mon lit les genoux pliés et la tête entre ses bras. Il pleure.

Quel gamin.

-Écoute Roxas, tout ce que tu veux savoir je te le dirai mais pas maintenant.

-Quand alors Axel.

Il eu un petit moment de silence avant que je prenne la parole.

-C'est la première fois que tu dis mon nom.

-Et alors?

-Ça m'excite quand tu le dit.

-Hein-

Je l'embrasse et glisse ma langue entre ses lèvres chaudes et douces. Il secoue la tête il voulait que je brise le baiser, sûrement pas. Il met ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Tu devrais arrêter ça avant qu'il ne t'arrive des bricoles.

Il n'arrête pas, ma main gauche prend ses poignets fermement pour les mettre au dessus de sa tête, il pousse un cri de douleur. Je glisse ma main droite sous son t-shirt précédemment mis. Je le caresse, l'effleure, le touche. Je commence à lécher ses lèvres légèrement gonflées, puis je le lui mord. Je commence à m'allonger sur lui. Il est rouge tout comme ses oreilles, il est mignon. Il commence à gigoter, je m'assois à califourchon sur lui. Il tourne la tête ferme les yeux et se mord les lèvres. Il est sexy. J'approche mon visage de son cou pour y laisser de nombreux suçons, sa peau est douce elle a un goût sucré. Il gémit. Je souris. Je commence à pincer ses mamelons, ils ont durcit. Il miaule de douleur ou de plaisir?

-Arrêtez.

-Tu as oublié que tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Je fais ce que je veux de toi, et tu fais ce que je veux que tu fasses

Je lui lèche le lobe de l'oreille droite.

-Tu devrais l'accepter. Si je te ne t'avais pas acheté tu serai encore là-bas.

Il me regarde me fixe arrête de bouger, j'ai dit une chose qui fallait pas.

-C'est vrai q-que si vous n'aviez pas été là je serai sûrement avec cet homme vieux, mais en tous cas il ne m'aurait pas violé dans une voiture et ne tenterai pas de le refaire.

-Tu ne connais rien de la vie, tu crois que dans la vie tout est toujours rose! Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne t'aurai rien fait ?! Tss.

Je me lève et pars, je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus avec lui.

Fin POV Axel.

Début POV Roxas.

J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Axel commence à partir. Non je veux qu'il reste à côté de moi. Il est énervé, à cause de moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore.

Fin POV Roxas.

Fin Chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur:Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couple: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Vent / Vanity et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne son pas à moi.

Remarque: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est q'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: je remercie Naomiya138 de m'avoir ajouté en favori et en follow! ;)

Début Chapitre 2.

Début POV Ventus.

Je ne dort plus, ne mangeai plus.

Je veux, juste voir mon frère... Roxas.

Il a disparus il y 23 jours la police ne le trouve pas, même si elle fait tous pour. Son sourire, me manque. Pourquoi je ne suis pas aller le prendre à l'hôpital ce jours là. Pourquoi? C'est à cause de moi! qu'il n'est plus là. C'est ma faute!

Je sorti, j'étouffai dans ma chambre. Je sort, devant ma chambre il y a la sienne. Je rest pendant quelques secondes devant avant d'y entrer. Elle était toujours aussi mal ranger. Je m'avance vers son bureau, il y a un collier en argent auquel était accrocher une clé. Je le lui avait offert pour anniversaire, et lui m'avait offert un collier avec un cadenas. Je le pris et le met autours de mon cou. Puis sortis de sa chambre. Et me rend dans le salon, mes parents n'étaient pas là. Je met mes chaussure, et sortie. Il fait chaud, je me rend chez mon meilleur ami, Sora.

Je marche en direction de sa maison toute en lui envoyent un message pour le prévenir de mon arriver, je prend le même chemin que quand j'étais avec mon frère.

Ne pas le sentir à mes coté était comme si ont m'avais enlever une partie de moi, de mon cœur. Je marche de plus en plus vite, je ne veux plus rester dehors il commence à pleuvoir, dire qu'il fessait chaud. Mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite dans ma cage thoracique. Les nuages commencent à devenir gris, je commence à courir vers ma maison, affoler. Ils y a de plus en plus de monde dans les rue, j'étouffai. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus courrai pour arriver le plus vite chez moi, pourquoi j'ai pas regarder la météo avant de sortir. Je courrais de le plus vite possible quand j'entendis le brui du tonnerre, je me stoppa et boucha m'est oreilles avec mes mains tremblantes, je m'accroupir à même le sol commença à pleurer. J'étais terrifié. Roxas... le bruis devenais de plus fort, je tremblais. Je n'osai pas bouger. Personnes autour de moi n'essayai de m'aider. Je sentais que je transpirais à grosses gouttes. Je murmurai « J'ai peur. » mais personne ne semblais porter son attention sur moi. J'étais si insignifiant. Un personne ma poussa en me disant « Tu gêne. » du voix froide, il avais les cheveux noir et ressemblai comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon meilleur ami Sora. Je pleur j'étais seul. Pourquoi je devais être seul... je tremble, j'avais froid. Je ressentis soudain, moins de gouttes tombent sur mon visage, j'ouvris les yeux. Sora tenais un parapluies juste au-dessus de moi, il est essoufflé. Sora s'accroupit juste accoter de moi.

-Aide moi. Murmurai-je.

Il me fit un sourire, et me pris dans ses bras. Je me sent en sécurité je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche mais hélasse rien ne dure éternellement. Il me lâche et se mit debout me tend sa main qui ne tenais pas le parapluies je la pris un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il me fit signe de monter sur son dos, je fit cet action qu'il m'a demander. Il commence à courir en direction de chez moi. Mes bras qui enroule son cou, se resserrai à chaque fois j'entends le bruis du tonnerre.

-Ah Ventus arrête tu m'étrangle. Dit il difficilement.

-Désoler.

Je dé-serre mes bras de son cou.

Fin POV Ventus.

Début POV Sora.

Arriver devant chez Ventus, j'ouvris la porte, personne. Je le fit descendre une fois à l'intérieur. Il part de suite après avoir enlever ses chaussures, dans sa chambre en pleurent. J'enlevais ma veste et part le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, je remarque de-suite la grosse bosse dans son lit. Je m'avançe vers lui et m'assit sur le lit.

-Comment ta su que je serai encore dehors? me dit il la voix rauque.

-Intuition.

-En tous cas merci.

-De rien. Tu voulais me voir parce que tu ne voulais pas rester seul hein?

Il hoche fortement la tête, je ri.

-Fais moi une petite place.

Il ouvr un peu sa couette me permanentent d'entré à l'intérieur.

-Il... il ne l'ont toujours pas retrouve, il la voix tremblante.

-Ils le trouverons ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais ça fais déjà plus de vingts jours que la police le cherche. Et il ne trouve rien.

-Arrête d'angoisser.

-J'ai peur qu'il ne le retrouve pas. Si il ne revient pas j'en mourrai.

-Ne dis pas ça, si il meur et que tu meur pas la suite... j'en mourrai moi aussi.

-Désoler je n'aurai pas du dire ça.

-C'est pas grave. Moi aussi j'ai peur chaque jours. Je me demande sans arrêt ce que fais Roxas.

Je le pris dans mes bras, il fit de-même. Nous restions comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Quand je me lève d'un coup.

-Il fait trop chaud dans ta couette et je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes.

Je sortie du lit de Ventus et alla vers la fenêtre, j'ouvre les rideaux. Les nuages avais disparus et le soleil étais au plus haut dans le ciel. Je souri.

-Ont sort?

-Mais si il y a encore du tonnerre.

-Je serrai te protéger et pour te ramener chez toi.

-Euh... je sais pas...

-Allez Ventus.

Il semble très hésitent. Son astraphopie, était de plus en plus forte.

-Bon d'accord...

-Ouais! Et si ont allaient au parc ça fais longtemps qu'ont est pas y aller.

-Oui ça peu être une bonne idée.

Il esquissa un sourire. Nous quittons la maison et commencons à marcher vers le parc.

-Tous à l'heur j'ai vus une personne qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-À bon? Qui?

-Mais je vient de te dire que je l'avais juste vus.

-Gars ou fille?

-Gars, il fessai un peu près ta taille, il avait les cheveux noir et les yeux jaune. Il fessait un peu peur.

Je ri.

-Tu voit qui ça peu être, une personne de ta famille?

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Comment en est tu aussi sûr?

-Ont à tous les yeux bleu dans ma famille.

Arriver devant le parc je me dirige en courent devant un stand où ils vendaient des glaces.

-T'en veut une à quoi? Lui demande-je.

-Euh... je sais pas tu peut me prendre celle que tu veut.

-OK. Ah il y a un nouveau parfum « Glace à l'eau de mer. ».

Je dit au vendeur nos commande que je reçois en à peine quelque secondes. Je donna sa glace à Ventus, qui croqua de-suite dedans et fit une grimace.

-Qu'est qui y à c'est pas bon?

-C'est affreux.

-Vraiment...?

Je la mit dans ma bouche, mes yeux contenais maintenant des étoiles. Elle était trop bonne.

-Elle est trop bonne. Donne moi la tienne.

Et sans même attendre un réponse de sa pare je pris sa glace et la mit dans ma bouche.

-Tu aurai pus attendre que je te réponde.

-Mais tu a dit que tu n'aimai pas.

-Oui je sais encore se que je dit, mais tu aurai-

-Oh mais sa ne serai pas la gars qui pleur un plaine rue.

Je me retourne pour voir la personne qui venait de parler. La personne que m'avais décrite Ventus il y a quelques minutes se tenais devant moi, mais aussi devant lui.

Fin POV Sora.

Début POV Vanitas.

Encore ce gamin. Ce pleurnichard, qui a peur de petits éclaires

-T'es qui toi? me demanda le brun qui tenais deux glaces.

-Je ne t'es pas autorisé à m'adresser la parole que je sache.

-Parce qu'ont à besoin d'autorisation pour parler au gens maintenant?

-À moi si.

Il roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers ce gamin.

-Ont y va Ventus laissons cet imbécile.

-O-oui.

-Qui trait tu d'imbécile.

-Bah toi si tu à suivie la conversation.

Il souri, je déteste ce type. Ils commencèrent à partir.

-Tu ne devrais pas sortir demain il va pleuvoir et il y aura des éclairs. Dit-je d'une voix sarcastique et assez fort pour que le blond vénitien m'entende.

Il se tourna vers moi et fit un sourire qui me fit froncé les sourcils.

-Merci du conseil.

Comment peut il sourire, alors que je viens de me moquer de lui et faire comme si de rien n'était. J'allai prendre la parole, quand je remarque la présence de Riku juste accoter de moi.

-Tu devrai arrêter. Me dit il en croisent ses bras.

-Arrêter quoi?

-Ce que tu fessai.

-Je fessai quoi?

-Tu les dérangais.

Je pousse un soupir, avant de partir vers le base de l'Organisation XIII. Nous commencions à marcher, sans s'échanger un mot. Tant mieux je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je regarde par dessus mon épaule, avec un minuscule espoir que le blond vénitien sois encore derrière. « Ventus » c'estt son nom. Son nom résonnai dans ma tête, je ne veux pas oublier, la personne qui m'avait énerver et surtout pas son ami qui m'a encore plus énerver. Arriver à la base, après environs une vingtaine de minutes de marche je vais de-suite dans ma chambre.

Fin POV Vanitas.

Début POV Riku.

Vanitas parti de-suite en direction de sa chambre, quant à moi je voulais à tous pris voir Axel. Je part voir dans la salle d'entraînement, il n'y avait que Saïx qui fessai de la musculation. Je m'approche de lui.

-Tu sais où est Axel?

-Non.

-Bon... merci pour l'info.

Il n'est vraiment pas sociable. Je commence me diriger vers la chambre de Axel, je frappe deux coups à la porte puis entre. J'écarquille les yeux en voilent un inconnu au pied du lit, je me précipite vers lui. Je m'accroupis et commence à le secouer, je porte mon attention sur son visage. Il ressemblai au garçon de toute à l'heure. Il commence à ouvrir les yeux, et les écarquillent en me voilent. Il se mit debout d'un coup sec, s'éloigne pour aller se coller contre un mur. Je suis pour le moins surpris, qu'est ce qu'il a? Je me mit debout et commence à m'avancer ver lui, il recule.

-Qui es tu?

Il semble surpris par ma question.

-Je m'appelle Roxas. Et vous vous êtes qui?

-Je m'appelle Riku, tu peut me tutoyer.

-Euh... d'accord...

-Comment est tu arriver ici?

Il prit quelques secondes avant de me répondre, mais avant il prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est un certain Axel qui ma... fais venir ici.

-Axel...? pourquoi est qu'il a fais ça? Sait-tu pourquoi il ta fais venir ici?

-Non... mais il à parler de « partenaire ».

-Partenaire ? Ah mais oui!

-Tu pourrai m'expliquer, tous le monde à l'aire d'être au courant sauf moi.

-Non je ne t'en parlerai pas c'est à Axel de le faire c'est lui _ton _ partenaire.

-S'il te plais Riku.

Je me mord la lèvre supérieure. Et commence à partir en lui murmurent « désoler ».

Fin POV Riku.

Début POV Roxas.

Pourquoi ils partent tous sans me donner une simple réponses à mes questions. Je veux juste une... réponse c'est trop demander une réponse? Je me recroqueville sur moi même quand j'entendis des pas approcher de la porte. Elle s'ouvris et Axel entre. Je terrifier, mais je ne voulais rien montrer.

-Alors bien dormit le nain?

-Arrêtez de m'appeler le nain.

-Je t'appelle comme je veut.

-J'ai mal dormis.

-Et pourquoi? Parce que je n'étais pas là?

-Absolument pas. J'avais mal aux jambes, et vous savez pourquoi je suis pose.

-Non et si tu me la disais.

Il fit deux pas vers moi, je me lève avec difficulté. Il est déjà quelques centimètres de moi. Son souffle chaud heurent ma peau me fessent frissonner.

-Allez donne moi la réponse.

-C'est parce que vous m'avez violer et tenter de le refaire.

-Voila c'était pas difficile.

Je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas le voir.

-J'ai envie de finir ce que j'ai commencer.

-Hein?

Il m'embrasse et mit sa langue dans ma bouche. J'allai m'apprêter à le repoussé avec mes mains mais elles étaient déjà emprisonner dans les siennes elles étaient chaudes. Il me dé-colla du mur blanc pour m'allonger sur son lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi, pour m'empêcher de me relever, il pese combien? Il attache mes main au montant de son lit, et commence à me murmurer « Tu est à moi. » a l'oreille droite. J'ai chaud. Il enlève la cravate qu'il avait autour du cou pour me bander les yeux, non. Je veux voir se qu'il fait, il me regarde? il sourit?

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Axel.

Au moins comme sa il ne bougera pas. J'approche mes main de la chemise que je lui avais prêter la veille, et l'ouvris violemment, fessent voler un bouton sur deux. Il eu un cris de stupeur. Je plonge mon visage dans son cou brûlant. Je le léche, y dépose un suçons puis deux puis trois.

Il commença à avoir une respiration haletante. Il me fait de c'est effet quand il est comme ça. Il tourne sa tête à l'opposer d'où j'étais dans son cou. Je lui mord la lobe de l'oreille droite, il gémit. J'affiche un sourire sarcastique, avant de la mordre un deuxième fois. Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres rosé. Et fit la même chose avec ses mamelons, il gémit. Il m'excite, mon pantalons commence à être serrer ainsi que mon boxer. Je le mord le tétons gauche, il commence à trembler et pousser des petits cris, qui me rend fou. Je joue avec l'autre avec ma mains gauche.

Il commence à bouger ses hanche. Je me mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, et remarque un petite bosse sous son pantalons, je met ma main droite dessus, il frissonne. Je donne quelques dernier coup de langue sur ses tétons. Son visage est rouge, tous comme ses oreille. Il me fait fondre. Je continue à touche son membre par dessus son pantalons. Il gémit de plus en plus fort.

Je commence faire descendre son pantalons, même sous ses nombreuse protestation. J'enlevis complètement son pantalons et son boxer par le même occasion. Il commence déjà à bander. Je souri. Ma main gauche se pose sur son membre brûlant, sur quoi coulai du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Je commence à approche mon visage de son membre, je fit glisser ma langue le long de son sexe chaud. Il pousse un soupir de plaisir. Je léche le gland, il gémit. Puis le pris entièrement dans ma bouche, et commence les va-et-vient, il gémit de plus en plus forte de plus en plus vite. Il criai, tremblait, avais le dos cambré et la tête rejeter en arrière. J'allai de plus vite, il éjacula dans ma bouche j'essayai de tous prendre dans ma bouche, malgré la quantité. Il était à bout de fatigue,il n'avait plus la force de me dire d'arrêter. Je léche encore quelque fois son membre en feu. J'écarte ses cuise, il sursaute et me dit d'arrêter se que je m'apprête à commencer. Je mit mon index dans ma bouche puis le retire et commence à le rentrer en lui. Il commence à sangloter, des larmes coule sur ses joue lisse. Je sort mon doigt, enleva le tissu qui repose sur ses yeux bleu et le détacha. Il me donne un coup dans le ventre, mais il est tellement épuiser que cela ne me fait rien. Je m'allonge sur lui et lui murmure à l'oreille « Désoler. ».

Fin POV Axel.

OoOoOo

Début POV Saïx.

Quand je fini ma musculation, je vais dans la salle de bain. Mon corps est collant, j'ai trop transpirer. Arriver dans la salle de bain, je la ferme à double tours. J'enlève mon t-shirt, mon jogging avec mon boxer et entre dans la cabine de douche. Je tourne le robinet jusqu'à trouver la bonne température. Ce n'est qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tare que je sort. Je me rendis dans ma chambre. Puis sort pour aller dans la chambre de Axel, je doit savoir si il a trouver un partenaire, pour le dire ensuite à Xemnas. Je ne pris même pas la politesse de frapper à la porte, et l'ouvris. J'étais déconcerter, Axel était allonger sur un gamin de douze ans à moitiez nu. Je me contente d'approcher d'eux, Axel commence à se relevez, et mit par la même occasion un draps blanc sur « l'enfant » qui a la respiration saccadé.

-Je ne veut pas savoir se que vous fessiez donc ne me dit rien.

-Je n'allai rien de dire de toute façons.

-Tant mieux, pour moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Tu à ton nouveau partenaire?

-Oui.

-Qui?

-Lui. En montrent Roxas du doigt.

-Ce gamin de douze ans?

-Il en à dix-sept.

-Tu est sérieux?

-Tu ma déjà vu pas sérieux?

-Oui.

-C-c'est q-quoi cette histoire d-de « partenaire »? demande Roxas.

-Enfin réveiller princesse, dit Axel.

Fin POV Saïx.

Début POV Roxas.

Je fixe la personne qui est avec Axel, il fait encore plus peur que lui. Puis repose ma question, en levant en évitent de faire tomber le drap blanc.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de « partenaire »?

-Tu ne lui à toujours rien dis?

-Non mais je m'apprêtais à le faire.

-J'espère bien.

Le gars au cheveux bleu parti, et Axel se rapproche de moi, en se grattent les cheveux. Je commence à reculer dans son lit, toujours en tenant le drap fermement.

-Ne m'approchez pas.

-Bon OK.

-C'est quoi cette histoire?

-...

-DITE MOI.

-Je t'es fais entré dans une organisation.

-Q-quoi mais j'ai rien demander moi.

-Je ne t'es pas demander ton avis. Et j'ai l'impression que tu à oublier mais tu est à moi. Donc si je veut te faire entré dans une organisation, j'ai le droit.

-... quoi...?

-Oh tu réagis mieux que ce que je pensai.

-Vous pensiez que j'allai réagir comment en apprennent sa?

-Que tu allai me sauter dessus, et vouloir me frapper.

-J'en est envie, mais vous me faites peur.

-À bon, pourtant j'ai rien fais pour.

-Et se que vous alliez commencer me faire il y a même pas trente minutes vous l'avez déjà oublier?

-Non je n'oublierais jamais sa, d'une voix sadique.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de partenaire?

-Tu sera mon partenaire.

-ça je l'avais compris, mais partenaire de quoi?

-Bah dans l'organisation.

-Hein?

-Dans l'organisation nous somme treize, nous agissons par groupes de deux.

-Le nombre treize est impaire ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un tous seul.

-Le chef.

-ça veut dire si j'ai bien compris : que je fais partis de l'organisation que je t'es comme partenaire et qu'il y a d'autres membres dont un chef.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Demyx et Riku en font parti?

-Oui, attend comment connais tu Riku?

-Il était venu dans la chambre dans l'espoir de t'y trouver.

-Et il voulait quoi?

-Vous avez qu'à aller lui demander je ne suis pas un pigeons voyageur. Et en quoi consiste l'organisation?

-Tu veut dire ce qu'ont fais ici?

-Ouais.

-Ont assassine des gens, ont en protèges, ont chercher des informations. Des mission en quelque sorte.

-V-vous tuer des gens...

-Oui.

-Je ne veut pas devenir un meurtrier.

-J'ai jamais dit que tu allai en devenir un en entrent dans l'organisation. Tu pourra protéger et chercher des informations, et moi je me salirai les mains. Je ferai le sale boulot. Tu à encore des questions?

-Oui. Pourquoi vous m'avez choisie moi. Je ne suis pas de tous bon en sport et je ne suis pas vraiment intelligent.

-Quand je t'ai acheter je n'est vraiment eu le temps de faire attention à se genre de détailles. Ont va dire que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour toi c'est tous.

-Et pourquoi vous m'avez violer?

-Je voulais surtout vérifier si tu étais bien vierge en faîte.

-Et pourquoi vous avez tentez de le refaire.

-Là c'était mes hormones qui ont pris le dessus.

Je le regarde les sourcils froncé.

-Tu est près à rentré dans l'organisation?

-Je n'est pas vraiment le choix.

-Évidemment que tu na pas le choix.

-Je pourrai quand même partir d'ici?

-Oui. Tu veut aller où?

-Bah chez moi. Où veut tu que j'aille.

-Tu doit être content?

-Bien sur je vais pouvoir voir mon frère jumeau Ventus et mon meilleur ami Sora.

-Et t'es parents.

-Se ne sont pas vraiment m'est parents. J'ai été adopté à l'age de trois ans avec mon frère.

-Et alors? Ce sont quand même t'es parents.

-Peut être, mais je ne les considères pas comme tel.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je ne t'oblige à rien.

-Je suis obliger de faire parti de l'organisation?

-Soit tu y fais parti soit tu me rembourse 1 000 000 euro.

-Hein pourquoi 1 000 000 euro?

-C'est l'argent qui me servis à t'acheter.

-À oui c'est vrai... Qui son les autre membres de l'organisation?

-Il y a Demyx qui est avec Zexion. Larxene qui est avec Vanitas. Riku est avec Xion. Saïx le gars que tu a vus à l'instant est en groupe avec Luxord. Marluxia est avec Vexen. Et toi avec moi.

-Qui est le chef de l'organisation?

-Il s'appelle Xemnas. D'ailleurs je doit te le montré.

-Pourquoi?

-Il faut bien qu'il sache que tu est entré dans l'organisation.

-Ah d'accord. Qui c'était ton ancien partenaire?

-C'était mon frère ont est entré dans l'organisation en même temps. Mais... il est-

-Tu n'est pas obliger de me le dire... si tu ne veut pas.

-Oui c'est vrai pourquoi j'allai te dire sa alors que toi tu ne me dit rien sur toi.

-Je ne vais pas dire tous se qui me concerne à un gars que je connais depuis deux jours.

-C'est aussi parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance aussi non?

-Absolument. Bon ont va voir ton chef maintenant?

-C'est aussi le tien je te signal.

-Si il m'accepte dans l'organisation.

-Il t'acceptera j'en suis sure.

Je commence à me lever, quand mes pied touchent le sol, un frisson parcourre tous mon corps. J'ai mal aux genoux. Je pris appuis sur le bureau noir qui est à ma gauche. Axel se rapproche de moi, l'air « un peu » inquiet.

-Tu a quoi?

-J'ai rien, c'est bien ça le problème.

-Ah oui c'est vrai tes vêtement.

Il se tourne, en disent « habit toi » d'une manière froide, comme toujours. Je commence à marcher vers le pantalon et le boxer qui était encore par terre, je les ramassas. Je regard une dernière fois Axel en espèrent qu'il ne se retourne pas. Je déglutis et laisse tomber le drap blanc, et mit vite les vêtements et m'approche de lui qui n'a pas bouger d'un pouce. Nous sortons de la chambre, je reste en rentrai derrière lui, on traversse le long couloir puis tournons une fois à droite et encore à droit et arrivions devant une porte noir. Axel frappe à la porte puis l'ouvre. La salle est vraiment grand. Comment pouvait-ont construire ça sous terre. Axel et moi commencons à nous approcher de chef qui est à son bureau. Xemnas se tourne vers moi, puis vers Axel, et commence à afficher un sourire narquois.

-C'est donc lui ton partenaire.

-Eh oui. Répond Axel en se grattent la tête avec sa main droite.

-Tu est sûr de bien vouloir faire partis de l'organisation?

-Oui, de toute façons je n'est pas vraiment le choix. Je pourrai vous demander quelque chose, avant de faire officiellement parti de l'organisation?

-Quoi donc?

-Je voudrai ne pas avoir de mission qui consiste à tuer de gens.

Il commence un rictus glacial et froid avant de se lever et de ce rapprocher de moi.

-Comme tu le souhaite, mais un jour tu finira par tuer quelqu'un.

-Non je ne tuerai personne.

Xemnas ri froidement encore une fois puis se tourne vers Axel.

-Comme à présent il fait partis des nôtres, il doit porter notre saut. Le numéro « XIII ».

-D'accord. Je le dirai à Vexen.

Je les regardent, de quoi ils parlent? Axel et moi partons du bureau de Xemnas.

-Qu'est ce que le saut?

-Un tatouage.

-Un tatouage, hein pourquoi il veut que j'ai un tatouage?

-Tous les membres de l'organisation porte un tatouage.

-Toi aussi?

-Oui.

-Montre moi.

-Si tu veut mais il faut que tu te rapproche un peu, tu est au moins à trois mètres derrière moi.

-Bon...

Je me rapproche de deux pas et demi, pour voir le tatouage qu'il avait. Son tatouage est le numéro VIII sur le flanc.

-Tu n'a pas peur d'avoir un tatouage?

-Non, de toute façons je voulais m'en faire un. Se sera quoi?

\- « XIII ».

-Encore des chiffres.

-Eh oui, nous portons tous un numéro.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, c'est comme ça.

-Qui va me le faire?

-Vexen, c'est lui qui ma fais le mien.

Nous entrons dans un salon, ils y a beaucoup de personnes. Les seul personne que connaissais étaient Riku et Demyx qui dormait sur les genoux d'un gars qui lisait un livre avec une frange qui lui cachai un œil. Riku me souri, quant aux autres ils me regardèrent tous avec des regards noir.

J'ai peur.

Une fille, blonde, avec une grosse poitrine, grand, mince s'approche de moi. Je la fixe en plissent des yeux, elle a une coiffure bizarre, ont dirai qu'elle a des antennes de papillons. Elle s'arrêta devant Axel avec un sourire.

-Alors, c'est se demi portion qui va faire partie de l'organisation, et qui sera ton partenaire?

-Oui et alors?

-C'est dommage tu mérite mieux, comme partenaire.

-Peut être.

Elle fit encore quelques pas vers Axel, elle s'approche de lui de ses lèvres. Elle colle ses lèvres sur son oreille gauche et lui murmure.

-Vraiment mieux.

Elle lui mord la lobe de l'oreille, puis en partent elle me bouscule en rient. Je devrai éviter le plus possible cette fille si je ne voulais pas signé mon arrête de mort. Axel me regard, sans doute pour voir si je n'était pas par terre vus la violence dont elle avait fais preuve pour juste passer. J'hoche la tête pour lui dire que ça allai, puis il se tourne. Riku vient à notre rencontre.

-Tu vient pour faire ton tatouage Roxas?

-O-oui

-Si vous chercher Vexen il est dans la salle de sport avec Luxord.

-Merci pour l'info, dit Axel avec un sourire.

-De rien. Et bonne chance pour ton tatouage.

-Merci, je peux savoir quel est ton nombre à toi Riku.

-Mon nombre?

-Oui.

-C'est le numéro « IX ».

-Bon ont y va Roxas?

-D'accord.

« Mon partenaire » et moi quittons le salon pour prendre un ascenseur qui nous amènera à un étage au dessus. Cependant à la secondes même ont les portes c'étaient refermer Axel me plaque sur le mur.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend? criai-je.

-Se qui me prend? Pourquoi tu le tutoie, et moi tu me vouvoie?

-Mais et alors?

-Je n'aime pas que tu te montre aussi familier avec lui, alors qu'avec moi qui est ton acheteur tu ne l'es pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas que m'ont acheteur vous êtes aussi mon violeur.

-Pff... C'est inutile de parler avec un gosse.

-J'ai dix-sept ans, je ne suis pas un gosse.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, Axel part devant je le suit avec deux mètres de séparation. Nous arrivons dans la salle de sport. Vexen et Luxord fessent des pompes. Ont s'arrêtent juste devant eux.

-Vexen tu doit faire son tatouage.

Le dénommer Vexen s'arrête, regarde Axel puis me fixe et fronçe les sourcils.

-Si ça viens de Xemnas. Attendez moi dans ma chambre je vais prendre une douche.

-Plus vite ce sera fais, mieux c'est.

-Bah tu va devoir attendre Axel.

-J'ai pas toute le journée devant moi.

-Moi oui.

Vexen part dans une autre pièce, Axel râle. Nous reprenons l'ascenseur. Un silence religieux ce fait entendre. Je ne veux plus lui parler, mais j'en ai tellement envie ma gorge me brûlai à moins que c'était parce que je n'avais pas manger depuis deux jours. Je le regardai de temps en temps. Il commençai à faire la tête juste parce que je le vouvoyai, il devrait plutôt être content, vouvoyer quelqu'un est un singe de respect. Non? J'ai mal au jambes j'ai imprécision qu'elles vont lâcher d'un coup. Dans quelques secondes ont va descendre de l'ascenseur, je me mord la lèvres.

-Euh-

J'allai continuer ma phrase quand mon ventre grogne. Je rougie puis me tourne. La honte.

-Monsieur à faim à sa que j'entends.

-Normal, je n'est rien manger. Mon ventre grogna encore une fois. J'ai vraiment très faim.

-J'ai entendus la première fois, je vais te nourrir.

-Me nourrir, tu me traite d'animal?

-Non.

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Axel.

Il ma enfin tutoyer nous partons dans la cuisine, je commença à lui préparé quelque chose.

-Tu fais quoi?

-Je te prépare à manger ça se vois pas.

-Ah merci. Mais tu me fais quoi?

-Je vais te fais quelque chose de simple, comme je cuisine mal.

-Je peut t'aider?

-Si tu veux.

Il sourit, puis venu accoter de moi. Il retrousse ses manches et commence à cuisiner avec moi. Après avoir suffisamment manger, nous allions dans la chambre de Vexen. Ont s'assit sur le lit en l'attendent.

-Tu à déjà une idée d'où te veut mettre ton tatouage.

-Je sais pas. J'en sais rien du tous.

Il commence à sangloter.

-Je sais pas, je sais rien!

-Tu ne sait pas quoi?

-Se qui se passe!

Je me lève pris fermement son poignet, et commence à courir dans les couloirs pour aller dans ma chambre. Je le lâche.

-Qu'est ce que t'a?!

-Je ne sais plus se qui se passe. Je me suis fais kidnapper pas des malades, puis vendre! Tu ma acheter, je suis dans une organisation criminel, je me suis fais violer, je vais avoir un tatouage ! C'est trop, je doit réfléchir et rentré chez moi!

-Jolie résumer. C'est sûr que tu doit être perdus. Tu n'est pas obliger de faire ton tatouage aujourd'hui, et ta famille nous plus.

-Hein!

-Tu reste ici je viens te chercher demain, pour que te ramener chez toi.

-Et toi tu va où?

-Bah je rentre chez moi. Je pare.

-Mais laisse moi partir!

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres le nain.

Je part et ferment la porte de ma chambre à clé avec lui à l'intérieur. Il donne plusieurs coup sur la porte en criant, puis commence à s'arrêter. J'entends ses pleurs, mon cœur se tord. Je vais voir Vexen pour lui dire qu'en fin de compte il n'allai pas faire le tatouage de Roxas aujourd'hui. Je pris ensuite l'ascenseur pour sortir de la basse secrets de l'organisation. Traverse la foret qui l'entoure, pris ma moto une bmw k 1600 gtl. Je me rend chez moi, et VA de-suite me coucher, je suis fatiguer.

Fin POV Axel.

Fin Chapitre 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur:Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Vent / Vanity et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: je remercie Marisa Lea et à Typone Lady de m'avoir ajouté en favori ou en follow! ;)

Réponse review:

Typone: Je suis super contente que ma fic te plais, ainsi que les personnages. :p Il y aura encore plus d'intrigue par la suites. :)

Début Chapitre3.

Début POV Ventus.

J'ouvre petit à petit mes yeux, regarde mon réveille 7h30. Je me frotte les yeux. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, regarde celle de Roxas puis va dans la salle de bain. J'enlevais mes vêtements, regarda mon collier et celui de mon frère encore accrocher à mon cou.

Je sortis de la cabine de douche vingt minutes après, vais m'habiller, puis va me mettre du gel dans les cheveux pour me faire la coiffure que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Je dis au revoir à mon père et à ma mère et partis au lycée. Sur le chemin, je croise Sora.

-Salut Ventus ça va?

-Lu' oui et toi?

-Bof, j'ai mal dormi.

-Pourquoi ta fais un cauchemar?

-Nan c'est parce que je pansai sans arrête aux garçons qu'ont à vus hier.

-Celui qui te rassemble comme deux gouttes d'eau? demande-je.

-Nan celui qui est venu juste après.

-Il y a un autre garçon qui est venu après?

-Oui tu na pas du faire attentions, mais après il y quelqu'un qui la rejoins. Il avait les cheveux gris et des trop beau yeux qui étaient turquoise. Il était mignons. Et il avait un tatouage sur l'épaule droite.

-Tu est tomber amoureux ou je me trompe?

-Tu te trompe. J'ai juste dis qu'il était mignons. En plus je ne le connais même pas, ça ne servirai à rien d'être amoureux d'une personne que tu ne va sûrement plus revoir de ta vie, tu va juste être triste de ne plus le revoir.

J'esquisse un sourire, Sora et moi entons dans le lycée. Plusieurs élèves se tournent vers moi, et commencèrent à chuchoter entres eux. « Son frère n'a pas disparu? », « Le pauvre, il doit être triste. », « Ont m'a dit que c'était de sa faute. », « Son frère n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. », « Il est sûrement mort. » j'endend tous ce qu'ils se disent, mes larmes se regroupe dans mes yeux les battements de mon cœur accélére. Même si Sora me dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute, sa l'es. C'est de ma faute, si Roxas n'est pas ici avec nous.

Mes larmes allai franchir mes paupières, lorsque le bras de Sora entoure mon cou et me fit rapprocher de lui. Il me murmure à l'oreille droite « Ce n'est pas ta faute. », je frotte mes yeux pour faire partir mes larmes et lui souri. On traversent la cour, puit montons les escaliers pour aller dans notre salle de classe. J'allai me mettre à ma place, Sora se mit accoter de moi. Nous commencions à parler de tous et de rien comme à notre habitude, quand le professeur arrive. Je fronçe un peu les sourcils, ce n'étais pas le professeur qu'on avaient d'habitude. Il se mit devant son bureau et commence à ce présenter.

-Je suis votre nouveau professeur principal, pendant le reste de cette année. Je m'appelle M. Xehanort.

Il commence son cours d'histoire, c'était la matière ou j'avais le plus de mal. Il commence à poser des questions sur la première guerre mondial, alors qu'il y avait plusieurs mains levées il m'interroge. Je grimaça puis répond à la question qu'il m'a poser.

Les cours fini, tous comme ma journée au lycée. Sora et moi marchions pendants quelque minutes cote à cote, puis nous nous séparons. Je fais des petits pas, dans quelque minutes je serai enfin être chez moi. Je tourne à droit à la fin de le rue, j'atterris devant un autre lycée. Des lycéen sortais. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant le « sosie de Sora » et la personne qui avais les cheveux gris. J'allai continuer ma route, mais fessai que de jeter des petits coups d'œil pour voir si brun m'avait reconnue. Il me regarde, puis s'approche de moi.

-Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas sortir parce qu'il y aurai des éclaires?

-Si, mais il fais beau. Et de toute façons il faut bien que j'aille au lycée.

-Ton lycée c'est celui qui est pas très loin d'ici je me trompe?

-Non. Et le tien c'est celui là (en pointent son lycée du doigt).

-Oui bonne déduction, t'es moins que tu en à l'air. Bravo.

-Vanitas? dit en une derrière lui.

-Quoi? Tu vois pas que je suis en plaine conversation avec quel qu'un Axel?

-Si si, mais c'est important.

Le dénommer Axel se tourne vers moi, et ouvris grand les yeux.

-Tu t'appelle comment? me demande t-il.

-J-je m'appelle Ventus, pourquoi?

-Tu me fais panser à quelqu'un que je connais.

Fin POV Ventus.

Début POV Axel.

C'est donc lui le frère de Roxas. Il lui rassemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, après tous c'est son jumeaux. Je pris Vanitas pas le bras, et commence à partir.

-Lâcha moi.

Je le lâche de suite, j'aime pas quand Vanitas est en colère.

-Tu veut retourné avec Ventus?

-Non. C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'ont me touche alors ne le fais pas.

-Ok.

-D'après ce que j'ai appris hier par Vexen le gamin n'a toujours pas fais son tatouage, pour montré qu'il fais officiellement partie de l'organisation, dit Larxene qui venait d'arriver.

-Oui il à peur, c'est normal avec tous se qui lui arrive.

-Il devrai accepter d'en faire partis.

Larxene partis le sourire au lèvres.

-Il y a un nouveau membre dans l'organisation? Demande Vanitas.

-Oui.

-Qui c'est?

-C'est le jumeaux de Ventus, il s'appelle Roxas.

-Il faudra que tu me le montre, arriver à la basse.

-Hein pourquoi?

-Je veut le voir un point c'est tous.

-D'accord d'accord.

Fin POV Axel.

OoOoOo

Début POV Roxas.

Je reste assis sur le lit d'Axel en l'attendent. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, à tous se qui ce passe. Et je crois que je doit accepter de faire parti de l'organisation. Je doit au moins faire ça pour Axel, même si il ma fais énormément souffrir, c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vis et que je pourrai enfin revoir mon frère.

Et il est gentil... des fois, quand il n'essaie pas de me violer. Mais de toute façons je doit le supporter, je ne suis qu'un objet pour lui rien de plus. Mon rôle c'est juste de la satisfaire. Je serrai mes jambes contre mon torse, quand j'entendis le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Je me lève un peu, Axel se tien devant moi accompagner d'un autre gars qui avait les cheveux noir et les yeux doré et qui me fessai penser à Sora.

-Alors bien dormis princesse?

J'esquisse un petit sourire.

-Oui, dis-je d'une triste voix triste.

-Alors c'est toi le nouveau?

-Ah euh oui, je m'appelle Roxas et vous?

-Je sais déjà ton nom, je m'appelle Vanitas. Tu à raison Axel il rassemble vraiment beaucoup à Ventus.

Il pare en vitesse. Je tourne vers Axel. Ils ont vus mon frère, ils ont vus Ventus.

-Vous avez vus mon frère jumeau?

-Oui.

-Comment il va?

-Je n'en sais rien, tu pourrai lui demander quand tu le verra.

-Tu m'a dit que je ne le reverra pas, hier.

-J'ai dit que tu ne le reverrai pas hier, mais j'ai pas dit que tu ne pourra pas le voir aujourd'hui.

-ça veut dire que je retournerai chez moi.

-Oui mais après que tu te sois fais ton tatouage. D'ailleurs tu va mieux maintenant?

-Oui c'est bon. Je suis sûr que je veut faire partis de l'organisation. Tu à fais beaucoup pour moi, tu ma acheter et grâce à toi je pourrai revoir mon frère. D'ailleurs comment tu à fais pour avoir tous cet argents, qui ta sevis à m'acheter?

-Avec mes missions.

-Je ne pensai pas qu'ont y gagnais autant.

-Bon si tu veut voir ta famille aujourd'hui, il va falloir vite qu'ont te fasse ton tatouage.

-D'accord.

Je me rapproche de lui pour le montré que j'étais près à le faire. Je me dirige vers la porte, quand je sent ses mains sur mon ventre, puis sur mes hanche. Et il me mit sur son épaule et me porte comme un sac de patate.

-J'ai remarquer que depuis que je t'es vus tu à pas mal de bleu sur le corps, surtout sur les jambes et que en plus tu marchai vraiment très lentement. Tu à eu un problème au jambes il y a quelques temps?

-Je sais pas si tu est au courant mais là où j'ai été vendus, ont ne me nourrirai pas pour que je sois plus mince, et me battais. Car toute les personnes qui ne son pas encore vendus travaille la-bat comme de véritable esclaves, et ce qui ne sers même plus d'esclave son tuer.

-Comment ils ont réussirent à te kidnapper?

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de t'en parler. Tu comprend?

-Oui.

-Ouf...

-Pourquoi?

-Je pensai pas que tu allai réagir comme ça, je pensai que tu allai encore me violer parce que je te disais rien.

-Je ne viole pas tous se qui bouge.

Je ri un peu. Il me souleve et me porte maintenant comme une princesse.

-Il faut que je t'engraisse un peu.

-Eh!

Il ri, je souri. C'est la premier fois que je l'entend rire. Une fois dans la dans la salle de bain il me pose par terre puis ferma la porte à clé. Je déglutie. Il se déshabille, en me fixant pour que je fasse de même. Je commence à enlever les vêtements qu'il m'a prêter, je rougie de honte, je me retrouve encore une fois nu devant lui. Je me dirige vers une douche et commence à faire couler l'eau chaude sur moi, je frémis en sentent un courant d'air froid rentré. Tous comme Axel. Ont est ensembles dans une même douche, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau et aussi sa respiration derrière mon oreille gauche. J'ai chaud. J'ai l'impression qu'il va tenter quelque chose.

-J'ai envie de te prendre, maintenant.

-Hein?

Il me retourne et m'embrasse, je répond légèrement au baiser. Je rouge comme une pivoine. Mon cœur rate des battements. Il commence se coller à moi. Nos deux membres pouvais se toucher. Je suis en trin de fondre. Il me fit allonger sur le sol de la douche, et se mit à quatre patte au-dessus de moi. Il fit plusieurs baiser sur mon cou.

Je commence à gémir légèrement. Il mord ma lèvre supérieur. Il commence à descendre donnant toujours des coups de langue sur mon corps en feu. Je commence à bouger mes hanche sans me rendre compte. Il prit mon membre, et commença à faire des va-et-vient en me donnant de nombreux baiser sur mes mamelons.

Mon ventre commençai à me brûler. Je encore éjaculer entre ces doigts.

-J-je ne devait p-pas faire m-mon tatouage?

-Si, mais je fini toujours ce que j'ai commencer. Et surtout quand il s'agit de toi.

J'ai la respiration saccadé. Mes gémissement ce fessai de plus en plus bruyant. Je bouge mes hanches. J'ai plus chaud à moins que ce n'était à cause de l'eau. Il rapproche son visage du mien pour m'embrasser, je mit mes bras autour de son cou, et y cacha mon visage. Il semble surpris. Il continue ces va-et-vient toujours de plus en plus rapide. Mon bas ventre commençai à me procurer de nombreux frissons de plaisir. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.J'éjaculai entres ses doigts fin et chaud sur mon membre. J'étais essoufflé.

-Tu na rien tenté cette fois, me demanda t-il toujours son visage enfouie dans mon cou.

-Quand tu dit rien tenter tu veut dire, rien fais pour t'arrêter?

-Oui.

-Tu la dit toi même, je ne suis que un objet, _ton_ objet... Je t'appartient, tu me fais ce que tu veut.

Il se leve, me tendent sa main pour que je me lève aussi. Une fois face à face je détourne le regard, j'étais quand même content qu'il ne m'es pas pénétré. Après avoir prit notre vrai douche ont se rend dans la chambre de Vexen. Quand j'entre à mon tour dans la chambre de Vaxen, il râla et soupira. Il ne m'aime pas, ça c'est sûr. Il me montre avec son mentons une chaise, je mit assit.

-Tu le veut où? d'une voix froide.

-Euh là. Je montra mon épaule droite avec mon index.

Il hoche légèrement la tête, puis prépara son matériel. Axel venu vers moi et en passent derrière moi il m'ébouriffa les cheveux. C'est la première fois qui fait ça. Je rougi comme une pivoine. Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça alors qu'il m'avait juste toucher le cheveux? Vaxen termine de préparé son matériel. Il se rapprocha de moi avec l'équille qui allai lui servir à faire mon tatouage, cette équille me rappelai celle qu'on utilisai pour me drogué. Je commençai à trembler de plus en plus et à serrer le siège sur lequel j'étais assis. Je sentis soudain la mains chaud et rassurent de Axel se poser sur la mienne, juste un simple contacte avec sa peau me fais frissonner.

-Tu peut enlever ton t-shirt ou remonté ta manche.

-Euh... oui.

J'allai enlever mon t-shirt mais le regard noir de Axel m'en dissuada je monta alors la manche du t-shirt que Axel m'avais encore une fois prêter.

Il mit l'équille sur ma peau et commença à faire mon tatouage ça fait un mal de chien, se serrai la mains chaude et douce de Axel je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour me faire oublier la douleur de mon épaule. Les yeux pistaches de Axel me fixai avec empathie. Quand avait t-il eu son tatouage? Et depuis quand il est entré dans l'organisation? Ce n'est que une demi heur et quelques que mon tatouage fut fini. Mon partenaire et moi quittions la chambre de Vexen. Je touche le bandage qu'il m'a mit.

-Je ne pensais pas que sa fessai aussi mal de ce faire un tatouage.

-En même temps ta peau c'est fais transpercer plus de mille fois par une équille.

-Tu la eu quand toi ton tatouage?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Roxychounet.

-Je suis curieux et alors, et c'est quoi se surnom ridicule?

Ne regardent pas devant je me cogna contre une personne, je me frotte le visage avant de voir que la personne devant moi était Demyx accompagner de Riku et d'une fille au cheveux noir.

-Alors comment sa c'est passer? me demanda Riku, j'entends Axel râler derrière moi.

-Bien mais je pensai que ça allai être moins douloureux.

-Et encore tu na rien vue, sa va te brûler pendant au moins une heure, dans quelque minutes.

-Oh non, moi qui pensai que je n'allai plus souffrir...

Riku et Demyx ri pendant quelques secondes tous comme la fille au cheveux noir. Elle se cachai un peu derrière Riku. Comment s'appelle la partenaire de Riku? À oui elle s'appelle Xion. Riku se mit un peu sur le coté et mit ses deux mains sur les épaule de Xion pour la mettre à même pas un mètre de moi.

-Xion c'est lui le nouveau membre de l'organisation.

-C'est Roxas?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Tu à le même age que moi? Tu à aussi dix sept ans?

-Oui.

Enfin une personne de mon age dans cette organisation. Elle me sourire avec gentillesse. Elle s'approche de moi, pris ma main et commence à marcher, je la suivis. Je sent le regard noir d'Axel dans mon dos. Nous marchons quelques mètres, puis elle ouvri une porte, où nous entrons. Elle lâch ma main, puis s'éloigne de quelques pas, pris une boite sur la table de son bureau.

-Tu peut t'asseoir sur mon lit si tu veux?

-À d'accord.

Je m'assis comme elle me lavait proposer. Elle venue vers moi, toujours une boite dans les mains, s'assit sur son lit. Je fixe sans aucune discrétion la boites blanche. Elle souri.

-Je vais juste soigné ta blessure, ça ne te gène pas?

-Quel blessure?

-Celle que tu à la lèvre.

-Ah oui s'il te plais.

Elle souri, elle avait l'air gentille. Xion ouvrit la boite ou à l'intérieure ce trouvai tous se qu'il faut pour soigné. Elle prit du désinfectent qu'elle mit sur un mouchoir en papier. Elle me fixa attendent que je lui fasse un signe pour qu'elle puisse commencer à mettre sur mes lèvres rouge de sang. J'hoche légèrement la tête, elle pose le mouchoir en papier sur mes fin lèvres. Je grimaça c'est piquai et brûlais, elle ri en voyant ma tête. Une fois qu'elle fini de me désinfecter ma petite blessure elle me mit un petit pansement sur ma lèvre inférieur.

-Merci, lui dit-je.

-De rien, sa me fais plaisir de t'avoir aidée. Maintenant tu devrais retourné auprès de Axel aussi non il va me tuer. Déjà que je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il écoute à la porte en se moment.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvris d'un seul coup, derrière il y avait Axel et Riku. J'écarquille les yeux, comment elle avait su qu'il serai là.

-Qu'est se que vous faite là? demanda t-elle.

-Moi c'est parce que je suis ton partenaire donc, c'est à moi de te surveiller, justifia Riku un toussent.

-Quand à moi je viens juste d'arriver. Je venais pour prendre Roxas pour le ramener chez lui.

-C'est vraiment que pour sa? demanda t-elle à Axel qui hoche la tête.

-Bah oui. Bon Roxas tu viens il faut que je te ramène chez toi.

-Oui.

Je me d'un seul coup. Je redit merci à Xion et au revoir à Riku puis commence à partir avec Axel. Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Ventus et Sora. Nous prenons l'ascenseur, Axel ne parlais plus et il semblait contrarié. Arriver en haut ont sortis de la basse.

-En faite où ont est?

-Au parc des Buttes-Chaumont.

-A bon. Pourquoi il n'y a personne.

-Ont est dans un endroit plutôt isoler très très peu de gens vienne ici.

-Ah d'accord. Axel je peut te poser une question?

-C'est se que tu viens de faire.

-Non mais sérieusement.

-Bon quoi?

-Quand je vais rentré chez moi, ont va dire quoi à mes parent, ils vont sûrement vouloir savoir où j'étais passer, pendant plus de vingts jours.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il souri, il ne m'inspirai pas vraiment confiance ce sourire. Mais bon, ont marchent pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver une moto, sa devait être la sienne. C'était une bmw k 1600 gtl elle à du coûter plus de vingt cinq mille euro. L'organisation à vraiment les moyens. Il monte sur sa moto mit le contacte pris deux casques, un noir et l'autre blanc. Il mit le sien et me tendis l'autre, je le mit m'assit derrière lui. Sa moto était vraiment confortable. Il commence à rouler, puis va plus vite, mes mains tenaient plus fermement sa veste en cuire. Je commence à rapprocher mon corps du sien. Il sursaute, je souri. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tare que nous arrivons, je descendit de la moto.

-Il est quel heur, demande-je à Axel.

-Il est dix neuf heur.

-Ah mes parents ne sont pas encore là.

-Tu voulais qu'ils soit là?

-Non.

J'enlève le casque qui est encore sur ma tête, et le donne à Axel. Je stresse, comment allai réagir Ventus, il allai me frapper? J'inspire et fais quelques pas vers la porte. Une fois devant celle-ci j'inspire puis expire au moins trois fois, j'entend Axel soupiré. J'approche mon index de la sonnette, je déglutie puis appuye enfin sur la sonnette. J'entend des pas, je sent ma température augmenter à chaque secondes. Quand la porte s'ouvrir sur sur Ventus. Il n'avait pas changer. Il était très surpris, il avait la bouche entrouverte, était droit comme un poteau, je pouvais voir ses larmes s'accumuler dans ces yeux bleu tous comme moi. Je lui souri et ouvris mes bras.

-Même pas un câlin.

Il n'hésita même pas une secondes pour me sauter dans les bras, il me serrai comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et il pleurait, pleurait et pleurai encore. Il à du ce sentir coupable quand j'ai disparus. Je lui frotta les cheveux, il commence à dé-serrer ses mains de ma taille, il essuye ses larmes. Et me fit un sourire.

-Où est ce que tu étais? il a encore la voix tremblante.

-Je vais tous te dire.

Il me laissa entré, je suis suivis de Axel.

-Ah je t'es vu toi ce matin, dit Ventus en regardent Axel.

-Oui devant mon lycée, je m'en souvient.

Ventus fronçe légèrement les sourcil, il devait sûrement ce demander pourquoi il est avec moi. Ont alla dans le salons, Axel et moi nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et quant à Ventus il pris une chaise pour s'asseoir devant nous attendent des explication claire sur ma disparition.

-Enfaîte, commençai-je, en sortent de l'hôpital je me suis fais kidnappé.

Ventus écarquilles les yeux, il ne devais pas s'attendre à ça.

-Kidnappé ! C'est lui qui ta kidnappé? Demanda Ventus en montrent Axel du doigt.

-Hein moi? Non, moi je l'es aidé. Quand j'ai réussi à le sortir de là je l'es soigner. Et comme j'ai fini, je le ramène, il voulait tellement rentré.

-Alors si je comprend bien, tu t'es fais kidnappé et il t'a aidé à partir de là où tu était détenus, puis il ta gentillement soigner et ta ramener ici.

-Oui, répondais-je en déglutissent.

-Merci Axel ! Il sauta au cou de Axel à la quatrième vitesse.

-Mais de rien. Tous le plaisir étais pour moi, (l fit un faux souri qui ne m'échappa pas en me fessent un clin d'œil).

Nous parlons encore pendant quelques minutes avant que Axel ne parte. Ventus lui dit encore cents fois merci. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa moto.

-Je ne savait pas que tu étais un aussi bon menteur.

-Tu ne sais pas encore tous de moi.

-C'est vrai, mais j'apprendrai à te connaître. Après tous je suis ton _partenaire_.

-Ouais.

Il mit son casque, et commence à partir. Je lui fais un signe du bras. Quand est ce que je vais le revoir? Je rentre dans ma maison où Ventus m'attendais.

-Tu à quoi au bras? me demanda t-il.

-Ah sa... je me suis fais un tatouage.

-Un tatouage?

-Oui je me le suis fais juste avant de venir, j'avais demander à Axel de me conduire chez un tatoueur pour qu'il me le fasse.

-Et c'est quoi comme tatouage?

-Je ne peut pas te le montré pour le moment à cause de mon bandage, mais je te le montrerai un autre jours.

-Ah ouais. C'est trop cool moi aussi j'en veut un.

-Mais ça fais mal tu sais.

Il souri, un silence pesant se fessa entendre avant qu'il ne le rompe.

-Je suis vraiment désoler, tous sa c'est à cause de moi. J-je suis désoler.

-Mais c'est pas de ta faute!

-Mais si, si j'étais arriver plutôt, tu ne te serai pas fais kidnappé pas des malades. Si Axel n'avait pas été là... tu-tu aurai pu te faire tué par c'est gens.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais se n'est pas le cas. Tu vois bien que je suis là.

-Oui mais-

-Ventus écoute moi, je fit quelque pas vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, arrête de te sentir coupable, alors que tu ne les pas.

-D'a-d'accord. Il mit ces bras autour de ma taille.

-D'ailleurs il faudra que tu me dise tous se qui c'est passer pendant mon absence. D'accord?

-Oui.

-Et que tu me rende mon collier.

-Ah tu avais remarquer que je portais?

-Bien sûr je vois super bien.

Il ri nous nous asseyons sur le canapé. Il mit ses mains derrière son cou et enlevai mon collier pour me le mettre autour du mien. Il allai commencer à me dire tous se qui c'était passer pendant mon absence de vingt cinq jours, quant une personne sonna à la porte. Ventus alla l'ouvrir le sourire au lèvres. C'était Sora, je souri et m'avança vers lui. Il me sauta littéralement dessus que je tomba à la renverse.

-Roxas tu ma manqué!

-Oui toi aussi tu ma manqué.

-Oui mais moi encore plus.

Ils rient. Il se leve et me tend sa main pour m'aider à me lever. J'ai encore un peu mal au jambes. Ont alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, mais j'avançai quand même avec difficulté Sora était encore en train de me serré dans ces bras. Mais bon je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, ça fais tellement longtemps, qu'ils ne m'aient pas pris dans leurs bras. Une fois assit je dit la même chose que j'ai dit à Ventus, concernent mon enlèvement. Puis ils commencèrent à me raconter ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Il y à eu de nouveau élèves et un nouveau professeur.

-À bon qui?

-Des garçons Beat, Joshua et Neku et en filles il y a Shiki et Rhyme. Et le professeur c'est un certain Xehanort.

-Oh je ne pensai pas qu'il y aurai autant de nouveaux en cour d'année.

-Oui moi aussi.

-Ils sont sympa?

-Oui ils son super marrant, il n'y que Neku qui est un peu méchant, dès qu'ont l'approche il commencent à être désagréable.

-C'est peu être à cause de quelque chose. C'est peut être parce qu'il a changer de lycée.

-Ouais peu être, mais en tous cas j'espère que lui et moi nous deviendrons vite ami, dit Sora affichant un grand sourire.

-Oui moi aussi. En tous cas je suis presser de les voir.

Nous parlons encore pendent une trentaine de minutes avant que Sora doive partir. Je me rassit sur le canapé accoter de Ventus.

-Et coté amour? dit-je avec amusement.

-Euh... non il y à rien.

-Sûr?

-Oui.

-Il n'y a pas une seul fille qui t'intéresse?

-Non. C'est un garçon qui m'intéresse.

-Tu es gay?

-Oui fin enfaîte je ne suis pas sûr.

-Que tu sois gay ou pas ça n'a aucun importance. D'accord alors si tu apprend que tu l'es bien tu me le dis Ok?

-Oui. Ah et attend je doit te passer quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Tous les cours que tu à manqués.

-Tous les cours mais j'ai été absent pendant plus de vingt jours comment je vais faire, pour tous recopié?

-Je vais t'aider et de plus demain ont est en week-end, tu à oublier quel jour ont était ou quoi.

C'est vrai, je ne sais même pas quel jours ont étaient, mais comme il à dit que demain ont étaient en week-end ont est vendredi. Il m'amene les cours et je commence à les recopiés, je ne veux pas prendre plus de retard. Nous continuons à parler de tous de rien, avant que la porte s'ouvrit. Ça devait être les parents qui revenaient du travaille. Je m'arrête d'écrire, pour aller leurs faire un câlin, ils étaient tous d'abord très surpris de me voir puis ils me prirent dans leurs bras à leurs tour. Même si je ne l'est considère pas comme mes vrai parents, ils m'avaient quand même bien manqué une semaine après me enlèvement. Il me posèrent plein de questions, je répondu à chacun d'entre elles, soit je disais la vérité ou disais des mensonges. Je n'aimais pas mentir à Ventus et à Sora, mais à mes parents ça ne me gênais pas le moins du monde. Quelque minutes après avoir répondus à leurs question ma mère me dis :

-Il faut que j'appelle le policier chargé de te retrouvé, pour qu'il arrête les recherches.

-Il voudra aussi me parler je suis pose.

-Oui.

Ma mère appele le policier chargé de l'affaire de mon enlèvement, puis elle me passe le téléphone pour que je lui explique ce qui c'était passé.

Encore des mensonges.

Puis je raccrocha. Je continue à écrire en compagnie de mon frère, quand ma mère venu nous déranger. Elle me posa tous un cas de questions, je pouvais sentir le regard triste de Ventus sur moi. Après avoir recopié la moitié des cours nous allions manger et comme toujours mon père nous posa des questions, mais la plupart m'étais destiné, encore une fois le regard triste de mon frère me fit perdre le souri que j'avais au lèvres. Ventus partis de table après avoir fini son assiette. Je fini vite mon assiette, et alla dans ma chambre à mon tour, je me mit en pyjama et alla dans la chambre de Ventus.

-Je peut dormir avec toi, demandai-je?

-Euh oui si tu veut.

Je me mit dans son lit, le regarde il est près de la fenêtre. Il regard les nuages, le ciel.

-Tu regarde quoi?

-Je regarde le ciel.

-Pourquoi?

-Une personne ma dit qu'il y allai avoir des éclaires.

-Tu crois qu'ils y en aura?

-Je sais pas.

Il s'éloigne de la fenêtre et viens se mettre accoter de moi. ça fais longtemps qu'ont avaient pas dormis ensemble. Nous allions bientôt fermer l'œil quand des bruis de pluie suivie de tonnerre ce fit entendre. Ventus se rapproche aussitôt de moi. Je passe une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et commence à le caresser. Il commence à fermer les yeux et à s'endormir. Je souri, j'allai commencer à dormir, mais d'un seul coup le visage de Axel m'est apparus. C'est sans doute normal c'est mon partenaire. Il me manque, il me manque plus vite que mes parents. Je me demande ce qu'il fait, une mission? un viole? un meurtre? J'allai bientôt dormir à point fermer quand j'entend Ventus murmuré un prénom « Vanitas » je crois mais je tellement fatiguer que mes oreilles auraient pu me jouer des tours.

Fin POV Roxas.

Fin Chapitre 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur:Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Noté: M

Résumé:Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est q'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Réponse au review:

Typone-Lady: Moi aussi j'adore la relation entre Vanitas et Ventus, mes personnages préféré! ils sont trop mignons! et oui Sora est déjà attiré par Riku, mais bon en même temps qui peut lui résister! :p Il fallait vite que Roxas s'y habitue après tous il n'a pas le choix avec Axel.

Début Chapitre 4.

Début POV Ventus.

Je me réveilla petit à petit, ont est lundi. Le week-end étais passer à une vitesse phénoménale. J'allai dans la salle de bain pour prendre un douche, puis alla m'habiller. Je me dirigea vers la salle à manger, pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Roxas vient me rejoindre quelque minutes après.

-Tu va bien?

-Oui et toi?

-Oui, au lycée il vont être surpris de te revoir.

-Sa c'est sûr.

Je continua à manger, et Roxas fit de-même. Notre mère arriva. Elle nous fit un bisou sur le front.

-Tu est sûr de vouloir retourner au lycée maintenant?

-Mais oui maman je suis sûr et certain.

-Tu ne veut pas te reposer encore quelque jours?

-Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas.

Depuis que Roxas est revenu, je me sens un peu délaisser par les parents, mais bon je ne peu pas leurs dire de s'occuper de moi. Je suis grand. Et de plus c'est normal qu'ils soit au petit soins avec lui. Mais bon je me sens quand même un peu triste à cause de leurs comportement. Mais il ne faut pas je le montre sur mon visage, Roxas le remarquerai tous de suite. Quand je fini mon déjeuner je monte dans la salle de bain, pour me brosser les dents. Puis avant de partir j'attends Roxas pour que nous puisons faire la route ensemble. Quand il arriva nous commentions à partir, notre père arriva et dit à Roxas :

-Fais très attention Roxas.

Il afficha un faux sourire, que je savait déchiffré. Papa et maman ne s'intéressait plus qu'a Roxas, je n'étais plus leur fils ou quoi, ont dirai qu'ils m'avaient oublié. Pendant la route Roxas me regardais de temps en temps l'air inquiet. Il savait déjà que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, je présume. Sur le chemin nous voyions Sora. Il venu vers nous il prit Roxas dans ces bras, en premier puis me pris à son tour dans ces bras pendant tous le reste du chemin. Lui aussi avait déjà remarquer. Si même Sora avait remarquer que j'étais pas trop d'humeur c'est que je doit faire une tête d'enterrement. Mais il faut que je souri, je ne veut pas les inquiéter, parce que je me sens un peu seul. Avant d'arriver à notre lycée, nous passion devant le lycée voisin. Là où j'avais vus Vanitas et Axel. Je fixai le portail pour voir si Vanitas y était, et il y était. Il me regarda à peine une seconde, je me rapprocha de lui. Sora fronça les sourcil il devait sûrement se demander pourquoi j'allai le voir. Mais de toute façons je n'aurai pas de réponse à lui donné, car moi non plus je ne sais pas, j'ai juste envie d'entendre sa voix. Sora me serrai encore plus, comme si sa vie en dépendais. Une fois devant lui, Vanitas fixai avec un regard noir Sora. Je souri.

-Bonjour, lui dit-je.

-Salut.

-Tu avais raison Vanitas il y à eu des éclaires hier.

-Évidement j'ai toujours raison.

-Pourtant ont dirai que tu est une personne qui à souvent tort, dit Sora en me lâchent et alla rejoindre Roxas qui nous attendaient un peu plus loin.

-Mais c'est qui ce mec?

-Euh... c'est Sora, il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier.

-Je m'en fout, je ne l'apprécie pas nous plus.

-Tu t'en fiche de ne pas être apprécié?

-Oui. De toute façons je ne veut pas être aimer des gens qui m'entoure.

-À bon...

-Maintenant pare.

-Hein?

-Tu va être en retard aussi non.

-Ah euh oui, je n'avait pas vus le temps passer.

Avant de me retourné pour retrouver mon frère et Sora, je sentie la main froide de Vanitas sur mon menton.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

-Quel tête?

-Tu à l'air... triste.

-Je ressent la même chose que toi.

-Je ne ressent... rien.

-Tu à ta réponse, je ne suis pas content ni énerver, je me sens juste seul.

-Comment à tu put savoir que je me sentais seul, tu est le premier à le remarquer... à me cerner alors qu'ont se connais à peine depuis trois jours.

-J'ai de bon yeux.

-Bon maintenant dégage. Il me lâcha le mentons et se retourna.

Fin POV Ventus.

Début POV Vanitas.

Je me retourna, je pouvais savoir que mes joues était devenus légèrement rosé. Comment un gamin comme lui pouvait me rendre autant sans défense et si gentil. C'était un magicien ou quoi? Je regarda derrière moi pour voir si il était déjà parti, et à ma grande surprise il me regardait lui aussi, en sourient. Mon cœur rata un battement. Je me retourna de suite, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, encore. Une fois que mon cœur battait à une vitesse normal, je vu Axel, Larxene, Riku et Xion arriver. Larxene s'approcha de moi, et mit son bras autour de mon cou.

-Tu fessai quoi, avec ce gamin? Tu le draguai?

-Ferme-la.

-Ne me parle pas comme sa.

-Je fais se que je veut, c'est pas parce que tu est ma partenaire, que je dois me montré doux avec toi.

-Pourtant tu l'étais avec lui. Et tu la même toucher alors que d'habitude tu n'aime pas toucher les gens et inversement.

Elle avait raison sur le coup, j'enlevai son bras de mon cou violemment. Puis alla en cours. J'étais suivis de Riku, Axel et de Xion, les seul que j'appréciai un peu dans l'organisation. Une fois en cours, je m'assit à me place de d'habitude, au fond à droite près de la fenêtre. Je regardais les nuages, il n'allai pas pleuvoir aujourd'hui. Je pris une feuille et crayon à papier, et commença à dessiner. Je dessinais le collier que portai Ventus, un cadenas.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Nous avions couru pour ne pas arriver en retard. Une fois en cours, avant que le cours ne commence, absolument tous les élèves étaient partis voir Roxas pour tous savoir ce qui c'était passer. Quant à moi j'allai m'asseoir accoter de Ventus, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, lui aussi.

-Qu'est ce que tu a Ventus?

-C'est juste que tous le mondes s'intéresse à Roxas et j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister, ce matin ma mère à dit à Rox de faire attention et à moi rien, comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire que je me fasse kidnappé.

-C'est normal que tous tourne autour de Rox il à disparu pendant une vingtaine de jours, c'est normal que t'es parents sois aussi collant avec lui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci, tu ma remonté le moral.

C'était pas vraiment difficile.

-Et toi?

-Hein?

-Ça va?

-Bof.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai pas vu le garçons avec les cheveux gris.

-Tu est sûr que tu n'est pas tomber amoureux?

-Oui, j'ai juste envie de le revoir.

Quand le professeur arriva tous les élèves se remirent à leur place. Et quant à Roxas, il vient s'asseoir accoter de moi.

-C'est lui le nouveau professeur dont vous m'avez parler vendredi? me murmura t-il.

-Oui.

-Il à l'aire sévère.

Le professeur nous regarda et plus particulièrement Roxas.

-Tu à bien récupéré tous les cours qu'il te manquai? Je ne veut pas que tu prenne du retard sur les autres.

-Euh... oui, c'est bon je les ai.

Il commença son cours, d'histoire. Il était bizarre se nouveau professeur, il fessait que de fixer Ventus sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Les cours de la mâtiner fini, nous allions mangé au self. Après avoir tous pris se que nous voulions manger ont se dirigea vers une table. Nous commencions à discuter. Quand je remarqua que Neku mangeai tous seul. Je le fixai en plissant des yeux. Quelques minutes après Shiki alla le rejoindre. Ils étaient tous le temps ensemble. Quand nous avions fini nous allions jeter notre plateaux, je vu que Joshua fixai Neku d'un regard triste. Quand il s'aperçut que je le regardais, il me fit un sourire puis continua à manger. Une fois sortie du self, nous allions dans la cours. À la fin de la journée, je me sépara de Ventus et Roxas et me rendit chez moi. Il fessais froid ont étais déjà le 16 décembre, le 21 ont sera en vacance. Une fois chez moi, mon frère Cloud n'était toujours pas là. Il devait finir vers dix-sept heur. Je posa mon sac dans ma chambre puis alla dans la salle de bain, je devais prendre une douche, j'avais transpiré pendant le cours de sport de cette après-midi. Une fois fini je pris mes cahier et commença à faire mes devoirs. Après avoir fini mes quatre exercices de maths je fit mes exercices de français. 20 minutes plus tare j'avais enfin fini, j'allumai la télé et regarda des dessins animés. Vers 17h je vit Cloud franchir la porte, et surtout ses yeux exorbités.

-Nan mais pour qui tu te prend Sora ! C'est pas toi qui fais le ménage ici.

-Désoler, je te promet que je vais tous ranger.

C'est vrai que je m'étais un peu laisser aller, il y avait deux paquet de chips ouvert et plusieurs miettes de biscuit au chocolat par terre et une bouteille de jus de pomme sur la table basse.

-Tu à intérêt à ranger. Bon je vais faire mes devoir.

-D'accord, je lui souri.

-Et tu ne me dérange pas.

-Mais oui oui, t'inquiète.

Il commença à aller dans sa chambre. Je me levis et commença à ranger tous le bazar que j'avais mit dans le salon..

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Après avoir fini les cours, je rentra chez moi. Je vivais seul... j'avais le choix soit j'habitais avec Larxene ma partenaire ou je vivais seul. Je préférai la deuxième option. J'allai dans ma chambre et m'allongea sur mon lit, je fessai que de penser à Ventus. Putain pourquoi? Pourquoi je pensai à lui? Je ne pouvais pas penser à mes missions, même si j'en avais pas reçu cette semaine. Pourquoi je n'avais plus de mission? Je soupira, je me leva de mon lit deux place, quand mon iPod touch 6 rouge vibra. Je le pris, c'était Saïx qui m'appelais. Lui qui le fessai que très rarement, sa devais sans doute être important. Je décrocha.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veut Saïx?

_-Tu à une mission._

-Une mission, sa fessait longtemps que je n'en avait pas eu une. C'est quoi comme genre de mission?

_-Une mission de protection._

-Je doit protéger qui?

_-Il est au lycée comme toi, il s'appelle Ventus._

-Ventus, pourquoi !?

_-Tu à l'aire de le connaître._

-Répond moi !

_-Tu le sera au cour de ta mission._

-Quoi !

Il me raccrocha au nez, j'aime pas se type. Pourquoi c'était à moi de le protéger et pas à son frère, il fait aussi partis de l'organisation non. Enfaîte je préférai ne pas avoir de mission. Comment j'allai faire pour garder un œil sur lui, sans être suspecte. Il faudrait que je le voie plus souvent, que j'ai son numéro et son adresse. Quand je verrai Roxas il faudra que je le lui demande. Je tapa le numéro de Axel pour l'appeler. Il décrocha.

_-Ouais._

-Ta à le numéro de Roxas?

_-Tu pourrai dire bonjour ! Le numéro de Roxas, pourquoi tu le veut?_

-J'ai une mission qui consiste à protéger son frère donc j'aimerai avoir quelques informations sur lui avant de commencer.

_-Oui je l'es, ta un papier pour le marquer?_

-Oui.

_-Bon c'est 07 XX XX XX XX._

-OK. Comme tu à fais pour avoir son numéro?

_-J'ai fais beaucoup de recherches._

-Comme tu à son numéro, tu lui sans doute déjà envoyer un message?

_-Non._

-À bon et pourquoi?

_-Parce que-_

Il ne termina même pas sa phrase que je lui raccrocha au nez, j'aimai beaucoup faire sa, surtout à Axel. À peine une minute après il m'envoya un message disant « Connard ! » j'esquissai un sourire. J'allai prendre un bain. Je fit couler l'eau dans ma baignoire puis enleva mon t-shirt puis mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'arrête l'eau, et me mit dans la baignoire. Je fit petit à petit glisser ma tête dans l'eau chaud, puis la sortie une minute après. Je n'arrivai pas à me détendre, toute mes pensé sans exception étaient centré sur Ventus. Qui lui voudrait du mal? Il à l'air si innocent, si simple d'esprit. Il faut d'abord que je le vois, mais comment l'approcher sans qu'il ne trouve cela suspect. Je doit d'abord appeler Roxas pour avoir un minimum d'infos sur Ventus. Je resta encore une trentaine de minutes dans mon bain puis sortie, et alla dans ma chambre. Je me mit des habits décontracter puis sortie. J'allai dans la librairie du centre ville, alla au rayons romans policiers. J'en feuilleta quelque uns, quand je ressentais un regard sur moi. Je posa le roman que j'avais entre mes main et me retourna. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Ventus me fixant avec intensité à même pas deux mètres de moi. Il me souri, en dirais un imbécile heureux. Il s'avança vers moi, les mains dans les poches de sa veste noir.

-Tu aime les romans policier? me demanda t-il toujours en affichant son sourire habituelle et en prennent le livre que j'avais déposer.

-Oui, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je fais comme toi, je choisi le prochain livre que je vais lire.

-Ah d'accord.

Il fallait que je sois moins froid avec lui si je voulais qu'il commence à m'apprécier.

-Tu veut bien me conseillé Van?

-Hein? Tu n'est pas capable de choisir tous seul, et c'est quoi se surnom débile?

-Tu à l'air dans avoir beaucoup lut donc voilà. Et pour le surnom, il n'est pas débile, d'ailleurs j'ai mit au moins une heur pour le trouver.

-Tu a juste pris les trois première lettres de mon prénom je te signal.

-Bon comme tu à l'air de ne pas apprécié, je t'appellerai par ton nom, désoler d'être aussi familier avec toi.

-Fais comme tu veut. Et si je devait t'en conseiller un... je regarda plusieurs livres.

Je ne voulais pas lui conseiller un livre que j'ai moi même déjà lut, alors pris le premier qui avais l'air bien même si il n'avait pas l'aire d'être un roman policier.

-Tien prend lui.

-Tu l'a déjà lu? ou tu me la choisi?

-Qu'est ce que sa change?

-Euh rien... désoler d'avoir poser la question.

-Bon tu va l'acheter.

-Oui tu m'attend?

Je soupira et me força à lui répondre « Oui, mais dépêche toi. ». Il partis à la vitesse de la lumière, puis revenu même pas une minute après. Il avait peur que je parte? Nous sortions de la librairie, il affichai toujours son sourire d'idiot en tenant dans ces bras le sachet contenant le livre que je lui avait choisi.

-Pourquoi tu n'est pas avec ton frère?

-Hein comment tu connais Roxas?

-Axel ma parlé de lui.

-Tu connais Axel?

-Oui depuis quelque années, c'est un... ami...

-C'est génial.

-Hein?

-Tu ma dit, ce matin que tu ne voulais pas être aimer des autres, pourtant c'est le cas.

-Pourtant j'ai beau lui dire que je ne le considère pas comme tel, lui me considère quand même comme un ami.

-Il souri. Et moi tu me considère comme un ami ou... pas?

-Je ne te considère pas comme un ami.

-... Le contraire m'aurait étonner.

-Pourquoi sa?

-Tu a dit à l'instant que tu connaissais Axel de puis plusieurs années et que tu ne le considérai pas comme un ami, moi tu me connais que depuis à peine quatre jours c'était sûr que sa allai la même chose.

Il avait perdus le sourire qui était accrocher à ses lèvres. Mon cœur me fessait mal, comme si ont le broyait. Pourquoi je ressentait se genre de chose avec lui, qu'avec lui... Il commençai à sérieusement me fasciner.

-Et pour répondre à ta question concernent mon frère, il est partit avec mes parents au commissariat pour qu'il face un portait-robot des ses kidnappeurs.

-Et tu ne voulais pas rester tous seul, je présume?

-Oui toi aussi tu a de bon yeux.

-Ouais. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je ne voit pas.

-Comme...?

J'accélérerai le pas. Pourquoi me posai t-il se genre de question? Il n'insista pas, comme si il avait comprit que je ne voulais plus dire un mots. Il afficha de nouveau un sourire idiot.

-Tu rentre chez toi maintenant? me demanda t-il.

-Oui. Tu devrai faire pareil, c'est dangereux de rester seul le nuit.

-Oui oui.

Un silence s'installa, et c'était sûrement pas moi qui allai le briser.

-Je peu te poser une question?

-Non, lui répondais-je.

-Allez, il commença à faire une tête de chien battu, mon cœur se serrai dans ma cage thoracique.

-Bon d'accord qu'est ce qui y a?

-Tu compte faire quoi de t'es vacance?

-Se n'est pas t'es affaire.

-Désoler d'avoir posé la question... il avait encore une fois perdu son sourire.

-Je reste ici, si sa que tu voulais savoir.

-À bon! il souri de nouveau, et il avait des étoiles dans le yeux.

Il était contente que je reste ici?

-Et toi tu pare quelque pare? demandai-je.

-Je ne pense pas. Si ont restes tout les deux ici, sa veut dire qu'ont pourra se revoir.

-Tu veut me revoir?

-Hein euh euh oui.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que j'en-j'en est envie c'est tous.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre?

-Peut être... dit-il à voix basse.

Même si il baissai la tête je pouvais voir ses petites oreilles commencer à devenirs rouge. Pourquoi? Nous marchions cotes à cotes pendant quelques minutes, quand nous devions nous séparé. Avant de prendre mon chemin Ventus m'arrêta en tenant ma veste. Je le regarda par dessus mon épaule en froncent les sourcils signe d'incompréhension.

-Tu peut me faire une promesse?

-Tu me demande beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui dit donc.

-Tu veut bien?

-Bon, je suis sûr que si je te dit non, tu m'en voudra... alors.

-Quand tu me considérera comme ton ami, tu pourra me faire un sourire.

Hein? Un sourire? Pourquoi voulait-il que je lui souri? Pourquoi voulait-il me voir sourire? Mon cœur manqua un battement, et je sentais mes joue devenir de plus en plus chaude. Je ferma mes mains dans mes poches, et hocha très légèrement la tête. Il me lâcha et me dit « Merci. ». Une fois qu'il avait disparu de mon champ de vision, je soupira. C'est vrai que je ne lui avait pas fais un seul sourire, et il l'avait remarqué.

Fin POV Vanitas.

Début POV Ventus.

Je souriais tous content, j'avais passer beaucoup de temps avec Vanitas, je suis presser de voir son sourire. Je tenais de plus en plus fort le livre qu'il m'avais choisi, je suis presser de le lire. Arriver chez moi, je couru jusqu'à ma chambre déposa mes affaires, puis alla dans la cuisine pour aller prendre un verre d'eau. Ils n'étaient pas encore rentré, je suis seul encore. Je monta dans ma chambre une bouteille d'eau à la main. Je sauta dans mon lit posa ma bouteille sur mon gros oreiller, pris mon roman et commença déjà à le lire. Le résumer était vraiment bien. Même si se n'était pas vraiment un roman policier, il avait l'air superbe. Je lit le prologue puis commença la lecture du premier chapitre. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et de nombreux pas, ils étaient rentré. Je replongea mon attention sur mon roman, quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, me fessent sursauté. C'était Roxas, mais bon sa n'allai pas être mes parents. Il marcha vers moi en balancent ces bras d'avant en arrière. Il venu s'asseoir accoter de moi.

-Alors t'a journée? me demanda t-il en sourient.

-Elle c'est super bien passer! Regarde se que Vanitas ma acheter.

Je mit un marque page à la page ou je m'étais arrête et lui tendis le livre.

-C'est génial !

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme le bon vieux temps, puis il lis le résumer et feuilleta quelques pages avant de me le rendre.

-Il à l'air trop bien, en plus tu aime se genre de livre.

-Oui, il l'a tous de suite deviner on dirai.

Ont se souri mutuellement.

-C'est Vanitas le garçon qui t'intéresse?

-Hein?

-Alors c'est lui?

-Je t'es dis la dernière fois que je ne savais pas.

-Oui je sais mais peut être que sa aurai changer entre temps.

-Oui sa à un peu évoluer.

-Sa veut dire que tu tien plus à lui?

-Oui, plus je me rapproche de lui puis je me sens bien.

-C'est l'amour !

-Peut être... j'en sais rien.

Il me frotta cette fois-ci le dos avec un sourire.

-Ah et tu ma toujours pas montré ton tatouage.

-À bon?

-Oui je suis sûr et certain.

-Bon.

Il remonta la manche de son t-shirt, son tatouage était XIII. Il fessait un peu près cinq centimètres de longueur et trois de hauteur. Sa à du faire mal.

-Sa t'a fais mal?

-Oui.

-Très?

-Oui.

Fin POV Ventus.

Début POV Roxas.

Je partis de la chambre de Ventus, pour le laisser lire. Je descendue les escaliers à pas de souris, pour voir se que fessaient mes parents, ils regardaient le télé. Je retourna dans ma chambre et ferma à clé. Mon portable vibra, je m'assis sur mon lit et le pris, et décrocha.

-Allô?

_-C'est Vanitas._

-Comment ta fais pour avoir mon numéro?

_-C'est Axel qui me la donner._

-Comment il à fait pour l'avoir?

_-Demande sa à Axel._

-Évidement que je vais lui demander. Bon tu voulais quoi, en faite?

_-Donne moi des informations sur Ventus._

-Quoi, pourquoi?

_-J'ai une mission le concernent._

-Si c'est une mission le concernent, je préfère qu'ont se voit. Pour en parler.

_-D'accord, demain 16h._

Il raccrocha de suite après avoir fini sa phrase. Il a l'air méchant et pas très sociable. Il me fait un peu pensé à Axel... c'est quand que je le reverrais. Il me manque déjà, c'est peu être parce que c'est avec lui que j'ai fais ma première fois. La chaleur de ces bras, son souffle chaud sur ma peau brûlent sous ses caresse et ses mains se baladent sur mon corps tous entier me manquais. Je me levis de mon lit sur le quel je m'étais allongé, et alla dans la salle de bain, j'avais bander. Juste en repensent à se que m'avais fais Axel, mon corps se mettais dans tous c'est états.

Fin POV Roxas.

Fin Chapitre 4.


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur:Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Vent / Vanity et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Noté: M

Résumé:Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est q'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Réponse au review:

Mimi: Coucou Emilie, je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise! Concernent l'acceptation directe de Roxas, c'est parce que en faite pour lui ce que fait l'organisation n'est pas vraiment mal à pare tuer, mais de toute façon il à dit lui même qu'il ne deviendra pas un meurtrier. Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend mdr X), tu trouve que les actions se succède vite, j'essaierai décrire les actions moins vite U-U même si ça va pas être pour maintenant comme j'ai des chapitres d'avance. :S Merci de me dire les fautes comme ça je pourrai encore plus m'améliorer merci Emilie! Tu m'admire c'est trop d'honneur merci! :P je publie un chapitre toute les deux semaines le mercredi. C'est vrai que c'est très frustrant quand tu peut pas savoir la suite d'une fic car elle est en pose! surtout si elle est super bien! Mon adresse e-mail est marquer dans mon profil, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer des messages ! :D

Typon-Lady: Tu à aimer le chapitre COOL! ;) en se qui concerne les relations pour l'instant seul Ventus est amoureux même si ont pourrai croit que les autres le son aussi. Roxas à Axel dans la peau sa c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! tu verra par la suite pourquoi Vanitas doit protéger Ventus :P Sora est vraiment marrent c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup écrire! Y-Y

Début Chapitre 5.

Début POV Rhyme.

Arriver en classe, je m'assis à ma place de d'habitude, quand des gars de ma classe vienne me voir. Oh non, pas eux. Un des gars vient s'asseoir accoter de moi et mit son bras autour de mon cou.

-Alors Rhyme comment tu va? d'un ton moqueur.

Je n'osai pas répondre, mes jambe tremblaient. J'étais terrifiée, terrorisée et tétanisée... Il serra encore plus son emprise sur mon cou, me fessent me rapprocher de lui de quelques centimètres.

-Je présume que se silence veut dire oui.

Il veut dire non, mais j'ai trop peur pour le lui dire.

-Tu n'a pas oublié se que je t'es demander?

Pas un son ne sortait de ma bouche. Il fit descendre sa main pour la mettre sur mon épaule, et il commença me la serré, je grimaça de douleur. Il afficha un sourire sadique. Je mit ma main droite dans ma poche et sortis de l'argent, il me le prit des mains en affichent un sourire sarcastique. Il me fit un bisou sur la joue me fessent frissonner et il partit avec ses deux copains. Je soupira de soulagement, ils étaient partis. Je croisa mes bras, et y mit ma tête. Je sentie une main se poser sur mon épaule, je releva ma tête et essaya de faire partir mes larmes dans mes yeux. C'était Beat, c'était un ami de long date mais aussi le garçons que j'aimai.

-C'était qui c'est trois la?

-Euh ils me demandaient juste à quelque chose.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Tu est pale, tu est sûr que ça va?

-Oui. T'inquiète.

-Si il y à quelque chose, tu ma le dirai?

-Oui.

Non je ne te dirai rien. Je sais que si je t'en parle tu voudra m'aider, mais moi je veut réglé sa toute seul. Si j'y arrive, je te dirai mes sentiments pour toi. Il s'installa accoter de moi, le cour de science commença. Ce cours était d'un ennuis, la plupart des élèves ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Beat fessai que de me parler, il me racontai des blagues, trop drôle. Le cours suivant était le cours de sport, c'était le cours auquel j'étais nulle. Je n'avais vraiment pas d'endurance. Toute notre classe alla dehors, ont avaient course longue. Notre professeur donna le départ. Ont commença à courir, j'étais déjà tous derrière, mais avec quelqu'un, il y avait aussi Roxas. Il n'était pas très sportif lui non plus. Il me regarda entre deux respiration, et il me souri.

-Toi non plus tu n'est pas très sportif?

-Ouais. Mais bon il faut que j'accélère.

J'essayai de courir un peu plus vite pour rejoindre les autres. Une fois les avoirs rejoins, les trois garçons qui étaient venu me voir, vinrent vers moi. Je courrai plus lentement, le garçon à qui j'avais donnée l'argent, me fessai un croche pied. Je tomba heureusement que j'avais eu le réflexe de mettre mes main devant mon visage. C'était Setzer. Depuis que j'étais venu dans se lycée, lui et c'est copain fessai que de me persécuter, et de menacer... heureusement que les vacances serons dans quelques jours. Quelques élèves c'étaient retourner pour voir se qui m'arrivait, Beat venait de suite vers moi, et Roxas qui était toujours derrière moi couru jusqu'à moi. Je commença à me lever, Roxas me tendis sa main, je la pris sans hésiter et me mit debout. Je chancelle Roxas mes ses deux mains sur mes épaule pour m'aider à me tenir droite.

Fin POV Rhyme.

Début POV Roxas.

Je la soutenais un peu, puis la fit asseoir sur un muret qui se trouvai à notre droite. Un garçon vient nous rejoindre, je crois que c'est Beat je n'étais pas sûr.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arriver?

-Je suis juste tomber.

Tombé, mais c'est se gars qui la poussé. J'allai dire ce qui c'était passé, quand elle me pris le poignet et me regarda dans les yeux. Je lui fit un sourire et ravala mes paroles.

-Tu l'amène à l'infirmerie?

-Évidement.

Il la pris dans c'est bras, et avant de l'amener il me jeta un regard noir. Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je dise ce qui c'était passé? À cause de c'est gars elle avait des égratignures aux genoux et au paume de ses mains. Je couru un peu plus vite pour rejoindre Ventus et Sora.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? me demanda t-ils.

-Rhyme est tombé.

-Elle n'est pas tombé toute seul, me dis Ventus.

-Une personne lui à fais un croche-pied.

-Qui? me demanda Sora.

\- Le guignol derrière nous, Setzer.

-Il à l'air d'être méchant, me dit Ventus.

-Sa c'est sûr.

À la fin de notre cours de sport, ont alla se changer. Une fois dans les vestiaires, ont se changea, heureusement que les suçons que m'avais fais Axel avaient disparu. Axel... il fessai quoi là? Je regardais autour de moi, et vu que Beat n'était toujours pas revenu. Je regarda un instant Neku, et vu qu'il avait quelque chose sur dos un tatouage un phrase, mais comme c'était marqué en écriture gothique et petit j'arrivai pas à lire. Je me changea, puis partie avec Sora et mon frère. Pendant le pose du midi, ont alla sur le toit du lycée. Je me rappelle qu'ont venaient tous le temps ici, quand ont voulaient être que tous les trois. Ventus et Sora s'assirent par terre et quant à moi me mit devant les grillage de sécurité. D'ici je pouvais tous voir, sauf Axel. Je remarqua que Neku était avec Shiki, ils avaient l'air amis tant mieux. Je dit à mes amis que je devais aller voir un prof, ils hochèrent la tête. Je descendis les escalier sur le chemin je vu Neku et Shiki, quand je passa accoter de Neku il me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille « Tu devrai être plus discret quand tu regarde les gens. ». il avait deviner que je le regardai, j'espère qu'il ne croit pas que je suis un psychopathe. Je me dirigea vers ma destination, le salle de notre professeur Xehanorte. Arriver devant sa classe, je frappa deux coup sec à la porte puis entra. Il était devant son bureau je me rapprocha de lui, les main dans les poche. Il souleva la tête, il fait peur, je ravale ma salive et me décide à parler.

-Je pourrai avoir les feuilles qui me manque s'il vous plais?

-Je pensai que tu avait recopié tous les cours que tu avais manqué.

-Oui je les est tous recopié, mais je n'est pas pu avoir tous les polycopiés que vous avez donné pendent mon absence.

-Bon, il se leva et pris quelques feuilles dans son autre bureau puis me les donna.

-Merci.

Je commença à m'éloigner, puis je me retourna et lui demanda :

-Vous enseigner dans quel lycée avant?

-Je pense pas que cela te regarde.

Je gonfla mes joues me retourna et partie et fessent des grands pas. Quel malpolis se prof, je lui demanda juste où il travaillait avant c'est pas un secret non plus. Je retourna sur le toit et m'assis accoter de Sora et Ventus.

-M. Xehanort est vraiment bizarre.

-Oui et il fait peur, me dis Sora et Ventus en même temps.

-Il n'a même pas voulu me dire ou il enseignait avant.

-Peu être qu'il n'a pas envie, me dis Ventus en mettent ces bras derrière sa tête et en se mettent debout.

-Ou peut être parce qu'il n'a jamais enseigner dans un autre lycée, en même temps sa ne m'étonnerai pas vus la tête qu'il a, me répondis Sora.

Je souri à leurs hypothèses puis me mit debout à mon tour. Sora me regarda avec une tête de chien battu et me tendis sa main pour que je l'aide à se relever. Je soupira puis lui fit un sourire avant de lui prendre la main et de la tiré en avant. Ont retourna en cours, celui d'histoire avec M. Xehanorte. Pendant tous le cours je remarqua que M. Xehanorte regardai souvent Ventus sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Qu'est qu'il veut à Ventus? Pourquoi il le fixe comme sa? Pourquoi il fait que de l'interroger alors qu'ils y a d'autres mains levés? Pourquoi il lui parle comme sa? Pourquoi il lui souri en lui parlent? C'est bon c'est décidé j'aime pas se prof!

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Ventus.

À 15h35 ont avaient fini les cours, sur le chemin du retour Roxas n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette comme si il était préoccuper par quelque chose. Nous passions devant le lycée de Vanitas, je regardais les lycéens en sortir en espèrent voir Vanitas. Quelques minutes après il en sortie avec Axel, je marcha vers eux en forçant Roxas à venir avec moi.

-Bonjours tous les deux.

-Salut, me dirent Vanitas et Axel.

Axel partis pour aller voir Roxas. Quant à moi je regarda Vanitas dans les yeux.

-Ça va? demandai-je.

-Ouais... et toi...?

-Ah euh oui.

-Alors, il te plaît le livre que je t'ai acheter j'espère?

-Oui beaucoup je l'est lu toute la nuit tellement il était bien.

-Je suis content qu'il te plaise.

-C'est quand que tu accomplira ta promesse?

-Quand je te considérai comme un ami.

-Sa veux dire que je vais attendre des années. Mais bon sa veux dire que je le verrai un jour au moins. Non?

-Si tu le verra, mais pas maintenant en tous cas.

-Oui, mais j'attendrai. Comme je t'es demander une promesse, tu peut m'en demander une, si tu veux?

-Euh... une promesse?

-Oui.

-Faire attention à toi. C'est sa la promesse que tu doit tenir.

-Mais qui me voudrai du mal?

-J'en c'est rien, je veut juste que tu fasse attention à toi. D'accord?

-Oui.

Je rougie violemment, il ne le remarqua pas, ouf. Roxas vient me rejoindre accompagner d'Axel. Nous leurs disions au revoir, quand je vu que Vanitas murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille droite de mon frère. Mon cœur rata un battement, je serrai les poings. Puis commença à partir sans Roxas. Arriver à la maison je parti de suite dans ma chambre, la porte s'ouvrit quelque minutes après sur Roxas.

-Pourquoi tu ne ma pas attendu?

-Je ne suis pas obligé d'être collé à toi, dit-je le plus naturellement possible.

-Ça va?

-Oui.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu et moi non plus. Il sorti de ma chambre, je m'affala sur mon lit deux places et me mit sous ma couverture. Qu'est ce que lui avait dit Vanitas à l'oreille? Pourquoi je réagis comme sa alors qu'il lui avait juste dit une chose... à l'oreille. Même à moi il ne ma jamais fais sa. Je serre encore une fois les poings. J'ai l'impression d'être jaloux de Roxas. Jaloux...? Jaloux de quoi? qu'il soit déjà aussi proche de Vanitas?

Fin POV Ventus.

Début POV Roxas.

Je me prépara pour aller rejoindre Vanitas, heureusement qu'il m'avait dis tous à l'heur où ont devrai se rejoindre, dans un café pas très loin. Je préviens Ventus que je sort, puis partis. Quelques minutes après j'arrive dans le café, je ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver Vanitas. Je m'assis en face de lui.

-Tu est en retard, dit-il.

-Quoi mais j'arrive pile à l'heure.

-Quand ont est polis ont arrive avec dix minutes d'avance.

-Non mais t'es sérieux là.

-Bon bref passons.

-Ouais. Tu peut m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire de protection.

-Saïx ma confier une mission de protection, je doit protéger ton frère.

-Protéger mon frère de quoi?

-Je sais pas il ne ma pas donner plus d'information. Donc comme je ne sais pas encore grand chose de Ventus, je contais sur toi pour m'aider.

-Et tu veux savoir quoi au juste?

-Tous.

-Tous...?

-Oui tous, son nom, son age, son poids, sa taille, se qu'il fais en dehors des cours, ses amis, petite amie et c'est parents.

-Euh sa fais beaucoup, mais bon je n'est pas le choix. Il s'appelle Ventus, il à dix-sept ans, il pèse 49 kg, il mesure 1m 62, il ne pratique aucun sport en dehors du lycée, ses amis son Sora, Terra, Aqua et moi, Terra et Aqua son déjà à l'université, il n'est pas en couple et en se qui concerne nos parents ils sont morts quand ont avaient trois ans, puis ont à été adopter par Léon et Aerith.

-Je ne pensai pas qu'il avait été adopter.

-J'ai aussi été adopter je te signal.

-Oui mais je m'en fous toi.

-Merci c'est gentil.

-Tu n'a pas d'autre information à me donné?

-Euh... nan je ne crois pas.

-Bon comme tu n'a plus rien à me donner comme info je m'en vais.

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Vanitas.

Une fois chez moi, j'allai prendre un bain. L'eau était chaud, tant mieux, je plongea ma tête petit à petit dans l'eau en pensent à se que m'avait dit Roxas quelques minutes auparavant. Ventus avait été adopter, ses parents étais morts, mais de quoi? Je sortis violemment ma tète de l'eau puis sortie de la baignoire, je me mit devant le miroir. Je regardai mon reflet, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pleuré à moins que se n'étais que l'eau, ou que se ne soie les deux.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Axel.

J'étais à la basse de l'organisation, pour faire mes entraînements. J'allai d'abord faire cinquante pompes, puis deux kilomètres sur tapis du cours, et cinq kilomètres sur un vélo d'appartement et pour finir des abdos. J'allai bientôt finir ma série d'ados quand Larxene entra dans la salle de sport de l'organisation. Elle prit une chaise et vient s'asseoir accoter de moi, en affichant un sourire sadique, comme d'habitude quoi. Je continua mes pompe au sol, je sentais qu'elle matait mon cul.

-Arrête de me mater comme sa.

-Désoler mais c'est vraiment tentant.

-Tant que sa? tu me flatte.

-Oui, il à du en profiter un max le p'tit nouveau quand vous l'avez fais.

-Tu nous à entendus?

-Oui je pouvais entendre ses gémissements, ses cris et aussi ses miaulements. Je suis vraiment jalouse.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise. Peut être qu'un jour se sera toi qui criera quand je te prendrai.

-Sa j'aimerai bien.

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu me fasse de l'effet pour que je veuille te prendre.

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'excite.

Je me levis après avoir fini ma série, quand elle se leva mit ses main sur ma nuque et m'embrassa avec fougue, je mit mes mains sur ses hanche pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi, pour la collée contre moi. Nos langue ne fessaient que de se toucher elles ne cessaient pas de s'entremêler. Mes mains descendaient vers le bas de son dos pour aller sur ses petites fesse bien rebondie. Elle brisa le baiser en me mordillent la lèvre supérieure.

-J'ai réussi?

-Ouais, maintenant ont passe au stade suivant.

-Tu veux qu'ont le fasse ici?

-La question ne se pose pas, répondais-je avec un sourire sur le coté.

Je la mit cotre le mur et l'embrassent encore une fois, avec une de mes mains je pris son sein droit, elle gémie légèrement. J'enlevai mon t-shirt, elle fit de même. Je lui fit de nombreux baisers de son cou jusque sa poitrine volumineuse elle mit une de ses main dans mes cheveux pour que je continu. Je pris sa main, elle semble surprise, et je l'enleva.

-En faite je crois que j'ai changer d'avis.

-Tu veut qu'ont le fasse autre pare?

-Non. Et faite je crois que je ne suis pas excité par toi.

-Quoi !

-Tu ne m'excite pas le moins du monde.

-Tu m'a menti!

-Je mens tous le temps, ou en tous cas très souvent.

-Tu préfère ce gosse !?

-Oui il m'excite lui.

Je partis en direction de la porte la laissent seul derrière moi.

-Axel vient finir se que tu à commencer !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres.

-Je fais se que je veux et je veux que tu vienne me faire l'amour !

-Tu devrai le faire avec quelqu'un qui veuille vraiment le faire avec toi.

Je sortie de la salle de sport et alla dans la salle de bain, j'enlevai mes habits humidifié par la sueur et entra dans une cabine de douche. Je fit couler l'eau sur mon corps pale, c'était dans cette douche que Roxas et moi l'avions fais. Rien que de repenser à se moment que j'avais partager avec lui m'excitais, je commençai à bander. Je régla la température de l'eau pour qu'elle passe du chaud au froid, il fallait que je refroidisse mes ardeurs. J'arrête l'eau et me mit du savons et du shampoing. Quand je fini ma douche je sort une serviette accrocher à la taille. Alla me changer dans ma chambre, puis sortie de la basse, je me mit sur ma moto et parti direction l'hôpital. Arrivé à l'hôpital j'allai à l'accueille pour demander quelques renseignement. Puis partis le sourire au lèvres, je savais maintenant pourquoi Ventus avait parler d'hôpital, et pourquoi Roxas avait tant de mal à marcher. Une fois chez moi, je déposa mes affaires dans ma chambre puis alla dans la cuisine pour me préparé quelque chose à manger, un gratin de pomme de terre et voilà. Une fois je l'avais fini j'allai m'allonger sur mon canapé en allument la télé. Je regardais Supernatural une série que j'adorai. À la fin de l'épisode en cours, je partis voir la cuisson de mon repas, une fois qu'il fut près je le sortis du four me servie une pare, puis le remit dans le four. Je partis manger sur la table. Vers minuit je parti dormir avant de me coucher je me posa une question, et si Roxas venait vire avec moi? Puis je m'endormis.

Fin POV Axel.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

J'étais allongé sur la canapé, je m'étais endormie en regardent un film. J'ouvris un peu les yeux en sentent qu'un me porté sa devais être Cloud.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? lui demandai-je.

-Je t'amène dans ta chambre, mais comme tu est réveiller tu pourra y aller tous seul.

Il me lâcha, je grimaça. Je m'aide du mur pour aller dans ma chambre. Une fois dans ma chambre je me mit dessous sous ma couverture, en commença à m'endormir comme une souche. J'allai enfin dormir quand le visage du garçon au cheveux gris m'apparus, comment il allait? j'ai envie de le revoir. Peu être que demain je le verrai. J'espère... et c'est sur c'est mots que je m'endormis.

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, je descendis de mon lit tremper par la sueur, pour aller prendre une bouteille d'eau. J'ouvris le frigo pris de l'eau et remonta dans ma chambre. Je bu quelques gorger, et remonta sur mon lit. Pourquoi c'était à Vanitas de protéger Ventus et pas moi, je suis quand même son frère?! De quoi il devait le protéger? Qui lui voudrai du mal !? Les larmes que j'essayais de contenir dans mes yeux commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Qu'un lui veut du mal, cette personne veux le tuer? Rien qu'à cette hypothèse je pleure de plus belle, mes larmes ne cesse de couler.

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Ventus.

Je fut réveiller par des sanglots, je me levis en me frottent les yeux. Je sortis de ma chambre et alla dans celle de mon frère. J'ouvris mes yeux comme des soucoupes, c'était lui qui pleurai. Je me dirigea vers lui et m'accroupis juste devant son lit.

-Roxas, Roxas qu'est ce que t'a?

-ventus ...

Il a une voix rauque et tremblante.

-Qu'est ce que t'a? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

-J'ai peur... j'ai peur...

-Peur de quoi?

-J'ai peur...

-Je vois tu ne veux rien dire c'est sa?

-O-oui, mais j'ai peur. Dort avec moi Ventus.

-Pas besoin de me le demander, c'est se que j'allai faire.

Je me mit dans son lit, Roxas était chaud et humide et il tremblait. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le réconforté.

-Je comprend maintenant se que tu ressentais quand j'avais disparus, me dit-il

-À bon.

Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille, et mit sa tête dans mon torse et commença à enfin arrêter de pleuré. Sa fais bizarre d'habitude c'est lui qui me prend dans ses bras comme sa.

Fin POV Ventus.

Fin Chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur:Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est q'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Début Chapitre 6.

Début POV Axel.

Mon premier réflexe du matin éteindre mon réveille, puis me préparé et direction le lycée. Je monta sur ma moto qui m'avais coûter une fortune et alla au lycée. Une fois dans ma classe je partis m'asseoir accoter de Riku et Vanitas qui étaient déjà arriver. Quelques minutes après le cours commença, celui d'are plastique j'étais vraiment une merde dans cette matière, je savais pas dessiner. Vanitas et Riku eux savaient se débrouiller. Pendant la pause j'allai voir Vanitas il semblait préoccuper.

-Alors quoi neuf Van?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme sa.

-Ah oui c'est vrai il n'y a que Ventus qui à le droit de te donner un surnom.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries.

-Bon tu me dis ce qui va pas ou je me casse.

-Casse toi.

-Toujours aussi aimable.

-Ouais, maintenant barre toi.

-C'est ta nouvelle mission qui te met dans cette état là?

-Ouais.

Fin POV Axel.

Début POV Riku.

Je regardai Vanitas et Axel se crêper le chignons de vrai gamins. Quand les cours fut fini je vus encore une fois Roxas accompagné de son frère et de l'autre garçon brun. Je les fixaient surtout le brun comment il s'appelait? Je crois que Roxas ma déjà dis son nom, je crois que c'est Sora. Je le regardai de loin puis commença à partir.

Fin POV Riku.

Début POV Sora.

Je voyais le garçon au cheveux gris s'éloigner. Une fois à la maison, je déposa mes affaires puis sortie de suite, je devais aller m'acheter un nouveau manuel de français parce que j'avais perdu le mien. Une fois l'avoir acheter je partis , chercher un job d'été, comme les vacance était dans quelque jours je devais me dépêcher d'en trouver un. Il y avait beaucoup de propositions, garde d'enfants, serveurs... j'allai postuler pour un job quand je vus le garçons au cheveux gris partir de l'accueil une feuille à la main. Je me dirigea vers lui.

-Tu à pris quoi comme travaille?

-Euh... on se connaît?

-Oui ont c'est vu quelques fois je m'appelle Sora. Et toi?

-Riku, pourquoi tu me demande sa?

-Je vais aussi prendre un job d'été, et je ne voudrai pas être tous seul, donc comme je te connais je me suis dis qu'on pourraient être tous les deux.

-On ne se connaît pas vraiment.

-Oui je sais mais on pourra faire plus connaissance, et devenir amis.

Il soupira.

-J'ai choisie serveur, dans un restaurant qui s'appelle Kingdom.

-OK merci.

J'allai de suite à l'accueil pour dire quel job je voudrai faire pendant les vacances. Puis alla rejoindre Riku qui m'avais attendu. Nous partions en direction d'un parc pas loin.

-Pourquoi tu à besoin d'un job d'été Riku?

-Pour la même raison que toi, j'ai besoin d'argent.

-Et pourquoi tu besoin d'argents.

-Tu en pose toi des questions, il ri. J'en est besoin pour payer mon loyer.

-Tu vit seul?

-Oui.

-Comment tu fessai pour payer ton loyer avant?

-Je viens juste d'avoir ma maison, pour l'instant je le paye avec ce que j'ai.

-Sans colocataire?

-Oui.

-Sans animaux?

-Non j'ai un chatons.

-Il s'appelle comment?

-Hikari.

-Il a quel-

-Non c'est à moi de te poser des questions maintenant.

-D'accord.

-Pourquoi tu prend un job d'été?

-Pour avoir de l'argent pour aider mon frère.

-Tu veux l'aider à quoi?

-Mon frère et moi vivons tous les deux depuis que ma mère et morte d'une cancer et que mon père c'est suicidé. Alors j'essaie de l'aidé du mieux que je peut parce que s'occuper de moi c'est pas une partie de plaisir.

-Je suis désoler.

-Arrête de t'excuser, c'est pas ta faute.

Je commençai à verser des larmes de tristesse, à chaque fois que je pensai à eux ou parlais d'eux, mon cœur se serrai j'avais mal. Terriblement mal. J'essuyai mes larmes pour pas que Riku s'aperçoive que je pleure. Mais c'était trop tare. En l'espace d'une minute je me retrouva dans ses bras. La chaleur de ses bras, me rassurai, je me sentais en sécurité. Je pouvais savoir qu'ils y avaient des gens qui nous regardaient, mais je m'en foutais. Je pouvais sentir son souffle brûlant dans mes cheveux , ses bras enrouler mes frêles épaules. Petit à petit mes larmes arrêtèrent de couler sur mes joues, et ma respiration devenus plus régulière. Il me lâcha, et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu devrai rentré.

-Oui.

Je parti en direction de chez moi sans regarder ce qui se passai derrière moi. Une fois chez moi, je déposa se que j'avais acheter sur mon bureau et aussi ma feuille pour confirmer que j'avais un job d'été dans le restaurent Kingdom. J'allai dans la salle de bain et pris un courte douche tous en chantent, j'étais trop heureux j'avais passer beaucoup de temps avec Riku. Et de plus je lui avais tous dit pour mes parents alors que avec Roxas et Ventus j'avais attendus au moins un ans avant de leurs en parler. Pourquoi j'avais fais sa, je pouvais peut être pas lui faire confiance. Je toucha mes cheveux à l'endroit exacte où il me les avaient ébouriffer un peu plus tôt. Il avait l'air si gentil et si rassurent.

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

J'étais dans un café avec mon ordinateur portable, je cherchai encore des informations sur Ventus. Dans quel école il était aller par exemple. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'il avait eu un accident il y à seulement deux mois et demi et qu'il à du faire de le coma pendant plus d'une semaines, et que son frère lui à du faire de la rééducation pour ses jambes. Je referma mon ordinateur et rentra chez moi. Je ne pensai pas qu'il avait autant souffert. Il avait à été adopter à l'age de trois ans, à eu un accident et est tomber dans le coma et maintenant quelqu'un lui veut du mal. Putain ! Mon téléphone vibra, je le pris dans la poche de ma veste.

-Allô?!

_-Tu avance dans ta mission?_

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Saïx?

_-Tu n'a pas l'air d'avancer._

-Tu crois que c'est facile peu être?

_-Oui, c'est juste toi qui n'a pas d'expérience._

-Bon tu veux quoi? j'ai pas que sa à faire de te parler.

_-Le boss trouve que tu n'avance pas assez vite. Si tu ne trouve pas qui veux du mal à ton petit protéger ta mission sera confié à Larxene._

-À Larxene ! Tu n'a pas intérêt à lui passer ma mission !

_-Alors réussi la_

-Je la réussirai !

Je raccrocha de suite. Il m'avait mit de mauvaise humeur. Et commença mon petit protéger, il n'était rien pour moi. Absolument rien.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Axel.

Je marchai en direction de la maison de Roxas, une fois devant la porte je sonna. La porte s'ouvrit, une dame sûrement la mère de Roxas.

-Bonjours, me dit-elle en sourient.

-Salut je viens voir Roxas il est là?

-Oui et vous êtes?

-Axel un ami à lui.

-Vous êtes Axel ! Entré entré.

Elle m'ouvris la porte j'entrai, elle me fit signe de m'asseoir sur la canapé. Je m'assit sur le canapé, elle alla dans la cuisine puis revenus avec un verre à la main, elle me le tendit. Une limonade bien fraîche, je commença à boire quelques gorger, elle s'assit juste devant moi.

-Merci pour tous se que vous avez fait pour Roxas.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercié.

-Mais si vous lui avez sauver la vie, je ne peut que vous remercié pour ce que vous avez fait.

Elle me sourit encore une fois. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tous à Roxas et à Ventus. Elle me reprit le verre quand elle vu que je l'avait fini puis me montra où était la chambre de Roxas. Je monta les escalier et ouvris la porte de gauche. Roxas sursauta puis se tourna vers moi. Il était en train d'étudier.

-Axel qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu voir mon p'tit Roxychounet.

-Euh je ne te crois pas, si tu viens me voir c'est sûrement parce que tu veux me demander quelque chose.

-Ouais ta raison.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veut?

-Viens t'asseoir accoter de moi.

-M'asseoir accoter de toi sur un lit deux places, tu ne va rien tenter j'espère.

-Mais oui.

-Ton oui n'était pas vraiment convainquent mais bon.

Il se leva de sa chaise et il venu s'asseoir accoter de moi. Je le pris dans mes bras violemment pour le faire allongés sur le lit, il mit ses mains sur mon torse dans l'espoir de me repoussé.

-Tu avait dit que tu n'allai rien tenter.

-J'ai encore rien fais pour l'instant.

-Et après?

-Ont verra, si tu veux bien me répondre.

-Te répondre à quoi?

-À mes nombreuse questions.

-Va-si je t'écoute.

-Première question : Tu t'es fais kidnappé quand?

-Hein? Je t'es dis de ne pas me poser cette question.

-Oui je sais mais je veux savoir. Dit moi Roxas, pourquoi tu ne me dis rien. Parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-O-oui.

-C'est normal. Mais j'ai un marcher à te proposer.

-Quel marcher?

-Je te pose des questions puis tu m'en pose.

-Je pourrai tu posé toute les questions que je veux?

-Oui.

-Bon... je veux bien répondre à tes questions.

-Alors quand tu t'es fais kidnappé?

-Il y à plus de trente jours.

-Tant que sa. Je resserrai encore plus mes bras sur ses épaules. Bon passons à la deuxième questions.

-OK va-si.

-Pourquoi tu étais à l'hôpital?

-Comment sais-tu que j'étais à l'hôpital?

-J'ai fais des recherches, et de plus sa se voit vu comment tu marche.

-Tu est en train d'insinuer que je marche bizarrement?

-Non juste que tu marche lentement. Bref répond à ma question maintenant.

-Ils y à deux mois environ, on à eu un accident de voiture, j'ai du faire de la rééducation pour mes jambes.

-C'était si grave que sa?

-Oui.

Je colla encore plus sa tête contre mon torse.

-Question suivante.

-Comme « ils » ont fait pour te kidnappé?

-Quand j'ai appris que je pouvais partir de l'hôpital j'ai appeler Ventus pour qu'il soit au courant. Il ma alors proposé de venir me chercher j'ai dit oui sans hésiter. Il me donna alors l'heure du rendez-vous, ont c'étaient donné rendez-vous devant l'hôpital. Comme il était en retard je suis partie à une air de jeu où j'avais l'habitude d'y aller avec ma mère et qui était à deux pas de l'hôpital. Et c'est là que c'est arriver.

-C'est arrivé vite.

-Oui. Question suivante?

-Oui, comment ont te traitais là où tu étais détenu?

-Je te l'es déjà dis mais bon. On nous traitaient comme des esclaves, ils nous battaient, frappaient. J'ai voulu me tuer, mais à se moment là je me suis dis que j'allai abandonnée une personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

-Ton frère?

-Oui, Ventus est la personne que j'aime le plus en se monde.

-Et après c'est qui?

-Sora.

-Et après.

-Mes parents.

-Et après?

-Toi.

-Moi?

-Oui, je me suis rendus compte petit à petit que je tenais vraiment à toi même si tu ma fais enduré PAS mal de chose depuis que je te connais.

-Sa c'est bien vrai.

-Tu na plus de question j'espère parce que la je suis à bout.

-Je vois sa.

Je lui fit un bisou sur le front, c'est vrai qu'il m'avait dis beaucoup de chose le concernent.

-Maintenant c'est à moi de te poser des questions.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu est entré dans l'organisation il y a combien de temps?

-Je suis entré dans l'organisation à l'age de neuf ans donc, c'était il y à dix ans.

-Tu fais partis de cette organisation depuis si longtemps, ton frère est entré dans l'organisation en même temps que toi?

-Oui. Tu à d'autres questions à me posé?

-Oui quel est l'endroit où ta ma acheter?

-C'était à illusiopolis. D'autre question?

-Non c'est tous se que je voulais savoir.

-T'es sûr?

-Oui.

-Enfaîte j'ai une dernier question à te poser.

-Quoi?

-Vient habiter avec moi.

-Quoi?! Et en plus c'est pas vraiment une question.

Il se leva de-suite de son lit les yeux exorbités.

-Vient habité avec moi, répétai-je.

-Oui j'ai entendu la première fois, mais pourquoi?

-Sera plus facile pour les missions et aussi parce que j'ai envie d'habiter avec quelqu'un et que j'ai pas envi que se soit Larxene.

-Parce qu'elle te la proposé?

-Oui plusieurs fois.

-Tu vie seul?

-Oui, depuis que mon frère n'est plus là.

Je pouvais le voir hésiter.

-Désoler mais non je ne peut pas laisser seul Ventus.

-Tu devrai arrêter d'être collé à lui.

-Je ne suis pas collé à lui.

-Dit se que tu veut, je te laisse deux jours pour réfléchir.

-Et je fais comment pour te donné ma réponse?

-Je t'appellerai, comme j'ai ton numéro.

-Comment tu à fais pour l'obtenir d'ailleurs?

-J'ai fais des recherches.

-C'est fou tous se qu'on trouver en fessent quelques recherches.

Fin POV Axel.

Début POV Roxas.

Axel partie. Je resta dans ma chambre pour continuer à faire mes devoirs, mais je n'arrivai pas à me concentré. J'arrivai pas à y croire je lui avais tous dis, maintenant il me connaissait complètement. Mais moi je le connaissais pas encore complètement... Eh je n'arrivai à y croire que Larxene cette sale vipère aurait put habiter avec Axel.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Riku.

Une fois chez moi, j'appelle Xion, elle décrocha à une vitesse déconcertante.

-Allô?

_-Oui Riku._

-C'est bon je vais être serveur employer dans Kingdom.

_-Tu a fais vite._

-Et toi tu a réussi à faire amie-amie avec sa fille?

_-Oui, je crois que dans trois jours tous au plus ont aura fini notre mission, et ont sera libre pour le reste des vacances d'hiver._

-Tu ne devrai pas te réjouir trop vite.

_-À bon pourquoi? Toi et moi ont fais une bonne équipe non?_

-Oui on fait une bonne équipe, mais une mission peu toujours se passer avec des accrocs.

_-Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas._

-C'est surtout toi qui n'est pas assez prudente.

_-Je suis très prudente._

-Vraiment?

_-Oui. D'ailleurs sa ne te gène pas plus que sa de faire un job d'été?_

-Non.

_-Et pourquoi? Je pensai que sa te grènerai plus que sa de devoir travailler pendant toute les vacances._

-Je suis obligé de le faire, c'est pour une mission.

Nous discutions encore pendant quelque minutes avant que je raccroche. La mission qu'on avaient consistais à trouver des informations sur un dénommer Zack, moi je devais aller travailler dans le même restaurent que lui et Xion elle devait trouver des informations après de sa fille nommée Youfie. En faite j'avais mentis à Sora, je n'avais pas de loyer à payer je devais juste travailler pendant quelque temps au même endroit que Zack, pour en savoir plus sûr lui. Je me sentais mal de lui avoir mentis, surtout qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. J'allume la télé et regarda un bêtiser, je me tordais du rire tous seul devant ma télé. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, je me levis et alla ouvrir, c'était Vanitas. Il entra sans dire un mot et s'installa sur le canapé en cuire du salon. Je commençai à lui parler.

-Pourquoi tu est venu me voir moi? tu ne veux pas plutôt aller voir Larxene?

-Cette connasse non merci.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous êtes partenaire...

-Et si je suis venu te voir toi en particulier c'est parce que tu est s'en douter une personne que j'apprécie le plus.

-Un ami?

-Rêve pas.

-Tu veux me parler de quoi?

-De se qui viens de m'arriver.

Il m'expliqua alors se qu'il avait appris sûr Ventus, et le coup de fil de Saïx.

-Tu n'a pas envie que se soit Larxene qui prenne ta mission si j'ai bien compris?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est à moi de le protéger.

-C'est sûr que si c'est Larxene, elle va...

-Oui sa c'est sûr, mais j'ai pas encore trouver qui lui en voulait.

-Tu pourrai demander sa directement à Ventus?

-Hein, mais il va se demander pourquoi.

-Il faut que tu le fasse en douceur, d'abord tu lui pose des questions sur lui en disent que tu veux juste faire plus sa connaissance et après tu lui demande des truc plus personnel et là peut être qu'il te donnera des infos en or.

-Je ne crois pas trop que sa va marcher.

-Et pourquoi?

-Il me connaît déjà trop bien, si je commence à me rapproche de lui il va trouver sa bizarre.

-Tu n'a pas encore essayer je te rappelle.

-Oui mais je sais déjà que sa va pas marcher.

-Bon fais comme te veux.

Nous parlions encore pendant quelque minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à partir. Quand il franchie la porte de sortie je soupira et m'allongea sur le canapé. J'étais content que Vanitas m'apprécie, lui qui n'appréciai pas grand monde et inversement. Mais bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir il persiste à ne plus faire confiance en gens qui l'entoure à cause de ses parents, et son meilleur amis qui sont morts tuer par Saïx.

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Vivre avec Axel, il était sérieux? Il a dit que serai plus facile pour nos missions, mais je pouvais quand même vivre chez moi, non? Mais bon il ne me dirai pas sa si se n'était pas obliger. La seul raison pour que je reste chez moi se serai Ventus, je ne peut pas le laisser seul. Surtout maintenant, maintenant qu'il est en danger. Mais bon Vanitas est là, c'est à lui de le protéger maintenant. J'allai dans la chambre de Ventus en face de la mienne, j'entrai sans frapper, il était sur son lit son ordinateur portable sur ses cuisses.

-Tu pourrai frapper imagine que je me changeai.

-C'est pas grave on est entre mec.

Je m'assit accoter de lui, et pris un air sérieux.

-Je vais sans doute bientôt partir.

-Hein pourquoi? Tu veux aller où?

-Vivre avec Axel.

-V-vivre avec Axel, vous êtes ensemble?

-Oui. Non ! Je sais pas !

-Pourquoi tu veux partir?

-J'ai envie de partir d'ici. Vivre ma vie.

-Comme sa? pas de raison particulière?

-Non juste une envie. Mais je crois pas trop que sa peu être possible, maman et papa vont peu être pas être d'accord.

-Oui je sais mais de toute façons dans quelques jours c'est notre anniversaire, et j'aurai dix-huit ans, et la ils ne pourrons pas m'obliger à rester ici.

-Oui, c'est après demain. Tu veut qu'ont aille leurs demander tous de suite?

-Ouais, je préfère leurs demander maintenant.

Nous partions de sa chambre. Je restai en retrais je trouvai sa bizarre que Ventus l'est tous de suite accepter. Je m'arrête à mi-chemin du couloir, il se retourne.

-Qu'est ce qui y a?

-Tu réagis mieux que se à quoi j'avais penser.

-J'essaie juste de me dire, que tu veux vivre ta vie, donc si tu veux partir de la maison c'est ton choix. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher.

-Merci.

-Mais si Axel, s'en prend à toi, te nourri mal, te fais dormir mal, n'est pas gentil avec toi, ton grand frère viendra te sauver.

-Grand frère, tu est né que vingt minutes avant moi je te rappelle.

-Oui je sais.

Ventus me fit un sourire rassurent et me pris dans ses bras comme il savait si bien le faire. On alla dans le salon où nos parents regardaient un film d'action. Je toussa un peu pour attiré leurs attentions, quand je lut complètement je commença à leurs dire le même chose que j'avais dit à Ventus. Ils fronçaient légèrement leurs sourcils, ils n'avaient pas l'air enchanter par la demande que je venait de leurs faire. Et ils me répondent :

-Non.

-Hein pourquoi?

-Quand je dis non, sa veux dire non jusqu'à ta majorité. Quand tu sera majeur tu pourra habiter avec lui si c'est se que tu souhaite. Après tous je ne serai plus en droit de te dire non, à se moment là.

-De plus on peu faire confiance en ce Axel, c'est lui qui ta fait ramener à nous.

-Oui vous pouvez lui faire confiance Axel est un type bien, ajouta Ventus en me fessent un clin d'œil.

Si seulement il savait qui il est vraiment, ils le verraient d'une autre façons. Je remonta dans ma chambre, avec Ventus à mes coté.

-Tu va aller te recueilli sur la tombe de papa et maman, demain?

-C'est demain anniversaire de leurs morts. Je sais pas si je vais venir.

-Fais comme tu veux en tous cas moi j'y vais, me répondis Ventus en entrent dans sa chambre.

J'allai à mon tour dans ma chambre, nos vrai parents étaient mort d'un accident de la route. Il y a 14 ans, et demain c'était anniversaire de leurs morts. Je ne voulais pas y aller, j'allai encore y repenser alors que j'avais définitivement tourné la page. Je m'allongea dans ma couverture, je pouvais sentir le parfum de Axel sur l'oreiller. C'est dans cette odeur que je m'endormis paisiblement.

Fin POV Roxas


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur:Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à pare Hikaru

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est q'un jeu qu'il faut 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma beta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Marissa Lea: Je suis contente de voir que tu aime la relation entre Vanitas et Ventus. Moi aussi je suis presser de faire habité Roxas et Axel ensemble! :)

Typone: Eh oui Sora et Riku se rapproche et c'est pas fini! :)

Merci encore pour vos review!

Début Chapitre 7.

Début POV Vanitas.

En fin d'après-midi je me dirigea vers le cimetière, j'allai souvent me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents et de mon meilleur ami.

Même si je n'aimais pas trop venir dans les cimetières, je m'obligeai à venir. Je marchai entres les tombes avant d'arriver devant les pierres tombales de mes parents. Je respira un grand coup, m'approcha un peu et toucha les pierres tombales du bout des doigts pour ne surtout pas les abîmer. Toujours le main droite sur la pierre de ma mère je fit une minute de silence. Une fois cette minute terminée je fit pareil avec celle de mon père. J'allai partir à la recherche de celle de mon ancien meilleur ami Seifer, quand je sentis un regard sur moi. Je me retourna vite, sans trouver ne serai-ce qu'une chat. Est-ce du au manque de sommeil ou je devenais parano ? Je regardais de temps en temps derrière moi, pour être sûr de ne pas être surveillé. Une fois arrivé devant la tombe de Seifer, des larmes s'apprêtaient à sortir de mes yeux.

-Van?

C'était Ventus je l'avait reconnu à sa voix douce et à ce surnom qu'il m'avait donné. Je pouvais reconnaître sa voix entre mille...

J'essuyai les petites larmes qui avaient réussi à franchir mes paupières, et me tourna vers lui.

Ses cheveux or et ses yeux bleu étaient... unique

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Ventus?

-Je vient pour la même raison que toi, dit-il en regardent la pierre tombale de mon ami. C'est lui que tu viens voir?

-Oui.

-C'était qui pour toi?

-Mon meilleur ami.

-Je suis vraiment désolé-

-Ne t'excuse pas.

-Tu veux bien que je reste avec toi?

-Fais comme tu veux.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas, j'ai rien fais qui mérite des remerciements.

-Ah bon. Ce Seifer devait être une personne qui comptai beaucoup pour toi.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça?

-Tu pleures.

Je mis ma main sur mon visage et constata qu'il avait effectivement raison des perles salées coulaient de mes yeux. Je m'obstinais à les essuyer mais ils y en avaient toujours. Ventus se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, je fus très surpris. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche en temps normal, mais là je voulais carrément le serrer contre moi et ne plus le lâcher. Il me tenais fermement, je cachai presque mon visage dans son cou fin. Je mis mes bras autour de lui pour aussi le serrer contre moi.

Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça?

Mes larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues pour tomber de mon menton sur l'épaule de Ventus. Putain on dirai un gamin !

Fin POV Vanitas.

Début POV Ventus.

Il me lâcha d'un coup et me repoussa. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras comme ça, instinctivement. Il se tourna mains dans les poche de sa veste.

-Désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser je t'ai dis.

-Oui désolé.

Il grogna, il était toujours dos à moi. Il semblait gêner, il avait les oreilles roses. Il était encore plus mignon quand il était gêné.

-Maintenant tais-toi.

Je le regardai, il ferma les yeux devant la tombe de son ami. Il faisait une minute de silence, je pris une grande inspiration et commença à en faire une, avec lui. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi quand lui l'avait fini, quand je fini la minute de silence je lui souri.

-Arrête de sourire comme un idiot.

-Désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser.

-Déso-

Je stoppa ma phrase en le voyant froncer les sourcils mécontent, il avait un regard assez sévère.

-Tu m'as appelé « Van », tout à l'heure?

-Euh...

-Enfaîte tu peux m'appeler comme ça si te veut.

-Vraiment?

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Cool.

Mon sourire s'élargit sur mon visage.

-Tu viens voir qui au juste, une personne de ta famille?

-Oui mes parents, ils sont morts il y a quatorze ans, dans un accident de la route. C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de leurs morts.

Au fur et à mesure que les mots franchisèrent mes lèvres ma voix commençait à trembler, je n'aimais pas trop parler de leurs morts.

-Tu ne vas pas pleurer j'espère, parce que je vais pas te prendre dans mes bras.

-Non je ne suis pas un pleurnichard moi.

-Hein tu insinues que je suis un peureux?

-Non plutôt une âme sensible.

-Moi une âme sensible, n'importe quoi !

On marcha encore quelques mètres avant que je lui demande si il allait partir ou pas.

-Tu veut que je reste avec toi non? me demanda-il.

-Oui comment tu a deviné?

-Tu a dit toi même que j'avais de bon yeux non?

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

On arriva à la tombe de mes parents je fit une minute de silence, et déposa la rose rouge que j'avais à la main. Puis nous somme partis, je senti un regard sur moi, je marcha plus lentement et regarda discrètement derrière moi. Personne... C' était sûrement mon imagination qui me jouait de tour. Je continua à marcher, à coté de Vanitas en sentant toujours un regard sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai l'impression d'être observé.

-J'ai eu la même impression quand je suis venu ici.

-C'est cool !

-Hein?

-C'est comme dans les séries policières.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de cool là-dedans, les personnes qui sont suivis meurs à la fin.

-Non, je ferai attention à moi, je te l'es promis. Je tien toujours mes promesses.

Il acquiesça et continua à marcher, je marcha un peu plus vite pour être juste à coté de lui.

-Je peux t'amener quelque part? demandai-je à Vanitas.

-Où ça?

-C'est un secret, tu veux venir ou pas?

-... D'accord.

Nous marchions pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant d'arriver dans un terrain de jeux ils y avaient des enfants qui y jouaient, je me dirigea vers les balançoires.

-C'est ici que tu voulais venir?

-Oui.

-T'es vraiment un gamin, t'amuser sur des balançoires.

-Eh ! J'aime bien venir ici moi.

-Pourquoi? dit-il en s'asseyent sur l'autre balançoire à coté de la mienne.

-C'est encore un peu vague mais je crois que c'est ici que ma mère m'a emmener pour la dernière fois.

-Tu en est sûr?

-Non, mais je crois, je n'avais que trois ans après tout. Ah et j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

-Quoi?

-Tes parents sont morts... de quoi?

Il resserra ses mains sur les chaînes de la balançoire. J'avais encore été trop curieux. Je me mis debout puis derrière lui et me rapprocha jusqu'à ce que mon torse touche son dos. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui, et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Désolé ».

-Là t'as raison de t'excuser.

-Ne réponds pas à ma question, je n'aurai pas dû te la poser.

Je commença à desserrer mes bras, quand je sentis sa main douce et froide touchée la mienne et ensuite la tenir fermement. Mon cœur rata un battement, je piquai un fard. Ses oreilles étaient encore devenues rose. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent, ma main chaude dans sa main froide. Il ne voulait pas que je le lâche? Je posa ma tête sur son épaule droite et le regarda sur le coté.

-Ils ont été assassinés, me dit-il.

Instinctivement je resserrera fortement sa main. J'avais bien entendu « assassiner »? Il devait être triste.

Je pouvais ressentir la même chose que lui. Savoir que tu ne reverra pas tes parents, être seul, ne pas être compris... Ne plus avoir t'es parent auprès de toi.

J'aurai aimer grandir plus vite pour être avec eux plus longtemps... J'aimerai me souvenir du visage de ma mère.

J'aurai voulus qu'il n'y ai jamais cet accident. Qui à bouleverser ma vis.

Notre vis...

Tristesse... abandons... tristesse... peur... solitude...

J'avais l'impression de ressentir tous ses sentiments en une seul seconde.

-Comment tu fais... pour ne pas pleurer?

-J'essaye d'être fort, mes parents m'ont toujours dit que si je montrai se que je ressentais vraiment, c'était un signe de faiblesse.

-Je suis pas d'accord, ça prouve surtout que tu peux éprouver des sentiments.

-Des sentiments? J'en éprouve aucuns maintenant.

-Vraiment aucuns ?

Je resserrai sa main et approcha mon visage du sien, pour qu'il puisse sentir ma respiration sur son cou pâle.

-Moi j'en ressens un, et je le ressens qu'avec toi.

Ses oreilles prirent cette fois une teinte rouge. Mon cœur rata un battement. Mes joue prirent un teinte rose.

Il me lâcha la main, et enleva mes bras qui entouraient son cou d'un geste de mains, se leva. Se tourna vers moi. Tous son visage était rouge.

-J-je dois y aller.

-D'accord Van.

Il fit quelque pas, sans même me lancer un regard.

J'aurai aimer qu'il me regarde à se moment précis...

Il avait bégayer, il devait éprouvé une certaine gêne, Il était était mignon... J'esquissai un sourire.

Fin POV Ventus.

Début POV Vanitas.

Je parti presque en courant, sans me retourner. Je me mordais la lèvre très fortement. J'arrivai pas à croire que je lui avais dis tous ça, je n'en avais parler qu'à Riku et Axel. Je perdais tous mes moyens avec lui, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais? Et en plus je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et pris sa main. Je ne me reconnais plus, en plus j'avais aimé le toucher.

Je commença à courir pour arriver le plus vite chez moi, cependant quand je fus arrivé je voulais déjà repartir. Le visage de Larxene était dans mon champ de vision.

Elle avait fait comment pour entrée? Je ferma la porte derrière moi, et m'avança jusqu'à elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Comment tu as fais pour entrée?

-Je veux te voir c'est plutôt évident, et j'ai le double de tes clés.

-Quoi, rend-la moi.

-Ça sûrement pas. Ont est partenaires je te rappelle. Tout ce qui est à toi est aussi à moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Je suis venue te dire que j'ai officiellement récupéré ta mission.

-Quoi?!

-J'ai ta mission.

-Oui j'avais compris, mais pourquoi?

-Ordre de Xemnas.

-Bah dis lui que c'est pas possible. C'est MA mission.

-Il se doutait déjà que tu dirai ça, donc il m'a dit de te dire que demain tu devras aller le rejoindre à la base et lui dire qui veux du mal à Ventus. Ça ne doit pas être difficile tu le suis depuis cinq jours environ tu dois déjà savoir qui est la personne qui lui veut du mal.

-Lui dire qui est cette personne?

-Oui, tu ne la toujours pas trouvé?

-Non.

-Moi qui pensai qu'un grand garçon comme toi trouverais plus vite.

-La ferme et sors de chez moi !

-Oh t'inquiète pas, je n'allai pas rester une minutes de plus de toute façon.

Elle parti je ferma à clé la porte avant qu'elle ne revienne. Je m'allongea sur le canapé.

Non je ne savais pas qui lui voulais du mal.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

À peine rentré chez moi que je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Axel. Le problème c'est que je n'avais pas son numéro. Comment faire? Après se qui m'étais arriver aujourd'hui je devais absolument l'appeler.

_Flash-back._

_À la pause du midi, j'allai sur le toit. Je fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait Neku, je m'approcha de lui. Il enleva son casque et me regarda avec un petit sourire sur le coté._

_-Roxas, j'ai remarqué quelque chose en cours de sport._

_-Quoi?_

_-Ton tatouage._

_-À bon, toi aussi tu en porte un aussi je me trompe?_

_-Oui. Tu pourrai me le montré?_

_-Hein euh non. Pourquoi tu veut le voir?_

_-Je veux le voir c'est tous alors montre le moi._

_-Non._

_-Pourquoi tien tu tant que sa à ne pas me le montré?_

_-Et toi pourquoi tu tien tant que sa à le voir?_

_-Parce que j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un avec un tatouage qui ressemblai au tien, et je voudrai être sûr._

_-D'accord je te le montre, mais tu me montre le tien après?_

_-Pff bon d'accord._

_Je lui fit un sourire. Pourquoi il voulait tant que sa voir mon tatouage._

_J'espère qu'il sauras pas que je fais partis de l'organisation. Si il sait que je fais partis de l'organisation il pourrai tous de suite appeler la police._

_Je lève ma manche jusqu'à ce que mon « XIII » soit visible. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi en fixant mon tatouage._

_-Alors il ressemble à le tatouage que porte « cette » personne?_

_-Non, se sont tous les deux des nombres romain, sauf que le tien est noir alors que le sien est de couleur rouge. Et de plus se n'est pas le même nombre._

_-C'est à toi de me montré le tien._

_-Bon..._

_Il se tourna et souleva un peu sa veste et son t-shirt, son tatouage était maintenant visible._

_-C'est marqué quoi? demandai-je._

_\- « Juste pour vous... »_

_-Pourquoi te t'es fait un tatouage?_

_-Parce que. Me répondit-il sèchement en se tournent à nouveau vers moi._

_-Je peu te poser une dernière question?_

_-Oui quoi?_

_-Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir si mon tatouage ressemblai à celui d'un autre?_

_-Une personne qui portais le même tatouage que toi... à tué mes parents... juste devant moi. Depuis je chercher cette personne pour la tué._

_-L-la tué?_

_-Non pas vraiment je ne veut pas devenir un meurtrier comme « lui», je veut juste le retrouver et l'envoyer en prison. Pour qu'il paix pour son crime._

_-Ah d'accord, j'ai eu peur je pensais réellement que tu voulais tué cette personne._

_Il esquissa un petit sourire puis avant de partir il me dis :_

_-Ne dis à personne ce que je viens de te dire._

_-Oui t'inquiète._

_Encore un mensonge..._

_Fin flash-back._

Sa voudrai dire qu'il y a une personne dans l'organisation qui aurait tué les parents de Neku? Qui?

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Je marchai en direction de la maison de Riku, quand je fut arriver je frappa à la porte, il avait plutôt une grand maison. Il m'ouvrit, il ouvrit grand les yeux il avait l'air très très surpris.

-S-Sora?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu là? Comment ta fais pour trouver mon adresse?

-Secret!

-Bon maintenant que ta là tu peut entré.

J'entre de suite, sa maison était spacieuse. Ma bouche forma un O, je la ferma avant qu'une mouche ne rentre. Il ri devant ma réaction plus qu'exagéré.

-Tu est venu me voir pour une raison particulière?

-Oui je suis venu pour une raison très particulière pour qui me prend-tu voyons ... je suis venu pour... pour voir ton chat. Oui c'est ton chat que je viens voir.

-Mon chat?

-Oui.

Il souri, il alla dans une autre pièce et revenu avec un coussin où dessus son chat dormait. Hikari était trop mignons. Il le posa accoter de moi et il s'assit accoter de moi.

-Je peut le caresser?

-Oui.

-Il ne griffes pas au moins?

-Il griffes... un peu.

-C'est pas trop rassurent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il n'est pas sauvage.

J'affichai un faux sourire, sa ne ma rassurai pas trop. Il prit ma main droit, le rythme cardiaque de mon cœur s'accéléra, et il la posa sur la tête du chat encore endormie. Une fois ma main droite sur les poiles du chat il enleva sa main.

Le souri que j'avais au lèvres se dissipa quand sa main n'était plus en contacte avec la sienne.

-Il est tous doux.

-Ouais, il perd beaucoup de ses poiles.

Mes lèvres s'élargissent, je commençai à caresser la tête et le dos du chat, qui il se réveille en s'étirent. J'enlevai ma main, il commença à marcher sur le canapé et à venir vers moi, je reculais vers Riku sans m'en rendre compte. Je toucha le torse de Riku avec mon dos, je déglutie.

-Tu à peur des chats ou quoi?

-Hein moi, peur des chats? N'importe quoi. Répondais-je.

-Alors arrête de te rapproche de moi, et laisse le monté sur t'es genoux.

Il avait raison, je m'arrêta et la laissai monté sur moi. Une fois que le chat fut sur mes genoux, je recommença à le caresser. Il ronronnait, trop mignon. Riku et moi discutions de tous et de rien, j'en avais appris beaucoup sûr lui aujourd'hui. J'adorai son rire, il riait souvent quand je fessai des blagues. Quand j'allai partir, avant de franchir la porte qui allai nous séparé je lui dis:

-Après demain ont commencent à travailler ensembles.

-Je suis pressé de voir comment ça va se passer.

-Oui moi aussi, je viendrai te chercher dès six heurs du matin.

-Quoi?!

-Mais non je rigole, je viendrai à sept heurs.

-OK, mais j'espère qu'ont ce verra avant.

Je lui fit un signe de la main puis partie. Je pinçai mes lèvres et regarda la ciel,

-Oui... moi aussi j'espère qu'ont va se revoir...

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

J'étais allonger sur mon lit en pensent à tous se qui étais arrivé aujourd'hui... se que j'avais appris sur la morts des parents de Vanitas.

Assassiné... qui aurai pu faire une chose aussi horrible.

Je me tournais encore et encore dans mon lit, que je fini par tomber. Se que j'avais dis à Vanitas sur le sentiment que je ressentais que quand j'étais avec lui, c'était comme si je lui avais dis mes sentiments. Que je commençai à l'aimer, ou plutôt qu'il me plaisait beaucoup, beaucoup.

Je m'assit sur mon bureau et ouvris mon cahier d'histoire, j'avais cinq exercices à faire pour demain, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça. Je sortie de ma chambre et alla dans la chambre de Roxas. Lui aussi semblai perdus, il fessait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir remarquer ma présence, jusqu'à ce que je posa ma mains sur son épaule.

-Qu'est ce qui y a? demandais-je.

-Tu à le numéro de Axel? Je doit vite lui parlé.

Il avait dis ça avec une tête de chien battue et un regard désespérée.

-Euh non, si toi même tu ne la pas, c'est sûr que je ne l'aurai pas non plus.

-Oh non comment je vais faire?

-Qu'est ce qui y a?

-Euh non rien.

-Tu est mauvais menteur, aller dit il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?

-Oui, mais je peut en parlé que à Axel. Désole.

-C'est pas grave, t'inquiète.

-Et toi ça va? Tu est très pale par rapport à d'habitude.

-À bon?

Il hocha la tête. Je lui dis alors se que j'avais sur le cœur. Se que je ressentais avec Vanitas.

-Tu est gay?

-Oui, tu ma dis de te le dire si c'était la cas alors je te le dis.

-Je suis content que tu est enfin trouver ton âme-sœur. Et que tu m'en a parler.

-Oui moi aussi.

Il me pris dans ses bras en affichent un sourire, puis il me lâcha.

-C'est un nouveau collier? en montrent le collier que je portai au cou.

-Euh oui c'est Vanitas qui me la offert.

-À bon, c'est gentil de sa pare.

_Flash-back._

_Vanitas et moi étions entré dans un boutique de vêtements, il poussa un lourd soupire._

_Je l'avais rencontré dans la rue et l'avais obliger à venir avec moi._

_Quand nous allions sortir mes yeux accrochèrent de-suite à un collier avec un chaîne en argents, il était vraiment beau. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'acheter il ne me restais plus d'argents, c'est alors que Vanitas alla à la caisse et l'acheta._

_-Tien._

_-Hein mais non garde le._

_-Avec la tête de chien battu que t'avait j'étais obliger de l'acheter._

_-Merci Van._

_-Je t'es déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça._

_-Mais c'est tellement mignons._

_-Arrête de dire des conneries, et retourne toi, que je puisse te le mettre._

_-OK._

_Je me retourne, il accroche le collier à mon cou. Ses doigts froid frôle ma peau, juste en sentent ses doigts toucher mon cou me fessai frissonner de plaisir._

_-C'est aussi un moyen de sceller la promesse que tu ma faite, me dit-il._

_-Même si tu ne m'aurai pas offert se collier je l'aurai quand même pas rompus la promesse que je t'es faite._

_Nous sortis du magasin, je regarda derrière moi, j'avais comme l'impression qu'ont me regardais._

_Fin flash-back._

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Axel.

J'étais en route vers Illusiopolis, pour aller dans un grand bâtiment qui se trouvais dans un endroit très malfamé de Paris. C'était ici que j'avais trouver Roxas. Illusiopolis était le nom du battement ou l'ont avais vendus Roxas, et c'était aussi là que j'avais une mission.

Je devais trouver des informations sur Xigbar, puis le tuer. Quand j'étais venu ici lui parler, j'avais assister à l'enchère qui donnais se jour là, et c'est la, que j'avais acheter Roxas.

5 minutes plus tare j'arrivai dans Illusiopolis, je monta au quatrième étages les mains dans les poches de mon jean, puis alla dans le bureau de Xigbar. Sa puai la cigarette, la drogue et autre chose. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je grimaça en voyant le canapé à moitiez déchiré, mais bon...

-C'est bien toi qui à acheter le blondinet?

-Oui.

-Grâce à toi ont à gagner encore plus que ce qu'on gagne en un an de travaille.

Je fit un demi sourire, puis mit étendis mes jambe sur son bureau qui lui semblai plus moderne que le reste de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, posa ses coudes sur la table et afficha un sourire de pervers .

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Tu ne veux plus du gosse? Trop tare ont ne reprend plus se qui a été vendu.

-Tant mieux parce que je n'allai pas vous le rendre.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Il ma dit tous ce vous lui aviez fais subir ici, dit-je en me levant. Absolument tous.

Je me mit derrière lui. Je pouvais le voir transpirer à grosse gouttes et déglutir difficilement.

-Toute les blessures que vous lui aviez infliger, il ne les a pas oublier.

Je mit ma main droite devant sa bouche, et commença à l'étouffer, il se débattais, puis soixante seconde après, il mourra.

Quand je devais tuer une personne j'évitai de le tuer avec une arme, car je pouvais voir le visage perdre vis... alors que si je les étouffaient par derrière je ne les voyait pas mourir à petit feu. Et je me sentais un peu moins coupable.

J'effaçai toute les traces prouvent que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce puis partie par les escaliers de secours en dehors de l'immeuble. Je monta sur ma moto mit mon casque et partis vers la basse de l'organisation. Je devais faire mon rapport à Saix ou à moins que je le fasse demain. Tien d'ailleurs c'est pas demain que je doit appeler Roxas pour savoir si ont va habités ensemble ou pas.

Fin POV Axel.

Fin Chapitre 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur:Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à pare Hikaru

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est q'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma beta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Début Chapitre 8.

Début POV Vanitas.

La veille de vacance, je ne voulais pas aller en cours. Mais bon j'y étais obligé. Je me leva de mon lit et alla dans la cuisine pris mon petit déjeuner, puis alla dans ma salle de bain. Je m'habilla, et parti en direction de mon lycée, Axel me rejoint quelque minutes après.

-Salut! me dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

-Salut, fit-je avec moins d'enthousiasme.

Mon téléphone vibra, je le pris... c'était Saïx.

-Quoi?!

_-Aujourd'hui tu dois faire ton rapport._

-Oui je sais !

_-Tu veux quelques jours de plus?_

-Non c'est bon !

Je raccrocha, JE N'AIMAIS PAS SAIX ! Larxene et lui n'arrêtaient pas de me mettre de la pression. C'était énervant.

-C'était Saïx? me demanda Axel.

-Oui comment t'as su ?

-Il n'y qu'avec lui, que tu parles comme sa...

-Il m'énerve.

-Il voulait quoi?

-Il m'a fait rappeler que je devais faire mon rapport.

-Ah ça me fais penser que je dois aussi en faire un.

Je me retourna d'un coup, personne, je me retourna d'un coup, la rue était vide. Je fit quelque pas en regardents au alentoure . Axel fronça les sourcils.

-Tu fais quoi là?

-J'ai eu l'impression qu'on me regardai.

-T'es devenu parano ma parole,ou alors tu n'as pas assez dormi.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le manque de sommeil, parce que Ventus aussi à l'impression qu'on l'observe.

-Peut-être que la personne qui veut du mal à Ventus en veux aussi à toi. Ce serai pour ça que vous avez tous les deux cette impression. Tu ne crois pas?

-Oui, peut-être.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

J'étais sur la route du lycée avec Ventus et Sora. Nous passions devant le lycée de Axel. Et comme par hasard, lui Vanitas et Riku y étaient. Sora nous pris par le bras pour qu'ont aillent leurs dire bonjour. Instinctivement j'allai vers Axel, Sora vers Riku et Ventus avec Vanitas.

-Alors ça va le nain ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et oui je vais bien, et toi ?

-Oui. Alors ta réponse ?

-Quel réponse ?

-Tu viens habiter avec moi ?

-J'en est parlé avec mes parents et...

-Et...?

-Ils ont dit non, jusqu'à ma majorité.

-Et c'est quand que tu attendras ta majorité?

-Demain.

-À bon?

-Oui, je suis né le 21 décembre.

-Oh dommage j'ai pas prévu de cadeau.

-C'est pas grave.

-Je t'en offrirai un quand même.

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr.

Axel me souri, je piqua un fard. La honte il l'a remarqué en plus.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

-Riku !

Je lui sauta au cou.

-Arg ! Sora tu m'étrangle.

-Désolé. Je suis juste content de te voir.

-Moi aussi, il sourit.

-Je suis pressé d'être demain ! On travaillera enfin ensemble !

-Oui.

-Imagine qu'on a les mêmes horaires en plus.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on aura exactement les mêmes.

-Tu n'est pas très optimiste. Tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi c'est ça ? Tu trouves que je suis trop collant, que je te touche trop?

-Si je veux travailler avec toi.

Il détourne un peu le regard et se mord la lèvre inférieure, il est tellement beau.

-Et le fait que tu sois tactile... ne me dérange pas, au contraire... j'aime bien quand tu me touche.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, j'ai des millions de papillons dans la ventre, je rougis comme un pivoine. Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête. Je n'ose même pas le regarder.

_«__J'aime bien quand tu me touche.__»_

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Je m'approcha de Vanitas à grand pas, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller fort.

-Ça va?

Il sursauta, puis me regarda dans les yeux. Il était triste, ça se voyait. Il hocha la tête. Puis me dit :

-Tu te rappelles de la promesse que tu m'a faite?

-Oui, de faire attention à moi.

-Oui.

Il se rapprocha de moi je me crispa, et mes yeux s'ouvrèrent de plus en plus grand. Il pris une de mes mains, sa main était encore plus froide que d'habitude... elle était douce.

-Fait vraiment attention à toi.

-Oui. Pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant pour moi?

Je serrai un peu plus sa main qui emprisonnai la mienne.

-Parce que ce que je tien « un peu » à toi.

-Moi aussi je tien « beaucoup » à toi.

Je pris sa deuxième main, nos doigts s'enlaçaient et se touchaient timidement.

-Si tu a un problème tu me le dirai, me dit Vanitas en détournent un peu les yeux

-Oui oui.

-C'était une question.

-À bon?

-Donne-moi ton numéro.

-D'accord.

-C'était pas une question non plus.

-Ah.

Je ris un peu avant de lui passer mon numéro, il fit de même.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

-Une personne dans l'organisation porte un tatouage rouge ?

-Euh oui.

-Qui ?

-Xion pourquoi?

-ça voudrais dire que c'est Xion qui aurait tué les parents de Neku...

-Hein?

-Non rien.

Je lui fit un signe de la main, avant d'aller prendre Sora et Ventus pour qu'on y aille. Ventus était tout rouge quand je suis passé le prendre, Sora quant à lui faisait un câlin à Riku j'avais raté un épisode ou quoi? Quand nous arrivions en salle de classe, Sora était toujours plongé dans ses fantasmes. Ont commençaient par histoire, la matière que je détestais. M. Xehanort commença à interroger des élèves sur les exercices qu'ont devaient faire pour aujourd'hui. Il interrogea encore une fois Ventus. J'aime pas se prof, il aime Ventus ou quoi !?

-J'ai pas fais mes exercices monsieur.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Je... j'avais oublié.

-Vous viendrez en heure de colle, et j'espère que cette fois ci vous ne l'oublierez pas.

-Euh, d'accord.

-Et vous me répondez !

-Hein m-mais non, j'ai dit ça pour vous dire que je viendrai à mon heure de colle.

Non mais il était sérieux là ! C'est qui ce prof à deux balles qui met des heures de colles, juste parce que « un » exercice n'est pas fait ! À l'heure de la pause, je me dirigea vers mon casier, Rhyme y était aussi. Elle regardait quelque chose dans son casier, qui semblait la terrifiée. Elle referma d'un coup son casier, et une feuille s'y échappa. Mais je la pris avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, Rhyme me repris le papier des mains, le chiffonna pour le mettre ensuite dans sa poche et partie.

Même si elle me l'avait pris vite des mains j'avais réussi à lire se qui était marqué : ''Barre _toi de se lycée ! Connase!''_

Non mais franchement c'était qui ces mecs qui lui disais ça ! ça devait être Setzer ! Il se prenait pour quoi lui? Je me dirigea vers derrière le gymnase pour le voir pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée. J'étais arriver derrière le gymnas lui et ses amis étaient en train de fumer, la fumer les entouraient. Je me rapproche d'eux en aggitant ma main devant mon visage, une fois devant lui et ses copains je lui dis :

-Eh Setzer j'veux te parler.

-Et pourquoi?

-Tu verras. Et seul à seul sans ces gens qui te servent d'amis.

Ses amis grogna,Setzer soupira puis commença à me suivre pour qu'on s'éloigne d'eux. Une fois assez éloigné je me retourna vers lui.

-Tu te rends compte de se que tu a fais !?

-De quoi tu me parles?

-Les choses que tu fais endurer à Rhyme.

-Cette conne n'est même pas capable de garder ça pour elle, quelle pleurnicheuse !

-Elle ne m'a rien dit, je l'est deviné.

-Eh alors?

-Je repose ma question : tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais endurer à Rhyme?

-Franchement je m'en fous.

-Tu vois pas qu'elle souffre, qu'elle a peur ! Qu'elle peut se suicider à cause de toi !

-...

-Répond ! Tu peut être responsable de son suicide !

-...

-Ne la touche PLUS !

-Je ne savais pas que l'ange Roxas pouvait se transformer en démon.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors tais-toi !

Je pare les poings fermer. JE DÉTESTAI les personnes comme lui : arrogant, méchant, sarcastique, et débile ! Je lui jette un regard noir rempli de haine J'allai rejoindre Sora et Ventus qui étaient sur le toit. Je m'assis à côté d'eux.

-Tu étais parti où? me demanda Ventus.

-Régler quelque chose.

Sora et Ventus me sourient.

-J'ai pas envie d'avoir une heure de colle, se plaignie Ventus.

-Je te comprend, surtout que tu seras sans doute tout seul avec se prof bizarre, dit Sora à mon frère.

-Quoi !? dit-je choqué. Tu sera tous seul?

-Bah oui. Mais ça passera vite, me dit Ventus en souriant.

Quelques minutes après nous retournions en cours.

Fin POV Roxas.

oOoOo

Début POV Axel.

À midi j'allai à la base, j'allai de suite voir Saïx, pour lui faire mon rapport. Il devait être dans le salon de l'organisation... comme toujours. Une fois dans le salon, je vis qu'il y était bien là. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-C'est pour mon rapport.

-D'accord. Alors quel sont les informations que tu as trouvé sur Xigbar?

-Xigbar était bien la personne qui travaillai dans la vente d'enfants à Illusiopolis.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr?

-Car c'est lui qui a vendu Roxas.

-Tu la bien tué?

-Oui, et j'ai bien effacé tout se qui pouvait me trahir.

-C'est bon, ton rapport est fini.

-Quand j'aurai ma prochaine mission?

-Je te le dirai quand t'en aura une.

Je parti, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas grand chose à lui dire, après tout ma mission consistait surtout à savoir si Xigbar vendait bien les enfants qu'il kidnappait, et comme c'était le cas, je devais le tuer.

Fin POV Axel.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

À 15H30, on avait fini les cours... Mais moi je devais aller en heure de colle... Je dis au revoir à Sora et Roxas puis alla dans la salle de cours du prof. Je frappa à la porte puis entra, il était à son bureau. J'allai partir à ma place de d'habitude, quand il m'interpella pour me dire de venir m'asseoir à la place juste devant lui. Je soupira intérieurement, puis avec la boule au ventre j'allai m'asseoir à la place qu'il m'avait choisi. Il n'y avait personne dans la classe, à part lui et moi. Je commença à travailler. À peine une trentaine de minutes après, il brisa le silence.

-J'ai lu dans ton dossier scolaire que tu n'avais plus tes parents. C'est vrai?

Je serrai mon stylo. « pourquoi il a lu ça, c'était si personnel » Je déglutis difficilement. Inspira puis expira et lui répondis enfin.

-Oui.

Je lui avais répondu sèchement, je ne voulais pas qu'il me demande encore quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas me laisse finir mes exercices tranquillement.

-Ils sont morts de quoi?

-Je n'est pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec vous.

-Peut-être, mais moi j'ai envie de savoir.

-Je ne suis pas obligé de vous le dire.

-Tu veux d'autres heures de colle?

-Q-quoi mais c'est du chantage.

-Tu peux interpréter ça comme tu veux. En faite je connais déjà la réponse.

-H-hein?

Je me leva d'un coup. Comment pouvait-il connaître la réponse. Les seuls à qui j'avais parler de l'accident étaient Sora et... Vanitas.

-Tu doit sûrement te demande comment je peux savoir ça.

-O-oui, et j'aimerai que vous me dite pourquoi vous le saviez.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions.

Je commençai à trembler de tous mes membres, mon sang se glaça sur place. Je pouvais sentir mon souffle se faire de plus en plus rapide, tous comme mon rythme cardiaque.

-Je vais te poser une deuxième question, et je crois que cette fois tu pourras me répondre. Pourquoi tu restes à longueur de temps avec Vanitas !?

D'un seul coup le visage de Vanitas m'apparut. Il connaissait Vanitas? Ça ne pouvait pas être son père, Vanitas m'avait dit lui-même qu'il était mort assassiné tous comme sa mère. Je recula, il avança. J'étais terrifié. Ce sentiment d'être suivi depuis quelques jours c'était lui...

-V-vous connaissez Vanitas?

-Je t'ai dit que c'était moi qui posai les questions !

Il s'approcha tellement vite de moi que je pu que reculer, et il me mit un coup de poing dans la joue droite. Je recula de quelques pas, ma main sur ma joue. Sa faisais vachement mal, que j'avais l'impression d'avoir la mâchoire cassée. Je pouvais sentir mon sang s'accumuler dans ma bouche, mais le recracha aussi vite. Il reposa sa question :

-Pourquoi tu est tout le temps avec Vanitas !?

-Eh alors qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire que je sois avec lui?

-Ça me dérange ! Ne l'approche plus ! Ne l'approche pas ! Ne le vois plus !

Pourquoi... Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans mes yeux. Pourquoi t'en de haine? Il me pris par le col et me plaqua au mur, il commença à me secouer pour que je me cogne à chaque fois contre le mur derrière moi. Ma tête commença à me faire mal. Il commença à me donner des coups de poings. Je commençais à saigner de la tête. J'essayai de me défendre, le plus possible mais je n'arrivais à rien.

-Tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, je le sais car c'est moi qui les ais percuter il y a quatorze ans !

Quoi ! C-c'était lui dans la voiture ce jour là !

-Je voulais tous vous tuer toi et ta famille, mais toi et ton idiot de frère y avez échappés !

Je me défendais presque plus tellement j'étais anéantis. C'était à cause de lui que, Roxas et moi avions été orphelins. Que nous avions perdus nos parents. Je veux pleurer ! Mais là je dois surtout réussir à partir. Je lui donne à mon tour un coup, puis me dégage de son emprise. C'est à ce moment là que je ressens la douleur dans mon ventre et dans ma tête. Je commence à sentir une douleur affreuse au jambes, qui se mirent à ne plus pouvoir me porter. Je tentais de me relever malgré la douleur, mais Xehanort me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je crache un peu de sang, j'ai mal.

-Normalement j'aurai dû te tuer mais je préfère faire autrement. Je vais faire durer le plaisir, et te détruire petit à petit.

Me détruire...? il me donna un autre coup, mais cette fois sur mon poignet droit, et un autre dans le visage. J'ai mal !

-Je te le dis tout de suite ! Si tu t'approches encore une fois de Vanitas je te tuerais ! Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi se sera au tour de ton frère Roxas.

Roxas... Vanitas... Vanitas... Roxas... Vanitas... Vanitas... Vanitas... Roxas... Vanitas... Vanitas...

Vanitas s'il te plais vient m'aider... je t'en supplie... des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Xehanort me donna encore une dizaine de coup, puis il m'immobilisa et me força à avaler quelque chose. Du poison?

Pourquoi il nous en veut autant. Les coups se succédaient, ma douleur était tellement grande que je crachai du sang à chaque fois que son pied percutai une partie de mon corps. Apprendre que chaque pleurs que Roxas avait eu quand on était petit était à cause de lui, ça m'énerve. D'un coup, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'étrangler, je lui mordis la mains droite violemment assez pour que que mes dents transpercent sa peau mate et lui donna ensuite un coup de pied derrière le genou gauche et lui lâcha la main. Je me mit debout avec les dernières forces qu'il me restait, mes côtes me fessaient me tordre de douleur chaque fois que je faisais un pas pour enfin sortir de cette enfer. Un violent maux de tête me pris d'un seul coup et plutôt violemment, je posa un genou par terre suivi du deuxième et m'allongea sur le sol.

Mes membres me brûlent, ma tête ne m'a jamais fais aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je mis ma main sur mon nez en trompette et la fessa passe derrière ma nuque, puis la regarde. Elle était rouge... rouge écarlate. J'entends des pas venir vers moi, je tremble de peur, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, me frappe encore... je veux pas qu'il me touche ! Les pas commencèrent alors à se faire rare, puis je ne les entendis plus du tout il était parti et il me laissa seul ici avec mes blessures. J'essayai de prendre mon téléphone dans ma poche de mon pantalon avec ma main droite, mon poignet est cassé. Je commença à perdre conscience mes paupière pesaient des tonne je n'avais pas la force de les porter plus longtemps. Je devais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne m'aider. Je composa le numéro de Vanitas, le premier qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Il décrocha de suite.

_-Qu'est se que tu veux?_ me demanda t-il.

-D-désolé.

_-Hein?_

-J-j'ai pas pu accomplir ma p-promesse... ma voix tremblait.

_-Comment ça, où t'es?!_

-V-Van vient m'aider, s'il te plaît... l-lycée.

_-Lycée? T'es dans ton lycée?_

-S-s'il-te plaît...

Je perdis connaissance.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

À 15h50, j'étais parti à la base. Je voulais voir Xion, et lui demander quelque chose. J'allai dans sa chambre, en espérant qu'elle y soit. Je frappa quelques coups à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit, avec elle derrière.

-Roxas?

-S-salut ça va?

-Oui et toi.

Elle me fit entré dans sa chambre. On commença à parler, elle est vraiment gentille je me sentais bien avec elle. Je respirais un bon coup, puis lui posa la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des heures.

-Tu as déjà tuer quelqu'un?

Elle sembla très surprise par ma question, mais bon normal. Elle baissa la tête, puis me répondit.

-O-oui...

-Qui?

-Une fille qui s'appelait Fuu.

Ouf, c'était pas les parents de Neku, ça me soulageait. Xion était le seul membre de l'organisation à porter son tatouage rouge, et comme c'était pas elle, ça voulait dire que la personne qui à tuer les parents de Neku ne fait pas partie de l'organisation. Mais qui alors les à tuer ?

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Putain mais qu'est se qui se passe ! Je parti à la vitesse de la lumière vers le lycée de Ventus. J'essayais tellement d'arriver vite à ma destination que je percuta plus d'une personne sans m'excuser. Ventus devait être en heure de colle bien que son frère n'est pas avec lui, et qu'ils sont dans la même classe. Mais il était où dans son lycée? Enfin arrivé devant son lycée après dix minutes de course, je parti à la vie scolaire pour leur demander où doit se trouver Ventus. La dame qui y était charmant et gentille, elle m'avait tout de suite donnée les informations dont j'avais besoin sans me poser de questions. Je me rendis dans le bâtiment qu'elle m'avait dit et monta quatre par quatre les marches, je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je cherche la salle ou se trouvait Ventus, la salle 24.

Une fois devant celle-ci, mon sang se glaça sur place, comment il était? est ce qu'il allais bien? Ma main qui s'approchait de la poignet commençait à trembler, je me rappela de la voix de Ventus...

_«V-Van vient m-m'aider, s-s'il te plaît... l-lycée. »_

_« S-s'il-te plaît... »_

J'ouvris la porte la boule au ventre et la peur dans les yeux. Ventus était allongé sur le sol, du sang partout sur lui, mon cœur ne m'avait jamais fais aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je couru vers lui, et m'accroupis à côté de lui, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche pour tomber sur son menton, sa mâchoire était bleu et rouge, son cou aussi était rouge pourpre tout comme les articulations de ses mains, il avait le poignet droit presque tordu, sa tête saignait et son nez est cassé. Des larmes de tristesse et de colère commencèrent à couler abondamment sur mes joues de couleur rouge. Si je trouve la personne qui lui a fais, je le tue ! Cette personne... !

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensés jusqu'à ce que je sentis la main de Ventus frôler mes larmes qui coulaient toujours sur mes joues. Sa main était chaude, même si il était mal en point, il gardait toujours cette chaleur que j'aimai.

-V-Van t-tu pleures qu'es c-ce que t-t'as?

-A-arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi imbécile !

-P-pardonne moi.

-Ne t'excuse pas, et arrête de parler garde tes forces.

-Merci d'être v-venu.

-Évidemment que j'allai venir te sauver, maintenant tais toi !

Je pris sa main qui allai bientôt tomber tellement il était à bout de fatigue, et l'enlaça bien dans la mienne, avec mon autre main je pris mon téléphone et appela les urgences. Une fois mon coup de fil fini je regarda encore une fois Ventus allongé par terre. Putain j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, je n'est pas pu le protéger, je suis un bon à rien.

Pourquoi faut-il que les personnes que j'aime sois dans cette état? POURQUOI?!

Je serrai la main de Ventus, je voulais même le prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne voulais pas encore plus le blesser qu'il ne l'était. Ventus avait perdu connaissance, je le regardai avec plus d'attention, il était vraiment mal en point il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer. Je me mordis la lèvres jusqu'au sang. Les larmes qui s'écoulaient de mes yeux arrêtèrent de couler, je n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Je remarqua que le collier que je lui avais offert n'était plus à son cou...

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Je me rendis à l'hôpital en compagnie de Sora on avais reçu un appel de l'hôpital pour nous dire de venir le plus vite possible. Ils m'avaient juste dit que c'était par rapport à mon frère. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il aille à l'hôpital? D'un seul coup mes penser se tournèrent vers la mission de protection de Ventus faite par Vanitas. Ce n'est que une dizaine de minutes après que nous arrivions à l'hôpital, une infirmière nous amena de suite devant la chambre de mon frère. Je fut surpris de voir Vanitas juste devant elle. D'un seul coup une colère immense jailli de moi, je m'approcha de lui avec Sora à mes coté, Vanitas leva la tête, ses yeux étaient un peu rouge signe qu'il avait pleurer. Mais à ce moment présent je m'en foutais complètement, je me rapprocha de lui, il se leva en poussant un soupir et je le pris par le col de son t-shirt pour ensuite le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Sora poussa un hochet de peur, et commença à regarder dans tout les sens. Malgré ma petite taille je le regardai de haut, je fronçai mes sourcils mécontents et resserrai encore plus son col.

-Tu m'as dis que tu le protégerai ! Hein !? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec lui?! ma voix sanglotait et des larmes se regroupaient dans mes yeux. Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance mais en faite non ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! C'est ta faute si il est comme ça, ne le voit plus !

-Roxas arrête! me cria Sora, c'était une des rares fois où j'entendais Sora crier. Je sais pas c'est quoi cette histoire protection, mais tu vas arrêter tout de suite.

Je lâcha Vanitas qui parti de suite sans demander son reste, c'était bizarre qu'il ne m'est rien dit... Je me retourna vers Sora qui avait les mains derrière la tête en me fixant.

-Roxas je sais que tu dois être à fleur de peau en ce moment mais arrête de te défouler sur tout se qui bouge. Vanitas à le droit de venir voir Ventus. Je sais que tu ne portes pas spécialement Vanitas dans ton cœur... mais Ventus lui si, alors je crois que Ventus apprécierait beaucoup qu'il vienne le voir.

Je commença à sangloter, Sora me pris dans ses bras ne prêtent même pas intention aux regards indiscrets des gens autour de nous. Puis d'un seul coup il me lâcha et couru vers la sortie en disant « Attend moi j'arrive dans deux minutes »

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Vanitas.

Je marchai tellement lentement que je n'arriva que deux minutes plus tare à la sortie de l'hôpital. Quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi, je me retourna pour voir la tête de l'ami de Ventus... Sora. Je l'ignora et continua à marcher cependant il me rattrapa. Il mit sa main sur mon épaule, et commença à reprendre son souffle.

-Viens voir Ventus quand tu veux.

-Hein pourquoi tu me dit ça?

-Ventus t'a prévenu en premier et ensuite tu as appelé les urgences, si il a fait ça en premier c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Quelle raison?

-Tu est vraiment bête, un sourire s'afficha sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Quoi !

-Bon bref passons... dit-il toujours en souriant, je suis sûr que Ventus serai ravi que tu viennes le voir, surtout maintenant. N'écoute pas se que t'as dis Roxas il est à fleur de peau, normal après tous.

-Je ne viendrai pas le voir.

-Hein pourquoi? J'espère que t'as une bonne raison.

-Parce que je me sens coupable.

-Coupable de quoi? Tu n'as rien fais non? C'est quand même pas toi qui l'a agressé?

-Mais non imbécile ! Je me sens coupable parce que je n'est pas pu le protéger.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de protection à la fin?

-Tait-toi, tu ne sais rien.

Je commença à m'en aller.

-Eh ! N'oublie pas ce que je t'es dis.

Je ne lui répondis pas et commença à aller à la base de l'organisation. Je savais maintenant qui avais fais sa à Ventus.

Quand je suis aller à la vie scolaire, la dame qui m'avait renseigner m'avait de plus dit avec qui Ventus avait eu son heure de colle. Il l'avait eu avec M. Xehanort. Au début je n'avais pas fais le rapprochement : quand j'ai découvert les blessures de Ventus elles semblaient avoir été données il y a moins de trente minutes et il n'y avait que son prof qui était avec lui à ce moment-là. De plus vu la graviter de ses blessures, c'était sûr que ses soit un homme qui lui est donner. Je serrai de plus en plus mes poings dans les poches de mon manteau, si je trouve ce mec je le tue ! Je repensa aux paroles de Sora, enfaîte il était peut être gentil. Arriver dans le parc de buttes-chaumont, j'allai dans le coin le plus isolé et entra dans la base. Je pris l'ascenseur et alla voir Xemnas. Dans le couloir qui menai à son bureau je vis Larxene, elle afficha son sourire sadique. Elle mis ses mains sur ses hanches et se mit sur mon chemin.

-Tu vient donner l'information que Xemnas t'a demandé?

-Oui...

-Qu'est ce que t'as normalement t'aurai dit « Oui maintenant casse toi ! » ou un truc dans le genre.

-C'est parce que je suis pas d'humeur.

Elle partie, je la regardai du coin de l'œil puis parti à mon tour. Arriver devant devant son bureau je commença à hésiter, puis l'ouvris sans frapper. Il était à son bureau avec des papiers... et il y avait Saïx avec lui...

-Tu pourrais frapper. T'es parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse?

-Tu devrais fermer ta gueule Saïx sinon c'est toi que je vais frapper.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour-

Saïx n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Xemnas le coupa dans son élan.

-Taisez-vous tous les deux, je voudrai bien revoir ce dossier. Vanitas tu devais me dire l'information que j'attendais.

-Oui, je sais qui en veux à Ventus.

-Alors?

-C'est M. Xehanort.

-C'est vrai c'est lui, comme tu as réussi à trouver l'information tu peut continuer ta mission de protection.

-Je l'est déjà raté.

-Tu ne la pas raté, c'est vrai que Ventus est à l'hôpital mais il n'est pas mort à ma connaissance. Donc tu la continue.

-Et quand va s'arrêter cette mission?

-Quand la personne qui veux le tuer sera mort.

-Donc si je tue M. Xehanort-

-Ta mission consiste à protéger Ventus, pas à tuer cet homme !

Fin POV Vanitas.

Fin Chapitre 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est q'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma beta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Note 3: Désoler pour le retard!

Réponse au reviews:

BerryThing: je suis super contente que ma fan fiction te plaise de plus en plus! ça me motive pour la suite! :)

Someone: Vanitas est trop bien! une autre fan de Vanitas! :P Le mystère est enfin résolu :O Merci mille fois de m'encourager!

Typone Lady:Je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre 8 t'es plu, en plus il est triste... :) Ventus ne risque pas de s'en remettre maintenant :B

Etr'Ange Enfer: Cooolll le pseudo. Moi nous plus je n'aime pas trop Larxene et Saix mais bon je vous les intégrer dans l'histoire. Cool que ses deux scène ton plu!

Merci pour vos review, je suis juste trop contente! Et encore désoler pour le retard!

Début Chapitre 9.

Début POV Sora.

Le premier jour des vacances.

Le premier jour de mon job d'été, je me lève difficilement de mon lit. J'entend mon réveil sonner encore et encore et de plus en plus fort. Je grogne, puis sort ma main de ma couette pour l'éteindre. Je sort de mon lit en baillant. Je vais dans la salle de bain, me brosse les dents et prend une courte douche puis alla. J'avais opter pour un jean et un pull noir et une écharpe en laine marron. Je mis mes chaussures noires et mon manteau noir. Je m'étais mis sur mon 31, j'allai être avec Riku. Je quitta ma maison, et me dirigea vers la maison de Riku, je lui avais dis que j'allai venir le chercher. Sur le chemin il y avait du verre glas je manquai de tomber à chaque pas.

C'étais aujourd'hui que j'allai revoir Riku, je suis super content. Même si on c'étaient vu il y à pas longtemps il me manque._ [N.D.A Sora est hyper content d'aller retrouver Riku !]_ Dans quelques minutes j'allai arriver à la maison de Riku, quand je senti une main se poser sur mon épaule. Une peur immense m'envahie d'un seul coup, je pousse un cri de peur ou plutôt un cri de fillette et parti en courant sans regarder qui c'est. Dès mon premier pas je glisse sur du verre glas.

Non mais sérieux qui se promène à 7h du matin dans la rue à part moi ! J'entend des pas derrière moi, encore cette personne, mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veux? Je me retourne pour voir qui c'était. J'entends un rire, je me retourne et m'aperçois que c'est Riku. Il est plier en deux.

-C'est pas drôle, ça arrive à tout le monde de tomber sur du verre glas !

-Oui, mais c'est quand même marrant.

Je grogne et gonfle mes joues, j'aime beaucoup rigoler des autres mais j'aimai pas qu'on se moque de moi. La honte, je suis tomber devant Riku !... Devant Riku? Mais que faisait Riku ici, pourquoi il n'était pas chez lui?

-Riku?

-Oui? dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors?

-J'étais parti voir quelqu'un.

-À sept heures du matin?

-Oui.

-Ah d'accord tout ce qui à de plus normal alors.

Il me souri, il se mis à coté de moi me pris la main je fut surpris à se contacte. Il rougie un peu je crois. Et commença à courir, je ne regardai plus sa main qui tien la mienne plutôt que droit devant moi.

-Il faut qu'on cours si on veut pas arriver en retard dès le premier jour.

C'était pour ça qu'il me tenait la main. Je manqua de tomber plusieurs fois en tapant dans les pieds Riku.

Fin POV Sora

Début POV Riku.

Arriver au Kingdom, je lâche de suite la main de Sora. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de le déranger, il remet ses main dans ses poches. On entre dans le restaurant, il n'y avait encore personne. Normal il est tout juste 7h12. Nous continuons à marcher quand Zack apparu devant nous les bras occuper. Il nous fit un sourire, alla déposer se qu'il tenait entre ses mains et vient vers nous.

-Vous êtes les nouveaux?

-Ouais.

-Oui.

-Salut ! Vous allez bien j'espère?

-Oui, dit-je

-Oui je vais super bien et toi? lui dit Sora avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Oui ça va. Je m'appelle Zack. Toi tu dois être Sora? dit-il en me montrant avec son index.

-Non moi c'est Riku c'est lui Sora.

-Oh... Désolé.

-C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper.

On se sourit mutuellement.

-Tenez les nouveaux.

Il nous donne une feuille qu'il avait sorti de sa poche plutôt grande.

-Ceux sont vos emplois du temps, ne le perdez pas.

-Merci, dit Sora.

Zack va vers la table où il avait il y a quelques minutes déposé une trentaines d'assiettes. Sora regarde avec attention et sérieux son emploi du temps. Puis il se rapproche de moi pour regarder le mien. Il a alors les yeux remplis de joie et d'étoiles. On a les mêmes emplois du temps. On commençait et finissait toujours à la même heure.

-T'as vu Riku j'avais raison on a les même horaires ! J'avais raison !

-Oui t'avais raison. Je te croirai plus souvent.

-Ah bon?

-Oui.

-Bon assez parlé vous devez aller vous changer les vestiaires, elles sont juste à gauche de la cuisine. Faite vite j'ai besoin d'aide, vous avez 15 minutes.

-D'acc !

Fin POV Riku.

Début POV Sora.

Riku et moi on va se changer dans le même endroit? Oh non...il va voir ce que j'ai sur le ventre... Oh non oh non. Arriver devant les vestiaires, il ouvre la porte et entre, j'entre aussi la boule au ventre. C'était un peu petit mais pour deux personnes ça devrait aller. Riku dépose ses affaires, et commence déjà à enlever son t-shirt alors que je n'avais même pas encore fermé la porte. Je dégluti, ferme la porte vite et alla m'asseoir à l'opposé de lui ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. J'enlève mon manteau en regardant de temps à autre Riku qui enlève maintenant son pantalon. Je pique un fard. Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je pense à quelque chose d'autre et vite VITE. Quand d'un seul coup le visage de Ventus m'apparut.

Je commence alors à trembler à cause de mes sanglots silencieux, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je me rappelai des paroles du médecin qui nous disaient tout se qu'il a. Je m'en rappelai : deux hématomes, le poignet droit cassé, deux côtes fêlées, un point de suture et l'arcade sourcilière cassée. Si je trouve la personne qui lui a fais ça ! il va voir de quoi je me chauffe ! Je m'assit sur le banc des vestiaires et commença à pleure à chaudes de larmes, je mis mes mains sur mon visage pour les cacher. Je pouvais entendre Riku se mettre debout et venir vers moi affolé par mes pleurs et s'accroupir juste devant moi. Il devait me trouver bizarre, à pleurer comme ça d'un seul coup.

-Sora qu'est ce que t'as?

-J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures avec tes deux yeux?

-J'ai une poussière dans chaque œil.

-Tu mens mal. Allez dit moi ce que t'as, ça te soulagera peut-être.

-Mon meilleur ami est à l'hôpital. Et je m'inquiète, je fais que de penser à lui.

Il sourit faiblement en plissant un peu les yeux.

-Il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un meilleur ami comme toi, qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes autant mais tu devras essayer de ne pas y penser pour le moment, et quand on aura fini notre journée on ira le voir. D'accord?

-Tu m'accompagneras?

-Oui si ça peut te soulager rien qu'un peu.

-Merci Riku !

Je lui saute au coup tellement fort qu'il tombe à la renverse.

-Merci je t'adore Riku !

-Euh de rien, dit-il gêné.

Puis je me lève, et c'est là que je vois Riku en pantalon braguette ouverte avec une chemise blanche complètement ouverte. Il est trop SEXY ! Je rougis violemment puis me retourne pour m'habiller se que fit aussi Riku. Quand j'enlève mon pull, laissant ma cicatrice à l'air, je prend vite ma chemise blanche et l'enfile, ainsi que mon pantalon noir moulant et mon veston sans manche noir.

Fin POV Sora.

Début POV Riku.

Quand nous avons fini de nous changer nous sortons des vestiaires. Zack disposait maintenant les ustensiles de table.

-Vous avez mis 20 minutes, il faudra aller plus vite la prochaine fois.

-Oui désolé.

-Bon vous allez continuer à disposer les tables, et quand vous aurez fini venez me voir dans la cuisine.

-OK ! dit Sora content, pendant que Zack allai dans la cuisine.

-Moi je m'occupe des tables à droite et toi de celles de gauche.

-Okey !

Il retroussa ses manche, s'étire et commence à tout placer soigneusement. Je commence aussi à travailler, en regardant toujours Sora du coin de l'œil pour voir si il allai bien. Son sourire était si faux, cela se voit tout de suite qu'il va mal. Pour son ami...

Il pose un verre sur la table quand il le lâche trop tôt. Il se baisse et commence à ramasser les bouts de verre sur le sol. Je marche vers lui et m'accroupie accoter de lui.

-Ne ramasse pas tu vas te couper.

-Non il faut que je ramasse, sinon Zack va me virer et je ne pourrai pas aider mon frère.

-Mais non arrête.

Il continue à ramasser les débris de verres, quand il les lâchent d'un coup et attrape sa main droite fermement, il vient de se couper à la paume. Je le force à se mettre debout et à l'amener à Zack.

-Un problème Riku?

-Oui Sora c'est coupé avec un verre qu'il a fait tomber, tu peux le soigner ? Je vais aller ramasser les bouts de verres.

-Oui bien sûr.

Zack s'approche de nous.

-S'il te plait ne me vire pas Zack.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tant que vous ne voler pas l'argent de la caisse je ne virai personne.

-Merci !

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Je suis dans ma chambre, mes parents sont aller voir Ventus à l'hôpital. Moi je n'avais pas le courage de le voir. Voir mon frère dans un lit d'hôpital, dans cette état et ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider, soulager sa douleur. Putain ! Il fallait que je sorte, je voulais aller voir Sora mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'il travaille il ne devait pas être chez lui. Je marche sans vraiment faire attention où j'allai, mais je m'arrête quand j'aperçois Axel avec Larxene au loin. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec lui ! Je m'avance vers eux d'un pas décidé.

-Bonjour Axel.

-Oh salut. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je passai par là. Je me promenai.

-Bah continue et fiche nous la paix sale morveux, me dit Larxene en froncent les sourcils.

-Tu m'as dis quelque chose blondasse? J'ai mal entendu.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Et si tu entends mal t'as qu'à te nettoyer les oreilles.

-Je le fais déjà tous les jours. Et toi tu devrais te nettoyer les yeux. Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de voir que Axel ne t'apprécie pas.

-Bon vous allez arrêter vous deux ! Si tu ne te calme pas Roxychounet je te prend ce soir et toi Larxene je te prendrai jamais.

-...

-...

-Vous avez vite compris. Bon Larxene je vais te laisser continuer ta mission.

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Axel.

On s'éloigne de Larxene, Roxas semble énervé et a l'air jaloux.

-T'es jaloux Rox?

-Moi jaloux? Jaloux de quoi? Qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec toi... qu'elle t'aime... qu'elle n'arrête pas de te draguer et que tu ne fais rien. Qu'elle pourrai habiter avec toi... Oui je suis jaloux, j'ai l'impression que tu l'apprécie plus que moi, et que je suis juste là pour remplacer ton frère en tant que partenaire dans l'organisation...

-Tu pense vraiment que je t'apprécie moins que Larxene?

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Et pour ça j'ai trois preuves : la première vous êtes ici tous les deux dans un endroit plutôt désert, la deuxième c'est qu'elle te touchai le cul, et la troisième t'as à un suçon sur le cou.

-Et qui te dis que c'est elle qui m'a fait ce suçon sur le cou? ça pourrai être Demyx ou Riku.

-Je n'imagine pas du tout Demyx ou Riku te faire ce genre de chose. Et si c'était le cas je n'aurai jamais imaginé que toi et eux aviez ce genre de relation.

-Demyx, Riku et moi on est juste de bons potes et rien de plus. Et t'as raison c'est bien Larxene qui m'a fais ce suçon.

-T'as vu.

-T'a pas eu tors cette fois, mais en ce qui concerne ce que t'a dis tout à l'heure t'as tout faux.

Je me rapproche de lui, il s'arrête et baisse un peu la tête, comme un chien qui obéit à son maître. Je m'approche de son oreille droite, la plus sensible, le lui mordis et la lécha. Il mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules et serra. Je la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

-C'est toi que je préfère.

Fin POV Axel.

Début POV Roxas.

Comment peut-il me préférer à Larxene , alors qu'il me connaissait depuis beaucoup moins de temps qu'elle...?

Une heure plus tard je me trouvai chez Axel, c'était plutôt grand bien décoré... et bizarrement il n'y avait pas de vaisselle dans le lavabo de la cuisine.

-Fais comme chez toi.

-M-merci.

Je pars m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, qui épousai bien toutes mes forme, il est très confortable.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Hein euh oui s'il te plait.

Axel revient avec deux verres de limonade, il pose la mienne sur la table, et allume la télé. Il s'assit à côté de moi, en s'affalant sur le canapé. Je déglutis et lui dis :

-Axel...?

-Hum?

-Je pense pas que je vais être ton colocataire maintenant, même si je suis majeur à présent.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas si tu est au courant mais mon frère Ventus, est... à l'hôpital...

-À l'hôpital, pourquoi !?

-Il c'est fait agresser plutôt « très » violemment.

-Ch'uis désolé.

-Je me sens vraiment minable de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui... la seul chose que je peux faire pour lui, c'est de le soutenir, je veux rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux et que je trouve celui qui lui a fait ça.

-Oui pour l'instant reste avec ton frère. Tu devrais demander ça à Vanitas il doit sûrement le savoir maintenant.

-En parlant de Vanitas je me suis disputé avec lui, il voudra sûrement pas me reparler de sitôt.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit?

-Je lui est dit de ne plus approcher mon frère et que c'est de sa faute si il est comme ça.

-Il a dû le prendre très mal.

-Oui j'imagine.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas se suicider.

-Il pourrait ?!

-Oui.

-Il faut vraiment que j'aille m'excuser, je pris le verre que m'avait

poser Axel sur le table, et bu quelques gorger.

Axel dépose son verre sur la table et s'assoit normalement en me regardant.

-Vanitas et toi, vous avez des choses en commun, m'informe Axel.

-Vanitas et moi...? on a rien en commun. Déjà pour commencer il est châtain et moi blond et-

-Mais non idiot je parle pas du physique.

-Tu parles de quoi alors, du caractère?

-Non plus. Je parle de ce que vous avez vécus toi et lui.

-De ce qu'on a vécus...

Je n'est aucune idée de ce que Vanitas et moi avions en commun, je penche ma tête de droite à gauche en réfléchissant.

...Aucune idée.

-Vanitas a aussi perdu ses parents ainsi qu'une personne auquel il tenait plus que tout. Depuis il ne veut rester avec personne. Même si ça date depuis plusieurs années il en garde encore des séquelles bien que celles-ci sont presque fermées. Je connais Vanitas et je crois que maintenant la personne auquel il tient le plus c'est Ventus. Mais Ventus est à l'hôpital, alors qu'il devait le protéger. Il doit croire qu'il n'est qu'une merde, un incapable... incapable de protéger une personne qui croit en lui. Ses séquelles se sont rouvertes.

J'écoute Axel sans rien dire, même si il parle de Vanitas lui aussi semble triste... j'ai l'impression qu'il pense à son frère. Vanitas devait se sentir seul... abandonné... je lui est dit des choses tellement méchantes, j'ai envie de me foutre des claques et de cogner ma tête contre un mur. Je suis un montre. Je m'apprête à demander quelque chose à Axel quand je sent mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je sort mon Nokia 1520 rose, je peux sentir Axel se retenir de rire derrière mon dos.

C'est ma mère qui m'appelle.

_-Allô, Roxas?_

-Oui.

_-Je sais que tu ne veux pas voir ton frère dans l'état actuel. Mais il vient juste de se réveiller et te réclame. Il ne veut que te voir, il ne nous dit rien._

-Pourquoi il ne vous dit rien?

_-Je n'en est aucune idée. S'il te plait Roxas viens..._

-J'arrive.

Je raccroche, en soupirant. Je me met debout.

-Je doit y aller à plus tard Axel.

Je me dirige vers la porte, quand je sent la main de Axel effleurer puis attraper la mienne. Je me tourne vers lui, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Attend une seconde, je dois te donner quelque chose.

-Hein?

-Ton cadeau d'anniversaire. J'ai pas oublié.

Il s'en était souvenu... il part dans une autre pièce puis revenu avec... rien. Il n'avait pas de boite.

-Retourne-toi.

-Euh d'accord.

Je me met dos à lui la boule au ventre. Qu'es ce qu'il va me faire ? Je peux sentir sa respiration sur ma nuque. J'ai chaud, même si on est en hiver.

-Ferme les yeux.

Il avait une voix sensuelle, je m'exécute. Je sent quelque chose de fin et froid se poser sur mon cou et sur ma nuque. Un collier?

-Je peux ouvrir les yeux?

-Oui vas-y.

Je ré-ouvre mes yeux, et regarde de-suite mon cou. C'est bien un collier avec un pendentif infini en argent. Il est magnifique en plus il y a des pierres incrustées, j'espère que c'est pas des vraies pierres, sinon ça a dû lui coûter super cher.

-Merci Axel... vraiment.

-ça te plaît?

-Oui beaucoup ! Je suis super content!

Je me tourne vers Axel, il sourit... son sourire était juste magnifique.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Vers 14h Riku et moi finissions notre premier jour.

-Alors comment tu trouves ton premier jour? Demandai-je.

-Elle c'est plutôt bien passé. Zack est plutôt sympa.

-Ça c'est sûr, il est cool.

-Il y avait beaucoup de clients, et on était surchargés.

-Oui y en avait même beaucoup trop, je faisais que de bouger partout.

-Tu ressemblai à un lapin à courir partout.

-Eh ! Je ne ressemble pas du tout à un lapin.

-Ta main va mieux?

-Hein ma main? Oui ça m'a fais mal sur le coup mais maintenant ça va mieux.

-Tant mieux.

-Riku tu est toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner à l'hôpital?

-Oui c'est bon mais à 14h30 j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, d'ailleurs c'est qui ton ami?

-Il s'appelle Ventus.

-Ventus, ce ne serai pas le garçon blond plus petit que toi et que tu prend tout le temps dans tes bras ?

-Oui c'est lui. Comment tu sais que je le prend tout le temps dans mes bras?

-Je vous vois souvent collés l'un contre l'autre, donc j'en est déduit ça.

-Riku t'es plutôt intelligent.

-Tu trouves?

-Oui.

-Merci du compliment.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Riku et moi arrivons devant l'hôpital. J'aime pas la couleur des murs... blanc c'est une couleur sans vie, mais bon au moins c'était pas noir. On se rend au deuxième étage et ensuite à la chambre 58, juste devant il y avait ses parents. Je pouvais voir Aerith en pleurs dans les bras de Léon. Je dégluti difficilement et m'approche d'eux accompagné de Riku. Aerith lève les yeux et me sourit avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

-Comment va Ventus? demandai-je.

-Mal... Il refuse de nous parler, elle détourna le regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il ne veux que parler à Roxas.

-Je peux aller le voir?

-Non c'est bon tu peux aller le voir, je suis sûre qu'il te parlera.

-Merci.

Je la remercie encore avant de la prendre dans mes bras, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis tactile. Je leur dit de tenir le coup.

-Ventus et Roxas ont de la chance de t'avoir comme ami.

Mes joues commencèrent à avoir un teinte légèrement rose. Non c'était plutôt moi qui avait de la chance de les avoir comme amis. Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre de Ventus mais avant je me met à côté de Riku.

-Tu peux m'attendre s'il te plaît?

-Je veux bien mais si à 14h30 t'es toujours pas là je dois partir.

-D'accord merci en tout cas de m'avoir accompagné.

-De rien.

Il me sourit , je souris bêtement. Pourquoi je souris bêtement avec lui? Je le vois s'asseoir, je respire un bon coup et entre dans la chambre de Ventus. Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je m'approche du lit, il y était allongé et regardait par la fenêtre. Je me mord les lèvres, le voir comme ça à cause d'un cinglé. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit, puis grimace de douleur. Je me rapproche de lui et m'assoit sur son lit, il me regarde sans me dire quoi que se soit.

-Bonne anniversaire Ventus ! Alors comment tu te sens aujourd'hui?

Il tourne lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Franchement quel idée de lui demander ça.

-Merci et...Non je me sens mal, je veux partir d'ici. Et toi comment c'était ta journée? C'était aujourd'hui ton premier jour de travail non?

-Oui ça c'est bien passé j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Riku. Il est vraiment gentil et super intelligent.

-Je suis content pour toi.

Un silence s'installa, Ventus tourne sa tête vers la fenêtre il ne voulait pas engager la conversation. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge en voyant la perfusion qu'il a dans l'avant bras, ça m'énerve. Lui n'avait l'air de rien ressentir mais dans sa façon d'être il n'était plus le même.

-Ventus c'est qui? Qui t'as fait?

-...

-Répond moi... s'il te plaît...

-C'est quand qu'il arrive Roxas?

-Ventus je m'inquiète... et tu a l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. La preuve tu ne m'écoute même pas et tu ne me regarde même plus.

-...

-Ventus tu te rappelle de la greffe du poumon que j'ai du avoir quand on avaient quatorze ans, et que j'ai encore une petite cicatrice sur mon ventre à cause de l'opération. Tu te rappelle de l'inhalateur que je gardais tous le temps sur moi. De cette fois où j'avais tellement toussé que j'avais craché du sang, du jour où j'avais fais une crise d'asthme. Est ce que tu te rappelle de se que tu ressentais, quand tu voyais des gens fumer et abîmer leurs poumon alors que moi j'en avais besoin. Tu te souviens se sentiment quand tu attendais qu'une personne me donne un de ses poumons, de ne pas pouvoir m'aider... je ressens la même chose en te regardant. Dit moi que tu t'en rappelle... Pourquoi tu ne dit rien? J'ai juste l'impression de te déranger.

Je me lève de ma chaise et fais un pas vers la porte, quand j'entend Ventus sangloter. Il se rappelle toujours de tout ça.

-S-Sora reste avec moi.

-Tu n'attends pas Roxas?

-S-si, mais je veux que tu restes avec moi. Tu n-ne me dérange pas.

Je m'approche de lui et veux lui faire un câlin, il se tourne alors vers moi.

-Vas-y, mais avec douceur.

-Oui cela va de soit.

Il souri puis grimaça encore une fois. Je m'avance d'un pas puis d'un deuxième et suivis d'un dernier pas, et une fois devant lui je l'enlace dans mes bras en faisant le plus attention possible. Il pleure sans s'arrêter je peux savoir que ses parents pouvaient l'entendre. Je mis une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et les lui caresse. Moi aussi je commençai à pleurer... je suis triste, je n'imagine même pas se que doit ressentir Roxas quand il l'a vu dans cette état... sans doute pire que moi. Quand Roxas avait vu Ventus couvert de blessures, il était anéanti. Je lâche Ventus quand il eu fini de verser toutes les larmes de son corps, je lui fait un bisou sur le front l'habitude que j'avais avec Roxas et lui.

-S-Sora...

-Oui?

-S'il te p-plaît... ne me parle plus de se qui c'était passé avant...

-Oui j'en parlerai plus.

-Merci.

-Je sais que je me répète... mais je t'en supplie dis-moi qui ta fais ça.

-Je ne peux p-pas...

-Pourquoi? Tu as peur que ça recommence ? Ne t'inquiète pas, la police te protégera.

-C'est pas le problème, dit-il les larmes affluant de nouveau.

-Quel est le problème alors?

-Je ne me souviens plus de qui c'est...

-Pardon ?... Je crois que j'ai mal compris : Tu ne t'en rappelle plus !?

Il hocha la tête. Comment est-ce possible de ne plus se souvenir de la personne qui t'agresse !?

-Mais je me souviens d'autre chose...

-Hein de quoi?

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Axel m'a amené à l'hôpital sur sa moto, je m'accrochai à sa taille au péril de ma vie, il roulait vraiment vite d'ailleurs heureusement que j'avais un casque avec une visière pour me protéger du vent froid d'hiver. Une fois devant l'hôpital, je descend de sa moto et il fit de-même. Axel me demande si il pouvait m'accompagner, j'ai dit oui, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il vienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il voulait venir il ne connaissait pas vraiment mon frère, il ne le connaissait même pas du tout. J'ai la boule au ventre je ne voulais pas le voir une nouvelle fois mon frère dans cette états. Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça.

Ça me rappelle moi... Quand j'étais à Illusiopolis... les coups que je recevais, les brûlures qu'on m'infligeai, les marques que j'accumulais et les insultes qu'on me jetais à la figure. Je commence à faire de plus en plus de petits pas.

Vraiment je n'est aucune envie d'y aller et mon corps qui commence à trembler...

Axel me prend violemment la main droite et commence à marcher, je regarde sa main emprisonnée la mienne sans rien faire... Je fixe tellement avec attention la main chaude de Axel que je n'est même pas remarquer qu'il m'avait amené dans une autre pièce et qu'on est seuls. Je baisse la tête lorsque je sent les longs et fins doigts de Axel caresser ma joue gauche, puis descendre pour toucher mon menton. J'eus un hoquet de peur quand il le lève... son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien je peux sentir sa respiration, je regarde ses yeux pistaches. Ses yeux... sont magnifiques. Je déglutis, il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi et il met sa main droite cette fois sur ma nuque. Il posa ses lèvres sur les mienne, ni lui ni moi avions les yeux fermés. Ça fais bizarre d'habitude on a les yeux clos quand on s'embrasse, d'ailleurs ça fais longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas embrasser et prit...

Je le fixe, pourquoi il m'embrasse ainsi, il m'embrasse chastement, sans mettre sa langue dans ma bouche. Même si c'est la première fois qu'il m'embrasse comme ça je trouve que c'est aussi très agréable. Ses lèvres sont chaudes encore plus que sa main sur ma nuque.

Pourquoi il m'embrasse?

Il a dû voir mon attitude bizarre tout à l'heure. Je met mes mains autour de sa taille et rapproche mon corps du sien et ferme les yeux, Axel commence alors à approfondir le baiser quand j'ouvre très légèrement me bouche. Nos langue se cherchent d'abord pendant quelques secondes avant de se trouver, elles se touchent timidement avant de commencer à danser. Le corps d' Axel est maintenant collé au mien. Je ré-ouvre les yeux pour voir si Axel les avaient fermés depuis le temps, et oui ils les avaient fermés.

Quelques minutes plus tard on était devant la chambre de Ventus. Je fut très surpris de voir Riku, il parlait avec mes parents puis il se dirige vers nous.

-Salut Riku.

-'lut Roxas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là?

-J'étais venu accompagné Sora, dit-il en montrant la porte avec son menton.

-Il est là depuis quand?

-Environs vingt minutes, tu devrais y allez apparemment Ventus veut te voir toi, de toute urgence.

-Oui je sais. Axel tu comptes faire quoi maintenant?

-Hein euh en faite je crois que je vais y aller, je me suis rappeler que j'avais quelque chose à faire.

-C'est pas quelque chose que tu doit faire à Larxene j'espère?

-T'es trop mignon quand t'es jaloux, mais non.

Axel commence à partir avec Riku, puis d'un seul coup il revient vers moi.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose.

-Quoi?

Axel se rapproche de mon cou et y dépose un suçon, je grimace légèrement sur le coup, puis Axel reparti. Je me retourne pour aller voir mes parents qui étaient assis sur des sièges juste devant la chambre de Ventus. Je leurs parlent pendant quelques minutes histoire d'être polis et de savoir comment se porte mon grand frère. Je dit à mes parents de rentrer à la maison ils devaient se reposer, il étaient à l'hôpital depuis ce matin. Ils ont beaucoup veiller sur Ventus pour aujourd'hui, maintenant c'est à Sora et moi de prendre la relève. Ils hésitent beaucoup avant de s'en aller mais avant de partir il me disent de les prévenir si il se passe quelque chose, je leurs répond « Oui » en souriant. Ils s'en allèrent.

Je mis ma main droite sur le poignet de la porte, et l'ouvre. Sora et Ventus parlaient quand je commence à franchir la porte.

-Mais je me souviens d'autre chose...

-Hein de quoi?

-De quoi vous parlez? dit-je en fermant la porte.

-De la personne qui m'a fait ça... je me souviens plus qui c'est...

-Quoi !

Comment ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir de la personne qui lui avais fais sa ! Ma colère monte en moi... C'est là que je me suis demander alors comment devait se sentir Ventus. De ne plus avoir de souvenir de cette personne...

Fin POV Roxas.

Fin Chapitre 9.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu!

N'hésiter pas à me laisser une review pour me dire votre avis! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est q'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma beta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Someone: Je suis trop d'accord avec toi! :) Larxene est une concurrente de taille pour Roxas! :-P Il y à une raison pour laquelle Ventus ne se souvient de rien, à toi de la trouver! :)

BerryThing: Je voulai faire un passer triste à Sora! contente que tu est aimer! Roxas n'aime pas Léon et Aerith parce qu'ils ne son pas ses vrai parents. Larxene ne laisse pas une seconde de répit à Axel! :) Ventus est de plus en plus aimé!

Lee Nojidei: Ne t'inquiète pas, Ventus va s'en rappeler dans quelques chapitre! ;) C'est trop bien que vous aimer autant Sora! Il peut être mature quand il veux! :)

RoxAnne: C'est vrai? *-* *-* je suis trop contente de savoir que tu trouve ma fiction intéressante! Oui je ne voulais pas me contenter de mettre que Sora Roxas et Sora! *w* J'essaye de faire bien un caractère différent aux personnes, pour que aucun ne ressemble à un autre, je suis contente que sa te plaise. Roxas était vénère, mais comme tu dit "en même temps c'est normal". Et oui Sora aussi à beaucoup souffère! Toi qui est presser d'avoir la suite la voila! j'espère que se chapitre va te plaire! :)

Guest: La suite est pour toi!

Guest: Le mystère plane sur Toi &amp; Moi!

Je suis trop trop contente d'avoir eu autant de review, en 10 chapitre j'en est déjà 23! Merci, je suis trop contente. Merci vous les revieweuse d'aimer mon travaille ainsi que ma beta Mimi ma chouquette, avec qui je passe aussi de bon moment.

Début Chapitre 10

Début POV Vanitas.

Je suis dans un coin de ma chambre, mes jambes pliées et ma tête entre mes bras. Mon ventre grogne , je souris... je ne savais même pas que j'avais la dalle. D'ailleurs j'ai raté combien de repas cinq, six, sept...? Je n'est même pas la force de manger... je ne voulais rien avaler.

Des larmes qui avaient séchées étaient toujours sur mes joues, j'avais pleuré pendant quelque heures. Je n'avais jamais autant pleurer depuis la mort de Seifer et de mes parents, et tous ça à cause de ce gamin.

Je me met dans tout mes états à cause de lui. Je déplie lentement mon corps endolori et regarde mon avant bras, où reposai une trentaine de point rouge et du sang. J'avais recommencer... juste à la vu de sang je pensais à Ventus...

_« Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi. »_

_« J-j'ai pas pu accomplir ma p-promesse... »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne la pas protégé ! »_

_« C'est ta faute si il est comme ça, ne le voit plus ! »_

_« Viens voir Ventus quand tu veux. »_

C'est ma faute si il est comme ça, c'est de ma faute si il souffre. Je prend le couteau qui était à mes pieds, l'approche de mon avant-bras gauche et le plante dedans. La tristesse et la colère m'empêche de ressentir la douleur. Je l'enfonce de plus en plus dans mon avant bras puis le sors, mon sang commence à couler, une goutte glisse le long de mon bras gauche et s'écrase sur plancher de ma chambre.

Je n'est même pas pu protéger mes parents la seul fois ou ils avaient besoin de moi! C'est à cause de moi qu'ils son morts et maintenant je ne suis toujours pas capable de protéger qui que se soit. Même pas Ventus. Je sers à rien.

Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux dorés, je remet la pointe du couteau dans ma peau qui commence à être livide, je le sors et le rentre, me griffe avec comme si ce geste m'est naturel. Je veux... mourir ! Mon bras était tellement recouvert de sang que je ne voyais presque plus ma peau. Je serre encore plus mon couteau dans ma main et allai le planter encore et encore dans ma chair, quand j'entend mon téléphone vibrer.

Je posa le couteau et prend mon téléphone, un message de Riku : _Comment tu te sens?_

J'ignore son message et balance mon iPod, je regarde le couteau qui est de nouveau au sol. Mon téléphone vibre deux fois, puis sonne. Riku tente de m'appeler? Je me lève, pour prendre mon phone par terre, et décroche.

_-Enfin tu réponds, je m'inquiétais. _

-Désolé mais il faut pas que tu t'inquiète, j'en vaut pas la peine.

_-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Je m'inqui__éterai toujours pour toi ._

\- Mais je vais bien !

_-Tu t'énerve déjà. Tu vas mal j'arrive._

-Hein j'te dis que je vais bien alors viens pas, j'ai pas besoin de toi.

_-Vanitas... je sais que tu veux te débrouiller seul la plupart du temps mais là... maintenant fait une exception... pour moi. S'il te plaît._

-Riku...

_-Quoi...?_

-Je veux... mourir...

_-Non ! Ne meurs pas ! Reste en vie._

-Donne moi une raison pour laquelle je devrais vivre...

_-Parce que sinon tu me laisserai..._

_-... _J'ai pas envie de te laisser.

_-Alors ne meurs pas._

Je raccroche.

Riku m'avait fais changer d'avis en à peine quelques minutes. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, et passe mon avant bras gauche puis le droit sous l'eau. Je grimace ça fais un mal de chien, mon bras me brûle et me pique. J'enlève mon bras de l'eau chaude et l'essuie en constatant du sang qui recommence à couler. Putain ! ça brûle ! Je le remet sous l'eau, quelques minutes plus tard j'entend mon téléphone sonner, je me précipite vers lui et le prend. Mais je ne décroche pas de-suite parce que c'est un numéro masqué, j'attends encore quelque sonnerie pour finalement décrocher.

-Allô...?

-...

Personne ne répond, mais j'entend une lourde respiration.

-Si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle.

_-C'est pas une blague..._

Le voix qui m'a répondu est trafiqué ça se s'entendait elle est beaucoup trop grave. Je me mord la lèvre inférieure et raccroche. Je ne pense pas que se soit Larxene qui a appelé, elle ne ferait jamais de blague au téléphone. Je ne pense pas que se soit Riku il ne me ferai jamais des choses de gamin. Et Axel... je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça.

Je tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'est pas entendu sonner à la porte. Et si c'est la personne qui m'avait appelé...? Non ça devait être Riku, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait. Je me dirige vers la porte en faisant de grands pas. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée en découvrant avec soulagement Riku sur le palier. Pourquoi est ce que je aussi soulagé que ce soit lui? A peine a t-il mis ses deux pieds chez moi qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Riku n'est pas du genre à faire des accolades aux gens tout comme moi, alors si il le fait c'est qu'il en a vraiment envie. Il a enroulé ses bras autour de mes épaules, ma tête est dans son torse.

Même si c'est rare que Riku me prenne dans ses bras j'aime bien quand il le fait, ça m'apaise.

Riku me lâche et soupire, jusqu'à se qu'il porte son attention sur mon bras qui c'était remit à saigner depuis quelques minutes. Il ouvre ses yeux comme des soucoupes il devait vraiment être choqué pour réagir comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu t'es fais ça !

-Désolé...

Je dois vraiment être pitoyable pour oser m'excuser, ce qui n'est pas mon genre. Un bon à rien, voilà ce que je suis. Riku passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer, je met ma main pas ensanglanté dans mes cheveux pour leur redonner leur aspect initial se qui fait sourire Riku qui reprend vite son sérieux.

-Va t'asseoir je vais te soigner.

-Euh d'accord. Fais comme chez toi.

-Merci.

Je pars m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en attendant Riku, qui revient une minute plus tard. Il s'agenouille devant moi et pose le désinfectant et une boîte à bandage sur la table basse.

-T'es sûr de pouvoir me soigner?

-Oui, c'est sûr que je suis moins bon que Vexen mais je suis bon quand même.

-Je te fais confiance.

Il prend ma main et commence à enlever le sang, puis il met du désinfectant sur tout mon avant bras et sur ma main. Je grimace et retire vite ma main de l'emprise de Riku. Ça me pique encore plus que quand j'avais passer mon bras sous l'eau.

-ça fais si mal que ça?

-Oui, putain ça pique c'est affreux ! T'es obligé de me mettre ça?

-A qui la faute ?

-Bon...

Je lui repasse ma main et il continue à asperger mon avant bras avec mon produit. Après avoir fini de me désinfecter il me met un bandage sur tous l'avant bras jusqu'à la main.

-Tu sais au téléphone j'étais vraiment inquiet.

-Oui je sais...

Il vaut mieux que je ne lui parle pas de ce coup de fil que j'ai reçu avant qu'il arrive, sinon il sera encore plus inquiet à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas plus l'inquiéter qu'il ne l'est déjà.

-Je vais essayer de ne plus t'inquiéter désormais.

-C'est bon, tant que tu n'essaye pas de te suicider ça va.

-Pendant quelques minutes j'en ai vraiment eu envie.

-Mais j'ai réussi à t'en dissuader.

On se jette un regard pendant une minute dans un silence profond.

-Vanitas?

-Oui...

-J'aurai pas supporter de te perdre.

Je regarde Riku les yeux grands ouverts. Depuis quand il parle comme ça !?

-Je crois que moi aussi je ne l'aurai pas supporter... d'être loin de toi.

-Tu m'aime ou quoi? t-il en rigolant.

-Quoi ! Moi amoureux de toi, jamais.

-Moi je t'aime.

-Hein?!

-En amitié rien de plus, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses.

-Ah... ouf.

-Pourquoi ouf?

-Parce que je n'aurai pas partager tes sentiments et tu aurai été triste et je m'en serai voulu à mort.

Riku se met à rire un peu, je me demande pourquoi il rit alors que j'étais sérieux quand je disais ça moi. Riku se lève et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Ça fait quatre ans qu'on se connaît, je me rappelle qu'on était arrivés à peu près en même temps dans l'organisation, on ne se connaissait pas au début.

-On ne s'appréciait pas trop non plus.

-Oui on était comme chien et chat.

-Comme on étaient arrivés presque en même temps dans l'organisation, j'aurai aimé être ton partenaire.

-Oui moi aussi.

Je peux sentir mes joues devenir un peu plus chaudes. Je me recroqueville sur moi même. Quand j'y pense je suis vraiment idiot d'avoir pensé à me suicider, je n'est même pas vécu la moitié de ma foutue vie.

Si Riku ne m'avait pas appelé qu'est ce que j'aurais fais?

-Riku, comment s'est passé ta journée de travail?

-À tu t'en est souvenu?

-Évidemment.

-Euh c'était une bonne journée, dit-il en souriant.

-Toi, aussi content de faire une mission, c'est bizarre. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Euh non rien je t'assure.

Je le fixe et fronce les sourcils, je n'aime pas que Riku me cache des chose.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Roxas semble surpris, même terrifié. Il à la bouche ouverte mais pas un mot ni un son n'en sortait.

-Tu as juste peur...

-Hein? Répond-je doucement.

-Tu as juste peur de nous dire qui c'est.

-N-non.

-Alors dit le nous !

Je sursaute, Roxas a les points serrés et à l'air vraiment énervé. Là c'est plutôt lui qui me faisait peur.

-Roxas calme-toi, dit Sora en s'avancent vers Roxas.

-Quoi ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que la personne qui lui a fait ça, n'a sûrement aucuns remords et qu'il fait sans doute comme si il ne c'était rien passer!

-Roxas... dit-je en même temps que Sora.

-Tu te souviens plus de son apparence... tu te souviens de rien du tout? S'il te plaît Ventus rappelle toi.

-J'ai beau chercher je ne me souviens pas de cette personne, mais je me souviens de quelque chose qu'il m'a dit.

Quand j'étais arriver à l'hôpital, j'étais paralysé je n'arrivais pas marcher n'y à bouger mon bras. Je me sentais faible vraiment faible, ne pas pouvoir me souvenir d'un seul détail de mon agresseur, je me souvenais de ce qu'il m'avais dit et que c'était un homme mais à part ça rien, le trou noir.

-Quoi?

-Et ça te concerne aussi Roxas c'est pour ça que je voulais absolument te voir, avant que je l'oubli aussi.

Je déglutis difficilement, si je lui dis « ça » il sera énervé et prêt à tout démolir.

JE SUIS VRAIMENT PITOYABLE! Avoir vu le meurtrier de nos parents et ne pas pouvoir s'en souvenir, c'est frustrant. Putain... Pourquoi faut-il que je ne me souvienne de rien? Je me souviens de sa voix grave, de son rire sadique quand il me voyais me tordre de douleur.

-Il m'a dis que c'était lui qui avait...

-Avait quoi...?

-Qui avait...

Des perles salées coulent sur mes joues je me mord les lèvres. Sora me regarde avec un regard tendre tandis que Roxas était prêt à casser quelque chose. Je peux aussi voir des larmes dans ses yeux qui refusaient de couler sur ses joues rouges.

Si je lui dis ça, que va t-il faire? Si je lui dis je m'en voudrai. Il souffrira et je ne pourrais pas empêcher ça. Mais si je ne lui dit pas il m'en voudra de le lui avoir cacher. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je lui dise, même si ça lui fais du mal, il doit le savoir.

-C'est la même personne qui a tué nos parents, je baisse la tête je ne voulais pas voir son regard posé sur moi.

-Quoi...?

La voix de Sora est très basse j'ai à peine réussi à l'entendre. Sa voix est tremblante.

Je respire un bon coup et commence à lever la tête pour voir la réaction de Roxas. Il ne bouge pas, ne cligne même pas des yeux, la seul chose qui bouge... c'est ses larmes. Des larmes, ce que je ne voulais surtout pas voir quand je le lui dirait. Il se mord la lèvre et commence trembler et à sangloter Sora s'approche de lui et voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter... cependant Roxas le repousse violemment et sort en courant... et en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Sora soupire et se tourne vers moi.

-Tu as fais le bon choix, tu ne devais pas garder ça pour toi seul.

-Oui, mais à cause de moi Roxas souffre...

-Oui je sais... Et toi aussi non? Tu souffre peut être encore plus que lui. Te dire que tu as vu la personne qui à tuer tes parents et que tu ne peux même pas te souvenir de son visage ou même pas d'un seul détail qui pourrai nous faire retrouver qui c'est. T'es vraiment fort Ventus.

-... Je ne suis pas fort je suis vraiment faible.

-Tu est fort, tu nous as dit tout ce dont tu te rappelle et tu pleures à peine, alors que Roxas est en pleurs.

Sora avait peut-être raison... peut-être...

-Sora vas voir Roxas s'te plaît.

-Oui il ne vaut mieux pas le laisser seul, surtout maintenant.

-Merci, je lui fait un minuscule sourire en le voyant partir.

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et pense aux pleurs de Vanitas quand il m'a vu dans cet état. Et j'imagine son sourire que je ne verrai peut-être jamais, il doit être mignon quand il sourit.

Je ne devais plus jamais le voir et plus jamais penser à lui. Je devais l'oublier, je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux je devais penser à rien. Je devais me souvenir de cet homme.

_« -Normalement j'aurai dû te tuer mais je préfère faire autrement. Je vais faire durer le plaisir, et te détruire petit à petit. »_

_« -Je te le dis tout de suite ! Si tu t'approche encore une fois de Vanitas je te tuerais ! Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi se sera au tour de ton frère Roxas. »_

Je me lève en sursaut puis grimace de douleur, mon poignet est cassé je n'aurai pas dû m'appuyer dessus.

Il ne faut plus je que vois Vanitas...

Plus voir Vanitas, son regard, ses cheveux, sa chaleur, sa voix, son odeur et son collier que je n'est plus, tout cela va me manquer.

Si je revois Vanitas « il » me tuera certainement et puis « il » tuera par la suite Roxas. Je ne veux pas que Roxas meurs. Et si je ne revois pas Vanitas « il » me tuera quand même, et fera la même chose avec Roxas.

Pourquoi « il » nous déteste autant? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu me tuer?

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Je cours dans tous l'hôpital pour trouver Roxas, pourtant il était parti il y a même pas cinq minutes il ne pas pu aller bien loin.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherche, je décide à aller voir directement chez lui. À chaque coin de rue je pense à ce que nous avait dit Ventus.

C'est sa mère qui m'ouvre elle a encore les yeux rouges.

-Re-boujour j-je... est-ce que Rox est là?

-Oui il est là, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre en pleurant. Je sais pas quoi faire, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé puis en soupirent.

-Je vais aller lui parler.

-D'accord merci.

J'entre dans la maison et j'allai commencer à monter les escaliers quand la mère de Rox m'interrompe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous à dit Ventus?

-Euh... Rien d'important ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'a t-il pas dit dans ce cas?

-Je sais pas, mais laisser lui un peu de temps.

-Du temps pourquoi?

-Il doit se reposer et se rappeler de quelque chose de très important.

-Je comprend qu'il doit se reposer, mais de quoi doit t-il se rappeler?

-Vous devriez lui demander vous-même.

\- Il n'a rien voulu me dire, ce n'est pas demain qu'il le ferai..., soupire-elle en baissant tristement la tête.

-Il avait d'abord besoin d'en parler à Rox.

-Je comprend, acquiesce-elle avec cette fois un sourire sincère.

Je lui souri en mettant mes mains derrière ma tête. Je me tourne et continue à monter les escaliers. Des pleurs se faisait entendre depuis la chambre de Roxas. Mon cœur se serre voir Ventus et Roxas dans cet état me fais mal.

Je frappe quelques coups à la porte, et les pleurs s'arrête.

-Maman je t'ai dit que je ne voulais parler à personne, alors pars s'te plais.

-C'est Sora.

-S-Sora...

-Tu m'ouvres?

-Pars.

-Non laisse moi entrer.

-Laisse-moi !

-Jamais...

J'entre après avoir entendu un petit « C'est bon entre. ». Il a presque tout renversé dans sa chambre. Pour l'instant il est en train de frapper un mur. Ses phalanges rougies sont parsemées d'égratignures.

-Putain ! Comment ne peut t-il pas se souvenir de la personne qui a causé notre malheur ! De cette personne qui à ruinés nos vies ! Qui nous à rendu orphelins à l'age de trois ans ! Comment !?

Il donna un coup dans le mur, une goutte de sang heurte le sol de sa chambre.

Pourquoi ne pense t-il qu'à eux, et nous dans tout ça?! On pas censé être les meilleurs amis du monde?

Je retourne Roxas et le met contre le mur, il semble surprit. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Arrêtez de ne penser qu'à vous et de vous en vouloir mutuellement... Arrête d'en vouloir à Ventus parce qu'il ne se souvient pas d'un visage, tu as pensé à se qu'il devait ressentir lui?! Il est encore plus en colère et triste que toi. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça lui a fait mal de te le dire. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point Ventus se sent mal de pas pouvoir te donner un nom. Un simple nom...

Il me prit dans ses bras, et il cacha son visage dans mon cou.

-Chui désolé.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et les lui ébouriffe. Il pleure encore une dizaine de minutes dans mon cou puis essuie ses larmes et son nez qui coulait.

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Une trentaine de minutes après que Sora reparti. Je repense toujours à ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est vrai j'avais été égoïste je n'avais pas pensé une minute à ce que devait ressentir Ventus, mon grand frère. Je suis vraiment bête et méchant.

Pour que Ventus ne se rappelle plus de lui, il devait être amnésique. Mais je crois que se sera que temporaire dans une semaine tout au plus il se rappellera qui est son agresseur.

Agresseur? Mais oui Vanitas devais le savoir comme il devait le protège ! Il faut que je l'appelle.

Et que je m'excuse...

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Riku venait juste de partir que je me sens déjà seul. Je sors de ma chambre et va dans ma salle de bain, je fait couler l'eau dans ma baignoire et me regarde dans le miroir.

Je suis encore plus livide qu'avant et j'ai des cernes au yeux. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis que j'avais vu Ventus « comme ça ». Plus le temps passe puis il me manque cet idiot. Je me sens encore fautif de se qu'il lui est arrivé. Comment il se sens?Comment il va?

J'ai envie de le voir... rien qu'une minute...

Pourquoi Xemnas ne veut pas que je tue se cinglé? J'en ai tellement envie. Je me mord la lèvre supérieure. Pourquoi le boss ne veut pas que je tue se psychopathe, peut être qu'il sait que j'en ne serai pas vraiment capable.

Même moi je crois que je ne pourrais pas lui prendre sa vie. Même si je le déteste, je ne peut pas le tuer. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre.

Même si je ne peux pas le tuer, je veux au moins me venger. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

J'arrête l'eau, me déshabille et entre directement dans ma baignoire. Je faisais attention à ne pas trop mouiller mon avant bras.

Quand je sors de la salle d'eau je me rend dans le salon, je m'allonge sur le canapé et regarde par la fenêtre, il va pas pleuvoir aujourd'hui. Je retire les mèches qui me gâchent la vue, faut vraiment que j'les coupent.

Je pousse un lourd grognement quand j'entend la porte s'ouvrir et Larxène et Axel entrer.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite chez moi tous les deux?

-On venaient te voir, me répond Axel en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de moi. Et je voulais voir comment tu vas.

-C'est aussi chez moi. Répond à son tour Larxene en s'asseyant de même à côté de Axel jambes croisées.

-Arrêter de vous incruster chez les gens sans prévenir.

Je pousse un soupir de mécontentement, franchement ils pourraient prévenir.

-Tu t'es fais quoi au bras? me demande Larxene.

-Rien.

-Menteur!

-C'est pas tes affaires.

On parle une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que ma partenaire se décide enfin à partir de chez moi. Enfin seul avec Axel je lui demande si il a des nouvelles de Ventus.

-T'es amoureux!

-Ferma-la! Et répond à ma question.

-Je ne suis au courant de rien, je sais juste qu'il voulait absolument voir Roxas.

-Á ton avis je devrai aller voir Ventus?

-Hein pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça et en plus Roxas ne veut pas que j'aille le voir.

-Roxas était vraiment énervé quand il t'a dit ça, et il regrette. Mais je crois que tu devrai attendre un peu avant d'aller le voir.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'as pas envie de te venger de la personne qui lui a fais ça d'abord?

-Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Il rit.

-Qui c'est? Me demande Axel.

-Hein?

-L'agresseur.

-C'est son prof d'histoire Xehanort.

-Et tu sais pourquoi?

-Non. Il faut que je fasse des recherches sur lui, pour savoir pourquoi il a tenter de tuer Ventus. Et me venger.

-Tu tiens vraiment à te venger de cet homme.

-Ouais... mais ça va être difficile je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble.

-Attende je vais voir ça tout de suite.

Il prend son téléphone dans sa poche de manteau puis se tourne vers moi.

-Comment s'appelle le lycée des deux frères?

-Je crois qu'il s'appelle Atlantica.

-Okay.

Il tapote sur son téléphone pendant quelques seconde puis me le montre en me disent :

-C'est lui.

-T'es sûr? Comment tu sais?

-C'est le site de leur lycée, j'ai juste eu à mettre le prénom d'un prof pour avoir sa photo.

-Ah merci de m'avoir aidé.

-Y a pas de quoi.

Je regarde attentivement la photo, c'était donc lui la personne qui lui a fait ça. Si je le vois il va comprendre ma douleur. Je fixe attentivement la photo, puis regarde enfin Axel qui avait l'air un peu contrarié.

-Qu'est ce que t'as? Demande-je.

-Je l'est déjà vu.

-Où ?

-Oui je me souviens, c'était à Illusiopolis. Dans la salle d'enchère je suis sûr de me rappeler que c'était lui qui voulait acheter Roxas et que si je n'avais pas sûr-enchéri il aurait pu l'avoir.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il en veut aussi à Roxas...

-Oui sans doute. Et je crois que quand il en aura fini avec Ventus il va passer à Roxas.

-Je ne le laisserai pas faire tu peux me croire.

-Moi non plus, il n'a pas intérêt à toucher un seul cheveu blond de Roxas.

-Je crois que j'ai changé d'avis je vais aller voir Ventus dès demain.

Fin POV Vanitas.

Fin Chapitre 10.

N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis!


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est q'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma beta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Marissa Lea: Je suis contente de savoir que tu à ressentie ça! j'espère que ce chapitre te fera éprouver la même chose! :3

RoxAnne: Merci d'avoir adoré! Ils ne se son pas aimé, mais Riku et Vanitas on vraiment une grande amitié! Pour Vanitas Riku est comme un frère, car il la toujours soutenue et à toujours été avec lui depuis 4 ans! :) Tu le sera un peu plus tare! :P Je suis vraiment heureuse contente émue et tous le tralala! Franchement merci ta review me beaucoup plu!

Someone: Se serai bien si tous les personnages étaient réels! Il s'en rappellera dans 3 ou 4 chapitres je sais plus... :V Xehanort c'est... un cinglé! j'ai répondu à ta question j'espère! :) J'espère que le passage va te plaire et que tu va pas me détester! Merci je continuerai à écrire, j'aime beaucoup écrire! et faire partager mon imagination! :D

Etr'Ange Enfer: Vanitas considère Riku comme son frère, il tien beaucoup à lui comme vous avez pu le voir! Et Riku lui considère Vanitas comme... plus que ça! :p

BerryThing: C'est bien que tu l'es remarquer, Vous avez tous aimé cette petit scène de torture, je vais peut être en faire plus! :p Vanitas &amp; Riku et une relation très fusionnel! :)

Lee Nojidei: Merci de me mettre encore une review, ça veux dire que tu apprécie mon travaille, et ça me fais énormément plaisir! Oui j'ai atteint les 30 review, c'est grâce à vous celle ou ceux qui me suive et me laisse une review pour me conseiller et pour m'aider à m'amélioré ou pour me faire plaisir!

Merci! Je vous aimes!

Début Chapitre 11.

Début POV Ventus.

On vient juste de m'amener ma nourriture du soir, je la regarde attentivement et soupire je me forçe à manger, je n'arrive même plus à manger.

Vers 20h je me rend au toilette en courant le plus vite possible, je me met accroupit devant la cuvette et vomis toute la nourriture que j'ai ingurgité. Je tire la chasse d'eau et va me rincer la bouche, j'aurai voulu me brosser carrément les dents, mais ma brosse à dents est dans ma chambre, et j'ai trop mal au jambes pour revenir ici après.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je ne fais que de penser à se qui c'était passer entre Roxas et moi.

Vers minuit je me réveille, j'ai soif. Je me rend une nouvelle fois dans les toilettes pour boire de l'eau, quand j'entend la porte grincer. Je me tourne vers la porte qui s'ouvre lentement. Je sors, je commence à entendre des bruits de pas, j'essaye de les suivre comme si ils m'étaient familiers.

Les bruits des pas m'ont emmenés sur le toit de l'hôpital. Il fait un froid de canard. Je claque des dents, et souffle dans mes mains pour les réchauffer. Je fais quelque pas puis m'arrête en sursaute quand j'entend une voix dans mon dos.

_-Bonjour mon chou._

Je me retourne, et je me pétrifie sur place quand je vois la personne qui est devant moi.

-M-maman?

_-Qu'est-ce qui y a? T'es pas content de me voir?_

-T-tu est morte tu ne devrais pas être là.

_-Pourtant je suis bien devant tes yeux._

-C'est-c'est pas possible !

Une hallucination...?

Je m'écroule par terre, me tenant fermement la tête. Ma tête me fait mal. Je tire mes cheveux. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit là ? C'est impossible...

Même si c'est impossible j'aimerai tellement que ce soit la réalité.

_-Ventus rappelle-toi._

-M-me rappeler de quoi?

-De la personne qui m'a tuer ainsi que ton père.

-J-je n'arrive pas.

_-Tu vas y arriver._

-J-je m'en souviens pas !

_-Cette personne qui nous à tuer, et qui vous rendus orphelins Roxas et toi. Rappelle toi !_

-J'arrive p-pas.

_-Tu n'arrives à rien Ventus... tu n'est qu'un bon à rien._

Des larmes coulèrent de mes joues, je veux que tout cela s'arrête. Je veux arrêter de souffrir!

_-Cherche dans tes souvenirs !_

-S'il te plaît a-arrête !

_-Tu ne veux pas te souvenir de cette personne ! Pourquoi ? tu nous aimes pas, t'aime pas ton frère?_

-J'aime mon f-frère !

_-Alors souviens toi de cette enflure et nous à percuter cette nuit là il y a quatorze ans ! Cherche dans tes souvenirs !_

_-Je n'arrive pas !_

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Axel.

Je suis à la base de l'organisation je parle avec Demyx. Il veux que je l'accompagne quelque part. Mais il s'arrête de parler dès que le froid et cruel Saïx franchis la porte, et s'approche de nous. Demyx déglutit.

-T'as une mission Demyx.

-Oh non ! S'te plais je ne peux pas en avoir une dans un an ou deux plutôt ?

-Je t'es pas demandé ton avis que je sache.

-T'es méchant ! en lui tirant la langue.

-Je cherche pas être gentil.

-Et c'est quoi cette mission?

-Juste une mission de repérage et Zexion se chargera de trouver des infos sur lui.

-Ça va c'est Zexion qui fais le plus gros du travail. Et c'est qui cette personne?

-Il s'appelle Sephiroth.

-D'accord je vais commencer dès aujourd'hui pour vite la finir. Mais avant je vais aller voir Zexion dans sa chambre.

Demyx part à toute vitesse voir Zexion. Quant à Saïx et moi on se regarde en plissant des yeux, pendant au moins cinq minutes. Je n'aime pas qu'il me regarde de haut comme il le fait. Je me lève et le regarde dans les yeux. J'aime bien ses yeux, ils sont tellement profond, je les aiment autant que ceux de Roxychounet. Je me mord ma lèvre d'une manière sensuelle, il rougis légèrement. Puis je commence à tourner les talon.

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis Saïx.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

-Oui t'as raison je trouve que t'es mignon tout le temps.

Je lui fit un sourire, il tourne la tête. J'ouvre la porte et vois Demyx un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-Tu trompes déjà Roxas avec Saïx ?! Ca n'aura pas durer super longtemps entre vous.

-Je ne trompe pas Roxas et puis c'est pas comme si on était ensemble.

-À bon pourtant vous l'avez déjà fais ensemble donc je pensais que c'était officiel.

-Tu te trompe.

-T'es sûr que tu n'est pas amoureux de lui?

-Oui.

-Oh...

C'est si facile de mentir... surtout à Demyx.

-Dis Axel tu peux m'accompagner à la boîte qu'i deux pas d'ici? La Cité du Crépuscule.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Zexion?

-Il lit un bouquin et je ne veux pas le déranger.

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais avec moi.

-Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil. Aller s'il te plaît.

-D'accord mais à condition que Vanitas vienne avec nous.

-Pourquoi ? Il est pas marrant lui, il fait que de faire une tête d'enterrement. Mais bon il peut venir tant que je n'y vais pas seul.

-Et pourquoi tu veux aller à La Cité du Crépuscule?

-Zexion m'a dit que ce Sephiroth allait souvent dans cette boîte.

Fin POV Axel.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Je suis dans ma chambre en train de lire un livre. En une heure je n'ai lu que dix pages. Je n'arrive pas à lire, c'est comme si les mots étaient flous ou que je n'arrive pas à les mettre dans le bon sens.

Ou que je soit je n'étais pas concentré... je pense à quelque chose d'autre.

Je me lève et va dans ma cuisine je me fait un chocolat chaud, quand il fut prêt je me rend dans le salon et allume la télé. Je regarde un film à l'eau de rose, mais il m'ennuit tellement que j'éteint la télé dix minutes après le début.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, et allume mon ordinateur et commence à chercher des infos sur Xehanort. Mon téléphone vibre je le prend, quelqu'un essaye de m'appeler. Je laisse la sonnerie, ça doit encore être la personne qui m'a appeler la dernière fois. Mon Ipod sonne encore deux fois avant que je le prenne par agacement, en déposer mon chocolat chaud.

-Quoi !?

_-Enfin tu réponds... C'est Roxas._

-J'avais reconnu ta voix. Qu'est ce que tu me veux?!

_-Euh... tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. J'ai vraiment été méchant, mais c'est parce que j'étais à fleur de peau avec ce qui c'était passé. Je n'aurai pas dû passer mes nerfs sur toi. Alors que c'était toi qui l'avait emmener à l'hôpital. Merci pour ce que tu as fais pour lui. Merci !_

-Arrête de me remercier.

_-Okay !_

-Et dis-moi plutôt comment il va.

_-Euh bon... Je vais essayer de faire court._

-Vas-y...

_-Va le voir._

-Hein...?

_-Tu meurs d'envie de le voir, non?_

-... Hum.

_-T'es vraiment gentil Van._

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça... il n'y a que Ventus qui peut m'appeler de la sorte. Et pourquoi je devrais aller le voir?

\- Parce que tu en as envie j'en suis sûr, et secondo parce qu'il pourrait te donner des informations... pour ta mission.

-Des infos? De quel genre?

_-Non c'est à moi de te poser une question. Qui lui a fait ça ?_

-C'est votre prof de d'histoire.

_-Q-quoi!?_

-Pourquoi tu ne demande pas directement à ton frère idiot?

_-T-tu lui demandera quand tu iras le voir._

Sa voix est tremblante, il semble surprit. Comme si il avait été choqué par ma réponse... Son frère ne lui avait pas dit le nom de son agresseur ?

Pourquoi?

_-Je dois te laisser. S-salut._

-...Hum.

Il raccroche. Je suis encore plus perturbé par la voix de Roxas... et de cette situation.

Cette mission est vraiment compliqué...

_« T'es vraiment gentil Van. »_

Je peux sentir mes joues chauffées et mon cœur battre à tout rompre.

Il faut que je vois Ventus tout de suite... Et pas seulement pour ma mission.

Je veux lui montrer quelque chose que je ne peux montrer qu'à lui.

Je met mon manteau, et comme par hasard quand je m'apprête à mettre mon téléphone dans ma poche il vibre cette fois c'est Demyx. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ce raté?

-Allô ?

_-Salut ! Mon Vani chou !_

-Appelle encore une fois comme ça et tu vas comprendre la douleur.

_-J'ai mis le haut parleur, et il y a Axel avec moi, donc arrête d'être vulgaire._

-Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre. Qu'est ce que tu me veux d'ailleurs?

_-On veut aller en boîte, La Cité du Crépuscule tu viens avec nous?_

-Non je suis occupé, je vais voir quelqu'un.

Je leurs raccroche au nez. Nan mais ils allaient vraiment croire que j'allai les accompagner, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Je sors en fermant ma porte à clé. Une fois dehors le vent touche ma peau, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas ressentit ça. Je commence à marcher, en direction de l'hôpital. Je marche lentement j'appréhende le moment, et si il ne veut pas me voir ?

Je commence à hésiter... Je regarde derrière moi, en me demandant si ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Je prend une longue et profonde inspiration, et continue mon chemin.

Arriver à l'hôpital, je me rend à l'étage de la chambre de Ventus la boule au ventre. Mes mains sont moites, je redoute un peu le moment où je me retrouverai face à lui. Pourquoi je stresse comme ça ? Je vais juste le voir après tout. Je doit juste être comme d'habitude.

Je suis maintenant devant sa porte, quand une infirmière m'interpelle au moment où j'allai ouvrir la porte qui me séparais de Ventus.

-Bonjour.

Je ne lui répond pas et me contente d'un petit signe de la tête pour lui dire la même chose.

-Vous pouvez voir le patient Ventus Hart, mais vous devez vous dépêcher il a encore besoin de repos.

Je hoche la tête et entre dans sa chambre, je me raidis quand je vois Ventus allongé sur son lit avec une perfusion au bras gauche. Je fais quelques pas vers lui et constate qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Je m'asseois sur la chaise à droite du lit et le regarde. Il a l'air plus mince qu'avant, il est livide et ses cheveux blonds semble plus clairs. Il fronçe quelques fois ses sourcils, et il ouvre légèrement ses lèvres. Il pousse quelques gémissements... qui ne suis pas des gémissements de plaisir. Un filet de bave sort de sa bouche entrouverte, je grimace c'est dégoûtant. Je prend un mouchoir qui est sur une table à gauche et l'essuye le plus doucement possible, pour pas qu'il ne se réveille.

Cela fait maintenant plus de dix minutes que je suis dans sa chambre d'hôpital à attendre qu'il se réveille. Il n'arrête pas de bouger dans son lit, et il commence à transpirer. Il murmure « Non... » « S'il te plaît... » « Arrête... », je ne sais pas qui était cette personne à qui il parle mais en tous cas cette personne semble le faire souffrir. Je veux le réveiller juste pour qu'il ne souffre pas dans ce « rêve ». Il serre le drap qui le recouvre ce qui me laisse apercevoir son bandage à son poignet cassé.

Cinq minutes plus tard je suis encore là à attendre je n'ose pas le réveiller. J'approche ma main de son visage et je m'apprête à lui pincer le nez pour qu'il se réveille. Cependant quand je n'étais que à quelques centimètres de son petit nez, il se lève d'un coup en criant « maman ». Il à la respiration saccadée et la peur se lit sur son visage. Je retire vite ma main pour pas qu'il se la prenne en plein visage

Cette personne dans son rêve était sa mère.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, puis remarque ma présence.

-V-Vanitas?!

Il semble surpris de me voir. Ça fait quelques jours qu'on ne c'était pas vus... seul à seul. Ça fait bizarre. Je suis « presque » heureux qu'on se voit de nouveau.

Il a un hématome au cou qui monte jusqu'à sa mâchoire et des bleus au bras. Mon cœur me fait mal, je mord ma lèvre infèrieure et serre les poings.

-Ventus...

J'ai dit son prénom d'une voix douce. Je me met debout et face à lui, le surplombant largement. Il déglutit et commence à rougir. Je plisse un peu les yeux et les baissent, je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je m'accroupit sur son lit, il bascule un peu sa tête sur le côté. Je le regarde dans les yeux et me pince les lèvres. J'approche mes bras de ses épaules et commence à le rapprocher de moi. Il émit un cri de surprise. Je le serre contre moi. Mon cœur ne me fait plus mal. Ventus ne bouge pas, il a juste l'air surpris par mon action. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille rouge et lui murmure :

-Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute.

Je l'entend dire un chose tout bas, mais je n'ai pas pu l'entendre puis il me réponds,

-Oui c'est ta faute. C'est à cause de toi ce qui met arriver...

-Ch'uis vraiment désoler.

-Je n'accepterai jamais tes excuses minables. Je-je ne veux plus te voir Vanitas.

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Je n'ai jamais cru que peine quelques mots me ferai autant mal.

Ne plus voir Ventus...

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne fais que me faire souffrir. Tu n'est qu'une source d'ennuis. J'aurai... préféré ne t'avoir jamais connu. Et je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Je... Je te déteste ! Avoir voulu te connaître a été la pire erreur de ma vie !

Ça fais mal...

À chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé mon cœur se brisai un peu plus. Je commence à sangloter. Je lâche Ventus et m'en alla en courant et en claquant la porte.

Roxas avait tort je ne suis pas gentil, si je l'avais été Ventus ne serai pas dans cette état là.

Pourquoi la vie est-elle telle qu'elle est?

Fin POV Vanitas.

Début POV Ventus

J'ai fais tellement souffrir Vanitas. Il est triste par ma faute...

Mais il fallait absolument que je lui dise ceci pour être sûr qu'on ne se reverra pas. Si je le vois la personne qui me veux du mal il me tuera certainement et fera pareil à mon petit frère.

Ce que je lui avait dis à l'oreille avant de lui dire ses mensonges « _Ne juge pas mes actions sans en comprendre les raisons. »._

Faire ça a été la chose la plus dure à faire de toute ma vie. Les mots blessant que je lui avais dit étaient horrible. Je me sens mal horriblement mal, parce que je ne reverrai pas Vanitas, et parce que le dernier souvenir que j'aurai de lui était de le voir partir en pleurs.

-Pardon Vanitas... en faite c'est moi qui te fais souffrir. Je ne te mérite même pas comme simple ami...

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

La journée c'est plutôt bien passer au Kingdom, à part que j'ai cassé trois verres aujourd'hui. Heureusement que Zack l'a prit avec le sourire.

Je fais que de penser à Ventus et à Roxas. Je pouvais sentir les nombreux regards de Riku sur moi. Il était peut-être inquiet...

Cloud doit être sûrement à la maison. Une fois chez moi j'enlève mon manteau il fait un froid de canard dehors. Je retire mes chaussures. Je me rend dans la chambre de Cloud, il n'est pas là. J'entre dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit pas fait.

Je regarde le plafond, puis prend mon téléphone. Deux messages, tout les deux de Roxas.

_« Salut ça va? Comment s'est passé ton jour de travail au Kingdom? »_

_« Si tu n'est pas fatigué on pourrait se voir? »_

Je fixe quelques secondes les messages, puis souri et lui envois :

_« Oui ça va D'accord on se voit dans quinze minutes au Macdo, j'ai la dalle:D»_

Il me répond qu'il était d'accord. Je remet mon manteau et mes chaussures je ferme la porte à clé et part. Sur la route j'écoute de la musique. Je bouge ma tête en fonction du rythme. Une dizaine de minutes de marches plus tard, je suis arrivé. Je m'asseois à une table et l'attend. Roxas arrive à peine deux minutes après moi. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-T'es pas parti prendre à manger?

-Non je t'attendais.

-Comme je suis là on y va?

-Oui.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse et commandons ce que nous voulions, puis nous nous allons nous asseoir.

Nous commencons à parler et à rire comme au bon vieux temps. Roxas me parle un peu d'Axel. Il avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Puis il commence à me poser des question sur Riku. Je suis un peu gêné d'y répondre.

-Tu l'aimes ? me demande Roxas.

-Hein euh euh pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?!

-Simple curiosité.

-Bah je pourrai te poser la même question. T'aimes Axel?

-Non. Maintenant répond.

-Oui...

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Demyx.

Axel et moi on rentre à la base quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le prend c'est Vanitas qui m'appelle. Même si ça fait longtemps qu'il possède mon numéro c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle. Je serre mon téléphone puis décroche.

-Vanitas...?

_-T'en a mis du temps à répondre._

Il a une petite voix, comme si il avait pleuré...

-Vanitas ça va?

_-Non..._

-Qu'est ce que t'as? il s'est passer quelque chose?

_-J'ai juste appris une mauvaise nouvelle._

Quel mauvaise nouvelle pouvait le rendre aussi triste...?

_-La prochaine fois que tu vas à La Cité du Crépuscule je viendrai avec toi._

-D'accord.

_-M-merci._

Sa voix commençait à sangloter quand il a coupé. Qu'est ce qu'il a su pour se mettre dans cet état ?

Fin POV Demyx.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Il était 23h43, je ne dormais toujours pas je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me demande si Ventus arrive à dormir.

Je regarde mon téléphone comme si j'attendais un message de... Axel. Pourquoi si il avait mon numéro il ne m'envoyait pas de message ? Peut-être qu'il attend que ce soit moi qui le lui en envoie un en premier.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Je prend mon téléphone qui est dans le tiroir dans le petit meuble à côté de moi et compose le numéro de Terra. Il répond à partir de la quatrième sonnerie.

-Ven, qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler aussi tard ?

-Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je t'appelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as besoin de quoi ?

-Je voudrai que tu trouves se que j'ai avalé.

-Hein ? Je comprend pas trop... tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Je crois que la personne qui m'a envoyer à l'hôpital m'a fait bouffer une drogue ou un truc du genre, parce qu'il m'arrive des trucs trop bizarre.

-Dit moi ce qui t'arrive, je ferais des recherches et te tiendra au courant quand j'aurai trouver quelque chose.

-Vomissement, hallucination, paralysie et amnésie...

Fin POV Ventus.

Fin Chapitre 11

_Je voulais vous demander si vouliez bien un lemon entre Demyx et Zexion? Parce que moi j'hésite un peu... :) Aidez moi! :p_


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Par review vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez un lemon donc le voila!

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Niss: c'est vrai que mon orthographe n'est pas parfait, mais je prend en compte ce que tu me dit. Je ferais attention et c'est pareille pour ma bêta. Merci cependant d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Réponse à Niss de la Bêta : Coucou Niss, j'aimerai répondre à ta review du chapitre précédent. Tout d'abord, je ne cherche pas la guerre (évidemment), juste que ta review m'a fait réagir. Le fait que tu trouves la fanfiction "désagréable à lire" fait mal à entendre. Premièrement c'est un énorme boulot d'écrire une fanfiction puisqu'il faut trouver les idées, réussir à les poser sur papier (ce qui est assez difficile quand on est pas habitué) et avoir le courage de publier. J'encourage, je félicite Iphanna pour ce qu'elle fait, ses idées sont géniales et elles me font rêver. Deuxièmement, je me suis proposer en bêta pour aider dans les fautes mineures, principalement d'orthographe, et dans quelques verbes. J'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas une pro en grammaire il n'empêche que cela prend du temps (heureusement c'est les vacances) et que je fais mon maximum car ce n'est pas moi qui écrit toute la fic, qui la publie pour vous, qui attend vos reviews avec impatience.  
Et troisièmement, pour finir : cette fois je m'adresse à tous les lecteurs / lectrices, donnez votre avis, il est très important. Qu'il soit positif ou négatif il compte énormément pour nous (même la tienne Niss).Bien sûr pas de méchanceté. Si vous pouvez aussi signaler quelques fautes pour que je puisse m'améliorer en français et être plus utile à l'avenir ^^' et aussi si des phrases vont paraisse étranges ou mal formulé, même dans les chapitres précédents, n'hésitez pas ! On sait écoutez ;)  
PS : Un correction de toutes les chapitres est en cours (demandez pas la date ce sera quand ça viendra x)

Blacky: Merci! En 3,4 jours ta déjà lu tous mes chapitres publier! merci! Vu les reviews que j'ai eu, oui il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre! Pourquoi *Bye*? j'ai envie que tu me laisse ton avis a chaque chapitre! :) Je connais Magi c'est trop bien!

Blood: Enfin je reçois ta review! Je suis trop contente que tu aime se que j'écris. Je suis vraiment contente!

Someone: merci de me laisser souvent des review, merci! Ne t'inquiète pas Vanitas n'aura plus de tentation suicidaire! :) T'inquiète Terra va trouver! *w*

RoxAnne:Même après le lemon en verra Demyx et Zexion! La suite est pour vous! Terra va trouver ne vous en faîte pas. :o

Marissa Lea: Tu va lire un lemon! on les verra par la suite mais pas maintenant!

Note 3: J'ai marquer quand commence le lemon.

Bonne lecture, mes petite lecteur!

Début Chapitre 12.

Début POV Axel.

Deux jours plus tard. Je me rend une fois de plus à La Cité du Crépuscule avec Demyx sauf que cette fois il y a Vanitas avec nous. Il n'a pas une bonne mine avec ses yeux gonflés et rouges de plus il a des poches sous les yeux. Et quand Demyx l'a appelé Vani chou il n'avait rien dit.

Nous sommes arrivés vers minuit environ. La Cité du Crépuscule est plutôt connue comme boîte, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Après avoir présenté nos cartes identités nous somme entrés. Vanitas et moi on s'est assis au bar tandis que Demyx lui est parti sans demander son reste. Je commande une Caipiroska pour Vanitas.

-Aller c'est moi qui invite.

-J'ai pas envie de boire, alors fiche-moi la paix.

-Aller ça te fera du bien.

Il me regarde en fronçant ses sourcils, puis prend le verre et le boit. Il pose son verre vide sur le bar et me regarde.

-Encore.

-Voilà ! Tu vas voir tu vas bien mieux aller après t'être bourré la gueule.

Je lui commande une deuxième caipiroska, qu'il boit aussi vite que la première. Puis il se lève difficilement de son tabouret et va vers la piste de danse. Il est déjà bourré...

Vanitas commence à se coller contre une fille, je plisse des yeux. Elle niche son visage dans son cou et elle passe ses mains sur son torse. Vanitas ne réagit pas il ne fait que danser. Il n'a pas l'air de la voir, seulement quand commence à glisser sa main sous son T-shirt. Au lieu de la repousser il met une de ses main sur le creux de son dos et la colle à lui.

Il est vraiment bourré. Il ne ferait jamais ça en temps normal.

C'est pas tout mais moi je commence à avoir chaud. Je me mord la lèvre en voyant une fille mignonne danser en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je marche vers cette fille et en à peine quelques secondes je me retrouve déjà devant elle. Elle prend mon t-shirt et me rapproche d'elle, elle se lèche les lèvres d'une manière très sexy.

Chaud.

Je met mes mains sur ses hanches fines, et commence à danser en me rapprochant d'elle. Elle secoue ses cheveux dans tous les sens et sourit et cri comme tous les autres bourrés.

Les musiques passent et de la fumée envahie La Cité du Crépuscule. J'aperçois Vanitas partir dehors en toussant.

Fin POV Axel.

Début POV Vanitas.

Ils sont malades ?! Mettre de la fumée dans un endroit pareil. Ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi !? Je tousse jusqu'à se que j'atterrisse à l'extérieur. Il n'y a personne dehors, je seul... encore. Je m'accoude contre le mur de la boîte, et sors mon téléphone, minuit trente deux. Mais qu'est-ce que fout Demyx, il en met du temps pour faire du repérage.

Quelque minutes plus tard Axel me rejoins... sans Demyx.

-Alors tu te sens mieux?

-Ouais un peu...

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Fous-moi la paix Axel.

-Vanitas arrête ça. T'es pas seul et moi j'suis là avec toi. Et pour le moment t'es inquiétant alors vas-y exprime-toi.

-J'te dirai rien alors dégage.

-...

-Si Roxas te disait qu'il te détestait et qu'il aurait voulu jamais t'avoir connu comment tu réagirais?

-... Je sais pas.

Axel affiche un regard vague en regardant ses chaussures, puis il me regarde en me souriant tristement.

-Une personne t'a dit ça?

-Oui et... que... je...

Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer, ou même de finir ma propre phrase. Je n'ai plus le force de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste l'impression de mourir à petit feu... Je ressens exactement la même chose que quand j'avais perdu mes parents et Seifer.

Mes yeux commencent à s'humidifier, je cligne fort des yeux et prend de longues et profondes inspirations pour chasser les larmes naissantes.

Je n'arrive pas ! Pourquoi je dois encore souffrir !

Je sens la main d'Axel dans mes cheveux, puis jusqu'à dans mon dos. Il me frotte le dos, s'approche de moi et me calle contre lui. Je veux le repousser, mais je ne peux pas le faire, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est pleurer pleurer et pleurer encore. Dès que mes pleurs ont cessés je m'écarte d'Axel. Il y a au moins un mètre de distance entre nous, et pas un seul mot vient casser le silence qui s'est installé. Environ cinq minutes après je vois Demyx arriver.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faites dehors?

-Euh rien, lui répond Axel.

-Maintenant tu trompes Saïx avec Vani chou?

-Mais non, je ne trompe personne !

Demyx me regarde et s'approche de moi.

-Ça va Vani chou?

-Oui ça va juste un peu fatigué et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-C'est parce que tu as beaucoup danser avec une fille, jolie en plus.

-Quel fille? Demande-je.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Dès que j'ouvre les yeux je regarde mon téléphone : pas un seul message ou appel manqué de Axel.

Il s'en fout de moi ou quoi ?

Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers le salon. Mes parents ne sont pas encore levés, entre le travail et les visites à l'hôpital quand ils rentrent à la maison ils montent directement dans leurs chambres pour faire un somme.

Je passe par le salon vide pour aller dans la cuisine me préparer un bol de céréales et un jus de pomme, puis repars au salon. J'allume la télé et met des dessins animés, je commence à manger et à boire. Trente minutes plus tard, je n'ai toujours pas fini. Je repars dans la cuisine jette le reste de mon p'tit dej' et repars dans ma chambre.

Avant d'aller dans ma chambre je me tourne vers celle de Ventus. J'entre, elle est comme il l'a laissé la dernière fois qu'il y est venu. Je m'avance dans la pièce et vois qu'il y a le livre que lui avait offert Vanitas. Je me rappelle de sa joie quand il me la montré, il était vraiment content.

En début d'après-midi je me dirige vers l'hôpital où était hospitalisé mon grand frère. Je me dirige vers sa chambre, quand je repense au baiser de Axel. Ses lèvres douces contre les mienne, sa langue jouant avec la mienne, ses yeux magnifiques qui me regardent... sa main sur ma nuque...

Je secoue ma tête, il me manque, ça fait deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Il ne se demande pas comment je vais. Peut-être qu'il est tout simplement en mission... si c'était le cas il me l'aurai dit non...?

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarque même pas que j'arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Ventus. Je l'ouvre doucement.

-Salut alors quoi de neuf !

Je m'approche de lui et vois qu'il dort à poings fermés je souris et m'assois à côté de lui. Je me rapproche de lui, quand je vois qu'il y avait des larmes sur son visage. J'approche ma main de son visage. Il pleure en dormant... J'essuie ses larmes avec mon pouce. Il est bien plus beau comme ça. Je souris. Il commence à bouger et met la main qui était sous sa tête à côté de son visage. Je veux prendre sa main, je commence à approcher la mienne de la sienne. Je met ma main sur la sienne. Il commence à bouger la tête, je m'apprête à enlever ma main quand il la serre d'un seul coup. Le fait qu'il prenne ma main complètement dans la sienne me permet de remarquer que la sienne est vraiment froide elle est complètement gelée. Je commence à la serrer.

Je commence à être fatigué je met ma tête juste à côté de la sienne, je ne suis pas trop à mon aise dans cette position, mon dos est courbé. Je me lève de ma chaise sans cesser nos mains de se toucher. Et m'allonge à côté de lui, nous étions si proches je pouvais sentir sa respiration chaude.

Je me lève de son lit confortable et me rassois sur ma chaise, je m'étais levé un peu brutalement Ventus se réveille. Il se frotte les yeux en se mettant assit.

-Désolé je voulais pas te réveiller.

-Non c'est bon ça va.

On se regardent gênés.

-Alors comment tu te sens aujourd'hui?

-Pas trop mal, ça va.

Il ment, il affiche un sourire forcé ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il n'allait pas mieux du tout...

-Je sais que tu mens... mais je n'insisterai pas...

-Pourquoi...?

-Si tu voulais me dire quelque chose tu me le dirai, si tu me dit rien c'est pour une bonne raison...

-Hum...

-Pourquoi tu ne me dit rien?

-...Pour te protéger.

-...Hein...?

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Riku.

J'ai fini ma mission, je me rend maintenant à la base, pour faire mon rapport.

Je marche dans le couloir qui va me mener au salon de la base. J'ouvre la porte, il n'y avait que Demyx et Zexion. Je suis un peu gêné de les voir dans cette position : Demyx à califourchon sur Zexion et ses mains sous le pull de Zexion qui rougit.

-Vous savez où est Saïx? (Je détourne le regard)

-Il doit être dans sa chambre, me répond Demyx et s'approchant du visage de Zexion.

Je me retourne et claque la porte derrière moi. Je pars en direction de la chambre de Saix et titube un peu. J'ai pas envie de le voir.

Arrivé devant sa chambre je frappe quelques coups, puis entre. Saix était sur son bureau avec des feuilles.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-J'ai fini ma mission, je viens pour mon rapport.

-Tu me le feras sur papier j'ai pas le temps de t'écouter.

-Euh bon... je vais essayer de te l'envoyer le plus vite possible alors.

-Oui. Et tu as une nouvelle mission.

-Déjà? Je ne pourrai l'avoir dans quelque jo-

-Non maintenant, et de toute façon elle est plutôt facile, tu travailles déjà avec la personne qui fera l'objet de ta mission.

-S-Sora?

-Eh pas seulement, elle s'applique aussi à son frère... Cloud.

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre, il y a des nuages, puis je commence à voir des flocons tombés devant ma fenêtre. Je fais un petit sourire puis le perd aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je m'assois juste à côté de la fenêtre, et continue de regarder le ciel. Je colle mon front sur la vitre froide, je me mord les lèvres et cligne fort des yeux...

Je pense encore aux choses que j'avais dit à Van...

Putain je le reverrai plus...

Et tout ça à cause d'un homme dont j'ai oublié le visage.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Demyx.

Je vais dans la chambre de Zexion, il ne me parle pas, soit il était trop plongé dans son bouquin de deux milles pages soit c'était après se qui c'était passé... ou autre chose.

Zexion et moi venons juste d'officialiser notre relation, je sais que c'était trop tôt mais je voulais déjà faire ma première fois avec lui. Moi, Zexion je l'aime depuis que c'est mon partenaire... depuis que je suis entré dans l'organisation, soit deux ans déjà. Quand Riku nous a vus, on était sur le le point de faire l'amour. Zexion était trop gêné et il n'a pas voulu continuer.

-Zexion...

-Hum...?

-Tu me trouves moche?

-Hein pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Tu n'a pas envie de continuer ce qu'on a commencé...

-C'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

-C'est quoi alors?

-Tu as dix neuf ans alors que moi j'en ai vingt et un, et parce que t'es encore puceau.

-ça te gênes que je sois puceau?

-Oui, j'ai peur de te faire mal.

Il descend de sa chaise et viens vers moi, je rougis un peu et j'ai des millions de papillons dans le ventre, mon cœur bat la chamade.

-Tant pis. Et de toute façon tant que c'est toi ça ne peut me faire que du bien.

-T'es sûr?

-Oui.

~Début du lemon !~

Je lui sourit, et il met ses mains sur mes joues et il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement, je sens que sa langue essaye de rentrer dans ma bouche je me sens un peu gêné mais j'ouvre un peu la bouche. Sa langue touche directement la mienne, je fronce un peu les sourcils. Il ne m'avais jamais embrasser comme ça. Je suis un peu gêné mais j'essaye de reproduire les mêmes mouvements que lui avec ma langue.

Je passe mes mains sur sa nuque, pour encore plus approfondir notre baiser. Il passe sa main droite sous mon pull, et touche un de mes mamelons. Je gémis puis pousse un petit cri de douleur quand il me le pince. Il rompre notre baiser, me sourit et commence à déposer des baisers sur mon cou. Il touche toujours mon mamelon j'ai déjà l'impression que mon pantalon est trop serré. Je suis en train de suffoquer, c'est trop de plaisir pour moi.

Il arrête ses baisers sur mon cou et enlève sa main de sous mon pull, et me fixe. Il affiche un sourire sans doute parce que je suis rouge comme une pivoine. Il dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, puis il enlève son haut. Je rougis encore plus, son corps est magnifique, ses muscles sont parfaitement dessinés, sa peau est pâle, son visage est tellement beau.

Il s'assoit à califourchon sur moi, son sourire s'élargit, il a dû sentir que je bande. Il se penche et m'embrasse, mes mains parcourent son dos et allèrent plus bas. Dommage mes bras ne sont pas assez grands pour que je puisse toucher ses fesses.

Zexion met ses mains au extrémité de mon pull et le fait glisser, après avoir enlever mon haut il s'attaque tout de suite à mes mamelons. Mon corps s'embrase à chaque fois que le sien et le mien sont en contact. Je commence à avoir une respiration saccadée, et je gémis de plus en plus.

-J-Je t'aime Zexion.

Zexion arrête ce qu'il fait et m'embrasse chastement mais en me mordant la lèvre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Demyx.

Mon cœur rate un battement et je pique un fard. Il pose ses mains sur sur mes joues en feu et il dépose un baiser sur mon nez.

Je l'aime tellement.

Il commence à descendre sur mon ventre, il y dépose sa langue sur ma clavicule jusqu'à la bas de mon ventre. Il fait plusieurs petits baisers sur le bas de mon ventre. Mon pantalon devient vraiment trop serré. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'ai chaud. Je peux sentir sa main droite aller sous mon pantalon.

-Z-Zexion...

Je ne dis que son prénom. Il se met cette fois à quatre pattes sur moi, il enlève mon pantalon facilement ainsi que mon boxer, instinctivement je serre mes jambes, j'ai un peu honte de mon corps, et si Zexion trouve mon intimité bizarre, et si il ne voulait plus coucher avec moi parce qu'il m'avais vu nu. Je cache mon visage encore plus rouge avec mes avant bras. Zexion ri pendant quelque secondes.

-Pourquoi, tu ris?

-T'es trop mignon.

Il enlève mes bras et les met juste au-dessus de ma tête, je détourne le regard.

-Demyx t'es magnifique, ne te cache pas.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, et commence à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux turquoises, si magnifiques ils étaient si beaux. Je met mes bras autour de sa nuque et le rapproche de moi je l'embrasse, ses lèvres sont douces et sucrées. Nos langues jouent d'abord ensemble avec de commencer à danser. Le baiser se fini quand nous manquons d'air.

Zexion se dirige vers mon intimité déjà redressée. Je tiens les draps fermement, je peux ressentir sa respiration chaude sur mon membre. Zexion écarte mes jambes, je serre les draps au péril de ma vie. Je me crispe quand je sentis sa langue sur mon membre dur. Je dis le prénom de mon amant à chaque gémissement. Il le prend entièrement dans sa bouche. Ça fais un peu bizarre que Zexion me fait une fellation. La température de mon corps augmente, mon dos se cambre, et mes gémissement se font plus fort. Je ne pensais pas que faire cela me ferai autant de bien.

-Z-Zexion plus v-vite...

Zexion obéi à accélère ses va-et-vient, j'ai l'impression que je suis au paradis tellement je suis en extase. Mon ventre commence à me brûler, sans attendre une minute j'éjacule dans la bouche de mon amant, en criant son nom. Il avale presque toute ma semence, il s'approche de mon visage et dépose ses lèvres sucrées sur les mienne. Pourquoi il n'approfondit pas? Il ne voulait sûrement pas m'embrasser comme tout à l'heure alors qu'il vient d'avoir ma semence dans la bouche. Mais non tout ce qu'il a eu je veux l'avoir aussi. Je force l'entrer de sa bouche et fait entrer ma langue. Ma langue trouve la sienne et elles reprirent leurs danse.

Pendant qu'il m'embrasse sa main droite se dirige vers mon entrée. Il fait entrer son index, ça ne faisait pas mal c'est juste inconfortable. Un deuxième doigt vient vite le rejoindre, la douleur commence à venir. Il fait un mouvement de ciseau avec ses doigts en moi, la douleur se transforme en plaisir. Zexion fait entrer un dernier doigt je pousse un cri de douleur. Il a juste rajouté un doigt et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça m'a déchiré. Il retire ses doigts il se penche vers mon entrée, il écarte un peu plus mes jambes. Mon dos se cambre et le bout de mes doigts commencent à devenir rouge quand je ressens la langue de Zexion entrer dans mon entrée.**  
**

-Zexion...

Il la sors et commence à lécher mon entrée. Mes jambes tremblent, ma respiration est de plus en plus haletante.

-Zexion... c'est bon vas-y...

J'ai eu un mal fou à prononcer ses quelques mots. Il arrête de me lubrifier avec sa langue, enlève son pantalon et se positionne juste devant moi. Il me fixe, il attend que je sois prêt, je lui fait un sourire qu'il me rend. Il me pénètre en douceur. Sa fait mal, et la taille du sexe de Zexion n'aide vraiment pas. Je cligne fortement des yeux pour chasser mes larmes. Il commence ses va-et-vient, je commence à gémir de plaisir. Zexion commence à avoir une respiration lourde tout comme moi. J'ai l'impression que son sexe allait de plus en plus loin en moi.

-Z-Zexion... !

À ce moment précis j'ai crié, il a donné un coup de rein dans ma prostate. Zexion se penche vers moi en donnant toujours des coups de rein dans ma prostate. Je m'agrippe à lui, je suis en extase. Je griffe son dos, et niche mon visage dans son cou. Zexion crit aussi mon prénom, je lui fais aussi du bien, tant mieux.

Et dans nos deux cris qui en forme qu'un, Zexion jouis en moi. Il se retire de moi et s'écroule à côté de moi. Je me tourne vers lui et me colle contre son corps. Il passe sa main gauche dans mes cheveux et me rapproche de lui. Il me fait un bisous sur le frond.

-Je t'aime.

-Me too, répondis-je.

~Fin du lemon !~

Fin POV Demyx.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Ça fais deux jours que je n'ai pas vu ou même aperçu Vanitas. Je ne savais pas que ne pas voir une personne au quelle on tient énormément faisait aussi mal. C'est, si douloureux. Même si je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours, il hante mes rêves et mes pensées à chaque seconde, cette nuit je vais s'en doute rêver de lui... encore.

Ça faisait deux jours que Terra ne m'a pas appelé. Il n'a pas encore trouver ce que j'ai ingurgité... je me tourne vers la fenêtre, c'est la pleine lune, elle est bien ronde et blanche, elle arrive à éclairer ma chambre.

Je quitte mon lit, le sol est froid, je commence à faire quelques pas. Cependant je m'arrête quand j'entend mon téléphone sonner. J'espère que c'est Vanitas... même si c'est s'en doute Terra.

C'est Terra...

-Salut...

-T'a pas l'air de bonne humeur mais je vais arranger ça.

-Comment?

-J'ai l'information que tu m'avais demandé.

-Tu sais ce qu' « il » m'a fait avaler?

-Oui ce connard t'as fait avaler de la kétamine.

-De la kétamine? Quand ces effets vont s'arrêter?

-Souvent les effets secondaires de cette drogue disparaisse une semaine après.

-Donc ça veux dire que demain je me rappellerai de tout.

-Oui sans doute.

Fin POV Ventus.

Fin Chapitre 12.

Dite moi vos avis!


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

SomeoneNobody Mari: Dans quelques chapitre ils se reverrons t'inquiète! :p Ventus est très sensible! :D Contente que t'apprécie Demyx!

Blacky: Tu perd pas de temps, je poste tu le lit à peine deux heure après! Merci de lire aussi vite! Non je les ai pas vus! je suis presser de les voir merci pour cette information! Je suis contente de voir que le lemeon que j'ai fait sur ton couple préféré t'es plu! :)

Guest: Roxas en à marre que Axel ne lui porte pas son intention! mais ils se voie dans ce chapitre! :) Vous avez toute aime le lemon tant mieux!

RoxAnne ne soie pas vulgaire, mdr :D ne t'en fais pas ils vont se revoir! :o Le fille est quelconque elle est juste pour danser rien d'autre! :p Merci!

Blood: Je te laisse le découvrir! :p C'est claire que Riku ne savais pas où se mettre! :V Peut être que je vais en refaire un, comme celui-là vous à beaucoup plus! :) Tant mieux si t'a aimer! :b

Marissa Lea: Mdr!La mission de Riku le concerne aussi! Moi aussi Ventus me fais de la peine! :S

Etr'Ange Enfer: J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité! Merci pour tous ce que tu à dit, cc'est vraiment gentil, et merci de lire toujours ma fic! Mille merci! Il y aura 42 chapitres, pour l'instant j'écrie le chapitre 22 sur mon pc et je suis à 350 pages!

Note 3: désoler le chapitre est plutôt court!

Début Chapitre 13.

Début POV Riku.

Je suis dans la chambre de Xion, elle est sur son bureau en train d'étudier. Même quand on est en vacances, elle étudie toujours. Sa matière préférée est l'anglais tout comme moi, et la matière qu'elle déteste c'est le français.

Xion est vraiment la partenaire idéale, elle est gentille, marrante et naïve. Pour être honnête je suis vraiment content qu'elle soit ma partenaire dans l'Organisation.

-Xion.

-Hum? Fit-elle en se tournent pour me voir.

-Une mission m'a été confié.

-Déjà ! C'est rare que Saïx donne deux missions à la suite.

-Oui et ça concerne Sora.

-Sora? C'est le gars qui travaille avec toi au Kingdom?

-Oui.

-Le garçon dont tu parles 24h/24?

-Je ne te parle jamais de lui !

-Menteur, rit-elle en me pointant du doigt. Il peine dix minutes tu me parlais de lui.

-Non.

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-J'en ai marre, dis-je en m'avançant vers la sortie.

-Oh non Riku reste, je ne dirai plus rien sur Sora.

Elle l'a dit en rigolant, je me mord la lèvre et fronçe mes sourcils. Et je pars en claquant la porte.

On dirai qu'elle insinuait que je l'aimais... c'est faux j'aime pas Sora j'aime... quelqu'un d'autre.

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

On venait tout juste de m'apporter mon déjeuner. Tout me paraît fade et sans vie maintenant. Je repousse ma nourriture, me roule en boule dans mon lit, et commence à fermer mes yeux. Dès que mes yeux sont clos je revois le visage de Vanitas en pleurs.

Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

Je ferme fortement les yeux, et essaye de chasser Vanitas de mon esprit.

_-Alors mon chou toujours rien?_

Je me lève brusquement, puis grimace. Il faut que j'évite de m'appuyer sur mon poignet.

C'est ma mère. Instinctivement, je met mes mains dans mes cheveux et commence à me les tirer.

-Tu es morte tu ne devrai pas être là. Tu est mort tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu es morte tu ne devrais pas être là.

_-T'aurais préféré voir son père? C'est ça?_

-Tu es morte, je l'ai accepté. J'ai juste une hallucination. Tout ça n'est pas vrai.

Je tire encore plus sur mes cheveux, elle semble tellement réelle.

_-Qui est la cause de cette hallucination?_

-J'en sais rien.

_-Pourquoi?_

-Parce... parce que je suis amnésique.

_-Pourquoi?_

-Parce qu' « il » m'a drogué?

_-Qui est « il »?_

-J-je vais m'en souvenir.

_-Alors souviens-toi !_

-C'est impossible.

_-T'es minable!_

-Je ne suis pas minable !

_-Si tu l'es, pourquoi t'es pas comme Roxas?_

-P-parce qu'on est des êtres différents.

_-Roxas en serait capable lui._

-Ne-ne me compare pas à mon frère.

_-Alors dit-moi un nom._

-_..._

_-C'est pas si difficile. C'est juste un nom. __Aller !_

-Xe...ha...nor...t...

_-RÉPÈTE LE !_

-Xeha...nort.

_-Encore !_

-Xehanort !

_-Voilà !_

Je regarde ma mère, et des larmes coulent sur mes joues rosies. Je retire mes mains de mes cheveux. Même si c'est qu'une hallucination, j'ai vraiment peur. Ma mère me fait peur. Pourtant quand j'ai croiser une nouvelle fois son regard, cette peur a disparut. Elle affiche un sourire...

_-Voilà. Tu t'en souviens Ventus. Je suis, vraiment désolé de t'avoir dit ça._

Elle se tourne pour être dos à moi, elle fait quelques pas vers la fenêtre.

_-Tu veux bien me faire une promesse?_

-Euh... oui oui !

_-Vie ta vie à fond ne fais rien que tu pourras regretter._

Ses paroles résonne dans ma tête comme une mélodie. Vivre ma vie comme je l'entends...

-Oui !

J'essuie mes larmes, me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers elle.

_-Prend soin de ton petit frère d'accord?_

-Oui !

Je commence à ouvrir mes bras et à l'enlacer. Elle est aussi petite que Roxas et moi.

_-Je vous aimes._

Elle nous aimes, elle sera toujours notre ange gardien à Rox et moi. Elle sera toujours là pour nous.

Maman... je t'aime.

-Vous avez fini de manger?

Je me tourne et vois une infirmière. Je me retourne vers la fenêtre, maman était une nouvelle fois partie. Mais cette fois elle me laisse avec un bon souvenir, pas celui de l'accident mais de son amour pour nous.

-Vous n'avez rien manger ! Je vous en pris Ventus Hart, si vous ne mangez pas votre état va empirer.

-Je vais manger, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je lui souris. Ça fais combien de jours que je n'avais pas souris. Cette sensation est presque nouvelle. Je me remet dans mon lit et commence à manger sous les yeux remplis d'inquiétude de l'infirmière. Je la rassure, puis elle s'en va et me jette un dernier coup d'œil.

J'allai enfin pouvoir dire à Roxas le nom de l'assassin de nos parents, ainsi qu'à Sora.

« Vie ta vie à fond ne fais rien que tu pourras regretter. »

Je ne veux avoir aucun regret... J'aurai des regrets si je ne vois plus jamais Vanitas.

Je t'aime Vanitas...

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

En ce moment même je suis avec Axel il a beaucoup insisté pour qu'on se voit. Je super content mais quand même perplexe. Il ne m'a pas envoyé un seul message et là il m'en a envoyer une dizaine. Il veut sûrement me dire quelque chose d'important.

Depuis que je suis avec lui il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Pourquoi il voulait qu'on se voit, si c'est pour rien dire !?

Nous entrons dans un café, ça sent vraiment bon. Le parquet grince un peu, c'était pas vraiment lumineux même avec plusieurs fenêtres. Il fait gris dehors. Nous nous asseyons à une table et commandons, cappuccino pour Axel tout comme moi.

-Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Tu vas bientôt passer ton test.

-Un test? (je grimace)

-Oui.

-C'est ça qui te met dans cette état?

-Oui. Mais c'est un test obligatoire de l'organisation.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce qui t'inquiète... Explique un peu.

-Tenez votre commande, dit la serveuse en déposant nos cappuccinos sur la table en bois.

Je prend mon cappuccino brûlant entre mes mains , et commence à le boire. Je me demande en quoi consiste ce test pour que Axel soit aussi perplexe à l'idée de m'en parler...

-C'est un test sur papier?

-Non.

-Alors c'est quoi?

-Je... je ne peux pas t'en parler, pas encore en tout cas.

-Pourquoi, on est partenaires non? Pourquoi tu ne me dit rien?

-Parce que... le boss m'a juste dit de t'informer que tu le passeras prochainement, il m'a pas autorisé à te dire en quoi il consiste.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu es étrange à ce point, ce n'est qu'un test.

Il boit son cappuccino je fais pareil. Il regarde ensuite par la fenêtre.

-C'est parce que... J'ai peur c'est tout.

-Hein...? tu as peur de quoi?

Il se lève brusquement de sa chaise et s'en va. Je sors de l'argent dans ma poche, le pose sur la table et commence à courir après Axel. Je cours après lui et tire sur sa veste noir en cuir. Je suis un peu essoufflé. Un petit contact avec lui le fait s'arrêter. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Est-ce que c'est à cause d'Axel ou du fait que j'avais couru quelques mètres ?

Je l'enlace de mes bras et niche mon visage rouge dans son torse. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Je me tiens plus fermement à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as le nain?

-Ah , ça fais longtemps que tu m'as pas appelé comme ça. Et c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. De quoi t'as peur Axel?

-J'ai peur de rien.

-Menteur t'as pas dit ça tout à l'heure et... on a tous peur de quelque chose.

-J'ai peur de te perdre blondinet.

Instinctivement je colle mon corps contre le sien, comme si je voulais qu'ils n'en forment plus qu'un. Mon cœur bat encore plus vite et fort, je me demande si il entend mon cœur battre. Mes joues elles, s'enflamment. Ma respiration devient saccadée, comme si je manquais d'air.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre.

Je fut surpris de sentir Axel me rendre mon étreinte avec encore plus de douceur et de passion. Je manque vraiment d'air, je prend une grande inspiration, le parfum de Axel assahi mes narines, je veux encore sentir son odeur son parfum. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds en nichant mon visage dans son cou. Son parfum est plus intense. Je veux encore plus le sentir encore et encore, comme si c'était devenu une obligation, une... drogue.

Je dépose un baiser dans son cou, je sens ses mains venir caresser mes hanches. Je le repousse d'un coup, et me met à rougir comme une pivoine. J'ai honte de mon comportement à l'instant.

Je me met à marcher à reculons en évitant son regard perçant qui me fais fondre comme une glace au soleil.

-Ne... n'est pas peur à cause de moi Axel. C'est qu'un test. Et même si c'est un test difficile je le réussirai, je te le promet.

Je commence à marcher à toute vitesse en direction de chez Sora, mon téléphone vibre. Je suis sûr à cents pour cents que c'est Axel.

Bingo !

C'est un message.

_« Tu me manque déjà »_

Je rougis légèrement et lui envoie ma réponse.

« Tu me manque aussi »

_« J'ai envie de te prendre le nain »_

« J'efface ton message. Je sais pas si tu te rend compte que c'est douloureux »

_« Je le ferai en douceur, je serai pas une brute »_

« Comme tu veux, de toute façon je suis à toi »

_« Tu te considère comme mon objet? »_

« C'est toi même qui ma dis que j'étais ton objet »

_« Oubli ça ! Je te considère comme... mon partenaire... mon ami »_

« Ton ami? »

_« Oui... peut être qu'on sera plus... »_

« Plus ? »

_« Oui »_

« J'aimerai qu'on soit ''plus'' »

_« Moi aussi... »_

Je met en veille mon portable pour ensuite le ranger dans ma poche, je continue de marcher j'allai tourner au coin de la rue quand j'aperçois Neku à l'autre bout de la rue. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de me diriger vers lui. Je m'avance à petit pas et remarque qu'il tremble un peu, je m'apprête poser ma main sur son épaule pour lui signaler ma présence.

Lorsqu'il se tourne et prend ma main avant qu'elle ne le touche. Il fait légèrement peur. Ses yeux tremblant sont rougis et gonflés... il avait pleuré.

-Qu'est ce que t'as?

-Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai rien, me répond Neku d'un ton sec.

-Tu pleures pour rien donc.

-Oui exactement.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge?

Son étreinte se resserre sur mon poignet. Je grimace un peu. Puis il me lâche et commence à partir, je fais de-même jusqu'à ce que je remarque que nous sommes devant un salon de tatouage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici...? je me retourne et le rattrape. Je met ma main sur son épaule et le force à se retourner.

-Tu veux me gâcher mes vacances?

-Elle ne sont pas déjà gâchées?

Il se mord la lèvre, et s'apprête à prendre la parole mais je prend les devants.

-Je veux t'aider.

-M'aider à quoi?

-À trouver l'assassin de tes parents.

-Je-

-T'étais venu dans ce salon de tatouage pour savoir si ils avaient fait un tatouage similaire au mien à quelqu'un il y a plusieurs années. Non?

-Je veux tellement que cette personne paye pour son crime. Ne pas savoir qui a tué tes parents te rends fou. J'ai tellement envie de les venger... je veux qu'il aille en prison.

-Tu sais te venger ne fera pas revenir tes parents... Mais c'est normal que tu veux qu'il ne soit plus en liberté. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'obstines à vouloir retrouver cette personne.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ou ce que je vis, alors laisse-moi ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu veux m'aider? On n'est même pas ami !

-Je veux t'aider parce que j'ai pu ressentir ce que tu ressens toi. Et parce que si je t'aide on trouvera plus vite et tu te sentiras mieux. Heureux de savoir que la personne qui t'a fais souffrir souffre maintenant. Et aussi parce que tes amis ne te reconnaissent plus. J'ai remarquer que avant les vacances tu étais déjà beaucoup moins présent avec eux.

-...

Il baisse un peu la tête, je lui lâche l'épaule et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Si... on est deux on trouvera vraiment plus vite?

-Oui.

-Je serai enfin heureux? me demande-t-il.

Fin POV Roxas.

Fin Chapitre 13.

à votre avis qui es la personne qui à tuer les parents de Neku?


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Blacky: Non c'est pas Joshua mdr! :D Merci j'espère que tu aimera ce chapite-ci ! :D N'oublie pas de ce que tu à aimée! :P :D Et il y aura un Joshua x Neku! ^^

Ninareli: J'ai pleurer de rire quand j'ai u ta review, continue à poster des review comme ça! Ça me fait trop plaisire! Que de compliment, je vais pleurer! T'inquiète ma beta et moi cormmencons à corriger les encien chapitre! :p Tu va savoir qui Riku aime t'inquiète! J'espère que tu va pas me détester! * pare ce cacher* Axel est trop sexy j'avoue! Zexy sera toujours seme :X Franchement merci pour tous ce que tu a dit! Continue à la lire et à me laisser ton avis!

Marissa Lea: Ch'uis contente que tu aime *calin virtuel* Leurs mère c'est Selphie! C'est ni Xehanort ni Séphirote :S :D Merci!

SomeoneNobody Mari: C'est pas Xehanort! :P Personne ne trouvera! :P Roxas passera son teste dans le prochain chapitre! :P

_Bonjour tout le monde ici la Bêta ! Sachez qu'une recorrection plus assidue se fera prochainement (mais pas tout de suite quand même) mais si vous voyez des fautes récurrentes dans les derniers chapitres (de verbes par exemple) vous pouvez signalez évidemment :)_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ça fait extrêmement plaisir 3 vous aurez droit à câlin virtuel de ma part !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Début Chapitre 14.

Début POV Vanitas.

Je m'enfouis dans ma couverture. Mon oreiller est tout mouillé, j'ai pleuré au moins un litre de larmes.

Je me lève de mon lit et regarde ma couverture tachée de sang. Je regarde ensuite mon bras où figurent des entailles. J'ai recommencé, encore.

Je marche vers la cuisine en m'aidant du mur. J'ouvre un tiroir et en sors un couteau... Je pose la lame sur mon poignet, elle était froide. Je la fait glisser sur mon poignet.

Si je meurs...Riku sera tout seul... j'ai pas envie qu'il soit seul. Il sera triste et ça je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Si je ne veux pas les rendre triste il faut juste que je les rendre heureux et pour ça je dois faire ce qu'ils m'ont dit de faire...

« Ne m'approche plus ! »

« Si tu meurs tu me laisserai. »

Je ne dois plus approcher Ventus et il sera heureux et pour Riku... je dois juste pas mourir.

Je range délicatement le couteau.

Ensuite je me dirige vers mon canapé lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je soupire et m'étale quand même sur le canapé. Je ne veux voir personne. Elle finira bien par partir non ? Les coups sont plus forts et plus violents ce qui a le don de m'énerver. Je lâche un "Putain peux pas me foutre la paix..." avant d'aller ouvrir.

C'est Riku et il semble très inquiet. Il me saute au cou, j'ai du mal à respirer tellement il serre fort.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes pas de nouvelles de toi depuis des jours !?

-Désolé. C'est juste...que...

Il desserre son étreinte, ferme la porte. On va dans le salon. J' observe Riku de dos, il semble tendu et sur les nerfs moi qui ne voulais plus l'inquiéter, c'est raté. On s'assoit sur le canapé, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, et Riku me regarde avec tristesse.

-T'as vraiment une sale mine qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien... Arrête de t'inquiéter.

-C'est à cause de Ventus, que t'es dans cet état là?

-Non.

-Ne mens pas.

Je sors la tête de mes bras et le regarde. Il a l'air soudainement énervé. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je n'ai rien dit qui pouvais le mettre dans cet état...

-Et toi? Pourquoi t'es vénère d'un coup?

-Je ne supporte juste pas que Ventus réussis à te rendre aussi mal.

-Laisse Ventus en dehors de ça !

-C'est de sa faute si t'es comme ça !

-J'ai dit que ça ne te regarde pas !

-Si ça me regarde, on parle de toi je te rappelle ! Tu es trop proche de lui alors que c'est juste une mission !

-Pourquoi t'es aussi jaloux que je sois proche de lui !?

-T'es vraiment qu'un idiot...

Il s'approche de moi, de mon visage surtout. Je me penche en arrière jusqu'à être complètement allongé. J'aimerai me relever mais Riku me plaque contre le canapé.

-Riku qu'est ce que tu fais...? Arrête!

Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes.

C'est pas possible, Riku... Il m'embrasse ? Ses lèvres sur mes lèvres. Non non ce n'est pas possible, je dois me dégager, vite. Je le repousse pour rompre ce baiser. Riku se lève.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça !?

-T'as toujours pas compris que je t'aime...

-Mais tu m'avais dit que...

-J'ai mentis.

-Dégage d'ici Riku.

-...

-Tout de suite !

Il sors à toute vitesse avec un regard triste. Je sursaute quand j'entend la porte claquer. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même encore une fois.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser...

Riku m'aime... Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt? Pourquoi il a gardé ça pour lui? Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il était dans cet état. Aussi jaloux...

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué plutôt ?

Depuis que j'ai cette mission je vois beaucoup moins Riku. Et vois de plus en plus Ventus. Il a dû se sentir à l'écart. Je suis vraiment un idiot de la pire espèce. Je me préoccupe que de moi alors, que mon entourage aussi souffre sous mes yeux. Il n'y a pas que moi qui souffre Riku doit aussi souffrir... peu être plus que moi.

Il m'aime depuis quand...? Depuis notre rencontre?

Est-ce qu'il attend une réponse de ma part? Si c'est le cas... je lui dirai non...

Je tiens beaucoup à Riku et ne veux pas le perdre... il est la personne avec qui j'ai le plus de complicité... Mais est-ce que je tiens à lui plus qu'à Ventus?

Je connais Ventus depuis à peu près un mois et pourtant... je ressens des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti même avec Riku.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Riku.

« Je t'aime »

Comment j'ai fais pour lui dire ça ! Moi qui voulais encore garder ça pour moi.

Mais maintenant que je lui dis mes sentiments, je me sens un peu mieux.

Cependant j'aurai voulu garder ça encore un petit peu de temps, mais voir qu'il était encore plus proche de Ventus que de moi en ce moment me rend jaloux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être énervé auprès de Ventus alors qu'il ne m'a rien fait.

De plus je l'ai embrassé. C'est vrai que j'ai voulu l'embrasser plusieurs fois mais je m'étais toujours retenu... Et là j'ai craqué.

J'aurai aimé que mon premier baiser avec lui soit magnifique et au lieu de ça, il a été juste horrible. Je dois le dégoûter maintenant, je suis vraiment pitoyable à l'avoir forcer. Si il ne veux plus me voir... je ne le supporterai pas, rien que dit penser mon cœur se serre.

Je tourne à la prochaine rue pour rentrer chez moi, je commence un peu à sangloter cependant je ravale mes larmes. Une fois chez moi je suis surpris de voir Sora juste au pied de la porte. Il est assis contre la porte , somnolant. Je frotte mes yeux fortement et affiche un sourire forcé puis m'avance vers lui. Je lui tapote un peu l'épaule, il pousse quelques gémissements de mécontentements, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Il sont doux. Il commençe à battre rapidement des paupière avant de se les frotter.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Sora?

À peine je fini ma question que Sora me saute au cou et enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je rougis.

-Sora qu'est ce que t'as?

-Je t'ai envoyé au moins dix messages et tu m'as pas répondu, je m'inquiétai!

-Tu m'as envoyé des messages?

-Oui une dizaine!

-Désolé je les ai pas vu.

-Quoi!? Riku il faut toujours regarder son portable imagine j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire!

-Tu voulais me dire quoi?

-Je...

Il commence à rougir et détourne les yeux. Je resserre mes mains sur ses hanches, il paraît plus gêné. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ressemble autant à Vanitas? Je respire un bon coup pour me calmer. Sora cache son visage dans mon cou, je sens sa respiration brûlante contre mon cou et ma nuque.

-Je voulais être avec toi.

Sora avait une voix sensuel et douce.

-D-D'accord, mais Sora... tu peux descendre s'te plait?  
-Oui oui.

Il deserre ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes, puis détourne son regard. Il affiche un grand sourire, qui se fend dès qu'il voit mon visage.

-Riku t'as pleuré qu'est ce que t'as? J'ai dit quelque chose? Fais quelque chose qui fallait pas?

-Tu n'as rien dit, ni fait. C'est juste que j'ai fais quelque chose dont je suis pas fier et je le regrette.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller t'excuser.

-C'est pas aussi facile que ça. J'ai vraiment fais quelque chose d'impardonnable...

-Tu commences à me faire peur qu'est ce que t'as fais?

-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Je baisse un peu la tête et m'appuie contre la porte de chez moi, Sora affiche un air triste sur son visage d'habitude si radieux. Sora s'approche de moi et me prend la main. Mon cœur bat un plus vite et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une centaine de papillons dans le ventre.

-J'ai une idée qui te changera les idées.

-Quel idée?

-Tu verras.

Il affiche un sourire malicieux et serre un peu plus ma main. Il commence à marcher puis à courir, m'entraînant avec.

Il a dit qu'il allait me changer les idées mais pourtant, à la seconde ou je l'ai vu j'ai arrêté de penser à Vanitas. Je ne pense qu'à lui.

Nous courrons une bonne minute, pour arriver au Butte-Chaumont. Il ne savait quand même pas où est la base de l'Organisation... Non c'est impossible.

-Où tu m'amènes? Demande-je.

-Tu verras j'espère que vas aimer, en plus il n'y a que moi qui connais cette endroit.

Son sourire s'élargit et il resserre son étreinte sur ma main, je fait de même. Des regards indiscrets se posent sur nous, je me sens un peu gêné, et m'apprête à lâcher la main chaude de Sora mais elle me tient fermement.

-Sora lâche-moi la main.

Sora s'arrête et remarque enfin les nombreux regards posés sur nous. Et il remarque aussi ma gêne. Il lâche ma main. Et continue à marcher juste à côté de moi. Nous marchons en même temps, à chaque fois qu'il avançe son pied gauche je faisais de même, et inversement.

-Eh regarde Riku on marche en même temps, me dit Sora en rigolant son rire était contagieux je commence à rire moi aussi.

-On est bientôt arrivé à l'endroit que seul toi connaît?

-Oui je suis sûr que tu vas aimé, et que se sera aussi ton endroit préféré.

-On verra.

On marche encore quelques mètres avant que Sora ne s'arrête.

-Voilà!

J'ai des étoiles dans les yeux, et ma bouche forme un O. D'ici on pouvait voir toutes les lumières de la ville. C'est vraiment beau . Je m'approche du bord de la côte et est rejoins par Sora.

-Alors?

-C'est juste... Magnifique. Comment t'as fais pour trouver cet endroit tout seul?

-Par hasard.

-Je comprend pourquoi c'est ton endroit préféré, c'est beau et il n'y a personne pour déranger.

-Maintenant que tu connais aussi cet endroit j'espère que je te verrai ici.

-Je viendrais.

Sora sourit, ensuite il éternue. Je le détaille il a juste mis un pull alors qu'il fait un froid de canard. Son idiotie me fait rire. J'enlève ma veste et la met sur ses épaules. Il est surpris et gêné, il commence à enlever ma veste cependant je l'en empêche en enroulant mes bras autour de lui.

-Riku...

-Garde-la, tant à besoin.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais, j'ai pas envie que tu sois malade à cause de moi.

-...Merci Riku.

Je commence à enlever mon étreinte de Sora mais il me retient avec sa main. Elle est froide. J'aurai dû faire plus attention à son accoutrement.

-Ça te change les idées d'être ici?

-Oui complètement, et d'être avec toi aussi me fais oublier mes problèmes.

Sora rougit et sourit. Il tient encore plus fort mes mains. Des flocons commencent à tomber sur nos têtes.

-Il neige !

Le visage de Sora resplendis tel une lumière, il a l'air tellement heureux. Je commence à claquer des dents, Sora s'en rend vite compte, et il prend un air peiné.

-Tiens ta veste Riku t'en à besoin.

-Non garde-la, mais donne moi ton écharpe.

Sans aucune hésitation Sora enlève son écharpe en laine marron et l'enroule autour de mon cou. Elle sent bon le caramel et la cannelle.

Sora met sa main dans sa poche et en sors son téléphone, ses yeux s'écarquillent et il se mord la lèvre.

-Dé-désolé Riku je dois te laisser!

Et sans demander son reste Sora part comme une fusée. Il ne m'avait même pas rendu ma veste, mais bon c'était pas si grave.

Je commence moi aussi à partir en nichant mon nez dans son écharpe, cette odeur douce me faisait penser à Sora et à sa tête quand il me la mise autour du cou.

Mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean sonne, je soupire et le prend, le serre entre mes doigts... C'est Vanitas. Je fixe la photo qui était apparue sur mon écran, me rappelant du moment où je l'es pris. Il avait d'abord refusé puis accepté.

Sur cette photo prise il y a quatre ans... il souriait. Son sourire me rend triste et heureux à la fois.

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Axel et moi sommes encore dans le café où nous étions la dernière fois. J'avale quelques gorgées de mon cappuccino.

Je lui ai donné rendez-vous ici, pour qu'on parle de mon test. Le test que l'Organisation allait me faire passer. Axel a vraiment eu peur quand il me l'a annoncé. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre... Pourquoi il me perdrait? je pourrais mourir...?

Je serre ma tasse dans mes mains, elle est brûlante mais je la tiens quand même. Je regarde Axel, qui regarde par la fenêtre il a l'air encore inquiet. Je me pince les lèvres, ensuite inspire.

-Est que je... pourrais mourir pendant ce test ?

-Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge?

-Un mensonge... non non la vérité.

-Vanitas, Riku, mon frère Reno et moi-même avons faillit mourir pendant ce test...

-Tu aurais pu mourir...?

-Oui c'est mon frère qui m'a aidé à tenir le coup.

-En quoi il consiste pour mettre des vies en jeu?

-Désolé je ne peux rien te dire.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire, alors?

-De faire attention à toi.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de sentir son parfum. Je lui affirme que je ferai attention et m'en vais. Des flocons tombent des nuages blancs. Je regarde le ciel blanc d'hiver, je pense à mon test, mon frère, mon meilleur ami, Axel...

J'ai envie de tout dire à Ventus sur l'organisation et sur mon enlèvement pour qu'il m'aide, me soutienne... me conseille.

Des larmes de tristesse s'accumulent dans mes yeux mais je les retiens. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche de mon manteau, je le prend la main tremblante.

C'est un message de Ventus...

« C'est bon j'ai un nom à te donner »

Je connais déjà ce nom, mais il fallait quand même que j'aille le voir. Aussi non il va se poser des questions.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Le premier à arriver est Sora. Nous discutons jusqu'à l'arrivée de Roxas quelques minutes après celui de Sora. Il nous dit bonjour, puis s'assoit au bord de mon lit.

-Maintenant que Rox est là tu peux tout nous dire. De quel nom tu te rappelles? demande Sora.

-Du nom de la personne qui la agresser Sora, lui répond Roxas en souriant.

\- Tu t'en souviens! Qui c'est!?

-On le connaît...

-On le connaît ? mais... C'est impossible, dit Sora en baissant la tête.

-Si c'est...

J'ai la gorge serré, le nom de mon agresseur refuse de sortir de ma bouche. Mais je devais le dire au moins à Roxas, lui qui voulais tellement le savoir.

-...C'est notre prof d'histoire.

-Quoi!?

Sora se lève de sa chaise et l'a fait tomber. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère. Roxas lui baisse la tête. Sora regarde Roxas, énervé.

-Roxas réagit bon sang !

-...

-Pourquoi tu fais rien en apprenant ça! Tu sais qui à tuer tes parents et tu ne fais rien!

Roxas part en bousculant Sora. Il était parti à toute vitesse mais j'ai pu voir qu'il pleurait. Sora serre les poings, il se tourne vers moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?

-Hein?

-Maintenant que tu sais qui c'est, tu comptes le dire à la police?

-...Non.

Fin POV Ventus.

Fin Chapitre 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Notes 3: Bonne rentré en retard! :)

Réponse aux review:

Ninareli: T'es review me font toujours autant rire!Continue à écrire en majuscule! Riku ne comprend pas ses sentiment c'est pour ça qui est perdu :p Je voulais qu'un des personnages soit perdu dans ses sentiment, qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi faire! Et c'est tomber sur Riku :D Ventus à peur de le dire à la police, parce qu'il ne sait pas de quoi Xehanort est capable si il l'apprend :3 Non ne te suicide pas! je veux pas que tu meure Ninareli!

SomeoneNobody Mari:Moi aussi je suis trop contente! Ne vous inquiéter pas les fan girl je vais pas faire mourir un personnage tel que Roxas! :O Riku aimera Sora c'est inévitable! :P Mais c'est pas pour maintenant! :)

Marissa Lea: Van et Riku son trop chou c'est vrai! J'ai trop aimer ecrire ce ^passage ou ils son que tous les deux!

*Câlin virtuel pour tous le monde*

Début Chapitre 15.

Début POV Vanitas.

Je suis à la base de l'organisation, je suis venu ici histoire de voir si Riku y est, mais non. Depuis qu'il m'a dit ses sentiments , et que je l'ai mal pris sur le coup ,il m'ignore mes appels mes messages... Je m'inquiète. Je me lève les mains dans les poches et va dans la salle de bain pour filles de l'organisation . Celle pour hommes devait être occupé, après tout on est onze gars pour deux filles. Une fois devant le miroir de la salle d'eau je me fixe puis regarde mon avant-bras.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois le miroir, je serre mon poing droit. Je le fais heurté le miroir qui est maintenant parcouru de fissure. Des bouts de verres sont rentrés dans ma peau, et du sang coule déjà entre mes doigts. Bizarrement je ne sens aucune douleur, je suis tellement remplit de colère, de tristesse, et de solitude.

Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me retourne et vois Larxene vêtue !d'une robe courte rouge avec de la dentelle.

-Vanitas...! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-Je vais y aller, va prendre ta douche...

Je commence à partir, cependant Larxene se met en travers de mon chemin.

-Pousse-toi.

-Non . T'es dépressif ou quoi Vanitas...?

-Qu'est ce que t'as? Tu te sens mal?

-Pourquoi c'est que maintenant que tu vois que j'ai besoin de toi...

-Ch'uis désolée.

Larxene affiche un sourire triste et réconfortant, elle me prends dans ses bras, je m'y sens bien. Même si je ne suis pas tout le temps gentil avec elle, et elle aussi, on peut se comprendre en un regard. Elle me frotte le dos.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, partenaire.

Je la repousse en prétextant qu'elle pue le parfum. Elle me sourit, puis affiche un air sérieux.

-Pourquoi t'es en colère? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Je n'ai plus la force de garder ça pour moi, je veux le dire à quelqu'un... Larxene est ma partenaire depuis quatre ans, je lui fais confiance.

Elle m'aidera.

Je lui raconte tout, ma rencontre avec Ventus, ma dispute avec lui et aussi ce qui s'est passé entre Riku et moi.

-C'est à cause de ce Ventus, que tu t'es fais ça à l'avant bras et que tu as cassé le miroir à mains nues... Il ne s'excuse même pas! Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il te fait souffrir!

-Peut-être qu'il a une raison...

-J'espère que se sera une raison valable!

Larxene grinçe des dents, elle prend violemment ma main droite et se met à courir en dehors de la base. Où voulait-elle m'amener? Elle serre fort ma main, elle commence à me faire mal, nous traversons le parc des Butte-Chaumont.

Des paires d'yeux se tournent vers nous, sans doute parce que mon sang n'arrête pas de couler et qu'il tâche le sol.

-Où tu m'emmènes Larxene?

-On va rendre visite à Ventus, tu dois avoir une discussion avec lui.

-Non!

Même si j'ai dit plusieurs fois à Larxene d'arrêter sa course elle ne m'écoute pas. Nous sommes maintenant devant l'hôpital, je ne me débat plus, c'est peine perdue elle ne va pas me lâcher. On marche dans les escaliers, soudain je m'arrête d'un coup. Elle se retourne. Et serre ma main.

-Il ne veut pas me voir.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-... Parce que...

-T'as vu même toi tu sais pas. Je suis sûre que si vous vous parlez ça ira mieux et tu pourras peut-être connaître la raison de cette dispute que vous avez eu.

-Tu crois?

-Oui. Tu me fais confiance?

-Oui.

-Alors?

-On y va.

En réalité je suis contente d'avoir Larxene. Elle me sourit puis nous continuons à marcher.

Fin POV Vanitas.

Début POV Ventus.

Je suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je regarde les nuages. Est ce qu'il va neiger comme hier?

Hier j'ai tout dit à Sora et à Roxas. Sora l'a mal prit il était vraiment énervé, quant à Roxas il avait l'air déboussolé, vide... triste.

Hier j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que m'a dit Sora, si j'allai porter plainte contre Xehanort.

J'en est envie, parce que je veux qu'il paix pour nous avoir rendus orphelins mon petit frère et moi.

J'en est pas envie parce que... J'ai peur.

Peur de quoi? Que après moi il s'attaque à mon petit frère ? La dernière personne qu'il me reste... Que quand il m'aura tuer je n'aurai jamais eu la chance de voir le sourire de Vanitas?

Mes yeux me piquent, je les frotte pour ne pas pleurer par la suite. Mais mes larmes franchissent mes paupières, je plie mes jambes et cache mon visage dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux, je vois Vanitas.

Il hante mes rêves et mes pensées...

-Van je suis tellement désolé si seulement tu savais pourquoi je fais ça... Je veux te voir, si seulement tu pouvais être là. Tu me manques tellement...

-Toi aussi tu me manques.

Je me retourne et vois Vanitas en chair et en os juste devant moi.

Il sourit.

Je pique un fard. Sa promesse il vient de la réaliser. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mes yeux s'humidifient. Une joie immense et une grande tristesse me submerge.

Comment peut-on ressentir ses deux émotions contradictoires en même temps?

Comment peut-il venir me voir alors que je lui avais dit clairement de ne pas le faire?

J'inspire quelques fois et détourne mon regard du sien.

-Pourquoi t'es venu?

-Je te l'ai dit non? Tu... me … manque.

-Toi tu me manques pas alors... Dégage...

-Vraiment...?

-O-oui.

-Pourtant tout à l'heure tu as dit le contraire.

-Tu as dû mal entendre.

-Je sais que j'ai bien entendu.

Je me lève en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Il se dirige vers moi.

-Ventus tu me détestes vraiment?

Je me pince les lèvres. Bien sûr que non je ne te déteste pas c'est juste que je suis obligé de te faire penser ça pour ne plus te voir.

Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement !

Même si je suis sensé ne plus m'approcher de lui, c'est plus fort que moi. Je le regarde dans les yeux et laisse mes larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et le serre fort. Van baisse un peu la tête et ses lèvres touchent mon oreille.

Je plaque mon visage contre son torse son cœur bat vite et fort. Je baisse les yeux et vois quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol.

Je le lâche brutalement ce qui ne semble pas apprécier il fronce les sourcils. Je regarde son visage, puis ses mains. Je prend sa main droite et la met devant mon visage. Il a une dizaine de coupures ses articulations sont rouges. Je met mes doigts entre les siens et les rapprochent de mon visage.

_« Ne revois plus jamais Vanitas! »_

Je lâche la main de Vanitas et le pousse.

-Sors... Sors d'ici! Ma voix tremble.

-Je peux te dire une dernière chose avant de partir?

-Qu... Quoi?

-Ne plus te voir me rend dépressif.

J'ai mal, terriblement mal! Vanitas doit souffre encore plus que moi...

Pardon Van de te faire autant souffrir.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Axel.

Je suis dans le bureau de Xemnas, il a demandé ma présence. Je suis assis sur le canapé en cuir noir dans son bureau.

-Pourquoi je suis convoqué?

-Tu as une nouvelle mission.

-En quoi consiste-t-elle?

-Tu dois tuer Xehanort.

-Pourquoi moi, et pas Vanitas?

-Vanitas a déjà une mission de protection, qu'il a du mal à accomplir. De plus il est rentré dans l'organisation il y a quatre ans, et n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit, le laisser faire serai une grave erreur.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui fais le sale boulot?

-Parce que tu es obligé, maintenant sors de mon bureau j'ai du travail.

-Oui oui boss.

Je commence à partir, cependant je m'arrête quand j'ai la main sur la poignée. Je me tourne vers Xemnas. Je me mord fortement la lèvre et plisse un peu les yeux.

-Le test... de Roxas, c'est aujourd'hui?

-Oui.

-Qui lui fera son test?

-C'est Luxord.

-Luxord, non prenez quelqu'un d'autre. Vexen, peut le faire lui?

-Luxord a toujours fait les tests. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui vous a fait passer vos tests à ton frère et toi.

-Un test où on a faillit y passer.

-C'était pour votre bien.

-Notre bien non mais vous rigolez!

Je pars en claquant la porte et va dans ma chambre de la base. Je me met en face de mon miroir, je lève un peu mon t-shirt. Mon VIII... je me rappelle des cris que j'avais poussés quand on me l'a fait, après tout je n'avais que dix ans. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Fin POV Axel.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Je suis juste devant la porte de la maison de Riku j'hésite à frapper à la porte. Et si il ne m'ouvre pas ou qu'il n'accepte pas mes excuses ? Je m'en voudrai à mort. Cela voudrais dire que je suis vraiment aller trop loin. Quand il m'a embrassé, je l'ai rejeté et n'a même pas prêter attention à ses sentiments.

Je sonne à la porte, et déglutis. J'entend des pas s'approcher et ouvrir la porte. Ce n'était pas Riku.

C'est Sora...

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Je suis surpris et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Une pointe de jalousie monte en moi.

-V-Vanitas qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je viens voir Riku. Et toi pourquoi tu es… chez lui?

-On est sortis et il m'a invité chez lui.

-Sora c'est qui? demande Riku qui apparait dans mon champ de vision.

Il semble surpris quand il me voit.

-Va... Vanitas?

-Riku...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-S'il te plaît Riku il faut que je te parle.

-Vanitas j'ai pas envie de te parler, me réponds Riku.

-Bon je vais vous laisser, nous dit Sora en commençant à partir mais fut retenu par Riku.

-Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Riku s'te plaît.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire?

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je vais vraiment vous laisser, insiste Sora en se débarrassant de la main de Riku sur son épaule. On se voit demain au Kingdom Riku.

Il dit au revoir à Sora avant de reporter son intention sur moi.

-Pourquoi tu viens t'excuser?

-Je peux entrer?

-... Entre.

Il se pousse et me laisse entrer, on s'installe sur le canapé, il y a au moins un mètre d'écart entre nous.

-Quel sont tes sentiments pour moi Vanitas?

-... Je ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que toi. Désolé.

-Je veux bien accepter tes excuses si tu m'embrasse.

-Quoi...?

-T'as bien entendu.

-Tu me pardonneras vraiment? Tu ne m'ignoreras plus?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

Je me tourne vers lui et met ma main droite sur sa nuque et rapproche son visage du mien. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, je frissonne. Mon visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de l'embrasser? Je ne vais pas le regretter?

Finalement je lâche sa nuque et m'éloigne de lui, il semble triste puis affiche un sourire forcé.

-Désoler Riku mais... mais je ne peux pas.

-La personne que tu aimeras aura vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

-Riku... Tu resteras quand même mon ami, même si je ne t'ai pas embrassé?

-Oui évidemment.

Il enroule ses bras autour de moi. Cette chaleur m'a manqué. Je met mes mains dans son dos et le serre fort.

-Riku...?

-Hum...?

-Merci d'être mon ami, et de m'aimer.

-Merci Vanitas d'être né, et de pas mourir.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Je sors de la bibliothèque, et me dirige vers chez moi. Je ne suis rester là-bas que quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur, je ne fais que penser à Ventus. Comment il se sent? Je l'appellerai ce soir.

Je tourne au coin de la rue, et vois une voiture noire. Elle me rappelle la limousine dans laquel Axel m'avait... violé. J'entend des pas derrière moi, je serre mon sac et me retourne. Mais avant de voir la personne qui est derrière moi je reçois quelque chose sur la nuque. Je tombe par terre sans même me protéger avec mes mains, mes paupières se ferment sur des bras qui me soulève du sol pour me mettre dans la voiture noire. Je sens mon sang couler le long de ma joue gauche. La personne qui m'a assené le coup me bande les yeux, puis s'asseoit à côté de moi. J'entend plusieurs voix, il me semble qu'il y a aussi la voix d'Axel... Et une autre voix qui est plus aiguë.

Axel... Je réussirai mon test.

OooOooO

Il fait noir, froid, chaud. Je ne sais pas où je suis, n'y ce que je fais ici. Je suis nu. J'ai mal, terriblement mal. Quelque chose de froid me tient les poignets et mes chevilles.

_Illusiopolis..._

Je ressens la même chose qu'à Illusiopolis, je commence à bouger. Non je ne veux pas revivre ça!

Non!

Je commence à pleurer à chaudes de larmes.

S'il-te-plaît Axel vient me sauver une deuxième fois.

J'entend un rictus sadique, je veux serrer mes jambes mais je ne peux pas, mes chevilles sont attachées.

-Qui est là? C'est un membre de l'Organisation?

-Oui, membre de l'Organisation XIII.

-Organisation XIII?

-C'est son nom.

-Tu... tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.

-C'est Luxord, je te fais passer ton test.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Axel m'a prévenu de mon test. Je ne sais pas en quoi il consiste ni pourquoi je suis nu comme un vers mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas poser vos sales pattes sur moi!

-On verra si j'en vois l'utilité. De plus je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te gêne après tout nous avons la même chose entre les jambes sauf quelle est un peu différente.

-Mets-moi au moins quelque chose, j'ai froid.

Il dit une chose incompréhensible, puis me met un drap sur moi et enlève le tissu qui recouvrait mes yeux. Je met quelques secondes avant de m'adapter à la lumière, la seule lumière. Il s'éloigne de moi et s'accoude contre le mur en face de moi. Je baisse les yeux, je ne suis recouvert que d'un petit tissu devant un homme qui a le double de mon âge.

_Illusiopolis._

-Pourquoi je suis comme ça et c'est quoi mon test?!

-Ce test consiste à nous informer.

-Vous informez de quoi?

-Si tu es digne de faire partie de l'Organisation XIII.

-Ça veut dire que je n'en faisais pas vraiment partie?

-Non, c'est pour cela que tu n'as encore jamais reçu de mission.

-Et je dois faire quoi?

-Une chose simple. Tu dois juste garder une information.

-Laquelle?

-Tu connais le numéro de Axel, je me trompe?

-Oui je le sais.

-Tu dois juste pas me le dire.

-C'est plutôt simple...

J'esquisse un sourire qui se fend dès que lui affiche un sourire sadique. Il se rapproche de moi, je rougis de honte.

-Et pourquoi... je suis dans cette tenue?

-Tu as vécu un enfer à Illusiopolis. Je juste voulais que te mettre dans les mêmes conditions.

Juste quand j'entend « Illusiopolis » mon corps se met à trembler.

-Bref parlons plutôt de ton test. L'information que tu détiens tu dois la garder... même sous la torture.

-Quoi...?

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

Il met sa main droite sur ma main gauche et sur mon index. Je ne peux pas bouger , mon poignet est solidement attaché avec une sangle en cuir marron. Il commence à me le tordre, je crie de douleur.

_Craque._

Je hurle sous la douleur, ça fait terriblement mal. Je ne le sens plus. Je me mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse cela une deuxième fois... Je tire sur mon poignet pour essayer de l'enlever, mais la sangle est raide. J'ai la sensation que ma peau se déchire. Il prend cette fois mon auriculaire et fais pareille, d'un coup sec cette fois. Je crie de douleur à nouveau.

-Arrêtez! Je vous en supplie!

-Ton test dure que dix minutes tu vas pas mourir alors arrête de faire l'enfant.

J'essaye de prendre de grandes et profondes inspirations, puis le regarde mes yeux baignés dans mes larmes.

-Si je réussis pas... il va se passer quoi?

-On te tuera et Axel n'aura plus de partenaire.

-...Quoi...?

Si je meurs Axel aura encore une fois perdu son partenaire, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, et je ne veux pas laisser Ventus ainsi que Ventus et Sora.

Mais surout je veux vivre!

Axel m'a t'en apporter je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il a tellement peur de me perdre, je ne veux pas qu'il est peur je veux qu'il soit heureux. Fier de moi, de ma réussite.

Même si tous mes doigts doivent être cassés, je ne dirai rien à Luxord.

Luxord sort un couteau suisse de sa poche et défait la lame. Il l'approche de mon ventre. Il pose la lame du couteau sur mon flanc, il est froid. Il appuie lentement, la lame transperce ma peau, mon sang coule sur mon flanc.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quel est le nombre de Axel?

-Jamais!

Il appuie sur mon flanc.

-T'en es sûr?

-Évidemment! Je ne dirai rien à propos de Axel. C'est mon partenaire!

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Axel.

Je suis recroquevillé sur moi-même.

Roxas passe son test en ce moment.

Que lui fait endurer Luxord? Ça fais dix minutes qu'ils sont dans la Zone Grise. Je me lève et me dirige vers la Zone Grise.

J'ai le cœur battant, j'ai peur...

Je tremble un peu... Pourquoi j'ai si peur de perdre Roxas? Sans doute parce que tout chez lui va me manquer.

J'aime _Roxas_... C'est _mon_ amour, _mon_ tout...

Je vois Xion sortir de la chambre de Zexion, et s'approcher de moi. Elle met sa mains dans sa poche et me tend un petit mouchoir bleu clair.

-Tiens Axel.

-... Pourquoi tu me donnes ça? J'en ai pas besoin.

-Si tant aura besoin crois moi. Depuis la chambre de Zexion on entend les cris stridents de Roxas... Il a dû souffrir.

Je prend le mouchoir de Xion puis pars en courant vers la Zone Grise. En tournant au coin du couloir je vois Luxord sortir de la Zone Grise avec des tâches de sang sur les mains.

Il s'arrête quelques secondes puis s'avance vers moi. J'ai envie de lui foutre un coup de poing dans la figure. Je prend de profondes inspirations pour me calmer.

-Il... a réussi son test?

-Oui.

Dès que j'entend la réponse positive de Luxord une joie immense m'envahie. Je fais quelques pas vers la Zone Grise et l'ouvre doucement.

Quel est son état après son test?

Mon sang se glace sur place...

Son sang coule sur son visage et sur son ventre, il a les yeux fermés, une respiration courte et saccadée.

Il est nu les jambes écartées.

Je me précipite vers lui et lui enlève les sangles en cuir qu'il a aux poignets et aux chevilles. Au moment où je lui enlève la sangle droite je remarque avec effroi qu'il a trois doigts cassés. J'enlève ma veste et mon écharpe et le lui met. Il ouvre les yeux.

-Axel.. J'ai réussi mon test.

-Oui... Je sais.

-Je serai encore... _ton_ partenaire.

-Merci...

Je le porte comme une princesse jusqu'à la chambre de Vexen. Il se blottit contre mon torse.

-Il faut que Vexen te soigne.

-N-non...

-Pourquoi?

-Il pourra me soigner plus tard... Avant je... je veux que tu me dise quelque chose.

-Il te fera au moins les premier soin, j'ai pas envie que tu meurs d'une hémorragie.

-D'accord.

Fin POV Axel.

Fin Chapitre 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Nina:Continu à faire des pavé je les aimes bien! :p j'espère que ta aussi crié pour ce chapitre! Merci de m'avoir signalé le problème du dialogue je l'es réglé! :) Ils son trop kawaii!

Marissa Lea: Merci!Vous avez pratiquement tous aimer l'action de Larxene X) C'est Cool! C'est pas pour maintenant le SoRiku! :d

Blood: ça fais longtemps! :p c'est bien que se soit ton chapitre préféré! ça veut dire qu'il est réussit :) Moi aussi je le hais!

RoxAnne: ils se lisent comme des petits pains! :3 Vous avez aimez son test! vous êtes des sadiques :d Sora était super gêner, il ne savait pas quoi faire! :)

SomeoneNobody Mari:C'est vrai que c'est une première pour Axel ! :) Vanitas tous vénérable, il aime Ventus c'est claire comme de l'eau de roches! :)

Lee Nojidei: tous aussi ça fait longtemps ! C'était un test pire que Roxas je vous laisse imaginer! :p mdr je suis sadique je vous fais attendre! *w*

Vos review me font toujours autant plaisir! *câlin virtuel pour tous le monde*

Début Chapitre 16.

Début POV Axel.

-Tu veux que je te dise comment moi et mon frère on est entrés dans l'Organisation XIII ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-S'il te plaît.

-Bon d'accord.

Fin POV Axel.

Flash-back.

Pas de POV.

Dix ans plus tôt , 2005.

_Axel a dix ans, Reno a onze ans._

_Axel et son frère Reno vivaient dans la rue, abandonnés par leurs parents. Reno l'avait vite accepté, mais Axel lui pleurait chaque nuit. Le plus grand avait été obligé de vite l'accepter car il devait s'occuper de son petit frère, et ne penser à rien d'autre._

_Rien. D'autre._

_Axel était comme qui dirait sa raison de vivre._

_Ils vivaient dans une entrepôt abandonné, et Reno devait voler pour qu'ils puissent se nourrir. Axel avait plusieurs fois demander à Reno de l'accompagner, Axel n'aimait pas que Reno fasse tout le travail cependant Reno refusait catégoriquement. Il ne voulait pas que son frère fasse comme lui. Il ne voulait pas que son frère devienne un voleur et une personne que personne aimera à cause de ses actions._

_Aujourd'hui on est le 14 Avril, c'est l'anniversaire de Axel, et Reno veux absolument lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire, mais il n'a pas d'argent pour en acheter._

_-S'il te plaît Axel tu peux m'attendre? Je reviens dans quelques heures._

_-Quoi pendant quelques heures mais c'est long je ne veux pas rester seul pendant tout ce temps. Laisse-moi venir avec toi. Et en plus tu vas où?_

_-Je vais dans un endroit où je peux pas t'emmener._

_-Quoi mais c'est pas juste, je veux venir avec toi. Je sais que je n'ai que neuf ans, mais quand même._

_-Déjà tu en as dix maintenant, tu as oublié que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ou quoi?_

_-Ah bon? C'est pour ça que tu veux partir tu veux aller m'acheter quelque chose?_

_-Je vais pas te le cacher plus longtemps._

_-Reno je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien pour mon anniversaire._

_-Oui je sais mais je veux t'en offrir un à tout prix, comme le font des grands frères avec de l'argent._

_-On a très peu d'argent je ne veux pas que tu le gaspilles pour me faire plaisir._

_-T'es sûr?_

_-Oui._

_-De toute façon je dois quand même sortir._

_-Quoi non ! S'il te plaît amène moi..._

_-Bon d'accord t'as gagné comme toujours._

_-Je t'aime Reno !_

_-Moi encore plus !_

_Le cadet saute littéralement sur son aîné d'un an. Axel adore son frère, c'est la seule personne qu'il aime, et malgré son jeune âge il serait près à mourir pour que son frère vive. Reno le serre fort contre son buste puis le lâche, lui et son frère sortent de l'entrepôt abandonné._

_L'entrepôt est dans un endroit mal famé. Reno a vraiment peur que Axel sorte de l'entrepôt et s'aventure tout seul dans cet endroit, c'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pratiquement pas qu'il sorte sans lui. Reno regarde de droite à gauche à chaque croisement, il prend la main de son petit frère._

_Reno est terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse perdre Axel dans ces rues. Il déglutit et commence à courir la main de son frère toujours emprisonné dans la sienne. Arriver dans la ville, le danger est déjà moins présent mais il est toujours là. Reno vient tout le temps ici, pour voler de la nourriture et de l'argent, il ne c'était jamais fait prendre mais il s'inquiétait quand même._

_Ils allaient tourner au prochain croisement quand Reno entend son frère crier et lâcher sa main. Il se retourne et voit un groupe de trois personnes, l'une d'elles tient fermement Axel en lui mettant une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il crie. Reno les connaissaient il leurs avait volé de l'argent plusieurs fois._

_-Comment tu t'appelles petit? demande la personne qui devait sans doute être le leader du groupe._

_-Dites-moi d'abord vos noms._

_-Tu te la joue comme ça, comme tu veux._

_Le leader fait un signe à la personne qui tient Axel. Ce dernier commence alors à étouffer Axel. Il se débat comme il peut mais l'air vient à manquer. Reno voit que son frère souffre à vu d'œil._

_-Je m'appelle Reno, maintenant laissez mon frère !_

_-C'est bon laisse-le respirer Rai._

_Le dénommé Rai enlève sa main de la bouche du plus petit, Axel tombe par terre les mains sur la gorge et il tousse beaucoup. Les larmes affluent. Reno se sent coupable il n'aurai jamais dû l'amener avec lui. Axel A besoin de lui. Reno veut s'approcher de son frère quand le leader l'interrompt:_

_-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, si tu ne veux pas que j'étrangle ton frère encore une fois._

_-Pourquoi vous faites ça?_

_-Avant de te dire ça je vais d'abord me présenter je m'appelle Auron. Et si je fait ça c'est pour une raison bien précise que tu devrais savoir._

_Auron se rapproche de plus en plus de Reno. Et quant à Reno il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il l'affronte du regard tout en jetant des coups d'oeil à Axel._

_-Viens avec moi._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous suivrais._

_-Parce que je pourrais faire quelque chose à ton frère qui ne t'enchanterai pas._

_-Hein !?_

_Rai donne un coup de pied dans le ventre à Axel qui crie de douleur Reno a un hoquet de peur. Axel pleure encore plus que tout à l'heure. Rai donne plusieurs coups à Axel, qui crie, Reno ne peut pas le supporter plus longtemps. Les crie de Axel résonne dans sa tête._

_-D'accord je viendrai avec vous, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais arrêtez !_

_-Bon je t'attendrai ici demain à la même heure._

_Il prend les cheveux de Reno, Reno ne bouge pas d'un pouce il serre juste ses poings. La seule chose qu'il veut faire c'est aller voir son frère. Auron rapproche sa tête de celle de Reno. Assez pour que leurs souffle se mêles._

_-T'as intérêt à venir, et cette fois sans cette fillette, en montrant Axel du doigt._

_La colère de Reno monte, comment ose-il dire ça de son frère._

_-Mon frère n'est pas une fillette !_

_-Oh tu as le sang chaud toi, j'aime ça. Bon on s'casse les gars._

_Auron fait un signe à ses deux acolytes, puis ils s'en vont. Reno déglutit et court vers son frère toujours par terre. Axel a le visage tout rouge et un filet de sang s'échappe de sa bouche, Reno prend la tête de son frère et la met sur ses fines cuisses livides._

_-Ça va? demande Reno._

_-Tu veux que je dis la vérité ou que je mente?_

_-Dit la vérité._

_-J'ai mal !_

_Reno aide Axel à ce lever puis le met son frère sur son dos et commence à marcher._

_-Je suis désolé je n'aurai jamais dû t'amener._

_-Ne sois pas désolé c'est moi qui est voulu venir avec toi. J'aurai dû rester à la « maison » et attendre que tu reviennes._

_-J'espère que t'as pas de côtes cassées._

_-Non je crois pas, j'ai juste encore mal à la gorge. Je suis un dur à cuire comme toi._

_-Tu trouves que je suis un dur à cuire, (il sourit) pourtant je n'est même pas pu intervenir quand ce gars t'a fait ça. Je suis minable, je n'arrive pas à te défendre._

_-Oui t'es trop un dur quand ce gars est venu vers toi tu n'as même pas sourcier. Et tu n'es pas minable tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connais._

_-Merci._

_Arrivé dans leur maison Reno dépose Axel à même le sol, Axel se racle souvent la gorge. Reno s'assoit juste devant Axel et met sa main sur la gorge de son frère._

_-Tu as vraiment du mal à respirer._

_-Mais non c'est bon j'te jure (Axel se force à sourire)._

_-Bon._

_Quelques heures plus tard Reno et Axel sont en train de dormir, Reno est assit sur le sol et Axel dort sur lui._

_Ce fut Reno qui se réveille en premier, mais il ne bouge pas pour ne pas réveiller Axel. Quelque minutes plus tard Axel est aussi réveillé. Reno redoute un peu ce qui allait se passer cet après-midi. Il ne sait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer._

_L'après-midi Reno se rend dans la même rue et attend les trois gars qu'il avait vus hier, ce n'est que une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il les voit._

_-Oh tu es vraiment venu, il affiche un sourire sadique._

_-Oui évidemment que j'allais venir, je ne voulais pas que mon frère est affaire à vous à cause de mon absence._

_-Tu es un grand frère responsable, je suis sûr que tes parents sont fières de toi._

_-Oui oui._

_Même si Reno a répondu froidement il ressent de la tristesse._

_-Bon maintenant dites-moi se que vous me voulez._

_-Tu perds pas le nord dit donc._

_-Oui et vous vous tournez tous autour du pot._

_-Tu es vraiment insolant on dirai un adolescent._

_-J'ai onze ans._

_-Tu fais plus vieux, sans doute parce que tu as l'air mature. Bon je vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps. Si je voulais te voir c'était pour te parler._

_-C'était plutôt évident._

_Il pousse un grognement agacé puis reprend la parole._

_-Tu es le gamin qui nous vole._

_-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez chers messieurs._

_-Ne fait pas l'idiot rouquin. Je suppose que tu connaîs la boîte de nuit La Cité du Crépuscule, sache que c'est moi le gérant de cette boîte. J'ai remarqué plusieurs vols surtout dans la caisse._

_-Et alors?_

_-C'est fou, tu gardes ton sang froid même dans cette situation. Bref... j'ai donc installé des caméras et j'ai vu que c'était toi._

_-Vous avez de la poussière dans les yeux, je ne vole rien je suis un honnête citoyen parisien._

_-Oui c'est ça mon cul. Tu as intérêt à me redonner cet argent, à non t'en a pas. Tu n'as qu'à travailler pour moi pour me rembourser._

_-Et si je refuse?_

_-Je te tue. Ou... je tue ton frère c'est simple. Viens ici demain et donne-moi ta réponse._

_OooOooO_

_Pendant ce temps-là Axel lui s'ennuyait donc il commence à nettoyer dans tous les recoins de la maison. Mais il s'arrête d'un coup en entendant un bruit, il se retourne. Il y a personne Axel part ouvrir la porte, il n'y a aussi personne. Il s'apprête à continuer ce qu'il faisait, quand il voit une personne devant lui à même pas un mètre de lui. La personne qui est juste devant lui met quelque chose sur le visage, même pas une minute après Axel s'écroule par terre se cognant la tête la première sur le sol froid. La personne s'accroupit juste à côté de lui et regarde Axel, il s'apprête à prendre Axel. Quand ce dernier lui met son point dans la figure. Axel avait fait semblant de s'évanouir, Axel se met debout avec difficulté. Une fois que le rouquin est debout et marche il s'évanouit pour de vrai cette fois._

_La personne prend Axel par la taille et le porte comme un sac de patate. Il sort de l'entrepôt._

_OooOooO_

_Reno part les poings serrés dans sa poche, il devait travailler pour eux si il ne voulait qu'ils s'attaquent à son frère. Son frère est sa seule famille désormais, et il était hors de question qu'il le perde. Être seul est sa plus grande peur._

_Le ciel commence à s'assombrir, et des petites gouttes d'eau tombent sur le sol de la ville. Reno fit des pas plus grands, pour arriver plus vite. Quand Reno arrive dans leur maison il est trempé._

_-Désoler Axel je pensais revenir plus tôt._

_Reno éternue il se frotte le nez. Il avance en regardant de droite à gauche._

_-Axel?!_

_Reno n'entendit aucune réponse, il commence à s'affoler. Reno monte au deuxième étage enjambant les marches trois par trois, malgré ses petites jambes. Arriver à l'étage il parcourt toutes les pièces._

_-Axel !? Axel?!_

_Toujours rien il descend et fonce dehors sous la pluie. Reno court dans toutes les rues. Criant « Axel ! », espérant qu'une voix lui réponde. Il commence à pleurer, à moins que ce ne soit les gouttes de pluie qui longe son visage rouge. Il traverse une route sans avoir regarder des deux cotés , ne remarquant à peine la voiture qui aurai put le percuter de plein fouet. Il venait de frôler la mort pourtant Reno continue de chercher son frère. Il se cogne contre une personne._

_-P-pardon._

_Reno s'apprête à repartir quand la jeune fille le retient._

_-Tu vas bien petit?_

_Elle s'inquiète pour lui alors qu'elle ne le connait même pas. Il la prend dans ses bras. Lui-même se savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Le jeune fille fut surpris, puis affiche un sourire et lui redonne son étreinte. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes sous la pluie avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole. Elle s'accroupit et met sa main sur la joue de Reno, essuyant ses larmes et la pluie._

_-Où sont tes parents?_  
_-J'en ai pas, sa voix sanglote et tremble._  
_-Oh je suis vraiment désolée je n'aurais pas dû te demander. Excuse-moi._

_Reno essuie ses larmes et éternue, affiche un minuscule sourire triste. La pluie s'arrête doucement._

_-Ainsi va la vie, on nés on vit puis on meurs. Personne ne peut y échapper._

_Elle affiche un sourire qu'elle perd aussitôt._

_-Et il n'y a pas un adulte ou une personne que je pourrai prévenir que tu es avec moi._

_-Non j'ai personne._

_-Quoi? Mais c'est pas possible, on a tous quelqu'un. On est jamais seul._

_Reno la regarde droit dans les yeux, elle avait raison il avait encore son frère même si il ne le trouvait pas._

_-Oui vous avez raison on a toujours quelqu'un._

_Reno commence à partir quand elle l'interrompt. La pluie s'est arrêté. Et les rayons du soleil commencent à réapparaître à travers les épais nuages blancs._

_-Attend tu ne devrais pas rester dehors à cette heure il y a des gens bizarres qui traîne dehors._

_-Des gens bizarres?_

_-Des voyous ou des délinquants. Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors, viens chez moi je vais t'héberger jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve tes par- euh... une personne de ta famille, se rattrape-t-elle._

_-Ne vous occupez pas de moi._

_-Ne te défile pas. J'en ai appris des chose sur toi en a peine quelques minutes et je veux t'aider et je ferais tout pour. D'ailleurs je ne connais même pas ton nom, comment tu t'appelles?_

_-Je m'appelle Reno._

_-Moi c'est Tifa. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis, tu veux bien vivre avec moi pendant quelque temps?_

_-Vous n'êtes pas une psychopathe, une sadique , une pédophile ou alors une folle?_

_-On ne m'a jamais posé ce genre de questions de toute ma vie. Et non pourquoi?_

_-Pour prendre des précautions il faut se méfier des apparences des autres._

_-Tu es plutôt mature. Je suppose que tu veuilles bien venir chez moi en fin de compte?_

_-Oui._

_Reno suit Tifa jusqu'à sa demeure. Si son hypothèse est bonne Reno ne devait pas retourner chez lui._

_« Si Axel avait été kidnappé par Auron et Rai il vaut mieux pas que je retourne chez moi maintenant, de plus même si il avait arrêter de pleuvoir, le temps s'assombrit de plus en plus. Mais Auron n'avait aucune raison d'enlever mon frère comme je lui ai dit que je travaillerai pour lui. Peut-être qu'il la kidnappé pour faire pression sur moi pour être sûr que je ne me défile pas quand je lui dirai ma réponse demain.»_

_Reno était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarque même pas la porte d'entrée de la maison de Tifa. Ce n'est que quand il entend la clé dans la serrure que Reno sort de ses pensées._

_-Fais comme chez toi._

_-... merci._

_Reno s'avance timidement et entre dans le salon, ses yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes il n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi belle de toute se vie. La main de Tifa sur son épaule le sort de son admiration._

_-Reno tu as quel âge?_

_-J'ai onze ans. Et toi?_

_-Euh moi j'en ai seize._

_-Ah bon t'es grande alors._

_-Oui mais j'ai pas fini de grandir._

_-Tu as cinq ans de plus que moi c'est ça?_

_-Oui, t'es intelligent Reno._

_-Moi intelligent? Non pas du tout._

_Tifa rit doucement avant de répondre à la question de Reno._

_-Oui je vis seule, je me suis émancipée._

_-Émancipée?_

_-Je suis indépendante, je ne vis plus chez mes parents même si je ne suis pas encore majeure._

_-Ah d'accord et pourquoi?_

_-Tu es bien curieux toi dit donc._

_Dit-elle en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front ce qui laissa une petite marque rouge à Reno qui se masse pour enlever la douleur._

_-Dis Reno qui cherchais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci?_

_-Je chercher mon petit frère Axel mais je ne l'ai pas trouver._

_-Dis Reno...?_

_-Oui._

_-Demain je continue les recherches avec toi._

_-Hein !? Non je ne veux pas de ta pitié je le chercherai et trouverais tous seul._

_-C'est pas de la pitié. Je veux juste d'aider._

_Tifa s'écoule par terre et verse des larmes, Reno se mord la lèvre et vient s'accroupir à côté d'elle en murmurant « Désolé »._

_-Mes parents ne m'ont pratiquement jamais aidés quand j'avais besoin d'eux, dit Tifa sanglotante. À ton avis c'est parce que je suis haineuse?_

_-Non !_

_Reno a crié, il est furieux contre Tifa._

_-Tu n'es pas haineuse !_

_Reno la prend violemment dans ses bras et donne par la même occasion un coup dans son visage sans le faire exprès._

_-Tes parents étaient vraiment méchants, cependant toi tu n'es pas comme eux toi tu es différente... tu es gentille._

_-Merci Reno._

_Reno la lâche Tifa peut remarquer qu'il rougit un peu elle lui sourit. Reno lui dit alors qu'il accepte son aide. Reno va s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir beige du salon et regarde la télévision. Quant à Tifa elle part prendre une douche._

_Reno regarde des dessins animés mais louche sans arrêt sur le sac de Tifa sur la table, il se lève du canapé et approche sa main de du sac. Puis il secoue fortement la tête, il ne devait pas la voler. Pas ELLE. Tifa s'était montrée gentille envers lui donc il devait faire pareil._

_Quand Tifa sort de la salle de bain elle est déjà en pyjama et les cheveux attachés. Reno en la voyant rougit elle port un short et un débardeur tellement petit qu'il peut voir son nombril. Reno est super gêné._

_-Reno tu peux aller prendre une douche je t'ai mis des vêtements de rechange._

_-Comment ça se fait que tu ais des vêtements de rechange?_

_-Mon cousin vient souvent chez moi et laisse ses vêtements ici._

_-Ah d'accord._

_Reno se dirige vers la salle de bain, il se déshabille et entre dans la douche. Il tourne le robinet et règle le température de l'eau. Dix minutes plus tard Reno sort de la douche, il met les vêtements qui avait été soigneusement plier sur le meuble d'à côté. Il sort de la salle de bain et se dirige vers le salon quand il entend Tifa parler au téléphone. Il ne reste à Reno que deux pas pour qu'il soit dans le champ de vision de Tifa._

_-Hein le gosse aux cheveux rouges? Oui il est chez moi... Demain? OK je te le ramènerai... J'espère qu'il se tiendra tranquille... Je me demande vraiment comment t'as fait pour te tromper de cible. À cause de toi un innocent est mêlé à cette histoire._

_Reno s'arrête et déglutit. Mais de quoi parle-t-elle?_

_« Les gens ne sont que des menteurs. Dans ce monde on peut vraiment faire confiance à personne... »_

_Reno revient sur ses pas et ferme la porte de la salle de bain. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Tifa s'était montré gentille avec lui, mais en faite elle n'était pas si gentille que ça. Reno met son pouce dans sa bouche et commence à se ronger l'ongle._

_« Demain... elle a dit qu'elle m'emmènerai quelque part, sans doute là où est retenu Axel. Elle a dit ensuite qu''il'' s'était trompé de personne, ça veut dire que sa cible c'était moi depuis le début, mais comme j'étais pas là ''il'' a cru que j'étais Axel. Putain tout ça à cause de notre ressemblance. Il ne faut pas que Tifa sache que je suis au courant de ce qu'elle compte faire demain. »_

_Reno ne met debout et s'approche de lavabo et s'asperge le visage d'eau froide puis repart voir Tifa dans le salon._

_OooOooO_

_Une heurs et demi plus tôt._

_Axel venait juste de se réveiller en sursaut on lui avait asperger le visage d'eau froide alors qu'il était encore inconscient. Il met plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver son calme et une respiration régulière. Il regarde autour de lui, pas une seule fenêtre, une seule porte... et un homme devant lui qui ne bouge pas et affiche un sourire sadique. Axel est terrifié il n'avait jamais eu peur comme ça. Il commence à bouger ses bras, mais ses poignets sont fermement attachés avec une corde qui est rigide. Axel essaye de défaire ses poignets même si le frottement de sa peau blanche contre la corde le brûle et lui arrache la peau ça lui fait un mal de chien._

_-Ça ne sert à rien tu n'arriveras pas à te détacher._

_-Quoi... Laissez-moi sortir. Vous êtes qui?_

_-Je vais quand même me présenter comme je connais ton nom je m'appelle Luxord._

_-Luxord... Comment ça se fait que vous connaissez mon nom?_

_-Je connais tous les exploit que tu as fait Reno._

_« Hein? Reno? Il me confond avec Reno? Il a de la merde dans les yeux, c'est pas possible. »_

_-Je ne suis pas Reno._

_-Et bon menteur en plus._

_-Je ne mens pas._

_-Ansem a fais un bon choix en voulant te comme nouveau membre dans l'Organisation XIII._

_« Organisation XIII? »_

_-Je sais pas c'est qui ce Ansem et cette Organisation XIII, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr... je ne suis pas Reno je suis Axel, le frère de Reno._

_-Je me suis donc trompé._

_-Oui vous êtes vraiment bête._

_-Même si tu n'es pas Reno tu as l'air d'être une personne assez pleine de surprise. Tu me plais bien petit._

_-Je suis pas petit._

_Luxord sort de la salle où est détenu Axel et appelle Tifa._

_OooOooO_

_Reno vient juste de se réveiller, il n'a jamais aussi bien dormi car le lit était confortable mais il avait aussi mal dormi car il ne faisait que de penser à son petit frère. Il sort de la chambre que lui avait loué Tifa. Et se rend dans le salon Tifa prépare le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Reno la rejoins, quand Tifa le vois rentrer elle lui sourit._

_-Bonjour Reno bien dormi?_

_-Oui et toi?_

_-Oui ça va j'avais un peu chaud mais aussi non ça va._

_-C'est parce qu'on est en été._

_Elle lui sourit et continue à faire ce qu'elle préparait, et va au salon avec un plateau. Reno la suit en se frottant les yeux pas encore complètement réveiller. Tifa s'assoit sur une chaise autour de la table et fait signe à Reno de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui donne un croissant, un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange._

_-Tien j'espère que t'aimeras._

_-Merci._

_Reno lui sourit puis son sourire disparaît quand il se rappelle de ce qu'elle avait dit hier._

_Reno commence par manger son croissant, quand il l'a fini il boit son jus d'orange posé sur la table. Après quelques gorgées, il mange ses céréale en à temps record puis quitte la table, rament son assiette dans la cuisine mais fait tomber sur le sol son verre. Il commence à voir trouble, et sa tête lui fait mal. Il met sa main sur sa tête. Ses paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes, ses yeux se ferment et il s'endort._

_La dernière chose qu'a pu apercevoir Reno est le sourire triste de Tifa..._

_Tifa prend Reno sur son dos et sort de sa maison. Elle court jusqu'à la base de l'Organisation XIII. Enfin arriver elle se dirige dans sa chambre. Elle pose Reno sur son lit qu'elle possède quand elle venait ici. Elle met une de ses mains dans ses cheveux rouges, puis déglutit quand elle entend la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle enlève sa main des cheveux de Reno et se retourne vers Luxord._

_-Oh tu l'as amené Tifa._

_-Comme si j'avais eu le choix. Ou t'as mis son frère?_

_-Dans ma chambre._

_-Amène-le ici Luxord._

_-Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir?_

_-Parce que tu fais que des conneries._

_Tifa le saisit par le col et le plaque contre la mur le plus proche._

_-Si tu ne t'étais pas trompé de cible, un innocent aurai pu ne pas être mêlé à l'Organisation XIII. À cause de toi une personne de plus va devoir faire parti de l'Organisation XIII. Tu as gâcher sa vie._

_Luxord soutien son regarde et enlève la main de Tifa._

_-Trop tard._

_-H-hein? Qu'est ce que tu lui à fais?_

_-Répond ou je te tue Luxord._

_-On sait tous les deux que tu n'en serai pas capable. Et pour répondre à ta question, je lui est déjà fais son tatouage._

_-T'es fou il as dû avoir un mal de chien il doit avoir moins de de onze ans. Tu te rends compte!? Il est jeune et à encore toute sa vie devant lui et toi... tu le fais entré dans un endroit comme celui-ci, ta pas coeur... Sa vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant à cause de toi._

_-Oui il a hurlé quand on lui a fais son tatouage, il a même pleuré._

_-Connard... t'es un monstre._

_-Oui oui... bon quand il se réveillera tu me l'amène._

_-Dans tes rêves, dès qu'il se réveille je l'emmène voir son frère._

_-Comme tu veux de toute façon je devrais lui faire quand même son tatouage._

_Luxord sort après avoir fini sa phrase, Tifa tremble un peu. Elle part s'asseoir sur son lit en regardant Reno, elle passe encore sa main dans ses cheveux de feu._

_Quelques minutes plus tard les paupières de Reno deviennent plus légèrement, il a enfin la force de les ouvrirent. Il se frotte fortement les yeux. Il regarde autour de lui puis regarde ensuite Tifa qui était en face de lui._

_-Où tu m'as emmené? Où je suis?_

_-... Reno je dois t'amener à ton frère._

_-Qu'est ce que t'as fais à mon frère?_

_-C'est pas moi qui me suis charger de faire ceci._

_-QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI À FAIS?!_

_Tifa baisse la tête Reno ne peut plus voir son visage si beau._

_-T'as vu que je suis haineuse..._

_-Hein..._

_Sans réfléchir Reno la prend dans ses bras._

_-Désolé. Non tu n'es pas haineuse, tu n'as pas touché à mon frère non?_

_-Non je l'ai pas touché._

_-Alors c'est bon. Désolé d'avoir crié._

_Reno et Tifa se sourient. Tifa amène Reno dans la chambre de Luxord. Luxord est accoudé contre un mur et regarde Axel qui c'était recroqueviller sur lui-même en pleurs._

_Tifa ouvrit la porte sans frapper, Reno ne remarque même pas la présence de Luxord il a juste vu son frère. Axel lèvent les yeux quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Les larmes qu'avait eu Axel se sont presque évaporées à l'instant où ses yeux voient Reno._

_Reno court vers son petit frère et Axel fait pareil pour enfin être dans les bras de son grand frère. Axel percute de plein fouet son grand frère, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Axel niche son visage dans le cou de son frère Reno en sanglotant. Reno fait pareil, des perles salées roulent sur ses joues rouges._

_-Désoler Axel de t'avoir laisser seul..._

_-Reno... j'ai peur... reste avec moi pour toujours..._

_-Axel... je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la mort._

_-Reno... il m'a fait quelque chose..._

_-Hein?_

_Reno desserre son étreinte de celle de son cadet, il met ses mains sur les joues d'Axel et essuye les larmes avec son pouce. Il descend ses mains pour toucher ses épaules et il le regarde dans les yeux. Reno prend un air énervé quand il voit le bas de la chemise blanche de Axel prendre une teinte rouge. Reno enlève une de ses mains de l'épaule de son petit frère et lève un peu sa chemise. Reno se mord la lèvre inférieure quand il voit qu'il porte un bandage qui s'imbibe de son sang._

_Reno serre son poing, et se tourne vers Luxord. Il s'approche de lui et lui donn un violent coup dans le ventre. Tifa écarquille les yeux puis sourit. Luxord grimace puis donne un coup à son tour dans le visage de Reno. Reno se retrouve par terre et il crache du sang, Axel pousse un cri de peur et court vers son frère et s'agenouille à côté de lui. Luxord commence à s'approcher de Reno quand Tifa intervient._

_-Ne les touches pas._

_-Je fais ce que je veux. Pousse toi._

_-Non._

_-Je dois aussi faire son tatouage, pour qu'il fasse partie officiellement de l'Organisation XIII._

_-C'est quoi ça l'Organisation XIII? demande Reno en essayant de se relever avec l'aide de son frère._

_-C'est une organisation criminelle, répond Luxord. Et ton frère Axel en fait déjà parti._

_-Hein? répond les deux frères._

_-C'est le tatouage qu'il porte qui le prouve._

_-Vous l'avez obligé à le porter !_

_-Oui c'est vrai, et tu vas bientôt l'avoir aussi._

_-Non je ne veux pas faire partie des vôtres, je ne veux pas devenir un criminel._

_-Pourtant t'en est déjà un. Et si tu ne fais pas parti des nôtres, tu laisseras ton frère seul..._

_-... je le prendrais avec moi._

_-Tu ne pourras pas. Et j'ai quelque chose qui pourrai te plaire._

_-Q-quoi? demande Reno interrogateur._

_-Quand tu feras parti de l'Organisation XIII des missions ou des tâches si tu préfères, te seront confiées si tu les accomplies bien gentiment on te donnera de l'argent. Et il me semble que ton frère et toi vous en avez besoin non?_

_Reno ne répond rien et baisse la tête. Il regarde son frère. Axel le regarde._

_-Quoi que tu choisisses je te suivrai, lui dit Axel._

_Reno essaye le sang qui coule sur sa joue et son menton, ravale ses larmes, regarde Luxord et Tifa. Il déglutit et lui répond._

_-D'accord._

_Fin du Flash-back._

Début POV Roxas.

Axel m'avait tout dit, avec précision... comme si c'était arriver hier. Je sais maintenant comment lui et son frère sont entrés dans l'Organisation XIII.

Il commence à trembler puis à pleurer. Je le regarde sans rien faire. Mes larmes coulent aussi sur mes joues rouges. J'approche ma main gauche et lui prend la main. Il me regarde avec ses yeux pistaches.

Il efface ses larmes, puis se force à sourire. Il approche son visage du mien, il dépose un baiser sur mon front, puis sur mon nez et ensuite sur mes lèvres. Je répond au baiser.

Nos lèvres se séparent. Il me soulève du lit et me porte une nouvelle fois comme une princesse avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Bon maintenant que je t'ai tout dis. Repose toi d'accord?

-Oui.

Fin POV Roxas.

Fin Chapitre 16.

Dite moi ce que vous pensez de Reno &amp; Tifa! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Nina: Ta review me fais tellement rire! X) Ils ont des parents indigne! Tifa sera de meiux en mieux t'inquiète, j'hésite même à la faire avec Reno, dites moi vos avis! Je voulais faire que Reno soit débrouillare et qu'il pense sens arret à son petit frère! Il y aura d'autre gros flashe back :p

SomeoneNobody Mari: Trop contente que ce chapitret'es plu comme le précédent! Je trouve que j'ai mieux fais Tifa que Larxene! J'hésite justement à faire un Reno x Tifa dite moi vos avis!

Dracodmon: Un nouveau lecteur! *calin virtuel* Merci pour ta review! :p J'espère pouvoir connaitre t'es autre avis pour les prochains chapitres!

Lee Nojidei: Tifa est une personne qui à du caratère! J'ai même hésiter à faire qu'elle le frappe, mais je me suis dit non :D Reno à déjà plein de fan!

Blood:J'éspère que ce chapitre sera aussi ton préféré! à vous de me dire si vous voulez qu'ils soit ensemble!

*calin virtuel pour tous le monde*

En ce momant je poste mes chapitre un jours plutôt!

Début Chapitre 17.

Deux jours avant la fin de vacances.

Début POV Ventus.

Je peux enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Je n'ai prévenu personne de ma sortie de l'hôpital. J'étais pressé de sortir de cette endroit, cependant, maintenant que je suis dehors je ne me sens pas en sécurité...

Vanitas et moi nous nous sommes vus deux fois depuis que je suis à l'hôpital... si Xehanort est au courant ce sera la fin pour moi.

Mes côtes sont pratiquement comme elles étaient il y a deux semaines, mes hématomes sont maintenant une histoire ancienne, mon poignet me fait mal de temps en temps mais la douleur est supportable...

Je traverse au passage piéton en faisant attention aux personnes qui se trouve derrière moi. Je marche plus vite que d'habitude.

Je vais voir ma vrai mère, Selphie.

Je marche entre les pierres tombales , fissurées et recouvertes de poussière. Une tombe retient mon attention, c'est celle de ce fameux Seifer, l'ami de Vanitas.

Vanitas. Je me rappellerai toujours que c'est là où je l'ai prit dans mes bras et qu'il avait fais pareil. J'avais vraiment aimer ce moment rien que nous deux.

Je chasse mes souvenirs de Vanitas en secouant un peu la tête. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Je me remet en marche vers la tombe de ma mère. Je m'arrête devant-elle puis m'accroupis à même le sol, et baisse la tête. Elle et mon père sont morts à cause de ce prof d'histoire...

J'approche ma main de la pierre et enlève la poussière qui s'y était instalée.

_« Vie ta vie à fond sans regret ne fais rien que tu pourra regretter. »_

_« Prend soin de ton frère, d'accord? »_

-Maman je prendrais soin de Roxas, mais je n'ai pas envie de regretter Vanitas... Qu'est ce que je dois faire maman...?

Si je reste loin de Vanitas, Xehanort me laissera en vie plus longtemps et Roxas vivra donc lui aussi plus longtemps.

Je veux que Roxas vive!

… si je reste auprès de Vanitas, je serai heureux, mais cela ne dura pas, je mourrai sans doute quelques jours après, puis Roxas viendra me rejoindre.

Je veux être avec Vanitas... avec la personne qui détient mon cœur. Et le gardera pour toujours.

Lundi c'est la fin de vacances d'hiver, je vais devoir retourner en lycée... en histoire.

Je cligne fort des yeux pour empêcher des larmes de couler. Je me lève et sors du cimetière. Je commence à frotter fort mes yeux, mes larmes persistent à vouloir sortir. Je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne veux pas être faible, je ne veux pas que les autres sache ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Je fais entrer ma clé dans la serrure de la porte de chez moi. J'ouvre doucement la porte, j'entends la télévision. Je referme la porte derrière moi, puis m'approche du salon. Je déglutis, j'espère de ce n'est pas mes parents.

C'est Roxas, il mange de la glace à l'eau de mer, et il est encore en pyjama. Dès qu'il croise mon regard, il se met debout et me serre dans ses bras.

-Ventus t'es sorti de l'hôpital!

-Oui je suis sorti aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?

-Je voulais te faire la surprise.

-Eh c'est réussi! Je suis super content que tu sois sorti, la maison était vide sans toi!

-Ah bon?

Je m'assois sur le canapé, et Roxas fais de même. Il éteint la télévision, et va ensuite me cherche une glace à l'eau de mer. Même si il fait froid nous en mangions constamment, surtout lui.

Il dit des idioties pour me faire rire puis commence petit à petit à me parler de Xehanort, j'essaye de changer de sujet mais il revient tout le temps dessus.

-Pourquoi il t'as agressé?

-Je suis un peu fatigué je crois que je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.

Je commence à me lever, cependant je me rassois quand Roxas prend mon poignet et me le serre un peu trop fort.

-...Pourquoi il a tué nos parents?

-... J'en sais rien.

-Vraiment?

-Oui...

-Pourquoi il t'a agressé? Il aurait pu te tuer...

-... J'en sais rien... Mais il doit avoir une bonne raison.

-Il n'existe pas une seule bonne raison, pour enlever la vie à quelqu'un.

-Je sais pas pourquoi il nous en veux autant, mais il a tué nos parents et je suis le prochain sur la liste.

-Le prochain...?

-Oui, peut-être que dans une semaine tu vas me trouver mort dans ma chambre.

Il lâche sa glace à l'eau de mer qui tombe sur le sol. Il me donne un coup de poing. J'écarquille les yeux c'est la première fois qu'il me fait ça.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça! T'as envie de mourir ou quoi! Déjà que tu as aurai pu y passer!

-Peut-être que j'en ai envie.

Peut être que si je meurs il ne te tuera pas toi...

-Comment peux-tu dire ça Ventus! Tu as penser à moi, ton frère!

-Oui je pense tout le temps à toi Roxas! Tu ne t'en rends juste pas compte! Tu es tout le temps avec Axel!

-Ne mêle pas Axel avec ça!

Je pars dans ma chambre en entendant la porte claquer. Et saute sur mon lit et me recroqueville sur moi-même.

Je ne pense qu'à toi Roxas!

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, mes yeux qui s'humidifient.

Comment peut-t-il dire ça?! Bien sûr que je pense à lui!

Je pense sans arrêt à lui, à ce qu'il peut ressentir!

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a mêler Axel à notre discussion, Axel n'a rien à voir. Même si c'est vrai que après mon test j'ai dû rester quatre jours complets à la base, j'avais dit à mes parents de ne pas s'inquiéter que j'étais chez Axel.

Axel ...

Je veux le voir...

Je me dirige vers Butte-Chaumont il doit sûrement être là-bas. Je vais dans la grotte puis entre un code qui était dans le mécanisme de sécurité. Axel m'avait dit comment entrer dans la base.

Je prend l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol. Je me dirige vers le salon de l'Organisation XIII, il n'y a que Vanitas. Il est allongé, il dort? Je m'approche à pas de loup vers lui, puis m'accroupis juste devant son visage. Il transpire à grosse gouttes. Je prend un mouchoir dans ma poche et j'approche ma main de son front humide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Roxas Hart?

-Tu ne dors pas.

-Non je me suis juste allongé, je suis fatigué.

Vanitas se frotte les yeux en me fixant puis se redresse sur le canapé, je m'assoit à côté de lui. Il a des cernes sous les yeux, ils sont rouges.

-C'est la mission qui t-

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Si il faut qu'on en parle. La rentrée c'est dans trois jours. Ce qui veux dire qu'on va revoir cette enflure de Xehanort. Il faut faire quelque chose, j'ai pas envie que Ventus meurt.

-J'ai pas envie qu'il meurt, non plus.

-Alors protège-le.

-Il ne veut plus me voir. Il me déteste, il me l'a dit lui même.

-... Il ne te déteste pas... au contraire tu es une personne auquel il tient énormément. Il t'aime... beaucoup, tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

-Il ne tient pas à moi...

-Si. Et tu tiens à lui aussi, non?

-Oui.

-Alors protège-le.

-Oui je sais c'que je dois faire. Mais quand vous irez en cours ce sera à toi de le faire d'accord?

-Oui.

-Le mieux, se serai que Xehanort meurt. Mais ce n'est pas ma mission.

-ça tombe bien c'est la mienne.

Je me tourne vers la porte et voit Axel, avec un sourire.

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Axel.

-Quoi pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit? On est partenaires je te rappelle, me demande Roxas.

-J'allai le faire j'te jure.

Je m'asseois sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.

-Tu comptes vraiment le tuer?

-J'ai pas le choix Roxas...

-Avant de le faire, je voudrais savoir pourquoi il a tuer nos parents...

-Tu pourras lui demander ça quand il agonisera.

Je ri un peu puis me tourne vers Vanitas qui n'a pas décrocher un seul mot.

-Va... Vanitas ça va? T'es pâle.

-Axel dès que tu le vois tu le tue.

-Euh... Pour l'instant j'ai juste fais quelques recherches sur lui. Et j'ai remarqué qu'il allait souvent à La Cité de Crépuscule. Je compte y aller ce soir. Tu veux venir avec moi Roxas?

-Oui évidemment! Si je le vois il va payer pour se qu'il a fais à mon frère.

-Moi aussi je viens!

-Vanitas t'es sûr?

Il hoche la tête.

-Tout ce qu'il a fait à Ventus je vais le lui redonner au centuple.

Je regarde Vanitas en plissant des yeux... il me fait de la peine. Il a tellement été touché par ce qui était arriver à Ventus qu'il commence à faire une dépression...

Il a maigri, j'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu quelques kilos, il a pas mal de cernes sous les yeux. Il ne mange pratiquement plus, et semble souvent fatiguer. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est parti voir Ventus avec Larxene.

-Vanitas...?

-Quoi?

-Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Xehanort veut tuer Ventus.

-Non... me répondit-il en baissant la tête.

-Il ne veut pas que tuer Ventus c'est... aussi lui qui... à tuer nos parents... déclare Roxas en se forçant à sourire.

Roxas commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il prend une grande inspiration puis se calme en un temps record.

-Ça veut dire que toi aussi t'es en danger, lui dit Vanitas avec froideur.

-Hein?

-Si il a tuer tes parents et veux maintenant tuer Ventus, tu risque d'y passer toi aussi. Mais je crois qu'il tuera d'abord Ventus avant de passer à toi.

-... Pourquoi il nous en veux autant...?

-Peut être que Ventus le sais, dit Vanitas en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi il le serait?

-... Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai juste frappé, Xehanort a aussi dû lui dire quelques chose.

-Si Ventus le sais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit?

-Aucune idée.

-Peut être qu'il l'a dit à quelqu'un d'autre, dit-je.

-S... Sora? Non c'est impossible...

Je me lève et commence à partir en direction de ma chambre suivit de Roxas. Je fais un signe de la main à Vanitas, puis ferme la porte derrière nous.

Roxas est a à peine un mètre de moi. Il a les mains dans les poches et marche à petite vitesse. Il a l'air perturbé...

J'ouvre la porte de « notre » chambre, je m'allonge sur le lit sur le ventre, Roxas s'asseoit au bord du lit. J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et le fais renverser sur le lit.

Il émet un petit cri de surprise, trop mignon.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Rien.

-Ne mens pas Roxy.

-C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom?

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-... laisse c'est rien d'important.

-Dis toujours.

-Je me pose des tas de questions...

-Du genre?

-Pourquoi mon professeur d'histoire à tuer mes parents? Pourquoi il veut maintenant tuer Ventus? Pourquoi il veut aussi me tuer...? Je... comprend rien!

-Roxy calme-toi...

-On a fais quelque chose de mal!? Peut-être que Ventus et moi lui avons fais quelque chose... Il veut se venger parce que...

Roxas commence à trembler de tout ses membres, il une respiration courte et saccadée... une crise de panique.

Il faut qu'il reprenne une respiration régulière. Je prend sa tête entre mes mains et le force à me regarder. Sa respiration est chaude.

-Roxas ...

Ses yeux sont baignées de larmes, mais ils sont quand même magnifique. Sa respiration est toujours haletante. Il continue à dire qu'il a peut-être fait quelque chose qui aurait donné des envies de meurtre à Xehanort.

Je m'approche de lui et dépose un baiser doux sur ses lèvres légèrement gonflées. Il a les lèvres entrouvertes, je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche. Nos langue se trouvent rapidement. Elles commencent à danser. Il met ses mains dans mon dos et se rapproche de moi. Nos lèvres se séparent après que je le lui est mordu la lèvre inférieure. Je veux encore l'embrasser.

Il a l'air confus il a repris une respiration normale. Il se rapproche encore plus de moi, et dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. C'est la première fois qu'il m'embrasse.

Pourquoi il m'embrasse? Est ce-qu'il m'aime aussi?

-Encore... me demande t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que...

-Pourquoi tu veux que qu'on s'embrasse?

-Parce que... qu'on s'aime... (en baissant la tête)

-On s'aime nan?

-... Retiens, bien parce que se sera la seule fois où je te le dirai.

-Oui je t'écoute.

Il met son visage à quelques millimètres du mien. Il sent le caramel.

-Je t'aime. Et je te protègerai... dit-je.

Nos doigts s'entremêlent, ses mains sont chaudes. Il s'assoit à califourchon sur moi.

Oh non mon pantalon commence à être serré...

Il dépose un chaste baiser sur ma bouche j'entrouvre les lèvres, nos langues se touchent directement, comme deux aimant.

Fin POV Axel.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Riku et moi passions presque tout notre temps ensemble. On est vraiment devenus plus proche. Je suis super content de voir qu'il m'apprécie.

Je l'apprécie aussi énormément... je l'aime. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais je l'aime... encore plus que Kairi...

Je l'aime depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois... Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier, j'étais sorti avec Ventus parce qu'il se sentait seul à cause de la disparition de Roxas.

J'aime tout chez lui... tout, sauf son côté pessimiste...

D'ailleurs, lui il ressent quoi pour moi? Suis-je un simple ami...?

Je prend mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit et compose son numéro.

Il m'avait donné son numéro quand on à commencer à travailler ensemble. Je colle mon téléphone sur mon oreille droite... Je l'appelle, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, quel idiot.

Je l'appelle parce que je veux entendre sa voix.

Il n'a toujours pas décroché... Je soupire, ensuite sourit. Il a fini par décrocher.

_-Salut Sora._

-Salut Riku! Comment t'as fais pour savoir que c'est moi.

_-Ton nom est affiché sur mon écran. T'es bête._

-Eh!

_-Tu veux quelque chose...?_

-...Hein?

_-Tu m'appelles pour une raison particulière?_

-Oui!

_-Laquelle...?_

-Je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

_-..._

-...

_-Arrête de dire des conneries..._

Il a la voix qui tremble légèrement, trop mignon! Je suis sûr qu'il rougit et qu'il se gratte nerveusement l'oreille gauche. Il fait souvent ça quand il est gêné.

-C'est pas une connerie... Ta voix me manquait.

_-C'est bon tu l'entends maintenant.._

-Je l'entend à travers le téléphone, j'aimerai l'entendre juste à côté de moi.

_-Pourquoi je te manque autant alors qu'on s'est vu hier?_

-Parce que...

_-Je ressens la même chose..._

-Hein..?

_-Je t'aime..._

-Quoi...?

_-Je t'aime... Toi aussi...?_

«_ Je t'aime _» même si ses mots semblai si vrai... Il était en train de mentir...

Mais j'ai tellement envie d'y croire peut-être que c'est juste une impression.

-Je peux te chanter une chanson ?

-Bien sûr!

Je prend une grande inspiration puis commence à chanter:

Captured effortlessly  
That's the way it was  
Happened so naturally  
I did not know it was love  
The next thing I felt was you  
Holding me close  
What was I gonna do  
I let myself go

And now we're flyin' through the stars  
I hope this night will last forever

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

I've been waitin' for you  
It's been so long  
I knew just what I would do  
When I heard your song  
You filled my heart with a kiss  
Ya gave me freedom  
You knew I could not resist  
I needed someone

And now we're flyin' through the stars  
I hope this night will last forever  
Oh oh oh oh

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

At first you put your arms around me  
Then you put your charms around me  
I can't resist this sweet surrender  
On a night so warm and tender  
We stare into each other's eyes  
And what we see is no surprise  
Got a feeling most with treasure  
And a love so deep we cannot measure

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer. J'ai l'impression qu'il pleure.

-Comme c'est en anglais t'as pas dû tout comprendre... Désolé...

-Non... j'ai tout compris... J'ai compris.

-Riku qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Je suis ému.

Il est ému...? Il n'est pas triste...?

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Riku.

Je raccroche à Sora. Je lui ai mentis. Je l'aime pas... J'aime Vanitas!

Lui dire que je l'aime a été trop dur... car il m'aime vraiment lui. Je lui fais espéré... Je suis vraiment minable...

Ma mission consiste à le protéger, si je suis son petit ami je pourrais être plus proche de lui et donc aussi de son frère.

Xemnas m'avait dit que ma mission consistait à protéger Sora et son frère Cloud d'un certain Séphiroth. J'avais d'abord demander à Demyx et Zexion comme ils avaient déjà des informations sur lui.

Lui m'aime pour de vrai je l'ai remarquer. Ses rougissements dès que nos corps entrent en contact c'est-à-dire souvent, ses bégaiements, son regard fuyant. Et son embarras quand je lui avais demander si il avait une petite amie.

Je suis horrible! Il m'aime tellement, et cette chanson en ai la preuve. J'ai eu l'impression de ressentir ses émotions son amour pour moi.

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire qu'en réalité je ne l'aime pas...? Si je fais ça il me demandera sûrement pourquoi je lui ai dit le contraire...

Je ne peux plus retourner en arrière...

Peut-être que je vais finir par lui rendre ses sentiments...

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Axel.

À 02h46... Vanitas Roxas et moi nous sortions de la Cité du Crépuscule.

On étaient venus à 23h34, aucun de nous n'avait le cœur à danser, même pas moi. Vanitas avait beaucoup bu il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et arrivait à peine à formuler une phrase correctement.

Nous sortons de la boîte, je porte Vanitas sur mon dos, il s'est assoupi, et quant à Roxas il n'a pas bu une seule goutte depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Il est sur ses gardes, après tout Xehanort pouvait se montrer à tout moment. Il paraissait tendu depuis qu'on est arrivé ici.

Je lui prend la main, en faisant attention à ne pas faire basculer Vanitas, qui ne s'accrocher qu'à moitié sur mon cou. Il me fixe en plissant les yeux, il commence à être fatigué. Je serre sa main, il me rende mon étreinte en souriant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Roxas... c'est pas grave si on la pas vu aujourd'hui, on va revenir demain de toute façon.

-J'espère qu'il sera là cette fois... Je vais pouvoir le frapper.

-T'es énerver? Dit une voix qui venait de derrière.

Je me retourne brusquement Vanitas se réveille et se frotte les yeux. Le visage de Roxas s'assombrit quand il voit que la personne en face de lui est Xehanort. Il serre les poings.

-Vous...

-Oui ton prof d'histoire.

-POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ FAIT ÇA À MON FRÈRE!?

Roxas lâche ma main et s'approche dangereusement de lui. Il a les poings serrés et une respiration lourde.

-Tu devrais demander ça à tes parents.

-À mes parents...? (Roxas baisse la tête) Vous les avez tuer! VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE! Vous voulez tuer mon frère!

-T'inquiète pas bientôt ce sera ton tour, et ce sera tout aussi douloureux.

Je force Vanitas qui smnolait encore à descendre de mon dos, il n'a pas encore détecter la présence de Xehanort. Je m'approche d'eux. Roxas s'apprête à donner un violent coup à l'agresseur de son frère, cependant son poing n'atteint pas la cible. J'ai réussit a attraper le poing de Roxas en plein vol. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je me tourne vers Xehanort, et fronce les sourcils.

-Je sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Mais t'as pas intérêt à encore menacer Roxas. Il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles, dit-je d'un ton sec et froid.

J'entends Roxas murmurer mon nom.

-Serait-ce une menace?

-Oui c'en est une. Et vous avez intérêt de ne plus menacer Ventus non plus et de mêler Vanitas dans tout ça. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je serais capable.

Roxas a un regard interrogateur, Vanitas qui avait reprit ses esprit vient vers nous. Xehanort le regarde en se pincant les lèvres.

-C'est toi qui a fais du mal à Ventus... Tu vas voir je le vengerai. Tu n'as plus intérêt à le-

Vanitas se plie en deux , et vomis. Xehanort le regarde un cours instant avec douceur puis part.

Roxas sèche ses larmes, puis s'accroupit à côté de Vanitas et lui frotte le dos doucement. Vanitas tousse beaucoup, il s'essuit avec un mouchoir que lui tend Roxas. Vanitas le remercie, puis se lève. Vanitas se lève trop brusquement et faillit tomber mais Roxas prend son bras et le met autour de son cou, et met sa main droite sur les hanches.

Nous partons pour de bon. Vanitas et Roxas allaient dormir chez moi, je ne pouvais vraiment pas laisser Vanitas dans cet état seul chez lui. Et c'est pareil pour Roxas.

Pendant tout le trajet, il y a un gros blanc , aucun de nous ne prononce un mot.

Arriver chez moi Vanitas va directement dans ma salle de bain, prendre une douche froide. Pendant ce temps Roxas et moi étions allongé sur le canapé. Il est allongé sur moi , sa tête sur mon torse ainsi que ses mains. Je prend sa main, et entremêle mes doigts au siens. Sa main est froide, d'habitude elle est plus chaude.

-Axel...

-Hum?

-Pourquoi t'as dit tout à l'heure que Xehanort avait menacé Ventus, et qu'il avait mêler Vanitas dans cette affaire?

-Ventus a dit clairement à Vanitas qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Ventus tient beaucoup à Vanitas et inversement. Si il ne plus voir Vanitas, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. J'ai quelques hypothèses.

-Je t'écoute... Axel...

-Xehanort aurai pu tuer Ventus au lieu de l'agresser, pourtant il ne l'a pas fait, donc peut-être qu'il veut accomplir quelque chose avant. Il a dû menacer Ventus en lui disant de ne plus voir Vanitas, je ne connais pas encore la raison pour l'instant. J'ai encore une question à laquelle je ne trouve pas de réponse. Comment connait-il Vanitas? C'est pas un membre de sa famille pourtant...

-...

J'enlève une de mes mains de sous le poids de Roxas et la met dans ses cheveux.

Il s'est endormi... Il m'a écouter jusqu'au bout?

Je commence à m'endormir quand j'entends la voix de Vanitas.

-Axel...?

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vanitas?

-Je peux dormir dans ta chambre?

-Oui bien sûr.

Je lui sourit, Vanitas disparu de mon champ de vision, mais me dit encore une chose.

-Tu crois que je suis aussi sur sa liste, qu'il me tuera aussi? Me Demande t'il.

-Non au contraire je pense, qu'il veux te protéger, ou en tous cas il ne te fera rien.

-Merci...

-Hein?

-Merci pour tout Axel. De m'aider... Et pour tout ce que tu a fais pour moi, jusqu'ici.

-C'est normal, on est amis...

J'entendu qu'un murmure de Vanitas.

_« Oui, on est amis.»._

Fin POV Axel.

Fin Chapitre 17.

* * *

Le nom de la chanson c'est: Is not Nobody (Love me better) de Felix Jaehn ft Jasmine Thompson :D


	18. Chapter 18

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Dracodemon: Ne tend fait pas Riku va être avec Sora! C'étais le chapitre dédier aux sentiments des parsonnages! Xd Dracodemon il faut prier pluis fort pour qu'ils soit ensemble! je vais prier avec toi! :p

Blacky: Je ne sais pas moi nous plus si ça existe mais on va dire que oui! ^^ Désoler je peut pas d'aider je suis arachnophobe! O_O Sora et Riku serons ensemble mais j'ai pas dit quand! :P South Park c'est trop bien, mais j'ai jamais vu un dessin animéee aussi vulgaire de toute ma vie! Mais c'est juste trop bien! à une prochaine!

Nina: Oui c'étais fais exprès je voulais vous faire peur! :D Vanitas adorais recevoir un calin d'une de c'est fan girl! Et oui Axel il a la classe! *w* Ils serons heureux dans quelques chapitres (mensonge) :3 Mdr! Ta reconnu la chanson sa fais plaisir!

SomeoneNobody Mari: J'ai aimée ecrire se passage donc merci! Je voulais une chason qui reflete les sentiment de Sora donc je l'ai choisie! :D

Marissa Lea: On se rapproche petit à petit! Merki! Riku va vite se reprendre! Si Axel n'avais pas été là Roxas l'aurait frappé et Vanitas aussi! :d Ne tend fais pas ils vont se réconcilier! C'est qu'ils se disent oficiellement leurs sentiments! Axel à le swag et la classe! *v*

*calin virtuel à mes lecteur!*

* * *

Début Chapitre 18.

Début POV Roxas.

Je me lève dans les bras de Axel, je descend le plus doucement possible, mais Axel enroule ses bras autour de mes hanches et me colle à lui. Je pousse un cri de surprise, ce qui le fait rire. Je gonfle mes joues, en détournant le regard. Il approche son visage du mien, se met à califourchon sur moi, et m'embrasse, auquel je répond volontiers.

-Bien dormi mon Roxas?

-Oui, tu es plutôt confortable.

Il sourit, puis m'embrasse encore, je met mes bras autour de son cou et entoure ses hanches avec mes jambes. Je sursaute quand j'entends la voix de Vanitas.

-Comment vous faîtes pour vous embrasser sans vous êtes brossés les dents avant.

Sur ses mots Vanitas part dans la salle de bain. Je souris puis regarde Axel qui sourit aussi.

-On peut aller prendre une douche, je pue la transpiration depuis hier.

-Oui moi aussi, aller on y va.

Axel se lève, je m'apprête à me lever à mon tour cependant Axel met ses mains sous mes genoux et mon dos, il me soulève avec facilité... comme une princesse, je souris.

Il ouvre la porte de la salle d'eau, Vanitas sort, il nous regard en plissant des yeux.

-Vous allez prendre votre douche ensemble?

-Bah oui... répond-je. C'est pas la première fois de toute façon.

Il s'apprête à répondre mais préfère soupirer puis va dans le salon. On entre dans la salle de bain, il ferme la porte... à clé. Axel commence déjà à enlever ses vêtements, je fais de même.

Je rougis à la vue de son torse parfaitement dessiné.

-On prend une vrai douche, j'ai pas envie d'avoir mal au cul.

-Dommage...

Je lui tire la langue, il sourit puis me vole un baiser.

On entre dans la douche, je lui savonne le dos et il fait pareil. Même si on ne couchent pas ensemble dans cette douche, il touche mes zones érogènes, c'est-à-dire mes oreilles, et mon sexe. Heureusement que je n'ai pas trop bandé aussi non il serait aller plus loin. Nous allons ensuite dans sa chambre, il me prête des habits. Ils n'étaient pas trop large étant donné qu'il est mince mais ils étaient grands.

Vanitas nous attendait dans le salon. On s'assoit à côté de lui. Et à peine assis Axel prend la parole.

-Demain c'est déjà la rentrée. Donc tu vas sûrement revoir Xehanort...

-Ouais... Je l'éviterais le plus possible.

-Ce sera pas facile, il te provoquera sûrement comme hier. Tu as cours avec lui demain?

-Oui.

-Quelle heure ?

-De huit à neuf.

-Il a cours après vous?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu lui demande ça? demande Vanitas.

-Je compte sécher demain et aller chez lui.

-Je viens avec toi!

-Non

-C'était pas une question. Je viens! insiste Vanitas.

-Non.

-S'il-te-plaît je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

-Bon d'accord...

Vanitas parait vraiment soulagé, je lui souris. Vanitas se tourne vers moi.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Roxas. Protège Ventus en cours et je m'occupe du reste.

-Oui j'ai pas oublié. D'ailleurs il faut que je rentre moi.

-Embrasse-moi avant de partir Roxy!

Vanitas nous regarde avec un air désespéré, et en soupirant.

-Vous êtes bizarre à vouloir vous embrasser toutes les deux minutes.

-Toi aussi tu voudrais embrasser toutes les deux minutes Ventus avoue, dit Axel.

-Arrête de dire des conneries.

Vanitas lui jette un regard noir, puis tourne la tête.

-Tu nous la vexer Axel, dit-je.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Je mange mon repas du midi, je ne finis même pas mon assiette que je repars dans ma chambre.

Léon et Aerith m'ont harcelé de questions dès qu'ils ont vu que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital. Il n'ont même pas demandé où était Roxas.

« Qui t'a agressé ? » « Tu vas porter plainte contre lui!?», c'était les questions qu'ils m'ont posés pendant une heure. Je leur ai dit que je savais pas qui m'avais agresser. De plus je leur ai dit que je ne porterais pas plainte contre cette personne. Ils étaient énervés. Léon a même faillit m'en mettre une, mais Aerith est intervenue. Et m'a envoyer dans ma chambre.

Je monte les escaliers et rentre dans ma chambre, je m'approche de mon miroir. Je veux revoir le collier que m'a offert Vanitas que Xehanort m'a pris.

Je m'assois sur mon bureau et met ma tête dans mes bras, au moins il me reste le livre que Vanitas m'avait choisi. D'ailleurs je l'ai fini, la fin est fantastique.

Je pense aussi à la dispute que j'ai eu avec Roxas hier. J'ai été trop loin en lui disant que je voulais peut-être mourir. Il a dû se sentir... déboussoler.

Je m'en veux... Mais je veux tellement le protéger, que je suis prêt à mettre ma vie en jeu pour ça.

En tout cas si je meurs en le protégeant je serai content de la vie que j'ai vécu, le seul regret se serai de ne pas avoir dit mes sentiments à Vanitas.

Vanitas je t'aime tellement...

-Et Xehanort il éprouve quoi pour toi? Il ne veut pas que je t'approche que je te parle... Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ça? Tu es quoi pour lui...? dis-je à voix basse.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je me rend compte que je pleure.

J'essuie mes larmes avec les manches de mon pull, je sens mes paupières me brûler un peu à force de mes les frotter fortement. Je prend une grande inspiration quand j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Je donne la permission d'entrer.

C'est Roxas...

Je me lève de ma chaise de bureau et lui saute au cou. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Rox... Roxas ch'uis désolé!

-Moi aussi je suis désolé.

-Moi je suis encore plus désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je suis un mauvais grand frère.

-Non t'es un bon grand frère.

-Merci Rox...

-Je te protégerai pendant les jours à venir. Et je ne serai pas le seul.

-Pas seul?

Je desserre mon étreinte sur son cou et il fait pareil.

À qui il fait allusion quand il dit qu'il n'est pas le seul, à vouloir me protéger de Xehanort?

-De qui tu parles? demande-je.

-Je parle de Vanitas.

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.

-Pourtant tu es toujours amoureux de lui non?

-N-non! Bien sûr que non.

-Arrête de mentir, tu l'aimes ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage.

-C'est vrai je l'aime, je l'aime comme un fou. Mais je me l'interdit.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

OooOooO

Il est 21h37, quand nous avions fini de manger , je vais prendre un bain puis va dans la chambre de Roxas. Il est assit sur son lit et a un bloc-note dans les mains. Il lève les yeux vers moi, me sourit.

-Je peux dormir avec toi?

-Hein euh oui bien sûr!

Il dépose son bloc-note sur son bureau puis se met / sous sa couverture, et m'invite à y entrer. Je fait un grand sourire, puis va sous la couverture avec lui. Il ne faut que dix minutes pour que je m'endorme.

OooOooO

Je me réveille avant Roxas. Je me frotte les yeux puis me lève doucement du lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Je sors de sa chambre et entre dans la salle de bain. Je fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire, puis repars dans la chambre de Roxas. Je m'accroupis devant son a l'air si paisible. Je met ma main dans ses cheveux et le lui ébouriffe. Il gémit.

-Ventus laisse-moi dormir il n'ai que six heures.

-Non réveille-toi. Et en plus il est sept heure.

-Oh... encore cinq minutes...

-Bon mais si quand je reviens t'es toujours pas debout, je te sors de force.

-Oui oui...

Je lui souris puis retourne dans la salle de bain, j'arrête l'eau. Je ferme la porte à clé puis me déshabille, je me fixe longuement dans le miroir. J'entre dans la baignoire, en soupirant de plaisir ça faisait du bien, l'eau était chaude.

Je plonge aussi ma tête sous l'eau après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

J'ai cours avec lui aujourd'hui... Est-ce que ce sera comme d'habitude ou il se passera quelque chose...?

Et si il était au courant que Vanitas et moi on s'est vus depuis... Est-ce qu'il me tuera?

Non il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète, il ne me fera rien, on ne se verra jamais seul à seul... Et puis Roxas a dit qu'il me protégerai... Je suis tombé bien bas, Roxas veut me protéger... alors que c'est moi qui veux le protéger.

Je sort ma tête de la baignoire, et reprend difficilement ma respiration.

Je sors de la salle de bain et va dans ma chambre. Je m'habille puis va dans celle de Roxas, son lit est vide. Je descend les escaliers, et vois Roxas assit sur le bar de la cuisine, il mange des miel pops. Et il est déjà habillé. Il me sourit quand il me voit m'asseoir à ses coté. Je prend un bol de y verse kellogg's trésor et du lait. Nous commençons à discuter de tout et de rien, et je m'arrête quand Léon apparaît dans mon champ de vision. On se dévisage un peu moment avant que son regard se radoucit un peu. Je me force à lui sourire, puis me lève et me tourne vers Roxas qui boit le reste du lait dans son bol. Il a une moustache en haut de la bouche.

-Rox dépêche-toi, aussi non on va être en retard.

-Oui oui. Je me dépêche.

-J'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre heure de colle.

-C'est bon j'ai fini!

On va se brosser les dents, sans se dire un mot.

Roxas et moi on est en chemin pour le lycée, quand je pense que je vais voir Vanitas sur le chemin.

Est ce que je devrais l'ignorer ou alors lui dire tout...?

-T'es sûr que ça va aller? me dit Roxas d'un air triste, et inquiet.

-Oui...

-Tu veux pas rester à la maison quelques jours? Pour reposer ton poignet.

-Non c'est bon, j'ai encore un peu mal, c'est vrai. Mais je veux quand même aller en cours, si je n'y vais pas Xehanort verra que ce qu'il m'a fais m'a touché... et je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir.

-T'as raison. J'espère juste que le seul cours qu'on a avec lui va bien se dérouler.

-Moi aussi.

Nous marchons pendant quelque minutes, avant d'arriver devant le lycée de Vanitas. Je regarde de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de le voir. Il n'est pas... il est malade? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Roxas semble percevoir mon inquiétude, il pose sa main dans mes cheveux, et me les ébouriffe. Il passe son bras autour de mon cou, et commence à marcher.

-Ventus ce soir, je veux que tu me dise tout ce qui s'est passé entre toi et cette enflure de Xehanort.

-D'accord.

Arriver en cours on va de-suite s'asseoir à côté de Sora. Bizarrement il sourit comme un imbécile heureux. Il sort de ses pensées quand je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sora? demande-je.

-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes de la planète!

-Euh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? T'as pu prendre deux verres de jus de pomme au petit déjeuner? propose Roxas.

-Je sors avec Riku! nous déclare enfin Sora.

-... Quoi! Dit-je avec Roxas.

Roxas semble sous le choc, quant à moi je suis trop content pour lui.

-Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble?

-Depuis hier. Je suis trop content!

-Je suis trop content pour toi Sora! Dit-je en le prenant dans mes bras, il me rend mon étreinte.

-Moi aussi, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose, nous dit Roxas un grand sourire accroché au visage et il pique un fard.

-C'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle?

-Je... Axel et moi on sort ensemble.

-C'est génial! Maintenant on est deux à être en couple! Ventus c'est quand que tu sors avec Vanitas?

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec lui, ou en tout cas pas maintenant. Et puis je ne lui est toujours pas dit ce que je ressens pour lui...

-Faut que tu lui dise, aussi non quelque va te le piquer.

-J'en suis pas si sûr... dit Roxas à voix basse.

Nous nous taisons dès l'arrivée de Xehanort dans la classe. Je tremble légèrement, être dans la même pièce que lui me fais peur. Ayant remarqué ma peur Sora m'envoie un bout de papier avec marqué dessus: « Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là! »

Heureusement le cours s'est plutôt bien passé... Si on oublie que nous étions trop souvent interroger.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Axel et moi sommes devant la maison de Xehanort. Il s'agit plutôt une belle maison, elle est moderne. On se dirige vers la porte. Il avait réussi à avoir un double de ses clés. Il ouvre la porte, puis la referme derrière moi, après avoir bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin.

Nous commençons à fouiller toute les pièces tout me paraît normal.

-Surtout ne déplace aucun objet, si tu le fais veille à bien le remettre en place.

-ça me semble évident.

-Franchement je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'amener avec moi...

-Parce que je t'ai supplié.

Il nous manquait plus qu'une pièce à découvrir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura quelque chose qui aidera Axel, dans toute les autres pièces nous avions rien trouvé. Axel ouvre la porte et reste pétrifié.

-Axel? Pourquoi t'avance pas, moi aussi je veux voir ce qu'il y a là dans cette pièce.

-T'es sûr?

-Oui évidemment!

Il se pousse et me laisse entrer. Je reste sous le choc, mon sang se glace dans mes veines, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

-Co... Comment...?

Cette pièce, sur ses murs étaient accrochés des centaines de photo de moi...

Quand... il les a prises?

Il y en a même qui sont de quand j'étais au collège, heureusement il en a pas qui date de quand j'étais en primaire. Je m'approche du mur et une photo où je pleure, c'était quand on enterrai mes parents et Seifer... Je m'apprête à arracher la photo quand Axel m'attrape par le poignet.

-Je t'ai dit de ne toucher à rien, je sais que tu dois te sentir plutôt mal, mais arrête.

-Ce mec est un malade, t'as vu sa chambre! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi si il me trouve!?

-T'as oublié ce que je t'ai dit, il ne te fera rien.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? C'est un cinglé!

-T'as vu l'état de ses photos?

Je me retourne vers celles-ci.

-Elles sont en bon état de plus il les a toutes plastifiées, pour ne pas les abîmer. Mais c'est toujours un cinglé!

-Maintenant regarde celles qui sont sur son bureau tu vas comprendre.

-Sur son bureau...?

Je regarde une dernière fois les photos sur le mur puis me dirige vers son bureau. J'écarquille le yeux et je serre mes poings.

Putain!

Il avait aussi des photos de Ventus et Roxas , toutes tailladées... Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fais pour qu'il lui en veuille...?

-Les photos qu'il a de toi sont en bon état alors que celles qu'il possède de Ventus et de Roxas sont toutes tailladées...

Je prend une photo de Ventus qui tombe en lambeau, mes yeux s'humidifient.

Je ferai tout pour te protéger Ventus! Je souris, Axel ouvre grand les yeux.

-Depuis quand tu te remets à sourire toi?

-Depuis que j'ai- parce que j'ai envie.

Mon sourire se fend, je dépose la photo sur le bureau.

-C'est vraiment un cinglé!  
-J'ai compris pas besoin de le répéter.

Axel se met à quatre pattes et regarde sous le lit. Il semble avoir trouvé quelque chose, met son bras sous le lit et en sort un simple journal. Il s'assoit en tailleur et commence à lire. Pendant ce temps moi, je continue de regarder les centaines de photos qu'il a de moi, ce pervers fou.

-Vanitas tu devrais venir voir ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Viens tu verras.

Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupis à côté de lui et lit le journal, il date de quatre ans.

-Titus Hart, célèbre policier, a réussit à arrêter Ansem LeSage le leader de l'Organisation XIII. Suite à son arrestation Ansem LeSage se suicide dans sa cellule, dit-je.

Hart? C'est le nom de Ventus, cela voudrait dire que ce célèbre policier serait son père.

L'Organisation XIII faisait beaucoup parler d'elle avant...

Pourquoi Xehanort a un journal datant de quatre ans, qui parle de l'arrestation de l'ancien boss de l'Organisation XIII?

-Dès que tu l'auras tuer je viendrai brûler toutes ses photos .

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui fais le sale boulot?

Fin POV Vanitas

OoOoO

Début POV Rhyme.

Je sors de la salle d'histoire, heureusement que je n'ai été interrogé qu'une seule fois pendant le cours. Je me dirige directement vers mon casier.

Je l'ouvre, ouf il n'y a rien dedans, Stetzer à arrêté de me bizuter. Pourquoi il a arrêté que maintenant qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Peut-être que Roxas y est pour quelque chose.

En parlant de lui, il arrive par là. Il ouvre son casier et dépose son cahier et son manuel d'histoire. Il se tourne vers moi après l'avoir fermé et me sourit, je lui rend son sourire.

-Comment tu vas?

-Je, je vais bien merci. Et toi?

-Ça va. Stetzer ne te fais plus rien au moins, dit-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Oui il a arrêté, merci.

-T'as pas à me remercier.

-Mais si. Grâce à toi je vais pouvoir aller voir Beat.

-Tu veux lui dire quelque chose?

-Qu'il me plaît, je me suis dit que quand tout s'arrangerait je le lui dirai.

-Ah... j'espère que ça va bien se passer pour vous. En tout cas essaye de ne pas trop stresser quand tu lui diras.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il me fait une accolade, en souriant.

-Aller je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.

-Si tu le dit.

Je lui fait un sourire radieux puis sors du bâtiment, mais à peine sortie Beat me prend par la main et m'emmène jusqu'à l'arrière du lycée. Il me plaque contre le mur.

-Pourquoi t'étais avec lui?

Je perçois son inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Je lui parlais c'est tout, qu'est-ce que t'as?

-J'aime pas quand t'es avec lui...

-Hein? Pourquoi?

Il s'approche de moi, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je déglutie difficilement. Il est à quelques centimètres de mon visage, de mes lèvres. Il y dépose un doux baiser. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, pour approfondir le premier baiser que nous avons.

Ce baiser est si doux, si magnifique que les larmes me monte aux yeux.

Fin POV Rhyme.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

De dix heure à midi on avait sport. J'aime beaucoup le sport, pas comme Roxas qui déteste ça. Nous sommes dans les vestiaires Sora et Roxas avaient déjà fini comme tous les autres.

-Bon on t'attend dehors sur la piste dépêche.

-Oui oui je viens dans cinq minutes.

Ils partent, je range mes affaires dans mon sac, et en sort mon sweet. J'enlève mon pull, et m'apprête à mettre mon sweet quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Rox j'ai pas fini, j'arrive.

J'enfile vite mon sweet et me dirige vers la sortie, je l'ouvre, et me fige sur place quand je vois Xehanort devant moi. Je commence à trembler et à avoir une respiration saccadée. Je fais quelques pas en arrière, m'arrête. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit que j'ai peur de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Pourquoi vous m'avez agressé?

Il ignore mes questions et referme la porte derrière lui.

-Tu as revu Vanitas depuis qu'on s'est vus, non? Deux fois je crois.

-Non. On... on s'est pas vus.

-C'est pas bien de mentir tu devrait le savoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant?

-Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, je vais te détruire petit à petit.

-Détruisez-moi, mais faîtes rien à Roxas et Vanitas, je vous en pris!

-C'est bien que tu veilles sauver ton frère, mais non. Et quant à Vanitas, c'est sûr que je le laisserai en vie, je ne vais pas le tuer après tout nous somme liés lui et moi et ça depuis toujours.

-Liés...?

Il s'approche de moi et empoigne mon cou, je commence à suffoquer et à tomber par terre. J'essaie d'enlever sa main, mais je n'ai plus de force, et je commence à voir trouble. Soudain il me lâche, je suis allongé sur le sol, je tousse beaucoup. Ma gorge me brûle.

Il me retourne sur le sol, et me force à être à quatre pattes. Sa main va sous mon t-shirt, je pousse un hoquet de peur et de surprise, il pince un de mes mamelons.

-Si tu restes tranquille, je ne tuerai pas ton frère.

-Vrai... vraiment?

-Non. Je vais retarder juste son assassinat. Il pourra vivre quelque jours de plus. Mais ça ne tient qu'à toi.

Mon sang se glace. Est-ce que je serai prêt à me faire violer, pour que mon petit frère puisse vivre quelques jours de plus?

Il se colle à moi, je sens son membre contre moi. Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Je me baisse ma tête touche le sol.

Je suis si faible!

-En fin de compte j'ai une autre idée.

Je ravale mes larmes, et lève la tête. Il enlève sa main, se lève, et se place devant moi. Je crains le pire.

-Tu vas me faire une fellation.

-Qu-quoi...?

-T'as très bien entendu.

Il attrape violemment mes cheveux et me tire jusqu'à se que j'ai le nez devant sa braguette.

-Ouvre-la.

Voyant que je ne m'exécute pas, il soupire et le fait lui-même. À peine son membre sorti, il le met dans ma bouche. C'est affreux! J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, je met mes deux mains à plat sur le sol et essaye de me lever. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Il lèves ma tête puis me la redescend pour que cela fasse des va et vient. Mes yeux commencent à me brûler tellement des larmes y échappent.

Roxas vient m'aider...

Vanitas aide-moi...

J'essaye toujours de résister, quand d'un seul coup il lève ma tête, et il déverse sa semence sur mon visage. Je n'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux tellement je suis détruis. Même si il n'y pas eu de pénétration j'ai mal. Il se lève et commence à partir.

-JE VOUS DÉTESTE!

-Moi aussi, crois-moi.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui. Je touche mon visage du bout de mes doigts. Je suis couvert de cette saleté. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et ose à peine bouger.

J'entends des pas. J'ai pas envie que ce soit lui, s'il vous plait!

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité, la porte s'ouvre. C'est Roxas. Dès qu'il me voit dans cet état en pleurs, il vient vers moi et s'accroupit à côté de moi.

-Ventus qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Je... veux rentrer... à la maison.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté.

-Désolé!

Je lève ma tête, Roxas à l'air horrifié. Il se lève d'un coup et donne un coup dans le mur.

-Il était là?!

-Oui...

-Qu'est qui t'a fais exactement?!

-Il m'a... obligé... obligé à lui faire, une fellation...

-Non mais je vais aller voir ce salaud doublé d'une ordure!

-Non... Roxas reste avec moi. T'as dit que tu voulais me protéger, alors ne me laisse plus seul.

-J'ai même pas réussi à te protéger!

-Réessaye alors...

Il s'approche moi et me prend violemment dans ses bras, j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Ne dit rien à Sora... s'il te plaît.

-...

Fin POV Ventus.

Fin Chapitre 18

* * *

N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis! Je veux m'amélioré!


	19. Chapter 19

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Dracodemon: Vanitas serait d'accord avec toi! Il lui vous une haine profonde! Tu va être content on voit Sora et Riku dans ce chapitre! :3 Je les adores ils sont trop choux Sora et Riku! *w* Décidament Ventus na jamais de chance... le pauvre même si c'est moi qui le fais souffrir! :( Je me sentais obliger de mettre cette réplique que j'adore à Axel!

Nina Continue à mettre tes reviex en majuscules j'adore! C'est vrai que le début était tranquille (pour une fois) comparé à la fin! Ventus va très mal le vivre en plus... Roxas ne peut pas voir dans le futur... dommage aussi non il serait rester avec Ventus!

SomeoneNobody Mari: C'est vrai que c'étais marrant, en plus j'imagine bien Vanitas dire ça à Roxas et Axel! Xd Moi aussi je les veux comme frère! Si Vanitas sait ça il aura des pulsion meurtrière! :D Vous serez se lien dans dix chapitres (mansonge) :3 J'avoue deux petits choux à la crème!

*calin virtuel* Merci de lire ce que j'écris je vous aimes!

* * *

Début Chapitre 19.

Début POV Sora.

C'est aujourd'hui que Riku et moi avons notre premier rendez-vous. Je suis trop content qu'on se voit tous les deux en tête à tête. Cependant je suis un peu perplexe par rapport à la discussion que nous avions eu... et surtout sur le fait qu'il m'avait peut-être menti en me disant se qu'il éprouvais pour moi. Cette déclaration me paraît tellement irréelle que j'y crois pas? Il faut que j'arrête de douter, de plus pourquoi il me mentirai en me disant qu'il m'aime?

Je secoue me tête, pour sortir de ses idées négatives.

On a notre premier rendez-vous au cinéma, on va regarder le dernier film qui est sorti, Le Labyrinthe. C'est Riku qui me l'avais proposé. Et après avoir regarder la bande d'annonce, je lui est tout de suite que le film plaisait.

Arrivé devant le cinéma je l'attend, je suis arrivé dix minutes en avance. Je regarde mon portable, mon fond d'écran, c'est Riku. Pendant qu'on travaillait au Kingdom, je l'ai prise en photo et il a fait de même.

Dix minutes plus tard, il n'est toujours pas là. Je m'assois sur les marches en face du cinéma. La séance commence dans cinq minutes.

Je compose son numéro, il ne répond pas. Il commence à faire de plus en plus froid, je n'est pas mon écharpe c'est Riku qui l'a, mais moi j'ai sa veste.

Je l'appelle une dizaine de fois il ne répond pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Est ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? Je me lève des marches et commence à partir en direction de sa maison. Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, les nuages sont gris. Je me dépêche. Il commence à pleuvoir.

Je frappe à la porte, puis sonne. Personne, il n'y a même pas de bruits. Je m'assois sur son palier, je tremble comme une feuille. Je regarde mon téléphone, il est 16h37.

J'ai de plus en plus froid, mais je reste planté là. Je m'appuie sur la porte. Je commence à somnoler. Puis fini par m'endormir, sous la pluie.

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Riku.

Voyant que je ne m'étais pas entraîner pendant plusieurs semaines, Saïx m'a obligé à m'entraîner pendant plusieurs heures. Sora doit m'en vouloir à mort on devait aller au cinéma il y a plus d'une heure et demi. Je vais devant le cinéma, et le cherche du regard. Il n'est plus là... Je n'avais même pas pu le prévenir.

Je sors mon téléphone, quinze appels manqués...

Je me mord la lèvre, puis commence à rentrer chez moi. Je me sens vraiment mal, je lui avait dit que je j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui alors que c'était faux, et j'ai plus d'une heure de retard à notre premier rendez-vous qu'il attendait avec impatience.

Une fois devant chez moi mon sang se glace un peu plus, à la vue de Sora sur mon palier, endormit et tremblant de froid.

Je m'avance vers lui, il a le nez qui coule, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, ils sont doux. Je met ma main sur son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux et commence à le porter comme une princesse. Heureusement qu'il ne pèse pas lourd. J'ouvre la porte, je vais dans le salon et l'allonge sur le canapé. Il tremble de froid, il faut qu'il enlève ses vêtements il va tomber malade sinon.

Il faut moi aussi que je me change, mais je ferai ça après.

J'enlève ses chaussure et sa veste, puis son pull, je regard pendant quelques secondes sa cicatrice. Je rougis légèrement en voyant son torse, il a les traits de tablette de chocolat mais légèrement. Il a la peau froide. Je regarde son pantalon et me mord la lèvres inférieure. J'hésite puis enlève son pantalon mais pas son boxer.

Son corps est vraiment beau, je pique un / fard violemment. Il est trop mignon.

Son éternuement me fait sortir de mes pensées.

Fin POV Riku.

Début POV Sora.

Quand je me réveille, j'ai chaud. Je sens quelque chose enrouler ma taille, je me tourne et vois le visage de Riku à quelques centimètres du mien, les yeux clos. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je ne bouge pas. Je sens sa respirations contre mes lèvres.

Je suis collé à lui comme un aimant. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, et les joues qui se chauffent. Riku pousse un petit gémissement. Je me lève d'un coup, et le réveille. Il se frotte les yeux puis me regarde.

-Désole de t'avoir réveillé Riku, je ne voulais pas je te le jure. C'est juste que tu fais quelque chose qui m'a surprit, et du coup je me suis levé brutal-

Avant que je ne finisse ma phrase Riku me prend dans ses bras je tombe à la renverse sur le lit.

-Désolé... dit-il.

-Hein...? De quoi tu parles?

-Je t'ai fais attendre sous la pluie... à cause de moi notre premier rendez-vous est gâché.

-C'est pas grave, en plus on est tous les deux non? Donc même si on est pas au cinéma, on est quand même tous les deux.

-Mais tu étaits tellement impatient...

-Impatient d'être ensemble, pas au cinéma.

Il me lâche et s'assoit, je fais de même. Je remarque que je n'est pas les mêmes habits qu'il y a quelques heures. Remarquant mon incompréhension Riku me dit:

-Tes habits étaient tous trempés, donc je t'en ai mis d'autres.

-Attend ça veut dire que tu m'as déshabillé...?

-Oui.

-Tu m'as vu... nu...?

-Oui... Non! Je t'ai laisser ton boxer. T'es pudique?

-Non je suis pas pudique. De toute façon on a la même chose entre les jambes. T'es pudique toi?

-Oui.

Après avoir fini notre petite discussion, nous allons dans son salon. Hikaru dormait sur le canapé. Je vais le caresser, il ronronne. Riku est avec son ordinateur, il l'allume.

-J'ai une idée.

-Quel idée? demande-je.

-On va regarder le film sur mon ordinateur.

-Trop bonne idée !

Riku me fait une place entre ses jambes, je m'assois. Il enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules, je m'appuie un peu plus sur son torse. Je tiens sa main, nos doigts s'entremêlent.

-C'est le meilleur rendez-vous que j'ai eu de toute ma vie!

-Moi aussi.

Il a vraiment l'air sincère quand il m'a dit ces mots.

-Riku tu m'aime? Dit-je pendant que le film commence.

-Oui évidemment...

Il a réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de me répondre. Pourquoi il me ment?

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Deux jours après les événements qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires, je n'ai toujours rien dit à Sora, mais par contre je vais le dire à Vanitas. Je suis sur le chemin de sa maison, je l'ai déjà prévenu de mon arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Arrivé devant sa porte je frappe quelques coups à la porte. Il m'ouvre. Je m'installe dans le salon et il me rejoint.

-T'as dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Que je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Ventus.

Il se raidit.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Xehanort.

-Quoi!?

-Il l'a obligé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

-Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il a fais bon sang.

-Ventus lui a fais une... fellation.

-HEIN!

Vanitas se lève d'un coup, les poins serrés. Il devait vraiment être énervé. Il se dirige vers le mur le plus proche et commence à y donner des coup de poings. Ses articulations commencent à devenir rouges. Je me lève et prend sa main, et la tient fermement.

-Arrête tu vas finir par te casser les doigts.

-Et alors je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon corps j'te signale !

Je le lâche, et baisse un peu la tête.

-C'est de ma faute j'aurai pas dû le laisser seul dans les vestiaires.

-Non c'est ma faute je n'aurai pas dû te demander ça. Après tout ce n'ai pas ta mission.

Il revient s'asseoir sur le canapé, je fais de même. Je me mord la lèvre.

-Comment il se sent?

-Il reste dans sa chambre, il ne mange pratiquement plus, et il fais des cauchemars dès qu'il dort.

-Je veux le voir...

-Viens alors. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

-Quand on est aller chez Xehanort sa chambre était remplit de photos de moi, tous ses murs en étaient recouvert. C'était assez flippant. On a aussi trouver des photos de vous en très mauvais état, elles étaient toutes coupées et il en avaient même quelques unes qui avaient été un peu brûlées.

-Il veut notre mort, c'est sûr.

-Avant de partir, Axel a trouvé un journal disant qu'un certain Titus Hart avait réussi à arrêter Ansem LeSage. Titus Hart était ton père?

-Oui. Mais qui est Ansem LeSage?

-C'est l'ancien boss de l'Organisation XIII.

Je suis surprit. Ça veut dire que mon père à réussi à arrêter l'ancien boss de l'Organisation XIII. Même si je sais ça quel est le lien entre Xehanort et Ansem et pourquoi Xehanort accorde t-il autant d'importance à Vanitas ? Est ce qu'il se serait déjà connu avant?

-Quel est le lien entre Xehanort et Ansem?

-Je sais pas, je sais juste que c'est l'ancien boss de l'Organisation. J'ai demandé à Axel si il avait une idée, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne savait rien non plus. Si je veux savoir quel est le lien qu'ils ont, il vaudrait que je demande aux membres de l'Organisation XIII qui on connu Ansem LeSage.

-Quand tu sauras pourquoi il a tuer nos parents et tenter de nous faire la même chose dit le nous.

-Ouais.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte, je l'ouvre, puis me tourne vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour partir, me dit-t-il.

-Tu veux pas venir?

-Pour aller où?

-Aller voir Ventus.

-Il ne voudra pas me voir.

-Je suis sûr du contraire. Aller viens!

Il pousse un grognement puis se lève et me suit.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Je sors de la salle de bain, c'est au moins la sixième fois que je vais me brosser les dents. Je rentre dans ma chambre, ferme à clé et va sous ma couverture. Et pleure encore.

Je veux voir Vanitas... je veux qu'il me souris encore une fois, qu'il me dise que je lui manque comme la dernière fois. J'ai besoin de sa chaleur de son odeur de ses mots... de lui.

J'essaye de dormir, mais dès que je ferme mes yeux plus d'une minute je repense à ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours. Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Le vent me fait un bien fou, je reste quelques minutes devant la fenêtre puis retourne dans mon lit. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Ça doit être Roxas et quelqu'un d'autre , il y a plusieurs pas. Les pas viennent par ici, j'entends aussi quelques chuchotements.

Je m'approche de la porte et y colle mon oreille, c'est Roxas et Vanitas.

Vanitas est là.

Je m'effondre par terre en pleurs, j'essaye de camoufler mes pleurs en mettant mes mains devant ma bouche. Heureusement ils n'entendent pas... et mon appel à l'aide.

L'un frappe à la porte.

-Ventus laisse moi entrer, me dit Roxas.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que pour l'instant je veux rester seul.

-Mais... Il ne faut pas que tu reste seul... je comprend que tu ne veuilles plus retourner au lycée temps que lui sera là. Je comprend aussi que-

-Tu ne comprends pas! Pars! Je veux pas te voir!

-Je suis vraiment désolé, de ne pas pouvoir te comprendre. Mais si tu ne veux pas me voir, accepte de voir Vanitas.

-...

J'entends seulement ses pas s'éloigner. Je me fige quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi, je me retourne.

C'est Vanitas... Je me retourne le plus vite possible pour éviter son regard perçant. Je n'ose pas me lever et l'affronter du regard.

-Comment t'as fait pour monter?

-Le toit et ta fenêtre est ouverte.

Il s'approche de moi mais je tourne le tête, et la baisse.

-Tu ne veux pas me voir, comme la dernière fois?

Il commence à repartir par la où il était sorti, mais je me lève et le prend dans mes bras. Mes larmes coulent sur mon visage et vont sur son dos. Je le serre de plus en plus.

Je pleure un bon coup, puis le lâche et me retourne.

-Pourquoi tu ne te retournes pas?

-Je veux pas que tu me vois pleurer, répondis-je.

-J'essuierai tes larmes.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules tremblantes. Il me retourne il s'approche de mon visage, et dépose un baiser sur mes paupières. Il commence à faire quelque pas, je recule. Je fini par tomber sur mon lit, et il est allongé sur moi. Ses yeux sont rivés sur moi. Je ne veux pas le regarder, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je veux le regarder. Je veux le voir me regarder. Il approche ses lèvres de mes joues et lèche mes larmes. Mes joues deviennent de plus en plus chaudes.

-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté... tu ne m'a jamais apporté d'ennuis je suis tellement content de t'avoir rencontré et de te connaître!

Vanitas me sourit. Et colle son front contre le mien.

-Je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal. Je suis vraiment désolé!

-Arrête de t'excuser. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir pas protéger quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi.

-Vanitas...

Nos lèvres sont à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je met mes mains sur ses joues et m'approche un peu plus de lui. Il n'oppose aucune résistance.

Il a une de ses jambes entre les miennes, son ventre collé au mien, et ses mains à côté de ma tête.

Je ressens sa chaleur m'envahir, je sens son parfum. Il m'a tellement manqué. Il ne s'est pas passé une seule journée sans que je pense à lui. Je suis addictif à lui.

Je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles sont d'une extrême douceur, et elles sont sucrés. J'entrouvre légèrement les lèvres il fait entrer sa langue, je fronce légèrement les sourcils. C'est la première fois qu'on m'embrasse comme ça.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Sa langue explore doucement ma bouche, je frissonne quand elle touche ma langue.

Il prend une de mes mains, et entremêle mes doigts aux siens. Ce geste me redonne confiance. Nos langues commencent alors à se toucher, puis à danser.

Tous se passe en douceur, il n'est pas du tout brusque et me laisse le temps de m'adapter. Puis nos lèvres se séparent, il me mord la lèvre inférieure.

Nous reprenons notre respiration. C'est très intense. Il met son visage à côté du mien. Je ressens sa respiration haletante sur mon oreille.

Fin POV Ventus.

Début POV Vanitas.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Quand Riku m'avait embarrassé, j'avais été surprit puis j'ai éprouvé du dégoût, alors que là... j'ai juste envie d'en avoir plus. J'ai encore envie qu'il m'embrasse. Je veux plus. Je veux être encore plus collé à lui.

Je presse un peu ma jambe contre son entre-jambe, il soupire de plaisir. Son soupir, me donne envie de faire ne veux pas que l'embrasser, je veux poser mes marques sur lui. Parce que je veux que Ventus ne soit qu'à moi.

Je m'approche de son cou, il a la respiration haletante. Je pose mes lèvres sur son cou et lui fais un suçon. Il pousse un petit cri de douleur. Je lui fit un deuxième suçon sur la clavicule. Un troisième à côté de son nombril. Un autre sur la hanche.

J'ai le visage tout rouge, je suis assis à côté de lui les jambes écartées. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je détourne le regard. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi gêner devant quelqu'un. Il se met devant moi à quatre pattes. Il s'approche de ma clavicule et me fait un suçon à son tour, il est tout petit comparer aux miens.

Il a l'air un peu déçu par la taille du sien, ce qui me fait sourire.

-Vanitas je t'aime.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Sa tête et enfoui dans mon torse. Je lui rend son étreinte.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Je le serre un peu plus puis lui dit:

-Je... je t'aime.

Il a les larmes aux yeux et moi aussi.

-Arrête de pleurer, j-je vais encore devoir essuyer tes larmes, dit-je la voix tremblante.  
-Désolé, dit-il en essuyant lui même ses larmes. Maintenant c'est à moi d'essuyer tes larmes.

Il lèche mes larmes, puis m'embrasse.

Je repense aux paroles de Riku sur le fait que la personne que j'aimerai aurai de la chance de m'avoir, il a tout faux... c'est moi qui ai de chance.

Je l'aime à en crever, cette idiot.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Je regarde Esprit Criminel à la télé quand Cloud me demande:

-Sora tu peux aller à la supérette acheter du sel s'il-te-plaît?

-Okay.

Cloud s'occupe toujours de la nourriture. Vu que je suis trop maladroit, pour le faire correctement.

Un jour je devais préparer une omelette, j'ai mit du sucre au lieu de mettre du sel, un autre jour j'ai même réussi à cramer des pâtes.

Je met mes chaussures et pars. Une fois arrivé dans la supérette qui est à quelques rues, je slalome entre les rayons jusqu'à ce que je trouve le sel. Je passe à la caisse puis sors.

J'allai être chez moi dans à peine cinq minutes. J'entends des pas derrière moi, mais ne fais rien après tout tout le monde à droit de passer par là.

J'allai être chez moi dans deux minutes, et j'entends toujours des pas derrière moi. Est ce que je devrais trouver ça bizarre? Je marche de plus en plus vite. Les pas s'accélèrent. Je respire de plus en plus lentement. Je me retourne, la rue est déserte, cette fois je sens un regard sur moi.

Je franchit la porte de la maison, et va dans la cuisine.

-T'as fais vite.

Je pose le sel sur la table de la cuisine, et prend Cloud dans mes bras.

-Euh... Sora?

Je le lâche et affiche un sourire idiot.

-Ça va?

-Oui oui. J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me suivais dans la rue mais à part ça rien.

-Quoi! On te suivais!?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste une impression, dit-je en souriant.

Je repars regarder Esprit Criminel.

C'était pas juste une impression, je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Fin POV Sora.

Fin Chapitre 19.


	20. Chapter 20

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Nina:C'est vrai que c'est une très mauvaise habitude, de Sora! C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas ce qui peux ce passer :P Pour Riku c'est pas maintenant! ^^' Moi aussi j'imagine trop! :D Oui ils se sont dit leurs sentiments! ENFIN! :P Oh ne me déteste pas! Aime moi! mdr :P Ce sera rare les moment ou Vanitas pleure, alors profiter! Non Xehanort ne pourra pas savoir,car Ventus ne va plus en cours TvT

Dracodemon: Ta raison c'est un miracle! Il faut fêter ça :) Vanitas n'était pas romantique... il ne le sera jamais ^^ Moi aussi j'a vu les deux, super bien! *v* Riku ne va pas arrêter d'en faire soit s'en sûr! :D Vive le Soriku et surtous le Vanven! :)

J'espère que vous allez tous bien!

* * *

Début Chapitre 20.

Début POV Xion.

Je suis dans le bureau de Xemnas depuis quelques minutes.

-Roxas est censé avoir une mission aujourd'hui.

-Je peux l'avoir à sa place?

-Non, ça fais déjà trois missions que tu prends à sa place. Il est temps qu'il en ait une.

-Mais-

-Pas de discussion!

Je sors, le tête baissée. Il y a Axel juste devant la porte. Je déglutis.

-Sa-salut Axel.

-Salut Xion! Ça va?

-Euh oui oui! Et toi?

-Très bien.

Je hoche la tête, puis commence à partir en direction de ma chambre. Mais je m'arrête, quand je sens le bras de Axel enrouler mon cou.

-Je présume que tu as deviné pourquoi je suis aller voir Xemnas.

-Ouais ma belle.

-Larxene n'apprécierait pas que tu m'appelles comme ça tu sais?

-Oui je sais.

-Pourquoi tu le fais alors?

-Parce que j'en ai envie. Et parce que je te trouve plus belle qu'elle. Bon je ne suis pas venu te voir pour te dire ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?

-On va dans ta chambre j'ai pas envie qu'on reste là.

-Bon OK.

Nous marchons sur le chemin on voit Riku. Mais ce dernier ne s'arrête même pas pour nous dire bonjour. La mission qu'il le stresse.

Arrivés dans ma chambre Axel me lâche et va s'asseoir sur mon lit et moi sur mon bureau.

-Normalement Roxas aurait déjà dû avoir une mission, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Tu y ais pour quelque chose?

-J'ai... j'ai juste envie de l'aider, être nouveau dans l'Organisation XIII est difficile. C'est pour ça que je lui prenais toutes ses missions depuis qu'il a fait son test.

-Oui mais il faudra qu'il s'y habitue. Il ne pourra jamais s'habituer si il n'en a pas.

-D'accord j'arrêterai de lui prendre ses missions, mais promets-moi qu'il ne risquera jamais rien pendant ses missions.

-Je peux pas te promettre des choses comme ça. Surtout qu'une mission ne se passe pas tout le temps comme on l'avait prévu.

-... Oui je sais.

Axel se lève et quitte la pièce.

-Tu pourras dire à Roxas qu'il a une mission...?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça aussi non Larxene va me tuer.

Il rit. Puis sort de ma chambre. Je soupire.

Fin POV Xion.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Riku et moi on se voit encore aujourd'hui après la fin des cours. On s'est donné rendez-vous au Buttes-Chaumond, je sais pas pourquoi il a insisté pour qu'on se voit là-bas.

Quand je serai face à lui, j'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi il m'a menti...

Dans quelque minutes je serai enfin avec lui. Je me demande quel vêtements il porte. Et si il avait mis son pantalon moulant qu'il avait la dernière fois ?

Une fois arrivé je le vois directement, et pourtant il est de dos. Je fais des petit pas jusqu'à lui, et lui pince les hanches. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur et de surprise.

-J'ai réussi à te faire peur, dit-je en mettant mes mains derrière ma tête.

-C'est réussi, j'ai eu trop peur.

Il se masse les hanches puis me tend quelque chose, c'est mon écharpe que je lui avait passée il y a quelques jours.

-Merci.

Je l'approche de mon visage pour la sentir, elle sent encore l'odeur de Riku.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à te rapporter ta veste.

-Si tu veux te faire pardonner achète-moi une glace.

-Même par ce temps? Il fait encore froid.

-Tu veux te faire pardonner ou pas?

-Bien sûr je vais te l'acheter.

Je reviens quelques minutes vers Riku avec deux glaces à la main. Deux glaces à l'eau de mer. Je la lui tend, il commence à la manger il a l'air d'aimer. Je souris. Il s'éloigne et s'installe dans un coin isolé. Je stresse un peu...

-Riku...

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu... tu...

Je n'arrive pas à lui demander, j'ai peur de sa réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Sora...?

-J'ai eu l'impression qu'on me suivait hier.

-C'était pas ton imagination?

-Non j'en suis sûr.

Riku fini sa glace en silence puis me prend dans ses bras violemment, je fais tomber la mienne. Il me serre trop fort, je manque d'air.

-Fais très attention. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques chose.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Riku me lâche et entremêle ses doigts au miens, je pique un fard.

-Riku est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment? Parce que des fois-

-Tais-toi!

-Pourquoi je devrais me taire!?

-Tais-toi!

-Je t'aime OK? C'est vrai que je me sentais vraiment mal quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, mais maintenant, ça va mieux parce que c'est la vérité, je t'aime vraiment.

-ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment au début? Demandais-je.

-Oui mais-

Je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes, avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, il semple très surpris. J'essaye de rentrer ma langue dans sa bouche, il m'en donne l'accès. Il met ses mains sur ma nuque. Nos langue dansent ensemble. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

J'ai chaud, pourtant j'avais froid il y a une minute. Quand on se sépare, on a tout les deux la respiration saccadée. On se regarde dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, je colle mon front au sien.

-C'est pas grave, si... tu ne m'aimais pas avant parce que maintenant c'est le cas.

-Tu n'as pas envie de savoir pourquoi... je t'ai affirmé que je t'aimais?

-Non...

Fin POV Sora.

Début POV Riku.

J'en ai marre de mentir à Sora. Pour paraître plus réaliste , j'ai penser à Vanitas, la personne que j'aime vraiment.

Désolé Sora...

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Neku et moi on s'est donnés rendez-vous devant un salon de tatouage. Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. On a prévu de passer dans plusieurs salons de tatouage. Il a une dizaine minutes de retard. Je le vois arriver en courant. Il s'arrête devant moi la respiration plus que saccadée.

-Désolé je suis en retard.

-C'est pas grave.

-Encore merci de m'aider.

-Arrête de me remercier.

Il sourit, je lui rend son sourire, on se dirige vers le premier salon de tatouage. On va à l'accueil, bizarrement c'est une fille qui y est, je pensais que ça allai être un mec. Elle a de nombreux tatouages sur les bras, elle a les cheveux noirs assez court, elle lit une BD et a une cigarette à la main.

Elle lève les yeux vers nous, et écrase sa cigarette dans son cendrier. Neku s'approche d'elle les mains dans les poche, et son casque toujours scotché à ses oreilles.

-Bonjour.

-Salut...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, un tatouage?

-Non je viens pour un renseignement.

-De quel genre?

Neku se tourne vers moi et me fait signe de la tête pour que je m'avance. Je m'exécute et le regarde interrogateur. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, et baisse mon pull jusqu'à se que mon tatouage soit visible. Mon sang se glace, je m'apprête à remettre mon pull mais si je fais ça il va trouver ça bizarre, donc je laisse faire.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà fait un tatouage semblable à celui-ci il y a quelques années?  
-Non je ne me souviens pas avoir fais un tatouage pareil. Mais pourquoi tu ne demande pas à ton pote où il est allé se le faire faire se serait plus simple.

Oh non. Neku se tourne vers moi et s'apprête à me poser cette question, quand par miracle mon téléphone sonne. C'est Axel. Je fais signe à Neku puis m'éloigne de plusieurs mètres, quant à lui il parle toujours avec la fille.

-Axel tu me sauve la vie.

-Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Un ami me demande où j'ai fais mon tatouage. Je lui dit quoi?

-Arrête de paniquer. Dis-lui juste que c'est The Grille.

-Pourquoi là-bas?

-Vexen y travaille.

-Ah bon?

-Tu sais en dehors de nos missions, il y a des membres qui ont un vrai travail.

-Je savais pas.

-Roxas si je t'appelle c'est pour te prévenir.

-Me prévenir de quoi? Ne me dit pas que j'ai un autre test?

-Mais non idiot t'as pas de test... T'as une mission.

-Une mission? Une vrai de vrai?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi comme genre de mission?

-Je te dirai ça plus tard, je viendrai te chercher à vingt heures chez toi.

-Euh d'accord.

-Avant de raccrocher je vais te dire quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi... aussi je t'aime, t'as retenu?

-Hé c'est ma phrase ça.

Je souris puis raccroche. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je pique un fard. Je vais revoir Neku. Il dit au revoir à la fille, puis nous partons. On marche sans rien se dire.

-C'est The Grille, là où j'ai fais mon tatouage.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller?

Il me prend la main et commence à y aller. Il connait le chemin? Heureusement parce que moi non, j'aurai été dans la merde si il ne savait pas où c'était. Sur le chemin je ne fais que penser à ma mission que j'aurai sans doute aujourd'hui. En tous cas c'est sûr et certain que je ne vais tuer personne Axel m'a dit que je pourrais tuer que quand j'aurais fais partie de l'Organisation XIII depuis cinq ans.

Je m'aperçois qu'on est arriver quand il me lâche la main. Le salon de tatouage de Vexen est plutôt beau. On entre, je vois Vexen terminer un tatouage.

-C'est qui qui t'as fais ton tatouage?

-C'est lui.

Je montre Vexen du doigt. On s'assoit devant le bureau de Vexen, et on attend qu'il finisse. Pendant ce temps Neku me fait écouter sa musique il me passe son casque audio et lance sa musique. Il me dit ensuite que c'est lui qui à créé la mélodie et que c'est son ami Shiki qui à chanter. Je lui fais des compliments, et lui demande même si il pourrait me l'envoyer par bluetooth. Il rougit un peu puis s'exécute.

Quand Vexen a fini il s'approche de nous, il écarquille les yeux quand il me voit. Puis il reporte son attention sur Neku.

-C'est pour quoi?

-Un renseignement.

-Je vous écoute, demande Vexen.

Il me prend par le bras et baisse encore ma manche jusqu'à ce que mon tatouage apparaisse. Vexen ne semble pas surpris, il ne semble même pas inquiet.

-Vous avez déjà fais un tatouage dans ce genre?

-Non et de toute façon c'est confidentiel, je ne t'aurai pas dit de nom. Bon si vous ne venez pas pour un tatouage ou pour prendre un rendez-vous sortez, j'ai pas que ça à faire de parler avec des gosses.

-Comment ça des gosses , on a tout les deux-

Je prend Neku par le bras et l'entraîne dehors, on va s'asseoir sur les marches devant un hlm. Neku a mis son visage dans ses mains. Il doit se sentir désemparé. Ça me fais mal de le voir comme ça. Je lui frotte le dos, puis le prend dans mes bras.

Je voudrais tellement l'aider.

On reste dans cette position puis d'un seul coup il se lève, frotte ses yeux puis se tourne vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore assis on n'a toujours pas visité tous les salons de tatouage.

Je lui souris, puis lui tend ma main, il la prend et m'aide à me lever. On se dirige vers le prochain salon, tout en discutant de la musique qu'il m'avait fais écouter un peu plus tôt. Sa chanteuse préférée est Taylor Swift et Adele. Son rêve c'est de devenir chanteur, ainsi que Shiki.

OoOoO

Axel va venir me chercher dans une trentaine de minutes, et je stresse toujours autant. Je sors de ma chambre, regarde celle de Ventus. Depuis qu'on a eu cette petite dispute, on ne s'est pas reparlés. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Vanitas?

Je me rappelle quand on était plus jeune on avait la manie de s'échanger nos colliers, son cadenas et ma clé. Comme ça on avait toujours l'impression que l'autre était avec nous. Et on faisait souvent ça quand on s'inquiétait pour l'autre. Je frappe à la porte, je sais qu'il est réveillé. Il ne veut pas me voir, ou il a juste envie de rester seul comme il me la dit?

Je fais quelque pas vers les escalier, mais me stoppe quand j'entends la porte de la chambre de Ventus s'ouvrir. Je me retourne. Il s'approche de moi, il tremble un peu et s'aide du mur. Il a quelques cernes sous le yeux.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'était passé. Je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça.

Il me serre dans ses bras, je lui rend son étreinte.

-Et merci d'avoir fais venir Vanitas. Je voulais tellement le voir.

-De rien grand frère.

Il me lâche et me sourit tendrement.

-Tu permets?

-Hein...?

Il enlève son collier en forme de cadenas et le met à mon cou, je fais pareil. Je lui sourit.

-Est ce que tu vas mieux?

-Non... je fais que de penser à ce que ce Xehanort m'a fais, je fais des cauchemars. Quand j'ai été avec Vanitas je ne pensais qu'à lui.

Il commence à sangloter à s'accroupir par terre, les mains sur le visage.

-Je veux que tout ça s'arrange!

Je le prend dans mes bras. Je ferme frottement les yeux pour ne pas verser des larmes. Je met mes mains sur ses épaules et le lèves, je l'amène dans sa chambre. Je l'allonge dans son lit, il pleure toujours. Je lui frotte les cheveux jusqu'à se qu'il arrête de pleurer, tout en murmurant: Tous va s'arranger, d'une voix douce. Il ferme les yeux et sa respiration redevient normale. Il s'assoupit. Je regarde pendant quelques minutes son visage, puis essuie ses larmes avec mon pousse.

Je sors de sa chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je m'appuie sur la porte une fois l'avoir refermé. Je soupire, je touche du bout des doigts son cadenas. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Ça doit être Axel il est déjà vingt heures.

-Salut Rox.

-Salut Axel, comment ça va?

-Oui ça va, et toi? Pas trop stressé pour ta première mission?

-Si! J'ai trop peur de ne pas la réussir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serai là pour t'aider si t'as besoin de moi.

-Merci.

-De rien. Je suis juste devant chez toi. Tu viens il fait froid.

-Oui j'arrive.

Je raccroche, je regarde une dernière fois dans la chambre de Ventus. Il dort encore. Puis pars. Aerith est dans la cuisine et Léon doit encore travailler.

Je pars sans dire à Aerith où je vais. Axel est appuyé contre sa moto, il a un pantalon moulant et une veste en cuir. Il est trop sexy comme ça! Je m'avance vers lui, il me tend un casque en souriant.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit en quoi consiste ma mission.

-C'est une mission de livraison.

-Je dois livré quoi et où?

-Un paquet à La Forteresse Oubliée.

-D'accord... mais il y a quoi dans ce paquet? Et c'est où La Forteresse Oubliée?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet, on doit pas s'occuper de ce qu'il y a dedans, tu le livre et c'est tout. Et ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'y amener, il faut que tu te souviennes du chemin, au cas où tu devrais y aller sans moi.

-D'accord.

Je met son casque et il fait de même, je m'assois derrière lui. J'enroule son bassin pour ne pas tomber. Il baisse la visière de son casque puis met le contact et démarre sa moto. Axel avait l'air de aussi stresser pour moi. Il est mignon.

Je fais attention à chaque fois que Axel tourne au coin d'un rue, je fais attention aux magasins qui nous entourent. Il fait un froid de canard, je frissonne un peu. Je n'arrive pas trop à voir il fait trop noir, j'arrive à peine à distinguer le nom des rues écrit sur les panneaux. Après encore trois virages, Axel s'arrête. Il enlève son casque d'un manière sensuelle, je rougis légèrement puis détourne le regard. Je l'imite puis descend du siège.

-C'est ici?

-Oui.

-C'est pas très chaleureux.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Axel prend quelque chose dans sa poche en cuir, puis me le tend. C'est une petite boîte en carton. Je le prend, elle pèse plus lourd qu'elle en à l'air. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dedans?

-Elle contient que cette boîte?

-C'est pas nos affaires. Tu dois juste la livrer. Mais je vais t'accompagner, comme tu ne connais pas les environs.

-Heureusement, j'ai pas envie de me faire kidnapper moi.

Axel rit, puis me prend la main, ses doigts fins et chauds s'entremêlent avec les miens. Je pique un fard, je serre sa main. Nous commençons à marcher entre les hlm délabrés jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête sur un en bon état. Axel serre un peu plus ma main. On entre, tous les gens qui nous entoure fument boivent et on des tatouages sur tout les corps. Axel ne paraît pas surpris, il ne semble même pas avoir peur. Moi je suis pétrifié j'ose pas parler. On monte une dizaine d'étages. Axel me lâche la main, et se tourne vers moi, qui est à bout de souffle.

-Roxas, je sais que tu as peur.

-Je n'ai pas-

Il met son index sur mes lèvres.

-Ne nie pas (Il se tourne vers la porte) C'est ici que tu dois livré ce petit paquet. Tu dois faire attention. Je serai avec toi mais je n'interviendrai pas, sauf en cas d'urgence. Il ne faut pas que tu lui montre ta peur, il faut que ça se voit que tu fais partie de l'Organisation XIII. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je serai juste à côté de toi.

-D'accord.

Axel ouvre le porte sans frapper, et entre les mains dans les poches je le suis. Il y a un homme qui est à son bureau. Il a les cheveux noirs qui lui cache un peu les yeux, les yeux rouges. Il regarde Axel puis moi en fronçant les sourcils. J'essaye de paraître décontracté même si je suis gêné, et intimidé. Axel s'assoit sur un fauteuil après m'avoir jeté un regard. Le gars qui est assit en face de son bureau soutient son regard sur moi, il a un regard perçant. Je veux baisser les yeux, mais je le regarde fixement. Il se lève, j'ai un petit sursaut, il se tient devant moi. Il fait un peu près ma taille, il me dépasse peut-être de quatre ou sept centimètres. Son visage est près du mien, je vois Axel froncer les sourcils. Il se met à sourire d'un coup il passe son bras autour de mon cou, je rougis gêné. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

-C'est un nouveau membre dans l'Organisation XIII? demande t-il.

-Rox, numéro XIII.

-Numéro IX il me rappelle Reno, dit une nouvelle fois le châtain.

-Hé ouais Logan. Bon si on est là c'est pour la première mission de Roxas. Il doit te livrer quelque chose.

-Ah bon?

Le dénommé Logan enlève son bras et me fixe avec intensité. Il a un regard perçant comme Vanitas. Je prend la boîte que m'avait donné Axel et lui tend, il la prend puis va se rasseoir sur son bureau. Il ouvre la boîte. Un sourire sadique s'affiche sur son visage. Il regarde Axel puis moi. Je recule jusqu'au mur le plus proche puis m'y appuie, les mains dans les poche avec un air détaché. Logan prend quelque chose dans un tiroir et me le lance, je la rattrape avec difficulté, c'est une carte mémoire.

-Tu la donneras à ton chef, d'accord?

-Oui, dit-je d'un ton ferme.

Axel se lève et s'étire comme un chat tout en baillant. Il se dirige vers la porte et me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fit s'en hésiter une seconde. Pourtant avant de franchir la porte je jette un dernier regard à Logan. Comment sait-il que Axel fait partie de l'Organisation XIII? C'est pas une organisation secrète...?

Une fois dehors je pousse un gros soupir de soulagement. Je suis tellement content que cette mission soit fini. Surtout que Axel m'avait mit la pression en me disant qu'il interviendrait en cas d'urgence, du coup j'étais persuadé qu'il allait arriver quelque chose.

-Pour une première mission tu t'es bien débrouillé!

Axel sourit et passe son bras autour de mon cou comme l'avait fait Logan.

-Évidement que je me suis bien débrouillé.

-Oui c'est vrai. Et pour fêter ça je vais t'emmener à la citadelle.

-La citadelle? C'est où ça?

-Tu verras une fois qu'on sera là-bas. C'est là-bas que mon frère m'a amené après ma première mission.

-Je suis pressé de voir cet endroit.

-Tu verras c'est magnifique. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

Axel me passe un casque de moto puis met le sien. Je m'assoit derrière lui et enroule ses hanches avec mes bras. C'est la pleine lune, la lune est très belle, mais elle l'est encore plus reflétée dans les yeux de Axel. Il met le contact et commence déjà à rouler à 70km/h. Je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte sur ses hanches, même si je ne vois pas le visage de Axel je suis sûr qu'il sourit. Je regarde de droite à gauche pour essayer de me repérer, mais en vain. Je n'étais jamais venu ici, et il fait trop noir que je voie quelque chose nettement.

Axel s'arrête en faisant un virage. Il enlève son casque et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. J'enlève mon casque et lui tend.

Je regarde le ciel, les étoiles sont magnifiques. Je regarde Axel qui regarde le ciel. Le reflet des étoiles dans les yeux de Axel sont tellement beaux. Axel remarque que je le fixe il sourit.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça?

-À ton avis?

-Parce que je suis encore plus beau à la pleine lune?

Je ris, et détourne le regard les joues rouges et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Quoi c'est pas ça? Demande-t-il.

-Si si c'est ça.

Axel me prend dans ses bras par derrière, et se balance de droite à gauche, sa tête est juste au-dessus de la mienne. Je lève la tête et lui baisse la sienne, il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, avant que nos lèvres soient définitivement séparées je lui mord la lèvre inférieure. Il sourit, c'est la première fois que c'est moi qui lui fais ça. Il lève son bras et pointe du doigt une citadelle.

-C'est ici la citadelle?

-Oui. Tu vas voir la vue qu'on a ici est magique.

-Je veux voir ça.

Je prend sa main et entremêle mes doigts avec les siens, et je commence à courir vers la citadelle.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Depuis une trentaine de minutes j'essaie de trouver des infos sur Ansem LeSage, mais rien. Les seules informations que j'avais réussi à avoir étaient inutiles. Je me dirige vers le bureau du Xemnas, c'était lui le bras droit de Ansem LeSage. Avant que celui-ci meurt et qu'il le succède en devenant le nouveau boss de l'Organisation XIII. Je frappe quelques coups à la porte puis entre. Xemnas me regarde une seconde avant de replonger dans ses dossiers. Saïx est avec lui , comme toujours, quel lèche-bottes. Saïx s'approche de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je veux poser quelques questions à propos de Ansem LeSage à Xemnas.

-Pourquoi tu veux avoir des informations sur l'ancien boss?

-Pour ma mission.

-Que tu arrives à peine à faire?

-Ferme-la Saïx, c'est pas à toi que je veux parler.

Xemnas lève la tête vers nous.

-Saïx laisse-nous un moment.

-Mais-

-C'est un ordre!

Saïx baisse la tête puis part, et me jette un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Vanitas?

-Est-ce que Ansem LeSage avait une famille...? (j'ai un peu la voix qui tremble)

-Oui il a un fils.

Je pars de suite sans demander mon reste, en baissant la tête. Je marche un peu comme un robot. Je me mord la lèvre puis m'appuie contre le mur le plus proche, je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Je met mes mains dans mes cheveux en déglutissant difficilement. J'entend des pas venir par ici, mais je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. C'est Larxene, dès qu'elle me voie elle se précipite vers moi, et elle s'assoit à côté de moi, en ne disant rien. Comme si elle attendais que je lui dise tout. Mais je n'ouvre pas ma bouge, elle me regarde.

-Tu veux pas parler OK. Mais je vais te changer les idées.

-... Et comment...?

-Viens avec moi à la salle d'entrainement. La personne qui fais le plus de pompes recevra dix euros de l'autre.

Je la regarde, elle sait que j'adore les défis, mais moi je sais que je vais perdre contre elle.

-Non je vais aller dans ma chambre.

-T'as pas l'air bien. Ton blondinet t'a fait quelque chose?

-Non fiche-moi la paix.

-Bon comme tu veux.

Elle se lève et me tend sa main, je la prend et me lève. Je me tourne et me dirige vers ma chambre de la base. Une fois à l'intérieur je m'allonge sur le lit. Je serre mon coussin. Je ferme les yeux. Je pense toujours aux paroles de Xemnas.

Un fils...

Je sursaute quand j'entends mon téléphone sonné, je le prend rapidement. Un numéro masqué, je souris. Je décroche. Je n'entend pas une voix mais une respiration, comme la dernière fois.

-Je sais qui t'es alors tu devrais arrêter de changer ta voix.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Je vais te rendre visite demain, alors t'as intérêt à être là. Xehanort.

-Je serai là, Vanitas.

Fin POV Vanitas.

Fin Chapitre 20.


	21. Chapter 21

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Marissa Lea: Normal qu'il soit magnifique c'est le POV de Vani! :D Désoler mes p'tits lecteurs mais c'est impossible :P C'est le 20 ème je voulais qu'il reste dans les mémoire! :)

BerryThing: Ta dû rester sur ta fin comme ta tous enchainer! :D Merci vos review me mette toujours de bonne humeur!

Dracodemon: C'est super cool que tu te sois fais un compte! Je suis super contente de savoir que c'est ton chapitre préféré! Peut être que le prochain sera le 30! :) C'est vrai qu'il c'est passer beaucoup d'actions, mais tant mieux, non? :D Maintenant que tu le dit c'est peut être la première bonne nouvelle qu'a Roxas :D

Nina: Quoi ta pas mit de review plus tôt! Nan je rigole! :D Moi aussi je l'adore on la verra un peu plus pas la suite elle aussi ^^ Oui moi aussi il me fait de la peine, mais bon il deviendra meilleur ne t'inquiète pas ^^ J'ai réussis à te transmettre le stress de Roxas, je suis forte quand même! :) La suite c'est maintenant! N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser de review en majuscule, je les aimes!

SomeoneNobody Mari: Ce chapitre est plus long tant mieux ! :3 Moi aussi je les adore surtout mon p'tit Vani! Ce chapitre est même ardent! Vous allez pas la savoir maintenant ça :3

Début Chapitre 21.

Début POV Vanitas.

Je suis toujours à la base de l'Organisation XIII, il est dix-huit heure trente. Je lasse mes dr martens noire puis met ma veste bleu marine. Je sort de la base en toute discrétion.

Je vais voir Xehanort.

Enfin...

Je prend le même chemin que j'avais pris pour aller chez lui avec Axel. Bizarrement je n'hésite même pas, je n'est même pas peur, je suis juste en colère. Je marche d'un pas décider, sans me retourner, jusqu'à ce que je sois chez lui. Dès que je vais le voir qu'est ce que je vais faire? Est -ce que je le frappe? Est-ce que j'essaye de lui parler? Est -ce que je devrai me contrôlé et lui parler? Je sais pas quoi faire.

Et lui qu'est ce qu'il fera quand il me verra? Est-ce qu'il sera pareil que avec Ventus et Roxas? Est-ce que... je fais le bon choix?

Je déglutie, mon cœur bat à tous rompre. J'essaye de ne pas penser à lui, je pense à Ventus. Au dernier momant qu'on à passer ensemble. Je souri. Juste penser à lui me fais oublier mes problèmes ou mon anxiété.

Je tourne au bout de la rue, je suis devant chez lui. Je fais six pas avant d'être devant sa porte, j'ai les mains moites je déteste ça. Je serre mes mains jusqu'à se que mes ongles rentre dans ma paume. Je sort ma main droit et frappe à la porte à peine deux secondes après la porte s'ouvre à la vitesse de la lumière. Je sursaute. Il se tien juste devant moi.

Il porte une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir, sa chemise à les deux premier boutons ouvrèrent. En dirai un pervers. Il se pousse et me fait signe d'entré, j'hésite pendant quelques secondes puis entre. C'est mieux ranger que la dernière fois, je n'attend pas qu'il me le propose, et m'assoie sur le sofa contemporain toujours les mains dans les poches.

-Je veux boire quelque chose. J'ai soif.

-Bien sûr.

Il souri, je me raidit. Il pare dans sa cuisine, je profite de son absence pour me lever et me diriger vers sa chambre. Je regarde plusieurs fois derrière moi, puis met ma main sur la poignet. Je la tourne, évidemment elle est fermer.

-Vanitas!

Je me retourne en sur-saut il à l'air en colère, il fait trois grandes enjamber et il est déjà à quelques centimètres de moi. Il fronce les sourcils, prend mon avant bras et le serre. J'essaye de retiré mon bras de son étreinte, mais rien à faire. Il commence à marcher en direction du salon, je tire sur mon bras. Il le serre, je gémit de douleur. Il s'arrête et me jette sur le sofa comme un vulgaire objet.

Je tien mon avant bras et le serre contre moi. Si après ça j'ai pas un bleu. Je descend la manche de ma veste et de mon pull , j'ai une trace rouge qui fait le tour de mon avant bras. Ça fait vraiment mal, mais j'ai déjà eu pire, pendant mon test de l'organisation par exemple.

Il semple avoir vu ce qu'il ma fait et s'approche de moi, je le regard en froncent les sourcils.

-C'est rien.

-Désoler.

Il s'approche un peu plus.

-Ne t'approche pas!

Xehanort hoche la tête puis s'assoie et n'approche plus. Je masse mon bras, en baissent la tête. C'est vraiment un psychopathe.

-Je t'es apporter de la limonade.

Je lève les yeux, c'est vrai il y a une verre de limonade sur la table basse en verre. Je le prend le verre , et commence à boire. J'espère qu'il à rien mit la dedans, parce qu'il en sera capable. De toute façon Axel ma dit qu'il ne me fera rien.

Quand j'ai fini je pose le verre sur la table, les glaçons y son toujours. Je le fixe, mon cœur bat à cents à l'heure. On restent quelques minutes sans rien ce dirent.

-Pourquoi?

-Pardon?

-Pourquoi, vous avez fais ça à Ventus? Il ne vous à rien fait! Il n'a rien fait qu'il lui méritai ça! Il à toujours été gentil avec tous le monde même avec moi... qui ne le méritai pas!

-Parce que je veux me venger.

-Comment vous pouvez parler de manière aussi calme!? Ce que vous lui faites n'est pas justifié! ça ne fera jamais revenir votre père Ansem LeSage! Votre père fessait vraiment partie de l'Organisation XIII. Et il c'est fait arrêter par le père de Ventus et Roxas! Titus Hart!

-Non il n'en fessait pas parti!

-Il en fessait partie et c'était le numéro I. Il est mort. Il est mort dans sa cellule!

-C'est leurs père qui la pousser à ce tuer! C'est à cause d'eux que j'ai été seul! C'est de leurs faute!

-C'est pas la faute de Roxas et encore moins de Ventus! C'est la faute à leurs père c'est lui qui...

Je commence à voir trouble, je me met debout et commence à me diriger vers la sorti, mes yeux commence à ce fermer, ma tête me fait mal. Je l'entend rire derrière moi, je me retourne et est juste à deux mètre de moi. J'essaie de me dépêcher, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai plus de force, je suis fatiguer. Mes jambes me lâches, avant que mon corps ne tombe, Xehanort passe son bras sous mon ventre et me porte. Avec les dernière force qu'il me reste je dit:

-Je vous donnerai tous mais arrêter de faire souffrir Ventus, il en à eu assez.

-Je te veux toi.

Tous deviens noir j'ai l'impression que je me suis endormit d'un coup, mais au lieu de rêver , je vais faire un cauchemar. J'entends vaguement quelque mots... puis plus rien.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Rox et moi ont est dans une librairie, depuis environs une demi-heure. Et on ne c'est rien dit pendant dix minutes. Je prend le livre qu'il a dans les mains et le pose. Il me regarde en froncent les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer entre Ventus et toi? Demandai-je.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Parce que Ventus ne vient plus en cours, et que aucun de vous ne veux me dire se qui se passe.

-Ventus ma dit de ne pas t'en parler.

-Et pourquoi...?

-...

-Vous êtes vraiment égoïste vous deux, vous ne penser qu'à vous. J'en est marre, je veux être avec vous tous le temps, pas que de temps en temps. Tous le temps quand tu a eu un problème, tu me prévenais avant même de le dire à Ventus. Et maintenant vous vous dite tous entre vous et j'ai l'impression que vous me considéré plus comme votre meilleur ami.

-Tu te trompe tu es et restera toujours notre meilleur-

-Alors prouve le moi, et dit moi se qu'a eu Ventus?

-C'est par rapport à Xehanort...

-Qu'est ce qui lui à fait!?

-Désoler Sora mais Ventus à insister pour ne pas que je t'en parle.

Je baisse la tête, me mord la lèvre et commence à partir, j'entends Rox m'appeler mais je me retourne pas. Je n'en n'est pas envie. Je marche sans vraiment savoir au aller. J'ai envie d'aller voir Riku, mais il doit être occuper. Je veux pas lui faire perdre son temps.

Je prend la seul et unique lettre qu'il y a dans la boite à lettre de chez moi. Je claque la porte en rentrent. Je vais directement dans ma chambre, pose la lettre sur mon bureau et saute sur mon lit. D'un seul coup la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.

C'est Cloud.

-Sora ne claque pas la porte.

Je lui répond pas et m'enroule dans ma couette. Il s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur mon lit.

-Qu'est ce que t'a?

-Non c'est rien... Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

Je me force à sourire et de sortir ma tête de ma couette. Cloud me souri et porte son attention sur la lettre. Il la prend et fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que t'a? Lui demandai-je.

-Elle est anonyme.

-Ah bon. Ouvre là.

Cloud ouvre lentement l'enveloppe et en sort le papier. L'écriture est très petite et presque illisible.

_**Ma vengeance est en marche. Et elle ne fait que commencer. Je te ferai payer aux centuple Cloud! Et pour ça Sora va m'aider.**_

Je tremble j'ai une respiration lourde. Je vois Cloud serré le fin papier de la lettre. Je lui arrache la lettre des mains. Je me lève de mon lit toujours en tremblent, et chiffonne le papier. Ça doit être... une blague de très mauvais goût.

-C'est juste une blague... Cloud...

-C'est la seul chose que t'a trouver pour te rassurer et moi aussi?

-Oui.

-Tu pense vraiment que c'est une blague?

-Euh... oui...

-Moi j'y crois pas du tous! Comment ça ce fait qu'il connaisse nos nom, ça ne peut pas être une blague.

-Il faut appeler la police.

Je prend vite mon téléphone, et compose le numéro, mais Cloud me l'arrache des mains et le balance à travers la chambre.

-N'appelle pas la police tend qu'on ne sera sûrs que ce n'est pas une blague.

Je ne dit rien, Cloud pare sans dire le moindre mots. Il semble perdus, et triste.

Je regard pendant quelques secondes la porte qu'il a franchi, puis va m'allonger sur mon lit. Une chose est sûr si c'est pas une blague, cette personne va me faire du mal pour atteindre Cloud.

Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux quand je repense au jours ou je rentrai de la supérette et que quelqu'un me suivait...

Je me recroqueville sur moi même...

j'ai peur...

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Je commence à me lever, avec un mal de tête pas possible. J'ai du mal à m'adapter à la lumière qui m'entoure. Quand je suis dans la possibilité de voir correctement, je remarque que je ne connais pas cette endroit. Je me frotte les yeux fortement. Je m'assis et scrute ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

Des photos de moi partout sur les murs. Je suis chez Xehanort... Qu'est ce que je fais là...?

Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux et essaye de me rappeler ce qui c'est passer.

Je suis venu le voir...

j'ai bu...

et je me suis évanouie...

Il faut que je parte maintenant! J'enlève la couverture qui est sur moi, et découvre avec stupeur, que je ne porte pas les même vêtement que quand je suis arriver ici. Je porte un débardeur qui est bien trop grand pour moi ainsi qu'un jean. Je me lève en sursaut, mais dès que mon poids est répartie sur mes jambes, je tombe. J'ai une douleur affreuse dans le bas du ventre. J'ai la respiration saccadé. J'essaye de me mettre debout, je suis de nouveau par terre. J'ai mal dans le bas de ventre et au dos.

Putain mais qu'est ce que ma fait ce vieux cinglé psychopathe pervers!?

Quand j'arrive à la porte, je met ma main sur la poignet, elle s'ouvre pas, elle est fermer. Je frappe plusieurs coups à la porte, en crient dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'entende. J'entends personne.

Hé merde!

Je commence à aller vers la fenêtre, malgré la douleur, cependant quand je suis à trente centimètre de la fenêtre, je n'arrive plus à avancer. Quelque chose tien ma cheville c'est une chaîne. Je me force à avancer, mon pied me fait un mal de chien, mais je m'obstine à tirer sur ma cheville. J'ai l'impression que ma peau s'enlève. Après un dernier effort, j'arrête. Je regarde ma cheville, elle est toute rouge et un peu bleu aussi. Je saigne un peu.

Je regard le pied du lit là où est accrocher la chaîne. Je tire directement sur la chaîne, mais ça ne fait rien. Je soupire, je m'appuie sur le lit et essaye de tenir debout sur mes deux jambes. J'arrive un peu près à tenir, je me dirige vers son bureau et voit qu'il y a toujours les photos de Ventus et Roxas taillader. Il y a toujours le couteau accoter. Je le prend puis retourne au pied du lit. Je donne des coups de coteau dans la chaîne mais elle ne ce brise pas, cependant elle commence à s'abîmer. Je continue, mais arrête ça ne sert à rien.

Comment je vais faire pour sortir d'ici?!

Je regarde toute les photos qui m'entourent, et souri. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger.

Je prend toute les photos sans exception et les taillades avec le couteau que j'ai à la main.

Il n'aura plus rien de moi !

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Larxene.

Roxas était venu me voir il y a un peu plus d'une heure pour me donner une carte mémoire. Il devait la donner à Xemnas, cependant il était absent, donc il ma gentiment demande de la lui transmettre. Avant d'aller voir Xemnas, je vais dans le salon de l'Organisation XIII, peut être que Vanitas y est. J'ouvre la porte du salon ils y a Demyx et Zexion. Je me rapproche d'eux, et remarque que Demyx joue de son sitar et que Zexion lit encore une fois un livre qui fait la taille de deux dictionnaires. Je me met en face d'eux, seul Demyx lève la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux sale vipère?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, sinon-

-Simon quoi? (en tirent la langue)

-Je coupe toute les cordes de ton sitar.

-T'oserai pas.

-Tu crois?

Je fais un sourire sadique, il serre un peu plus sitar contre lui. Zexion, regarde Demyx avec nonchalance, puis me regarde d'un aire interrogateur.

-Vous savez où est Vanitas ?

-Non je ne l'es pas vu... (Zexion reprend sa lecture)

-Moi non plus, répond Demyx. Pourquoi il lui est arriver quelque chose ? Il n'est pas chez lui ? Il ne répond pas à son téléphone ?

-Il n'est pas chez lui... Et je ne tombe que sur sa messagerie, ça m'inquiète.

-Qu'est ce que tu compte faire maintenant? Me demanda t-il.

-Rien.

-Commença rien! Tu na pas de nouvelle de Vanitas depuis 24 heures, et tu ne compte rien faire?! me dit Demyx.

-Il sait ce débrouiller, je te rappelle. C'est pas un membre de l'Organisation XIII pour rien.

-Bon...

Je lui souri puis quitte le salon. Je marche vers le bureau de Xemnas. Je frappe quelques coups à la porte, puis entre. Il me jette un bref coup d'œil. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui pose mes mains à plat sur son bureau et met bien ma poitrine en évidence.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Larxene?

-Je doit vous donnez ceci.

Je glisse ma main dans mon soutien gorge, et en sort la carte que m'avait donnez Roxas. Je la pose sur son bureau et la fait glisser jusqu'à sa main. Il la prend et la fixe pendant quelque minutes avant de me regarder.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Roxas qui me la apporter?

-Vous savez, Roxas à une vie en dehors de l'Organisation XIII. Pas comme vous... ou Saïx.

Il eu un petit rictus assez sadique, puis me regard.

-Oh lieu de discuter avec moi tu devrai, t'inquiéter pour Vanitas Cassel.

-Il... Vanitas à un problème? Vous savez où il est?

-Cherche ces informations par toi même tu est membre de l'Organisation XIII, non?

Je déglutie et pare comme un fusée dans ma chambre. Vanitas est s'en doute en danger et Xemnas ne fait rien! Il ne mérite même pas son rang dans l'Organisation XIII!

Dès que j'arrive dans ma chambre j'allume mon pc portable. Si Vanitas a son téléphone avec lui je vais pouvoir le trouver grâce à sa carte sim. Je vais aussi voir les appelle qui à reçu hier, ça pourrai peut être m'aider.

Je me ronge les ongles, j'ai tellement peur pour Vanitas, mes yeux s'humidifie. Je ne veux pas changer encore un fois de partenaire! Je veux protéger Vanitas.

J'arrête de massacré mes ongles quand je remarque que Vanitas à eu un appelle d'un inconnu qui à duré 12 secondes. Grâce aux modifications qu'a fait Zexion sur mon pc je peux écouter la conversation qu'a eu cet inconnu avec Vanitas. Je prend une grande inspiration avant d'écouter leur conversation sur mon pc.

_-Je sais qui t'es alors tu devrais arrêter de changer ta voix._

_-Vraiment?_

_-Oui. Je vais te rendre visite demain, alors ta intérêt à être là. Xehanort LeSage._

_-Je serai là, Vanitas Cassel._

Dés que les 12 secondes son fini, je ferme mon pc... et passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

Ansem a un fils...?

Vanitas est partie le voir. Il faut vite que j'aille le retrouver.

Fin POV Larxene.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Au coucher du soleil, Axel était venu me chercher, pour qu'on aille à la citadelle. J'ai accepter sur le champ.

Je suis coller à lui. Il m'entoure avec ses bras. Je me sens bien et en sécurité. Je repense à la mission que j'ai eu.

-Axel...

-Hum?

-Comment ça ce fait que Logan connaissait ton identité et celle de ton frère dans l'organisation?

-Très rare son ceux qui connaisse nos identités.

-Très peu de gens nous connaissaient... (je soupire)

-Tu veux informer quelqu'un que tu en fait partie?

-Oui je veux le dire à mon frère. Je n'est plus envie de garder ça pour moi seul. Mais je me le pardonnerais jamais si il lui arrive quelques choses à cause de moi.

-Tu ne devrai pas en parler, il vaut mieux.

-Tu à déjà dit à quelqu'un que tu fessai partie de l'Organisation XIII?

-Non. Je ne veux pas crée de problème autours de moi.

Je prend sa main et entremêles mes doigts aux sien.

J'ai vraiment envie de le dire à Ventus, ou à Sora... J'ai juste envie de ne plus garder ça sur mes épaules. Je fixe le soleil.

-Hé Roxas, Tu sais pourquoi le soleil est rouge?

J'ose les épaules.

-Le soleil est composer de plusieurs couleurs parmi elles le rouge est celle qui va le plus loin.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

J'ai réduis en miette toute les photos qu'il avait de moi. Je regard par la fenêtre, le soleil se couche.

Putain!

Je regard ma cheville toujours emprisonner, elle est toute enfler, et elle est rouge et bleu. Depuis tous à l'heure je tire dessus comme un malade en serrent les dents.

J'essaye de me lever quand j'entends un bruit, mais tombe directement. Je ferme fortement les yeux, ma cheville me fait trop mal. J'essaye de respirer lentement. Je repose le couteau sur la table, je m'allonge sur le sol et fais semblent d'être assoupie. J'entends des pas, venir par ici. Il ouvre la porte, je l'entends s'approcher de moi. J'ai envie de le frapper, jusqu'à se qu'il saigne!

-Vanitas tu es enfin à moi. On restera ensemble pour toujours.

Mais de quoi il parle ce pervers psychopathe! Il pose sa main sur ma joue, me la caresse, puis il la fait descendre jusqu'à ma clavicule.

Ça me dégoûte.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je ne veux rien de lui... je ne veux pas lui appartenir!

Même si mes yeux son clos j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'humidifient. Il s'approche de moi, je ressent sa respiration chaude sur ma clavicule. Il a dû ce reculer parce que je ne ressent plus sa respiration. Soudain, il prend ma jambe, et caresse ma cheville enfler. Je me mord l'intérieur de la joue le plus fort possible.

Je ne veux pas de ses sales mains sur moi.

Il enroule sa main sur ma cheville et la serre. Il me fait mal, j'ai l'impression que mes dents vont rentrer dans ma joues.

Je veux crié tellement ça fait mal.

Un cris strident sort de ma bouche quand je sent mon os s'être déplacer. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, toute les larmes qui y étaient sont partit. Mon visage est couvert de larmes. Je n'ose... je ne veux pas le regarder.

Il me dégoûte!

Je l'entend rire. Il met une de ses mains sur mon menton et me force à le regarder.

-Je savais depuis le début que tu fessais semblent de dormir. Tu tremblais comme une feuille.

Je ferme les yeux. Je veux voir Ventus !

-Je vois que tu a refait la déco. Je préférait _avant_.

-C'était... c'était affreux... moche... horrible...

-Les photos de toi sur les mures était toute magnifique! Tu sais combien de temps ça ma fallut pour avoir toute ses photos?!

-...

-Plus de dix ans. Ça fait plus de dix ans que je prend des photos de toi, il serre un peu plus son étreinte sur ma cheville.

-Qu'est ce... q-que vous avez avec moi?! C'est... quoi votre problème!?

-Le problème c'est que... je t'aime.

Quoi !

-C'est pas réciproque! Moi la personne que j'aime c'est Ventus, lui et lui seul!

-C'est juste parce que c'est la seul personne à s'être intéresser à toi jusqu'à maintenant mais ça va changer. Je vais le remplacer! C'est moi maintenant qui vais m'occuper de toi

-Je... n'est pas besoin de vous! C'est Ventus dont j'ai besoin!

-Tu te trompe j'ai besoin de toi et tu à besoin de moi.

-Non!

Il commence à perdre patience. Il enlève la chaîne que je porte. Et s'éloigne de trois pas, puis ce retourne maintenant dos à moi. Je regarde la table, la couteau. Je rampe jusqu'à la table et le prend, sans faire de bruit.

-De toute façon entre Ventus et toi c'est déjà terminer.

-Quoi...!?

Je glisse le couteau derrière mon dos pour pas qu'il le voie. Xehanort se retourne puis me jette mon téléphone, puis partie.

Je me fige sur place quand je vois la conversation qu'a eu Xehanort se fessent passer pour moi avec Ventus. Bien sûr c'est Xehanort qui à engagé la conversation.

« Ventus, je te déteste. »

_« De quoi tu parle Van? »_

« Je ne veux plus te voir. »

_« Pourquoi? Pourquoi j'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? »_

« Oui. »

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Vanitas? »_

« Ta fait une fellation à Xehanort! Tu ma dis que tu m'aimais mais c'était des mensonges! Je ne veux plus te voir! Moi je t'aime vraiment, mais ça n'a pas l'aire de compter pour toi! »

« Quoi mais... »

« Ne me parle plus! »

La discussion c'est fini comme ça. Je serre mon téléphone contre ma poitrine. Mon cœur se serre se dore, je sanglote, je tremble. Il doit être dans tous ses états en ce moment. Il faut que je sorte d'ici et que j'aille le voir. Je vais appeler Larxene c'est ma partenaire elle va m'aider.

Seul Ventus est dans mes contact... Xehanort à effacer tous les autres... Heureusement que je connais par cœur son numéro, et celui de Riku.

Larxene répond au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

_-Vanitas c'est toi? T'es où tu va bien?!_

-Oui, je suis chez Xehanort. Il me retient je ne peut pas sortir. Et ma cheville est sans doute casser.

_-Putain mais qu'est ce que ta fais, ne t'inquiète pas je vais venir te chercher, partenaire._

-Merci... partenaire.

Je raccroche puis met mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je prend le couteau et m'avance avec difficulté vers la fenêtre

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Larxene.

Après 73 foulées avec mes talons aiguilles, je m'arrête je suis enfin devant la maison de Xehanort. Je fais le tour de sa maison, la respiration haletante. Il y a un étage. Vanitas doit sûrement être à l'étage.

Je m'arrête quand je voie une chose qui m'interpelle, sur une des vitre à l'étage est marquer IV, le numéro de Vanitas.

Il est dans cette pièce. Je me demande si il y a quelqu'un dans cette maison à pare Vanitas?

Je me rapproche de la porte d'entré, et frappe quelque coups à la porte. La porte s'ouvre, je fait mon sourire le plus radieux.

-Bonjours monsieur. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous?

-J'habite à quelques rue d'ici, je m'appelle Luna.

Je préfère changer de nom, on ne sait jamais.

-Bref, si je suis ici c'est pour vous demander si vous auriez pas mon courrier. J'attends une lettre très importante, et nous avons le même nom de famille peut être que le facteur c'est tromper.

-Je vais voir ça.

Il se retourne et commence à s'éloigner. Je souri je m'avance vers lui à pas de souris, et lui donne violent coup sur la nuque. Il tombe sur le sol comme une merde. Je ferme la porte, puis m'accroupis accoter de lui je vérifie son poux. Il est inconscient. Je me mord la lèvre. Je le prend pare les jambes et le traîne dans une autre pièce. Une chose est tomber de sa poche, le téléphone de Vanitas. Je respire un bon coup puis va chercher mon partenaire.

Dès que j'ouvre la porte, je me précipite vers lui, il est recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il lève la tête, quand il me voit ses yeux s'illuminent. Je le prend dans mes bras, il se laisse faire.

-Il est... plus là?

-Si il est là mais j'ai réussit à la neutraliser.

-Il faut qu'on parte vite.

-Oui.

Il essaye de ce lever, mais perd équilibre, je passe mon bras autours des ses hanches, je regarde sa cheville droite elle est toute enflée, rouge, bleu et dessus repose un peu de sang.

-Je vais te porter. Monte sur mon dos.

-D'accord.

Je me retourne et me baisse, Vanitas saute sur mon dos. Je met mes mains sous ses genoux et le stabilise. Quand il est bien installer je sort de la chambre de ce fou. Quand nous allions sortir Vanitas s'exclame:

-Mon téléphone c'est lui qu'il la !

-Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai récupéré. Tien.

Je met une de mes mains dans ma poche le prit et lui tendis. Il le prend et aussitôt commence à sangloter.

Qu'est ce qu'il a?

Avant de lui poser cette question je sort de cette maison et commence à courir vers chez Vanitas.

-Qu'est ce que t'a Vanitas? dit-je en fessent ma trentième fouler.

-Entre Ventus et moi c'est impossible... Tous nous empêche de nous aimer.

-Arrête de raconter de la merde, putain. Ventus t'aime, et toi aussi! Alors arrête de dire ça!

-Mais-

-Ta gueule! Dès que ta cheville va mieux je t'emmène le voir par la peau de cul.

Il rit un peu. Non mais franchement à quoi il pense?

Fin POV Larxene.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Depuis que j'ai lu les messages de Van, je pleure. Je suis dans la salle de bain, sous un jet d'eau froid. Je ne sais même pas si les gouttes qu'il a sur mon visage sont des larmes de tristesse. Je ferme les yeux.

Comment il a fait pour savoir? Qui lui a dit!?

Il ne veux plus de moi. C'est fini entre nous alors que ça n'avait même pas commencer!

Tous ça à cause de Xehanort! Je le déteste!

Je sort de la salle de la bain. Je me change, et sort. Je veux le voir, même si il me rejeté, je veux le voir !

Je veux l 'entendre dire de sa bouche, qu'il ne veux plus de moi !

Je franchie la porte, il fait nuit dehors, je frissonne. J'ai froid, de plus mes cheveux mouiller me colle au visage. Je cours sans m'arrêter, je veux le voir.

Dans quelques minutes je serais avec lui...

Je lui dirais pardon.

J'ai la respiration haletante mais ne m'arrête pas. De loin je peut voir sa maison, je sourit. Il y a juste une lumière s'allumer.

En reprenant ma respiration je marche lentement vers la porte. Je frappe à la porte, j'entends beaucoup de bruits. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux collant à mon visage. J'entortille mes doigts. Je sursaute quand j'entends une clé rentrer dans la serrure, puis la porte s'ouvre. C'est Vanitas... il a les yeux tous rouge et enflé.

Il a les lèvres légèrement entrouverte et semble surprit. Je baisse la tête.

-Désoler de t'avoir rien dit sur-

Vanitas mes sa main sur ma nuque me rapproche de lui, et m'embrasse violemment. Mes yeux son écarquiller.

Je suis pas en train de rêver...

Des larmes se regroupent dans mes yeux. Je met mes bras autour de sa taille. J'ai l'impression qu'il à minci. Notre baiser rompus quand nous manquions d'air.

-C'est Xehanort qui t'a envoyer tous ses messages.

-Quoi...

-C'est lui...

-Comment il à fait pour avoir ton téléphone?

-On peu aller s'asseoir j'ai mal à mon pied.

-Euh d-d'accord.

En l'aident à marcher je regarde sa jambe, sa cheville est casser...? Il s'allonge, met un sachet de glace sur sa cheville.

-Comment tu t'es fais ça...?

-Faux mouvement je me suis fais une entorse.

-ça à l'aire sévère tu veux pas aller à l'hôpital.

-Non c'est bon.

-T'es sûr mais si-

Vanitas pose son index sur mes lèvres, je regardes son doigts puis regarde ses yeux magnifique.

-Ne t'en fait pas il faut juste que j'évite de marcher et que je mette de la glace.

Fin POV Ventus.

Début POV Vanitas

Il à l'air toujours inquiet, trop mignon. Il s'apprête à s'asseoir accoter de mon visage, mais je prend sa main. Il me regarde dans les yeux, avec ses cheveux mouiller, il est trop sexy.

-Qu'est ce qui y a?

-Assit toi sur moi.

-Hein! Non je suis lourd.

-Mais j'ai envie de dormir avec toi.

Il rougit comme une pivoine, il s'approche de moi, il s'assit d'abord à califourchon sur moi puis s'allonge. Sa tête est contre mon torse, ses cheveux recouvre mes lèves et mon nez, ses cheveux sente vraiment bon. Soudain Ventus ri.

-Qu'est ce que t'a?

-Ton cœur bat tellement vite! Je n'arrive même pas à les compter.

-C'est parce que je suis avec toi.

Ventus ri encore un peu avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Dis Vanitas...? Est qu'on pourra être enfin ensemble?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre.

-évidement, on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

Je suis trop gêner. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Et Xehanort...?

-Je n'est plus envie de parler de lui, d'ailleurs maintenant je sais pourquoi il ta fais tous ça.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, je te dirai tous demain, ainsi qu'a Roxas et Axel.

-Pourquoi Axel ?

-Il ma aider, à trouver beaucoup d'infos utiles.

Un long silence suit, jusqu'à ce que j'entende les ronflement de Ventus. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de dormir.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Je suis assit sur mon lit en regardant le numéro d'un de mes contacte, Roxas.

Est-ce que je devrai lui dire ce que Cloud et moi avons reçu?

Non, Ventus et lui se disent des choses qu'ils me cachent, je vais faire pareil, je ne leurs dirai jamais que cette lettre contient. Je garderais ça pour moi.

Quand je m'apprête à me coucher je reçois un message d'un numéro masqué:

_« Tu dors toujours pas »_

Je relit plusieurs fois ces quatre mots, pendant une minute. Si il sait que je ne dort pas c'est qu'il doit être près d'ici. Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je vois une silhouette s'éloigner. Je sort de chez moi et par vers la direction qui me semble la bonne, je traverse la rue à toute allure.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant une voiture me foncer dedans, puis plus rien...

Fin POV Sora.

Fin Chapitre 21.

* * *

Ne me détester pas pour Sora!


	22. Chapter 22

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Réponse aux review:

Nina:Si tu était dans ma fic tu serais son ange gardien! :D T'aime Larxene! moi je l'aime bien, mais que dans ma fic! Au sinon dans le jeu bof ^^' Oui ils vont tous ce dire dans ce chapitre ^^ Moi aussi j'en aurais marre à la place de Sora! Et pour Xehanort, il n'est pas si vieux que ça dans ma fic il à plus de 40 ans (un peu près)... J'adore quand t'es feels son aux maximum! :3! En PLS? mdr! :D ça me fais juste trop trop plaisir que tu me dise que tu adore mon histoire! Merci ma p'tite lectrice! :P

Dracodemon: Ne me déteste pas pour Sora! Et c'est Sora parce que c'est le frère de Cloud c'est aussi simple que ça! :d Et après c'est au tours de ... souffrir! ça va être Ventus ses médicaments :3 Oui c'est la première fois, et c'est pas la dernière! ça c'est claire profiter à fond!

Note 2: En faîte je poste aujourd'hui un chapitre bonus, parce que j'en avais envie, je veux vous faire plaisir! Et vu le nombre de chapitre que j'ai d'avance je pouvais me le permettre :3 Et je vous annonce que je vais changer mes jours de publication, je posterais le samedi ça veux dire que le chapitre 23 sera en ligne le 19! :) Vouli voilou!

Je vous aime mes p'tits lecteurs!

* * *

Début Chapitre 22.

Début POV Roxas.

Je me réveille difficilement, quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois le visage de Axel, à quelques centimètre du mien. Je met mon index sur ses lèvres puis y dépose un baiser. Il faut d'abord que je me brosse les dents. J'enlève le bras de Axel le plus doucement possible, puis la couverture.

Hier Axel et moi on est aller au haut de la citadelle voir le coucher de soleil. Puis il m'a inviter chez lui. Et... on à dormis ensembles.

Je passe une jambe au-dessus du corps de Axel puis l'autre. Je regarde le réveille de Axel 9h37. Je pourrai faire le petit déjeuner pour Axel. Mes yeux brillent et mon sourire s'élargit. Je sort vite de la chambre et va dans la cuisine. Je fais chauffer du lait, je vais lui faire du chocolat chaud j'espère qu'il aime ça...

Quand le lait est chaud je le met dans un mug rouge puis met du chocolat, met une petite cuillère dedans et l'apporte à Axel. Je pose le mug sur la table de chevet et m'assois au pied du lit.

-Tu ma manquer tu sais ?

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec le visage de Axel à deux centimètre de moi.

-Je ne suis partie que cinq minutes.

-C'est déjà trop.

Je souris. Je m'appétais à lui dire ce que je lui avais préparé, quand il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Je répond au baiser, je lui lèche la lèvre quand notre baiser matinal ce fini. Je m'assois sur le lit, Axel se redresses et me fixe. Je rougis légèrement et détourne le regard, il est torse nu.

-C'est toi qui ma préparé ça?

-... oui, je sais pas si t'aime ça par contre...

-T'inquiète si c'est toi qui la préparé je vais aimé c'est sûr à cents pour cents.

Je souri. Il prend le mug encore chaud et fumant entre ses mains et commença à le boire. Cependant après une seul gorger il le pose brusquement sur la table et tousse. Je me penche vers lui et le fixe.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a? C'est pas bon?

-C'est bon, mais brûlent.

-Tu t'es pas brûler la langue?

Je me penche encore plus vers lui. Il sourit me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse, il me renverse carrément sur le lit. Je le repousse.

-Je me suis pas brosser les dents !

-Je m'en fout.

Il repose ses lèvres douce et délicieusement brûlantes sur les mienne.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

J'ouvre les yeux, je met du temps à m'habituer à la luminosité. Quand mes yeux sont grands ouvrent je vois les yeux bleu océan de Ventus.

-ça va? me demande t-il.

-Oui. Tu fessais quoi? Tu t'es réveiller y a longtemps?

-Je te regardais dormir, tu était trop mignon. Et ça fais un peu près une heure, je voulais pas te réveiller donc j'ai fais le moins de bruit possible.

Je rougi un peu, je me penche vers le visage de Ventus et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles sont douces, il pose ses mains sur mes joues et répond timidement au baiser. Je passe une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, ils sont tous doux.

Nos lèvres se séparent. Son visage est à quelques centimètre, nos nez se touchent.

-Vanitas... Je t'aime.

-Je le sais déjà, dit moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais déjà tous de moi.

-C'est vrai...

-Mais moi je connais pas tous de toi.

-Tu veux que je te dise tous sur moi?

-Non laisse moi le découvrir (il sourit).

Je souri, puis soudain je me redresse.

-Qu'est ce qui y a? demande t-il interrogateur.

-Il est quel heure?

-Euh attend une seconde (il regarde son téléphone) il est 10h24. Tu as quelque chose de prévu?

-Je te l'ai dit hier. J'ai prévu te de dire à ton frère et toi avec Axel ce que vous voulait Xehanort. Et on c'est donné rendez-vous au café Heartless avec Axel et Roxas.

-C'est la-bat que tu nous dira ce qu'il nous veut?

-Oui.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer Axel.

-Qu'est ce qui y a? (il fronce les sourcilles)

-Je vais habiter avec toi.

Je lui saute au cou. Je suis tellement heureux qu'on puissent enfin habiter ensembles. Au début je ne voulais pas parce que j'avais peur de laisser seul Ventus avec un psychopathe qui voulais sa mort. Mais maintenant tout ça c'est fini, Ventus et moi ont est enfin libres. Je peut enfin être avec Axel !

-C'est génial!

Axel m'embrasse, ses bras m'enlace, j'enroule mes jambes à ses hanches. Je dépose des baisers sur son cou. Il me dépose sur le sofa.

-J'ai envie de fêter ça.

Axel me mord la lobe de l'oreille, j'essaye de prendre une respiration profonde. Il passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt, mon visage est tout rouge. Puis il me l'enlève, je fais pareille avec son haut. Il sourit puit m'embrasse. Je met mes bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser.

Quand notre baiser prit fin je lui fais plusieurs baisers sur le cou, jusqu'à sa clavicule, il commence à avoir le visage tout rouge. Je descend, je lui fait quelques suçons. Je donnes des coups de langue sur ses mamelons durcit. Je descend jusqu'en bas de son ventre en laissent une trace de mon passage.

J'enlève son pantalons, et son boxer, son intimider était déjà redressé. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve nu avant moi. Je met d'abord son gland dans ma bouche, puis le sort. Je lui donne des coups de langue, puis le lèche sur sa longueur. Axel gémit de plus en plus. Je dépose quelques baisser sur son gland.

J'essaye de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche, puis commence mes va-et-vient. Axel gémit mon nom, le dos cambré et le visage rouge.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je réussi à le faire éjaculer, j'essaye tant bien que mal d'avaler tous. Je me retiens de faire une grimace c'était un peu épais et ça avait un goût assez bizarre...

Axel se redresse, met sa main sur ma nuque et m'embrasse. Je met mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il place une de ses mains dans le creux de mon dos. Il me mord la lèvre à la fin de notre baiser, je souri, puis colle mon front au sien. Je sens sa respiration chaude sur mes lèvres. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de mon corps, toute en massant la boss qui c'était former sous mon pantalons.

Axel, embrasait mon corps toute entier. C'est jouissif.

Je met mes mains sur les sienne, les miennes tremblent. Je prend les sienne et les mets sous mon pantalons. C'est ici que je veux qu'il me touche. Il affiche un sourire sadique, et dépose des suçons sur mes clavicules et mes hanches.

J'ai l'impression que Axel est un feu qui me consume. Je veux qu'il me consume jusqu'à ma mort...

Il enlève mon pantalons ainsi que mon boxer. J'ai la respiration saccader. Il continue ses va-et-vient, mon dos se cambre, il commence à ralentir. Il fait durer le plaisir.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Ventus et moi venons tous juste de rentré dans le café, il est 12h24. Notre rendez-vous était à 12h30, nous nous asseyons. Ventus c'est assis devant moi. Une serveuse vient prendre notre commande, je prend la même chose que Ventus, un thé glacer.

Ce fut que dix minutes plus tare que Axel et Roxas arrivent. Ils étaient tous les deux rouge et à bout de souffle. Ils avaient couru? Axel s'assit accoter de moi et Roxas accoter de son frère.

-Vous êtes en retards j'avais dit à trente!

-Oh c'est bon, ont est là c'est ça qui compte, non?

Je soupire d'exaspération. Non mais franchement...

-Bon, commence Axel, je crois que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.

Roxas hoche la tête tendit que Ventus acquiesce.

-C'est pour nous dire pourquoi Xehanort, nous vous une _telle_ haine, dit Roxas dans un soupir.

Ventus se redit un peu, sous la table je lui caresse la jambe avec la mienne. Il me regarde. Je lui souri, il me sourit les joues rouge.

Je prend une grande inspiration puis commence à leurs expliquer avec l'aide de Axel.

-Il y a quelques jours Axel et moi ont est aller chez Xehanort.

-T'es aller chez lui?! dit Ventus dépiter.

-Oui. Ont a fouiller toute sa maison, et dans la dernière pièce on à trouvez des choses bizarre... (je baisse la tête)

Voyant que je ne peut pas continuez Axel continue.

-C'était sa chambre, et tous ses murs étaient couverts de photos de Vanitas.

-Quoi! Mais, pourquoi? Il ne veux pas faire de mal à Vanitas au moins? dit Ventus.

-Non, dis-je. Toute les photos qu'il avait de moi dataient de plusieurs années, et elles étaient toutes en bonne états et plastifiés.

-ça ne veux rien dire.

-On a aussi trouver des photos de vous deux, dit Axel. Et elles étaient tellement en mauvaise états qu'on ne pouvaient à peine voire vos visages.

Ventus se raidit, quant à Roxas lui savait déjà ça, donc il n'était pas surprit.

-Quand nous allions partirent Axel a trouver quelque chose.

Roxas regard Axel et Ventus lui me fixe vaguement. J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme ça parce que je ne lui est rien dis de tous ça. Quand Axel allai commencer ses explications Ventus se lève, et pose ses mains à plat sur la table.

-Vanitas pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit! Imagine si il te serait arriver quelque chose, qu'est ce que j'aurai fais moi, sans toi!

Des yeux ce tournent vers nous. Ventus se mord la lèvre et tremble légèrement. Je me lève et me penche vers lui. Je pose une de mes mains sur la sienne. Puis me me dirige vers les toilettes avec lui, je boite un peu à cause de mon attelle. Je le prend violemment dans mes bras.

-Ventus tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus. Je n'aurai jamais fait quelques chose qui puisse me séparer de toi !

Je sens petit à petit l'étreinte de Ventus sur mon dos.

-Désoler. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça sans connaître t'es raison.

-C'est pas grave. Tu aura toujours confiance en moi?

-Oui toujours.

Je le lâche, pose mes lèvres sur les sienne, il met sa main sur ma nuque.

Quand nous partons retrouver Axel et Roxas, je remarque Axel est parti s'installer accoter de Roxas. Tant mieux comme ça je serai accoter de Ventus.

Sous la table je tien fermement la main de Ventus. Puis continue mon récit:

-On à trouver un journal datent de quatre ans, sur l'arrestation de Ansem LeSage part Titus Hart.

-Titus Hart...

-Votre père... Votre père avait réussit à arrêter un membre de l'Organisation XIII, et pas n'importe lequel, c'était le leader.

-C'est quoi l'Organisation XIII? Disent Roxas et Ventus.

Roxas fessait semblent de ne pas savoir la réponse pour ne pas semé de doute auprès de son frère. Il ment bien...

-C'est une organisation qu'on dit criminelle, qui existe depuis plus de dix ans... Personne n'en connais les membres.

-Je me demande comment notre père a fait pour en démasqué un... dit Roxas en plissant des yeux.

Ventus le regarde pendant quelques seconde puis me fixe.

-Dans un des articles de ce journal, il était marqué que Ansem c'était suicider, pour préserver les autres membres de l'organisation, dit Axel.

-Vous connaissez le nom de famille de Xehanort?

-Oui, c'est Hearts.

-ça c'est le nom de famille de sa mère , celui de son père c'est LeSage.

-ça veux dire que notre prof d'histoire est le fils du boss de l'Organisation XIII qui est maintenant décéder si j'ai bien compris, dit Ventus.

-Oui c'est un peu près ça, répond Axel.

-ça nous dit toujours pas ce qu'il nous veut, dit Roxas en mettent son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

-J'y viens. Puis il hier je suis encore aller chez lui, sans Axel cette fois.

Soudain Vendus me fixe ainsi que Axel et Roxas. Ventus serre un peu plus ma main.

-Qu'est ce que t'es partie faire la-bat? me demande Axel.

-J'étais parti lui parler (je serre un peu plus la main de Ventus). Mais notre rencontre ne c'est pas passez comme je l'avais prévus, il ma fait boire quelque chose qui ma fait perdre conscience. Quand je me suis réveiller j'ai vu qu'il m'avait attacher... Il ma dit, qu'on étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et plusieurs choses dans ce genre là. Il ma dit qu'il m'aimait, et que tu ne me méritais pas (je regarde Ventus). Il ma par la suite donner mon téléphone et j'ai vu tous les messages qu'il t'avait envoyer en se fessent passer pour moi... Avant qu'il ne vienne me le reprendre j'ai appeler Larxene et elle est venu m'aider (Ventus fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien). Et c'est en voulant me détacher que je me suis fait cette entorse. C'est quand je suis rentré chez moi que j'ai tous comprit, pourquoi il vous vouai une telle haine. Quand son père est mort dans sa cellule, Xehanort a voulu se venger de votre père, car lui n'a jamais cru que Ansem fessait partie de cette organisation. Et que votre père a fait une erreur en l'arrêtent.

Roxas se lève brusquement et va au toilette en pleure, suivit de Axel. Ventus se mord fortement la lèvre jusqu'au sang, son étreinte sur ma main se dé-serre.

-C'est qui Larxene?

-Une... amie de long date.

Il lâche brusquement ma main et pare en pleure, je le suis et cours derrière lui. Je cris son nom mais il ne s'arrête pas. Après plusieurs fouler Ventus ralentit mais ne c'est toujours pas arrêter. Je ne suis que à deux mètres de lui et je peut entendre ses pleures.

Plus les mètres se succèdes puis je connais cette endroit.

On est cimetière...

Qu'est ce qu'il veux faire ici?

Ventus toujours en pleurs marche cette fois, je le suis un mètre derrière lui. Il s'arrête devant une tombe.

C'est la tombe de son père, Titus Hart.

Il s'effondre juste devant. Il commence à donnez des coups sur le sol, en répètent toujours la même phrase: _pourquoi ta fais ça? pourquoi tu la arrêter!?_

Je le regarde sans rien faire, j'ai mal à la jambes j'ai couru alors que je ne devais pas. Du sang commence à couler sur ses articulation, je fais un pas vers lui mais m'effondre , je tien fermement ma cheville. Ventus viens vers moi.

-Désoler, je n'aurai pas du courir, déso-

Je le regarde dans les yeux, je prend ses deux mains en sang et les serre dans les mienne.

-Ne te fais pas ça. Ne t'inflige pas ça.

Je passe mon bras autour de sa nuque et le serre contre moi.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Arriver dans les toilettes, je m'asperge le visage d'eau froide. Mes yeux me brûlent et mes mains tremblent. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis ce fermer, c'est Axel.

-Laisse -moi...

-Hors de question.

-Laisse moi je te dit-

Axel me prend la main, et me plaque contre le mur le plus proche, et m'embrasse. Je fronce un peu les sourcils, il fait entré sa langue dans ma bouche. Je glisse le long du mur. Je veux le repousser, mais j'y suis incapable. Il rompt notre baiser, puis me dit:

-Je t'es déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre!

Il dépose encore une fois ses lèvres sur les mienne. Nos lèvres se sépares. Je cache mon visage dans son torse.

Axel me prend dans ses bras, et me frotte le dos. Même si je sais maintenant toute l'histoire, je me demande si c'est une bonne chose.

Je veux que Xehanort meure. Je veux qu'il souffre autant que moi, que _nous_...

-Axel il faut que tu accomplisse ta mission.

-Oui.

-Je veux qu'il meure. Je veux qu'il souffre !

Je me mord fortement la lèvre, et tien fermement le haut de Axel. Je veux que Axel reste accoter de moi. Petit à petit mes sanglots s'arrête. Axel se lève et me tend sa main, j'accepte son aide et me lève. Avant de repartir dans le café je m'asperge encore une fois le visage d'eau froide.

Quand nous somme repartie à l'intérieur du café, on remarque que Ventus et Vanitas son plus là. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop... Axel peste un jurons avant de poser de l'argent sur la table et de partir. Je le suis, sur la route de la citadelle.

Il faudrait peut être que j'en parle à Sora.

_« Vous êtes vraiment égoïste vous deux, vous ne penser qu'à vous. J'en est marre, je veux être avec vous tous le temps, pas que de temps en temps. Tous le temps quand tu a eu un problème, tu me prévenais avant même de le dire à Ventus. Et maintenant vous vous dite tous entre vous et j'ai l'impression que vous me considéré plus comme votre meilleur ami. »_

Je me demande comment il va? Je sors de mes pensé quand je sens les doigts de Axel s'entremêle aux miens. Je le regarde, lui souri, et lui rend son étreinte.

-Roxas je t'admire, tu sais...?

-Hein, pourquoi? J'ai rien fais pourtant.

-Tu accepte tellement vite les situation.

Un long silence s'installe, je serre la main de Axel.

Moi vite accepter les situation... je ne l'ai pas accepter celle-là, j'ai toujours envie de pleurer...

Arriver en haut de la citadelle, avec nos glace, je m'assoit juste au rebord accoter de Axel.

-J'aimerai que ce moment dure toujours, dit-je.

-C'est impossible.

-C'est bien ça le problème.

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Axel.

Avant de monter sur ma moto, je regarde encore une fois Roxas il a le regard vide. Je me rapproche de lui et le prend dans mes bras, son dos colle à mon torse.

-Arrête de faire cette tête de zombi.

-Hé!

Il me donne un coup dans les côtes, que j'ai réussis à éviter avec faciliter. Je lui donner une pichenette sur le front ce qui lui laisse une petite marque rouge. Il se masse le front et regardent le ciel s'assombrir un peu plus chaque secondes.

Je le regard dans les yeux, ses yeux son magnifiques. Les étoiles dedans son merveilleuses.

Fin POV Axel.

Début POV Roxas.

À peine la porte franchit, je sens mon téléphone vibré dans ma poche. C'est Coud. Je répond après la deuxième sonnerie.

-Cloud...? Qu'est ce qui y a? Ça va?

_-Il fallait que je te prévienne..._

-Cloud tu commence à me faire peur, qu'est ce qui y à? Me prévenir de quoi ? En plus... tu pleure ?

_-C'est-c'est Sora..._

-Sora...? qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Qu'est ce qu'il a!?

_-Il... il à eu un accident... ( sa voix tremble)_

-Un accident! Quoi... non c'est pas possible.

Axel me regarde en froncent les sourcils, et fait quelque pas vers moi. Je m'appuie contre la porte les yeux dans le vide.

-Cloud si c'est un blague c'est vraiment pas drôle! Mais pas drôle du TOUS!

_-C'est pas une blague._

Je me mord la lèvres, mes yeux me brûlent, je me frotte les yeux avant même que des larmes ne coulent. Je prend une longue respiration, puis cligne des yeux avant de continuer.

-Qu... qu'est ce qui, c'est passez? (je me mord fortement la lèvre).

_-Il c'est fait percuter par une voiture et maintenant il est dans le coma._

-Q-quoi! J'arrive tous de suite je veux le voir!

_-Viens si tu en as envie, mais il est vraiment en mauvaise état._

-C'est _mon_ meilleur ami il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber !

Il raccroche, je serre mon téléphone contre ma poitrine et commence à pleurer.

J'en ai marre!

Mon nez commence à couler, je me le frotte avec ma manche. Axel approche ses mains de mon visage et il efface mes larmes.

-Qu'est qui ce passe?

-Sora est à l'hôpital, je veux le voir.

Je lève les yeux et le regarde dans les yeux. Il dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, puis colle son front au mien.

-Oui vas-y.

-Merci.

J'ouvre la porte et sort. Je coure le plus vite possible. Je vent me fouette le visage. Quand j'arrive à l'hôpital, j'ai mal au cœur je les joues toutes rouge et la respiration haletante. Je déglutie difficilement. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Je marche en direction de l'accueil, je vois Cloud de loin. Je fais des grands pas jusqu'à être devant lui. Il m'emmène dans la chambre de Sora. Pendant ce temps, lui, va parler avec un docteur.

Le pauvre, Sora est la seul famille qui lui reste. Il a vraiment peur de le perdre tous comme moi...

Je me mord l'intérieur de la joue que je vois Sora. Il a plusieurs perfusion, une dizaine de bandages, des hématomes, l'arcade sorcière casser, il à est brancher à un respiratoire.

Je m'asseoir sur la chaise accoter de lui et lui prend la main droite.

-Sora je suis tellement désoler!

Pourquoi il à fallut que je me dispute avec toi !? Je serre encore plus sa main dans la mienne. J'aurai dû être plus à ton écoute! Et être plus avec toi !

Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me retourne c'est Ventus.

Ses joues son recouverts de larmes.

Fin POV Roxas.

Fin Chapitre 22.


	23. Chapter 23

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Réponse aux review:

Nina: Merci encore Nina-sensei, pour c'est mots que tu ma expliqué! ^^ C'est vrai qu'ils son mignons! Oui oui Ven est jaloux, en même temps il ne veux pas ce faire voler Vanitas, je le comprend! Mon seul otp c'est Vanitas et Ventus hi hi hi! Maintenant tu comprend encore plus pourquoi j'ai classé cette fic en drama! ^^' Et oui il y a Riku dans ce chapitre hi hi t'es contente de le voir *v* Oui avant je publiais tous le mercredi une fois sur deux, mais maintenant, ce sera le week-end!

Dragodemon: C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Maintenant ta compris c'est le plus importent *v* Ne m'en veux pas Drago! T^T C'est pas parce que je fais pas de POV Riku qu'il n'est pas au courant hi hi hi!

SomeoneNobody Mari: Se sera une des rare fois alors profité! Oui il a eu mal, c'est sûr! Mieux vaut tare que jamais pour Sora ^^ J'ai adorée l'écrire!

* * *

Début Chapitre 23.

Une semaine plus tare

Début POV Axel.

Je vais pouvoir accomplir ma mission aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas l'accomplir suite à la discutions que nous avions eux Vanitas, Ventus, Rox et moi au café. Je devais attendre que Vexen finisse de préparer le Simili.

Le Simili est un de poison incolore inodore et sans goût qu'une fois ingurgité ce répartie dans le sang, donc dans tous le corps. La personne commence à saigner par tous ses orifices, agonise, et meure dans la douleur.

Vexen met sept jours pour la fabriquer. Il me la remit dans un tube à essai fermé.

Je me dirige vers la maison de Xehanort, avec Vanitas vers vingt trois heures. Vanitas n'avait pas arrêté de me supplier pour que je l'emmène avec moi.

Dans quelques minutes nous allions enfin être chez Xehanort. Je remarque que Vanitas à l'air crispé, et... terrifié. J'essaye de le rassurer.

Arriver à destination, Vanitas et moi ont se dirigent vers la porte, j'arrive à ouvrir la porte avec une facilité déconcertante. Ont avancent à pas de loup sur le sol, puis allons dans la cuisine. Je referme la porte derrière nous, avec ma main droite que j'ai équipé d'un gant noir en cuir tout comme Vanitas.

Vanitas, ouvre le frigo et en sort tous les liquides et les poses sur la table dans le plus grand silence. Je m'approche de la table et verse quelques goûtes de Simili dans chaque liquide.

Quelques gouttes suffisent pour faire effet. Vanitas repose tous ce qu'il avait prit à sa place. Et ferme le frigo en douceur. Nous allions partir quand on entends le grincement d'une porte.

On se cachent derrière la porte, j'ai ma main droite sur la bouche de Vanitas. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, Vanitas tremble légèrement quant à moi je reste immobile. On entends le frigo s'ouvrir, puis on l'entends boire quelques gorgés d'un liquide quelconque. Je sens les lèvres de Vanitas s'élargir sous ma paume. Xehanort part. On restes dans cette position pendant deux minutes, pour être sûrs qu'il ne soit plus là. J'enlève ma main. Vanitas fait quelque pas en avant, avant de me regarder fixement.

-Qu'est ce que t'as?

-Je veux récupérer quelque chose qu'il a.

-Quel chose?

-Une chose que j'ai offerte à Ventus c'est lui qui la.

-Bon d'accord, mais si tu te fais prendre, je te laisse là.

-Ouais.

Vanitas marche le plus doucement possible et va dans la chambre de Xehanort et sort à peine une minute après, il a fais vite. Il ne fait pas parti de l'Organisation XIII pour rien... Il a la respiration lourde, j'ignore comment il a fait, mais bon ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit vite revenu.

On sort de la maison de Xehanort, je m'étire comme un chat en soupirant de soulagement.

-Mission terminé!

Je vois Vanitas nostalgique, il serre un collier entre ses doigts, contre sa poitrine. Je passe mon bras autour de son cou, il se raidi. On commence à marcher, Vanitas avait encore mal à sa cheville, mais il était quand même venu. On marchent lentement vers ma moto que j'ai garé quelques rues plus loin.

Fin POV Axel.

Début POV Vanitas.

Quand je franchi la porte de chez moi, je vois Ventus assis sur le canapé luttent pour ne pas dormir. Trop mignon. Je m'approche de lui en m'aident du mur. Il se frotte les yeux, ce lève et s'avance vers moi, et m'aide à m'asseoir sur le sofa.

-T'en à mit du temps je m'inquiétais moi.

-Je suis parti à peine vingt minutes.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

-J'étais juste parti voir quelqu'un.

-Qui, une fille? C'est Larxene?

-T'es jaloux...?

Il baisse la tête quelques secondes, puis me fixe droit dans les yeux en rougissent comme une pivoine.

-Avidement que je suis jaloux, je te veux que pour moi tous seul. Mais bon je te fais confiance je sais que tu m'aime.

J'entremêle mes doigts aux sien, en étant légèrement gêné. Avec lui je perd tous mes moyens.

-Tu ne pourra jamais en douter.

Je met ma main sur sa joue et diminue la distance qu'il y a entre nos lèvres. Ses lèvres son douce. Il met ses mains sur mes hanches, et ce colle contre mon corps. J'entre timidement ma lange dans sa bouche, il serre un peu plus mon t-shirt. Nos langues se touchent timidement, puis commence à danser, à s'enrouler l'une à l'autre.

Le baiser ardent que nous avions ce termine quand nous manquions d'air. Jamais nous nous étions embrasser de la sorte. Ce baiser était tellement intense.

Le visage de Ventus est à quelques millimètre du mien. Je sens sa douce respiration contre mes lèvres légèrement gonflé.

-Et si on allai dormit?

-D'accord, me dit-il tous sourire.

Je commence vraiment à avoir sommeil heureusement que demain c'est samedi. Je me lève, je suis un peu étourdis, et commence à basculer vers l'avant. Ventus passe son bras autours de ma taille. Quand je suis stable il me lâche ce met dos à moi et ce penche en avant.

-Monte sur mon dos.

Quoi!?

-Tu sais ma chambre à juste accoter.

-Oui je sais. Mais laisse moi faire ça pour toi. Allez monte.

-Tu réussira jamais à me porter.

-Mais si, c'est pas parce que tu fait cinq centimètres de plus que moi que je n'y arriverais pas.

-Bon, t'a gagner.

Franchement quel idée?!

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, et saute sur son dos. Ventus vacille un peu puis commence à marcher.

-T'a vu que j'y arrive. (il ri)

-Oui c'est vrai.

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, et colle mon visage au sien. Sa joue est chaude. Je ferme les yeux, j'aimerais bien que ce moment dure plus longtemps.

Il me pose sur mon lit , et s'assoit accoté de moi. Je sort le collier de ma poche et le serre dans ma main. Je le regarde, il touche sa clavicule, je souri. Je met ma main fermer devant lui, il la regarde avec incompréhension.

-Il y à quoi dans ta main?

-Ouvre la et tu verra.

Il sourit et commence à essayer d'ouvrir ma main, mais n'y arrive pas. Il utilise ses deux mains, pour ouvrir la mienne, mais sens résulta.

-J'abandonne...

Je met ma main devant son visage et l'ouvre. Le collier, bouge de droite à gauche. Les yeux de Ventus s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes . Il met ses petites mains sous le collier, je le laisse glisser le longs de mes doigts.

Il le regarde pendant une trentaine de secondes. Il me prend violemment dans ses bras.

-Merci Van! Merci.

Il me repasse le collier et ce met dos à moi. Il veux que je le lui mette sans doute. Je passe le collier autours de son cou. Il se met face à moi, et touche la chaîne en argent.

-Comment ta fais pour le récupérer?

-C'est quand je suis aller chez lui...

-Ah d'accord... Pourquoi tu la récupéré d'ailleurs?

-Je sais que tu y tien beaucoup.

-Normal, c'est la première chose que tu ma offert je te rappelle.

Il rougit légèrement et me regardent dans les yeux je détourne un peu le regard.

Fin POV Vanitas.

Début POV Ventus.

Ça fait une bonne trentaine de minutes, que j'essaie de dormir dans les bras de Vanitas. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Van...

-...

-Vanitas?

-... Hum quoi?

-Tu dort.

-Maintenant non, idiot (il grogne et ce frotte les yeux) Qu'est ce qui y a?

-Euh désoler de te dire ça mais... pourquoi t'a mis autant de temps à me faire confiance, quand on c'est rencontrés.

Vanitas se tourne et est dos à moi. Oh non je l'es vexer. Il commence à trembler. Il pleur...? Il commence à sangloter. Oh non. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je le prend dans mes bras. Son dos est coller contre mon torse.

-Désoler, c'est juste que je pensais à notre rencontre et au chemin qu'on à passé ensemble. J'aurais pas dû te demander une chose pareil. S'il te plais arrête de pleurer.

-Tous ceux... à qui j'ai fais confiance son morts, mes parents, mon meilleur ami, je ne voulais qu'il t'arrive ce qui leurs est arrivé.

-Pourquoi? Ils sont morts...?

-Parce que je leurs est dit quel numéro j'allai devenir.

-Numéro...? De quoi tu parle Vanitas, dit moi ce qui c'est passé...?

Vanitas se tourne, colle son front au mien. Il ferme les yeux. Il vos mieux que j'arrête de lui poser des questions, il est assez mal comme ça. Je ne veux pas en rajouter. Je passe ma main sur sa joue, et la caresse avec mon pouce.

-J'ai pas envie qu'on en parle. (il a la voix qui tremble légèrement)

-D'accord j'attendrais.

Je lui fais un bisou esquimau.

Oui j'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près je ne veux pas le brusquer. Je veux tous savoir de lui, en temps voulu.

OooOooO

Quand je me réveille, la première chose que je vois c'est la clavicule de Vanitas. Je souris et me blottit encore plus contre lui. Je grogne un peu quand Vanitas bouge. Mon intention se porte sur le tatouage « IV ». Pourquoi il est similaire à celui de Roxas...? Je regarde de plus près le visage de Vanitas, puis reporte mon attention sur son tatouage. Je le touche du boue des doigts... Il ressemble tellement à celui de Roxas, mais le nombre est différent.

_Nombre..?_

Van à parlé de nombre hier, c'est de ça qu'il s'agit? Je ne comprend pas...

Je me redresse, et m'assois en tailleur juste devant lui. Je retrace le nombre, soudain Van m'attrape le poignet et le serre fort, j'ai l'impression que son regard a changé, il me fait peur. Je ne le reconnais plus ses yeux, ils ont changé, ils sont remplie de haine et de tristesse. Il ne me lâche toujours pas le poignet, il commence à me faire mal.

-Van tu m'fais mal...

Il baisse la tête, et me lâche.

-D-désoler je sais pas ce qui ma pris.

Je me masse le poignet, pour enlever la douleur. Il à l'air vraiment désoler. Même moi je ne sais pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça, j'ai juste toucher son tatouage.

_Tatouage...?_

Il me fixe, puis fixe mon poignet.

-Désoler je sais vraiment pas ce qui ma pris, d'un coup je...

-Van...

-Ch'uis vraiment désoler.

-Vanitas tait toi...

Je colle mon front contre le sien, et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Vanitas, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est rien.

Vanitas se mord la lèvre. Tous à l'heure ces yeux étaient comme ceux de Xehanort, remplit de haine de colère et de tristesse... et maintenant ils sont remplit de d'inquiétude...

-Merci Ventus.

-De quoi?

-Pour tous.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Riku.

Je suis dans la chambre de Sora avec Ventus. Moi qui voulais être seul avec lui, c'est raté. Il est arrivé il y a quelques minutes.

-à ton avis Riku, Sora peut nous entendre?

-J'en sais rien mais lui parler peut sans doute l'aider à ce réveiller.

-J'ai lu dans un livre qu'un personne... peut ne pas ce réveiller d'un coma... mais qu'il peut nous entendre.

-Il se réveillera, j'en suis sûr.

-C-comment peut être si sûr qu'il se réveillera.

-Il en à vu d'autre, je le sais...

-Tu sais tous ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

-Oui il ma parlé de la mort de sa mère à cause d'un cancer, du suicide de son père et de ses problèmes de santé il y a eux quelques années.

-Tu sais, Sora t'aime vraiment.

Pourquoi il me dit ça...? Je le regarde en froncent légèrement les sourcils. Lui sourit en tenant la main gauche de Sora juste devant son visage.

-Il a mit plus d'un an avant de nous en parler à Roxas et moi. Il n'accordait pas sa confiance aussi facilement que maintenant. Vous formez un très beau couple.

_Couple...?_

C'est vrai que Sora et moi sortons ensemble, depuis plusieurs semaines, mais...

Un couple... c'est deux personnes qui s'aime. Mais est-ce que j'aime Sora? Depuis que je l'ai rencontré ma vie à changé, j'ai l'impression, que c'est comme _avant._

_Avant _que j'entre de l'Organisation XIII. Sora m'aime...

Depuis qu'il ma dit ses sentiments en chanson, j'ai arrêté de penser à Vanitas. Il faut que j'oublie Vanitas il ne m'aime pas comme je _l'aimais_.

La voix de Sora me manque... Je ferme fortement les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

Voient que je suis au bord des larmes Ventus me tend un mouchoir, et sort pour me laisser seul avec Sora. Dès que j'entends la porte ce fermer j'éclate en sanglot, je serre sa main froide, qui est normalement si chaleureuse. Je commence à chanter:

_Captured effortlessly___  
___That's the way it was___  
___Happened so naturally___  
___I did not know it was love___  
___The next thing I felt was you___  
___Holding me close___  
___What was I gonna do___  
___I let myself go_

_And now we're flyin' through the stars___  
___I hope this night will last forever_

_Ain't nobody___  
___Loves me better___  
___Makes me happy___  
___Makes me feel this way___  
___Ain't nobody___  
___Loves me better than you_

_I've been waitin' for you___  
___It's been so long___  
___I knew just what I would do___  
___When I heard your song___  
___You filled my heart with a kiss___  
___Ya gave me freedom___  
___You knew I could not resist___  
___I needed someone_

_And now we're flyin' through the stars___  
___I hope this night will last forever___  
___Oh oh oh oh_

_Ain't nobody___  
___Loves me better___  
___Makes me happy___  
___Makes me feel this way___  
___Ain't nobody___  
___Loves me better than you_

_At first you put your arms around me___  
___Then you put your charms around me___  
___I can't resist this sweet surrender___  
___On a night so warm and tender___  
___We stare into each other's eyes___  
___And what we see is no surprise___  
___Got a feeling most with treasure___  
___And a love so deep we cannot measure_

_Ain't nobody___  
___Loves me better___  
___Makes me happy___  
___Makes me feel this way___  
___Ain't nobody___  
___Loves me better than you_

_Ain't nobody___  
___Loves me better___  
___Makes me happy___  
___Makes me feel this way___  
___Ain't nobody___  
___Loves me better than you_

Je veux tellement entendre de nouveau ta si jolie voix. La chanson qu'il m'avait chanter je l'ai apprise par cœur pour quand il se réveillera. On pourra la chanter ensemble...

J'ai mal aux yeux à force de me les frotter pour effacer mes larmes.

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Xion.

Je suis assise dans les escaliers de secours en dehors d'un l'immeuble. J'ai une mission d'assassinat aujourd'hui. Seul les membres de l'Organisation XIII, qui y sont depuis cinq ans peuvent avoir ce genre de mission. Riku, Vanitas, Demyx, et Roxas n'auront pas ce genre de mission, ils ont bien de la chance... enfin ce n'est qu'une question de temps...

L'homme que je doit tuer s'appelle Hayner. Quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui arrive dans ma direction. Il est comme on ma décrit. Je saute de quelques mètres et arrive devant lui. Il semple un peu surprit par mon apparition, je souri.

-Tu doit être Xion.

-Oui et toi Hayner.

-C'est juste (il secoue la mallette qu'il tien à la main droite)

Je fais quelques pas vers lui et essaye de prendre la mallette de force, mais il est plus rapide et l'éloigne de moi. Il fait non de la tête, il m'agace déjà.

-Prouve moi que tu fais vraiment partie de l'Organisation XIII.

Je pousse un gros soupire, je défais me braguette et baisse un peu mon slim en jean, jusqu'à ce que mon tatouage soit visible. Je suis rouge de honte. Sans même voir son visage, je sais qu'il a un sourire pervers. Je monte vite mon pantalon, et me mord la lèvre fortement. J'ose à peine le regarder maintenant.

Je tourne mon visage et vois qu'il c'est approche de moi. Cette fois c'est moi qui recule. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis contre le mur, et lui coller à moi.

-Jolis cuisse, je pourrai les avoir un jours ?

Quel pervers, même si c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignons. Il est mince, les cheveux d'un blond, il fait pratiquement ma taille, ses yeux son claire et ses lèvres luisante. Je me mord la lèvre inférieure sensuellement et détourne le regard en rougissent.

-Rien de moi ne sera à toi.

-Même si je te pais.

-Je ne suis pas une pute, je ne veux rien de toi. Je veux juste cette mallette que tu tien. (je le regarde dans les yeux)

-Peut être que si tu me suis je ta la donnerai.

-Peut être que si tu me la donne avant je te suivrai.

-Je ne te crois pas.

On se regardent une bonne minute avant qu'il ne fasse un pas en arrière. Il me regarde avec ses yeux percent. Plus je le vois plus je le trouve beau. Il a quel age?

-T'as quel age?

-Je te le dirai si tu me suis.

-Bon, j'te suis.

On marchent quelques mètres avant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

-Tu ne te demande pas où je t'emmène?

-Non. Je devrais m'inquiéter?

Je fixe ses lèvres luisantes, avec envie.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut t'arriver là où je t'emmène.

-Je serais me défendre.

-Vraiment? même contre moi?

-évidement, je pourrais même te casser le poignet et deux temps trois mouvements, je pourrai t'assommer en te donnent un coup derrière la nuque, t'asphyxier et balancer ton corps dans, une foret.

-C'est sûr que tu fais partie de l'Organisation. J'en suis certain!

Je ne lui dis rien et continue à le suivre. Ont arrivent devant une maison abandonnée. Je m'arrête, il s'arrête et me fixe.

-Qu'est qui y a?

-Il est hors de question que je rentre dans cette maison.

-T'a pas le choix (il secoue la mallette)

Je cours vers lui coup et le plaque violemment contre le mur. Et place mon avant bras sur son cou. Il n'a même pas l'aire d'avoir peur.

-Comment je peux faire pour avoir cette mallette, sans que tu fasse des histoires?

-Un combat.

-... un combat?

-Je connais ta mission.

-C'est impossible. (j'appuie un peu plus sur sa gorge)

-Si, tu doit me tuer et prendre cette mallette, n'est ce pas?

J'opine. J'enlève mon avant bras de sa gorge et me recule d'un pas.

-tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dis-je.

-Ce combat dira qui garde la mallette. Bien sûr c'est un combat-

-... à mort. Si je gagne je garde la mallette et je réussie ma mission?

-Oui.

-C'est gagné d'avance.

-Ne me prend pas de haut.

-C'est pas de ma faute si t'es aussi bas.

Il grogne, lâche un juron et pose la mallette sur le sol. C'est vrai, j'appréhende un peu, mais il ne faut pas que je lui montre ma peur de tuer de nouveau quelqu'un... C'est ce que l'organisation ma apprit.

J'engage le combat. Je lui donne un coup de poing dans la figure, prend ses cheveux et le force à ce baissez. Je lui donne plusieurs coup de genoux dans le ventre . J'ai envie d'arrêter ça! Je ne veux pas le tuer! Je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joue. Je lâche ses cheveux, il chancelle, cache du sang. Mon cœur se serre. Je lui est fais mal aux cotes...? Il respire lourdement. Je me mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Soudain j'entends un bruit derrière moi je me retourne et regarde autours de moi. Avant de revenir sur Hayner, je reçois un un coup de pied dans le ventre, je me tord. Il me donne un coup de poing dans le figure encore plus fort que moi. Je sang s'accumule dans ma bouche, je le crache.

Je lui donne un coup derrière le genoux il tombe, je lui donne encore un coup de pied, il est cette fois complètement au sol. Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui avant qu'il ne ce lève, et lui donne des coups dans le visage. Je vois son visage se déformer à chaque coup que je lui donne. Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues et tombent de mon menton pour atterrie sur le visage de Hayner. Pourquoi il ne fait rien? Pourquoi il ne ce défend pas? Il veux vraiment que je lui prenne sa vie comme ça? Soudain il prend ma main, je tremble... sanglote. Il pose ma main, sur sa gorge.

-Tu... tu veux v-vraiment mourir?

-T'a pas reçu cette mission pour rien.

-Mais-

-Vas-y! ( il crache un peu de sang)

Il a du mal à respirer. Je serre ma main sur sa gorge livide. Je vois de plus en plus flou à cause de mes larmes. Il n'essaie pas de résister et ce laisse mourir tranquillement, comme si il avait toujours attendu que ce jours arrive. Peut être que c'est pas une si mauvaise chose alors...?

Il ne respire plus, ne cligne plus de yeux. Je reste assise sur lui pendant au moins cinq minutes. Je regarde mes mains, elles sont taché de sang, de _son_ sang. Je le regarde son si beau visage est taché de sang...

Quel age il _avait_?

Je me frotte le visage, mon visage doit maintenant être recouvert de sang. Je me retourne à toute vitesse quand j'entends un bruit sourd derrière moi. Il y a un garçon, dès qu'il croise mon regard il s'enfuit en fessent tomber son sac dans la précipitation.

Bizarrement je ne cherche même pas à l'arrêter. Je me remet sur mes deux jambes et fixe un court instant le corps sans vie de Hayner. Prend la mallette, avant de partir en direction d'où venais le garçon. Je prend le sac qu'il à fais tomber par terre. C'est un sac d'étudiant.

Il faut vite que je rentre à la base. Mais je ne peut pas y aller le visage tacher de sang. Il faut que je prenne une douche. Je vais aller chez Axel, c'est sa maison qui est le plus près de ma position actuel.

Je courre jusqu'à chez Axel en sanglotant, je frappe trois coups à la porte. Dès que je cligne des yeux je revois le visage de Hayner, le sang qu'il a...

C'est Roxas qui m'ouvre, il me fais tous de suite entré quand il me voit tacher de sang des pied à la tête. Il met ses mains sur mes épaules tremblante.

-Xion, qu'est ce qui c'est passé?! Qu'est ce que t'a?

Je sanglote encore plus je m'effondre par terre. Roxas me prend dans ses bras, et me dit que ça va bien ce passer. Je sais que ça va mal ce passer mais je ne dis rien. Je le serre contre moi, et pleure toute les larmes de mon corps. Soudain j'entends des pas venir par ici, puis s'arrêter. C'est Axel.

-Tu devrais la laisser prendre une douche Rox.

-Hein mais-

-Pour l'instant elle ne pourra rien nous dire t'as vu son état?

Rox me fixe avec inquiétude. Je tremble comme une feuille, et je suis recouvert de sang et de larmes. Il met ses mains sur mes épaules et me force à ma levée et à lâcher le sac de l'étudient et la mallette. Il m'emmène dans la salle de bain. Ses mains son crispée sur mes épaules. Je tremble toujours comme une feuille quand il me laisse seul, avec moi-même. Je ferme la porte sans la verrouiller, je me regarde dans le miroir, en réalité je n'est pas tend de sang que ça sur le visage. J'enlève mes vêtements que je laisse sur le sol, puis entre dans la douche. Je regarde mon tatouage, je rentre mes ongles dans me peau et commence à me griffer.

Je ne veux plus de ça! Je veux être libre!

Ma cuisse commence à devenir rouge, je rentre encore plus mes ongle, je commence à saigner. Je regarde le bout de mes doigts, du sang. C'est rien comparé au sang de Hayner que j'ai eu sur les main. Je regarde l'eau mélanger au sang partir.

-Xion je peux entrer?

C'est Roxas.

-Non je suis toute nue n'ouvre pas.

J'arrête l'eau et sort de la cabine de douche. Je m'approche de la porte et l'ouvre un peu, pour le laisser apercevoir que mon visage. Il est tous rouge et détourne le regard. Il me tend des vêtements. Ce sont les siens? Il ne serons pas trop grands?

Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensés il me dit:

-Ce sont les miens ils devront t'aller comme on fait pratiquement la même taille.

-M-merci.

Fin POV Xion.

OoOoO

Début POV Riku.

Quand je sort je m'éclaircis la gorge, j'ai la voix grasse parce que j'ai beaucoup pleurer. Quand la porte se ferme, je vois Cloud s'approcher de moi. Il est livide , ses lèvres son un peu gonflé des cernes sous les yeux et ses paupière sont toute rouge. Je me tourne et commence à partir, mais il me retient. Il me dit qu'il veux me parler, on s'assoit.

Il me fais de la peine, je n'imagine pas la douleur qu'il doit avoir. Sora m'avais beaucoup parlé de lui, apparemment Cloud est très protecteur, attentionné et surtout gentil.

-C'est toi Riku.

-Oui, comment connais-tu mon nom?

-Sora me parlait s'en arrêt de toi. Il ma même dit que vous sortiez ensemble.

-ça ne te gène pas que je sorte avec ton frère?

-Me gêner? Tu veux dire le fais que tu sois un garçon et lui aussi?

-Oui.

-Non ça ne me gène pas. Je veux juste le bonheur de Sora. Et il est plus qu'heureux avec toi.

Je souri et baisse la tête. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. Sora m'aime tellement.

-Sora est aussi très heureux quand il me parle de toi Cloud.

-à bon?

-Oui, il ma beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu l'air d'être un frère formidable.

Il rougit un peu, et passe une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je me lève il me regarde un instant.

-Il va se réveiller, dit-je.

-J'espère.

Je met ma main sur son épaule et la serre légèrement.

-Il va ce réveiller. J'en suis sûr.

Il enlève ma main d'un revers de main. Il semble triste.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passez après son accident...

-Alors dit le moi.

-Le conducteur s'est enfuit après l'avoir percuté.

Quoi! Le conducteur n'a même pas eu le courage d'appeler une ambulance! Je serre tellement mes poings que j'ai l'impression que mes ongles son rentrés dans ma paume. ça veux dire que c'est Cloud qui a trouvé le corps de Sora après ce qu'il lui est arrivé...?

-Putain! Sora réveille toi!

Des paires d'yeux se tourne vers moi, y compris ceux de Cloud. Mes yeux son baignés de larmes de tristesse. Sora réveille toi. S'il te plais je t'aime! Te voir allonger sans bouger, j'ai l'impression que tu es mort.

Je ne veux pas supporter ça plus longtemps!

Soudain Cloud me prend dans ses bras. Je le connais à peine, je ne l'avais même jusqu'à maintenant jamais vu. Mais en faite j'avais surtout besoin que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras et me dis que tous ira bien. Cependant j'aurai aimer que se soit Vanitas.

Avant de m'en aller je demande à Cloud de me passez son numéro, il me le donne sans une once d'hésitation, il ressemble tellement à Sora.

_« Sora je t'aime... »_

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Xion.

J'ai envie de voir Riku ! Pourquoi il n'est pas là... ? Je prend une grande inspiration puis sort et va voir Axel et Roxas, ils sont dans le salon. Je fais des petit pas, quand j'entre dans dans le salon je voit Roxas assit accoter de Axel et ses genoux replié et sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Axel. Dès que Roxas me voit il lève la tête.

-Xion ça va ?

-O-oui ça va mieux. Merci.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? (me demande Axel, en me regardent dans le blanc des yeux)

-Euh je...

Je baisse la tête et regarde mes mains, je revoit son sang tacher mes mains, son visage , mes mains sur sa gorge... Je commence à voûtée mon dos, à sangloter et à tomber par terre. Bizarrement Axel me prend dans ses bras avant que je ne soit par terre. Il me serre tellement fort que j'ai un peu mal au cotes. Il me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille :

-Tous ira bien ma belle.

Vu l'état dans lequel je suis il doit savoir ce qui c'est passer. Malgré mes sanglot je souri. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrêté de m'appelle comme ça, je ne veux pas avoir Roxas et encore moins Larxene sur mon dos. J'essaie de me calmer, et de ne pas montré ma tristesse. Ne pas montré mes crainte et ma peur c'est ce que l'Organisation XIII, m'inspire pourtant.

Je repousse Axel gentiment et lui dit que ca va mieux avec un sourire tellement faux qu'il n'y crois sûrement pas. Il me force sur le sofa. Roxas est à ma droite et Axel est à ma gauche. Roxas me regarde tristement il ne doit sûrement pas savoir ce qui ce passe. Soudain Axel se lève et pare dans la cuisine sans un mot. Je me tortille les doigts en attendent qu'il revienne. Roxas se penche vers moi, il va s'en doute me poser des question, normal après tous.

-Tu à tuer quelqu'un... ? Tous ce sang...

-Oui (dit-je à voix basse je me demande même si il ma entendus)

-C'est horrible... ce que vous fait endurer l'organisation. C'est un cauchemar.

-Un vrai cauchemar... J'aimerai tellement que mon rêve devienne réalité, et signe enfin l'arrête mon cauchemar qui dure depuis 6 ans...

-Xion c'est quoi ton rêve ?

Je souri et le regarde dans les yeux. Roxas me fixe en froncent les sourcils. Je me demande si il _aura_ le même rêve que moi quand il aura tuer quelqu'un. J'arrête de jouer avec mes doigts et pose mes main à plats sur mes genoux. Et le regarde dans les yeux.

-C'est de quitter l'Organisation XIII.

Il écarquilles les yeux puis me fais un grand sourire, qui me fais rougir légèrement.

-C'est un beau rêve. Tu crois que va réussir à le réaliser ?

Là c'est moi qui est plutôt étonner, je m'apprête à lui répondre quand Axel reviens avec trois verre. Du thé glacé, ma boisson préféré, Axel s'en est souvenu. Je lui souri. Il pose les trois verres sur la table.

-Merci Axel, dit-je en même temps que Roxas.

Je commence à boire tous comme Roxas. Axel lui avant de s'asseoir va chercher la mallette et le sac que j'avais aussi pris. Il s'assoit accoter de moi et commence à examiner la mallette.

-Tu devais aussi récupérer ça je suis pose.

-Oui. C'était ma mission, mais il y a eu un problème.

-Un... problème ? me demande Roxas.

-Quel genre de problème? me demande Axel.

J'ai honte de leurs dire que j'ai été vu. Normalement j'aurai du accomplir cette mission comme les autre c'est à dire son aucun problème. Que va dire Xemnas si il est au courant ? Je prend une grande inspiration puis leurs dit.

-J'ai été aperçu. Quand je l'es remarqué il s'est enfuit et à laissé son sac.

-Quoi... ?

Roxas est surpris quant à Axel lui est juste horrifié parce qu'il sait ce qui va ce passer si Xemnas l'apprend. Roxas me demande alors le sac, il semble l'avoir déjà vu, il fouille à l'intérieur. Il en sort une carte, c'est carte de self. Et un carnet.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais c'est un gars de ma classe.

-Qui... ? Demandais-je timidement.

-Joshua.

-Tu connais son adresse je doit aller le voir, c'est urgent.

-Elle est marqué sur son carnet.

Je le prend et lit plusieurs fois l'adresse, comme si je ne voulais jamais l'oublié. Je me lève et est retenu pare Axel. Je ne me retourne pas.

-Où tu compte aller ?

Il y a quelques seconde qui s écoule avant que je lui réponde.

-Le voir.

Je dégage ma main, prend je sac de se dénommé Joshua et pare. Je n'est même pas eu l'occasion de répondre à la question de Roxas concernent mon rêve.

_« C'est un beau rêve. Tu crois que va réussir à le réaliser ? »_

Le ciel commence à s'assombrir, je coure quand je pense être à la bonne rue je regarde les boites aux lettres, par chance je trouve tous de suite. Je recule de quelques pas et regarde sa maison, c'est un gosse de riche. Sa maison est encore plus grande que celle de Vanitas et Axel, de plus il à un grand jardin et un portail. Je fais le tour de la maison il y a pas un bruit. Je recule de plusieurs mettre quand je vois le portail s'ouvrir et une voiture commencer à y entre une chevrolet noir avec les vitres teinter.

Dès que la voiture est complètement entré, et que le portail commence à ce fermer je rentre. Je me cache derrière la végétation, je regarde la voiture deux personnes en sorte, une dame très élégante en sorte et un homme en costume. Dès qu'ils entrent dans la maison, je serre la brettelle de son sac et commence à courir jusqu'à la maison. Vu l'extérieur de la maison ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il y ai des caméras. Je regarde en hauteur, puis avance.

Où est sa chambre soudain je vois une lumière s'éteindre au première étage. Je monte sur la voiture pied nus et tien mes chaussure à talon dans ma main et essaye de d'atteindre le rebord de la fenêtre. J'allai presque l'atteindre, quand la voiture commence à sonné. Merde !

Je me mord nerveusement la lèvre puis descend et fais le tours de la maison. J'entends des pas, puis ils s'éloigne. Je soupire, il faut que je trouve une solution pour entré.

Il y a une fenêtre au ré-de-chausser qui est ouverte j'y jette un coup d'œil, c'est la cuisine et il y a personne. C 'est ma chance il ne faut pas que je la rate. J'entre une jambes puis l'autre. J'ouvre la porte il y a personne, je sorte et cours à la vitesse de la lumière vers la pièce qui était allumé. Je referme vite et dans le plus grand silence la porte.

J'observe ce qu'il y a autours de moi, c'est bien sa chambre je ne me suis pas trompée. On ne dirai même pas une chambre d'ado tous est parfait. Il y a pas un seul plis sur son lit, les livres sur son bureau son par ordre alphabétique, pas une seul saleté sur le sol et pas une seul chose sur le mur. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas d'âme cette chambre...

Je m'assoie sur le lit, et attend. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après que j'entends des bruis de pas. Je me met derrière la porte. Elle s'ouvre et Joshua rentre, et ferme la porte. Il ne ma toujours pas remarqué, je le plaque contre la porte maintenant fermer. Il est horrifié. J'espère qu'il ne me prend pas pour une tueuse en série. Je met mon avant bras droit sur sa gorge et ma main gauche sur sa bouche.

-T'a pas intérêt à crier (j'appuie un peu plus sur sa gorge)

Il hoche vivement la tête. Je recule et m'assoie sur son lit. Il ne fais pas un pas vers moi. Je le regarde peiner. Je me lève et lui tant son sac. Il fais quelques pas timidement vers moi, et prend son sac, puis recule.

-Je... je vous est vu.

-Oui je sais.

-Vous allez me faire quoi?

-Rien. Pourquoi ?

-Je serai capable de tous dire à la police.

-Qu'est ce que je doit faire pour acheter ton silence?

Il déglutit, je me lève et fais quelque pas vers lui.

-Si vous trouvez la personne qui a tuer les parents de Neku Sakuraba, je ne dirais rien.

-D'accord.

Je m'avance jusqu'à sa fenêtre ouverte et m'apprête à sauter. Cependant il me dit une chose qui retient mon attention.

-Vu que tu ne me fais rien, je suppose que tu doit avoir un tant sois peu de gentillesse . Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui a fais ça, et je n'est pas envie de savoir... De plus, la prochaine fois que te viens entre par la porte.

-Mais, t'es parents vont ce demandez qui je suis...

-Mes parents ne me connaisse pas, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils ne savent même pas en quel classe je suis, donc ils croirons sûrement que t'es une camarade de classe ou... ma petite amie.

Je ne répond rien et saute.

Fin POV Xion.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Quelques minutes après que Xion soit partie, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Axel m'avait proposé de m'accompagner mais je lui est dis que je voulais rester seul. Je marche, mais je ne sais même pas où je vais. Ça fais plus de dix minutes que je marche, et j'arrive devant l'hôpital.

_Sora..._

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, quand il arrive un homme en descend, il est grand et il a des long cheveux gris. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur, et monte à l'étage.

Il n'y a pas Cloud... il est sans doute rentré. J'entre dans la chambre de Sora. Il est toujours dans la même position, allonger et immobile. Je m'assoit sur la chaise juste accoter et commence a parler a Sora _encore_ endormit, quand je remarque un papier sur la table d'accoter.

Je prend le papier, et fronce les sourcil.

_Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre!_

Qui à déposé ça pour Sora? Je le repose sur la table, contrarié. Je soupire, je regarde le visage de Sora.

-Tu sais Sora aujourd'hui j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose que même Ventus ne connais pas (je prend sa main et entremêles mes doigts aux sien) je suis le numéro XIII de l'Organisation XIII. Ne dis rien à Ventus d'accord, j'ai pas envie qu'il soit au courant. Tu gardera ça pour toi tu me le promet? Et promet moi de vite te réveiller.

Je lui souri, serre fort sa main et pare. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je lui ai dis. Je suis plus serin. J'en avais marre de rien devoir leurs dire, leurs cacher une chose aussi impotente. Avant de partir je regarde encore une fois le bout de papier sur la table.

Qu'est ce que Sora ne sait pas ?

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Axel.

Larxene est une fois de plus venu chez moi sans me prévenir. Heureusement qu'elle ne viens pas pour me draguer ou un truc du genre, parce que je n'est pas la tête à ça. Elle est assise juste accoter de moi, les jambes croisées et décolleter qui laisse voir presque toute sa poitrine généreuse.

-Tu sais Xemnas était très énervé quand il a su que Vanitas t'a accompagné chez Xehanort.

-Je pouvais pas dire non à Vanitas.

-Ta bien fais de l'amener . Il ne t'aurai pas lâcher avec ça celui-la (elle ri). D'ailleurs ta à bien verser du Simili dans tous ce qu'il a.

-Oui, j'en est mit quelques gouttes comme c'est plutôt fort.

-Il va être à l'agonie le pauvre (avec un sourire moqueur et faux)

Bizarrement je souri. Cette enflure ne fera plus rien à personne ! Larxene se lève je la suis du regard. Elle a pas prit un peu de poitrine c'est dernier temps ? Je secoue la tête pour essayer de ne pas poser mes yeux ses seins.

-J'ai eu une nouvelle mission. Tu ne va jamais trouver en quoi elle consiste.

-Attend que je réfléchisse. D'assassinat ?

-Non.

-De repérage ?

-C'est un peu près ça. Je doit aller dans le Manoir Oblivion.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui pourrai y avoir dans le Manoir Oblivion ?

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe la-bat ?

-Apparemment il y a quelques dossier sur l'organisation qui n'y son plus.

-Comment ça ce fait ?

-J'en sais rien mais je vais aller y faire un tours soir au demain. D'ailleurs ta à dit à Roxas ce qu'est le Manoir Oblivion ?

-Non tu crois que je devrais lui en parler ?

-Oui ce serai bien qu'il le sache, après toi il fais parti des notre maintenant.

Je m'affale sur le sofa et lui souri.

-Depuis quand tu es gentille avec lui.

Elle se met à rougir et commence à partir. Quand la porte se referme je soupire et me lève. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche me ferai le plus grand bien.

J'enlève mes vêtements, je regarde mon tatouage. Je commence à me griffer de plus en plus fort. Je veux l'enlever ! Je veux qu'il disparaisse.

_Reno pourquoi t'es pas là..._

J'arrête de griffé ma peau quand je vois je commencer à avoir du sang sur les ongles. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon tatouage sur ma hanche.

_Toujours là..._

Je fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

J'aimerai tellement que Reno soit là, j'aimerai tellement que nous ne fessions jamais partie de cette organisation de malheur ! Je repense à Roxas, je l'es fais souffrir en le fessent entré dans l'Organisation XIII. Il doit souffrir a cause de moi. À cause de moi il a dû avoir un tatouage et passer un teste auquel il aurai pu mourir. Je n'aurai pas supporter la mort de Reno Tifa et encore moins celle de Roxas.

Je l'aime à mourir ce nain.

Je commence à pleurer, mais chasse vite mes larmes. Je ne doit pas montré ma peur, c'est ce que l'organisation ma apprit.

J'arrête l'eau et plonge mon corps. Je plonge aussi me tête dans l'eau. Une fois tous mon corps plonger dans l'eau je ferme les yeux et coupe ma respiration. J'aimerai être un poison être dans la mer infini, couper de monde des humains et de leurs dictature et de la loi du plus fort. Dommage que cette loi est aussi dans la mer, les petit poisson son la proie de plus gros. Je suis la proie de l'Organisation XIII et je n'arrive pas à me libérer de ses filet.

Je sors de mes penser quand une personne me sort brutalement de l'eau. Je met quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui ce passe. C'est Roxas, il à les yeux écarquiller remplit de larme, les lèvres tremblante Et les joue cramoisie

J'ai l'air idiot maintenant, je baisse la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il serre un peu plus son étreinte.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire idiot !

-...

-En tous cas ne recommence plus. J'ai eu peur je pensais que-.

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase je passe mes bras sous ses bras et le fais rentré dans la baignoire, de l'eau en sort en va sur le sol. Il se retrouve à quatre patte sur moi. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'exprimer, je l'embrasse, il répondit au baiser et presse un peu son genoux contre sur mon entre-jambe. Je rend le baiser.

-Tu sais, je ne voulais pas me noyer.

-à bon... ?

Il rougit et fais une bouche en cul de poule, trop mignons. Il me regarde ensuite droit dans les yeux, et fronce légèrement les sourcil, et mord négligemment sa lèvre.

-Tu ma vraiment fais peur. Tu ne respirais même pas.

Je lui souris et le prend dans mes bras quand cette fois il est assit à califourchon sur moi. Je ne lui aura jamais ça, je tien beaucoup trop à lui.

-Roxas tu te souviens de la chose que je t'avais dit quand tu ma dit que tu m'aimais ?

-... que tu m'aimais aussi et que tu me protégerai.

Je met mes main sur ses joue et mes mon visage à quelque centimètres du mien. Je sens sa respiration chaude sur mes lèvres et sur ma clavicule.

-ça na pas changer je t'aimerai toujours et te protégerai.

Il me sourit et colle son front au mien et me regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux son toujours aussi magnifique.

-Comment veux-tu que je te protège si je ne suis pas avec toi.

Il dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de lécher ma lèvres inférieur.

-Je t'aime, idiot (en posent sa tête sur mon torse)

-Comme ça « idiot » je suis plus intelligent que toi je te rappelle.

D'un seul coup Roxas pince un de mes téton. J'essaye de ne pas crier, mais un son s'échappe de ma bouche.

-Tu disais ( en me fixant d'un air sévère) ?

-Je disais qu'on devrai vite sortir si tu ne veux pas tomber malade.

Fin POV Axel.

Début POV Roxas.

Après ce qui c'est passer dans la salle de bain je suis inquiet dès que Axel est seul. J'ai peur qu'il recommence ce qu'il à fais un peu plus tôt. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux humide qui brouille ma vu, puis me laisse tomber sur lui cuisse douce d'Axel.

Je regarde la télé, Axel avais bizarrement insister pour qu'on regarde le journal, alors que j'avais proposer qu'on regarde Grey's Anatomy. Je sens lentement sa main parcourir ma hanche puis mon flan et pour finir mon épaule, qu'il caresse ensuite avec son pousse. Je frotte encore plus contre sa cuisse, pour lui montré que j'aime quand il me touche comme ça. C'est ces petit geste de rien du tous que j'aime beaucoup.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur le journal. Apparemment il y a quelqu'un qui est mort d'une hémorragie par tous ses orifices, et on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Je me redresse brutalement quand j'entends de qui il s'agit.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Xion.

Je suis sorti du bureau de Xemnas et air dans le couloir depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Il avais l''air de contrôler sa colère tellement il était énervé. Heureusement que je ne lui est pas parler de Joshua. Je lui avais juste dis que j'avais eu l'impression d'être observer. Quand je m'apprête enfin à aller dans ma chambre je surprend une discussion entre Larxene et Zexion.

-Comment ça ce fais que t'es la clé du Manoir Oblivion ?

-J'y suis aller hier.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour dépose un dossier de la mission que j'ai eu avec Demyx hier.

Fin POV Xion.

OoOoO

Début POV Cloud.

Je tien ferment la main froide de Sora avec mes deux mains. J'ai verser au moins un litre de larmes depuis que je l'ai vu dans cet états. Je veux qu'il se réveille! Tous le monde nous a abandonner, mais je m'en foutais, comme j'étais avec toi! Je ne veux pas être seul, je veux que tu te réveille et qu'on vive comme avant!

-Sora s'te-plais réveille-toi! Tant à vu d'autre non!? Ne me laisse pas seul !

Fin POV Cloud.

Fin Chapitre 23.


	24. Chapter 24

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Réponse aux review:

Nina: Moi aussi je t'aime! ^^ Tant mieux si tu as eu beaucoup d'émois! A chaque review tu me dis que c'est cute, ça me fais trop plaisir! *^* Et c'est pas fini pour la tristesse... Putain t'as phrase pour Riku ma mit K.O j'étais morte de rire! On verra BEAUCOUP Zexion et Demyx vers la fin, mais pas maintenant malheureusement. Feeling? ça le sera peut être un peu plus dans ce chapitre! ^^

Dracodemon: Crois moi, moi aussi j'attendais ce moment! ^^ Oui enfin, vous attendiez tous ce moment! Peut que oui peut être que non... hi hi hi! On va voir si Larxene va t'écouter. C'est vrai, cette habitude ne changera jamais!

Le chapitre est beaucoup plus court que le précédent mais bon j'espère qu'il sera toute aussi bien! ^^

* * *

Début Chapitre 25.

Deux semaines plus tare.

Début POV Cloud.

J'arrive en courant dans la chambre de Sora. Ce matin très tôt j'ai reçu un appelle de l'hôpital m'informant qu'il est réveillé.

Dès que j'ouvre la porte, je vois Sora debout près de sa fenêtre. Il se retourne, et me sourit. J'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve.

J'ai tellement rêvé qu'il se réveille...

Je fais de grands pas et le prend dans mes bras. Je dépose un baisé sur le haut de son crane.

Il est vraiment là... avec moi.

-Cloud je suis réveillé maintenant.

-O-oui.

Il passe ses bras autours de moi et commence à pleurer. Mes yeux commence à s'humidifier, puis des larmes en sorte. Je serre encore plus fort Sora contre moi. Je frotte son dos, ses cheveux on perdu de leurs éclat chocolat. J'essaie d'arrêter de pleurer et desserre mon étreinte. Il faut que je me rappel des paroles du médecin, elle ma dit que je devais le laisser se reposer.

J'aide Sora à remonter sur son lit, quand il me lâche. Il à l'air tellement fatiguer qu'il commence déjà à s'assoupir.

-Comment tu vas Cloud ?

-Je... je vais mieux maintenant que toi tu es réveiller. Moi, Riku et tes amis on s'inquiétaient tellement pour toi.

-Merci. Riku, est venu lui aussi ?

-Oui il venait pratiquement tous les jours puis il est venu de moins en moins. À chaque fois qu'il venait il chantait une chanson, il disait que peut être ça allai t'aider à te réveiller.

Il sourit faiblement , et ce frotte les yeux pour rester éveiller. Il devrait arrêter de s'inquiéter pour nous alors que c'est lui le plus important. Il baisse un peu la tête et fixe un point invisible sur ses mains jointe.

-Combien de temps j'ai été... dans cette état ?

-Plus de deux semaines.

-... j'ai de la chance.

-Hein ?

De la chance...? en quoi on pourrait avoir de la chance quand on reste plus de deux semaines dans le coma ?

-Il a des gens qui n'ont pas cette chance, de rester _que_ deux semaines dans le coma. Il y en n'a qui y reste des années, ou même qui ne ce réveille pas et qui finisse par être débranché.

-... je n'aurai jamais accepté qu'on te débranche.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi, et me fais sourire.

-Même si je n'avais aucune chance de me réveillé ?

Bizarrement je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je baisse un peu la tête et commence à réfléchir. Si il avait aucune chance de ce réveiller, le débrancher ne changera rien, à pare que je n'entendrai plus le « bipe » m'informent que son cœur bat toujours et qu'il est vivant!

-Évidemment!

Il me fais un sourire bouche ouverte. Puis s'allonge bien sur son lit et regarde par la grande fenêtre.

-D'ailleurs Cloud, ne dit pas encore à Riku Ventus et Rox que je me suis réveillé. J'ai pas envie qu'ils me voilent comme ça. S'il te plais...

-... D'accord. Mais Sora dit moi ce qui c'est passé ce, jours là.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus trop. Mais je crois que je suis sortie à cause de quelques chose qu'on m'avait envoyer. Je crois.

-ça te gène pas que je regarde sur ton téléphone une fois que je serai rentré ?

-Non. Mais je suis sûr de l'avoir eu quand je me suis fais renverser, il est cassé. D'ailleurs Cloud ta reçu d'autre lettre de menace depuis le temps.

Si plusieurs...

-Non j'ai rien reçu. Et Sora ne te mêle pas de ça d'accord ? C'est à moi de régler ça.

-... et tu va régler ça comment?

Fin POV Cloud.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Depuis plusieurs jours je fais que d'écouter la musique que Neku a composé. Je suis sortis avec Neku cette après midi, on a mangés ensemble et on est partie acheter quelques petite choses. Avec tous ce que j'ai gagné avec la mission que j'ai eu, j'ai même pus acheter quelque chose pour Sora et Axel.

Ça fait maintenant plus de deux semaines que Sora est dans le coma. Je me demande quand il se réveillera. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop fatiguer et ne sera pas amnésique.

Ça fais aussi plus de deux semaine que Xehanort est mort. Ventus était vraiment content, puis il c'est posé des questions... Il trouvait ça bizarre qu'il soit mort maintenant, et surtout comme ça. Les médecins, on commencés à parler de virus, puis de nouveau cancer, et ils ont abandonner leurs recherche en marquant sur l'acte de décès : mort inexpliquée. Ils n'avaient rien trouver dans son organisme...

Petit à petit Ventus revenait en cours. Ce que lui avait fait Xehanort l'avait vraiment anéantie, heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas violer. Je n'ose même pas imaginer.

Je dis au revoir à Neku puis rentre chez « nous ». Ça fais bizarre de dire chez nous, j'arrive pas à y croire, j'habite enfin avec Axel. Je suis déjà pressé de le retrouver.

Soudain je repense à ce qu'il avait fais quand je n'étais pas là. Je me dépêche de rentré. Les gens autours de moi doivent me prendre pour un fou, à courir dans la rue comme un cinglé.

À ma grande surprise quand je rentre je le vois allonger sur le sofa endormie. Je laisse tomber le sac, ferme la porte derrière moi et me dirige vers lui en ayant la respiration saccader. Je m'accroupis juste devant son visage défiguré à cause du cousin sous lequel reposait sa tête. Je passe ma main sur son visage, je touche la commissure de ses lèvres.

-J'ai pas envie de te perdre...

Je souri, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouverte. Je me lève et va prendre le sac que j'avais laisser sur le sol.

-Alors c'était comment avec ton ami dont je ne connais pas l'identité ?

Il n'était pas endormit quel fourbe !

-Tu ne dormais pas il y avait à peine deux secondes toi ?

-Je me suis réveillé dès que j'ai entendus la porte s'ouvrir. Je savais déjà que c'était toi.

Je rougis légèrement et commence à aller dans notre chambre. Ça fais bizarre de dire notre chambre aussi. Avant que je ne disparaisse de son champ de vision il m'interpelle.

-Roxy viens.

J'aime pas ce surnom, mais je le préfère à Roxychounet... Je traîne des pieds pour venir vers lui, toujours avec mon petit sac en plastique. Quand je suis juste devant lui il me prend la main en me renverse sur le sofa et me serre contre lui. Je le vois rougir tous comme moi.

-Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question. C'était bien avec ton ami ?

-Tu veux parler de Neku. Oui c'était une bonne journée, il est super sympas ( il grince des dents).

-Ah vraiment?

-Oui de plus je t'es acheter quelque chose.

Je me redresse et prend la petite boite rouge dans le sac et la lui tend. Il la regarde pendant quelques seconde puis me regarde. Je lui souri, j'espère qu'il va aimer,de plus Neku m'a un peu aider à choisir mais je vais pas le dire à Axel. Il vaut mieux non ? Il l'ouvre et semble stupéfait . Il me prend dans ses bras en me remercient. Je lui ai acheté un bracelet pandora rouge. Axel le met à son poignet et le fixe encore une fois.

Il semble l'adorer, tend mieux. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre très fort. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est la première chose que je lui offre, ça doit être surtout pour ça qu'il est content. Il m'embrasse, je lui rend son baiser avec autant d'intensité et de douceur. Il colle son corps contre le mien, je frotte mon bassin contre le sien. Ses mains parcoure mon torse.

Soudain on entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je lâche un putain, puis continue à embrasser Axel. La personne à la porte insiste tellement que je me demande si c'est urgent. Je me redresse un peu, je suis à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

-C'est peut être urg-

-ça attendra.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les mienne et nous reprenons notre baiser langoureux. Je me redresse et enlève mon t-shirt, Axel semble surprit, puis fait un sourire malicieux.

-Je crois me souvenir que tu étais plutôt pudique, non ?

-Je n'est plus rien à te cacher Axel, et surtout pas mon corps.

-C'est bizarre.

-De quoi ?

-Juste cette phrase, me donne envie coucher, maintenant.

Aussi bizarre qui soit je suis content qu'il me dise ça, parce que je sais qu'il ne la jamais dit à Larxene. Je me doute que Axel a déjà eu plusieurs petites amies avant moi, mais qu'il y ai Larxene parmi elles me mettrais en colère.

Les mains de Axel malaxe mes fesses, je gémis légèrement, et il fais ça par dessus mon pantalon. Il le fait exprès il sait que j'aime encore plus ça quand nos peau son en contacts, alors il ne le fais pas. Il veux que je le lui demande, mais je ne le ferai pas, il craquera avant moi, je le sais.

Même pas cinq secondes après Axel passe ses doigts brûlent sous mon boxeur. J'ai la respiration saccadé, je dépose quelques baisés sur lui. Il me dépose un suçons sur le cou. Il baisse un peu mon pantalon, et fais entré deux doigts en même temps, je pousse un petits cris. Je me suis un peu habitué à ce qu'il me pénètre comme ça, un peu brutalement sans me le dire. Il les met encore un peu plus en moi. Je n'est pas trop mal, comparer à son sexe c'est plus petit.

Axel n'avait jamais fais entré plus de deux doigts en moi, mais cette fois il en fais entrer un troisième, je cris son nom. Sur le coup la douleur est arriver, avec son autre main Axel me caresse du bout de ses doigts le creux de mon dos.

Il me consume... et je veux qu'il continue.

Je gémis son nom, mes doigts son crispés sur ses épaules. Je met ma tête à coter de son oreille droite, et lui mord la lobe de l'oreille, le suçote et la lèche, il dit mon nom d'une voix sensuelle. Il commence à être rouge écarlate comme ses cheveux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant rougir. C'est mignon à voir.

Avant que je dépose un suçon, j'entends pour une énième fois des coups à la porte.

-Si on ouvre maintenant la personne nous laissera tranquille.

Il ose les épaules.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Xion.

Depuis une dizaine de minutes j'entends légèrement les gémissements de Axel et Roxas.

C'est super gênent. C'est au bout de dix minutes que la porte s'ouvre. C'est Roxas, il est tous rouge, et je vois un gros suçons sur son cou. Axel n'y est pas aller de mais morte avec lui. Il m'invite à rentrer la voix tremblante. Je m'installe sur le sofa, Roxas m'apporte un thé glacé. Bizarrement Axel n'est pas là.

-Axel n'est pas avec toi ?

-Si si il est là, il prend un bain.

-Ah d'accord. Ça tombe bien c'est toi que je veux voir.

-Moi ?

-Oui toi.

-Je t'écoute.

Il me fixe, et attend patiemment que je lui dise. Je bois une petite gorgé et garde le verre dans les mains. Je fixe le liquides, et les glaçons qu'il y a dedans. Sans le regarder, je commence à m'exprimer :

-Quand je suis partit voir Joshua, la personne qui me vu faire... Il ma fais en quelques sorte du chantage.

-Du chantage ? (il fronce les sourcils)

-Il ma dit qu'il ne dira rien, si je trouve qui a tuer les parents de Neku Sakuraba.

-Neku !

Je le regarde surprise de sa réponse. Il semble le connaître. C'est aussi un gars de sa classe ?

-Tu connais ce Neku Sakuraba ?

Il hoche la tête, je pose le verre à moitiez vide sur la table et le regard la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. J'ai l'impression qu'il hésite à me dire quelques chose, qui me serais utile, pour trouver qui est le tueur.

-Roxas si tu sais quelques chose qui pourra m'aider, il faut que tu me le dise.

_-Si on est deux on trouvera plus vite_ (il sourit et baisse la tête en disent cette phrase). Cette phrase je l'ai dis à Neku quand il ma demandé de l'aider à trouver l'assassin de ses parents.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi il t'as demandé ça ?

-Il a remarqué mon tatouage, il y a plus de deux mois, et ma demandé de le lui montrer plus en détaille quand on étaient seuls...

-Et ensuite... ?

-Je lui est demandé pourquoi il voulait le voir, et il ma répondus que la personne qui avait tuer ses parents en portait un similaire.

-Similaire... ?

-Le tatouage qu'avait cette personne était un chiffre romain rouge, et ce n'était pas le XIII.

Soudain je me rappelle quand Roxas était venu me voir, pour me demander si j'avais déjà tué quelqu'un. Il voulait savoir si c'était moi, comme mon numéro n'est pas le XIII et qu'il est rouge.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'avais demander si j'avais déjà tuée quelqu'un je présume.

Il rougit gêner. Je bois quelques gorgés. Je faillie recracher ce que j'avais dans le bouche quand un nom me viens à l'esprit.

_Une personne qui avait son tatouage rouge..._

Roxas me regarde les yeux écarquillés, puis me demande si ça va. Je hoche le tête pour lui dire que ça va aller. Quand je m'apprête à dire à Roxas qui je pense être le tueur, Axel arrive.

Tors nu, avec une serviette autours du cou. Je vois Roxas devenir rouge comme une pivoine, mais par contre moi rien. Même pas une pointe de jalousie. Son corps est humide et musclés...

-Ah Xion qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh je, je voulais parler à Roxas. Et je pourrai avoir le code du Manoir Oblivion ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus. C'est 4 007 666, et pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

-Je doit aller trouver quelque chose, avec Roxas.

Et sans entendre la réponse de Axel je prend Roxas par le bras et me dirige vers la porte. Bizarrement Axel ne dit rien à par :

-Roxas on finira ce qu'on à commencer.

Le rouge monte aux joues de Roxas.

_Je les envies..._

Fin POV Xion.

Début POV Roxas.

Sur le chemin, Xion ne me lâche pas le bras. Je ne fais rien pour l'enlever. Elle me parle du Manoir Oblivion. Apparemment se serai l'ancienne basse de l'Organisation XIII, mais comme elle a changé d'emplacement maintenant elle sert juste stocker tous ce qui concerne l'organisation. Tous les rapports de mission, la liste des personnes qui on un jours fais parti de cette Organisation XIII.

Xion croit savoir qui est la personne qui a tuer les parents de Neku, mais comme elle n'est pas sûre elle voulait y aller.

Quand on arrive dans le manoir ce qui me surprend c'est que tous ses murs blanc, c'est dépriment! On montent d'étage en étage, puis on entrent enfin dans une pièce, il y a au moins mille documents et un grand ordinateur.

Xion me lâche et fais quelques pas, je la suis du regard puis la suis. Elle allume le seul ordinateur qu'il y a et y tape un nom que je connais.

_Reno..._

Elle appuie sur entré, il y a un nombre d'informations impressionnante sur lui.

_Frère de Axel..._

_Numéro IX... rouge_

_Mort à l'age seize ans..._

Je pense à Axel... lui n'avait que quinze ans, il devait faire un deuil...

Je secoue la tête et regarde l'écran.

Les informations sur lui son classer, elle clique sur mission. Il a reçu plus de trente missions.

Deux d'entre elles retienne mon attention.

Une mission d'assassinat... sur les _Sakuraba..._

Et une mission de protection sur _Vanitas..._

Fin POV Roxas.

Fin Chapitre 25.


	25. Chapter 25

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Nina:Oui enfin réveiller ! ! C'est vrai qu'on le vois plus! Il y aura encore des moments hot crois moi! Et oui c'est le frère de Axel vous vous d'y attendiez pas! C'est super gentil, merci ! !^^

Marissa Lea:moi aussi j'adore Reno! Tu le sera plus tare ! ! Y en aura d'autres ! ! ^^ à 15ans le pauvre même si c'est moi qui a écris !

SomeoneNobody Mari :Oui c'est vrai! Vous trouvez tous que le lime est hot, c'est gentil ^^ Moi aussi je l'adore ! ! Tu le sera plus tard ! ^^

* * *

Début Chapitre 25.

Début POV Sora.

Dès que Ventus et Roxas on franchit la porte ils me sautent littéralement au cou. Je commence même à avoir du mal à respirer. Ventus pleure quant à Roxas il me serre trop fort.

Riku n'est pas là...

Je suis super content que mes deux meilleurs amis sois là mais j'aurai aimé voir Riku surtout maintenant. Ils me remettent sur le lit, et commencent tous les deux à me parler en même temps. Apparemment il s'est passé énormément de choses pendant que j'étais dans le coma. Il me pose beaucoup de questions, mais il y en a beaucoup auquel je ne peux pas répondre. Je trouve que Roxas parle beaucoup moins que d'habitude, il l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Ventus lui à toujours une larme au coin de l'œil, il me dit aussi que Riku venait souvent me voir.

Quand j'ai répondu à presque toute les questions, je leurs demande comment ils vont eux. Roxas hoche faiblement la tête, il n'a pas l'air bien... Ventus lui ne perd pas une seconde pour me dire qu'il sort enfin avec Vanitas. Je lui souris et commence à lui poser des questions sur Vanitas, quelque fois il ne sait pas quoi répondre, ce qui me fais sourire.

Roxas me dit ensuite que Xehanort est mort, je suis surpris. Je regarde fixement Roxas avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur Ventus. Il baisse la tête, et se mord nerveusement la lèvre. J'hésite à leurs demander ce qui s'est passé avec lui pendant mon absence. Je serre mes mains et me force à leurs poser la question. Ventus ne dit pas un mot, Roxas me répond.

Il me dit pourquoi Xehanort avait tuer leurs parents et avait chercher à tuer Ventus... et aussi comment il est mort.

Je ne dit rien pendant une minute et c'est pareil pour Ventus et Roxas. Je regarde Ventus qui ne dit toujours rien, au moins il n'aura plus rien à faire avec Xehanort, et Roxas ne verra plus son grand frère souffrir.

Donc c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit mort non?

Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de sa mort... Je me dit juste que c'est mieux pour tout le monde...

Est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux...?

Roxas et Ventus sont restés un peu près 2h30 avec moi. Juste avant de partir Roxas m'a dit pardon, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous avant l'accident, qu'il est comme ça aujourd'hui ? Je me rappelle vaguement d'une dispute qu'on a eu. Je lui avais souris et lui avais fait un signe de la mains, avant qu'il franchisse la porte.

Un peu avant la fin des heures de visite, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me tourne vers la porte et vois Riku entrer, instinctivement je commence à pleurer.

Je me demande même si c'est pas un rêve.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a changé, il a l'air un peu plus grand, et ses yeux sont toutes rouges.

Dès qu'il me voit le regarder il me prend violemment dans ses bras. Ses bras enroulent tout mon corps en manque de lui.

Je veux qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues et c'est pareil pour Riku. Je murmure son nom plusieurs fois. Et lui me murmure:

Je t'aime...

Je le tiens fort contre moi, je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche...

Je ne veux plus qu'il me lâche.

Il enlève son visage de ma nuque et me fixe droit dans les yeux , pose délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes... Mes lèvres elles, tremblent légèrement à cause de mes sanglots. Je met mes mains sur ses joues. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, il dépose un baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres.

-Sora je t'aime tellement, ne me laisse plus.

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Sa voix est rauque.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais, Riku.

-Tu te rappelle de la chanson que tu m'avais chanté quand tu m'as dit tes sentiments ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Je peux te la chanter à mon tour?

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois de toute façon.

Il sourit s'allonge à côté de moi, me prend dans ses bras et commence à chanter...

Captured effortlessly  
That's the way it was  
Happened so naturally  
I did not know it was love  
The next thing I felt was you  
Holding me close  
What was I gonna do  
I let myself go

And now we're flyin' through the stars  
I hope this night will last forever

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

I've been waitin' for you  
It's been so long  
I knew just what I would do  
When I heard your song  
You filled my heart with a kiss  
Ya gave me freedom  
You knew I could not resist  
I needed someone

And now we're flyin' through the stars  
I hope this night will last forever  
Oh oh oh oh

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

At first you put your arms around me  
Then you put your charms around me  
I can't resist this sweet surrender  
On a night so warm and tender  
We stare into each other's eyes  
And what we see is no surprise  
Got a feeling most with treasure  
And a love so deep we cannot measure

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

Je commence à m'endormir dans les bras protecteur de mon amant...

Ne me laisse pas seul... Riku.

Je veux te voir à mes côtés quand je vais me réveiller.

Fin POV Sora.

Début POV Riku.

Le lendemain après avoir vu Sora réveillé je suis à la base dans le salon de l'Organisation. Sur la table basse juste devant moi il y a plusieurs papiers, ce sont tous ceux que j'ai récupéré à chaque fois que j'allais voir Sora.

Celui qui ne sait rien, ne peut rien comprendre.

Qui a écrit ces papiers? Sora ne saurait pas quelque chose qui pourrait lui être indispensable pour comprendre ce qui va arriver. Est-ce que c'est Séphiroth? Chaque fois que j'allais voir Sora je ne voyais jamais ce fameux Séphiroth.

Maintenant que Sora est réveillé, il ne risquerait pas de venir le voir pour déposer un petit bout de papier sur lequel une seule phrase est marqué. Dommage que les chambres ne sont pas équipées de caméra, j'aurai pu pirater leurs caméras et les visionner.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir c'est Xion et Axel. Je ramasse vite mes papiers, je ne veux pas que Xion les voit. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me sourit, je ne lui rend pas son sourire. Ses paupières sont rouges. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien avoir?

Ces derniers temps on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus. Est-ce qu'il lui est aussi arrivé quelque chose pendant ce temps ? On devrait peut-être se parler... seul à seul, et faire le point.

Mais je n'est pas du tout la tête à ça... Si elle a quelque chose à me dire elle me le dira, et c'est pareil pour moi. Je n'est pas besoin d'elle pour l'instant.

Xion et Axel commence à discuter, je ne participe pas à leur conversation. Je pense à Cloud , Sora et Séphiroth... Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il cherche, il faudrait que je trouve un indice qui me permettrais de trouver ça...

Axel me demande si je vais bien, je hoche vaguement la tête.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, je vais dans ma chambre.

Xion me regarde penné, je me lève et quitte le salon. Quand je ferme la porte je m'y appuie pendant quelques secondes, juste avant que Roxas apparaisse dans mon champ de vision.

Bizarrement lui aussi me demande si je vais bien.

Quel tête j'ai pour qu'ils croient que je vais mal...?

Fin POV Riku.

Début POV Roxas.

Quand je sors du bureau de Xemnas, je sautille de joie et tourne sur moi-même. Axel et moi on a une mission ensemble. C'est la première fois que j'ai une mission avec lui. J'espère qu'elle va bien se passer... Quand j'arrive au coin du couloir pour aller dans le salon, je vois Riku. Il fait une tête d'enterrement.

Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi?

Je fais quelques pas vers lui, je pose ma main sur son épaule ce qui semble le surprendre. Je lui demande comment il va, il me répond tellement doucement que je n'ai presque rien entendu... Puis il part à toute vitesse.

Je le regarde partir puis rentre dans le salon, en faisant un grand sourire à Xion et Axel, avant qu'il ne se brise quand je pense au visage de Riku.

Quand Xion et moi avions été dans le Manoir Oblivion, on a découvert que c'était Reno qui avait tuer les parents de Neku. Maintenant que je sais qui lui à enlever ses parents, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais lui dire, et c'est pareil pour Xion avec Joshua.

Je m'assois à côté de Axel et pose ma tête sur son épaule en entrecroisant mon petit doigt avec le sien.

-Maintenant qu'on sait qui les à tuer, comment on va leurs dire? On va pas leurs dire « je sais qui à tuer tes parents, c'est Reno un membre de l'Organisation XIII, mais il est mort maintenant », dit Xion désespérée.

-Il vont sûrement vous demander des preuves de ce que vous leurs direz... dit ensuite Axel.

Moi même je ne sais pas comment je pourrais lui dire. De plus je voudrais qu'il l'apprenne de la manière la plus douce possible. J'en ai beaucoup appris sur lui et je sais d'avance qu'il fondera en larmes, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Il doit savoir la vérité même si elle est dure...

Il faut que je le vois.

Je lâche les doigts de Axel et commence à partir. Xion est surprise mais ne tente rien pour me rattraper ce qui n'est pas la même chose pour Axel. Il me prend la main et me force à me retourner, je le regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu vas lui dire quoi au juste?

-La vérité, qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise d'autre...?

-Je sais pas, mais ne met pas en péril l'Organisation en citant des membres actuels...

-Je ne ferais jamais cette erreur que des membres avant moi on fait, ce qui leurs a coûté la vie. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, et de ne plus pouvoir être avec toi... De plus tu l'as toi même dit, il ne vaut mieux pas le dire aux proches qui nous entourent, ou sinon ils seront en danger. Je... je n'ai pas envie que des personnes que j'aime soit dans ce cas à cause de-

Les lèvres de Axel se collent aux miennes, je répond au baiser. Sa langue touche la mienne, s'enroule à elle, se bat avec elle et danse aussi. Je met mes mains sur sa nuque et lui sur mes hanches. Ses lèvres sont douces et on le goût de glace à l'eau de mer. Délicieux, j'en veux encore. Je me colle un peu plus à lui. Il touche mon nombril du bout de ses doigts ardents. Il rompt le baiser, avant d'en déposer un chaste.

-T'as intérêt à ne jamais faire cette erreur... J'en mourrais, si tu n'étais plus avec moi...

Il a le regard triste, je met mes mains sur ses joues et le lui tire.

-évidemment que je ne ferais pas cette erreur!

J'espère tellement ne jamais faire cette erreur, qui pourrais chambouler toute ma vie, et celle des personnes que j'aime...

On sort main dans la main de la base de l'Organisation XIII. Des yeux se tournent vers nous. Je me fous royalement des regards des autres celui qui m'importe est celui d'Axel et seulement le sien.

J'avais un plan pour annoncer tout ça à Neku mais il faudra que Axel m'aide...

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoOo

Début POV Neku.

Je suis juste devant chez moi dans le froid à attendre Roxas. Tout à l'heure il m'avait dit qu'il savait qui avait tuer mes parents quand j'étais enfant...

Est ce que je serai enfin heureux...?

J'écoute de la musique, mais fais que de penser à mes parents... et à Roxas. Je met le volume plus fort. Est-ce que je suis près à savoir la vérité... ? Je frisonne à cause du froid.

Quand je saurais la vérité est ce que ça va me changer ? Comment je vais réagir ? Est ce que j'éprouverais de la colère ou de le tristesse... ?

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne et vois Roxas. Je lui souris faiblement, il fais pareil. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, une pochette à la main.

Il me demande comment je vais, puis m'invite à marcher.

Il est devant moi. Aucun de nous parle. C'est pas gênant. Je regarde autour de moi, je commence à reconnaître le chemin... C'est le chemin de notre ancienne maison, là où ça s'est passé. Je ne veux pas y retourner... Je m'arrête, et chuchote le nom de Roxas...

Il se retourne vient jusqu'à moi. Une fois devant moi, il baisse un peu la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... ça ira, je t'assure.

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête tel une chanson. Ils me redonnent confiance... et bizarrement je veux qu'il me les redise encore.

On marche côte à côte cette fois, sa présence juste à côté de moi me fait du bien, mais j'aurai tellement aimé que ce soit Joshua... Quand on arrive devant la maison, je remarque à quel point elle a changé, elle est encore plus moche qu'avant.

On s'assoit sur un grand muret juste devant, Roxas me tend une chemise. Je l'ouvre la boule au ventre, et en sors des feuilles.

Toutes ces feuilles concernent une seule et unique personne.

Je me mord fortement la lèvre, au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans ma lecture. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, mais je continue à lire.

Tatouage rouge

IX

Faisait partie d'une organisation, et pas n'importe laquelle...

Mort à seize ans.

Reno...

Ce sont les seuls mots, et phrases que je retiens...

Je lâche toutes les feuilles et commence à partir Je veux te voir Joshua. J'ai envie que tu me prenne dans tes bras et que tu me dise que tout ira bien...

Alors que je commence à courir pour voir Joshua, je me retourne vers Roxas qui commençait lui aussi à rebrousser le chemin je lui dit un énorme merci!

Fin POV Neku.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

-Je t'assure , pratiquement le même tatouage que Roxas. Tu trouve pas ça bizarre toi ?

Sora plisse un peu les yeux, réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Ce qui est encore plus bizarre c'est que Riku aussi à un tatouage de chiffre romain.

-C'est encore plus étonnant.

-Tu en as parler à Vanitas ?

Je reste muet pendant quelques secondes, me pince les lèvres.

-Non je ne lui ai rien dis.

-Tu devrais peut-être.

-Je sais... Quand j'ai su que Roxas et Vanitas on un tatouage similaire je me suis poser quelques questions, mais maintenant que je sais que Riku aussi, je trouve ça bizarre.

Ils ont tous un chiffre différent, mais pourtant semblable...

Soudain je me rappelle quand j'étais à l'hôpital et que Roxas n'était pas venu me voir pendant quatre jours, il avait quelques bandages aux doigts, comme si ils avaient été cassés. Je repense aussi à l'arrivée soudaine de Roxas à la maison après 23 jours d'absence, avec Axel. Ça aussi c'est bizarre.

Je regarde à point invisible devant moi, puis regarde peiné Sora qui semble fatigué.

-Sora tu crois que je suis un bon grand frère ?

Il fronce les sourcils, puis me fait grand sourire yeux fermés.

-Bien sûr !

Je rougis un peu.

-Merci. T'es le meilleur ami que je puisse avoir.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Axel.

Je me redresse quand je vois Roxas arriver. Il a l'air soulagé, mais aussi triste. Quand il voit que je le regarde, il affiche un sourire forcé. Je fronce les sourcils, et lui demande ce qui s'est passé.

-Il sait la vérité maintenant...

-C'est ce que tu voulais non?

-Si... J'espère.

Il dit la fin de sa phrase à voix basse, je ne l'entend pas. Je ne cherche pas à savoir, je prend sa main et commence à marcher.

-Arrête de faire cette tête de zombie constipé, on a une mission je te rappelle.

Il me donne un coup dans les côtes que j'arrive à éviter de justesse.

-Je le sais.

On fait quelques pas, main dans la main. Il me jette des petits regards sans aucune discrétion. Il me demande comment je vais, je suis surpris par sa question.

-Je suis jaloux (je serre sa main)

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me sourit, en rougissant légèrement.

-Merci d'être jaloux.

-Et pourquoi (je fronce les sourcil et détourne le regard)?

-La jalousie est une marque d'affection.

Mes joues s'empourprent à sa réponse.

-C'est plus que de l'affection que je ressens pour toi.

Roxas qui rit maintenant gêné, il est aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Je lâche sa main et pose la mienne sur sa joue et l'embrasse, tendrement. Ses lèves sont chaudes, sucrées et surtout douces.

Roxas répond au baiser avec fougue.

Fin POV Axel.

Début POV Roxas.

Avant de monter sur la moto de Axel, je demande à Axel où se déroule la première mission qu'on a ensemble.

-On va à Illusiopolis.

Pourquoi là-bas? Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien y faire...? Axel en me passant un casque, effleure ma main et me dit:

-On a une mission là-bas, parce que apparemment ils vont recommencer à faire des chose pas très net.

Mon visage se décompose, je commence à trembler légèrement, je me crispe. Des moments que j'ai passé à Illusiopolis me reviennent. Je ferme fortement les yeux, ils commencent à me piquer.

Axel prend mon visage entre ses mains et approche son visage du mien, son visage si près du mien me fait tout oublié...

-Roxas j'effacerai toute les larmes que tu verseras, peu importe le nombre qu'il y aura, une par une je les enlèverait de ton si beau visage.

Je le regarde dans les yeux... Je l'aime tellement, mais il faut aussi que je puisse me débrouiller seul. Je met mes mains par dessus les siennes, et me force à sourire malgré mes larmes qui pourrait à tout bout de champ franchir ma barrière qui en laisse passer de plus en plus...

-Merci Axel, mais je suis grand je pourrais enlever mes larmes moi même.

-Oui je sais mais je veux que ce soit moi qui m'en charge.

Il dépose un doux baiser sur mes paupières, puis me dit toujours l'air inquiet:

-T'es sûr que tu veux y aller avec moi...?

Il faut que j'affronte une de mes peurs... Je prend une grand inspiration et hoche vivement la tête. Je met mon casque et monte sur sa moto, il fait pareil, en affichant un faible sourire.

Je m'accroche à ses hanches quand il met le contact et démarre à toute vitesse. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, à chaque second on s'approche un peu plus de cet enfer. Je resserre plus mon étreinte sur Axel.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Je suis sur le chemin de la maison de Ventus. Je passe ma main droite par dessus mon nombril. Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fais quand Ventus touchait mon tatouage. J'étais soudain énervé, j'ai tout de suite pensé à cette enfoiré de Xemnas, mon test et à Vexen.

Je veux tout dire à Ventus, mais je veux pas faire la même erreur qui à tuer les personnes que j'aimais...

Maman

Papa

Seifer

Je ne veux plus perdre personne, et surtout pas la personne que j'aime.

Ventus

Il n'y a qu'une solution : je ne lui dirais jamais rien sur l'Organisation XIII!

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Illusiopolis, Axel m'avait passé une arme, il la portait depuis un certain temps et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Au début je lui est dit de la garder, mais il a insisté pour que je la garde au cas où...

On entre dans le bâtiment en toute discrétion. L'attitude de Axel a changé il semble stressé... On doit récupéré un document. Axel a encore une fois insisté, je le laisse faire et le couvre.

Je regarde l'arme pendant quelques secondes, en me demandant si je serais prêt à l'utiliser. Je regarde le sol quand j'y vois une ombre qui n'est pas celle de Axel. Je regarde vers sa direction.

Il est grand, ressemble à un footballeur américain. Il marche vers la salle où est Axel , lui aussi avec une arme...

Qu'est ce que je dois faire?

Je commence à trembler de tout mes membres, mes muscles sont crispés. Je l'entends commencer à ouvrir la porte qui le mène à Axel. Je prend mon courage à deux mains, je dégage du mur derrière laquelle j'étais caché. Au moment où la porte s'ouvre, je tire sans viser. Je n'ose pas rouvrir les yeux. De peur de voir son corps gisant sur le sol.

Je tremble comme une feuille.

J'ouvre les yeux quand je sens des bras m'enlacer. C'est Axel. Mes yeux une fois ouverts rejettent toutes les larmes que j'ai horreur à accumuler.

Il commence à me secouer faiblement, je ne dis rien. Je regarde le corps immobile de l'homme sans vie par ma faute. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité.

-Roxas il faut qu'on parte, vite!

Axel me prend l'arme que j'étais sur le point de lâcher et commence à courir, je ne le suis pas. Je continue à regarde le sang prendre place sur son t-shirt gris. Axel reviens jusqu'à moi me prend la main et cours.

Arrivé à sa moto Axel est essoufflé, il me regarde et me prend dans ses bras. Je cache mon visage. Il efface mes larmes qui sont vite remplacées par d'autres encore plus porteuses de tristesse.

-Je suis un monstre...

Fin POV Roxas.

Fin Chapitre 25.


	26. Chapter 26

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Nina: 7h parce que c'est l'heure à laquelle je me lève! ^^ Personne est clean c'est vrai! tu serais le parfais ange gardien pour Ven! J'aimerais avoir de aussi bon reflex! Là en ce moment j'écris le 39 ème, puis il me reste encore un chapitre et l'épilogue et j'ai fini! ^^

Dracodemon: Merci pour la glace et le champagne! ^^ A bon déprimer, peu être... ^^ Rox va très mal le vivre en plus, mais en même temps c'est normal. Axel toujours là pour Rox, il à de la chance! Heureusement que Sora commence à comprendre ! ça fais super plaisir de savoir que vous attendez la prochain chapitre avec impatient!

Je vous aimes mes lecteurs!

* * *

Début Chapitre 26.

Début POV Cloud.

Je m'apprête à aller voir Sora à l'hôpital, il faut que je me dépêche l'heure des visites va bientôt terminer. Quand je lasse mes converses, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte . C'est vraiment pas le moment. Je me dépêche, et me dirige vers la porte.

J'avais à peine penché la poignée, que la porte s'ouvre d'un coup, j'ai juste eu le temps d'enlever ma main.

C'est lui.

Séphiroth...

Il entre, je le laisse faire . Je ne bouge pas, ne l'arrête pas et ose à peine le regarder .

Il travers le couloir, et va vers la chambre de Sora. Je ne veux pas qu'il y aille. Cette pièce n'est que à Sora je ne veux pas qu'il y pénètre. Je fais de grandes enjambées et me met devant le porte. Je me force à le regarder, dans les yeux... ses yeux sont si glaciales.

-Je sais depuis le début que c'est toi qui nous à envoyer cette lettre. Pourquoi t'as fais ça à Sora... ?

-Je lui fais ce que tu m'as fait Cloud, quand tu as bu et renverser mon frère.

Je baisse la tête, je suis un monstre...

-Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais vraiment pas... J'ai fais une connerie... (je commence à pleurer).

-Une connerie qui à coûter une vie ! Je vais aussi faire une connerie qui coûtera la vie de TON frère.

-Ne fais rien à Sora je t'en supplie je ferais tous absolument TOUS !

Séphiroth recule d'un pas.

-Va te rendre à la police et restes y jusqu'à ce que tu crèves !

Séphiroth commence à partir, puis claque la porte derrière lui.

Ce qui c'était passé il y a plusieurs années je ne l'oublierai jamais.

J'ai bu

je l'ai renversé

je me suis enfui...

Fin POV Cloud.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, je ne pense qu'à la personne que j'ai tué...

Je l'ai tué... je lui est enlevé sa vie... Il avait sans doute une famille. Il n'était qu'au début de sa vie, et je l'ai tué.

Je suis un montre! Je suis un meurtrier!

J'ai mal aux yeux à force de me les frotter pour ne pas pleurer... Je n'arrive même pas à me regarder en face depuis hier... Axel n'a pas arrêté d'être auprès de moi et de me répéter que je n'étais pas un monstre .

Pourtant je le suis...

Axel vient me rejoindre sur le rebord de la citadelle, il me tend une glace.

C'est vraiment pas le moment de manger une glace en regardent le coucher de soleil, mais je la prend. Elle commence déjà à fondre...

Mes larmes recommencent à couler... Je veux arrêter de pleurer, je veux oublier...

-Je l'ai vraiment tué...

-Oui.

-...

-...mais c'était pour me sauver. Roxas tu devais le faire.

-J'aurai juste pu le blesser, pour ne pas qu'il te trouve...

Je recommence à pleurer de plus belle, je lâche la glace et cache mon visage . Je ne veux plus pleurer, mais j'y arrive pas... Je suis si faible, il faut que je m'habitue à faire ce genre de choses je pourrais le faire encore une fois...

Comment fait Axel pour réussir à tuer déjà plusieurs personnes...? Il est si fort.

Axel me prend dans ses bras.

Je me rappelle des moments où je l'ai un peu forcé à tuer Xehanort. Est ce qu'il à été triste? Est ce que je l'ai déçu?

-Je veux plus être numéro XIII...

-Moi je veux pas être numéro VIII.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il efface mes larmes avec ses pouces, mais de nouvelles coulent.

-Moi aussi je me considérai comme un monstre, mais je me suis toujours dit que chaque mort à une signification, elles ont toutes servi à quelques chose. Je n'ai jamais tuer une personne pour rien...

Je sèche moi-même mes larmes et le regarde dans les yeux. Axel comment tu fais pour ne jamais pleurer...

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Je viens juste de me réveiller, il y a Cloud juste à côté de moi. Il a les yeux tout rouges. Je sors ma main de le couverture et la tend vers Cloud. Il affiche un sourire triste puis me prend la main.

-Ça va?

Il ne répond pas. Il m 'inquiète. Je me redresse un peu, et serre un peu plus sa main.

-Cloud ?

-Sora je vais partir...

-Partir où ? À la maison ?

Il baisse la tête.

-Cloud ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as mal quelque part ?

-Oui j'ai mal au cœur parce que je vais te laisser...

-Hein ?

Cloud lâche ma main, se lève et commence à s'éloigner. Il se retient de pleurer, il sanglote, je sanglote.

-Cloud où tu vas ? P-pourquoi tu me laisse ?

-Parce que c'est mieux..

Je commence à pleurer. Pourquoi il me fait ça ?

-C'est mieux pour toi.

-C'est mieux pour moi? Mieux pour moi que tu ne sois plus avec moi ?

Il s'arrête et me regarde les yeux baignées de larmes. Je descend de mon lit avec difficulté, et fait deux pas vers lui. Mes lèvres tremblent quand je commence à parler:

-Cloud si c'est une bl-

-C'est, c'est pas une blague .

-Arrête... arrête de me mentir...

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, pour s'empêcher de pleurer de plus belle.

-C'est pas un mensonge.

Je m'effondre sur le sol, en pleurs. Pourquoi il me fait ça?

-Cloud qu'est ce que j'ai fais...?

-T'as rien fais, c-c'est moi qui ai fais des erreurs. T'as... t'as rien fait.

-Reste avec moi Cloud...

Il prend une grande inspiration, comme si cette phrase allait être la dernière... J'ai peur...

-Sora je t'aime.

Il franchit la porte, je crie son nom, mais il ne se retourne pas.

-Ne me laisse pas seul... grand frère. Cloud! Reviens... CLOUD! grand frère!

Je me lève avec difficulté, et commence à marcher chancelant un peu, la perfusion que j'ai à l'avant commence à me gêner, je tire dessus. Je veux retrouver Cloud! Une infirmière rentre dans ma chambre. Elle me demande ce que j'ai mais je ne lui réponds pas. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre! Elle voit que je m'apprête à enlever ma perfusion elle m'en empêche, et me serre dans ses bras.

Je m'effondre sur le sol. Cache mon visage parsemé de larmes.

-Cloud!

Ne m'abandonne pas...

-Cloud je te déteste... Pourquoi tu me laisse seul!

Je commence à tousser, de plus en plus fort, j'ai mal à la gorge. Ma gorge me brûle, un filet de bave va sur mon menton. L'infirmière va chercher un verre d'eau à l'autre bout de ma chambre, mais je vomis avant.

OooOooO

Mes larmes ont séchées sur mon visage... Je n'ai plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas de retenir mes larmes de couler et mon cœur d'avoir mal.

L'infirmière m'a donné quelque chose pour que je dorme.

Avant de enfin dormir, l'infirmière entre doucement dans ma chambre. Elle me demande comment je vais, je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre. Elle me dit ensuite que Cloud est au téléphone, je la regarde surprit et heureux, elle me tent le téléphone puis s'en va sans demander son reste.

Je m'apprête à parler mais il me coupe la parole:

-Sora... si tu parle ça va être encore plus dure pour moi...

Sa voix tremble et est rauque. Je me tais et le laisse parler.

_-J'avais 18 ans, j'étais parti à la Cité du Crépuscule avec des amis j'avais... j'avais bu et quand j'ai conduit pour revenir à la maison j'ai renversé quelqu'un..._

Je suis figé, j'ose à peine respirer tellement je suis sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à la personne? Je ne dit toujours rien, me pince fortement les lèvres pour ne pas le supplier de ne pas me laisser...

_-C'est... c'est que le lendemain que j'ai compris ce que j'avais fais la veille. Je me suis demandé à plusieurs reprises si je devais aller le dire, ou garder ça pour moi... Quand j'ai compris que je te laisserai parce que j'irai en prison, je... Je me suis dit que j'allai garder ça pour moi. Je voulais pas de laisser..._

J'éclate en sanglots essaye de me retenir, mais c'est plus fort que moi...

_-La lettre qu'on a reçu la dernière fois, elle... elle venait du frère de cette personne... Il s'appelle Séphiroth, c'est aussi lui qui t'a envoyé à l'hôpital en te plongeant dans le coma... Il voulais me faire ce que j'avais fait à son frère... Je te demande pardon... Sora pardonne moi..._

Mes lèvres tremblent et le seul son qui sort de ma bouche est celui de mes sanglots...

-Je... je te p-pardonne!

_-Merci Sora... Je vais te dire au revoir Sora... Si je vais en prison, il ne te fera plus rien... Tu n'aura plus rien à craindre._

-Cloud, c'est quand tu es avec moi... que je n'ai plus rien à craindre. Si t'es plus là se sera qui mon grand frère?

_-Je, je le serai toujours, mais à distance. Loin des yeux près du cœur._

-Je, veux que tu sois près des deux...!

Mon nez ne fait que de couler, je l'essuie avec ma manche, mais mes larmes elles, je ne les essuie pas parce que je sais qu'il en a encore d'autres qui vont couler...

-Sora je t'aime.

-Ne me laisse pas seul grand frère...

Il raccroche.

Fin POV Sora.

Fin Chapitre 26.


	27. Chapter 27

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Dracodemon: C'est vrai Sora n'avait pas vu le coup venir! Pour Axel ça ne va peut être pas durer! ^^ Oui ils en ont besoin! Tu veux les consoler? ^^

Nina: Oui 41 chapitres mais ça dépend si je fais un épilogue ou pas, si t'en veux un dit le moi! ^^ Quand on est bourré on contrôle pas ce qu'on fais et Cloud n'as rien contrôler du tous! Il voulait rester avec Sora c'est pour ça ^^ j'adorais avoir un frère comme lui moi! Ils ont tous des ennuis sauf Ventus pour l'instant! Trop marrante t'as phrase!

Je vous aime mes lecteurs!

* * *

Début Chapitre 27.

Début POV Riku.

Quand j'entre dans le bureau de Xemnas, il parle avec Saix. Saix sort, je le regarde par dessus mon épaule puis va m'assoir sur le sofa en cuir devant Xemnas. Il me regarde de haut en bas.

-Apparemment ma mission est déjà fini comment ça se fait ?

-Sora n'a plus besoin de protection.

-Pourquoi ? (je fronce les sourcils)

-Parce que Cloud n'est plus avec lui.

-D-de quoi vous parlez ? (je me lève vite du sofa)

-Cloud est en prison, ou plutôt ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant. Tu ne devrais pas être au courant déjà ? (il ricane)

Mais de quoi il parle... ? Cloud en prison ? Pourquoi ? Et Sora comment il est, maintenant ? Il doit être anéantit... Je dois aller le voir maintenant.

Je quitte le bureau de Xemnas en quatrième vitesse puis va dans le salon de l'Organisation XIII, il y a Axel. Je lui demande la clé de sa moto pour aller à l'hôpital voir Sora, sans aucune hésitation il me lance la clé. Je lui sourit faiblement puis part à toute allure vers la sortie de la base.

Une fois dehors sur la moto de Axel, je met le contact et démarre à toute vitesse, vers l'hôpital. Je suis tellement inquiet pour Sora que je pense même à griller quelques feux rouges pour arriver plus vite. Je veux le serrer contre moi. L'inquiétude monte au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de l'hôpital.

Quand j'arrive, je gare la moto d'Axel, puis rentre dans l'hôpital. Je suis sûr d'avoir le joues rouges tellement j'ai fais vite pour arriver ici. Je déglutie souvent avant d'être devant le chambre de Sora, je respire profondément et rentre doucement. Il fait froid dans sa chambre, il n'est pas là.

Je décide d'aller sur le toit, Sora aime bien les endroits en hauteur. Il est debout devant le grillage de sécurité. Je m'approche de lui, et le prend dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse. Il ne bouge pas, j'ai même l'impression qu'il ne respire pas... Je reste dans cette position pendant quelques minutes.

-Sora j'suis désolé.

Il ne me répond pas. Il enlève froidement mes bras, et s'assoit sur le sol. Il est totalement anéantit... Il étend ses jambes, laisse ses mains giser sur le sol, et ferme les yeux. Ses paupières sont tellement rouges, il a dû pleurer pendant des heures.

Je m'assois à côté de lui. Inspire.

-J'ai perdu mon frère moi aussi. Il a eu un cancer, un cancer du cerveau. Normalement il aurait dû réussir son opération, mais elle a échoué, il a eu une hémorragie interne. Tu, tu as encore ton frère Sora même si tu ne le vois pas, il est là.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il entremêles ses doigts aux miens. Je serre fort sa main. Sans que Sora s'en aperçoive, je frotte mes yeux avec mon autre main pour pas qu'une larme ne s'y échappe.

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

-Merci Riku.

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début Ventus.

Roxas est sensé habiter avec Axel pourtant il est là à la maison. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose ou un truc dans le genre?

Je vais dans sa chambre, il est allongé sur le ventre et à le visage dans son coussin. Je m'assois sur le lit, et me laisse tomber sur son dos creux.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Roxas ? Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?

-Ventus ton expression est vraiment mal choisie...

Je me redresse et m'assois en tailleur et le regarde. Il est dos à moi et ne se retourne toujours pas. Je me pince les lèvres, je m'apprêtais à lui dire quelque chose quand mon téléphone vibre. Je le prend c'est Vanitas qui m'appelle, je regarde plusieurs secondes la photo qui s'affiche puis Roxas. Je décide de ne pas décrocher, Roxas a besoin de moi, maintenant.

-Roxas qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Il s'est passé quelque chose...?

Roxas se redresse brusquement et me prend dans ses bras, ses bras enroulent ma taille et sa tête repose sur mes cuisses. Il a l'air tellement triste, même si il ne pleure et qu'aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, je le sais. Je passe une de mes mains sur sa joue et la caresse.

-Roxas dis moi ce que tu meurs d'envie de me dire ça te soulageras... Peut-être.

Il fait non de la tête, j'aurai essayé...

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai pas envie que tu ais des ennuis... à cause de moi.

-Des ennuis? J'en ai déjà eu beaucoup... un de plus ça changera quoi?

-Ça changerait ton regard envers moi. Tu me regarderais différemment. Et j'en ai pas envie.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai envie de savoir. Roxas ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu ne veux plus garder ça pour toi...

Il serre un peu plus son étreinte sur ma taille. Il continue à me dire qu'il veut garder ça pour lui, jusqu'au moment où il craque:

-J'ai tuer quelqu'un...

Je ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes avant que l'information ne monte à mon cerveau. Je suis crispé ose à peine bouger ou même alors demander à Roxas si il est sérieux.

Roxas prend compte de ses paroles et se redresse et se met dans un coin de son lit les jambes pliés et des larmes parcourant son visage.

-Je suis comme Xehanort...

Je suis encore tellement choqué que je ne lui répond pas, et ne pose pas mes yeux sur lui... Je n'arrive tellement pas à y croire que je commence à me demander si c'est vrai...

Si c'est vrai qu'est ce que je devrais faire...?

Et si c'était une blague...? Non Roxas ne fait jamais de blague dans ce genre... Ça veux dire, qu'il a vraiment tué quelqu'un...

-Comment...? dit-je.

-...ça s'est passé... tellement vite... j-j'ai fais ça sans réfléchir.

Quoi! Comment peut-on tuer sans réfléchir!?

-Comment ça sans réfléchir! Tu as fais ça s'en réfléchir?

Je me lève et commence à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

-Je-je voulais le défendre, si... je ne l'aurai pas fais c'est lui qui serai mort...

-... le défendre...?

Je m'arrête et le regarde... Il voulais défendre quelqu'un... il la fait parce qu'il ne voulais pas perdre quelqu'un.

Est ce que moi je serai prêt à tuer... à tuer pour sauver Vanitas...?

Je baisse la tête, et pense à Vanitas. Tuer pour sauver une personne qu'on aime... Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends une nouvelle fois la voix de Roxas.

-Je... suis comme Xehanort.

Je fais deux pas vers lui, les poins serrés et les lèvres pincées.

-Non tu n'es pas comme lui... Tu n'es pas méchant comme lui! (des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux sans que je m'en rende compte) Lui... lui n'a fais ça que, pour se venger, il était ronger par la haine... Il voulait nous tuer parce que notre père Titus était à ses yeux responsable de la mort du sien, rien de plus... Il ne voulais pas nous tuer pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre... Toi si...

-Mais... Ventus...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Roxas tu as tuer pour protéger, pas pour rien... C'est vrai que tu as enlever une vie à quelqu'un, mais tu as permis à une autre de la garder... Donc c'est une bonne chose non?

Je veux dire autre chose mais rien ne sort de ma bouche, comme si je n'étais pas sûr de mes prochaines paroles... Mais je me force à le lui dire. Je prend une grande inspiration et j'essuie mes larmes qui je trouve prennent trop souvent place sur mon visage, puis le regarde dans les yeux.

-Roxas... je serai prêt à tuer pour te sauver...

Il ouvre grand les yeux, ses lèvres se sont légèrement entrouvertes. Puis il commence tous doucement à étirer ses lèvres.

-... merci grand frère.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Pourquoi Ventus ne me rappelle pas depuis? J'espère qu'il n'est pas avec un autre mec! Je m'apprête à le rappeler quand je pense soudain à Riku... ça fais longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus... Est-ce que je devrais aller le voir ou l'appeler. Je me demande comment il va... et surtout avec qui peut-il bien être...

Je touche mes lèvres du bout des doigts, et repense à ses sentiments... Est ce qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour moi...? Je décide d'envoyer un message à Riku plutôt qu'à Ventus... Là maintenant c'est pour Riku que je m'inquiète...

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Riku.

Après plusieurs minutes de négociation, entre Sora et l'infirmière, elle accepte que je reste avec Sora cette nuit. Dès que l'infirmière quitte la pièce en nous disant de l'appeler en cas de problème comme elle travaille cette nuit, je le prend dans mes bras, son dos collé à mon torse. Je le serre tellement fort que je sens ses os à travers ses vêtements, il ne dit rien, n'essaye même pas d'enlever ses bras qui l'enlace...

-Merci Riku. D'être avec moi.

J'entrouvre les lèvres puis affiche un sourire triste, je le lâche le retourne brutalement et l'embrasse violemment. Tellement violemment que nos dents se heurtent. Il laisse ses bras longer le long de son corps, quant à moi je met une de mes mains sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa joue.

Ce baiser est doux, nos langues se touchent à peine. Ces lèvres sont douces, et un peu gercées. On se sépare, Sora est tout rouge et haletant.

-Sora je ne te laisserais jamais, j-j'ai... j'ai pas envie de te perdre ! Je resterais toujours à tes côtés ! Je t'aime... tellement.

-... je... je t'aime Riku West.

Je souris et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, ce baiser est aussi doux que le précédent.

Avant d'aller dormir, je regarde mon téléphone et vois que j'ai reçu un message de plus d'une heure. C'est Vanitas, il me demande si je veux qu'on se voit... Je fixe pendant plusieurs secondes les mots, ces mots, puis lui répond oui...

Je vais m'allonger aux côtés de Sora, je le serre contre moi quant à lui niche son visage dans mon cou et place ses bras autours de ma taille.

Fin POV Riku.

Début POV Sora.

_Je vois Cloud s'éloigner, partir, m'abandonner... Je tend ma main mais n'arrive pas à m'accrocher à lui... Je crie son nom, mais il ne se retourne pas. Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer, mes larmes refusent de sortir... L'espace qu'il y a entre nous est de plus en plus grand, non ! Je ne le vois presque plus ! Mon corps refuse de bouger, de le suivre... Je crie une nouvelle fois son nom, cette fois je le vois se retourner, mais à la seconde d'après je ne le vois plus..._

Je me réveille brusquement, la respiration plus que saccadée... et transpirant à grosses gouttes. Je regarde à mes côtés Riku qui se frotte fortement les yeux... C'était qu'un cauchemar... Un cauchemar tellement réel... Cloud est vraiment parti, pour me protégé... comme tous les grand frère le ferait...

Riku se redresse et me prend dans ses bras.

-Riku s'il te plaît ne m'abandonne jamais...

-Sora... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ferais jamais ça. Jamais ! Je t'aime !

Il me regarde dans les yeux, je fais pareil... Pourquoi je fais que de lui dire ça, il me donne toujours la même réponse... Je ne veux tellement pas qu'il se passe pareil avec Riku que je lui demande systématiquement. Je n'ai plus confiance en lui ?

Peut-être estce parce que Cloud a trahi la confiance que j'avais en lui depuis ma naissance, en à peine quelques mots...

Je verse soudain des larmes, une larme pour chaque mot qu'il m'a dit...

Fin POV Sora.

Fin Chapitre 27.

* * *

C'est que dans ce chapitre qu'on connais le nom de famille de Riku...


	28. Chapter 28

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Lee Nojidei: Rox ne pouvais plus garder ça pour lui! ^^ c'est vrai ça fais longtemps! Non le frère de Riku n'est pas Néo ^^ Oui vous aller voir leurs discussion, elle sera très intéressante!

Dracodemon:Un peu de tendresse ne fais pas de mal! surtout ici ^^ Y a un moment Van et Riku dans ce chapitre, j'espère que t'aimera! C'est bien de les consoler! ils pleurons un peu moins comme ça ^^

Nina: Bon bah il y aura un épilogue alors ^^ Non c'est pas Néo le frère de Riku. T'inquiète ii le réalise bien là! T'es trop méchante avec lui, maintenant il pleure dans les bras de Dracodemon ^^ Van va bien réaliser dans ce chapitre, parce qu'il va parler avec Riku je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent! ^^

Bonne lecture, mes p'tits lecteurs!

* * *

Début Chapitre 28.

Début POV Roxas.

Les mots de Ventus et Axel... m'ont permis de ne plus éprouver de tristesse... Même si j'essaye de ne plus y penser, il me vient souvent à l'esprit son sang couler sur le sol.

Ventus n'a pas essayé de savoir qui j'ai tué, de toute façon j'aurais été obligé de lui mentir, je n'ai pas envie qu'il sois mêlé de près ou même de loin à cette organisation de malheur.

Je ne suis pas comme Xehanort... Je souris, je ne suis pas comme lui.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Je suis tout seul dans ma chambre les genoux repliés sur mon torse. Riku m'a dit qu'un de ses amis aussi avait grand besoin de lui.

Je ne l'ai pas retenu, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de rester avec moi 7 jours sur 7, il a une vie privée... je veux que mes meilleurs amis soit là... Roxas et Ventus ne sont pas au courant pour Cloud.

Ils ne sont pas venus me voir ces deux derniers jours . Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pendant ce temps là ? J'esquisse un faible sourire puis met ma tête entre mes bras.

Soudain je lève la tête quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. C'est Ventus qui entre suivi de Roxas. Je leurs fait un faible sourire que je perd à peine deux seconde après...

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils me demandent :

-Ça va Sora ?

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, elles coulent sur mon visage. De-suite Rox et Ventus viennent vers moi. Je veux arrêter de pleurer, il faut que j'accepte les actes de Cloud pour me protéger mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je me force à essuyer mes larmes, de nouvelles viennent prendre la place des précédentes.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé avec Cloud... ?

Ils se regardent puis me font non de la tête. Normal... Pourquoi je leurs demande dans ce cas ? Pour perdre du temps ?

-Il est en prison...

Ils sont sous le choc et encore plus Ventus... Le premier à parler est Roxas :

-Comment ça se fait ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé... ?

-Il-il a tué quelqu'un, e-et il est parti, se rendre...

Je vois Ventus regarder timidement Roxas puis reporter son attention sur moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, Roxas lui semble toujours sous le choc et ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je pleure dans les bras de Ventus, il me dit que ça va aller que c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Cloud ne pouvait sans doute pas supporter ce poids sur la conscience.

-Sora... je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais c'est à toi de juger . Tu voudrais pas qu'on sorte ça te changeras les idées. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? me dit Roxas en faisant quelques pas vers moi.

Je le regarde, ma tête toujours posé sur le torse de Ventus. C'est vrai peut-être que sortir un peu de cette chambre d'hôpital me fera sans doute du bien... beaucoup de bien.

Je hoche vivement la tête, Roxas me sourit.

-Désolé mais je vais pas pouvoir venir avec vous...

Je regarde Ventus, et serre un peu plus mon étreinte sur lui.

-Pourquoi... ?  
-J'ai une chose importante à faire...

Plus important que d'être avec moi... vraiment. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, eux aussi ont une vie. Ils n'ont pas que ça à faire de rester avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux... Je me force à sourire.

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi Ventus vas-y.

Il me regarde quelques secondes, puis affiche un sourire bouche ouverte. Je le regarde en froncent les sourcils.

-J'irai plus tard, je veux rester quelques instants avec toi Sora.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami Sora.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Mes lèvres tremblent et mes yeux s'humidifient.

-M-merci.

Je me tourne vers Roxas et lui souris faiblement, il est au bord des larmes lui aussi.

-Merci les gars.

-Sora... arrête de pleurer, ou on va s'y mettre aussi...

Je regarde alternativement Ventus et Roxas, eux deux sont au bord des larmes. Je me frotte les yeux, et affiche un sourire radieux.

-Désolé.

Fin POV Sora.

Début POV Ventus.

Je me sépare de Sora et Roxas, ça fais plus d'une demi-heure que je suis avec eux. Je vais voir Vanitas... Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis bien trop longtemps, je vais lui demande ce que signifie son tatouage qui repose au-dessus de son nombril.

Sur le chemin je ne fais que penser à Sora alors que je l'ai vu i peine cinq minutes. Quand j'étais avec lui, il nous a tout dit. Absolument tout. Il semblait soulager après nous avoir dit ses nombreuses choses. C'est absolument horrible ce qui lui arrive...

Je suis sûr que j'aurai la même réaction.

Et si Roxas allait aussi se rendre à la police...? Après tout lui aussi a tué quelqu'un. À ce propos je me demande qui c'était... J'en ai pas demandé plus à Roxas. Je voyais déjà qu'il n'en aurait pas le courage. Et je ne veux pas savoir... et je ne veux pas savoir comment s'est arrivé.

Depuis que Roxas m'a dit ça... je le regarde plus dans les yeux, je le vois autrement. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus mon petit frère... Je secoue fortement la tête, non Roxas sera et restera toujours mon petit frère.

Quand j'arrive enfin devant chez Vanitas je sors le double des clés qu'il m'avait donné. Je la met dans la serrure puis ouvre la porte. J'enlève ma veste, et me dirige vers la chambre de Vanitas, j'entends plusieurs voix, il me semble que c'est celle de Riku. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là...?

Je met ma main sur la poignée mais ne l'ouvre pas... J'entends leur conversation...

-Riku pourquoi tu ne veux pas...?

-P-parce que c'est, impossible... On, on pourra jamais partir.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Tu ne disais pas ça quand on s'est rencontré là-bas...

-J'ai changé d'avis... Je me demande pourquoi toi pas.

-... À cause de ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point des envies de meurtres monte en moi quand je vois l'assassin de mes parents et de mon meilleur ami. On a failli tuer ton frère pour te faire entrer dans cette prison, et maintenant qu'il est mort d'un cancer, tu veux y rester? Riku tu n'as plus besoin de faire partie de l'Organisation XIII. Il faut qu'on parte je suis sûr que Axel et Roxas seraient d'accord avec moi. De plus ils n'ont plus de moyen de pression pour t'y faire rester et moi non plus...  
-Tu te trompe, il y a Sora... je n'ai pas envie de perdre Sora à cause de toi.

Je retire ma main de la poignet et fais quelques pas en arrière vers la sortie. Je reprend ma veste, sors le plus doucement possible et ferme la porte. Une fois dehors je suis confus, je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser, ni par quoi commencer...

Je marche sans savoir où je vais. Je m'appuie sur un lampadaire, je suis presque tenté de me laisser glisser. Je met une main dans mes cheveux. Et commence à me les tirer... C'est vrai que je connais pas encore tout de Vanitas... Mais savoir qu'il fait partie, de l'Organisation XIII... Cette même organisation dont ils nous a parlé avec Roxas.

« C'est une organisation qu'on dit criminelle, qui existe depuis plus de dix ans... Personne n'en connait les membres. »

Lui en fait partie... il ne m'a rien dit... C'est un criminel? Est ce que je doit lui dire ce que j'ai entendu...? Les larmes affluent, je prend une grande inspiration.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

-Riku pourquoi tu ne veux pas...?

-P-parce que c'est, impossible... On, on pourra jamais partir.

Pourquoi il me dit ça... Il n'en a pas marre lui de se sentir emprisonner dans cette prison qu'est l'Organisation XIII?

-Tu ne disais pas ça quand on s'est rencontré là-bas...

-J'ai changé d'avis... Je me demande pourquoi toi pas.

Il a changé, avant il voulait tellement partir, être libre. Et maintenant il veut rester enchaîné...

-... à cause de ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point des envies de meurtres monte en moi quand je vois l'assassin de mes parents et de mon meilleur ami. On a failli tué ton frère pour te faire entrer dans cette prison, et maintenant qu'il est mort d'un cancer... ( il baisse la tête) tu veux y rester? Riku tu n'as plus besoin de faire partie de l'Organisation XIII. Il faut qu'on parte je suis sûr que Axel et Roxas seraient d'accord avec moi. De plus ils n'ont plus de moyen de pression pour t'y faire rester et moi non plus...

-Tu te trompe, il y a Sora... je n'est pas envie de perdre Sora à cause de toi.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, je me mord la lèvre. À cause de moi...? Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux puis prend une grande inspiration.

-C'est ce que Tifa et Reno auraient voulus, ils ont toujours veillés sur nous, ils nous ont protégés des centaines de fois. Ils nous ont dit... qu'on devais un jour sortir de cette enfer. Et toi tu veux y rester!

Il commence à pleurer, je le regarde la tête un peu baissée. Je fais un pas vers lui. Une fois qu'il a réussit à effacer ses larmes il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je le regarde tristement en froncant légèrement les sourcils.

-Va... Vanitas comment tu fais pour être aussi fort?

Je me crispe. Moi fort, c'est une blague, jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai réussi à protéger personne... ma mère, mon père et Seifer et encore moins Ventus avec Xehanort...

-Comment tu fais pour avoir la force de te battre...?

Même moi je me demande. Je fais encore un pas vers lui et le prend dans mes bras. Son visage est dans le creux de mon cou, il ne me rend pas mon étreinte, je veux qu'il le fasse.

-Après tous ce que j'ai vécu, il est hors de question que je reste le numéro IV de cette prison un an de plus. Ça fais déjà quatre ans qu'on y est, j'en ai assez. Je veux être libre, je veux qu'on soit libres. T'es mon meilleur ami Riku, je ne veux pas partir sans toi.

-Vanitas...

Il me rend mon étreinte, je souris. Nous restons, un long moment comme ça, je commence moi aussi à pleurer. Je laisse mes larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. Je le lâche il fait pareil. Je lui tend ma main, il la regarde pendant quelques secondes puis me regarde dans les yeux, et mes larmes.

-T'es avec moi Riku? Je veux être libre avec toi Riku, pas seul.

Il rapproche sa main, pour ensuite me la prendre avec poigne, et la serre. Il baisse la tête.

-Je voudrai que Reno et Tifa soient avec nous...

-Moi aussi. Ils me manquent.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Quand Roxas me ramène j'ai récupéré ma bonne humeur c'est comme si j'avais oublié ça...

Quand on était dehors Roxas m'a posé une question, auquel je n'avais même pas pensé « Cloud restera en prison combien de temps ? » Je ne lui est rien répondu... De toute façon je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux pas savoir combien de temps on sera l'un sans l'autre...

Je suis allongé sur mon lit. Je pense à Riku, il vient tous le temps me voir, j'ai l'impression que je lui fait de la peine. À moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il m'aime, je souris . Oui ça doit être pour ça.

Fin POV Sora.

Fin Chapitre 28.


	29. Chapter 29

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Nina: Oui il a dit que c'était parce qu'il était bourré ^^' Oui Ven est enfin au courent même moi j'attendais ça! Il y a que Van qui à comprit ça on dirait! Quand Vani et Riku son arrivés dans l'organisation Tifa et Reno en fessaient encore partis. Moi aussi je m'en convins ^^ Et concernent ton envie d'écrire on en parler en PV ^^ Si tu veux des conseils ou un avis demande moi ^^

The Last Wind Of Hope: Je vais raccourcir ton pseudo à The Last Wind ^^ Tu vas en écrire pour les prochain chapitres c'est trop choux ça merci! Les reviews ça fait toujours plaisirs! Y a du SoRiku ici mdr! Relire toute la fic? Bonne chance ^^ Oui je t'avais reconnue ma p'tite Blacky ^^ Non pas de nouvelle de ce couple... mais y'aura des nouvelle du couple Zemyx mais pas maintenant... ^^' Cool que ce chapitre t'es plu!

SomeoneNobody Mari:C'est vrai qu'il on une façon de voir les chose différemment c'est pour ça que j'ai fais qu'on voit cette discussion de deux POV différent. Ven le sais maintenant il va demander des explication à Vani!

Je vous aime!

* * *

Début Chapitre 29.

Début POV Vanitas.

Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Ventus ou même reçu un signe de vie de sa part. Je m'inquiète il vaut mieux que j'aille le voir... Je me met debout, met mes dr martens noirs puis sors de chez moi. Sur le chemin je fais un détours pour aller dans une aire de jeu. Par chance j'y trouve Ventus, le visage caché derrière sa capuche.

Il porte un manteau noir avec de la fourrure sur sa capuche, un jean bleu clair et des timberland blanche. Je m'approche de lui.

-Ça va ?

Il semble surpris par le son de ma voix, il ne me répond pas et ne lève même pas la tête vers moi. J'aime pas quand il m'ignore ! Je m'accroupis juste devant lui. Il a le contour des yeux rouges... Il baisse la tête, ça m'énerve encore plus. Je veux qu'il me regarde.

-Vanitas je sais vraiment rien à ton sujet...

-c'est pas toi qui avais dit que tu voulais apprendre tout de moi, par toi-même. C'est quoi le problème ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvre puis se ferme plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi. Je tombe à la renverse. Son corps sur moi me rassure. C'est bizarre, non ?

-J'ai entendu votre conversation entre Riku et toi...

Quoi ? Il nous a entendu... Est ce qu'il a tout entendu... ?

-Vanitas tu fais partie de cette prison...

Je ne veux plus y faire partie... je veux y échapper...

Je me lève, prend la main chaude de Ventus et commence à marcher vers le Jardin Radieux... Le trajet se fait en silence, je le sens serrer un peu plus ma main.

Une fois arrivé, je ne laisse pas admirer la vue qu'on a ici, et le fais s'asseoir sur le banc. Je m'assois devant lui et ne plie qu'une seule jambe contre mon torse.

-Je vais t'expliquer Ventus, je ne veux pas que tu te fasse des idées...

-D-d'accord.

-Mais toutes les personnes qui on su la vérité à mon sujet, sont morts... j-je ne veux p-pas que tu meures aussi...

Il me prend la main y dépose un baiser, qui bizarrement me rassure, puis entremêle ses doigts aux miens...

-Vanitas mes envies n'ont pas changées, je veux tout savoir de toi.

Je baisse la tête... et souris.

-Tu sais quel numéro je suis... ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Que je fais partie de... ?

Il hoche de nouveau la tête.

-Et que Riku, Axel et ton petit frère aussi?

-Oui.

Je ne dis plus rien.

-Comment... ?

-Hein ?

Je lève mon visage, le regarde dans les yeux, et serre sa main. Il déglutit et se mord la lèvre.

-Comment t'as fais pour être avec eux... C'était quoi le moyen de pression pour t'y faire entrer... ? Ils ont utilisés tes parents et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase voyant que je suis au bord des larmes, avant qu'il ne s'excuse je met une main sur sa nuque et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, il me rend mon baiser.

-Même si ça fais plusieurs années, je me demande si j'arriverai à t'en parler.

-Je, je peux attendre.

Je baisse la tête, j'ai peur de lui en parler. Tellement peur... Je tien sa main avec les miennes.

-Je vais faire un effort...

Il me sourit et se blottit contre moi.

-Merci Van...

Fin POV Vanitas.

Flash back

POV omniscient.

Quatre ans plus tôt, 2009.

Axel a maintenant quatorze ans, Reno en a quinze et Tifa vingt.

Reno et Axel faisaient parties de l'Organisation XIII, ils accomplissaient toutes leurs missions ensembles, depuis quatre longues années. Tifa prenait soin d'eux, avec le temps les deux frères la prenait un peu comme leurs grande sœur.

Aujourd'hui il pleut des cordes, c'est un jour triste / . Deux membres de l'Organisation, Xaldin et Lexaeus sont morts pendant une de leurs mission.

Ça voulait donc dire qu'il allait avoir de nouveaux membres dans l'Organisation XIII...

Reno est dehors en train de suivre sa cible , un certain Vanitas. Il avait déjà trouvé pas mal d'informations sur lui, Reno le suit depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et il ne l'a toujours pas remarqué. Il est avec une fille et un gars, la première a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus et le deuxième porte un bonnet et a les yeux bleus.

Ils rigolent forts, Reno ressent une pointe de jalousie, il aurait tant aimer être comme eux, être normal. Ne pas être dans l'Organisation XIII...

Au bout de quelques minutes Vanitas se sépare des deux garçons, Reno le suit toujours, une dizaine de mètres les séparent. Sa mission est de le protéger. Vanitas se dirige vers une ruelle.

Vanitas continue à marcher le long de la ruelle, cependant il s'arrête quand un voiture se met devant lui. Son sang se glaçe sur place. Deux hommes descendent de la voiture et s'approchent de lui.

-Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment sale gamin.

-Vous... Qui vous êtes?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Vanitas fait un pas en arrière, l'homme devant lui affiche un sourire sadique. Les deux hommes commencent à faire plusieurs pas vers lui, Vanitas est terrifié il n'arrive même plus à bouger, son souffle devient court.

-Vous n'avez pas honte des adultes comme vous kidnapper un gamin innocent, dit Reno en s'appuyant contre le mur de la ruelle.

-T'es qui toi? dit l'un des hommes avec arrogance.

-Moi? Je suis le numéro IX, dit Reno en affichant un sourire.

Reno s'approche de Vanitas les mains dans les poches de son jeans. En s'approchant de Vanitas, Reno lui dit assez bas pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre « à trois on court ».

-Le numéro IX? Mais de quoi tu parles? Dégage de là!

-C'est vous qui devriez dégager, bande de lâches!

-Qui tu traites de lâche!?

-Vous! dit Reno en lui tirant la langue.

L'homme s'approche de lui, Vanitas commence à trembler de tous ses membres. Qu'allait-il faire? Reno reçoit un coup de poing de plein fouet, lui faisant cracher un peu de sang.

-Trois!

Reno prend la main de Vanitas et commence à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Vanitas manque de tomber. Les deux hommes sont surpris et ils commencent à leurs courir après. Vanitas ne sait pas qui lui prend la main et le sauve, mais il serai prêt à le suivre n'importe où. Reno serre la main de Vanitas, et court un peu plus vite. Vanitas regarde derrière lui, la rue est déserte; les deux hommes ne sont plus à leurs trousses.

-C'est bon i-ils sont partis, dit Vanitas manquant de souffle.

Reno s'arrête brutalement, Vanitas se cogne contre son dos. Reno lâche la main de Vanitas, et se tourne vers lui, le brun hoquète de peur quand il voit le visage du roux. Reno saigne du nez et sa joue est toute rouge.

-Ton visage...

-Oh c'est pas grave.

-Pourquoi t'a pas évité son coup?

-Je suis pas une personne qui évite les coups, je les encaisse.

-T'es vraiment bizarre.

-Tu trouves Vanitas?

-Comment connais tu mon nom, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Et pourquoi tu me suis depuis quelques temps?

-Tu avais remarquer ma présence?

-Évidemment !

-Ne dit pas ça comme si c'était une évidence! Je veux bien tout t'expliquer mais pas ici.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-S'il te plaît.

Vanitas accepte de s'éloigner. Vanitas a plusieurs questions à lui poser. Le brun ne savait pas quoi penser du roux, devait-il lui faire confiance après ce qui venait de se passer. C'est vrai que quelques minutes plus tôt Reno venait de le sauver, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il devait lui faire confiance.

Reno et Vanitas s'arrêtent dans une aire de jeu, Reno s'assoit sur un banc et est rejoint par le plus petit.

-C'est bon je peux répondre à tes questions.

-Comment tu t'appelle?

-Euh... je m'appelle Reno. Je ne pensais pas que tu me poserai cette question en premier.

-Tu as quel âge?

-J'en est quinze ans. Et toi?

-Si tu connais mon prénom tu doit savoir mon âge non?

-Oui tu as treize ans. Je sais plein de choses sur toi, par exemple que tes parents son séparé. Je suis plutôt bien informé non?

-Pourquoi tu sais autant de choses sur moi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure? C'était qui ces mecs? J'y comprend rien.

Vanitas se recroqueville sur lui même sur le banc de l'aire de jeu. Reno rougit un peu gêné, puis doucement il passe son bras autour des épaules de Vanitas et l'attire contre lui. Reno lui frotte le dos et lui dit de se calmer.

Vanitas se sent en sécurité dans les bras de son aîné, mais cependant il le repousse et s'éloigne de trente centimètres de lui.

Reno ne le juge pas, c'est vrai qu'il aurait eu le même réaction, si une personne qu'il connait depuis à peine quinzaine minutes le prend dans ses bras. Pourtant c'est ce qui s'était passé avec Tifa, il n'y a que onze ans de cela.

-Les deux hommes voulaient te kidnapper, et j'étais chargé de les en empêcher.

-Quoi! Si c'est une blague elle est vraiment pas drôle.

-C'est pas une blague c'est pour ça que c'est drôle, dit Reno en rigolant de bon cœur devant le visage horrifié de Vanitas.

-Comment peux-tu rigoler de ça!? Et pourquoi tu devais les en empêcher? Tu es un espèce d'agent secret ou un truc dans le genre?

Reno se met à rire de plus belle, Vanitas rougis de honte, il n'aurait jamais du dire ça.

-Bon tu vas me répondre oui! dit Vanitas avec agacement.

-Oui oui. Si tu veux tous savoir ces deux hommes devaient t'amener à Illusiopolis et-

-Illusiopolis? C'est où ça?

-Arrête de me couper pendant que je te raconte tous! Reno tousse un peu puis continue à raconter, Illusiopolis est un bâtiment où il y a un trafic d'humain.

-Qu... Quoi!? QUOI!? T'es sérieux Reno?!

-J'ai pas l'air sérieux, répondit Reno en souriant.

-Désolé de te l'appendre mais, oui.

Un long silence se fait entendre, aucun d'eux ne veulent prendre la parole. Vanitas bien trop choqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Pourquoi ces personnes l'avaient choisi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre? Pourquoi voulait-on l'enlever? Et si Reno n'avais pas été là, que lui aurait-on fait?

-Si... si tu n'étais pas là ils m'auraient fait quoi?

-Ne pense pas à ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'étais pas la pour te protéger.

-...

-Mais si ils t'avaient kidnappés ils t'auraient sûrement vendus au marché noir on t'aurai acheter, et tu aurai servis d'esclave... sexuel.

Reno est allé beaucoup trop loin, Vanitas commence à trembler puis à sangloter, il essaye de se retenir puis éclate en sanglot. Vanitas essuit ses larmes silencieuses de ses joues.

-Désoler Vanitas je suis allé trop loin.

-Bien sûr que t'es aller trop loin! Tu t'es pas dit qu'il aurait mieux fallu que tu te taise!

Vanitas se tourne vers lui, le plus jeune a les yeux rouges et il se mord la lèvres.

-Et pourquoi tu devais me protéger!? T'es qui?!

-Je l'ai dit pourtant tout à l'heur.

-Le numéro IX?

-Oui je suis le numéro IX.

-Mais tu m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu t'appelle Reno.

-Oui je m'appelle Reno, numéro IX c'est un nom de code.

-Un nom de code pourquoi faire?

-Je peux rien te dire à ce sujet sinon je vais me faire tuer, la seul chose que je vais te dire, Reno se lève et commence à partir, c'est de faire attention à toi. Ils pourraient revenir. Mais de toute façon je serai toujours autour de toi pour te protéger.

Vanitas regarde Reno partir sans le retenir, il soupire et pense encore à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, lui qui trouvait que cette journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Il aurait pu devenir un esclave...? il ne peut pas y croire pourtant après se qui vient de se passer, le brun doit admettre la vérité.

Vanitas rentre chez lui, ses parent sont morts d'inquiétude lui qui rentre tout les jours avant dix-sept heures. Vanitas ne rassure même pas ses parents et va de-suite dans sa chambre, il s'enferme. Il envoie valser son manteau , ses chaussures et se jette sous sa couverture, verse toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa mère, inquiète , entre dans sa chambre sans en demander l'autorisation, elle s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit. Elle met sa main sur la tête de Vanitas qui dépasse de la couverture.

-Tu vas finir par t'étouffer si tu reste là-dedans, alors sors de là et parle à ta mère.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-C'est par rapport à une fille?

-Non.

-Je vais pas t'obliger à me dire ce que t'as, si t'as confiance en moi tu me le diras de toi même.

La mère de Vanitas lui sourit et commence à partir. Quand le brun entend la porte se fermer il sort sa tête de sa couverture. Il essuie ses larmes, mais elles sont vite remplacer par d'autres.

OooOooO

Reno venait tout juste d'entrer dans sa chambre à la base de l'Organisation XIII que son petit frère Axel lui saute au cou en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Reno met ses mains autour des hanches de son frère et le serre aussi fort que lui. Reno remarque assez vite que Tifa est aussi présente, elle a beaucoup changé depuis la première fois ou il l'avait vu. Ses cheveux sont plus long, elle a grandi et prit des formes. Elle est allongé sur son lit, porte une mini jupe en cuir et une chemise à carreau rouge et noir. Elle est sexy.

Reno ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir. Tifa se lève du lit, Reno détourne le regard, si la jupe de Tifa avait été cinq centimètres plus courte il aurait vu sa culotte. Elle s'approche de lui et prend Axel qui est toujours dans les bras de Reno, pour le poser à terre.

-Arrête Axel, Reno doit être fatigué.

Axel se met à bouder ce qui fait rire Reno et Tifa.

-Alors tu avances dans ta mission de protection Reno, lui demande Tifa en ébouriffant les cheveux de Axel pour qu'il arrête de faire la tête.

-J'ai divulgué quelques informations...

-Qu'entendu par « divulguer »? t'as rien fais qui pourrait nuire à l'Organisation XIII j'espère ?

-Euh... peut être.

Tifa plisse les yeux, elle dit à Axel de les attendre bien gentiment. Ensuite elle s'approche dangereusement de Reno qui détourne les yeux, elle met son bras autour de son cou et l'attire jusqu'à elle. Leurs nez se touchent, les respirations se mélangent, les joues de Reno s'enflamment. Leurs lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. D'ici Reno a une vue d'enfer sur la poitrine volumineuse de Tifa. Elle resserre sa prise sur son cou et l'emmène en dehors de sa chambre.

-T'as intérêt à me dire tous se qui s'est passé.  
-Oui évidemment.

Ils viennent tout juste de sortir, que Tifa plaque Reno au mur.

-Alors?  
-Tu préfères pas qu'on discute ailleurs que dans le couloir?

Tifa regarde autour d'elle, puis elle fixe de nouveau Reno.

-C'est vrai qu'on pourrait surprendre notre conversation. On va dehors.

-Dehors? C'est pas encore pire?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais un endroit secret, où personne viendra nous chercher là-bas.

OoOoO

Tifa et Reno sont dans un jardin, il y a une grande variété de fleurs. Reno trouve cet endroit magnifique.

-Comment tu connais cet endroit? C'est trop beau ici!

-Je savait que cet endroit allait te plaire. Et je ne te dirai pas comment j'ai trouvé ce jardin. Je l'appelle le Jardin Radieux.

-Bon nom.

-Tu trouves?

-Oui.

-Merci. Bref! Parlons plutôt de notre problème.

Ils vont s'asseoir sur un banc pas très loin. Reno regarde Tifa, il peut sentir son parfum envoûtant.

-Alors? Qu'est ce que t'as dis qui pourrai nuire l'Organisation XIII?

-Quand je suivais Vanitas, le gars que je doit protéger. Il allait se faire kidnapper par les gars qui travaillent à Illusiopolis, du coup je suis intervenu. Et un des gars m'a demander qui j'étais et je lui est dit que je suis le numéro XI.

-Bon... il y a autre chose? en se mordant les lèvres.

-On a réussi à partir, et il s'est mis à me poser des questions sur se qui venait de se passer. Et je lui est dit que je devais le protéger, et qu'il était en danger. Que les personnes qui voulaient le kidnapper, vendaient des enfants comme esclave.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Tifa se lève et met ses mains sur ses hanches, Reno la regarde. Tifa se met face à lui et lui donne un / brusque coup sur la tête. Reno pousse un cri de douleur en se frottant la tête.

-Reno je crois que tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu a fait. Tu n'as pas transmis peu d'information, tu en transmis beaucoup trop. Il pourrait savoir que tu fais partie de l'Organisation XIII. Juste en tapant sur internet « Organisation XIII » tu peux avoir des informations du genre : tous les membres de cette organisation demeurent inconnus, la seule information que nous savons c'est qu'il porte tous un tatouage de chiffre romain et que leurs nom de code est ce chiffre, les chiffre vont de I à XIII. Si il est trop curieux et qu'il sait que tu fais partie de l'Organisation XIII Xemnas sera tout de suite au courant, et il devra entrer dans l'organisation.

-Désolé. Je suis vraiment un idiot. J'espère qu'il ne va pas êtes obligé de faire partie des nôtres. Je veux pas que sa vie soit gâchée, parce que j'ai trop parler.

Reno cache son visage avec ses mains. Tifa le regarde la tête baissée.

-On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas. D'accord?

-Oui.

Tifa le prend dans ses bras, Reno lui rend son étreinte avec le plus de douceur possible.

-Tu devrais aller le voir.

-Oui t'as raison.

OoOoO

Le lendemain le cours de français, le plus ennuyeux des cours pour Vanitas, paraît passer plus vite. Vanitas ne voulait pas aller en cours ce matin, mais sa mère l'a forcé. Depuis qu'il a faillit se faire kidnapper, Vanitas commence à avoir peur de sortir seul.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant? Est-ce que je dois faire comme si de rien n'était? Ou m'inquiéter pour ma vie, ma liberté? Est-ce que je reverrai Reno, ou plutôt « numéro XIII »? Pourquoi il doit me protéger? Pourquoi utilise-t-il un nom de code pour faire ça? »

Vanitas sort de ses pensées quand le professeur l'interroge.

-Vanitas lit le chapitre suivant.

« Pourquoi moi? » se lamente Vanitas.

Il va à la bonne page de son livre, puis commence à lire d'une voix haute et en articulant bien à chaque mot. Il ferme violemment son livre quand il fini de lire ce chapitre en un temps record. Il regarde par la fenêtre.

Il continue de penser à Reno...

« Un nom de code,

numéro XIII,

ça me fais penser à quelque chose... »

À la fin des cours, Vanitas propose à Seifer de le raccompagner. Dommage qu'il n'habite à quelques minutes du collège.

Quand Vanitas rentre chez lui, il commence à avoir une boule au ventre. Il surveille souvent ses arrières.

« Tous va bien se passer. »

« Tous va bien se passer. »

« Tous va bien se passer »

Vanitas répète sans cesse ses paroles dans sa tête, pour s'en convaincre.

Pour rentrer chez lui Vanitas devait aller dans le même endroit qu'hier. Il hésite à revenir dans cette endroit.

« Tous va bien se passer. »

Il commence à faire quelque pas, en respirant fort.

-Salut Vanitas.

Vanitas reconnaît tout de suite la voix, il lève la tête. C'est Reno, il est assis dans les escaliers de secours de l'immeuble d'à côté.

-Reno...? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Reno saute des escaliers de sécurité et va vers Vanitas les mains dans les poches.

-Bah je te protège, je te l'ai dit pourtant.

Vanitas le regarde dans le blanc des yeux puis baisse la tête. Il commence à sangloter, puis se jette dans les bras de Reno.

Reno lui se raidit, puis lui rend son étreinte. Reno passe sa main des ses cheveux.

-Tu peux venir avec moi Vanitas.

-J'te fais pas confiance.

-Même après ce que j'ai fait hier.

Vanitas le lâche puis lui dit qu'il est d'accord pour le suivre. Ils marchent pendant quelques minutes.

-On va où?

-Au Jardin Radieux.

-Au quoi? Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

-Normal. Un endroit que seul toi moi et Tifa connaissons.

-C'est qui Tifa?

-Tu la connaîtras bientôt.

Arrivé au Jardin Radieux Vanitas remarque tout de suite Tifa. Ses cheveux long noirs et ses yeux percent. Il rougit un peu, ce que remarque de-suite Reno. Tifa porte une chemise blanche ¾ avec un mini-short en jean, et des bottines à talons.

Quand Tifa remarque Reno accompagner de Vanitas elle se lève et fait quelques pas vers eux.

-Bonjours Vanitas.

-Euh salut. T'es Tifa si je me trompe pas?

-Oui c'est moi Tifa.

-Toi aussi t'as un nom de code? Comme Reno.

-Je te mentirai si je te disais non.

-C'est quoi ton numéro? Il est compris entre I et XIII?

Tifa perd son sourire et regarde pendant quelques secondes Reno. Celui-ci se mord la lèvre.

« Oh non ce gamin est beaucoup trop curieux! »

-On pourrait aller s'asseoir, quant dis tu Vanitas?

-Okay.

Vanitas va s'asseoir sur le banc où était assise Tifa il y a quelques minutes. Tifa le regarde s'éloigner, puis se tourne les sourcils un peu froncés.

-À ton avis je devrais lui dire mon nombre? Ça se voit qu'il commence à s'intéresser à ce qui se passe. Mais de toute façon même si je lui ment, je pense qu'il va pas me croire vu comment il y crois dure comme fer.

-Tu devrais lui dire. Mais si-

-Mais si on lui dit qu'on fait partie de l'Organisation XIII il devra-

-En faire partie lui aussi parce qu'il en connaît deux membres, termine Tifa.

-De plus Xemnas est très pointu dessus. Si une personne découvre l'identité d'un de nous il est obligé de faire partie des nôtres.

Tifa lui prend la main, en lui chuchotant « ça va aller ». Ils se dirigent vers Vanitas qui est sur son téléphone, toujours main dans la main. Vanitas lève les yeux vers eux. Reno lâche tous de suite la main de Tifa en disant:

-On est pas ensemble.

-Pourquoi tu te justifie? Vous faites se que vous voulez, c'est pas mes affaires.

Tifa s'assoit à gauche de Vanitas et Reno à sa droite.

-Mon code est V, je suis la numéro V. Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça?

-Pour confirmer mon hypothèse. Je suis sûr à 100% que vous faites parties tous les deux de l'Organisation XIII, cette organisation qui ne fait que parler d'elle depuis des mois.

Tifa passe sa main droite dans les cheveux.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle.

-Vous tuer des gens!?

Vanitas se lève et se met face à eux, les poings serrés et en baissant la tête.

-Non, nous ne tuons pas des gens. Seuls ceux qui font parties de l'organisation depuis 5 ans ont le droit.

-Ça fais combien de temps que t'es dans l'Organisation XIII?

-Maintenant ça doit faire quatre ans, dit Reno.

Vanitas regarde droit dans les yeux Reno.

« Quatre ans, qu'il en fait partie. Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier, donc est ce que ça veut dire que je peux lui faire confiance maintenant que je sais qu'il n'a jamais tué personne. Et qu'il me protège. »

Il regarde Tifa qui elle regarde Reno. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais elle l'interrompt:

-Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs a notre sujet, par exemple ils y a des gens qui nous surnomment les XIII Faucheurs parce qu'ils croient que nous commettons que des meurtres. Il y a aussi une rumeur qui elle a une part de vérité qui dit que, seuls les personne qui on découvert des membres peuvent en faire partie. Elle a une part de vérité car en réalité c'est, quand il manque des membres dans l'Organisation XIII, que ceux qui en connaissent des membres sont obligés d'en faire partie.(Vanitas allait dire quelque chose mais elle l'arrête d'un mouvement de main) Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que tu ne veux pas en faire partie. Mais tu peux y échapper, si il n'y a que Reno et moi qui sommes au courant que tu connaisse notre identité dans l'organisation. Dans le cas contraire... si un autre membre de l'Organisation XIII est au courant ils t'obligeront par la force à en faire partie, ils utiliseront même les moyens les plus fourbes. Comme pour moi et Reno... Ne dit jamais ce que tu sais sur l'Organisation XIII. Ne t'en fait pas Reno sera toujours là pour te protéger, et maintenant moi aussi. Et on s'assura pour que jamais rien ne t'arrive, on ne veut pas mêler un innocent dans les histoire de l'organisation.

Vanitas sanglote.

-Je ne veux pas faire partie des vôtres! Je ne veux plus vous voir!

Vanitas part en courant. Reno baisse la tête, il semble triste. Il met ses mains sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu lui as menti Tifa, en disant qu'il ne risquerai rien si il n'en parle à personne. Les membres de l'Organisation XIII sont vraiment des faucheurs, je suis pratiquement sûr que d'en à peine trois jours ils seront déjà au courant, et qu'ils n'hésiteront pas tuer pour faire pression sur lui, pour qu'il vienne dans l'Organisation XIII.

-Oui je sais... mais si je lui aurai dit il aurait encore plus mal réagit. Il n'entrera pas dans cette fichu organisation si on n'ouvre pas nos gueules.

-Même si on la ferme, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. En tout cas si il est dans l'Organisation XIII, je ferai tous pour pas qu'il est de mission, et qu'il ne passe pas son test.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

Tifa se tourne vers Reno avec un regard triste. Puis lui prend la main. Reno serre sa main.

OoOoO

Vanitas court à la vitesse de la lumière vers chez lui, même si il avait mal aux jambes , même si ses poumons lui brulent. Il bouscule beaucoup de personnes sur son passage mais il s'en fout royalement, il veux juste voir sa mère. Arrivé devant chez lui il ouvre violemment la porte et la claque pour la fermer. Alertée par le bruit de la porte claquée, sa mère quitte la cuisine, et vient vers lui. Vanitas est appuyé contre la porte les genoux repliés sur son torse. Il pleure. Sa mère courtvers lui, et s'accroupit à côté en panique.

-Vanitas?! qu'est ce que t'as mon chéri ?

Vanitas sanglote encore plus, et se recroqueville encore plus sur lui-même. Sa mère le prend dans ses bras, Vanitas lui rend son étreinte. Elle lui frotte le dos et le berce, comme quand il était plus jeune.

-Vanitas qu'est ce que t'as?

-Maman il faut que tu m'aide!

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Une fille?

Vanitas fait non de la tête. Il a peur, il a très peur. Elle repose sa question, mais Vanitas ne répond pas. Elle le force à se lever, et elle l'emmène dans sa chambre. Il pleure toujours. Elle le fait allonger sur le lit.

-Maman... je veux pas y aller...

-Aller où mon chéri ?

-Je ne veux pas être avec eux.

-Eux? de qui tu parles ?

Sa mère commence aussi à pleurer.

-Avec les XIII Faucheurs...

Vanitas met sa main devant son visage humidifié, sa mère a la sang glacé, elle ne bouge pas. Elle se mord la lèvre, détourne le regard. Elle se force à sourire, elle prend une des mains de Vanitas. Ses mains sont chaudes, et elles réchauffent celles de Vanitas. Elle essaye de rassurer Vanitas en lui disant:

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman sera toujours là pour te protéger.

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix ferme et sécurisante. Vanitas tombe presque de son lit en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

-Maman.

-Oui mon amour?

-Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi encore plus!

Vanitas ne lâche pas sa mère pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de dire.

-Ça sent pas le cramer là?

-Oh non le repas dans la cuisine!

Sa mère part en courant dans la cuisine, et ouvre les fenêtres pour faire partir la fumée noire.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Vanitas comprend la grandeur de son erreur.

OooOooO

Reno et Tifa viennent tout juste de rentrer à la base. Ils vont dans la chambre où doit y reposer Axel. Mais avant d'y arriver ils virent Saix, qui leur barre le chemin. Tifa lève les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Saix?

-Reno t'as mission est fini.

-Quoi! disent Tifa et Reno en même temps.

-Tu dois aller faire ton rapport à Xemnas.

-Euh d'accord j'y vais tout de suite, il se tourne vers Tifa, va voir Axel je vous rejoins après.

-Ouais...

En partant Tifa effleure la main de Reno, ce simple contact de à peine une seconde fait accélérer le cœur de Reno.

Reno suit Saix jusqu'au bureau de Xemnas. Une fois seul à seul, Xemnas fait partir Saix.

-Fais moi ton rapport.

-Pourquoi je dois faire mon rapport à vous au lieu de le faire à Saix ?

-Je tenais à le faire moi même.

-Bon... Comme vous me l'avez demandez j'ai suivi pendant quelques jours Vanitas Cassel. Au bout de onze jours de surveillance, les Blood's sont passés à l'action. Et à ce moment là je les ai arrêtés.

Les Blood's est un gang où des personnes travaillent sur le marché noir dans un réseau de prostitution, de drogue, et vend d'humain qu'ils ont kidnappés. C'est horrible !

-Je pense qu'ils vont retenter leurs chance.

-Peut être mais maintenant que Vanitas Cassel est au courant, il pourra se défendre seul.

-Bien...

Reno se retourne et s'apprête à sortir quand soudain une question lui vient...

-Qui vont remplacer Xaldin et Lexaeus?

-Nous avons repéré un bon potentiel.

-Qui est-ce?

-Riku West un collégien tout comme Vanitas Cassel.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvez une deuxième personne?

-Non malheureusement. Tu as des suggestions?

-... Non.

Reno ouvre la porte puis part en direction de sa chambre là où l'attendent Axel et... Tifa.

Sur le chemin Reno pense à Vanitas, et se demande si il n'a rien dit. Arrivé dans sa chambre Reno s'allonge sur le lit avec Axel tandis que Tifa, elle, est sur le bureau scotchée sur son pc.

-Xemnas m'a dit qu'il prévoit de faire entrer un certain Riku West dans l'Organisation XIII.

-Ça veux dire que ce sera lui le partenaire de Xion, dit Axel.

-Oui sans doute.

-Riku West tu dis? demande Tifa.

-Ouais.

Tifa tape plusieurs choses sur son pc, puis s'exclame:

-C'est vrai que ce serai un bon élément, il est bon en sport mais aussi en cours et en plus, on lui a proposés de sauter une classe plus d'une fois.

Reno s'approche de Tifa et regarde l'ordinateur, ses cheveux se mélange au siens. Tifa rougit, ce que Reno ne voit pas.

-C'est vrai que serai un bon élément. Mais c'est dommage qu'un innocent doive faire partie des nôtres... dit Tifa d'une voix fragile.

Reno passe sa main dans le cheveux noirs de Tifa, puis enlace ses épaules avec son bras,. Tifa est plutôt surprise puis lui rend son étreinte. Axel les fixe peiné. Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne fait le premier pas?

OooOooO

Une semaine plus tard.

Quand Vanitas rentre chez lui, il est perplexe, ça fais une semaine qu'il n'a pas vu Reno ou même aperçu... il commence à se poser des questions.

Dès qu'il passe le bas de la porte de chez lui, Vanitas entend des cris venant de sa mère. Sans même réfléchir, il monte directement à l'étage, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Quand il arrive devant la porte qui semble être celle où est sa mère, son corps refuse de bouger, il a peur de voir ce qu'il y a derrière. Il sursaute et place ses mains devant sa bouche quand il entend un cri strident suivit d'un craquement. Vanitas pleure et s'effondre sur le sol pleurant sans se retenir.

-Maman...

Soudain, les pas viennent par ici, Vanitas n'arrive toujours pas à bouger. Il murmure le prénom de sa mère à chaque commence à ramper sur le sol jusqu'au escaliers, dans lesquelles il tombe.

Avant de enfin pouvoir ouvrir la porte, une main le tire en arrière et le fait violemment tomber sur le sol. Vanitas a juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de cette pourriture avant que ce dernier lui mette quelque chose sur le visage qui l'endort.

OooOooO

Ce n'est que quelques heures après que Vanitas se réveille. Il regarde autour de lui, pas de fenêtre une seule porte et une télé. Sa tête lui fait mal, ses oreilles bourdonnent, ses jambes tremblent. Il se déplace avec difficulté vers la porte, elle est verrouillée.

Petit à petit ses souvenirs lui reviennent, et ses coups sur la porte redoublent de force. Ses larmes coulent sur son visage, il n'a jamais autant pleuré de toute sa vie... Il frappe encore et encore, les articulations de ses doigts deviennent rouges. Ça contraste tellement avec sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle.

-Maman !

Soudain la télévision à sa gauche s'allume, Vanitas ne s'en rend pas compte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de sa mè se tourne lentement, les larmes reposent toujours sur ses joues.. Il y a aussi un grand homme avec elle, les cheveux bleus... Saix. Il commence à frapper sa mère, Vanitas sursaute sa mère crie. Les coups s'enchaînent le sang sur le sol augmente.

Sa vision est brouillée par ses larmes, ses oreilles perçoivent tous les cris de sa mère au supplice. Vanitas recule met ses mains sur ses oreilles et secoue la tête.

-Arrêter ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Je ne veux pas voir ma mère comme ça ! Arrêter ! Reno vient m'aider...

Soudain Vanitas entend le même craquement il baisse la tête et se laisse glisser le long du mur le plus proche. La porte s'ouvre. Tifa et Reno rentre, Reno va directement voir Vanitas recroquevillé sur lui-même quant à Tifa elle détruit la télévision en la balancant sur le sol d'un seul bras. Plusieurs gros bouts de verre reposent maintenant sur le sol, Tifa prend le plus gros, et le serre dans sa main, jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes de sang tombe d'entre ses doigts.

Reno essaye de rassurer Vanitas, mais ce dernier ne l'écoute pas et se cramponne à lui. Reno décide de le porter. Vanitas se cramponne tellement fort, comme si c'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait qu'on lui enlève... après Seifer. Quand Reno est debout avec Vanitas dans les bras, il regarde Tifa, il regarde ses yeux magnifiques puis son sang qui coule petit à petit, il ne dit rien. Il sait que Tifa ne fait jamais rien sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Ils sortent de la pièce et à peine Tifa voit le visage de Saix au bout du couloir, elle court vers lui avec ses talons et lui donne un coup de pied il se plie en deux, elle en profite pour lui prendre les cheveux et le force à se baisser. Elle lui donne plusieurs coups de genoux dans le nez jusqu'à se qu'il craque.

Reno sourit, c'est bien le Tifa qu'il aime...

Tifa s'assoit lourdement sur le torse à Saix et écarte ses jambes pour mieux se pencher sur le visage ensanglanté de ce dernier.

-T'es lourde.

-Je m'en fout royalement.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, et pourquoi tu m'as cassé le nez ?

Elle lui montre le grand bout de verre son sang tombe sur le visage de Saix, sa main tremble.

-Ne lui fais plus endurer ça ! T'es un monstre sans cœur qui obéis juste à Xemnas ! Tu as gâché le reste de sa vie, et je vais te le faire payer.

-Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire, Tifa ?

Elle approche la lame de son visage.

OooOooO

Reno pose le plus délicatement possible Vanitas sur le lit. Axel regarde Vanitas interrogateur.

-Reno qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Il est comme nous maintenant, il est orphelin.

Axel écarquille les yeux puis se tourne vers Vanitas en pleure. Et sans attendre une seconde il le prend dans ses bras, Vanitas ne le rejette pas mais ne lui redonne pas son étreinte pour autant.

La porte s'ouvre, c'est Tifa. Elle se jette dans les bras de Reno, il est surpris , mais il sourit. Puis lui dit ensuite qu'il faut soigner sa main.

-Ça peut attendre...

Elle se tourne vers Vanitas. Elle pousse gentiment Axel, et s'assoit à côté de Vanitas. Il la regarde les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle passe son bras autour de ses épaules et le met contre elle. Elle inspire puis lui dit d'une voix douce et rassurante comme la mère maintenant décédée de Vanitas :

-Tu en as parlé c'est ça ? Tu as dit à ta mère que tu allais probablement être dans l'Organisation XIII.

Ces sanglots redoublent d'intensité. Il tousse quelques fois avant de dire d'une voix rauque et tremblante :

-Je-je veux en faire partie. Je, je veux tuer la personne q-qui à tuer ma mère.

Fin flash-back.

Fin chapitre 29.


	30. Chapter 30

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Dracodemon: Oui va massacré face de X! ^^ Oui vous allez voir sa réaction dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ton bonne chance à Vani! Kiss

Nina:Oui elle est pas comme les autre! il y a moins de majuscule ^^ Merci! Il sera pleurnichard dans ce chapitre nan je blague! C'est vrai qu'au début je trouve je fessais trop pleurer les perso, donc maintenant je les fait pleure vraiment que c'est nécessaire! ^^ Kiss

The Last Wind: Riku est plus intelligent que moi ^^' Merci pour tous pouce bleu! Sur le Roi Lion (trop bien!), j'en ai jamais lu! mais bonne chance pour t'es recherche! ^^ Kiss

Kiss mes lecteurs!

* * *

Début Chapitre 30.

Début POV Ventus.

Je verse des larmes silencieuses, je me redresse le plus doucement possible. Il se retient de pleurer, il a les lèvres qui tremblent. Je met mes mains sur ses joues brûlantes et les lui caressent avec mes pouces. Je le regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux jaunes sont magnifiques.

-Vanitas... pleure. Ne te retiens pas, ne te retiens_ plus_...

-Si... je commence à pleurer j-je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter...

Je place sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, et lui frotte les dos. Des sanglots commencent à sortir de sa bouche, je commence moi aussi à pleurer, je sens sa respiration devenir de plus en plus rapide sur ma nuque, ses mains se crisper et me serrer à chaque seconde un peu plus fort. Même si c'est moi qui lui est dit de pleurer, maintenant j'ai envie qu'il arrête je veux qu'il arrête de souffrir... Je me déteste de ne pas avoir vu sa souffrance, et celle de Roxas... Même si je lui disait mille fois pardon, je ne serais pas satisfait.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Vanitas relève la tête, il me regarde dans les yeux. Je déglutit, regarde ses yeux hypnotisant puis ses lèvres appétissantes. Il s'approche de moi, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, il lèche ma lèvre inférieure, de l'électricité parcours mon dos. J'ouvre un peu mes lèvres, il passe sa langue entre elles, il goûte me bouche, et l'explore. Puis elle trouve la mienne, et commence à danser ensemble. Sa langue à un goût sucré, j'aime assez.

Il pose son front sur mon épaule, haletant comme moi.

-Merci Ventus.

-De-de rien Van...

Fin POV Ventus.

Début POV Vanitas.

Arrivé chez moi, Ventus à l'air encore chambouler par ce que je lui ai dis. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Il connaît presque tout de moi, il ne connais juste pas mon physique, et je ne connais pas le sien.

Je veux qu'il n'y ai plus de secret entre nous.

Fin POV Vanitas.

Début POV Ventus.

Vanitas m'embrasse, il a une de ces mains sur ma nuque et l'autre est sur ma taille. Nos langues se battent entre elles, et comme d'habitude c'est Vanitas qui gagne. Il commence à dépose des baisers papillon sur mon cou. Je suis à sa merci, il commence à mettre une de ses mains sur mon ventre. Est-ce qu'il veut aller plus loin ? Il touche légèrement mon mamelon, ses doigts sont toujours aussi glacials, ce qui me fait frissonner.

-Vanitas...

Il me regarde.

-Je te veux maintenant...

Il semple surpris par mes mots pendant une seconde avant de m'embrasser violemment, il doit sentir mon érection depuis tout à l'heure. Je colle mon bassin contre le sien. Je commence moi aussi à sentir son érection.

Nos langue se séparent comme nos lèvres, il enlève son t-shirt je fais de-même. Je suis plus au moins gêné, mais juste voir son visage m'enlève cette gêne naissante. Je met mes bras autour de son cou l'embrasse chastement, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Sa froideur me font frisonner de plaisir.

En peu de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je suis allongé sur le lit et Vanitas est sur moi. Il me lèche le lobe de l'oreille, je murmure son nom à son oreille sensuellement. Il frotte ses hanches contre les miennes. Mon érection devient de plus en plus grande. Je veux que son corps tout entier soit encore plus pressé contre le mien.

Je dépose un suçon sur son cou, il gémit mon nom...

Il se redresse et enlève le reste de ses vêtements sensuellement, je fais pareil. À peine ai-je le temps d'admirer son corps parfait qu'il m'embrasse avec fougue. Je met mes mains dans le creux de son dos.

Alors il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, haletant comme moi. Les sourds battements de son cœur répondent aux miens. Son érection touche la mienne. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. Son sexe vibre contre le mien.

Le poids de son corps sur le mien est réconfortant. Les battements de son cœur contre les miens sont rassurants, ses lèvres sur ma peau sont excitantes.

Tout en déposant des baisers sur différentes parties de mon corps, il caresse du bout des doigts l'intérieur de mes cuisses, je suis tenté de serre mes jambes mais le plaisir est tellement grand, je veux qu'il continue. Il se rapproche petit à petit de mon passage.

Il fait entrer un doigt en moi, je ferme les yeux sous la surprise, quand je les ouvrent de nouveau, il se penche au-dessus de moi et m'embrasse avec fougue, nos langues se mêlent, nos lèvres se goûtent.

Il fait ensuite rentrer un deuxième doigt je suis au bord des larmes, ça fait mal. Avec son autre main, il joue avec mes mamelons, ce qui calme ma douleur. Il les fait passer entre ses doigts glacés, je frissonne de plaisir. Il fait des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts pour que je sois étirer au maximum.

Il retire ses doigts et cette fois touche mon membre dur et redressé. Je rejette le tête en arrière tout en gémissant son nom.

Il s'approche de mes mamelons, il en met un dans sa bouche, je crie son nom. Mon corps est parcouru de frissons, savoir sa bouche à cet endroit aussi sensible m'excite. Il en mord légèrement un, ma respiration devient incontrôlable. Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes. Il lui donne des coups de langues, je sens mon membre vibrer sous ses caresses.

Il presse lentement le bout de son membre en érection à l'entrée de mon passage. Je me contracte à l'idée de me faire pénétrer.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, il me pénètre, plus profondément, lentement, délibérément jusqu'à ce que son sexe disparaisse en moi.

Il se retire presque entièrement avant de s'immiscer de nouveau en moi. Je gémit, la tête rejeté en arrière, les yeux fermés. Je sens la respiration haletante et chaude de mon amant se rapprocher de mon cou.

Il dépose des baisers dans mon cou, ce qui me laisse pas indifférent.

-Ventus regarde moi.

J'ouvre petit à petit les yeux, mes larmes s'échappent. Il les essuie avec son pouce et m'embrasse.

Je croise les bras autour de ses épaules, et enroule ses hanches avec mes jambes en nouant mes chevilles. Je ressens le besoin d'être plus proche de lui. J'ai besoin qu'il soit aussi profondément que possible en moi. J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau luisante de sueur se frotter sur la mienne.

Le plaisir est si intense, à la limite de la douleur, je plante mes ongles dans son dos. Il gémit, et va un peu plus vite.

Il continue à me donner des coups de butoirs, je m'arc-boute sur le lit sous l'effet de mon orgasme. Vanitas atteint son orgasme à son tour, en criant mon nom.

Il reste quelques secondes en moi avant de retirer son sexe. J'ai maintenant comme une sensation de vide...

Il s'allonge à côté de moi. Je le regarde dans les yeux il fait pareil. Il pose sa main sur ma hanche et me fait tourner pour que je soit contre lui.

-Je t'aime Ventus.

Sa voix est à peine audible, mais je l'ai entendu... il m'aime.

-Je t'aime Vanitas.

Fin POV Ventus.

Début POV Vanitas.

C'était excitant, j'étais au septième ciel, Ventus est si étroit. Ses cris d'excitation résonnent encore dans ma tête. Je n'est jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir, autant d'excitation... Je serre un peu plus Ventus contre moi, il dort. Je met ma main sur sa hanche et le presse contre moi.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

En fin d'après-midi. Ventus vient me voir chez Axel. Axel n'était pas là il devait aller à la base faire je ne sais quoi. Il est assis sur le sofa, regardant un point invisible dans le verre de limonade que je lui est donné. Il boit plusieurs gorgées avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je me pince les lèvres.

-Hier j'ai su que, Vanitas faisait partie de l'Organisation XIII, comme Riku, Axel et toi.

-C'est absurde...

-C'est pas du tout absurde !

Les larmes lui monte aux yeux, il dépose son verre sur la table basse en verre puis se tourne vers moi. Je me crispe. Il s'approche de moi, il met ses mains aux extrémités de mon t-shirt et me l'enlève. Ses larmes coulent sur son visage quand il voit mon tatouage. Je met ma main dessus et commence à rentrer mes ongles dans ma peau, je veux l'arracher, je veux enlever cette marque.

-Laisse moi le voir.

Je n'enlève pas ma main, il se mord la lèvre. Il se met debout me surplombant largement, il met ses mains sur mes épaules, et m'allonge sur le sofa. Il s'assoit à califourchon sur moi, me tenant toujours les épaules fermement. Je rentre encore plus mes ongles dans ma peau, je tourne la tête.

-Laisse moi le voir... !

Je desserre mon étreinte sur mon épaule, il touche du bout des doigts mon tatouage. Je le regarde dans le yeux quand une de ses larmes tombe sur ma joue et y roule jusqu'à mon oreille. Plusieurs de ses larmes heurtent sur mon visage, il touche mon tatouage.

-Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

-Je... je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal...

-Mais-

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne... Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont capable de faire...

Je repense à mon test... mes doigts qu'il m'avait cassés. De mes cris, de mes appels à l'aide. Je commence moi aussi à pleurer mais j'essaye de retenir le plus possible mes larmes.

-Je n'est pas envie que tu souffre Ventus, j'ai pas envie que tu meurs,_ j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive ce que j'ai vécu._

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il se mord la lèvre. Il prend une grande inspiration et me dis :

-Moi aussi je n'est pas envie que souffre, et pourtant tu as l'air de souffrir continuellement...

J'ouvre le bouche pour répondre, mais pas un son n'en sort. C'est vrai que j'ai souffert de temps en temps... Mais j'ai aussi éprouvé des moments de bonheur, et j'ai rencontré des personnes que ne n'oubliais pas... Axel, Vanitas, Riku, Xion, Demyx et même Larxene...

-Il, il faut que tu parte de cette organisation Roxas. M-même si ils ont un moyen de pression pour t'y faire rester.

-Mais il y a toi et Sora... comme moyen de pression je ne veux pas vous perde.

Il affiche un triste sourire.

-Riku protégera Sora il l'aime il fera tout pour lui, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis entre de bonnes mains.

Je souris, me redresse tant bien que mal et le prend dans mes bras il me rend mon étreinte, je l'entend soupirer de soulagement. Mon sang se glace quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et Axel entrer. Il déglutit, Ventus le regarde et lui fait un sourire. Axel s'approche de nous en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-Ventus est au-courant, pour, nous...

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Je... je sais que vous faites partis de l'Organisation XIII, dit-il.

Je vois la mâchoire de Axel se crisper, je le vois serrer ses poings dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

-Axel il faut qu'on parte de l'Organisation XIII.

-Je fais partie de cette organisation depuis que j'ai dix ans et tu me demande de la quitter du jour au lendemain. C'est impossible, on pourra jamais partir...

-Mais-

-On restera toujours des numéros ! et les jouets de Xemnas. On sera et restera les pions de son échiquier.

Axel par d'un pas décidé dans_ notre_ chambre et ferme doucement la porte. Il est resté des années dans cette organisation, ça ne me surprend pas qu'il est cette réaction. Depuis qu'il a dix ans il est enchaîné à l'Organisation XIII, c'est à cause de cette organisation que Reno est mort ainsi que Tifa.

Ventus baisse un peu la tête, il devait croire qu'il a dit une chose qui fallait pas.

-Je vais y aller...

-D-d'accord, répond-je.

Quand Ventus est devant la porte il se tourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux avant de baisser un peu la tête.

-Roxas quand on sera de nouveau tout les deux, tu pourras me dire comment t'as fais pour y entrer... dans cette Organisation XIII?

-... oui.

Il me jette un bref regard avant de passer la porte. Je soupire puis me lève pour aller voir Axel.

Il est assis au bord du lit les coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans ses mains. Je m'approche doucement de lui après avoir fermer la porte. Je m'accroupis devant lui, je prend ses mains et entremêle mes doigts aux siens, il ne me regarde pas.

-Axel?

-...

-Axel...?

Il ne me répond toujours pas, et ne me regarde pas nous plus dans les yeux. Je serre ses mains, je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais il dit d'une voix fragile:

-Je veux plus être le VIII...

Mes lèvres tremblent, j'ai un nœud dans la gorge, mes yeux s'humidifient, je dépose un baiser sur les mains de Axel puis en dépose un sur ses lèvres. Il serre un peu plus mes mains et répond à mon baiser.

On ne sera plus de numéros.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Je caresse Hikaru, il ronronne. Je suis enfin sorti de l'hôpital, Riku m'a invité à rester chez lui. Il n'est pas là il est parti il y a plusieurs heures. Je m'ennuie tout_ seul_...

Cloud doit déjà être en prison maintenant... ça fais plus de d'une semaine. Son jugement a dû déjà avoir lieu, et il est derrière les barreaux... Combien de temps il y aura ces barreaux entre nous ? Je ne veux pas le savoir... Je veux le voir maintenant.

Je regarde mon nouveau téléphone que Riku m'a acheté, il est riche ? Où il a trouver l'argent pour m'offrir ça ? J'ai un appel manqué de Roxas. Je souri amusé quand je vois que j'ai aussi un appel manqué de Ventus. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me dire ? en tout cas ça à l'air important.

Je m'apprête à les rappeler quand je reçois un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Je ne décroche pas, la personne tombe sur ma messagerie. J'hausse un sourcil quand je vois que cette personne m'a laissé un message vocale. J'hésite à l'écouter, puis fini par ne pas le faire, ça peut attendre là je dois joindre Roxas.

Quand il répond au bout de la troisième sonnerie il me demande si je vais bien. Je fais un sourire , content qu'il se pose la question. Je lui dit de mes nouvelles.

-Dit Sora ça ne te gêne pas qu'on se voie ?

-Non bien sûr, où je te retrouve ?

-Cool. Euh pourquoi pas au café Heartless ?

-D'accord j'y serai dans une dizaine de minutes.

-à toute.

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

J'enfile mes fidèles converse blanche et sors de chez moi. Quand je marche pour aller au Heartless, je commence à stresser est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Je secoue la tête, oui c'est une bonne idée !

Je prend une grande inspiration et passe la porte du café. Ça sens bon, je marche sur le plancher qui craque sous mes pieds et va m'asseoir à une table. Quelques minutes après Sora arrive, il me sourit puis il vient s'asseoir juste en face de moi. On commande deux cappuccinos. Quand on nous sert nos boissons Sora commence déjà à le boire.

-De quoi tu voulais me parler ? (en essuyant sa bouche)

-Je voulais te dire que je fais partie de...

-Hum.. ?

-Que je fais partie de l'Organisation XIII...

Je baisse la tête je ne veux pas voir son visage horrifié. Je me mord la lèvre et serre un peu plus mon cappuccino brûlant entre mes mains.

-Je le sais déjà.

-Quoi ?

C'est une blague comment il a fait pour être au courant ? Riku lui à dit ? Je lève la tête et le regarde incrédule, je déglutie difficilement.

-Comment ça se fait... ?

-Tu sais Rox, c'est pas parce que j'étais dans le coma que je n'entendais pas vos voix ou des bribes de mots.

-Tu nous entendais... ?

-J'entendais rien... mais des fois quelques mots, des phrases... Je t'ai entendu.

Ça fais trop d'infos pour moi... Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait entendre des choses quand on était plongé dans le coma. Sora sait ça depuis plusieurs semaines... pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Est ce qu'il sait ce que c'est l'Organisation XIII au moins ? Bizarrement j'espère que oui... je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ce qu'on est obligé de faire.

-Tu sais ce qu'est l'Organisation XIII ?

-Non. C'est une mafia ?

Je glousse, puis tousse quelques fois avant de lui répondre :

-Pas vraiment... C'est une organisation criminelle...

Il me regarde les yeux grand ouverts, il n'a pas l'air si choqué que ça. Tant mieux.

-Ventus est au courant... ?

-... oui.

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Sora.

Quand je pars du Heartless, je suis encore surpris par les paroles de Roxas. Il fait partie des XIII Faucheurs... En même temps je me dis que pendant ces 24 jours où il avait disparu il a dû se passer beaucoup de choses... Mais une chose comme celle-là...

Comment a réagi Ventus lui quand il a appris ça ? Je prend une grande inspiration et sors mon téléphone et décide d'écouter le message vocal que je n'ai toujours pas écouté en espérant que ce soit Riku.

C'est une voix que je connais pas. Elle est rauque grave, elle me fait frissonner... Il dit plusieurs fois mon nom, on dirait un psychopathe... avant de dire une phrase :

_-Comment tu te sens maintenant que ton frère est derrière les barreaux d'une prison ? De la tristesse ? De le solitude ? Ou alors de la haine envers moi, qui l'y ai envoyé. En enfer ._

C'est Séphiroth... J'ai envie de le voir maintenant. Et de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Je me mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Fin POV Sora.

Fin Chapitre 30.

* * *

Mon premier lemon entre Ventus et Vanitas ENFIN!


	31. Chapter 31

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Nina: Tu devais être couchée!? c'est pas grave t'as pu lire un bon lemon avant de dormir ^^ Et oui enfin le lemon qui tu attendais! Un message ça présage jamais rien de bon! C'est cool que j'arrive te surprendre au chapitre 31! ce sera trop aujourd'hui aussi ^^

Marissa Lea: Vous adorez les lemon! C'est vrai qu'il manque plus que celui de Sora et Riku! Il étais hors de question que je fasse réagir Axel autrement après tous ce qu'il à vécu!

* * *

Début Chapitre 31.

Début POV Sora.

Après plusieurs jours je me décide d'aller voir Cloud.

Quand j'arrive devant lui, le première chose qui retient mon attention ce sont les poches qu'il a sous les yeux. Il à l'air tellement fatigué et affamé. Dès que lui me voit il me tourne le dos et commence déjà à partir. J'ouvre la bouche croyant avoir la force de le retenir, mais aucun mot sort. Je décide alors de courir, le lui prend le bras. Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

Regarde moi !

-Pourquoi t'es ici Sora... ?

-Je veux te voir.

Il baisse le tête, quel expression il a ? il est dégoûté de me voir ?

-J-je ne veux... plus te voir ici Sora...

-Quoi... mais-

-Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Pars Sora. (il se tourne, ses yeux sont remplit de larmes qu'il ne laisse pas couler)

Il fait quelques pas en avant.

-Tu m'abandonnes encore...

Sans réponse j'entends la porte se fermer, et mon cœur encore plus se déchirer. Mes larmes coulent sur mon visage. Une fois sorti je me jette dans les bras de Riku, qui m'avait accompagné.

-So-Sora ?

Ma voix tremble et mes sanglots ne s'arrêtent pas. Je serre un plus Riku. Les jointures de mes doigts deviennent blanches, mes yeux deviennent rouges, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je ne veux pas que Riku me lâche.

-Il-il n'a pas, voulu me v-voir...

-Je suis désolé...

Il passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et me cale encore plus contre son torse.

Cloud est égoïste ! Il ne veux pas me voir ! Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand il est parti du jour au lendemain. Maintenant que je l'ai enfin accepté, et que je veux le voir en prison c'est lui qui me rejette comme si je n'étais plus son frère.

Pourquoi !?

Je me force, pour arrêter de pleurer. Riku me prend doucement et tendrement la main et commence à marcher. Une fois chez lui il me dit d'aller me reposer dans sa chambre. Mais avant je vais prendre une douche.

J'ouvre je jet d'eau au maximum pour pas que Riku entende encore mes pleurs. Quand un sanglot rauque et fort sort de ma bouche, je suis sûr que Riku m'a entendu et qu'il écoute à la porte maintenant. Je me mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et met une de mes mains devant ma bouche. Riku doit en avoir marre de m'entendre chialer...

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, à peine ai-je franchi la porte Riku me prend dans ses bras. On reste pendant quelques minutes comme ça. Je voulais qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours... Il m'embrasse sans plus approfondir, ce que j'apprécie. Il mes ses mains sur ma nuque. Nos lèvres se goûtent, s'effleurent, jouent... pour ensuite se séparer. Il colle son front contre le mien, nos nez se touchent, ses yeux magnifiques sont plongés dans les miens.

-Va te reposer d'accord... ?

Je hoche très légèrement ma tête pour que nos fronts se touchent toujours.

Je vais dans son lit, son oreiller sent son odeur. Je suis enroulé dans sa couverture, quant à mon amant il est assis en tailleur dans le lit, son visage est beaucoup trop loin. Je sors doucement ma main de la couverture, ma main tremble légèrement. Sans hésiter, il entremêle ses doigts aux miens. J'affiche un sourire sincère, puis fais rentrer sa main qui est dans ma mienne à l'intérieur de la couverture.

Le dernière chose que je vois avant de m'endormir se sont les yeux remplis d'inquiétude de mon chère amant.

Je vois Cloud s'éloigner, partir , m'abandonner... Je tend ma main mais n'arrive pas à m'accrocher à lui .Je crie son nom, mais il ne se retourne pas. Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer, mes larmes refusent de sortir... L'espace qu'il y a entre nous est de plus en plus grand, non ! Je ne le vois presque plus ! Mon corps refuse de bouger, de le suivre... Je crie une fois son nom, cette fois je le vois se retourner, mais à la seconde d'après il a disparu.

Je me réveille brusquement, en criant le nom de mon frère. J'ai la respiration saccadée, mon corps tremble et la peur peut se lire dans mes yeux. Soudain avec effroi je remarque que Riku n'est plus là. Je commence à paniquer, je me lève brusquement et failli tomber n'étant pas encore complètement réveillé.

-Riku !

Personne me répond, je sors et va dans la cuisine comme j'y entend du bruit. C'est Riku.

-Ah Sora t'es réveillé, ça va mieux ?

Je soupire de soulagement puis lui répond :

-Oui ça va un peu mieux merci...

L'inquiétude se lit encore plus sur son visage, je me force de sourire et fais quelques pas vers lui en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Un smoothie.

-Vraiment (avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles) ?

-Oui comme t'aime ça j'en est fais un spécialement pour toi, à la pomme. T'aime ça hein ?

-Oui j'adore !

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il fait pareil.

-Merci Riku.

Il se baisse légèrement pour m'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de savourer ce baiser remplit de passion, mais le visage de Cloud apparaît.

Non je doit arrêter de penser à lui ! Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je sens que je vais pleurer. Non je doit arrêter de pleurer à chaque fois que son visage apparaît. Je met mes mains sur le torse de Riku et serre un peu plus son t-shirt.

Je presse mon corps contre le sien, il passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

OooOooO

Quelques jours plus tard.

Je vais encore une fois en prison mais cette fois seul. Et c'est encore la même chose : des poches sous les yeux, l'air fatigué, peau sur les os... J'ai l'impression de lui ressembler, je dors de moins en moins à cause de mes cauchemars, et le peu de nourriture que j'ingurgite sort par la où elle est rentrée...

Un seul chose est différente, c'est ce bleu qui vire au rouge sur sa joue. Je suis tenté de lui demander ce qui c'est passé, mais je sais d'avance qu'il ne me dira rien.

Il s'avance vers moi les mains dans les poches, un sourire se créé sur mon visage quand lui me sourit. Je perd mon sourire quand il sort ses mains de ses poches et qu'il les serrent.

-Sora je crois t'avoir dit que je voulais pas te voir.

-J'ai l'impression que te ne vois pas à quel point ta présence me manque !

Il se mord la lèvre, et ne dit plus rien. Je fais quelques pas vers lui.

-Comment tu vas ? je demande.

-Ça se voit non ?

Je déteste quand on me dit ça, ça veut dire que je dois moi-même me faire une idée de son état. Il n'a pas du tout l'air bien.

-Maintenant que tu sais mon état pars Sora.

Je retiens mon sanglot et lui demande une dernière chose :

-D'accord je viendrai plus te voir, de toute façon j'ai l'impression que ça sert à rien... Mais avant dis moi une seule chose. Où je peux trouver Séphiroth.

-J'en sais rien.

OooOooO

Une semaine plus tard alors que je m'apprêtais à aller voir Ventus, je reçois un appel. Je répond à la troisième sonnerie, c'est la prison, il me demande de venir avec l'un de mes proches. Je ne comprend pas. Je demande alors à Ventus de m'accompagner, il accepte.

Arriver là-bas avec Ventus une personne nous interpelle et nous emmène voir une autre personne qui semble être le directeur. On s'assoit, à peine ai-je posé mes fesses sur la chaise que je demande :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il a quoi mon frère ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses.

J'ai peur de comprendre et c'est pareil pour Ventus. Le directeur entremêle ses doigts et pose ses coudes sur son bureau. Il nous regarde dans les yeux.

-Votre frère Cloud Waiter est mort.

À cet instant mon cœur à arrêter de battre mes larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je n'ai même pas cligné de yeux. Je serre mes accoudoirs, mes jointures de doigts sont blanches. Je me lève brusquement et pose brusquement mes mains à plat sur le bureau et regarde le directeur droit dans les yeux, mes yeux luisants.

\- C'est impossible il ne peut pas être mort !

Il baisse la tête , il n'a même pas le courage de me regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il vient de me dire. Ventus se lève le regarde.

-C'est vrai ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui, il est mort dans sa cellule...

Mon sang se glace, je me rapproche de Ventus. Je ne veux pas entendre dire une fois de plus que Cloud est mort ! Je veux partir ! Je que tout redevienne comme avant... Avant que ma mère meure d'un cancer, que mon père se suicide, que Cloud atterrisse en enfer.

-NON c'est pas possible !

Ventus me prend violemment dans ses bras, et cache mon visage parsemé de larmes.

-Il m'a laissé ça pour vous.

Je n'ose pas sortir mon visage déformé par la tristesse. Le directeur donne une lettre à Ventus. Puis on s'en va un peu plus loin. La salle où les prisonniers et leurs proches se voient. Ventus à une de ses mains sur mon épaule pour m'aider à marcher. Ma vue est brouillée par les larmes... On s'assoit à une table. Les seuls bruits qu'on entend sont ceux de mes sanglots. Mon cœur se fend en deux puis en mille, se brûle, se tord et ça infiniment... Je tremble comme une feuille, la boule que j'ai dans la gorge devient de plus en plus grosse.

Le plus doucement et discrètement possible Ventus fait glisser la lettre devant mon visage. Mais c'est vraiment pas le moment, je dois d'abord pleurer. Si je dois pleurer d'abord, cette lettre je ne vais jamais la lire... J'essaye de prendre de grandes et longues respirations, mais peine perdue, je recommence à sangloter et à trembler. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de calmer ma respiration. Je prend d'une main tremblante la lettre, et l'ouvre en étouffant encore un sanglot.

Le papier est fin et si blanc que l'écriture grosse et noire de Cloud ressort encore plus.

"Salut Sora!

Ça va toi, j'espère ?

Tes visites m'ont fait trop plaisir alors merci .  
Tu mange bien j'espère. Quand tu me rendais visite j'ai remarqué que tu avais beaucoup maigri. Mange (c'est un ordre!) même si tu cuisine mal.  
Je suis sûr que tu pleure en lisant cette lettre . Pour moi c'est le cas. Ne pleure pas, ne sois pas en colère ou même triste... sois heureux. Sois heureux parce que je n'est pas hésité une seule second ce que j'ai fais pour toi! Je t'aime petit frère je t'aime!  
Je suis sûr que tu pleure encore plus. Et là tu souris parce que j'ai raison.  
Si tu as cette lettre entre tes mains, c'est que mon cœur ne bat plus. J'ai rejoint maman au paradis.  
Ne pleure pas je t'ai dit!  
Si tu fais que de pleurer tes yeux vont gonflés et devenir rouge et t'auras de la morve qui coule.  
Tu te rappelle du jour où on s'est retrouvés seuls? Parce que notre connard de père s'est suicidé juste devant toi .  
Tu faisais tout le temps des cauchemars, je dormais avec toi. Tu étais traumatisé, ta même dû aller voir un psy, ça s'est arrangé.  
J'aurai tellement aimé t'éviter ça . Je suis désolé! Sora désolé.  
Arrêter de pleurer (ne sois pas comme moi)!  
Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'es faite aussi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu avais peur que je meurs, et que tu te retrouverai seul. Donc je t'avais promis de ne pas mourir... Tu as tout de suite eu moins peur.  
Maintenant que j'y pense c'était une promesse ridicule. Tout le monde meurt un jour.. mais peut-être pas de cette façon.  
Quelques mois après t'avoir fais cette promesse tu as eu des problèmes respiratoires. Je me sentais tellement inutile. Te soutenir était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un te donne un de ses poumons pour remplacer celui défectueux. Quand tu as eu ce nouveau poumon, tu as pleuré tellement tu étais heureux. Tu te sentais de nouveau comme les autres.  
Je suis content quand tu es heureux.  
Quand tu m'a dit que tu travaillais au Kingdom, j'étais trop fier de toi. Puis quand tu m'a dit que c'était pour m'aider, j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais pitié de moi. Mais non tu voulais juste m'aider.  
Quand tu as été à ma garde, je me suis senti plus mature, et plus responsable. On peut dire que tu m'a rendu meilleur, merci Sora .  
Fais de bons choix que tu ne regretteras pas dans le futur, vis ta vie à fond.  
Je t'aime Sora."

Jusqu'au dernier moment de sa vie Cloud à penser à moi ! Il à toujours penser à moi ! Je t'aime Cloud !

Je commence à articuler quelques chose d'incompréhensible pour Ventus.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis Sora ?

-Je vais... Séphi...

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire... ?

Je jette mon regard dans le sien, je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais lui aussi à les larmes aux yeux, et ses joues sont humides. Il a pleuré et je ne l'ai même pas remarqué...

-...voir, Sephiroth...

Il déglutit puis me dit timidement :

-Qui c'est ?

Je serre mes mains et regarde la feuille, la dernière chose que Cloud m'ai laissé. J'essuie la larme qui avait à peine franchie ma paupière.

-Celui qui nous a envoyé en enfer.

Fin POV Sora.

Fin Chapitre 31.


	32. Chapter 32

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

Nina: Riku est tellement parfait! et adorable! oui c'est vrai il faut toujours se méfier d'un appel dans mon histoire. N'oublie plus quelle est classer drame, parce qu'il va ce passer plein de chose hi hi! Sora sera encore plus fort par la suite! c'est super que tu ai aimée la lettre, j'ai tous fais pour quelle soit touchante et triste.

The Last Wind: C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Sora ton personnage préféré? Tant mieux il a détrôner Zexion! J'ai faille te faire pleurer, j'ai vraiement réussit a te transmettre l'émotion que je voulais. Il le déteste du plus profond de son âme! Kuroshitsuji, j'aime bien ce manga, même si ce n'est pas mon manga préféré. Le lemeon entre eux sera dans cinq ou six chapitre je m'en rappelle plus. Bezoouuuu petite perverse!

Marissa Lea: Et si il est mort... Il y aura d'autre moments triste peu être encore plus drame. Tu as adorée la lettre tant mieux! C'est vrai que Sora a de la chance d'avoir Riku, je suis jalouse!

* * *

Début Chapitre 32.

Début POV Sora.

Dans les films ou dans les romans les personnes qui doivent faire un deuil, le font tellement facilement. Mais en réalité c'est tellement dur. Je fais que de relire la lettre de Cloud depuis trois semaines. Je me suis enfermé dans la chambre d'ami... Ça fais trois semaines que je n'est pas vu Riku non plus. Même si il persiste à me faire sortir, je ne suis pas près à le faire. J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment...

J'ai retenu chaque phrase... Et je pleure à chaque fois que je la lis.

Son visage me hante, ses mots me manquent... lui me manque...

Mon frère me manque...

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Vanitas et moi on est au Heartless. J'étais censé lui parler de cette Organisation XIII, mais je fais que de penser à Sora.

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, après avoir raccompagné Sora, j'avais les larmes au yeux. Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher j'ai pleuré. Sora doit vivre un deuil, il va mettre longtemps à pouvoir l'accepter...

Rien que penser que Roxas pourrai mourir dans cette organisation, et que je serai dans la même situation que Sora, me fait trembler. Mes mains sur mes genoux commencent à trembler, mes yeux sont luisants et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je prend une lourde respiration et bois une gorgée de mon cappuccino qui ne manque pas de me brûler la langue.

-Arrête de penser à lui, me dit d'une voix froide Vanitas.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

-Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête.

Je fronce le sourcils, pose mes coudes sur la table et le regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont magnifiques, je me vois dedans.

-De quel tête tu parles Van ?

Il esquisse un sourire qui me fais frisonner, il s'approche de mon visage, il jette un rapide coup d'œil sur mes lèvres. Il lèche ma lèvre inférieur avant de me voler un baiser. Nos lèvres bougent et remuent. Vanitas rompt notre baiser qui commençait à devenir beaucoup trop sensuelle.

-La tristesse. Je n'aime pas voir ce sentiment sur ton visage.

Je souris et bois encore quelques gorgées. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour bien enlever le goût du cappuccino. Je vois du coin de l'œil les pommettes de Vanitas devenir rouges.

-Van...

-Hum... ?

Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde dans les yeux, toujours cet air triste sur mon visage... Je serre mes genoux qui tremblent avec mes mains.

-Comment tu vas faire... pour sortir de l'organisation ?

Il décroche son regard, dans laquelle je me perdais, pour regarder par la grande fenêtre qui est à notre droite. Je vois de la détresse dans ses yeux même si il ne me regarde pas. Je me mord la lèvre. Je veux l'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire... Tous ce que je peux faire et je sais que pour lui c'est bien assez, c'est de rester à ses cotés et de l'aimer chaque minute un peu plus.

Sous la table, je frôle son pied, sans me regarder, il touche ma cheville. Je regarde aussi par la fenêtre, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je pense... à Vanitas, Roxas et, à Sora.

-Dis Vanitas ?

-Oui (il se tourne vers moi).

-Quand... quand tu vois, la personne qui a tuer tes parents... Comment tu fais pour rester calme... ?

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, il est encore plus sexy quand il fait ça.

-Au contraire je ne suis pas calme du tout... Quand je le vois, je revois ma mère mourir sous mes yeux. Je faisais des cauchemars... Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier, des cauchemars horribles, je voulais même plus dormir, pour ne plus en faire. La première fois que je l'ai vu après sa mort, je te dit pas à quel point la rage et la colère s'était emparé de moi, je suis sûr que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas. Je l'ai frappé encore et encore, il ne se défendais pas. Puis Reno m'a séparé de lui. Je crois que si il n'avait rien fait je l'aurais peut-être tué. Et j'aurai été comme lui, un meurtrier...

Je déglutis, me mord les lèvres. Je fais glisser ma main sur la table, il la regarde puis souris et joins ses doigts froids aux miens plus chauds. Je serre sa main, je ne veux pas la lâcher.

-Je te reconnaîtrais toujours.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui je te le promet.

Il souris, il a l'air rassuré... tant mieux. Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand il fait cette tête.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Je suis dans le salon de l'Organisation avec Demyx, il joue de son sitar. Il me le prête une dizaine de minutes, mais je joue comme un pied, il me dit que je suis beaucoup trop crispé sur les cordes. J'essaie encore une fois mais c'est peine perdue, j'arrive pas.

Il le reprend et en jouant il commence à chanter je plis mes jambes et les entoure de mes bras :

Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
'Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under, under, under

I die everytime you walk away  
Don't leave me alone with me  
See, I'm afraid  
Of the darkness and my demons  
And the voices, say nothing's gonna be okay, Heeyy  
I feel it in my heart, soul, mind that I'm losing  
You, me, you're abusing  
Every reason that I've left to live.

Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
'Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under, under, under

Lost trust, 21 grams of soul  
All the sanity I've ever owned… gone  
But I'm still breathing  
Through the thunder, and the fire, and the madness  
Just to let you shoot me down again  
But I'm still breathing!  
I feel it in my veins, skin, bones that I'm losing  
You, me, you're confusing every reason that I've left to live

Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
'Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under, under, under.  
Chasing you but you don't look back  
Words are through and I can't take back  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you, no  
Chasing you but you don't look back  
Words are through and I can't take back  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you

Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
'Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under, under, under.

Ooooh only you can send me under,  
Under.

Même si je suis une guiche en anglais, j'ai compris que cette chanson est triste... Elle semble beaucoup compter pour Demyx, il avait presque les larmes aux yeux, et sa voix tremblait, pas à cause de la gêne mais à cause de l'émotion.

-Elle signifie quoi cette chanson ? Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

-Je l'ai chanter quand Zexion et moi on a été séparés.

-Séparé ? Vous l'avez été ?

-Zexion était parti en mission dans une autre ville pendant un mois. Et il m'avait terriblement manqué.

Je ne pourrais pas être heureux si Axel n'est pas avec moi. J'espère que Axel n'aura pas à partir aussi longtemps... Je ne veux pas ne plus le voir. Je soupire au même moment que la porte s'ouvre. Axel, Xion et Zexion rentrent. Zexion me souris faiblement puis va s'asseoir à côté de Demyx . Quant à Axel et Xion ils s'assoient juste devant nous.

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes partis faire dans le bureau de Xemnas ? demande Demyx en continuant à jouer.

-On est partis lui demander si on avait une mission de prévue.

-Et alors ? je demande.

Axel en déglutissant me dit :

-Moi j'en est une.

-Ah bon, et tu dois faire quoi ? C'est quel genre de mission ?

-On peut en parler dans la chambre... ?

-Euh oui d'accord.

Je dis au revoir à Xion et aux deux tourtereaux, puis pars rejoindre Axel qui est déjà dans les couloirs. Il y a un long silence quand on traverse le couloir qui nous mène à notre chambre.

Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit sa mission tout à l'heure... ? Il doit tuer quelqu'un... ?

Encore.

Il n'aime pas ça ! Il déteste ça ! Ça m'énerve de voir qu'il est obligé de faire des choses aussi horribles. Et que je puisse rien faire. D'ailleurs je me demande comment on va faire pour sortir de cette Organisation XIII... Peut-être que c'est vraiment impossible et qu'on restera des pions sur l'échiquier de Xemnas, comme l'a dit Axel.

Pour une fois j'aimerai que Axel ait tort ! Qu'on ne soit pas des pions, mais des personnes libres.

Je m'assoie sur le lit et fais tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller... je suis fatigué. Axel est aussi assis, sa main juste à côté de la mienne. Je la prend et continue à regarder le plafond. Je sens son regard sur moi, et son étreinte se serrer.

Mon cœur se serre aussi.

-Je vais partir quelques jours.

Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Je prend une grande inspiration, et me redresse. Je le regarde dans les yeux... je me mord la lèvre.

-Où tu vas ? Tu pars combien de temps ?

-Je pars quatre jours.

C'est long je ne vais pas le voir pendant 96 heures... Je commence déjà à afficher une tête désemparé...

Axel passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me colle contre lui. Je prend une grande inspiration, son odeur est envoûtante. Je veux toujours la sentir.

-Ne fais pas cette tête de déterré !

-Mais... tu vas me manquer.

Je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas qu'il voit mon visage tout rouge à cause de ma gêne. C'est la première fois que je lui dit ça. Je sens son regard sur moi, c'est gênant.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Il relève mon visage avec son index, et m'embrasse. Nos langues se touchent, il met une de ses mains dans le creux de mon dos. J'ai des frissons de plaisir. Il glisse cette main jusqu'au bas de mes reins, je commence à avoir chaud. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et écarte mes jambes sans aucune pudeur pour que quand Axel s'allonge sur moi, nos hanches se rencontrent. J'ai cette sensation protectrice qu'à Axel quand son corps tout entier est pressé contre le mien.

Il me fait quelques baisers dans le cou. Je tire un peu ses cheveux quand il me fait un suçon. Il se redresse et enlève son t-shirt. Son corps est à moi, comme le mien est à lui... J'enlève maladroitement le mien. Quand nos torses sont en contact j'ai des frissons de plaisirs dans ma colonne vertébrale. Ça fait combien de temps, qu'on n'a pas couchés ensemble... ? Bien trop longtemps... Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas désirer son corps magnifique avant ?

Il met un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, un gémissement sort de ma bouche et je tire ses cheveux. J'espère que je lui fais pas mal, mais j'ai tellement l'impression que ses sensation sont nouvelles... J'ai l'impression de faire ma première fois.

Ma respiration devient de plus en plus haletante, quand Axel se dirige vers mon intimité. Il enlève mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxeur. Je frissonne à cause du froid, mais j'ai vite chaud quand il me couvrent de baiser. Je murmure son nom.

Il prend mon sexe dans sa main brûlante, où perle déjà une goutte de mon plaisir. Il la met dans sa bouche. Mon dos se cambre, ma respiration est incontrôlable, et mes gémissements deviennent de plus en plus forts. Il me fait une fellation avec force, ses joues se creusent. Je bouge mes hanches en même temps.

Savoir mon membre dans sa bouche, m'excite. C'est humide, c'est chaud, ça m'enroule je suis piégé à l'intérieur. Je rejette ma tête en arrière, quand je jouis. Mes yeux sont luisant, Axel me regarde droit dans les yeux et dépose un baiser sur mon nez.

Il se positionne entre mes jambes, et sans même me préparer il commence déjà à s'enfouir en moi. J'ignore la petite pointe de douleur, et met mes mains dans le creux de son dos et y plante mes ongles. J'entends ses gémissements à mon oreille, plus il rentre en moi. Il doit être à l'étroit, mais apparemment ça lui plait, tant mieux. Son torse est collé au mien, mon sexe est entre nos deux corps bouillonnants. Je met mes bras autour de son cou, et gémis son nom à son oreille.

Il continue ses coups de butoir, allant toujours plus loin. Jusqu'à toucher me prostate. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi en criant son nom.

Dans un dernier coup il fini par déverser sa semence en moi. On reste quelques secondes comme ça avant qu'il pense à se retirer, mais je le retiens. Il reste alors en moi , laisse son corps rassurant sur moi et son visage que j'aime tant proche du mien. Son corps est luisant de sueur, son odeur ne quitte pas mes narines et son intimité disparait en moi.

Pendant quatre jours il ne sera pas avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte !

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Je sors de la chambre d'ami, et à ma grande surprise Riku n'est pas là à attendre devant la porte. Pendant ces jours où je suis resté dans cette chambre je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai juste entendu sa voix. Sa voix qui m'appelait, qui me réclamait. Je fais quelques pas, en m'aidant du mur et me dirige vers le salon. Je jette un petit coup d'œil, il y ai. Je fais quelques pas vers lui, il est recroquevillé sur lui-même.

-Riku... ?

Il lève la tête, il se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Il a une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre dans le creux de mon dos. Mon corps contre le sien, m'avait horriblement manqué, mais je voulais être seul. Je colle mon oreille contre son buste, son cœur bat vite. Je respire son odeur, qui m'avait manqué, je l'avais presque oublier.

-Sora ne fais plus ça ! Ne t'enferme plus, j'ai été si inquiet...

-Désolé Riku...

Il me lâche, soudain je commence à vaciller j'ai mal à la tête. Mon corps commence à trembler. Alors que j'allais tomber, Riku met ses mains sur mes épaules, pour me maintenir debout.

-Riku... sens pas bien.

Il passe une de ses mains sous mes genoux, et me porte comme une princesse, mon visage contre sa clavicule. Il commence à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, il m'allonge sur le lit. S'asseyant devant moi, il passe sa main sur ma joue et la caresse. Mes yeux sont plongés dans les siens. J'ai l'air de tellement l'inquiéter... Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux.

-Riku... ?

-J'aime pas te voir comme ça Sora...

Je me mord la lèvre. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, et remarque à quel point elle est froide. Je souffre, et sans le vouloir je le fais souffrir avec moi. Je m'en veux.

Je colle mon front contre le sien. J'enlève ses larmes au coin de ses yeux. Peut-être que ça lui rappelle la mort de son frère. Riku à aussi dû faire un deuil. Je me demande comment était son frère...

-Désolé Riku, ça doit te rappeler ce qui s'est passer... pour ton frère.

Il se mord la lèvre, ferme les yeux.

-J'aurai tellement aimé qu'il n'est pas ce fichu cancer !

Je serre sa main, je voudrais prendre sa douleur... pour qu'il ne souffre plus.

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Quand je me réveille, j'ai froid. J'ouvre petit à petit mes yeux. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a un mot, mais pas Axel.

_À dans 96 heures. Je t'aime._

Je serre le papier, et me laisse retomber sur le lit. Il est parti, mais il reviendra...

Il a intérêt à revenir dans 96 heures et pas avec une seule minute de retard !

Fin POV Roxas.

Fin Chapitre 32.

* * *

Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que j'ai fini Toi &amp; Moi sur mon ordi, il me reste plus que l'épilogue ^^


	33. Chapter 33

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Notes 2: Je remercie infiniment, énormément et beaucoup ma bêta Mimi d'avoir corriger, lut et de m'avoir aidé à amélioré se chapitre.

Réponse aux review:

The Last Wind: Merci pour tous ta review! elle me fais toujours autant plaisir! savoir que ma fiction est de mieux en mieux ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire et de faire de mon mieux pour ma deuxième fiction qui est en cours d'écriture. ce sera un Happy End ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi j'ai regardé Inazuma Eleven mais j'ai pas regardé la suite quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas les même personnages.

Dracodemon: C'était pour le bien de l'histoire... Ne t'en fais pas Sora va prendre soins de lui et Riku va l'aider. J'adore cette chanson elle serai très important pour le couple Zemyx donc j'espère que tu connais la traduction hi hi hi. Si Axel revient avec une minute de retard Roxas va lui faire sa fête ! (merci pour la statue de cookies, j'adore!)

Nina: Plus personne ne te fera de la peine à la fin de l'histoire, pas avant... Y aura du cul dans quelques chapitres sois patiente petite perverse, même si moi aussi je le suis ^^. Oui tu as raison il faut sortir le champagne, il faut fêter ça! Je sens que je vais gagner dix euro hi hi hi! Et oui dans un peu près dix chapitres c'est le fin de Toi &amp; Moi, j'aurais l'impression d'abandonner mon bébé quand j'aurai tous publié!

Notes 3: Désoler pour le retard mais j'étais en pleine semaine de révisons et c'est pareil pour ma bêta. Sorry!

Bonne lecture! je vous adore!

* * *

Début Chapitre 33.

Début POV Ventus.

Je suis emprisonné dans les bras de Vanitas, je n'ai pas envie de m'en défaire. Il dore contre moi.

Je suis tellement content, qu'on soit enfin ensemble ! Après tous ce qui nous est arrivé... Après tous ce qu'on a surmontés, mais il nous reste toujours quelque chose qui nous pare le chemin vers notre bonheur absolu, l'Organisation XIII.

Je me presse contre lui, son corps est tout chaud. Je voudrais lui enlever tous ses souvenirs de cette organisation, lui enlever ce tatouage qui recouvre sa peau, que dès qu'il le voit le fait souffrir !

Ça fait beaucoup de chose à enlever... et je sais d'avance que je ne vais pas pouvoir le lui retirer.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Je suis sur la tombe de Cloud. Son son est gravé sur la pierre. Il est mort...

Mais ma vie doit continuer, même si c'est mon frère je dois pas passer ma vie à pleurer. Je dois continuer à vivre !

-Sora... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner, pour savoir qui c'était. Je lui fais signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fait. Une fois accoter de moi il s'accroupit et me fixe.

-Cloud est mort. Il a plus trois semaines...

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Roxas me regarde surpris... choqué.

-Pourquoi, tu me la pas dis avant ?

-Rox c'était assez dur pour que je l'accepte moi-même, je ne voulais pas que te sois au courant. Je voulais que tu ne sois jamais au courant.

-Pourquoi ?

Je détourne le regarde, mais je peux sentir le sien sur moi.

-Vous auriez été triste à cause de moi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Et qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Ventus et Riku le sont... Je ne veux pas que vous soyez tristes.

-Et alors ! Sora tu ne vas pas nous empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment par ce qu'on sent fait pour toi. Sora, c'est normal qu'on soit triste, mais tu l'es plus que nous.

Il me prend dans ses bras je niche mon visage dans son cou, et essaye de ne pas pleurer. Il me serre contre lui, je souris. C'est vrai je ne peux pas les empêcher d'avoir des sentiments...

Fin POV Sora.

Début POV Roxas.

-En faîte Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ?

-Je vais voir mes parents, je viens de réaliser que ça fait hyper longtemps que je ne suis pas partie les voir.

-Je peux t'accompagner ?

-Bien sûr !

Quand on arrive devans leurs tombes, je m'accroupis et commence à leur parler. J'ai toujours fait ça, le peu de fois ou je venais les voir, même si je sais qu'ils ne m'entendront jamais, je continue à le faire. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont me répondre, un jour. Et puis ça me fais du bien, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils sont toujours, là, avec moi nous.

Avant de partir je dis une dernière chose :

-Je suis avec Sora en ce moment. C'est mon meilleur ami, vous ne le connaissiez pas. J'aurais aimé que vous le connaissiez, parce que c'est un mec génial ! Mais en ce moment il ne va pas bien, et je sais pas comment l'aider pour qu'il ne soit plus dans cet état.

Je me lève, et vois en premier les yeux luisants de Sora. Il se mord la lèvre et fais un seul pas vers moi.

-Merci Roxas. Je vais aller mieux, ne tant fais pas pour ça. Ma vie continue.

-D'ailleurs c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, dans quelques jours.

-Ouais je serai enfin majeur.

OoOoO

Je suis en haut de la citadelle et pense à tous ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que je suis entré dans cette organisation. Il m'est arrivé beaucoup de choses, des choses dont je suis heureux et d'autres beaucoup moins... Je soupire, même si j'ai des souvenirs heureux avec les autres membres à pare Luxord, je veux quitter cette organisation...

Sans vraiment y faire attention je fredonne la chanson triste que Demyx m'avait chanté:

Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
'Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under, under, under.  
Chasing you but you don't look back  
Words are through and I can't take back  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you, no

Axel tu me manques déjà horriblement !

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Sora.

Je suis dans les bras de Riku quand je repense à mes paroles...

Que je voulais aller voir Séphiroth... c'est impossible. Il faut que je fasse une raison.

Je me love un peu plus contre Riku, et refoule ses penser.

Fin POV Sora.

Début POV Riku.

En fin d'après-midi je suis à la base de l'Organisation XIII, sur mon pc quand Xion entre. Je la regarde s'asseoir accoter de moi, puis fixe une nouvelle fois les infos que j'ai piratées de la prison où étaitCloud.

-Riku ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parler... tu voudrais pas qu'on le fasse ?

Je ferme mon pc et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle semble inquiète et triste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as... ?

Elle plis ses jambes sur elle-même, et les enroulent de ses bras.

-On se parle plus... tu es avec Sora maintenant vous formez un joli petit couple... Je dois faire des missions, et j'ai dû faire une chose horrible que tu n'as même pas remarqué...

Juste au timbre de sa voix quand elle me dit ça, je comprends ce qu'elle a dû, une nouvellefois faire... Je ne l'es pas remarquer, je me focalisais trop sur Sora qui souffre aussi. Les deux souffrent, et je souffre aussi.

Je la prends dans mes bras, elle me rend mon étreinte. Et dans un murmure à peine audible elle me dit :

-Je veux tellement q-que mon rêve se réalise...

C'est son rêve, c'est celui qu'elle a toujours, c'est son unique rêve...

Elle veux que ce cauchemar s'arrête !

Je veux que tous redeviennent comme avant ! Je veux être libre, avec elle et Vanitas !

-Je suis, vraiment désoler Xion, de n'avoir pas été là... Désoler.

-Si maintenant tu restes avec moi... je te pardonne.

-Pardonne-moi.

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Je suis une fois de plus à la base, sauf que cette fois Larxene est là. Elle me demande où est partie Axel. Elle commence à me taper sur les nerfs, pourquoi elle n'est pas avec sonpartenaire. Avant qu'elle me pose une énième question, je me mets face à elle et le regarde dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix froide :

-Larxene arrête avec tes questions. Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Axel directement ?

Elle baise la tête, et là je sens que j'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas. Puis elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, les siens sont remplis de larmes.

-Si je te demande ça, c'est parce qu'il t'aime, donc il a forcément dû te le dire. Roxas tu te rends pas compte à quels points je suis jalouse te toi ! J'ai été aux côtés de Axel pendent plusieurs années, et connut son frère ! Et toi tu débarques comme par magie, tu es son partenaire, habite avec lui, tu baisse avec lui, et... il T'AIME ! J'ai toujours voulu être pour lui, ce que tu es maintenant avec lui ! Savoir que vous êtes aussi proche l'un de l'autre me fais souffrir ! Mais tu sais pourquoi j'arrête de le draguer ? non bien sûr ! C'est parce qu'il est heureux ! Je ne l'ai jamais vus aussi heureux depuis que Reno est mort en le sauvant. Moi tous ce que je veux c'est le voir heureux... même si c'est avec TOI ! J'aime le voir sourire même si ses sourires te sont destinés. Alors ne me dit plus que je pose trop de questions pour avoir de nouvelle, d'une personne qui n'éprouvera jamais quoi que ce soit pour moi !

Sur ses mots elle pare dans sa chambre. Les larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux, montraient sa tristesse. Je ne bouge pas du couloir même quand Riku et Xion passent devant moi. Ce que me dit Larxene est vrai, tout est vrai ! Même si elle n'était pas dans mon cœur, je l'étais encore moins dans le sien ! Elle souffre beaucoup à cause de moi, et je ne peux pas l'empêcher de souffrir parce que j'aime Axel.

-Roxas... ?

Xion serre son étreinte sur mon épaule, je la regarde dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures... ?

Elle essuie mes larmes avec son pouce. Et me regarde tendrement, comment peut-elle me regarder avec tant de douceur ? Après ce qu'elle a dû faire, et qui lui a laissé un poids sur la conscience.

Elle aussi souffre...

Axel, vient me rendre heureux !

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Larxene.

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre je claque la porte, et me laisse glisser. Personne ne me comprend ici ! Axel revient !

Tu me manques aussi...

-Larxene... ? Je peux entrer ?

-Par ! Je veux pas voir ta face d'ange !

-Mais... Je suis désoler.

Je prends une grande inspiration me redresse et ouvre la porte à Roxas.

-Tu es quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

-Je, je suis... désoler. Je ne connaissais pas tes sentiments. Axel a de la chance d'avoir une personne qui l'aime autant à ses côtés.

-D'accord, maintenant barre-toi face d'ange !

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche mais ne rien prononcez. Il déglutit puis me passe son téléphone. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Appel Axel avec le mien il répondra, j'en suis sûr.

Et sans un mot de plus, il me fait un sourire radieux, et s'en va. Je le regarde partir en ma disent que je devrais peut-être faire un effort pour l'apprécier...

Je serre son téléphone, je vais pouvoir entendre la voix de la personne qui est ma raison de vivre.

Axel est ma raison de vivre, s'il meure je me tuerais... De toutes façons je n'est plus rien... même pas un souvenir joyeux d'avant l'Organisation XIII... C'est pour le voir chaque jour que je vie encore.

Je compose son numéro, mes doigts tremblent.

-Salut, Axel.

-Ah Larxene. Je te manquais ? C'est ça ?

-Tu me manques horriblement ! En plus je me suis disputer avec numéro XIII.

-Il a un nom tu sais (il rit). Pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec lui ?

-C'est à cause de toi !

-à cause de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais jalouse de lui... je ne l'aime pas.

-La jalousie est une marque d'affection je suis content que tu m'apprécies Larxene. (je rougis) je reviens bientôt, et tu pourras entendre ma voix, je sais qu'en ce moment tu voudrais tellement entendre ma voix en vrai et pas à travers une chose en métal. Je reviens bientôt.

-Même... même si tu es déjà partie une dizaine de fois pendant plusieurs jours... Maintenant c'est différent il y a Roxas, je suis sûre que tu penses sans arrêt à lui. Ça me met en colère, tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive à l'imaginer.

Fin POV Larxene.

OoOoO

Début POV Riku.

-Tu cherches quoi, en fait Riku ?

Je suis assis en tailleur sur son lit et Xion est assise à mes côtés les jambes plier et sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je cherche des informations sur la mort de Cloud Waiter. Le frère de Sora.

-Il est mort... même si je ne connais pas Sora il doit être triste.

Elle lève la tête et regarde mon pc.

-Tu sais comment il est mort ?

-Il est mort en prison.

-... la loi du plus fort... ? dit-elle tristement.

-Ouais, apparemment il n'a pas très bien été accueil... Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois, mais ça me suffit pour voir que Sora à eu de la chance de l'avoir. Cloud était un bon grand frère, il me fait penser au mien...

Je baisse un peu la tête et ferme mon ordinateur.

-...Kadaj.

Xion repose sa tête sur mon épaule et me prend la main et la serre fort. Xion pourrait devenir un moyen de pression...

Je soupire et pose ma tête contre la sienne. Il y a juste nous deux, pas un seul bruit... seul ceux de nos respirations mêler.

-Riku j'aime bien quand on reste comme ça... tous les deux.

-Moi aussi partenaire.

Je sais que là un sourire vient illuminer son visage.

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Roxas a raison, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire...

Je me demande ce que Cloud m'aurait offert... Une chose à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas j'en suis sûr...

Je prends une grande inspiration et avale ma salive. Je continue mes recherches sur les XIII Faucheurs. Je ne trouve que des théories... mais rien de crédibles. Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrirent, c'est Riku.

Il enlève son manteau et vient s'asseoir accoter de moi. Il ferme mon ordinateur, et avant même que je lui demande pourquoi il a fait ça et harponne mes lèvres, pour un baiser langoureux. Je place mes bras autour de son cou et répond favorablement au baiser. Mes mains tirent sur ses cheveux et lui mord la lèvre il étouffe un gémissement.

Il me fait pencher sur le sofa, jusqu'à ce que je sois allongé. J'ai écarté mes jambes pour que nos hanches puissent se rencontrer. Je sens les battements de son cœur répondre aux miens... Quand notre baiser est rompu, il colle son front au mien. Je ferme les yeux lui aussi, le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur mes lèvres, me donne envie de l'embrasser.

-C'est ta nouvelle façon de dire bonjours ?

-Oui, dit-il.

Je souris et dépose un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

-J'adore cette nouvelle façon.

-Moi aussi.

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes... je sens qu'il veut me poser une question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander Riku... ?

-... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit, que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire ?

Sans le vouloir je le repousse violemment.

-... à cause de mon père.

Il me regarde interrogateur et triste... Je me redresse et pose mon visage sur son torse et tien son t-shirt.

-Quand il... quand il s'est suicidé c'est... c'était le jour de-

-Sora ne dit plus rien... j'ai compris.

Je serre un peu plus son t-shirt, il me frotte le dos tous en me murmurant des paroles gentilles à l'oreille.

-Chaque fois que... que cette date approche, je fais des cauchemars... Je le revois se tuer devant mes yeux... (je secoue légèrement la tête). Il ne mérite pas que je me sente mal pour lui. Même après tous ce qui c'est passé... je, je doit aller de l'avant. Je ne doit pas l'oublier, je dois juste me dire que c'est du passer...

\- « Ne t'enfonce pas trop dans le passé, ne rêve pas trop du futur, concentres-toi sur le moment présent. »

Je lève mon visage et le regarde dans les yeux, je me penche un peu plus vers lui.

-Oui c'est tout a faits ça. Je me doit me concentrer sur le moment présent.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse.

Fin POV Sora.

Début POV Riku.

Quand je sors de la douche une serviette accrocher à la taille, j'entends Sora parler au téléphone... Je me demande qui c'est cette personne qui le rend si heureux.

Je vais dans la chambre et m'habille mes cheveux me collent au visage. Je mets mon jogging sarouel gris et un t-shirt en colle V blanc. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux humide et sort de notrechambre.

Quand je rentre dans le salon, Sora est dos à moi toujours au téléphone. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et niche mon visage dans son cou. Il rejette sa tête en arrière, je dépose des baisers sur son cou puis caresse le long de son cou avec mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

-à.. à p-plus Kaïri.

C'est qui cette fille ?! Je mets mes mains son sous t-shirt.

-C'est qui cette Kaïri ?

-U-une amie...

-Vraiment ?

-Tu es jaloux ?

Évidemment ! Je lui murmure « bien sûr » à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle je passe ma langue derrière son oreille, et mets mes mains un peu plus haut. Il gémit mon nom.

-R-Riku arrête de me torturer de cette façon...

Je dépose un baiser sur la lobe de son oreille avant de le lâcher. Ses joues se sont rosie. Trop mignons. Il retourne s'asseoir sur le sofa, depuis que je suis revenu il chercher quelques chose sur mon pc.

-Q-qu'est ce que tu cherches depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Rien.

-Sora ?

-Rien j'te jure.

Il ferme son onglet et ferme l'écran, et le pose sur la table basse.

-Bon je vais prendre une bonne douche moi aussi.

Quand il n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, j'attends d'entendre le jet d'eau couler. Quand j'entends ce bruit j'attends pas une seconde de plus pour ouvrir mon pc et regarder mon historique. Il ne la pas effacer avant de partir.

J'écarquille les yeux quand je vois l'historique...

XIII Faucheurs

Organisation XIII

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai envie de lui dire que je fais partie c'est numéro... Je touche mon épaule droite où repose mon tatouage...

J'ai envie qu'il disparaisse !

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Je serre l'oreiller d'Axel dans mes bras, il revient demain... enfin !

Avant de m'endormir je repense aux sentiments de Larxene...

Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
'Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under, under, under.  
Chasing you but you don't look back  
Words are through and I can't take back  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you, no

Cette chanson reflète à la perfection ses sentiments...

Fin POV Roxas.

Fin Chapitre 33.


	34. Chapter 34

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

J'ai répondus aux review en PV, dans ce chapitre on à la suite directe du flash-back du chapitre 29.

bonne lecture

* * *

Début Chapitre 34.

Début POV Riku.

C'est aujourd'hui, l'anniversaire de Sora. Je voyais dans ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas envie de le fêter à cause de la mort de Cloud. Mais il s'est forcé, pas à l'oublier il s'est forcé à passer à autre chose. Je l'admire.

Sora voulait aller à la Cité de Crépuscule, avec Roxas Ventus, moi et d'autres amis à lui. Je suis pressé de les voir. Apparemment il y aura même une ex à lui, je suis surpris qu'il y en ait pas plus que ça. Pour moi Sora est parfait.

Sora avait insisté pour ne pas avoir de cadeaux, le cadeau qu'il veux c'est savoir tout le monde heureux. C'est ça ce qu'il veux, que tous le monde soit heureux. Moi j'ai cadeau pour lui, je me demande juste si il va me détester pour ça.

J'ai peur qu'il me déteste.

Quand on arrive dans la Cité de Crépuscule, on voit de loin les amis de Sora assit sur un canapé un peu plus loin. On les rejoins, Sora fait la bis à tout le monde je fais de même, tout ce que je ne connais pas me dise leur prénom. Il y a Kaïri la fille qu'il avait eue au téléphone, qui est son ex et Naminé et en dernier Roxas et Ventus.

Je m'assois accoter de Sora et passe mon bras autour de son cou et et le rapproche de moi, il sourit et ce blottit contre moi.

Pendant plusieurs minutes nous parlons de tous et de rien, elles sont plutôt sympas, mêmes son ex. Je remarque aussi qu'elles essaient de ne pas parler de Cloud, c'est gentil de leur par.t Je suis sûr que ça fais plaisir à Sora.

-Je vais m'acheter quelque à boire, vous voulez quelque chose ? dit Ventus et se lève.

-Moi je veux un Mojito, dit Roxas.

-D'accord. Et vous les filles ?

Naminé et Kairi se regardent puis lui disent en même temps :

-Un Sex on the beach , s'il te plaît.

-Okay. Et vous ?

-Moi je veux un Mojito, dit Sora.

-Moi une Vodka – Coca.

-D'accord c'est noté !

Ventus commence à partir en direction du bar.

-Attends je t'accompagne.

-... d'accord.

Ont marchent jusqu'au bar. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, Vanitas m'avait dit qu'il était au courant pour lui, moi, Roxas et Axel. Je me demande pourquoi il est toujours vivant. Tous ceux qui ont connu des membres sont morts, et lui rien. Ça doit être parce qu'il a gardé ça pour lui il ne la dit à personne, il ne la pas dévoiler à la police.

-Ça ne te fait rien de savoir pour ton petit ami et que ton petit frère ?

Sans me regarder il me dit:

-... et que toi aussi, le petit ami de mon meilleur ami... bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose. (il prend une grande inspiration et me regarde) Mais je n'ai pas une baguette magique pour régler tout ça, je peux pas dire aux personnes qui vous font du mal d'arrêter et de vous laisse sagement partir, c'est impossible. Il faut juste prendre du recul et trouver une solution sûre.

Il a raison... on doit trouver une solution sûre. Quand on arrive en face du bar, nous commandons ce que nous voulions, puis partons. Quand nous revenons je remarque ils jouent à action ou vérité avec le téléphone de Roxas. On pose les cocktails sur la table basse en verre.

-Vous jouez à action ou vérité ! C'est à qui de jouer ? Demande Ventus.

-C'est à toi justement Ventus. Action ou vérité ? dit Naminé.

-... vérité.

-Alors voyons ça...

Elle appuie sur le bouton vérité, elle rit un instant avant de la dire à Ventus.

-Alors, est-ce que tu as déjà coucher avec une personne du même sexe ?

-O-oui.

Ça veut dire que Vanitas et lui l'ont déjà fait. Un grand faux rire s'ensuit, pas à cause de sa réponse, mais à cause de sa gêne.

-Arrêté de vous moquer de moi, supplie Ventus. Aller c'est au tours de Riku, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Ohh, fait Kaïri un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Alors... laisse un autre joueur te faire un suçon où il veut.

Je déglutis, et à un mouvement de recul, Sora et les jumeaux sourient face à ma réaction.

-Je me dévoue, dit Naminé tout sourire.

Elle se lève, et se dirige vers moi, quand elle est en face de moi, elle se penche. Elle met son indexe sur mon menton, elle m'embrasse le cou puis me fais un suçon avec force. Sans le vouloir une respiration lourde franchit mes lèvres.

Je touche mon cou du bout des doigts quand elle commence à partir. Juste devant Sora en plus ! Je regarde Sora, il me fixe en fessent une bouche en cul-de-poule, il est jaloux. J'adore quand il est jaloux. Mais après quelques secondes de jalousie, il reprend son éternel sourire.

-Bon c'est à mon tour, je choisie action !

Roxas appuie sur le bouton action, et rit pendant quelques secondes avant de le dire à Sora.

-Embrasse chaque joueur sur la bouche.

-Quoi ! Non en faîte je choisis vérité !

-Trop tare, dit son ex en lui tirant la langue.

-Bon...

Sora se lève hésitent. Embrasse tout le monde. À peine le temps de poser ses lèvres sur les leurs qu'ils les enlèvent déjà. Quand c'est au tour de Kaïri, je fronce les sourcils. Même si c'est un jeu, la voir poser ses mains sur ses joues pour approfondir leur baiser me répugne.

Les filles avaient choisi toutes les deux vérités, avant que ce ne soit le tours de Roxas il choisit vérité.

-Est-ce que, tu es bruyant au lit ?

-Quoi... ? Que- je répondrai pas à cette question !

-Si tu es obligé Rox, c'est le jeu ! dit Sora.

Je ris avec Ventus. Roxas soupire et dit dans un murmure :

-Un peu...

-Je le savais ! Dit Kaïri.

Décidément cette Kairi commence à m'énerver de plus en plus. On joue encore quelques minutes avant qu'on se décide à aller danser. Je danse avec Sora, il a l'air tellement heureux que j'ai l'impression qu'il a oublié la peine et la tristesse qu'il avait...

J'ai mes mains sous son t-shirt et lui sur ma nuque. Mon corps pressé contre le sien. Il m'embrasse, je réponds au baiser, nos langues s'enroulent l'une à l'autre, se battent... Il fait de plus en plus chaud. Nos hanches se touchent, se caresse au rythme de la musique.

On danse pendant plus d'une heure l'un contre l'autre, avant que Sora me demande si on peut sortir. Une fois dehors Sora soupire de plaisir toute en s'étirent.

-C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai eu, j'aurai juste aimé qu'il soit là!

Je me rapproche de lui et le prends dans mes bras.

-Sora je dois te donner mon cadeau.

-Riku... je t'avais dis que je ne voulais rien !

-Oui je sais mais pour moi c'est importent... Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai confié à personne.

-Personne?

Il se tourne, toujours emprisonner dans mes bras. Il me regarde dans les yeux ses mains posées sur mon torse. Je colle mon front au sien et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Riku... ?

-Sora, je t'aime tellement.

-Ha ha ha merci Riku pour ce cadeau, mais il y a déjà des personnes au courante.

-Ce n'est pas ça...

-Hein ?

Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, et descends mes mains sur hanches. Il penche sa tête sur la mienne.

-Riku ?

-Sora tu m'aimerais toujours ?

-Quoi ! Bien sûr, je te permets pas de douter de mes sentiments envers toi !

Je souris, puis le regarde enfin dans les yeux. Je prends une grande inspiration, il faut que ça sorte. Mais voir ses yeux plonger dans les miens, attendent mon cadeau me fais peur.

-Je fais partie de l'Organisation XIII, je suis le numéro IX.

Il ne dit rien, ça me stresse, je baisse les yeux. Au bout d'une bonne minute il me dit sans bouger :

-Riku s'il te plaît regarde-moi...

Je m'exécute, il me regarde peiner. J'y vois du soulagement dans ses yeux. Il me sourit, pose délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nos lèvres se quittent pour vite ce rejoindre. Il ne me déteste pas.

-Riku je vais pas te voir autrement... Je, je sais déjà que Roxas en fait partie... il ne m'avait rien dit pour toi. Mais il ma dit autre chose, que chaque personne qui en faisait partie avait été obliger, qu'ils ont tous une histoire... Toi aussi. Je te verrai jamais autrement à cause de cette organisation, ce n'est pas ta faute c'est leurs fautes.

-... Sora.

-Riku raconte-moi ton histoire...

Fin POV Riku.

_Flash-back._

_Début POV omniscient._

__Soudain la porte s'ouvre violemment, fessant sur-sauter Vanitas qui accroche timidement sa main au bras de Tifa. C'est Marluxia, il s'approche de Tifa et donc de Vanitas une rose à la main. Vanitas commence à trembler, et à serrer un peu plus Tifa.__

__Marluxia s'approche un peu plus de Vanitas, jusqu'à pouvoir voir la peur danser dans ses yeux. Il caresse sa joue, avec sa rose rouge, Vanitas tourne un peu la tête. Marluxia passe la rose sur son oreille, sur son cou, pour finir sur sa clavicule.__

__-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Marluxia ?__

__-Je dois venir récupéré ce que vous avez enlevé à Xemnas.__

__Avant même que Tifa dise quelque chose Reno la devança :__

__-Tu ne vas rien à récupérer du tous, donc tu devrais t'en allez.__

__Reno est juste à quelques centimètres de Marluxia et le regarde dans les yeux.__

__-Laisser Vanitas tranquille, supplie Tifa.__

__-C'est impossible.__

__-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez lui faire, il veux bien faire partie de l'Organisation XIII. V-vous êtes content ?!__

__-Désoler ma chère Tifa, mais un ordre reste un ordre.__

__Marluxia s'avance vers elle, Tifa se lève brusquement et lui donne un coup de poing, qu'il arrive à contrer avec son avant-bras. Toujours sa rose à la main. Le bras de Tifa tremble, tous comme ses lèvres.__

__Soudain il lui saisit les cheveux et le lui tire, elle crie de douleur.__

__-Tifa Tifa... Tifa tu devrais arrêter de tous le temps protéger des personnes qui n'en veulent pas la peine.__

__-Ils, ils en veulent la peine !__

__-Vraiment ?__

__Il tire un peu plus ses cheveux et approche des piques de la rose à son cou si fin. Reno ne peut pas supporter sa, voir les sales pattes de Marluxia toucher sa Tifa était horrible, mais le voir lui faire mal était insupportable.__

__-Enlève t'es sales pattes, je ne veux pas que tu la touche.__

__Marluxia approche ses lèvres de l'oreille de Tifa et la caresse avec le bouts de ses lèvres. La haine se lit sur le visage de Reno.__

__-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Reno ? dit Marluxia pour le provoquer.__

__-Il t'a dit de me lâcher tu es sourd ? dit Tifa d'une voix sarcastique ce qui fait sourire Reno et Axel.__

__Marluxia jette presque Tifa dans les bras de Reno, qui l'enlace par la suite. Marluxia regarde ensuite Vanitas qui est à présent seul. Il prend violemment le bras de Vanitas et le tire du lit. Il cri de le lâcher, mais le teneur de rose ne l'écoute pas. Marluxia met Vanitas contre le mur tenant toujours l'un de ses bras dans son dos.__

__-Tu devrais arrêter de bouger, si tu veux pas un bras en moins. C'est clair.__

__Vanitas sursaute, se mord la lèvre mais continue à bouger voulant ce défaire de son étreinte. Marluxia tors à peu plus son bras, Vanitas étouffe un cri. Avant que Tifa ou Reno n'intervient Axel lui dit avec une voix qui tremble légèrement :__

__-T-tu devrais vraiment arrêter de bouger... Il pourrait réellement te briser le bras.__

__Vanitas le regarde incrédule puis affiche un air de dégoût.__

__-Je préfère que mon bras soit cassé plutôt que devoir être avec eux ! Je préfère encore mourir ! De toutes façons j'ai... maintenant tous perdu.__

__Marluxia se penche vers l'oreille de Vanitas et lui dit avec une voix terriblement séduisante :__

__-Tu devrais l'écouter. De plus je te laisserais pas mourir, on à besoin de toi ici. Tu peux nous servir, même si tu na plus de raison de vivre. L'Organisation XIII deviendra ta raison de vivre.__

__-... jamais.__

__-On verra.__

__Marluxia entraîne Vanitas dehors, Tifa essaye de se défaire de l'étreinte de Reno mais celui-ci ne la lâche pas.__

__-Reno lâche moi ! On doit l'aider.__

__-Arrête Tifa on sait tous les trois que c'est trop tard ! On peut plus l'aider... à la seconde où il a mit les pieds ici c'était perdus pour lui.__

__Axel s'approche de Tifa et la prend dans ses bras.__

__-Tifa il faut qu'ont l'aide !__

__Elle prend une grande inspiration, regarde Reno par-dessus son épaule résignée .__

__-Reno a raison... On ne peut pas arranger ce qui s'est passé, mais on peut rendre son futur meilleur, ça c'est dans nos cordes.__

__Marluxia tien toujours Vanitas avec force. Vanitas essaye tant bien que mal à se défaire.__

__-Je vais bientôt te lâcher alors arrête de bouger.__

__Vanitas arrête de bouger.__

__-Où vous m'emmenez ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire... ?__

__Marluxia ne lui répond pas et continue à avancer pour arriver devant une porte, il l'ouvre et le pousse à l'intérieur.__

__Vanitas se relève et regarde autour de lui la respiration haletante, il sur-saute et recule d'un pas quand il voit une personne assise sur une chaise les poignets, les chevilles attacher et mort...__

__Vanitas étouffe un sanglot dans ses mains et continue à reculer.__

__-Non, non, non... ce n'est pas possible.__

__Vanitas s'approche de la chaise quand il entend une voix froide et cassante sortir de la personne attachée.__

__-Vanitas si tu fais partie de l'Organisation XIII, le personne qu'il y a en face de toi aura la vie sauve...__

__Vanitas regarde autour de lui. D'où venait cette voix ? Dans cette pièce il n'y avait que lui et cette personne...__

__-Où vous êtes ? Montrez-vous !__

__-Alors tu veux le sauver, ou pas... ? Et faire partie de l'Organisation XIII.__

__Vanitas se laisse glisser le long d'un mur... Il revoit sa mère mourir sur cette télé.__

__-Oui et je tuerais la personne qui à tuer ma mère ! Je le tuerais !__

__-Tu es plutôt marrant comme gamin.__

__Vanitas essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à cette voix, et ce dirige vers la chaise. Essaye de défaire les sangles qui le tienne, mais ses mains font que de trembler.__

__-Allez ce n'est pas si difficile de faire ça !__

__-T-taisez-vous ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Partez !__

__Il prend une grande inspiration et défait une par une les sangles. Vanitas l'entend murmurer des mots, mais ne comprend pas ce qu'il veux dire. Vanitas se rapproche de lui, soudain il le prend dans ses bras. Vanitas ne sait pas quoi faire, il décide de mettre mes mains autour de sa taille et de l'aider à se relever.__

__-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?! Je veux l'aider mais comment je dois faire pour sortir de cette pièce ?__

__Aucune voix ne lui répond, Vanitas serre un peu plus contre lui le corps, lui disant à l'oreille de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais même lui n'est pas sûr de ses propres paroles.__

__Soudain des cris se font entendre, il regarde autour de lui pressent contre celui de l'inconnue croient que sa peur allait s'estomper.__

__Ce sont les cris de douleur de sa mère... ce sont ses supplications pour qu'on laisse son fils Vanitas sains et sauf. De-suite Vanitas se bouche les oreilles lâchent alors le corps du jeune homme ; qui reste difficilement debout.__

__-Non... non ! Je veux en supplie arrêter !__

__Vanitas secoue la tête et se tire les cheveux. Ses larmes recouvrent déjà ses joues.__

__-Riku c'est à toi de choisir : fais partie de l'Organisation XIII, et j'arrêterais son agonie. Ou tu ne veux pas aider celui qui t'a aidé sans même te connaître...__

__Riku regarde un instant Vanitas, les yeux mi-clos à cause de sa fatigue .Il se rapproche de Vanitas chancelant, et s'accroupit. Vanitas le regarde un instant, juste le temps de voir ses yeux turquoise magnifique.__

__-Tu... souffre... aussi...__

__Riku passe ses bras autour de la tête de Vanitas et la met contre son torse. Riku est perdu, il ne sait pas quoi faire... l'aider ? Lui la aider, et a accepter de faire partie de l'Organisation XIII.__

__-J-je serai... le IX de l'organisation.__

__-Voilà ! Tout est bien qui finit bien pour vous les gamins !__

__Riku tourne un peu la tête et serre Vanitas contre lui. Il ne veut plus le lâcher. Les cris s'arrêtent, Vanitas pleure toujours et met ses mains autour de la taille de Riku. Riku malgré sa voix casée, et à peine audible lui dit que ça ira ; Vanitas secoue la tête.__

__La porte s'ouvre, deux hommes entre. Ils sont grands, forts ils s'approchent d'eux. Les deux adolescents tremblent et se blottissent l'un contre l'autre. On veut les séparer, ils se débatte se tienne, veulent s'accrocher à l'autre.__

__-Je veux rester avec lui ! Lâcher moi ! dit Vanitas.__

__Jusqu'à ce que leurs mains ne soient plus emprisonnées dans celle de l'autre. Même si Vanitas avait la vitalité d'un garçon de treize ans, il n'arrivait pas à ce défaire ; pas tous a faits comme Riku... Riku lui est tellement fatiguer, et à bout de force qu'il arrivait à peine à se débattre.__

__La personne qui tien Riku, le serre pour pas qu'il ne se débatte et l'emmène avec lui à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils arrivent dans une pièce, Riku, malgré ses yeux entrouverts voit une fille aux cheveux noirs courts qui lui sourit gentiment.__

__-Occupe-toi bien de lui Xion.__

__-Oui Vexen.__

__Vexen s'en va et jettent presque le corps à moitiez sans vie de Riku à Xion qui le rattrape avec difficulté. Elle le met sur son lit et l'allonge. Riku tourne sa tête vers elle, elle a l'air de s'inquiéter. Elle pose sa main sur son front, Riku se laisse faire et ferme les yeux.__

__-Je sais, ce qu'ils t'ont faits... c'est horrible, j'ai l'impression qu'ils t'ont faits un « test ». Tu dois manger reprendre des forces, des vitamines ; j'ai déjà récupéré tout ce qu'il te faut. Avant de prendre des médicaments, il faut que tu manges et que tu te réhydrates tu n'as pas bu d'eau pendant quelques jours...__

__Elle lui tend un verre d'eau, qu'elle a prit sur son bureau ; une larme silencieuse coule sur la joue de Riku. Elle s'approche de lui, hoche la tête et lui tendent un peu plus le verre.__

__-Je, je te fais pas confiance... Tu es comme « eux » (il tourne la tête).__

__-Je ne suis... je ne suis pas comme eux, je suis comme toi j'ai vécu des choses horribles aussi. Je n'ai rien mis dedans, je te le promets !__

__Riku la regarde une nouvelle fois puis ce redresse, et frappe les mains de Xion qui lâche le verre qui traverse la pièce et se brise.__

__-Hors de question que je boive ça...__

__Xion se précipite verre les débris et commence à les ramasser. Quand elle revient à son bureau accoter du lit, Riku remarque que du sang repose sur ses doigts.__

__-Bois, s'il te plaît !__

__Elle repose les débris, prend un deuxième verre d'eau et le lui tend tête baissée. Riku se lèvent et ce dirige vers la porte, mais Xion l'en empêche.__

__-Je sais qui tu veux voir. Mais je te laisserais pas passer tant que je ne t'aurais pas remis sur pieds.__

__-Laisse... moi, le voir.__

__-Laisse-moi te remettre sur pieds. S'il te plaît !__

__Riku se mord la lèvre et retourne s'asseoir difficilement sur le lit. Xion sourit et le suit.__

__-J'ai pris tout ce dont tu auras besoin, il faut que tu manges et boive beaucoup, et après il faut que t'aille prendre une douche.__

__-Et je pourrais aller voir Vanitas.__

__Xion reste immobile, elle détourne son regard du sien.__

__-Pourquoi tu veux tend à le voir ?__

__-... et toi, pourquoi tu ne te soigne pas ?__

__Xion regarde ses mains ensanglantées puis sourit à Riku.__

__-Tu es plus important que mes mains, elles peuvent attendre, toi non.__

__Riku esquisse un sourire, peut-être qu'il allait finir par l'apprécier.__

__-Merci, Xion.__

__-Tu me remercieras plus tare. En attendent mange.__

__Riku mangea et bu pratiquement tous ce que lui avait préparé Xion, c'est bon. Sous les yeux bienveillant de Xion.__

__-Maintenant tu dois aller prendre une douche.__

__-Mais tu m'as dit que je pourrais aller le voir !__

__-Rappel moi depuis combien de temps t'a été enfermer ?__

__Le sang de Riku se glace, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte.__

__-Où est la salle de bain ?__

__-Je vais t'accompagner.__

__Sur le chemin, Xion a passé le bras de Riku autour de son cou. Même s'il avait mangé à sa faim quelques minutes plus tôt, elle ne veut pas qu'il fasse un malaise. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Arriver devant la salle de bain des hommes, Xion le laisse seul.__

__-Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras aller voir Vanitas. Il est sans doute dans cette pièce.__

__Elle montre une pièce du doigt, la troisième en partent de la gauche. Puis commence à partir.__

__-Merci Xion.__

__-De rien partenaire.__

__-... partenaire ?__

__-Tu comprendras plus tare.__

__Riku hausse les épaules et entre dans la salle de bain, il n'y a personne. Il regarde plusieurs minutes autour de lui avant de se décider à se déshabiller. Il pose ses vêtements sur le côté, puis entre dans une douche. Il y reste une quinzaine de minutes avant d'y sortir. Il accroche une serviette autour de sa taille.__

__Il met les vêtements qui sont sur le chauffage avec marquer dessus Riku IX. Une fois qu'ils les avaient enfilé, il sort le plus doucement possible et se dirige vers la porte que lui avait indiquée Xion. Il l'ouvre doucement, Vanitas est là, en pleure.__

__-Vanitas... ?__

__Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'approche de Vanitas. Il joint ses mains qui tremblent légèrement. Vanitas lève sa tête recouvert de larmes et se lève dès qu'il croise le regarde de Riku.__

__Vanitas le prend dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de le lâcher. Les yeux remplit d'inquiétude et de tristesse.__

__-Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a faits Riku ?__

__-Ils ne m'ont rien fait, et toi ?__

__-Il m'a enfermé ici, il ma dit qu'il allait revenir, pour me faire porter le sceau. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait...__

__-Moi nous plus, moi on m'a parlé de partenaire...__

__-Partenaire...?__

__Vanitas et Riku s'asseyent sur le lit, Vanitas repli ses jambes sur son buste et lui demande:__

__-Riku... En faîte qu'est-ce que tu fessais ici?__

__-Je pourrais te poser la même question...__

__-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour l'instant, de plus je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.__

__-Vu tout ce qu'on a vécu en si peu de temps je crois qu'on pourrait se laisser une chance, tu crois pas?__

__Riku regarde Vanitas droit dans les yeux. Le regard de Riku désarme Vanitas.__

__-Un des membres a tué ma mère. Et ses cris qu'on entendait...__

__-C'était ceux de ta mère... Je suis vraiment désolé.__

__Vanitas serre un peu plus ses jambes contre lui et tremble. Riku veut le prendre dans ses bras, mais s'abstient et se contente de se rapprocher de lui et lui prendre doucement la main et la caresser avec son pouce. Vanitas regarde sa main, puis Riku et, sourit. Avec son autre main Vanitas se frotte les yeux, pour ne pas verser des larmes qui seront inutile.__

__-Je le tuerais ! Je vengerais ma mère.__

__Son étreinte se serre un peu plus dans la main de Riku.__

__-Moi on m'as enlevé...__

__-Quoi...__

__-... Il mon enfermer là, où tu m'as trouvé...__

__Riku s'apprête à lâcher sa main, mais soudainement Vanitas lui la serre. Il ne veut pas la lâcher.__

__-Ce sont des monstres... dit Vanitas.__

__-C'est monstres comme tu dis... on a décidé d'en faire partie.__

__Vanitas baisse un peu la tête, et lâche définitivement la main de Riku.__

__-C'est vrai, mais on ne sera pas comme eux. Je ne deviendrais jamais comme eux.__

__-Moi non plus...__

__La porte s'ouvre et Tifa entre, seule... Riku sursaute ; pendant un cours instant Vanitas hésite à lui prendre la main pour le rassurer. Mais il ne fait rien. Tifa sourit tendrement à Riku et Vanitas. Riku déglutit.__

__-Je ne vous ferais rien, soyer sûr.__

__-Ne nous ment pas, tu es comme eux ! dit Riku.__

__Vanitas hésitent pose sa main sur l'épaule de Riku.__

__-Non elle est gentille, on peut lui faire confiance.__

__Riku le regarde dans les yeux.__

__-Si tu le dis...__

__Tifa sourit en regarde Vanitas, il avait déjà confiance en elle, elle en est ravie. Elle s'avance vers eux. Ses talons haut résonnent dans la pièce blanche.__

__-En voulant aider l'autre vous avez décidé de faire partie de l'Organisation XIII. Vous être vraiment des anges.__

__Elle les prends dans ses bras. Riku et Vanitas ne bougent pas. Vanitas, lui profite de son étreinte quant à Riku il est partagé entre apprécier ce moment ou la repousser. Même si Vanitas lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il ne la connaissait pas, pas assez.__

__Il ne connaissait pas Vanitas depuis longtemps non plus plus, mais ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui dans cette pièce il s'en souviendra toujours. Vanitas... Vanitas a accepté de faire partie de cette organisation et pas n'importe laquelle, l'Organisation XIII pour le sauver.__

__Tifa défait son étreinte, et les regardent chacun quelques secondes dans les yeux. Elle s'assit à leurs côtés.__

__-J'ai pu observer ce que vous avez fait pour aider l'autre. Vous êtes des anges.__

__Vanitas rougit furieusement.__

__-Riku... ?__

__Riku se tourne vers elle, elle semble inquiète. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvre. Reno et Axel entrent dans la pièce. Reno saute dans les bras de sa Tifa qui tombe à la renverse sur le lit. Vanitas et Riku regardent Reno sur Tifa le regard choqué et surprit. Quant à Axel il arrive calmement vers eux, et fixe Riku.__

__Riku détourne le regard, Axel le rendait perplexe. Axel s'approche un peu plus.__

__-Tu es Riku ?__

__Il hoche la tête puis détourne le regard et espère que Axel ne lui pose plus de question. Mais hélas Axel continue :__

__-Comment tu as faits pour arriver ici ?__

__Riku se crispe, et fais comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu. Axel peste un juron, prend Riku par le bras et l'entraîne en dehors de la pièce. Tifa et Reno le regardent étonner. __

__Axel le plaque contre le mur et met sa main à droite accoter de l'oreille de Riku ; Axel n'allait pas bouger avant d'avoir eu toutes les réponses à ses questions. Leur regarde son plonger dans celui de l'autre, Riku tourne la tête.__

__-Comment tu as faits pour arriver ici ? Qui t'a enfermer dans cette pièce ?__

__Riku ne lui répond pas, Axel n'est pas du genre patient. Il commence déjà à en avoir marre. Il soupire.__

__-Tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est pour ça que tu ne me dis rien. Mais sache que moi aussi je te fais pas confiance. Je veux juste savoir comment t'as fait pour arriver ici. Je veux jute savoir ça.__

__Riku le regarde dans les yeux, puis autour de lui. Le couloir est vide mais une personne pourrait débarquer à tous moment. Axel le comprend, le prend par le poignet et l'emmène dans sa chambre, blanche comme tout ce qu'il y a ici. Riku s'assit timidement sur le lit, Axel s'assoit en face de lui une jambe repliée sur son torse.__

__-Alors ? Tu vas tous me dire maintenant qu'on est seul ?__

__-J'ai... j'ai été kidnapper.__

__-Kidnapper... ? Par qui ? Quand ?__

__-Tu m'as dit que tu vous juste savoir comment j'étais arriver ici !__

__-C'était un mensonge. Je veux tout savoir, et je vais te laisser sortir de cette pièce tant que je ne serais pas tout.__

__Riku déglutit péniblement, il se recroqueville sur lui-même.__

__-Je revenais de mon entraînement de basket, je finissais à 18h30 il fessait déjà noir dehors, en cette saison c'est tous à fais normal. J'ai entendu une personne m'appeler, je me suis arrêté. Avant que je ne me retourne il ma mit une chose sur le visage que j'ai inhalé. Quelques secondes après je me suis endormi. Quand... quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis retrouvé dans cette pièce. Un homme est venu me voir, il me dit qu'il voulait que je fasse partie de l'Organisation XIII. Bien sûr je connaissais cette organisation... je sais que vous tuer des gens.__

__-On tue personne !__

__-Vraiment ? Tout le monde dit ça pourtant.__

__-Tu peux avoir une opinons personnel je te rappelle. Bref... continue.__

__Axel en avait marre que toutes les personnes pense ça ! Riku le regarde fébrile, puis continu sur sa lancée.__

__-Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais en faire partie. Il est venu plusieurs fois, je lui répondais toujours la même chose. Je crois que... c'est au bout d'une semaine qu'il a commencée à me montrer de photos de mon frère, il me disait que ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.__

__Axel tremble légèrement ça lui rappelle son enfance avec Reno. Il secoue doucement sa tête et reporte son attention sur Riku.__

__-J'ai tout de suite su, qu'il pourrait utiliser mon frère comme moyen de pression pour que je fasse partie de cette organisation. J'ai alors accepté. Après un n'est plus venu me voir je sais pas pourquoi... Une fille venait me donner le strict minimum à manger, je ne voyais pas son visage. Elle était gentille.__

__-Tu dois parler de Xion.__

__-Oui peut être après tous c'est vrai que sa voix ressemblait à la sienne.__

__-De plus elle est assez gentille pour penser à ça. D'ailleurs je me demande comment elle a su que tu étais là, personne à pare elle et Xemnas et peut-être Saix le savaient. (Axel passe sa main dans ses cheveux et soupirant) Bref passons et après qu'est e qui c'est passez après que tu aies accepté de faire partie de l'Organisation XIII et que Xion venait te voir en douce ?__

__-Vanitas est entré dans la pièce d'un seul coup. À ce moment je n'est pas très bien compris ce qui se passait, mais il m'avait aidé sans que je le lui demande il ne me connaissait pas, on ne s'était jamais vu. Tous c'est vite enchaîner, j'ai entendu quelques cris. Vanitas se bouchait les oreilles, quand j'ai confirmée que je voulais vraiment faire partie de cette organisation les cris se sont arrêtées. La porte s'est ouverte, et deux personnes sont entrées et on voulu nous séparer. On se tenait la main, il ne voulait pas me lâcher, moi non plus mais j'étais tellement à bout de forces que j'ai fini par lâcher ses mains. J'ai été amener dans la chambre de Xion, elle m'a donner de la nourriture. Puis je suis partie voir Vanitas, et tu m'as amené ici.__

__Axel le regarde longuement puis baisse la tête. Riku se mord la lèvre__

__-Comment va ton frère maintenant ? Tu le sais ?__

__-Non... Il faut que je parte d'ici.__

__-Tu ne pourras pas partir d'ici. Pas maintenant.__

__Riku relève la tête.__

__-Pourquoi ?__

__-Tu dois d'abord faire ton tatouage pour montrer que tu en fait bien partir.__

__-Ils savent que je n'ai que 15 ans ?__

__Axel se lève tremblent légèrement et pose sa main par-dessus son t-shirt côté droit, là où est son tatouage. __

__-Ici ils s'en foutent royalement de ton âge. On doit juste faire ce qu'il nous demande... Maintenant viens on doit rejoindre les autres.__

__-D-d'accord.__

__Riku se lève et suit Axel quelques mètres derrière. Quand ils reviennent dans la pièce de tous à l'heure, il n'y a que Reno et Vanitas. Riku demande où est Tifa.__

__-Elle est partie voir Xemnas. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. D'ailleurs où tu étais parti avec mon frère ?__

__-J'avais juste quelques questions à lui poser.__

__Reno ne lui pose pas d'autre question et revient vers Vanitas ; qui avait déjà plongé son regard dans celui de Riku.__

__-Dit moi Vanitas... ? Tu sais pourquoi Xemnas a su que tu avais parlé de l'Organisation XIII à ta mère ?__

__-Non... Tu le sais ?__

__-Ta mère, a voulu te protéger. Elle l'a dit à la police. Xemnas à des pions partout, il l'a vite su.__

__-P'tain... elle est morte en voulant me protéger.__

__-C'est ça les parents, ils essayent toujours de protéger leurs enfants c'est normale.__

__Axel fixe Reno et se mord la lèvre ; puis quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Riku baisse la tête, et lentement s'asseoir aux côtés de Vanitas et Reno.__

__Riku regarde Reno, son regard est presque implorant. Riku voulait savoir pourquoi Axel avait eu cette réaction. Reno lui sourit gentiment, essaye de dissuader Riku de ne pas lui poser cette question. Soudainement Vanitas se lève, s'attirent des regardes interrogateurs de Reno et Riku. La respiration de Vanitas est lourde.__

__-Reno où je peux trouver la personne qui a la tignasse bleue ?__

__-Saïx ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire ?__

__-Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a faits.__

__Sa voix est tremblante et si glaciale. Ça amuse Reno, qui se mord la lèvre et se levant. Reno pose sa main sur l'épaule de Vanitas qui arque ses sourcils.__

__-Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Mais ça peut être amusant. Tu me plais bien Vanitas, tu es amusent.__

__Vanitas enlève sa main.__

__-Dit moi où il est. Je veux le faire saigner.__

__Reno rit, quant à Riku lui était complètement admiratif face à Vanitas. Lui aussi voulait aller voir Xemnas, mais sa peur le retenait.__

__Vanitas et Reno quittent la chambre sans que Riku ne dise un mot. Il se recroqueville sur ses jambes repliés, il souhaite juste voir son frère. Son frère lui manque. Il lève la tête paniqué quand la porte s'ouvre. Il soupire de soulagement quand il croise les yeux de Tifa. En s'avancent, Tifa sort les mains de ses poches.__

__-Où sont partis les autres ?__

__-... Reno et Vanitas sont partis voire un certain Saïx et pour Axel j'en ai aucune idée.__

__-Il faut vraiment que Reno réfléchisse avant d'agir je sens que ça mal se terminer cette histoire.__

__-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?__

__-Et te laisser seul, il en est hors de question !__

__Riku la regarde en déglutissant puis lui souri timidement. Tifa lui ébouriffe les cheveux.__

__-C'est la première fois que tu me souris. Moi qui pensais que tu me détestais.__

__-Te détester ? Je ne te détestais pas, c'est juste que je ne te fessais pas confiance.__

__-Parce que tu me fais confiance dorénavant? dit-elle avec un sourire.__

__-Plus ou moins.__

__Riku commence à rougir gêner. Tifa le rendait perplexe.__

__-Où étais-tu parti ?__

__-Hein ? J'étais partie voir Xemnas.__

__Le corps de Riku se crispe, juste entendre son nom, lui rappelle ces moments. Ces moments où Xemnas venait le voir, pour lui demander si il voulait rejoint les Faucheurs ? Ces moments ou il le parlait de son frère.__

__-Pourquoi tu es parti le voir ?__

__-Je devais aller récupérer une mission.__

__-Une... mission ?__

__-Oui, et quand j'en finis on me donne de l'argent.__

__Riku hausse les sourcils et desserre son étreinte sur ses jambes.__

__-Tu gagnes de l'argent en accomplissant de simples missions ?__

__-Elles ne sont pas si simples. N'oublie pas qu'on est dans l'Organisation XIII. Nous accomplissons la plus pare des missions, avec notre partenaire ou coéquipier si tu préfères.__

__-C'est qui ton partenaire, à toi ? C'est Reno ?__

__-Hein ! Pourquoi lui ?__

__-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.__

__-Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi !__

__-J'ai jamais dit le contraire, la voix calme.__

__Riku ne peut pas s'abstenir de sourire en voyant le visage de Tifa s'empourprer de plus en plus. Tifa tousse un peu avant de reprendre son sérieux.__

__-Mon partenaire s'appelle Zexion. Il n'est pas très bavard mais il est très gentil. Je l'aime bien.__

__-Mon partenaire sera Vanitas ?__

__Son ton est supplient, ses yeux sont remplis d'espoir. Un sentiment de tristesse y passe, Tifa détourne le regard.__

__-Pourquoi tu veux être avec lui ?__

__-Parce-ce que je l'aime bien. Comme toi avec Zexion.__

__Elle sourit. Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit et plie une de ses jambes sur le lit.__

__-Tu vas la faire avec lui, tu as mission ?__

__-Non je vais la Reno et Axel.__

__-Pourquoi, ce son pas eux tes partenaires ?__

__Tifa regarde le dos de Riku quelques secondes avant de regardé un point invisible sur le plafond.__

__-Zexion n'est pas ici en ce moment. Il est dans une autre ville, il ne revient que dans deux semaines. Il me manque, c'est horrible. C'est pour ça que je l'ai avec eux.__

__-Ils sont partenaires ?__

__-Hum hum...__

__Riku sourit Tifa se mord la lèvre.__

__-Ils ont eux de la chance de ne pas être séparé, la voix de Tifa est mélancolique.__

__-Tu as été séparé de quelqu'un ?__

__Riku se tourne vers Tifa, qui regarde toujours le plafond.__

__-On peut dire ça comme ça.__

__-C'est qui ?__

__-Tu devrais plutôt me poser des questions l'Organisation XIII plutôt que de moi tu ne crois pas ?__

__Riku hoche doucement la tête. Tifa le regarde enfin, un sourire venant éclairer son visage.__

__-Maintenant que tu me dis ça. Peut-être que tu seras me dire quand je devrais porter le tatouage de l'Organisation XIII.__

__-Tu es déjà au courant de ça.__

__-Axel m'en a vaguement parlé.__

__-Il ne perd pas de temps lui à ce que je vois. Comme d'habitude... Normalement dans les trois prochains jours tu auras ton tatouage, tu peut même te le faire faire tous de suite.__

__-ça veut dire que je verrais bientôt Kadaj...__

__Tifa se redresse.__

__-Kadaj ?__

__-Mon frère... Il est mort d'inquiétude depuis que j'ai disparu.__

__Tifa se redresse, et tous doucement prend la main de Riku. Riku rougit légèrement gêné, mais ne retire pas sa main de son étreinte. Elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche, mais rien n'y sort. Elle déglutit.__

__-Je ferais en sorte que tu puisses le voir rapidement.__

__-Merci Tifa.__

__La porte s'ouvre, Tifa et Riku ouvrent leurs yeux comme des soucoupes quand ils voient Reno accompagner de Vanitas qui est dans un sale état. Tifa sans le vouloir compresse sont étreints sur la main de Riku.__

__-Qu'est-ce que... ?__

__-Au moins maintenant qu'il c'est prit une bonne une raclé on sait qu'il ne va plus recommencer.__

__Tifa se lève et prend Vanitas, l'arrachent des bras de Reno. Vanitas respire difficilement. Le cœur de Riku se tord. Du sang coule de son nez et entre ses lèvres.__

__-Reno on c'était dit qu'on devait les protégés !__

__-... je le sais très bien.__

__-Alors pourquoi ?__

__-Il aurait tôt ou tare voulut aller le voir, vaut mieux tard que jamais. Et maintenant qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais le battre, il ne recommencera plus...__

__-Ce n'est pas une raison...imagine s'il l'aurait tué ?__

__-Il n'aurait jamais fait ça... Xemnas le sait. On manque de membres. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Saïx le tuer.__

__-Mais...__

__-Tifa tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.__

__Fin POV omniscient.__

_Fin chapitre 34._


	35. Chapter 35

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, dommage :(

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Nina: Cool qu'il t'ai plu! ^^ Il est court ton résumer, j'espère que la review de celui-ci n'en sera pas un! J'adore tes review c'est pour ça! La suite du flash-back est dans ce chapitre, j'espère que t'aimera cette deuxième partie! Merci pour cette faute, n'hésite pas à me dire si t'en trouve d'autre.

Dans ce chapitre on à la suite directe du flash-back du chapitre 34.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Début Chapitre 35._

_Début POV omniscient._

_C'est aujourd'hui que Tifa, Reno et Axel allaient en mission à Illusiopolis. Tifa déteste cet endroit, il lui suscitait des souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Quand elle avait été délaisser par ses parents, et qu'elle devait se débrouiller seule..._

_Pour cette mission de nuit Tifa une queue-de-cheval haute, un pull noir et un pantalon qui lui colle à la peau. Grâce à ce pantalon Reno pouvait contempler toutes les formes généreuses de Tifa. La voix de Tifa le sort de ces penser._

_-On y va ?_

_-Ouais._

_Ils courent vers la porte d'Illusipolis. Tifa entre la première. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Elle se tourne vers Reno et Axel, ils la rejoignent._

_-On va se séparer, dit Tifa._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Axel, on aura plus de chance de trouver ce que nous a dit Xemnas si on se sépare._

_-Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, n'oublie pas qu'on est à Illusiopolis, dit Reno en fessent un pas hésitent vers Tifa._

_-Je vais hurler pour que tu viennes à mon secoure. (elle fais aussi un pas vers lui) Ne t'en fais pas je vais réussir à me débrouiller._

_-Fais attention à toi quand même..._

_Tifa lui sourit puis s'en va. Elle déglutit quand elle entend un bruit à sa gauche. Elle fait des grands pas jusqu'à la porte, serrent ses mains. Elle colle son oreille contre la porte, elle n'entend plus rien. Elle regarde autour d'elle puis entre doucement dans la pièce. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle. _

_Elle regarde dans tous les recoins de la pièce, il pourrait y avoir une caméra. Quand elle est un peu près sûre qu'il y en ai pas, elle commence à fouiller dans la pièce. Il n'y a pas ce qu'elle cherche..._

_Quand elle ouvre la porte elle se trouve alors nez à nez avec un membre des Blood's. Elle recule d'un pas. Même si l'Organisation XIII et les Blood's entretenaient une bonne relation, Tifa avait eu des problèmes avec des membres._

_-Tifa qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux revenir ici c'est ça ?_

_-ça ne te regarde pas._

_-Réponds au moins à ma première question._

_Il fait un pas vers elle, elle recule en le regardent avec dégoût._

_-L'Organisation XIII nous fait plus confiance ?_

_-Peut-être._

_Il fait de nouveau un pas vers elle._

_-Laisse-moi partir Xaldin._

_-J'aimerais d'abord te parler seul à seul._

_Xaldin se mord la lèvre inférieure puis se pousse pour que deux autres membres des Blood's puissent entrer à leur tour._

_-C'est ça, ta définition de seul à seul ?_

_-Ouais._

_Elle s'appuie sur le bureau derrière elle, et sourit._

_-Alors discutons. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche je n'ai pas tous mon temps devant moi._

_-Tu n'étais pas aussi pressé avant._

_-Les priorités changes. Bon et si tu me disais ce que tu veux._

_Il fait encore quelques pas... Le cœur de Tifa ne peut s'arrêter de bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle ne veut pas qu'il fasse un pas de plus, pas qu'il soit encore plus poche d'elle._

_-Ne t'approche pas de moi._

_-Tu as l'air crispé, ça va ?_

_-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Et viens aux faits._

_Il la fixe, elle met ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher leurs tremblements._

_-Tu nous manques tu sais ?_

_Son sang se glace, elle déglutit. En essayent de prendre un air nonchalant elle dit :_

_-Je te manque, ou plutôt je leurs manque ?_

_-Un peu des deux._

_Il s'apprête à toucher sa joue, mais elle se pousse._

_-Ne pose pas tes mains sur moi._

_Il pose quand même sa main sur son visage, elle affiche un air d'amertume. Il lui empoigne ses longs cheveux noirs et l'attire vers lui._

_-Tu es devenu un peu moins obéissante. Je suis sûr qu'ils adoraient ça._

_-Ferme-la._

_-Tu ne la fermais pas que je sache, quand tu étais avec eux._

_-Tais-toi... Arrête._

_Tifa commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Xaldin se réjouit de la voir se déstabiliser à cause de ses mots. Il pose ses mains sur son dos, elle ne fait rien à pare trembler._

_-Et si tu revenais avec nous ?_

_Elle crispe soudain ses épaules et le repousse. De la colère se lit sur son visage. Elle serre encore plus ses mains._

_-J-je ne fais plus partie des Blood's, c'est terminer pour moi. Je suis un faucheur de l'Organisation XIII. De plus il est hors de question que j'abandonne les personnes qui compte maintenant pour moi..._

_-Tu comptais pour eux , tu le sais ?_

_-Je vais te laisser._

_Tifa commence à partir, mais juste avant de pouvoir sortir de la pièce. Un autre membre des Blood's lui donne un coup de tasser, elle crie et s'effondre. Elle est parcourue de spasmes, elle assassine du regarde la personne qui lui a donné ce coup puis Xaldin. Les deux membres des Blood's plus Xaldin viennent autour d'elle, de nouvelle larmes naissent dans ses yeux._

_-Putain, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin !? Je veux plus faire partie des vôtres je ne l'ai jamais voulu !_

_Elle reçoit un deuxième coup de taser, un cri perçant sort de sa bouche. Sa gorge lui brûle. Ses larmes s'échappent. Elle a des spasmes encore plus violents. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même et enroule ses bras autours d'elle._

_-Laissez-moi..._

_-Ne compte pas là-dessus._

_Un membre des Blood's la porte et la met sur une chaise. Elle a du mal à bouger les membres de son corps. Elle se sent comme avant : quand elle devait juste obéir, n'avait pas son mot à dire, elle devait juste les attendre un par un..._

_-Tifa j'aimerais que t'arrête de me prendre pour un con._

_-... p-pourtant tu l'es non ?_

_Troisième coup de taser dans l'épaule. Sa gorge embrase à chaque cri, elle penche sa tête en avant. Xaldin la prend par les cheveux et la fait soulever la tête. Ses yeux sont froids remplis de tristesse et de larmes._

_-Si un membre de l'Organisation XIII est là, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un problème. Et encore plus quand nous-même n'étions pas au courant. L'organisation veut nous trahir c'est ça ? Xemnas n'est plus content de ce que je lui donne._

_Il tire un peu plus sur ses cheveux et se rapproche dangereusement de son visage._

_-Comme toi par exemple._

_Elle lui crache un mollard au visage, qui tombe sous son œil coule sur sa joue et touche la commissure de ses lèvres. Xaldin lâche violemment ses cheveux et lui donne une baffe magistrale, sa joue commence déjà à changer de couleur._

_Xaldin s'ensuit le visage. Il fait de nouveau des pas vers Tifa plus qu'énerver. Au moment ou il allait prononcer son premier mot, la porte s'ouvre le fessent sursauter. Axel et Reno entrent brutalement dans la pièce, à bout de souffle._

_-Tu n'étais pas venu seul en plus... dit Xaldin à Tifa tous bas._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Tifa !? dit Reno._

_-On s'amuse, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?_

_-Quoi... !?_

_Xaldin fait un signe aux deux personnes qui l'accompagne, aussitôt Reno et Axel se font plaquer contre le mur._

_-Lâche-moi ! cris Axel qui gesticule._

_-Tu devrais arrêter de bouger si tu veux pas que je te casse le bras._

_Xaldin rit face à scène, quant à Tifa elle, baisse la tête honteuse. À cause d'elle ils avaient des ennuis._

_-Pourquoi vous êtes venu ?!_

_-On voulait venir t'aider !_

_-On tient beaucoup à toi ! Tu l'as oublié?! répond Reno._

_Xaldin rit, et met son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Tifa, ce qui énerve encore plus Reno qui commence à bouger._

_-Comment t'as fait pour qu'ils t'apprécient ? Tu leur à offert tes services ?_

_-Tais-toi..._

_-De quel service tu parles ?! cris Reno. Tifa de quoi il parle ?_

_Xaldin sourit et regarde Reno. Il met sa mains sur la joue de Tifa et la descend jusqu'à ses clavicules._

_-Tu ne savais pas que Tifa faisait partie des Blood's ?_

_-... quoi ?_

_Reno et Axel regardent Tifa étonner. Tifa se mord la lèvre et ferme fortement les yeux. Elle ne veut pas voir leur regard choqué._

_-C'est impossible ! Tifa dit-lui que c'est faux ! dit Axel._

_Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. Reno et Axel comprennent alors que c'est vrai. Axel arrête de bouger et baisse la tête. La bouche de Reno s'ouvre pour se refermer quelques secondes après._

_-Je... je m'en fiche qu'elle est fait partie des vôtres parce que maintenant elle est avec l'Organisation XIII. Elle n'est plus avec vous ! Elle en vous appartient plus ! Laissez-la ! hurle Reno. _

_Xaldin regarde Tifa._

_-Tu ne leur as donc pas dit pourquoi tu étais avec nous. Dommage..._

_Axel et Reno froncent les sourcils. Xaldin, les regardes._

_-Xaldin ne leur dit rien !_

_-Tifa... dit doucement Reno.  
_

_-Tifa qu'est-ce que t'as faits avec eux ? demande Axel._

_Reno a peur de savoir la réponse, si Tifa ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant, c'est que ça devait peser sur sa conscience. _

_Xaldin se tourne vers Reno et Axel et fait un pas vers eux. La peur se lit dans les yeux de Tifa._

_-Vous savez ce qu'est Blood's ?_

_Les frères se regardent quelques secondes, c'est Reno qui parle :_

_-Blood's est le nom d'un gang, où des personnes travaillent avec le marché noir, ils travaillent dans un réseau de prostitution, de drogue, et vendent d'humain qu'il on kidnappé._

_-Vous êtes horribles ! Peste Axel._

_La personne qui tien le bras d'Axel resserre son étreinte, faisant gémir de douleur ce dernier._

_-Tu as une définition est un peu près correcte. T'as si tendre Tifa était dans un de ces réseaux._

_Tifa recommence réussir à bouger, elle essaye tant bien que mal à se mettre debout. Quand elle fut enfin debout elle reçoit une énième décharge. Ses jambes tremblent, tous ses muscles lui brûlent se tord, la douleur est insupportable. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues quand ses jambes la lâche._

_-Tifa !_

_-Ne la touche plus ! Je vais te tuer !_

_-Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'un gamin de quinze ans pourrait m'infliger à pare une piqûre de moustique._

_Le visage se déforme à cause de sa colère. Xaldin pare s'asseoir sur la chaise où était assise Tifa quelques secondes plus tôt._

_-Bref... Tifa travaillait dans notre réseau de prostitution._

_-Quoi... ?_

_Reno arrête de bouger il reste figer, Axel baisse la tête. Tifa sur le sol incapable de bouger ferme fortement les yeux pour ne pas pleurer davantage._

_-Pourquoi ça vous choque autant, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. On dirait que vous ne connaissez rien de la vie. Quel peut être dure, horrible. Et qu'on est obligé de faire des choses qu'on ne désire pas. C'était le cas pour Tifa... Elle a été rejetée pas ses parents qui ne voulaient plus d'elle, elle a atterri dans la rue. Elle nous a rejoints, et pour gagner de l'argent, elle à ouvert ses jambes à l'âge de 12 ans..._

_-Tait toi !_

_-Puis Xemnas est arrivé, la vue quand elle devait avait quinze ans et lui proposer de faire partie de l'Organisation XIII. Elle a tous de suite acceptée._

_-Je vais te tuer !_

_Reno commence à se débattre, essaye de frapper la personne qui le tien. Axel lui est beaucoup trop choqué, et perdu pour faire quoi que ce soit. Même si la bras de Reno pourrait se casser à chaque tentative pour lui de se défaire, il continuait. Sa colère grandissait et elle n'allait pas arrêter de grandir tant que cette personne n'arrêterait pas de parler de sa Tifa._

_-Reno... je t'en supplie arrête._

_-Quoi ! Comment veux-tu que je reste calme après ce qu'il vient de nous dire ! Tu à dû coucher avec une vingtaine de personnes ! Il t'a laissé faire, alors qu'il pouvait t'aider, et qu'il ne l'a pas fait !_

_-Je l'ai aider, en la fessent entré dans les Blood's._

_-Quoi ! T'appelle ça aider ! T'as détruit son enfance ! Je te le pardonnerai jamais !_

_Il rit._

_-Je te demande pas de me pardonner._

_-Espèce de-_

_La personne qui fermement tien Reno resserre soudainement son étreinte, arrache un cri étrangler de ce dernier._

_-Bon il est temps qu'on parte, j'en ai déjà assez de jouer avec eux. Mais avant je dois dire une dernière chose à ta chère Tifa._

_Il enroule une de mèche de cheveux à son doigt, les frères observent la scène la mâchoire et les dents serré. Il lui dit à l'oreille :_

_-Tu diras à votre que chef, s'il nous envoie encore des espions dans votre genre. Il dira adieux à notre arrangement, et objets que nous lui donnions qui lui est précieux._

_Il avait prononcé ses phrases assez forts pour que Axel et Reno puissent aussi les entendre. Axel écarquille les yeux quand il voit Xaldin sortir une arme qu'il avait à l'intérieur de son manteau. Avant même que Axel et son aîné eurent le temps de dire ouf, que Xaldin appuie sur la détente._

_Axel crie le nom de Tifa quant à Reno lui est choqué par ce qui vient de se passer, le bruit, le sang qui coule, le rend livide._

_-Maintenant tu seras ce que ça coûte de quitter les Blood's pour cette saleté d'Organisation XIII._

_Du sang s'échappe de la bouche Tifa, doucement elle met sa main tremblante sur son ventre déjà recouvert de sang. Xaldin sort de la pièce avec nonchalance, s'attirant le regard remplit de haine et de colère d'Axel. Reno commence à verser des larmes silencieusement en regardent le corps immobile de Tifa._

_Quand les deux autres membres des Blood's les lâches, Reno ne cherche même pas à en frapper un, ils se dirigent immédiatement vers Tifa. Il s'accroupit accoter d'elle en pleure. Elle ferme fort les yeux, et appuis sur la plaie._

_-J-je t'aime Tifa._

_-Je.. je le sais... m-moi aussi je t'aime..._

_-N-non tu comprends pas, je t'aime vraiment !_

_-J-je sais... je sais que quel « je t'aime » tu parles Reno..._

_Elle pose sa main sur la joue de Reno et s'approche de lui. Et délicatement pose ses lèvres ensanglantées sur les siennes. Reno ouvre grand les yeux, et doucement met ses mains derrière sa tête, pour approfondir ce premier baiser. Il est agréable, leurs lèvres sont juste collées l'une à l'autre, mais c'est tellement agréable. Ces lèvres son chaudes et humides à cause de son sang.  
_

_Ils se séparent, Reno sait que son sang repose sur ses lèvres désormais. Axel regarde la scène ses larmes ne cessent pas de couler sur ses joues rosies._

_-R-Reno on doit l'emmener dans un hôpital, sinon elle va mourir !_

_Reno regarde le visage de Tifa, il est livide, du sang coule entre ses lèvres. Son sang se répand sur le sol. Elle a du mal à respirer. Il la serre contre lui._

_-Tifa o-on t'emmène à l'hôpital._

_-Reno... je sais d'avance q-que je vais, mourir... vu l'endroit où il à tiré un de mes poumons, est en miettes... je... je perds trop de sang. P-partez..._

_-Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse ici ! Tu veux vivre non !?_

_Tifa ne dit rien. Axel s'accroupit à coté d'elle et lui dit :_

_-Dit nous que tu veux vivre. D-dit le nous..._

_Elle regarde Axel, elle regarde ses larmes. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle hoche la tête._

_-Oui... oui je veux vivre._

_Elle adresse un tendre sourire à Reno. Il lui caresse la joue avec son pouce._

_Reno déchire une manche de son pull et l'enroule fortement sur sa plaie. Puis se met debout. Axel soulève Tifa, et de la met sur le dos de son aîné. Quand elle fut mise sur son dos Reno lui dit :_

_-Tifa il faut que tu tiennes d'accord ?_

_Un faible sourire et hochement de tête lui répondent. Axel la regarde tristement puis ouvre la porte pour qu'ils puissent partir. Ils descendent les escaliers à toute vitesse. Plus les minutes s'enchaînaient plus Reno sentait de moins en moins la respiration chaude de Tifa sur son cou._

_Quand ils arrivent enfin en-bas. La respiration des frères est saccadée. Tifa commence à lâcher Reno mais il la remet en place et serre son étreinte sur ses cuisses. Il déglutit._

_-On... aller... la base._

_Même si Tifa n'avait prononcé que quelques mots Axel et Reno avaient comprit. Axel qui est à deux mètres devant eux se retourne et s'avance vers Tifa._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tifa ? Tu nous as dit que tu voulais vivre non ? On doit t'emmener à l'hôpital, maintenant. Reno dit lui._

_Reno de dit rien et baisse la tête pour réfléchir à ces paroles._

_-Reno ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir à une solution !_

_Il serre sa mâchoire, puis croise son regarde avec celui de son petit frère._

_-On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital..._

_-Quoi... ?_

_-Ils vont se poser des questions... On ne peut pas l'y emmener._

_-Mais ils pourront la soigner !_

_Axel fait de nouveau un pas vers eux._

_-Mais-_

_-Arrêtez de vous disputer ! cris Tifa._

_Elle croche un caillot de sang, son sang coule un peu plus sur sa mâchoire. Axel déglutie, ses yeux se luisent._

_-D-d'accord on va à la base._

_Ils courent jusqu'à la base, heureusement que c'était une mission de nuit. Toutes les rues sont désertes. Les paupières de Tifa son fermer mais elle respire toujours, elle rapproche son visage de celui de Reno qui a la respiration saccadée._

_-Reno... je vais pas tenir. J-je suis encore assez lucide pour le savoir._

_-Quoi ?_

_Les deux chuchotent pour pas qu'Axel les entendent. Reno tourne légèrement sa tête vers celle de Tifa._

_-Non tu vas vivre. Tu vas pas nous laisser autant moi et Axel que Vanitas et Riku. On a tous besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi._

_-Quitter l'Organisation XIII... Reno je t'aime._

_Tifa ne bouge plus, son étreinte c'est complètement dé-serrer. Reno s'arrête brusquement. Il secoue légèrement Tifa._

_-Tifa ! Tifa qu'est-ce que ta !?_

_Axel s'arrête à son tour et va rejoindre Reno et Tifa. Ses yeux s'écarquille quand il voit le visage de Tifa, avec un sourire qu'elle a toujours porté sur ses lèvres. Il ne la voit plus respirer._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Reno ? Elle est morte ?!_

_Reno la pose par terre le plus délicatement possible. Son visage se décompose à chaque seconde. Non il ne peut pas l'accepter, il ne peut pas accepter le mort de Tifa, de la personne qu'il aime. Non c'est impossible !_

_Il s'accroupit accoter d'elle comme Axel. Axel secoue Tifa le visage parsemer de larmes._

_-Non Tifa ne nous laisse pas ! Tifa tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Non !_

_Reno regarde la scène, des perles salées coulent sur ses joues, sans émettre un sanglot. Reno ne comprend pas, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Tifa ne bouge plus, Axel pleure, le monde s'arrête. Son cœur ne lui a jamais fait aussi mal, sauf le jours ou Axel avait disparut un jour de pluie._

_-Non..._

_Axel essaye d'effacer ses larmes mais elle ne fond que couler. Reno se met de nouveau accroupit et prend les épaules de Tifa et la serre contre lui et la berce. Des sanglots sortent enfin de sa bouche, Tifa est morte. Il tient son corps sans vie, sans âme, sans l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il la serre fortement, il sent ses cheveux, son odeur une dernière fois._

_-Tifa je t'aime... je t'aime... je t'aime...  
_

_Le regarde d'Axel se pose sur Reno. En plus de voir Tifa morte il voyait son grand frère déchiré par la tristesse._

_-Reno... je veux pas qu'on laisse son corps ici. Je refuse, qu'elle reste ici !_

_Reno se frotte les yeux et hoche légèrement la tête. Il remet Tifa sur son dos. Il sent son sang couler sur son dos, sa joue se refroidir. Il se remet à pleurer. Axel entend les sanglots de Reno derrière lui, mais ne peut rien faire. Se sentir inutile dans ce genre de situation, c'est une c'est le pire des châtiments. _

_Quand ils arrivent à la base Reno laisse Axel porter Tifa. Reno est recouvert du sang de Tifa, il tremble. Axel tente une approche vers lui mais il recule._

_Même si les deux frères ne le voulaient pas, ils confièrent le corps de Tifa à Marluxia et Luxord. Puis allèrent dans les douches. Reno continuait à pleurer il essayait de se retenir, mais un sanglot sortait toujours de sa bouche._

_Quand ils franchissent la porte de la douche, Reno crie. Et crie encore. Il en veut au monde entier. Pourquoi sa Tifa !? Pourquoi elle !? Reno crie une seconde voix à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Axel se mord la lèvre, se dirige vers Reno, les yeux remplis de larmes et le prend dans ses bras. Leurs sanglot n'en forme qu'un. Reno serre aussi Axel contre lui. C'est la seule personne qui lui reste._

_-On... on partira d'ici... C-c'est ce que T-Tifa voulait..._

_Axel hoche la tête dans le torse de Reno. Axel ferme les yeux fortement pour ne pas pleurer davantage, mais c'est impossible._

_Malheureusement ils finissent par se lâcher. Après s'être déshabillé ils entre dans une douche. L'eau mêlée aux larmes et à la tristesse coule. Sans que Axel puisse le voir Reno se mord l'avant-bras tellement fort pour ne pas pleurer une seconde fois que ses canines ont l'air de rentrer dans sa peau._

_OoOoO_

_Tifa a été déshabillée, lavée et maintenant repose dans sa chambre. Elle est juste recouverte d'un drap blanc, rien d'autre la recouvre._

_Dès que Vanitas et Riku on sut pour Tifa, l'un à pleurer l'autre c'est effondrer. Ils son tous les deux à ses côtés, Riku à entouré les épaules de Vanitas pour le mettre un peu plus contre lui. Tous les membres de l'Organisation XIII y son, tout le monde regarde le corps sans vie de Tifa, sauf Reno et Axel._

_Xemnas aussi est là, juste devant le lit de Tifa. Il se penche vers elle, et enlève le drap, qui dévoile le corps nu de Tifa. Vanitas écarquille les yeux quant à Riku il fronce les sourcils et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Xemnas sourit, il pose sa main sur le tatouage de l'Organisation XIII._

_Larxene et Xion qui sont accotées de la porte sortes, une larme au coin de l'œil. Xemnas ne les retiens pas, et retrace le nombre de Tifa._

_-Elle est morte d'une façon pitoyable, elle fait honte à l'Organisation XIII._

_La colère se lit sur le visage Vanitas, et de la tristesse sur celui de Riku. Xemnas se tourne sans recouvrir Tifa._

_-Vous vous ne me décevrez pas. Vous êtes les membres de mon Organisation je refuse que vous échouiez._

_La main de Vanitas prend celle de Riku et la serre. La porte s'ouvre et Reno et Axel entrent. Dès que Reno voit le corps nu comme un ver de Tifa devant tous les membres de l'organisation il se précipite vers elle et lui remet le drap. Tout le monde est surpris, sauf son petit frère, Vanitas et Riku._

_-Arrêtez de nous traiter comme vos choses, arrêter de nous traiter comme si on était des moins que rien, que nous ne ressentons rien ! On a un cœur, des sentiments, mais on dirait que vous ne voyer rien, que vous pensez juste à vos objectifs, vous nous faite souffrir. Vous ne méritez pas qu'il y ait des personnes qui son prêt à mourir pour vous, une personne aussi égoïste. Tifa est morte en faisant une mission que VOUS lui aviez confiée ! Vous pensiez qu'elle allait la réussir, c'est vous qui l'avez tuée ! C'est votre faute ! dit Axel les poings fermer._

_-Moi ?(il rit) Ce n'est pas moi qui lui tirer une balle dans le ventre que je sache. D'autre part c'est Reno et toi qui étaient à ses côtés, vous étiez avec elle quand c'est arriver. Vous auriez pu la protéger, mais vous êtes faibles._

_Xion et les autres membres de l'Organisation XIII quitte la pièce, seul reste Vanitas et Riku. Reno a les lèvres qui tremblent, c'est vrai... Xemnas a raison ils auraient put la protéger. Mais ce n'était pas une raison... Ce qu'avait dit Axel est juste. Reno en a assez, il ne peut pas continuer à rester ici. Il veux être libre. Tifa veut qu'ils sois libre._

_-Vanitas Riku sortez..._

_-Qu-_

_-MAINTENANT !_

_C'était la première fois que Reno leur criait dessus, même s'ils connaissaient Reno depuis tous justes deux mois..._

_Ils hésitent puis sortes sans dire un mot de plus._

_-Axel à raison. On ne peut pas rester ici ! On n'est pas libre ici. On est comme des oiseaux en cage. Même si je meurs ici et maintenant, je sortirais d'ici. Avec ou sans votre accord, et avec Axel Vanitas et Riku. Je refuse qu'on aient à rester une minute de plus son vos ordres._

_-J'espère que tu as bien réfléchie avant de raconter des paroles vides de tous sens._

_-Oui._

_-Je te laisserais pas partir, et surtout pas avec mes autres pions._

_-Vous admettez vous-même que nous somme des pions pour vous. Vous êtes un monstre de la pire espèce._

_Xemnas fait un pas vers eux, Reno se met devant son frère. Il entend son petit frère murmurer son, la voix tremblante._

_-Et jusqu'où es-tu prèt à aller pour sortir d'ici._

_-Jusqu'à vous tuer._

_-Parce que tu penses en être capable ? il rit._

_-évidemment._

_Xemnas rit de plus belle. Il jette un coup d'œil à Tifa s'approche d'elle de nouveau, Reno serre sa mâchoire. Xemnas aussi près de Tifa le rendait malade._

_-Vous êtes beaucoup trop prévisible._

_-Quoi... ?_

_Xemnas enlève le drap qui recouvre Tifa et le descend jusqu'à ses hanches. Il met sa main entre ses clavicules, puis la met plus bas, entre sa poitrine puis encore plus bas. La respiration des frères est haletante. Reno serre ses mains il sait ce qu'essaye de faire Xemnas, il ne veut pas tomber dans son piège. C'est dur._

_Mais pour Axel ce n'est pas aussi facile, de contrôler sa colère. Il se précipite vers Xemnas et lui donne un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, il veux lui en donner un deuxième mais Xemnas arrive à attraper sa main avant que celle-ci le touche._

_-Si prévisible._

_Axel fronce les sourcils avant de retenter de le frapper une nouvelle fois Xemnas commence à serrer et tordre son poignet d'une seule main. Axel se mord la lèvre sous la douleur._

_-Lâcher tout de suite mon frère !_

_-Viens le chercher._

_Xemnas tord encore plus son poignet, cette fois Axel gémit de douleur, avec son autre main Axel tente encore une fois de le frapper au visage. Il veux faire disparaître son sourire satisfait, Xemnas saisit son autre poignet et cette fois le fit craquer d'une traite puis le lâche._

_-Tu viens toujours pas le chercher... ?_

_-Je vais vous le faire payer !_

_Axel pleure sous la douleur, et tremble. Reno se précipite vers eux, les larmes recouvrent son visage. Mais à la seconde d'après Xemnas sort son arme et tire dans la cuisse puis l'épaule de Reno. Il s'effondre par terre crient de douleurs. Axel écarquille les yeux et essaye de se défaire de l'étreinte de Xemnas, mais ses poignets lui procurent une douleur atroce._

_Xemnas le lâche en le poussent vers Reno, il tombe._

_-Reno Reno..._

_Axel secoue Reno avec sa main valide. Reno se redresse._

_-Vous deviez savoir depuis ces quatre longues années que je garde toujours une arme sur moi. Mais votre colère vous a aveuglé. En réalité vous me faite honte vous aussi. Si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous dis de faire vous ne me servez à rien._

_Il sort de nouveau son arme. Axel prend Reno dans ses bras et le cale contre lui. Quelques secondes avant que Xemnas appuie sur la détente, Reno puise dans ces dernière force pour pousser violemment Axel quand le bruit sourd de la détente retentit. Axel regarde le corps de Reno tomber sur le sol, pétrifier..._

_Reno a du mal à respirer son sang se repend encore plus sur le sol. Les yeux d'Axel son remplient de larmes._

_-Reno... ?_

_-Ax..._

_Axel se rapproche de son aîné lentement, mais avant regarde derrière lui, Xemnas a disparut. Il le voit dans l'embrasure de la porte. Axel prend Reno dans ses bras et le serre fort, tellement fort qu'il sent ses os à travers ses vêtements. Reno lui, ne lui rend pas son étreinte. _

_-Je suis tellement fatigué que je n'arrive même pas à te serrer contre moi une dernière fois... Je suis désolé._

_-Ne sois pas désolé..._

_-Il y a une chose que je regrette... Je n'ai pas vécus assez longtemps pour voir si tu allais enfin être heureux._

_-Mais... mais je l'étais avec vous._

_-Non tu l'étais pas... Axel soit heureux d'accord ? Je ne serais pas là pour le voir mais soit le... Trouve une personne qui te rendra heureux, qui va t'aimer comme tu l'aimeras._

_-Mais c'est toi cette personne grand frère..._

_-Non ce n'est pas moi. Tu la trouveras... Tu la trouveras et tu seras heureux._

_Les sanglots et les cris de colères mêlé de tristesses remplissent la pièce._

_-Ne pleure pas Axel... Sert toi de cette colère pour avancer pour te battre... pour aller de l'avant... Protège Vanitas et Riku..._

_-Reno..._

_-Axel... la vie c'est un jeu, il faut que tu gagnes... Quand tu seras parti d'ici, tu auras gagné ce jeu..._

_-Je gagnerais..._

_Fin Flash-back._

_Fin Chapitre 35._


	36. Chapter 36

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ces problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Nina: C'est cool que tu aimes bien Tifa, j'ai beaucoup aimée écrire son histoire et celle qu'elle a avec Reno aussi hi hi hi!(y a eu que de ça les pauvres, je les fais souffrir!) J'ai l'impression que tu t'attendais pas à ce qu'ils meurent, à moins que tu t'attendais pas à cette façon la! Axel qui ce révolte c'est la classe ça! J'ai fais que la mort de Reno soit la plus triste possible, j'ai réussi je suis contente! Je te fais le serment que tous le monde sera heureux à la fin! Et non je n'est plus ma béta c'est pour ça que j'essaye de corriger le plus possible mes fautes. Elle sera Happy ne t'en fais pas!

* * *

Début chapitre 36.

Début POV Sora.

Riku m'embrasse comme un affamé, il tire légèrement sur mes cheveux. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt. Je sens déjà mon érection naissante, contre la sienne.

Le souffle de Riku caresse mon cou. Je fais descendre mes mains et défais sa ceinture puis les boutons de son jean, et saisit l'objet de mon désir. Riku étouffe un gémissement. Je le sens tirer mes cheveux, quand je commence à le caresser fermement.

-Sora... je te veux, maintenant.

-Riku...

Son sexe est de plus en plus volumineux. Mon pouce passe sur son gland sensible, j'étale sur lui la goutte qui perlait déjà, avant de le caresser de tout son long. Ses lèvres quittent ma bouche, et viennent se perdre dans mon cou. Je me presse contre lui et lâche son sexe en érection, quand il me mordille fermement la lèvre.

Il me pousse et me fait tomber sur le lit, rompant tous contact, je croise son regard aussi joueur que le mien. Bon sang !

Riku enlève ses vêtements. J'ai envie de lui comme j'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un. J'enlève les miens. Riku vient se presser sur moi, j'écarte les jambes pour lui laisser de la place, nus, nos deux corps n'en forment plus qu'un.

Nous nous embrassons, je le fais basculer sous moi, et remue des hanches contre les siennes, nos sexes se frottent l'un contre l'autre, la sensation est à se damner. Riku me fait de nouveau passer sous lui, nos mains partent à la rencontre de l'autre.

Riku se dirige vers mon intimité en laissant une trace de son passage, l'instant d'après je le vois d'une main saisir sans hésitation mon sexe. Et se pencher pour me sucer le bout avec force.

-Riku !

Je serre le drap, et rejette ma tête en arrière. Riku continue ce qu'il a commencer. Sa langue vient rejoindre ses lèvres, il lèche dans toute sa longueur avant de l'enfouir profondément dans la prison qu'est sa bouche. Je serre les dents sous cette sensation chaude, et humide.

Un long gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche, quand il fait entrer un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième, j'ai chaud !

Je passe une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, et gémis sans retenue parce que Riku est en train de me rendre fou.

La respiration courte, je tente de prononcer un mot audible, pile au moment où Riku accélère le mouvement. Je tire ses cheveux, ses doigts en moi s'enfoncent plus profondément et sa langue devienne plus taquine.

Je lâche ses cheveux, et mords ma main lorsque je jouis dans la bouche de Riku. Il poursuit ses caresses et moi... et moi je me laisse faire en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Parce que Riku me fait monter au septième ciel, et même encore plus haut.

Riku avale ma semence, pendant que j'essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration. Je n'ai jamais ressentie autant de plaisir. J'ai encore envie de ressentir ça avec Riku. J'ai envie que nos corps soit encore plus pressé l'un contre l'autre. Qu'il soit en moi, que je l'entour.

Je me redresse et l'embrasse langoureusement, je mets mes mains sur son torse nu et chaud. Quand il prit fin, je me retourne difficilement et lui offre mon cul. Il colle son torse à mon dos, sa virilité est contre mon passage. Son gland commence à disparaître en moi, j'essayed'ignorer la pointe de douleur. Mes gémissements, sont des gémissements de douleur, mais aussi de pur plaisir partagé. Plus Riku disparaissait en moi, plus il soupirait de plaisir.

Je serre un peu plus les draps à chaque fois qu'il était un peu plus enfoui en moi. Ma respiration, est un peu plus haletante. Je sens la respiration brûlante de Riku sur mon cou, mon oreille. Riku dépose plusieurs baisers papillon, je recommence à avoir une érection. Riku rend mon corps fou.

Je prends mon sexe et commence à me caresser, je dois me soulager, maintenant. Riku grogne me mord l'oreille, il enlève ma main et prend ma virginité.

-Il n'y a que moi qui te touche Sora...

-Riku...

Riku commence des mouvements de va-et-vient sur mon membre et sur son membre qui sorte pour rentrer une fraction de seconde après. J'entends ses gémissements de plaisir contre mon oreille, sent les caresses de ses mamelons durcit sur mon dos.

Mon plaisir de tout à l'heure n'était rien comparer à ce que je ressens maintenant. Mon plaisir est décuplé, ma respiration est de plus en plus haletante. J'ai à peine le temps de rependre ma respiration qu'un gémissement sort de ma bouche. Ma peau est luisante de sueur, quelques mèches de mes cheveux me collent au visage.

Riku s'enfouit violemment en moi, touchant un point si sensible m'arrachant un crie de plaisir. Je dé-serre un peu les draps, mes jointures prenne une teinte rouge. J'essaie de prendre une longue inspiration, mais Riku n'est pas de cet avis et continue de faire heurter nos hanches. Toujours mes fesses levées je dépose mon front sur le lit.

Riku accélère ses mouvements sur mon sexe. Je ne veux pas jouir, pas avant lui.

Malgré moi je finis par jouir dans sa main, je soupire de plaisir et de libération. Dans un dernier coup, Riku se libère au plus profond de moi en criant de plaisir.

Il se retire le plus doucement possible. Je me retourne avec difficulté, maintenant allongé sur le lit. Il me surplombe largement, on se regarde dans les yeux. Il est tout rouge, je souris, moi aussi je dois l'être

peut-être même plus.

-Riku... je t'aime.

Il me sourit, se met à califourchon sur mon corps nu se penche et m'embrasse langoureusement et avec tendresse.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Demyx.

Je vois Axel sortir en quatrième vitesse de la base, il était venu faire son rapport et maintenant il va retrouver sonRoxas.

J'erre dans les couloirs de la base en prient pour ne pas tomber sur Saïxqui pourrait me donner une mission.

Quand je rentre dans notre chambre je vois Zexion, pour une fois pas plonger dans un bouquin en pleine journée. Je m'approche de lui à pas de loup. Il est si mignon et énigmatique quand il dort. Je m'assieds sur notre lit avec mon sitar, et commence à accorder les cordes. Quand elles donnes un son correct je commence à en jouer.

Je me rappelle quand Zexion à voulut en jouer, il a vite abandonné en prétextent qu'il avait mal aux doigts. Ses doigts étaient rouge et reposaient quelques petites coupures. J'avais beau lui dire que les bouts de ses doigts durciraient à force de pratique, mais il n'a rien voulut entendre. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre à en jouer, je serais toujours à ses côtés pour le faire.

Je regarde le visage de Zexion et commence à chanter, je sais qu'il n'aime pas cette chanson... mais elle reflète tellement ce que j'ai ressentie.

Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
'Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under, under, under

I die everytime you walk away  
Don't leave me alone with me  
See, I'm afraid  
Of the darkness and my demons  
And the voices, say nothing's gonna be okay, Heeyy  
I feel it in my heart, soul, mind that I'm losing  
You, me, you're abusing  
Every reason that I've left to live.

Lost trust, 21 grams of soul  
All the sanity I've ever owned… gone  
But I'm still breathing  
Through the thunder, and the fire, and the madness

Just to let you shoot me down again  
But I'm still breathing!  
I feel it in my veins, skin, bones that I'm losing  
You, me, you're confusing every reason that I've left to live

Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
'Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under, under, under.  
Chasing you but you don't look back  
Words are through and I can't take back  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you, no  
Chasing you but you don't look back  
Words are through and I can't take back  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you

-J'aime pas cette chanson.

-J'aime pas quand tu fais semblant de dormir.

Zexion se redresse, et me regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Il se met contre le mur accoté de moi et pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Chante, ce que tu ressens pour moi là maintenant.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon cou, des frissons de plaisir parcours tous mon corps. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence à dire quelques phrases :

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right

I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you to night  
I need your love

Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helplessly  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

-J'ai besoin de ton amour Demyx.

-J'ai aussi besoin du tien...

Je pose mon sitar accoté de moi, et l'embrasse. Il a l'air perturber, voire crispé.

-Qu'est-ce tu as ?

-Je suis un peu perturbé.

-Pourquoi ?

Il secoue la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste par rapport à Xion.

-Xion, qu'est qui ce passe avec elle ? Elle a des problèmes ?

-Elle ma dit une chose qui ma plutôt surprit.

-Elle t'a dit quoi?

Je fronce les sourcils et penche doucement la tête sceptique.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut mon petit virtuose.

Je souris malgré moi, il se lève du lit et se dirige vers la porte, je l'interpelle :

-Où tu vas ?

-Au manoir Oblivion.

-D'accord.

Cette réponse me suffisait. Je n'aime pas quand il pare loin de moi sans que je sache où. De la jalousie à l'état pur... je souris. Je tiens beaucoup trop à lui, pour le laisser partir dans un endroit qui met inconnue.

Fin POV Demyx.

Début POV Sora.

Je me blottis encore plus contre le torse de Riku, hier lui et moi on a franchi un cap. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver aussi vite, mais c'est fais. J'enlève doucement son bras, et sors du lit.

Je gémis de douleur, mais pas à cause notre nuit mouvementée, j'ai mal à la tête. J'essaie de vite sortir de notre chambre pour ne pas réveiller Riku, je me dirige dans les toilettes et vomis le peu de chose que j'avais dans l'estomac. Je me laisse glisser sur le mur et m'essuie la bouche...C'est parce que j'ai trop bu de mojito hier ?

Je me brosse fortement les dents, pour faire partir le goût abominable que j'ai dans la bouche. Je vois dans le miroir Riku entrer en se frottent les yeux. Il est mignon, en plus il a une marque sur la joue à cause de son oreiller, ça lui rajoute une part d'innocence. Il me fait un bisou sur la joue je souris.

-Tu te sens bien Sora. Je t'ai entendu vomir tous à l'heure.

Ce n'est pas possible, il dormait à point fermer. Je jette un rapide regard dans les yeux de Riku. Il est inquiet. Je crache ce que j'ai dans la bouche et le regarde dans son reflet dans le miroir.

-Je vais mieuxne tant fait pas.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et dépose une nouvelle fois un baiser sur ma joue. Je suis tellement content de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Lui aussi est heureux, mais c'est un bonheur éphémère tous ça à cause de cette Organisation XIII.

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la lumière du jour m'aveugle, je m'enroule dans la couverture. Je serre toujours l'oreille d'Axel.

Il aurait dû revenir avant-hier... il me manque ! Je veux qu'il soit auprès de moi, maintenant !

Je rentre ma tête dans l'oreiller, il n'a plus son odeur. Je me force à sortir du lit, et va dans la salle de bain. Je remplis la baignoire et y rentre.

Axel tu me manques, revient...

Quand je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes je sors et pare m'habiller dans la chambre. Je repense à hier, Sora avait l'air vraiment heureux. Peut-être qu'il l'était vraiment... Cloud aurait été heureux en le voient comme ça.

Je rentre dans la chambre, et m'appuie contre la porte. Je frissonne j'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Je me raidis quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me retourne pas. J'entends ses pas, sa respiration, sa chaleur... J'ai la chair de poule.

-Tu as plus de 24h de retard...

-Désolé, mon cœur. Mais je vais me faire pardonnée.

Axel m'enlace de ses bras, mon corps est encore humide et juste une serviette me couvre... Sa chaleur m'enveloppe, me rassure j'en avais besoin. Axel dépose des baisers sur mon épaule nue. Ma serviette que j'ai à la taille tombe, je sens les lèvres de Axel s'élargir sur mon épaule. Juste sentir ses lèvres sur moi me fais de bien.

Je me retourne, nu. Et l'embrasse langoureusement, il met ses mains sur le bas de mes reins. Ses lèvres brûlantes, son souffle chaud me procure des sensations que j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié.

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Ventus est malade, il se repose en ce moment. Je regarde son visage, son front est luisant de sueur. Je serre sa main, depuis qu'il s'est endormi il la tient. Je caresse sa main avec mon pouce, elle est brûlante.

Mon téléphone vibre, je prie pour pas que ce soit Saïx. Ma prière a été exaucer, c'est Larxene. Je vais sortir de la pièce pour ne pas déranger Ventus mais il tient trop fermement ma main.

-Reste avec moi Van.

Je reste, et décroche en lançant un regard inquiet à Ventus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu pourrais me dire bonjours ! Bon... tu sais quel jour on n'est ?

-Oui. Et alors ?

-Vanitas réfléchit une seconde !

Je ne vois pas du tous de quoi elle parle... il n'y a rien de spécial aujourd'hui dont je devrais me rappeler.

-Laxene dit-le moi ou je raccroche.

-Bon comme tu le prends comme ça. Aujourd'hui ça va faire cinq ans que tu fais partie de l'Organisation XIII. Tu vas recevoir des missions d'assassinat à partir de maintenant...

-Non ce n'est pas possible... et Riku aussi?

-Oui.

Je raccroche sans rien rajouter, je baisse la tête avant de me mordre la lèvre.

-Van qu'est qui y a... ? Je t'ai rendu malade ?

Je me tourne vers lui, et l'embrasse violemment. Je sens des perles salées roulées sur mes joues. Ventus passe ses mains sur mes joues, et essaye de rendre mes larmes éphémères.

Fin POV Vanitas.

Fin chapitre 36.


	37. Chapter 37

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas / Axel Sora / Riku Ventus / Vanitas et d'autres ...

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ses problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Note 2: Merci ma cocotte Nina!

Nina: Petite perverse va! Je peux faire encore plus citronné hi hi hi! Il y aura encore plus de Zemyx ne t'en fais pas! Oui c'est un peu ça dans ce chapitre! Cette fin va encore plus te plaire j'en suis sûre! Il en auront jamais assez.

* * *

_Début Chapitre 37._

Deux semaines plus tard.

Début POV Riku.

-Sora tu vois toujours Kairi ?

Il rit, et me regarde dans les yeux moqueurs.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-C-comme ça ! Alors, tu la vois encore ou pas?

-Euh... qui sait. Peut-être.

Je prends le coussin et le lui lance au visage, il rit et me le lance à son tour.

-Tu es jaloux Riku ?

-Quoi...!? non.

Je serre l'oreiller dans mes bras, et tourne la tête.

-à bon j'aurai cru pourtant. Bon, donc tu ne seras pas contre le rendez-vous que j'ai avec elle et Naminé?

Deux filles ! Dont une est son ex ! Je me tourne vers Sora en essayant de sourire, pour lui montrer que ça m'est égal. Il sourit en voyant ma tête et se lève.

-Tu pars maintenant ?

-Oui on s'est donné rendez -vous à 14 h. Je reviendrai vite.

-J'espère.

Il sourit dépose un baiser bien trop court à mon goût sur mes lèvres. Je tire sur son bras ce qui le déséquilibre et il tombe sur le sofa.

-Riku je suis déjà en retard.

-Quelques minutes de plus ne changeront rien alors.

Je veux pas qu'il parte avec elles ! Je dépose un suçon sur cou puis un doux baiser. Oui je suis jaloux quand il y a une personne qui s'approche de toi. Je suis jaloux de savoir qu'une personne puis rendre ma moitié _aussi_ heureux.

Je m'apprête à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais mon téléphone vibre. Oh non !

-Tu dois répondre Riku, dit avec amusement Sora.

-ça peut attendre tu ne crois pas ?

-Non, c'est peut-être important.

-Bon...

Je me redresse, et décroche.

-Axel ?

_-Riku, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite à la base. On est tous convoqué par Xemnas._

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-Je n'en sais rien, mais ça à l'air très important, dépêche-toi._

-Ouais j'arrive tout de suite.

Je remets mon téléphone dans ma poche. Sora me regarde en souriant il rapproche son visage du mien.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu tu vas aussi sortir. Où tu vas ?

-Je dois aller à la base de l'Organisation XIII.

-... quoi...? Qu'est-ce que tu dois y faire ?

-Je sais pas, tous les membres sont convoqués.

Il prend ma main et entremêle ses doigts aux miens. Il baisse la tête.

-Je vais... je vais rester ici et t'attendre en fait.

Je souris, je lève sa tête et dépose un court baiser sur son front.

-Je reviendrais vite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il serre un plus ma main, et hoche doucement la tête. Je me force à lui lâcher la main et me dirige vers la porte. Avant de franchir la porte je regarde une nouvelle fois Sora. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi.

_J'aimerais_ arrêter de l'inquiéter...

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon de l'Organisation XIII, pratiquement tous les membres y sont. Il manque Riku, Saïx, Larxene et Zexion. Axel me fait un signe, je traîne des pieds et ai les mains dans les poches quand je m'avance jusqu'à lui. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir, je m'assoie.

-Tu sais pourquoi on est tous convoqué Axel ?

-Non... Mais je crois que c'est par rapport au Manoir Oblivion.

-Au Manoir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'y passe ?

-C'est par rapport à la mission qu'a Larxene. Elle devait faire du repérage dans le Manoir Oblivion parce que des documents auraient disparu.

-C'est quel genre de document ?

Il soupire.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Je me tourne vers la porte quand je vois Riku entrer haletant. Il me sourit et vient s'assoir à côté de moi. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu, une éternité que je n'ai pas entendu sa voix.

Nous parlons du Manoir Oblivion quand Zexion et Larxene entrent dans la salon. Ils s'assoit devant nous, je fixe Larxene elle me sourit puis dit une chose à Zexion à l'oreille. Elle me cache des trucs, dès que nous sortirons j'irai lui parler.

Quand Xemnas arrive suivi de son toutou qu'est Saix. Tout le monde se tait et le regarde, sauf moi. Je regarde Saix, il vient juste d'entrer et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé une heure. J'en peux déjà plus, j'ai envie qu'il parte. Je veux _plus_ le voir !

Je sens le petit doigt de Riku s'entrecroiser avec le mien. Je souris, il sourit.

-Quelques personnes on déjà une petite idée de votre convocation. (il fait allusion à Axel et Larxene) Mais je préfère vous l'expliquer moi-même. Depuis quelques semaines, des annales précieuses ont disparu du Manoir Oblivion. Cette personne est ici même, c'est l'un de vous. (il fait une pause) Ces annales ont été fournies au force de l'ordre, ils pourraient à toutes opportunités parvenir ici. Le petit malin qui a fait ça, va passer un sale quart d'heure. Bon... bien sûr je ne vais pas démasquer cet individu en claquant des doigts, je vais passer une bonne dizaine de minutes avec chacun de vous. Aujourd'hui.

Il part sans rien rajouter, je déglutis. J'arrive pas à croire qu'une personne est assez forte pour faire ça à l'Organisation XIII. Riku est aussi surpris que moi. Je lâche son petit doigt et prends carrément sa main, je veux pas être seul avec Xemnas.

Saix prend la parole, et dit l'ordre de passage.

-Numéro III Zexion, numéro IV Vanitas, numéro V Xion, numéro VI Marluxia, numéro VII Vexen, numéro VIII Axel, numéro IX Riku, numéro X Luxord, numéro XI Demyx, numéro XII Larxene et enfin numéro XIII Roxas.

Juste entendre sa voix m'insupporte, et l'entendre dire mon nom l'est encore plus. Ce nom que ma mère m'a donné et qu'il a tuée de sang-froid. J'ai le souffle lourd.

-Vanitas, ça va ?

Je regarde Riku tristement, je secoue la tête et me lève pour quitter cette pièce.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Je sais pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Je lâche un putain quand ma porte s'ouvre. J'ai envie d'être seul. C'est Larxene, elle s'assoit sur mon lit et sans me jeter un regard elle me dit :

-Moi aussi je n'ai pas envie d'y aller...

J'esquisse un sourire. Et la regarde dos à moi.

-Tu sais déjà qui est cette personne ?

-J'ai déjà quelques idées sur la personne.

-Tu penses que c'est qui ?

Elle rit et tourne sa tête vers moi. Nos regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre. Je m'impatiente, je me redresse ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Tu fais aussi partie de l'Organisation XIII que je sache, tu trouveras par toi-même ou du moins tu auras des hypothèses. Pour l'instant tu as une idée ?

Une personne qui veut à tout prix partir de l'Organisation XIII...

-Je pense à Axel et toi.

-Pourquoi ? (elle sourit)

-Vous êtes les personnes qui ont le plus envie de partir de l'organisation. De plus vous en serez capables.

-ça se tient... Mais ce n'est pas moi. (elle se lève)

-Et pour Axel ?

-Je ne pense pas que se soit lui.

Elle ouvre la porte, avant de la franchir, elle me dit encore une chose :

-Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure.

-Tu ne me rassures pas du tout.

Elle dit tout bas :

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer...

La porte se ferme, mon cœur se serre. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? J'ai peur, j'ai l'impression que je vais passer une nouvelle fois mon test. Je serre mes jambes contre moi, je tremble légèrement. Je suis le troisième à passée, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Saix doit déjà avoir fini, c'est au tour de Zexion... et après à moi.

Riku vient me voir, il a l'air d'aussi se poser des questions. Xemnas serait capable de tout pour savoir qui est la personne qui a divulgué ces informations. Il serait prêt à tous nous torturer pour qu'on lui dise. C'est un monstre !

Riku s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Tout se passera bien Vanitas. Xemnas ne te fera rien, il verra bien que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça.

-Et comment il va faire pour en arriver à cette conclusion ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il va nous faire... _Je_ veux pas mourir, je veux pas que _tu_ meurs.

Riku enlace mes épaules et me serre contre lui, je me sens bien dans ses bras, mais être dans les bras de Ventus aurai été mieux. Je veux voir Ventus. Il me manque déjà horriblement.

Il me serre dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes... Quelques minutes avant que je ne doive partir.

Je serre tellement fort mes mains que j'ai l'impression que mes ongles rentrent dans ma paume. Je me dirige vers la Zone Grise, j'ai passé mon test à cet endroit, je me souviens des mes cris de douleur de mes pleurs. Je ferme les yeux, essaie de respirer profondément. J'ouvre la porte, fais quelques pas. Je remarque tout de suite que je ne pourrais pas sortir, il y a une poignée à l'extérieur de la pièce mais pas à l'intérieure. Je me mets au centre de la pièce, il n'y a que moi...

Je regarde autour de moi, il y a juste un trou dans le mur. Je me rapproche , il est plutôt haut. Peut-être qu'il y a quelques chose à l'intérieur. Je tends mon bras au maximum, je suis trop petit. J'essaie encore plusieurs fois.

Ça doit faire au moins cinq minutes que je suis ici, Xemnas n'est toujours pas là. Je souris.

Je me crispe quand j'entends petit à petit une respiration lourde. J'essaie de savoir d'où elle provient. Je regarde le trou en haut du mur.

-Vanitas... si tu es, ou savais qui est cet individu tu me le dirais ?

C'est la voix de Xemnas, je suis un peu rassuré de ne pas entendre celle de Saïx.

-Non je ne vous dirais rien.

-Il n'y a même pas une pointe d'hésitation dans ta voix.

-Certainement! Maintenant si je n'ai rien à faire ici, et que vous ne vous montrez pas il vaut mieux que je parte.

-J'ai une chose à te montrer Vanitas Cassel.

J'ai un tressaillement quand il dit mon nom.

-Peut-être que te montrer ça... te feras changer d'avis. Ne t'en fais pas ça ne dura que deux minutes...

En deux minutes, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me montrer qui me ferai changer d'avis ?

J'entends un bruit sourd, puis une lumière sort du trou et affiche une chose sur le mur d'en face. Il y a un rétroprojecteur qui est placé derrière ce trou. Je regarde le mur d'en face, c'est une vidéo. Je me recule et me mets contre le mur, je veux sortir d'ici !

C'est ma mère, ma maman...

Son visage est couvert de sang et de larmes. Elle respire difficilement. Je commence à pleurer, je me dirige vers la sortie. Je veux sortir, ne veux _plus_ vivre ça ! Je ne veux pas la _revoir_ agoniser!

Je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles, je ne veux pas l'entendre !

_C'est à cause de moi !_

_-Ne faites pas de mal à Vanitas, c'est encore qu'un enfant ! S'il vous plaît !_

Elle pense à moi, elle n'a _toujours_ pensé qu'à moi ! Je donne des coups sur la porte, mes mains commencent à prendre une teinte rouge.

_-S'il vous plaît, ne faite pas de mal à Andrea ! Elle doit vivre elle aussi !_

Andrea... ? C'est qui ?

Je me tourne les joues couvertes de larmes, le rétroprojecteur est éteint. J'essuie mes larmes avec ma manche, quelques sanglots rauques sortent encore de ma bouche.

-Vanitas tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

C'est encore Xemnas... Je me frotte les yeux et essai de reprendre mon sang-froid.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, je sais pas qui c'est ! Et qui est cette Andrea ?!

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'elle ?

-Q-qui est-ce ?!

Il ne me répond pas, la porte s'ouvre automatiquement. Je sors du bureau, j'ai envie d'aller le voir mais il faut d'abord que j'aille dans ma chambre reprendre mon calme. Sur le chemin je croise Larxene, elle vient tout de suite me voir.

-Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il ne t'a pas torturé ?

Il ne m'a pas touché, mais ce qu'il ma montré m'a fait encore plus mal. Je suis habitué à avoir mal... mais la douleur est tout le temps insupportable !

-La-Larxene, je veux rester seul un moment. Je veux être seul...

-Mais-

-Larxene...

-D'accord.

Elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux, puis commence à s'éloigner de moi.

-Je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure, partenaire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre j'y trouve Riku, il vient vers moi les yeux se remplissent d'inquiétude. Je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter ! Je baisse la tête et place mes mains dans mes poches, au sinon il verra que j'ai pleuré.

-Vanitas comment ça c'est passé ? Il t'a fait quoi ?

Je reste silencieux, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Comme le fesait _maman._ Il met ses mains sur mes épaules, je les enlève le plus doucement possible. Il faut qu'il parte, je sens que je vais pleurer.

-Riku, tu peux me laisser un moment. Juste un moment...

Je sens son regard sur moi, je sens mes larmes se regrouper dans mes yeux. Il faut qu'il sorte, maintenant !

-... d'accord.

Il sort, je m'effondre. Je commence à jurer de tous les noms. Je commence à tout retourner dans ma chambre.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Je suis dans les bras d'Axel, on regarde le coucher de soleil. Je me blottis encore plus contre son dos.

-Ça fait 105 jours que je fais partie de l'Organisation XIII...

-Je n'ai pas envie que ce nombre augmente.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu restes le VIII des faucheurs (il rit).

-Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Rien n'est impossible...

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Vanitas.

Il est presque 22 h, Ventus doit s'inquiéter pour moi. Je souris. Je suis encore à la base, il y a pratiquement plus personne. Xemnas et son chien de garde doivent être dans leur bureau.

Quand j'entre dans le bureau de Xemnas, je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins et lui dit ce que je veux.

-Donnez-moi cette vidéo, celle où votre... votre-

-Pas besoin d'user de ta salive, je savais déjà que tu allais venir me l'exiger, tu es _prévisible_.

Je fronce les sourcils et déglutis. Moi...prévisible ? Je baisse la tête, pourquoi ses paroles me rabaisse-t-elles ?

-Prends ceci.

Il me tend une clé USB, je la prends il ne la lâche pas. Je me sens obliger de le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont froids et n'expriment absolument rien.

-Il y a juste cette vidéo qui y ait. Une fois que que tu l'auras visionné elle se supprimera automatiquement, si tu la mets en pause et qu'elle n'était pas fini, elle disparaîtra aussi.

Il lâche la clé USB. Je sors du bureau, puis de la base. Sur le chemin, je regarde les étoiles. Serre l'objet dans ma main. Est-ce que je serai capable de la regarder. C'est ma première et sans doute dernière chance de savoir qui est cette Andrea... et tous ce que ma mère a dit _avant_ de mourir.

Quand je passe le bas de la porte je sens un courant d'air. Je vais dans le salon, je vois Ventus dans le balcon à regarder les étoiles. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Je m'approche de lui à pas de loup, et le prends dans mes bras. Il sursaute, aussitôt il se retourne et m'embrasser brutalement. Ses mains glissent sur mon dos, jusqu'à mes reins. Ses lèvres sont glacées, depuis quand il est dehors ?

Je dépose un baiser sur son front, je l'entends soupirer de soulagement. Je le serre contre moi, je veux pas le perdre !

-Van. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

-J'ai dû revoir des choses insupportables...

-Tu veux parler de cette vidéo.

Je suis content de savoir que Ventus a tout de suite compris de quoi je parlais, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu le courage de lui expliquer. Il se love encore plus contre moi.

-Je vais la regarder, mais j'arriverai pas tout seul...

-Vanitas, j-je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider. Tout.

Je place mon visage à quelques centimètres de sien, et réduit la distance entre nos lèvres.

Fin POV Vanitas.

Début POV Ventus.

Vanitas serre un peu plus ma main à chaque seconde. Il commence même à rentrer ses ongles dans ma peau, mais je ne dis rien. Je vois sa mère allongée sur le sol, elle agonise, elle pleure. Mon cœur se serre, se tord, Vanitas essaye de retenir ses sanglots. Il se mord la lèvre et se force à regarder cette vidéo. Il se force à regarder cette vidéo qui l'a hantée.

J'ai envie d'arrêter cette vidéo ! J'ai envie qu'elle disparaisse de sa mémoire. Vanitas veut la même chose, mais il doit vérifier une chose. Cette chose lui tient beaucoup à cœur.

_-Ne faites pas de mal à Vanitas, c'est encore qu'un enfant ! S'il vous plaît !_

Vanitas tremble un peu plus, je me love un peu plus contre lui.

_-S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de mal à Andrea ! Elle doit vivre elle aussi !_

J'ai peur de comprendre. Qui est-ce ? Vanitas ne m'a jamais parlé d'une certaine Andrea. Je le regarde, il pleure, je pleure. Je regarde sa mère, elle serre son ventre.

_-Andrea doit vivre, elle a le droit de vivre !_

Sa mère se recroqueville sur elle-même, elle pleure de plus en plus. Ce Saïx la frappe encore et encore, quel sans cœur. Il est abominable! Il ne semble même pas touché par les paroles de la mère de Van.

_-Faites moi tout ! Mais ne privez pas mon fils d'avoir une sœur. Je vous en supplie._

Quoi... ? Vanitas, _devait_ avoir une sœur. Sa mère était enceinte, et elle est morte avant d'avoir accouchée. Andrea devait être la petite sœur de Vanitas. J'efface mes larmes, elles ne sont rien comparées à celle de Vanitas. Il éteint la télé, et lâche ma main qui est rouge et porte les marques de ses ongles.

Ses larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler. Je tente de toucher son épaule, je l'effleure à peine qu'il s'éloigne _de moi_.

-Vanitas... ?

-... seul... L-laisse-moi s-seul...

-Vanitas je ne veux pas te laisser.

-LAISSE-MOI !

Je sursaute, c'est la première fois qu'il me crie dessus... Il a l'air énervé contre moi. Il me fait peur... Mes yeux redeviennent luisants, je veux tenter de le serrer contre moi mais je ne veux pas qu'il me repousse ou me crie dessus comme il la fait...

Je me lève et pars plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je laisse échapper un sanglot, en me laissent glisser contre la porte du salon.

Derrière cette porte je l'entends crier le nom de sa sœur qui _devait_ avoir et de sa mère. Ses pleurs sont rauques, ses mots sont criés avec tant de colère et de tristesse. Je voudrais le rejoindre, mais il est tellement anéanti que ma seule présence ne changera rien. Soudain je l'entends dire une chose me laisse sous le choc.

-Je vais te tuer Saïx !

Je me redresse difficilement et entre dans la pièce, il est à un mètre de moi. Ses larmes coulent encore plus.

-Pousse toi Ventus.

Je ne me pousse pas. Il ne faut pas qu'il parte !

-Vanitas... Je sais ce que tu ressens j'ai-

-Non t'en sais rien du tout. Tu sais pas ce que je ressens ! Tu n'as pas vécu ce que je vis maintenant !

-Si... je l'ai vécu. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais enfant, j'ai été adopté... et... et mon ancien prof d'histoire a voulu me tuer à petit feu. Vanitas, moi aussi j'ai vécu des choses horribles. Alors ne dit p-

-Non... (il essaie tant bien que mal à s'arrêter de pleurer) Ce que tu as vécu c'est peut-être horrible, mais ce que j'ai dû vivre est un cauchemar qui à commencer il y a cinq ans et qui n'est toujours pas fini. Je n'en vois pas le bout !

-Vanitas... ton cauchemar ne c'était pas arrêter quand tu m'as rencontré...?

Son sang se glace, il reste immobile et baisse les yeux. Je veux tellement qu'il me regarde. Pendant qu'il ne bouge pas j'en profite pour le prendre dans mes bras. Son cœur bat à la chamade, son corps est chaud, son visage est humide et ses lèvres maltraiter, elles sont recouvertes de sang et de larmes.

-Van, ne pars pas... Ne deviens pas comme lui... Je sais que tu ne veux pas devenir comme lui.

Il ne me dit rien, ça veut dire qu'il reste ? Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, et me rejette brutalement. Il part vers la sortie, je le rejoins. J'attrape son t-shirt, il s'arrête. Je dis doucement :

-Vanitas c'est parce que tu es énervé que me dit tout ça... En vérité tu ne penses pas à faire ça, tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'as dit...

-LÂCHE -MOI !

Ne me cries pas dessus...

Je le lâche, il part, il s'éloigne... Je ne le vois plus. Je pleure, il ne le voit pas.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Larxene.

Je dors à la base aujourd'hui.

Quand je suis revenue de mon interrogatoire, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de changée. Xemnas avait fait installer des caméras dans ma chambre... Il ne l'a pas fait que dans la mienne, il a dû en mettre dans toutes les chambres, cet interrogatoire... C'était juste pour nous faire partir de notre chambre respective.

Je souris dos aux caméras, Xemnas est assez bête pour croire que je n'allais pas les remarquer.

Fin POV Larxene.

Fin Chapitre 37.


	38. Chapter 38

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas/Axel Sora/Riku Ventus/Vanitas Demyx/Zexion

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... sauf Andrea!

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ses problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Note 2: Merci ma cocotte Nina!

Nina: Oui tu as eu se privilège! C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas été beaucoup durant cette fic ^^ Ces appelles sont dangereux parce qu'ils concernent l'Organisation XIII. Ilne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont meilleur amis ces deux là! C'est vrai que j'y suis aller (très) fort sur Vani! Leurs dispute à été tellement dure à écrire, parce que moi-même je ne voulais pas! Ce chapitre te donnera sans doute plus de feels! Larxene the best!

* * *

Début Chapitre 38.

Début POV Demyx.

Après ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours, plusieurs membres de l'organisation ne viennent plus à la base, comme Vanitas, Riku et Roxas... Je me demande ce qu'ils ont eu pendant leurs interrogatoires. Pour qu'ils ne soient plus là, c'est que ça a dû être horrible.

Je joue du sitar, et Zexion lit la tête posé sur mon épaule. Axel et Xion parlent sur le canapé d'à côté. Saix fait irruption dans la pièce. Je le regarde quelques secondes avant de continuer à jouer.

-Xion et Zexion vous êtes convoqués.

Je regarde Saix avec incompréhension, puis mon amant. Zexion se lève dépose un baiser sur me lèvre.

-Je reviens vite.

Je lui souris, il part avec Xion. C'est pour une mission. J'aime pas quand Zexion part, et encore plus quand c'est pour aller voir Xemnas. Je n'ai même plus envie de jouer. Je sursaute quand Axel m'appelle. Il s'approche de moi.

-Qu'est ce qui y'a Axel ?

-Tu peux me suivre un instant ?

-On peut pas discuter ici ?

-Qui a dit que je voulais juste te parler ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Je voudrais rester ici jusqu'à ce que Zexion revienne, mais ce que Axel veux me dire a l'air important. Je pose mon sitar me lève et le suis.

Axel et moi sortons de la base, on marche quelques mètres avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

-T'as remarqué les caméras ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Quels caméras ?

-Pendant qu'on passait notre interrogatoire des caméras ont été installés dans les chambres. Je pensais que tu les avais remarquées.

-Je n'avais même pas remarqué...

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et continue à marcher, Axel me suis. J'arrive pas à y croire, Xemnas peut voir tous nos faits et gestes maintenant. J'espère qu'il en n'a pas fait installer aussi dans les douches !

-Pourquoi il les a fait installer ? Pour voir tous ce que nous faisons ? je demande à Axel qui semble déjà avoir déjà quelques idées sur les questions.

-Oui, il veux savoir nos faits et gestes. Tout ce que nous faisons, ou disons il le sera. Et crois moi ça l'aidera à trouver la personne qui fournit des informations à la police.

-Je me demande qui s'est...

-Cette personne va signer son arrêt de mort si Xemnas le trouve.

Je me raidis, et m'arrête. Xemnas tuera la personne qui a divulgué les informations. Je pense à Xion et Zexion qui ont été convoqués, et si c'est eux les traîtres... Non c'est pas possible, Xemnas à dit qu'il y en avait qu'un seul... Je soupire de soulagement. Axel passe son bras autours de mon cou.

-Tu as peur pour Zexion ?

-Et pour Xion. Ils ont été convoqué tout à l'heure. Mais ça peut pas être eux les traîtres.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Xemnas à dit qu'il y en avait qu'un seul.

-Xemnas à dit aussi qu'il ne découvrira pas son identité en un claquement de doigt. Peut être que Xemnas hésite entre c'est deux là. Peut être qu'il veut leurs faire passer un deuxième interrogatoire...

-T-tu crois... ?

-C'est possible en tous cas. Il faut qu'on retourne à la base demander à Saïx.

-D'accord.

Quand on arrive presque en courant dans le salon de l'organisation, je vois que Saix est la seul personne qui y est. Je m'approche de lui avec Axel qui me tient toujours la cou. Axel serre un peu plus son étreinte et lui dit :

-Pourquoi Xemnas a mis des caméras dans nos chambres ?

-Depuis le début, toutes les chambres en possédaient, c'est juste que Xemnas a concilier de les rendre un peu plus perceptibles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour distinguer des changements d'attitude de votre part, quel question.

-Et... où sont Xion et Zexion ? Je demande.

Il se décolle du mur pour me faire face. Il sourit.

-Ils sont dans la Hall red. Ce sont eux les traîtres, ils vont mourir.

J'enlève le bras de Axel, et fais un pas vers Saïx. Je mets ma main sur son col et le mets contre le mur, il se laisse faire un sourire sadique au lèvres. Comme si il aimerait que je le frappe.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries c'est pas Zexion.

-Si c'est lui, et Xion. Ils sont dans la Hall red, enfermés, avec du Simili à humer. Je donne à Zexion encore cinq minutes avant de mourir quant à Xion, elle doit déjà être morte.

Axel, me pousse et lui donne un coup de poing. Heureusement que c'est lui qui l'a fait, car l'envie me démangeait. Saïx tourne sa tête vers Axel comme si il ne ressentait même pas la douleur de son coup.

-Vous devriez partir _essayer_ de les sauver, au lieu de perdre votre temps inutilement à me parler.

Je me mords la lèvre, j'aimerais lui donner un deuxième coup dans la figure. Mais je dois aller retrouver Zexion et _peut-être_ Xion.

-Vien Axel on y va.

-Ouais j'arrive.

Je lance un regarde assassin à Saix. Il me sourit :

-Tu essayes de me faire peur ? Ça marche pas trop.

-Espèce de-

-Demyx on y va.

Axel prend mon avant bras et me fait quitter la pièce. Une fois sorti, je m'appuie contre la porte, mes yeux sont luisants. Non c'est pas possible ça peut pas être Zexion... Non c'est impossible. Je prend une grande inspiration.

-C'est vraiment Zexion et Xion... ?

-Apparemment... Il faut qu'on aille les sortir de la Hall red.

Je hoche la tête.

Quand nous somme devant la Hall red je crie le nom de Zexion. Contrairement à la Zone Grise qui s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur, la Hall red s'ouvre que de l'intérieur. Il faut que Zexion ouvre la porte, _ou_ Xion.

Personne n'ouvre, pourtant j'entends vaguement des respirations. Je donne des coups dans la porte, mes articulations me font mal mais je _dois_ continuer, je _vais_ continuer. Je crie à m'en faire mal à la gorge. Axel prend mes mains qui commençaient à vraiment avoir une teinte rouge. Il me cale contre son torse.

-Zexion je sais que t'es _encore_ vivant. Alors ouvres cette putain de porte ! Tu le vois pas, mais Demyx est en train de se massacrer les mains pour être avec toi. Il veut pas te perdre, et toi aussi non ?!

Je commence à sangloter, je serre le t-shirt de Axel, je tremble. Je me force à repousser Axel, je lui souris tendrement puis me tourne vers la porte. Je mets mes mains sur la porte, Axel a raison, mes jointures commençaient à saigner et mes phalanges sont roses. Je me mords la lèvres et prends une grande inspiration. Je pose mon front contre la porte froide.

-Zexion... Je sais que tu veux me protéger, que tu veux que je sois heureux et tout ça... Mais comment veux-tu que ce soit possible si TU m'abandonnes ! J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence juste à quelques millimètres de moi! Je sais déjà que c'est toi et Xion les traîtres et que Xemnas vous a enfermés ici avec du gaz de Simili à hummé. Je sais que tu peux mourir! Peut être même que tu es déjà mort, et que je parle à un cadavre. Mais je me dis que ton cœur bat encore, que tu m'entends... que tu m'aimes! Tu peux ouvrir la porte, mais tu le fais pas. Pourquoi !? Tu veux plus... tu veux plus me voir? Tu veux pas que le gaz sort de la Hall red et que je la respire. Bah écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : je m'en fous, je veux être avec toi MAINTENANT ! Je veux te sortir de là, je veux te protéger. Et c'est pareil pour toi, sauf que pour toi me protéger tu dois le faire au péril de ta vie. Je t'en supplie Zexion ouvres moi, laisses moi t'embrasser une dernière fois.

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Je me frotte les yeux, un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres. J'entre dans la pièce quelques secondes après avec Axel. Zexion est allongé sur le sol près de la porte, il a des spasmes. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui, prends sa tête et la cale contre mon torse, je pleure. Il saigne de partout.

_« Le Simili est une sorte de poison incolore, inodore et sans goût qui une fois ingurgité, se répartie dans le sang, donc dans tout le corps. La personne commence à saigner par tout ses orifices, agonise, et meurt dans la douleur. »_

Il saigne du nez, des oreilles, son visage est rouge comme si du sang allait sortir des pores de sa peau. Ses yeux sont fermés comme si il attendait que la mort vienne le chercher. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité quand je regarde Axel avec dans ses bras le corps de Xion. Elle ne bouge pas, elle est morte. Je serre le corps de Zexion, Axel pleure et la serre contre lui.

Les yeux de Zexion s'ouvrent petit à petit, je le regarde. Son visage est flou, je pleure trop pour le voir nettement. Je crois qu'il me sourit, je me penche doucement et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Quand elles se séparent je sens quelques chose sur les mienne. Je touche du bout des doigts ma lèvre inférieur, du sang.

-Je... t-t'aime, Demyx.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Mes larmes tombent sur son visage ensanglanté.

-Je t'aime Zexion. Je vais te sortir de là. A-Axel on doit partir.

Zexion tourne sa tête et commence à tousser crachant un caillot de sang. Axel se lève portant Xion dans ses bras, la lovant dans son torse. J'aide Zexion à se lever et le porte sur mon dos. Il ne se tient pas à moi, je sens son sang qui coule de son nez aller sur mon cou, je déglutis. Axel ouvre la porte, nous sortons. Heureusement que nous somme restés que quelques secondes dans la Hall red. Il qu'on aille voir Vexen, après tout, c'est lui qui a fabriqué le Simili, il va réussir à le soigner. Il réussira à le soigner, j'en suis sûr.

Quand on arrive devant le bureau de Vexen, Axel ouvre la porte. Vexen est assis à son bureau à écrire son rapport. Dès que ses yeux se posent sur Axel et moi portant des corps, un éclair d'affolement passe dans ses yeux d'habitude si calme et si froid.

Avant que je ne prononce un mot, Axel fait un pas vers lui, toujours de larmes sur le visage.

-T'as vu ce que ta foutu drogue a fait ! Elle a tué Xion !

-C'est pas moi qui a tué Xion c'est Xemnas... De toute façon elle commençait à ne plus servir, elle refusait de plus en plus à faire des missions.

-Dès que j'aurais poser le corps de Xion, je te promets de te faire ta fête à toi et à ce connard de Xemnas.

-C'est la strict vérité d'ailleurs ce n'est pas toi qui disais que chaque mort a une signification, qu'elles servent toutes à quelques chose. Peut être que sa mort va servir à quelque chose.

-Tu crois que sa mort va changer quelque chose ? Que ça va changer quelque chose pour qui ?! Elle a pas de parents ! Elle a pas de famille, c'est cette Organisation XIII sa famille qu'elle n'a jamais eu !

-Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Ce que vous dites ne va rien faire pour Xion ! Alors arrêtez...

Ils me regardent, les yeux de Axel sont encore luisants. Je déglutis. Je lui ai dit ça en essayant de garder mon calme mais si ça avait été l'inverse si Zexion était mort et Xion en vie j'aurais eu la même réaction que lui.

-Vexen s'il te plaît, soigne Zexion.

-C'est vrai qu'il en a eu assez, il ne recommencera plus. Allonge-le sur le lit.

Je l'allonge sur le lit, quand je me retourne je vois que Xion repose toujours dans les bras de Axel. Sans jeter un coup œil à Vexen je lui demande :

-Et pour Xion on va faire quoi ? Elle est morte...

-Allez la mettre dans sa chambre on s'occupera de son cas plus tard.

Je vois le mâchoire de Axel se serrer, je suis sûr qu'en ce moment il se demande pourquoi c'est pas l'inverse. Il a tout à fait raison.

Axel quitte la pièce, je tends ma main vers lui mais il ne me regarde pas. La porte claque, je sursaute. Xion est morte c'est vrai, mais Zexion, l'homme que j'aime, est en vie je dois m'occuper de lui. Je m'assois à côté de mon amant, il a du mal à respirer il saigne encore je prend sa main et la serre je veux qu'il serre la mienne en retour.

Vexen essuie le sang sur son visage et le branche sur respiratoire. Je lâche la main de Zexion qui commençais tout juste à me la serrer, et fais quelques pas vers Vexen dos à moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui fais respirer ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne lui fais pas encore humer du Simili pour vraiment le tuer ?!

-Fais-moi confiance.

-Je te ferais jamais confiance.

-Tu devrais pour une fois.

Je le regarde en plissant des yeux puis me rassois. Je suis obligé de lui faire confiance, c'est le seul qui peut le sauver et c'est aussi une personne qui pourrait le tuer. Je joins mes mains qui commence à trembler. Je regarde Zexion, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai toujours peur...

Je lève la tête, quand la porte s'ouvre. C'est pas Axel... c'est Larxene. Un éclaire d'affolement et de tristesse passe dans ses yeux d'habitude si calme. Vexen a l'air aussi surpris que moi de la voir. Larxene s'avance vers moi, ses talons claque sur le sol elle me regarde avec empathie. Elle a dû voir Axel...

-Demyx je suis désolé.

-Dis pas ça... il est pas mort.

-Pourtant on dirait vachement. Et toi t'as vu ton état ? On dirait un zombie, viens avec moi...

Elle me tends sa main, je la regarde quelques secondes avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-S'il te plaît, acceptes mon aide...

Son ton est presque suppliant. Je tends doucement ma main, puis la mets dans la sienne. Sa chaleur se répands petit à petit dans ma paume. Son étreinte se serre, j'aime cette sensation. Savoir qu'une personne me propose son aide sans rien en échange.

Avant qu'on quitte la pièce je jette un dernier coup œil à Zexion, il respire toujours et il ne saigne plus. On se dirige vers la salle de bain des filles, _d'une fille._

_-_Enlève ton haut.

-Quoi, pourquoi ?

-Ne discutes pas...

Je l'enlève sans dire un mot de plus. Ça fais même pas quatre minutes que je suis plus aux cotés de Zexion, qu'il me manque déjà. Je dépends de lui.

_Bon sang,_ je souris_._

Je sors de mes pensées quand les doigts parfaitement vernis de Larxene touche le sang de Zexion qui avait séché sur ma peau. Soudain un sanglot sort de la bouche de Larxene, je suis surpris. Elle secoue la tête, pour chasser ses sentiments de tristesse, et d'angoisse. Sans réfléchir je la prends dans mes bras, elle ne me repousse pas et cache son visage dans mon cou. Entendre ses sanglots dans mon oreille, me fais serrer mon étreinte.

Après quelques minutes elle pose ses mains sur mon torse et me repousse et se force d'afficher un sourire. Elle prend une une serviette et l'imbibe d'eau avant d'essuyer le sang sur moi. Je la regarde faire, sa main tremble.

-T'as vu Axel ?

-Ouais...

-Il était comment ?

-Il avait des envies de meurtre. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait se jeter sur Xemnas, à la seconde où il le verrait. Xion compte... elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. Sans doute plus que moi... pourtant j'étais pas jalouse d'elle, sans doute parce que moi aussi je l'appréciais beaucoup.

-On l'appréciait tous...

-Non, Xemnas n'éprouvait rien pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte !

Elle lâche la serviette, fais quelques pas vers la porte. Sans se tourner vers moi elle me dit :

-On doit retrouver Zexion. Viens.

Je remets mon t-shirt et la suis. Zexion est toujours allongé sur le lit je souris et vais m'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Larxene, elle regarde ce que Zexion inspire. C'est aussi incolore comme le Simili. Vexen n'est plus dans la pièce, il ne doit plus être très loin.

Soudain, j'entends un cri de colère. Je sursaute et me tourne vers la porte.

-Depuis tout à l'heure Axel est en train de tout casser dans sa chambre et de crier.

Il crie depuis tout à l'heure et je ne l'ai pas entendu ? Je mets mes mains dans mes cheveux et commence à me les tirer. Si seulement Zexion et Xion n'avaient pas été les traîtres, si seulement...

-Pourquoi tu vas pas rejoindre Axel au lieu de rester avec moi ?

-J'en ai pas envie c'est tout. Axel pleure pour Xion, être avec lui fera quelques chose tu crois ? Je préfère rester avec toi et espérer qu'il n'arrive rien à Zexion.

Elle fait quelque pas vers moi, et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je la regarde dans les yeux, un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres.

-Depuis quand t'es plus une sale vipère ?

Elle arque les sourcils. Et serre beaucoup plus son étreinte, elle commence à me faire mal à l'épaule mais je reste stoïque.

-Ne dis plus que je su-

La porte s'ouvre avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase. Larxene se tourne. C'est Vexen accompagné de Xemnas. Je me lève instantanément, et me rapproche de lui les mains fermées et tremblantes. La colère et la haine se devinent sûrement sur mon visage. Xemnas ne semble même pas m'avoir remarqué, trop occupé à regarder le corps presque sans vie de mon amant.

-C'est à cause de vous qu'il est comme ça ! Ne l'approchez pas !

-Depuis quand tu oses me donner des ordres ?

-Arrêtez de vous croire supérieur ! Vous êtes juste un monstre, personne ne vous aime !

-Tu imagines réellement que ça me touche ce que tu me dis ?

-Je veux juste que vous m'écoutiez une fois dans votre vie ! Vous avez tué Xion ! Vous avez failli tuer Zexion ! J'vais vous le faire payer !

Je fais encore quelques pas vers lui. Il n'a même pas sourciller, il n'est même pas surpris par rapport à Vexen. Il n'éprouve même pas une once de tristesse ou même de regret. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce que je lui dis ne le touche pas ?! Avant que je ne sois à peine à un mètre de lui, Larxene me donne un coup dans le ventre je me tords. Elle a beaucoup plus de force qu'elle en a l'air. Elle empoigne mes cheveux et me fait sortir de la pièce.

Elle me plaque contre le mur. Elle a les mains sur mes épaules.

-Non mais t'as des envies suicidaires ? Tu veux que Zexion meurs !?

-évidemment que non !

-Alors n'essayes plus jamais de frapper Xemnas. Tu as compris ? Si je t'avais laisser le frapper il aurait sans doute tué Zexion pour te le faire payer ! Je sais que tu dois le haïr que tu veux lui faire payer et qu'il souffre autant et peut être même plus que toi, mais ne fais pas ça... J'ai pas envie que tu meurs ni que Zexion meurs je veux qu'aucun de vous ne meurs !

Je la regarde dans les yeux, les siens deviennent luisants. Elle me lâche les épaules. Elle pose son front contre mon torse je sens sa respiration chaude à travers mon t-shirt.

-Désolé Larxene.

Elle recule d'un pas et baisse la tête.

-Je vais rester avec Zexion, pour m'assurer que Xemnas et Vexen ne lui font rien, toi vas voir Axel. J'aime pas le savoir seul, ça m'angoisse.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire ne t'en fais pas.

Fin POV Demyx.

OoOoO

Début POV Vanitas.

Depuis que je suis entré à la base, je cherche un moyen pour que Saïx souffre autant que moi. _Plus que moi_.

Je me suis enfermé moi-même dans la Zone grise, depuis que j'y suis rentré. Au moins ici je suis sûr de ne pas être déranger. Et je suis sûr que je pourrais pas sortir avant d'avoir trouver une solution.

Je lui ferais avaler du Simili, il saignera, il agonisera... comme moi.

Je me lève difficilement à l'aide de mes mains, elles me font mal. J'ai tellement frapper les mures et ronger mes ongles qu'elles sont rouge. Je prend mon téléphone dans ma poche et appelle Larxene, elle répond plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

_-Vanitas ?_

-Viens me faire sortir de la Zone grise.

Je sais que ma voix me trahis, je le sais. Elle tremble comme une feuille et ma voix est rauque.

_-Quoi ? Mais !? Qu'est ce que tu y fais ?_

-Viens et je te dirais tout.

_-Mais Zexion..._

-Zexion ? Larxene j'ai besoin de toi.

_-... j'arrive._

Je raccroche. Qu'est ce qu'il a Zexion ? Il n'a rien j'espère. Je remets mon téléphone dans ma poche et m'appuie contre le mur blanc comme tout ce qui m'entoure.

La porte s'ouvre, c'est Larxene. Elle met sa veste entre la porte et le mur pour pas qu'elle se ferme puis s'approche de moi.

-Vanitas qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il vaut mieux que je t'explique tout en détail.

Elle se pince les lèvres avant de hocher la tête. Elle se met contre le mur à ma droite. J'ai les mains dans les poches, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit dans quel état je les ai mise parce que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ma colère.

Je lui raconte alors mon interrogatoire, je sens qu'elle veut m'interrompre à certain moment mais elle se force à ne rien dire. Et ma dispute avec Ventus. Quand j'ai fini de tout lui dire, elle soupire et se tourne vers moi.

-Vanitas comment t'as fais pour t'énerver autant pour une personne que tu n'as jamais connu. Vanitas, tuer Saïx ne te fera rien. Absolument rien, ça ne te soulagera pas de ta haine, tu auras juste une mort sur la conscience, c'est tout. Vanitas c'est pas ce que tu veux non ? Tes parents... ta petite sœur Andrea n'aurait pas voulu ça ! Et moi non plus. Je suis sûre que c'est pareil pour Ventus !

Ventus ne me reconnaîtrait plus... Un sanglot sort de ma bouche, un autre veut sortir mais je le retiens. Je me laisse glisser sur le mur, Larxene se met devant moi et me tend sa main.

-On y va ?

Je hoche la tête, et prend sa main. Un sentiment d'étonnement passe sur son visage quand elle voit mes mains rouges. Mais elle ne dit rien, comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Zexion ? Il va bien ?

-C'est lui le traître... avec Xion.

-Q-quoi ? Non c'est pas possible.

Elle serre un peu plus ma main. On sort de la pièce.

-Il se fait soigner dans le bureau de Vexen.

-Et Xion ?

-Elle est dans sa chambre.

-Heureusement qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

-... ouais.

Quand on est dans le bureau il y a Zexion, Xemnas et Vexen qui sont en pleine discussion. Qu'est ce que lui a fais Xemnas quand il a su la vérité ? En tous cas il est en mauvaise état.

-C'est pour abandonner notre organisation que vous avez fait ça ? Tu veux absolument protéger Demyx, tu souhaites plus qu'il fasse partie des notre c'est ça ?

-Si voulez savoir, il n'y a pas que nous nous qui voulons quitter cet enfer.

Il a un rictus sadique, avant de se tourner vers Vexen.

-Vexen tu devrais leur parler du Dream Eater.

-Vous êtes certain, ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

-Pas du tout, de toute façon vaut mieux tard que jamais, n'est ce pas ?

-Assurément.

Xemnas se tourne, son sourire s'amplifie quand il me remarque. J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi. Quand il quitte la pièce j'ai l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer depuis des heures. Je lâche la main de Larxene et m'approche de Zexion et elle va vers Vexen.

-Zexion, qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

-Il nous a obligé à sentir du Simili, en gaz.

Je me mords la lèvre, baisse la tête. Mes mains tremblent légèrement.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui respirer ne me fait plus mal aux poumons.

-Et Xion comment elle va ?

Il ferme les yeux et tourne sa tête. Une larme coule sur sa joue, il l'efface vite, je déglutis. Je fais un pas de plus vers lui.

-Zexion répond moi.

-Elle... elle est morte à cause de Simili...

Une deuxième larme qui coule sur sa joue me le confirme. Je serre mes mains et sort de la pièce les yeux luisants.

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Ma tête repose dans mes bras. Je ferme fort mes yeux, pour pas que encore une fois des larmes en sortent. Dans ma tête j'entends encore ses cris de colère de tristesse, je le revois me repousser, sa voix me dire qu'avec moi il n'était pas heureux... Pas assez heureux pour dire que son cauchemar c'était fini. Je ne sers à rien.

Un sanglot rauque sort de ma bouche en même temps que la porte s'ouvre. Je me recroqueville encore plus contre moi même. Je sais déjà que c'est lui.

Je suis tenté de lever la tête. Mais ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait beaucoup de mal, que je m'abstiens à le faire. Je sens ses doigts effleurer ma peau, je frissonne. Juste le sentir me toucher me met dans tous mes états. Je me force à ne pas relever la tête.

-Je suis désolé Ventus pour ce qui s'est passé. Je suis vraiment désolé... J-je n'aurai jamais dû te crier dessus comme je l'ai fait. J'étais tellement énervé pour une personne que je n'ai jamais connu, que, que j'ai failli te perdre. Je n'aurais jamais accepter de te perdre _toi_ aussi. J-je suis désolé. Je m'en veux terriblement. T'es resté avec moi, tu m'as épaulé pendant que je regardais cette horreur et moi je t'ai crié dessus, je t'ai repoussé alors que tu voulais juste m'aider... me calmer. Je ne te mérite pas; tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

-A... arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi !

Je sors ma tête de mes mains et le regarde dans les yeux, il pleure. J'avale ma salive et sans baisser les yeux je lui dis :

-Vanitas je t'aime. Tu l'as oublié ou quoi ? (j'essuie mes larmes avec le dos de ma main) Je ne mérite pas mieux... j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut avec toi. T-tu me donnes déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Ne doutes pas de mes sentiments.

Il met ses mains sur mes joues et dépose lentement ses lèvres sur les mienne. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas embrassés. Des jours que que mon cœur n'avait pas bondi dans ma poitrine. Des jours que je n'avais pas éprouver autant de désir.

-Tu me reconnaîtras toujours ?

-Bien sûr... Ton cauchemar se finit quand ?

-Il s'est fini il y a bien longtemps.

Je l'embrasse comme un fou oubliant déjà ma tristesse... et lui sa colère. Je passe ma langue entre ses lèvres, en lèchant d'abord sa lèvre inférieur.

Mon amour pour lui est vrai, pur, unique. Il est pire qu'une drogue, que je consomme sans modération. Je n'arrêterais jamais de l'aimer.

Fin POV Ventus.

Fin chapitre 38.


	39. Chapter 39

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas/Axel Sora/Riku Ventus/Vanitas Demyx/Zexion

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... sauf Andrea!

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ses problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Note 2: Merci ma cocotte Nina!

Nina: C'est vrai que Demyx est juste trop cute! Je déteste moi aussi Saix et Xemnas dans ma fic, mais bon! c'est vrai que j'ai mis la barre très haute pour sa déclaration! hi hi hi ça a fais de l'effet à ce que je vois! Vexen n'a rien fait t'inquiète. Larxene est de plus en plus gentille et sociable avec les autres j'ai l'impression! et la réconciliation! Le meilleur pour la fin!

* * *

Début Chapitre 39.

Une semaine plus tard.

Début POV Vanitas.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je sens une douce chaleur contre moi. Je les referme et serre un peu plus le corps de mon amant contre moi. Je respire son odeur, et me sens englouti par sa chaleur.

-Van... je commence à avoir du mal à respirer.

-Désolé.

Je déserre mon étreinte, il dépose un baisé entre mes clavicules puis me regarde dans les yeux. Je me sens m'empourprer, il est si innocent... Je le serre encore une fois contre moi, il est surpris.

-Van... ?

Je pose mon menton sur le haut de son crane. Il met doucement ses mains sur mon dos nu, pour m'attirer contre lui. J'ai l'impression que nos deux corps presser l'un contre l'autre après avoir atteint le septième ciel ne forme qu'un.

-Je t'aime.

Il se love un peu plus dans mon torse.

-J'aime bien quand tu me dis ça.

Je souris, et défais mon étreinte. Il est surpris par mon relâchement.

-Viens on va prendre une douche.

Vu son visage surpris, et son sourire qui vient prendre place sur ses lèvres, je dois être rouge comme pas possible. Je tourne mon visage.

-Tes oreilles sont toutes rouges, c'est trop mignon.

Je rougis encore plus. Ventus pose son visage sur mon épaule, et dépose un baisé sur ma joue.

J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je lui ai crié dessus.

-Désolé.

-Van, je t'ai dis que je te pardonnais. Arrêtes de t'excuser. C'est nor-

-Non c'est pas normal... C'est pas normal que je me suis énervé contre toi, pour une personne qui n'a jamais existé !

-Van... écoute moi... Ta sœur existe... elle existait. C'est ta sœur, c'est compréhensible que tu es été dans cet état.

Ses bras m'enlacent, il pose son front sur épaule.

-Je t'aime

Fin POV Vanitas.

OoOoO

Début POV Riku.

Ça fait une semaine entière que j'envoie des messages à Xion, elle ne me répond pas. Je regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre, Sora me rejoint un sourire posé sur les lèvres.

-À quoi tu penses ?

-À plein de choses.

-Comme ?

Il regarde le ciel, ma main par à la recherche de la sienne.

-À nous, à l'Organisation XIII, à Xion...

-Ta partenaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-J'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis une semaine... rien du tout. J'ai demandé à Axel mais il ne répond pas à mes messages. Et Roxas me dit qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles non plus... J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivée de grave.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans votre base, peut être qu'elle y sera. Mais j'ai peur que tu y ailles... J'oublie pas ce que tu as vécu là-bas.

Je tire sur sa main, il vient contre mon torse. Je mets mon autre main dans ses cheveux. Je serre sa main, je le sens prendre une grande inspiration contre mon torse.

-Je vais quand même y aller pour voir si elle s'y trouve, je reviendrai tout de suite après ne t'en fais pas.

Il met ses mains sur mon dos, il sait que je vais quand même y aller même si il me dit de rester, têtu comme je suis.

-Tu reviendras vite ?

-Ouais.

Il resserre son étreinte.

-Sois un peu plus convainquant, je m'inquiète toujours.

Je mets mes mains sur ses joues et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis colle mon front au sien.

-Sora, je tiens énormément à toi. Je veux pas être séparé de toi. Je veux pas te laisser seul...

Ses lèvres s'étirent, il m'embrasse, sa langue passe entre mes lèvres et se mêle à la mienne. Il place ses mains sur ma taille puis sur mes reins, et me serre contre lui. Il ne veut pas toujours pas que je parte, je le sais.

Fin POV Riku.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

Je viens juste de sortir de la douche mes cheveux sont encore humides quand j'enfile mon sweet et mon jean. Je vais dans la cuisine, et commence à chauffer du lait, je vais lui faire un chocolat chaud. Il adore ça. Je souris. Quand tout est près je le mets dans un mug rouge et y ajoute du chocolat.

Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas entendu le son de sa voix, une semaine qu'il ne me jette même pas un regard. Il reste enfermé, il pleurait, puis plus rien... Je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça et que je n'arrive pas à faire quoi que ce soit... je suis inutile en cet instant.

J'ouvre doucement la porte, même si je n'ai fait aucun bruit, je suis sûr qu'il sais déjà que je suis là, à ses côtés... _pour l'éternité_. Je fais quelques pas vers le lit, pose le mug encore fumant sur la table de chevet. Je me mets au bord du lit, lui est enfouis dans la couverture derrière moi.

-Axel... ? Pourquoi tu me parles pas ?

Juste le son de sa respiration me répond.

-Je sers vraiment à rien tu trouves pas... ? Je ne suis même pas capable de pouvoir t'écouter, je ne peux pas être non plus l'épaule sur laquelle tu peux pleurer... J-je veux que t'arrêtes de souffrir... je peux pas te dire que ça ira, parce que je sais,ça n'ira pas. Mais je veux effacer ta tristesse ta colère, et même ta douleur.

Je me tourne vers lui, et me rends compte qu'il me regarde, des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de ses joues empourprées. On se regarde pendant des secondes, il met doucement sa main sur ma joue, je ferme les yeux. Sa peau est brûlante contre moi, sa chaleur se sent enfin sur moi. Son pouce caresse ma joue, pour enlever mes larmes. Je me penche vers lui, et mets mon visage près du sien, pas pour l'embrasser, mais pour enfin être près de lui. Je mets mes mains sur son torse, et plie mes jambes sur le lit. Il passe ses bras autour de moi pour ensuite me serrer contre lui.

-Xion...

Sa voix est rauque et froide... je sens ses doigts se crisper sur moi. J'ai peur.

-Xion est morte...

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre... je me recroqueville un peu plus sur Axel. Ferme fort les yeux pour ne pas verser une énième fois des larmes. Je veux demander à Axel « comment ? » et « quand », mais, un sanglot sort de ma gorge et c'est pareil pour lui. Il ne pourra pas me répondre, et moi je ne suis pas près à apprendre la vérité...

_On est faibles._

_-_Zexion et elle étaient les traîtres.

J'écarquille les yeux mes larmes sortent, j'essaie de ne pas faire sortir mes sanglots. Je me rappelle de ses sourires, de son expression quand elle me dit son rêve. Elle voulait quitter l'Organisation XIII, elle a rendu l'âme avant de pouvoir l'accomplir... elle n'avait qu'un seul souhait et elle n'a pas pu l'accomplir !

-J'aurai dû la protéger ! J'aurai dû être avec elle !

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-Axel, tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer... E-elle n'est pas du genre à demander de l'aide tu le sais... E-elle voulait tout le temps se débrouiller seule, elle voulait pas t'embarquer là-dedans. Tout comme Riku.

-Je le sais, mais... J'aurai du le savoir ! Putain...

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dis, à Riku...

Je sens son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

-Il serait dans un état encore pire que moi. Je veux pas lui infliger ça... Mais je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre il va apprendre la vérité. Ça fait une semaine maintenant qu'elle est... morte, il se pose des questions et il va aller les chercher à la base.

-J'ai... j'ai pas envie qu'il l'apprenne.

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Vanitas.

Je prends mon téléphone, celui-ci vibre. C''est Riku qui m'appelle. J'hésite à décrocher, Ventus pose sa tête sur mon épaule et regarde mon écran.

-Tu comptes lui répondre... ?

-Je sais pas.

-Riku t'appelle souvent en ce moment. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? C'est pas rapport à l'Organisation XIII ?

La photo de Riku disparaît de mon écran, je mets ma tête en arrière et soupire lasse. Je ferme les yeux.

-Sa partenaire est morte et il n'est pas au courant.

Sa tête quitte brutalement mon épaule, je sens son regard posé sur moi, je ferme les yeux.

-Dis le lui.

J'ouvre les yeux, il affiche une mine désespéré. Il ne la connaît pas et il est triste pour elle et Riku, c'est un ange.

-Mais il serait triste, je ne veux pas qu'il le soit.

Il sourit, doucement, entremêle ses doigts chauds entre les miens.

-Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui lui dise que quelqu'un d'autre, tu es son meilleur ami, il faut que ce soit toi. Il sera triste c'est vrai, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais...

-T'as raison. C'est à moi de le faire.

Je serre mon téléphone, j'appelle Riku et lui donne rendez-vous au Jardin Radieux. Je soupire comme si on avait enlevé un poids de mes épaules, et serre la main de mon amant quand je raccroche. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur le dos de ma main.

-C'est bien que ce soit toi.

-Oui, ça me soulage de me dire que se sera moi qui lui annoncerai. Je suis sûr qu'il va mal réagir. Xion et lui étaient partenaires depuis cinq ans maintenant, il la considérait comme sa grand sœur.

Je pense à Andrea. Ventus dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant d'en poser un sur mes lèvres. Je passe ma langue entre ses lèvres pour qu'elle joue avec la sienne. Sa langue réchauffe ma bouche.

Fin POV Vanitas.

Début POV Riku.

Sora est sous la douche quand je sors de la maison. Je vais rejoindre Vanitas au Jardin Radieux. La voix de Vanitas au téléphone était légèrement tremblante. Je regarde mon téléphone Xion ne m'a toujours pas donné signe de vie. Il faut que j'aille à la base, tout à l'heure.

Quand j'arrive au Jardin Radieux Vanitas est déjà là. Il est assit sur le banc blanc, il ferme les yeux, a des écouteurs aux oreilles. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, ce qui le fait sursauter puis sourire quand son regard croise le mien. Il met sa main dans ses cheveux en enlevant ses écouteurs. Je m'assieds à ses côtés.

-Je dois te parler de Xion...

J'écarquille les yeux et m'empresse de lui répondre :

-Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? J'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis une semaine.

Il se tourne vers moi, et sans prononcer un mot il me serre contre lui. Je sens sa mâchoire tremblée sur mon épaule puis une larme caressée ma joue.

-Zexion et Xion étaient les traîtres.

-Q... quoi ?

Je sens Vanitas serrer son étreinte, je suis surpris et en même temps pas tant que ça. Après tout, quitter l'Organisation XIII _est_ son rêve.

-Xemnas l'a su et les a envoyés dans la Hall red. La Hall red a été rempli de Simili en gaz.

Les paroles de Vanitas, font tordre mon cœur. Je crois que j'ai compris...

-Ils sont m-morts, c'est ça... ?

Il met une de ses main dans mes cheveux pour enfouir un peu plus mon visage sur son épaule.

-Non, juste Xion est morte, Zexion lui a juste été blessé gravement.

-Pourquoi ...? Pourquoi Xion... ?

Je passe lentement mes bras autour de sa taille et le serre aussi contre moi, et pleure. Pleure parce que c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Elle ne m'a pas dit au revoir, elle ne m'a rien dit, rien laissé. Rien prévu...

Tout ça à cause de Xemnas et de cette saleté d'Organisation XIII ! J'en ai marre.

-Van, c'est quand qu'on sera libre ? Je veux qu'on soit libre !

-On sera libre.

-Hein ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr alors que t'as vu comment ont été traiter Zexion et Xion ?

-Grâce au Dream Eater. On pourra quitter l'Organisation XIII grâce à ça.

Il desserre son étreinte, je m'éloigne un peu, il efface mes larmes qui coule toujours sur mon visage. Ma respiration est toujours courte et profonde. Je baisse la tête, le visage de Xion passe dans ma tête comme des flashs, elle sourit _elle souriait tous le temps..._ Mes yeux me pique et me brûle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est le Dream Eater ?

-Vexen nous l'a un peu expliqué à Larxene et moi ce que c'est. C'est une drogue qui crée un Alzheimer et il nous a dit qu'on pourrait quitter l'Organisation grâce à ça.

-T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt une drogue qui va nous tuer ?

Il baisse la tête, j'en profite pour prendre une grande inspiration.

-Vexen va présenter cette drogue à toute l'organisation à la fin du mois, à toi de décider si tu vas venir, moi j'y vais... je veux partir de l'Organisation XIII.

-Je viendrais.

-T'es sûr qu'un deuil ça se fait comme ça... ?

-J'y arriverai, comme pour toi e-et Andrea.

Je le vois se raidir une seconde avant de baisser la tête en se forcant à sourire.

-T'es au courant...

-C'est Larxene qui me l'a dit il y a quelques jours. Tout de suite quand je l'ai su j'ai voulu te voir mais elle me l'a fermement interdit. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te laisse seul un moment.

Il esquisse un sourire.

-Moi je la connaissais pas. J'aurai dû la connaître... (il a une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix) D'un côté je suis triste et de l'autre joyeux, parce que je me dis que si elle serait vivante, j'aurai une petite sœur mais elle serait mêlée à l'Organisation XIII, je n'aurai pas accepté qu'elle soit mêlée à Xemnas. Qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à ceux que j'ai perdus. Riku reposes toi, fais ton deuil, surmontes ça. Et viens à la base que quand tu seras près et pas avant. D'accord ?

Je le regarde, je lui souris.

-Merci.

Il me regarde à son tour, nos yeux sont luisants. Il me sourit, doucement il met sa main sur ma joue et essuie une larme qui coule. Je ferme les yeux, je vois Xion me sourire et me prendre dans ses bras. Sa chaleur, sa gentillesse, ses sourires me manque horriblement ! Je veux qu'elle revienne ! Qu'elle ne soit pas la traître !

_Qu'elle n'ai pas ce rêve !_

Fin POV Riku.

Début POV Roxas.

Je fais que de penser au rêve de Xion et à elle. Comment comptaient Zexion et elle pour sortir de l'Organisation XIII... ? C'est impossible...

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, c'est Ventus. Je décroche de suite. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un mois qu'on a pas parlé. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'oubliait. Il me manque.

Je sais pas par quel miracle un sourire vient illuminer mon visage.

Il prend de mes nouvelles, je prend des siennes.

_-Rox on doit se voir..._

-Oui. Dans dix minutes au Jardin Radieux ?

-_D'accord, à tout à l'heure._

Il raccroche. Je soupire de soulagement. Est ce qu'il est au courant pour Xion... ? J'espère pas, je veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à l'Organisation XIII.

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Ventus.

J'arrive en premier au Jardin Radieux. Avant que Roxas arrive, je regarde la vue magnifique qu'on a ici. On voit pratiquement toute la ville. Je regarde le ciel, je sursaute quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. C'est lui, il me sourit.

On va s'asseoir, on commence à parler de tout et de rien. Ça me fais du bien de le revoir. On rigole beaucoup jusqu'au moment où j'aborde le sujet sur l'Organisation XIII.

-Vanitas m'a parler d'une chose qui pourrai vous faire quitter l'Organisation XIII, le Dream Eater je crois. Vous pourrez vraiment la quitter après ?

-Je ne sais pas... La personne qui a créé le Dream Eater, va bientôt la présenter toute l'organisation.

-Vanitas m'a dit aussi que cette drogue le Dream Eater crée un Alzheimer. Si tu la prend tu m'oublieras ?

Il se mord la lèvre, détoure le regard.

-Normalement les personnes qui prendront cette drogue oublieront juste ce qui concerne l'Organisation XIII. Je ne suis pas censé t'oublier... J'ai pas envie d'oublier les personnes qui compte pour moi.

-ça veux dire que tu oublieras Axel... ? Axel est un membre de l'organisation donc tu peux l'oublier...

-C'est vrai... mais j'ai pas envie de penser à ça... On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, on peut pas s'oublier... pas à cause d'une drogue.

Axel fais partie de l'Organisation XIII depuis dix ans je crois, et il connais mon petit frère depuis même pas un an. Moi non plus je veux pas que Roxas l'oublie ou que Axel lui aussi, l'oublie.

J'ai peur... j'ai peur pour tout le monde mon frère, mon meilleur ami, mon amant...

-J'ai peur...

Je regarde Roxas, il tremble. Je me force à sourire. Je mets ma main sur son épaule, il me regarde les yeux luisants.

-N'es pas peur, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

Fin POV Ventus.

Début POV Riku.

C'est bon, on est en fin mois de juin...

Ça fait un peu près trois semaine que Xion est morte. J'ai passé des jours à pleurer. Sora essayait tout le temps de me remonter le moral et refusait de sortir pour pouvoir rester 24h sur 24 avec moi. C'était un amour.

Alors que je m'apprête à partir, je sens Sora m'attraper. Je le regarde par dessus mon épaule.

-J'ai pas envie que tu partes.

-Tu sais que je suis obligé d'y aller...

-Je sais aussi que je suis égoïste en te disant ça... Mais j'ai peur, après ce qu'ils ont fait à ta partenaire, ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour te faire venir avec eux.

Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais il ne faut pas qu'il le remarque.

-S'il te plais... fais attention à toi.

Je souris, me retourne et l'embrasse. Il répond au baiser avec une grande douceur. Il me mord aussi légèrement la lèvre.

Je sens son regard triste sur moi quand je pars en direction de la base de l'Organisation XIII. J'essaye d'accélérer le pas.

Quand j'arrive à la base je vois Vanitas, je le rejoins il a l'air ailleurs. Il est surpris de me voir. Il devait encore penser que je ne viendrais pas, à cause de la mort de Xion. Il me sourit tristement.

-Ça va ?

-Ça va mieux.

Il fait un pas vers moi, en se mordant la lèvres.

-Est ce que ça va ?

Je déglutis puis hoche la tête. Je sais qu'il n'est pas convaincu mais il ne dit rien d'autre. On se dirige vers le salon, où on croise Larxene, elle nous rejoint. Elle commence à parler à Vanitas. J'accélère un peu pour arriver le plus vite possible au salon.

Juste Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Vexen et Luxord sont présents pour l'instant. Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'Axel, Vanitas vient s'installer à ma droite. Il manque encore cinq membre mais comme Xion est... morte il en manque quatre. Je fais que de maltraiter mes lèvres en les mordant, il faut que j'arrête, Vanitas va le remarquer.

-T'aurais pas dû venir.

-Je vais bien.

-Même un aveugle pourrait comprendre que tu vas pas bien.

Vanitas se tourne vers moi.

-Vanitas je t'assure que je vais bien...

-Je garde un œil sur toi quand même.

Fin POV Riku.

Début POV Vanitas.

Il va pas bien du tout, mais il ne l'avouera jamais.

Je vois ses mains trembler depuis tout à l'heure. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose d'autre, mais Xemnas arrive avec son toutou qu'est Saïx. Je le vois sourire j'ai envie que ce sourire satisfait disparaisse de son visage !

Xemnas commence à parler, je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle du Dream Eater.

-Comme vous le savez précisément des membres de cette organisation veulent s'absenter. Et comme vous le savez aussi, je ne veux pas être entourer de personnes qui méditent mes ordres et font mal le peu de travail que je leurs donne, je ne veux pas être entouré de personnes qui ne me serve plus à rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai consulté Vexen et lui ai ordonné de composer une drogue qui se nomme Dream Eater. Cette drogue, la voilà.

Il sort un tube à essai de sa poche, du liquide bleuté y ai conservé. Ce liquide ne m'inspire pas confiance !

-Cette drogue, devra être inhalée ou ingurgitée. Elle provoquera ensuite un Alzheimer.

Un long silence passe pendant quelques secondes. Je fixe Xemnas les yeux plein d'espoir, on pourra quitter enfin cet enfer. Mes mains commencent aussi à trembler.

-Ceux qui convoitent délaisser mon Organisation XIII peuvent se désigner.

De suite Larxene, Axel et Zexion se lèvent, suivit de Roxas, Riku, Demyx et moi. Xemnas nous regarde il ne semble pas surpris, il ne semble même pas triste de voir à quel point il a fait souffrir beaucoup de personnes. Xemnas nous regarde même pas une seconde de plus, et tourne sa tête vers Vexen.

-Vexen.

-Oui monsieur.

Vexen se lève et nous fait signe de le suivre. Riku et moi sommes les derniers à sortir du salon sous les regards des autres membres de l'Organisation XIII. Le couloir, entre le salon et le bureau de Vexen, semble être infini. Je vois devant moi Axel et Roxas se tenir la main tout comme Demyx et Zexion, je voudrais que Ventus soit avec moi maintenant.

Je veux sentir sa chaleur sur moi, sa présence à mes cotés et ses baisers. Je serre les mains, et ravale un sanglot qui, je crois, allait franchir mes lèvres. Je dis presque à voix basse à Riku :

-Riku on sera libres.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et me sourit. Je me sens soudain gêné.

Quand on arrive dans le bureau de Vexen, on remarque que des chaises sont disposer en cercle. On prend tous place. Riku est à ma gauche et a toujours les mains qui tremblent.

Vexen nous explique comment il a fabriqué cette drogue. Puis nous dit quel effet elle aura sur nous.

-Elle va vous provoquer un Alzheimer. Une fois que vous l'aurez avalée, l'effet sera immédiat, vous allez avoir très mal à la tête. Cette douleur sera égale à si on vous perçait votre boîte crânienne. Et je pense que vous savez que c'est une des douleurs les plus insupportables qui existe. Vous allez ressentir cette douleur pendants dix minutes, ce temps changera pour chacun de vous. Ça dépend de la dose que vous devriez avaler. Vous vous plongerez dans un coma artificiel, et quand vous vous réveillerez vous aurez tout oublié. Pendant que vous serez dans ce coma artificiel, nous profiterons pour enlever vous tatouage respectif.

Je m'en fiche de souffrir pendant dix minutes si je peux vivre ma vie pleinement par la suite.

_Je vais être heureux... vraiment heureux._

Fin POV Vanitas.

Début POV Roxas.

Quand on rentre à la maison, je sors enfin le sanglot que je retiens depuis trop longtemps. A peine deux secondes se sont écouler que mon sanglot est étouffé par le torse de Axel. Il me serre dans ses bras et a une de ses mains dans mes cheveux pour caler mon visage parsemé de larmes dans son torse.

-Je t'oublierai. Je veux pas t'oublier !

-Non on ne s'oubliera pas ! Je me souviendrais toujours de toi, et tu te souviendra toujours de moi.

-Mais ! On fait tout les deux partie de cette organisation ! Si on la prend, cette drogue on oubliera tout ce qui concerne l'Organisation XIII. Les membres y compris ! Je veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie.

Axel sort ma tête de son torse et m'embrasse langoureusement. Notre baiser a le goût de mes larmes. Je mets mes bras autour de son cou, il place ses mains jusqu'à mes reins puis mes fesses. Nos langues continuent à s'enrouler l'une à l'autre.

Il me pousse contre un mur, et malaxe un peu plus mes fesses. Je gémis dans sa bouche. Il commence à me soulever, j'enroule ses hanches avec mes jambes en nouant mes cheville. On fait pratiquement la même taille je suis même un peu plus grand.

Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres goûtes, mordent caresse et domine les miennes. Je commence à frotter mes hanches contre les siennes. C'est quand il enlève sa langue de ma bouche, que je comprends que le baisé s'arrête là.

Je me noie dans son regard, je mets mon front contre le sien, nos respirations s'unissent. Nos lèvres se frôlent.

-Roxas... on se rappellera toujours de l'autre, et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non...

-Parce que tu as changé ma vie, et j'ai changeé la tienne.

-T'as tout changé chez moi.

Il sourit et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais Axel Sheridan !_

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

Je suis dans le balcon à regarder les étoiles, il y a plein d'étoiles dans le ciel, mais pas une seule étoile filante. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer derrière moi. Je souris. Je le reconnais à ses pas sur le sol.

Il vient me rejoindre, au lieu de se mettre à mes côtés, il se met derrière moi et m'enroule de ses bras. Sa chaleur m'envahit. Je sens sa mâchoire sur ma tempe.

-Vanitas tu savais qu'on pouvait voir dans le passé ?

-Non.

-Tu vois cette étoile ?

J'en montre une du doigt, une qui est assez éloignée des autres.

-La lumière qu'elle dégage met environ sept minutes à arriver jusqu'à nous, donc l'étoile que tu vois est ce qu'elle était il y à sept minutes. Peut être qu'elle existe plus maintenant, mais qu'on la voit encore.

-C'est impressionnant.

Je le sens sourire contre mon visage. Je penche un peu mon visage sur le sien.

-Quand est t-il de notre future, Vanitas ?

-Il ne cessera pas d'exister, ce _« nous »_ existera toujours.

Je tourne complètement mon visage vers le sien et l'embrasse chastement.

-Tu vas prendre cette drogue.

-Et j'oublierais l'Organisation XIII. Je vivrais pleinement ma vie à tes cotés.

Cette fois c'est lui qui m'embrasse, il met ses mains sur mes hanches et me retourne pour que je sois contre lui. Je passe ma langue entre ses lèves quand elles s'entrouvrent.

Quand notre baisé passionné prend fin, on rentre dans la maison, au chaud. C'est là que Vanitas me raconte ce que un certain, Vexen celui qui a crée la drogue, leur a dit à son sujet.

-Tu vas beaucoup souffrir en prenant ça... ça va être une douleur atroce.

-C'est le prix à payer si je veux être libre.

-être libre ?

Doucement il entremêle ses doigts froids aux miens, et dépose un baiser sur ma main. Je rougis, en le regardant faire.

-Libre, comme les étoiles, personnes ne pourra connaître notre futur à par nous.

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, et un sourire vient illuminer mon visage.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Riku viens juste de finir de m'expliquer tout ce qui c'est passé à la basse de l'Organisation XIII. De cette drogue et ses effets... J'ai voulu plusieurs fois l'interrompre pour lui poser des questions mais je me retenais.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous avez pour ceux qui veulent prendre cette drogue que vous appelez le Dream Eater, avez 48 heures pour réfléchir.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Et les personnes qui prendront cette drogue auront très mal à la tête, tomberont dans le coma à cause de la douleur. Et pendant ce temps, on vous enlèvera vos tatouages, et vous aurez un Alzheimer. Et vous oublierez tout de l'Organisation XIII.

-Oui en gros c'est ça.

Je me mords la lèvre et baisse légèrement la tête.

-Prends cette drogue et oublies tout ce que cette Organisation XIII t'as fais endurer mais, s'il te plais, ne m'oublies pas. Je t'en supplie ne m'oublies pas...

Il me prend violemment dans ses bras. Ses bras me protège, je me sens en sécurité... je me sens bien.

J'ai perdu mes parents, mon frère... pas Riku... Je veux qu'on reste ensemble ! Mais si l'un n'est pas absolument heureux ça ne sert à rien, on doit être heureux tout les deux et complètement.

-Je ne t'oublierai pas Sora. Je n'oublierai pas une personne qui m'a rendu aussi heureux ! Je t'aime. Une drogue ne pourra pas effacer mes sentiments, mes sentiments qui ne cessent de grandir quand je suis avec toi.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour ne pas verser des larmes. Le plus doucement possible, je lève mon visage et pose mes lèvres sur les sienne.

_Il ne m'oubliera pas !_

_Il ne m'abandonnera pas !_

Fin POV Sora.

Début POV Roxas.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans les bras de Axel. Je ne bouge pas et profite de ce moment. Même si Axel m'a rassuré, je suis encore septique.

J'oublierai Xion... elle voulait quitter l'organisation c'était son rêve mais elle est morte avant d'avoir pu l'accomplir.

Axel va oublier Tifa, cette Tifa qu'il considérait comme une grande sœur. Il va l'oublier. Il va oublier une personne auquel il tenait plus que tous, comme son frère Reno.

Il ne va pas oublier Reno, parce qu'il est avant tout son frère et non son ancien partenaire.

Axel commence à bouger, il passe ses mains en bas de mon dos et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je lève un peu la tête, son visage est si paisible... comme si il n'avait jamais vécu ces choses horribles. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Soudain, je sens ses lèvres bouger contre le mienne. Je me sépare de lui, surpris.

-Tes baisés me réveillent.

Je ris, face à son explication. Il en profite pour m'embrasser et pour faire entrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Ce baisé et ses mains sur mes reins me procures des frissons. De plus nos deux corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre n'arrangent pas les choses. J'ai envie de le toucher maintenant, doucement.

Je me retrouve en dessous de lui, mes mains sont sur ses hanches. J'arrive à le faire basculer , et me mets sur ses hanches je sens son sexe sous moi.

Quand notre baisé se finit, on se regarde dans les yeux un instant avant que je dise quelque chose :

-Moi aussi j'en ai envie.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse langoureusement. Ses mains parcourent mon dos, il s'arrête sur mes hanches. Il commence à me soulever légèrement il veux que je sois sur lui. Je lui mords la lèvre fortement, fais promener ma langue jusqu'à son mamelon, je le lèche légèrement.

Je lève les hanches pour me mettre au-dessus de son sexe, je me redresse. Je vois le visage de Axel, ses yeux rempli de désir pour moi... pour moi. Je sens son sexe en dessous de mon passage, Axel m'aide en me soulèvant un peu, grâce à ses mains sur mes hanches.

Je fais descendre mes hanches, je le fais rentrer en moi. Le plaisir est tellement grand que j'ai mal.

Fin POV Roxas.

Début POV Riku.

Je sens les bras de Sora me serrer, me tenir, m'enchaîner à lui. Il se réveillera dans peu de temps. Même dans son sommeil, il a la force de me tenir. Je sens son cœur battre fort contre mon dos.

Les 48 heures sont écoulées...

Fin POV Riku.

Fin Chapitre 39.


	40. Chapter 40

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas/Axel Sora/Riku Ventus/Vanitas Demyx/Zexion

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ses problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Note 2: Merci ma cocotte Nina!

* * *

Début Chapitre 40.

Début POV Axel.

On vient juste d'entrer dans la base de l'organisation, main dans la main, on se dirige vers le bureau de Vexen. On y voit déjà Vanitas, Riku, Larxene, Demyx, et Zexion. Il ont tous l'air angoissés, surtout Demyx. Il fait les cents pas devant Zexion et Larxene. Quand Larxene me voit elle se dirige vers moi, Roxas me lâche la main et va voir Riku en m'adressant un sourire.

-Comment tu te sens ? je lui demande.

-Je suis un peu angoissé. Toi, Zexion et moi on va être les personnes qui prendront le plus de Dream Eater. C'est nous qui allons le plus souffrir.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Vexen a dit que notre douleur dépendra de la dose que nous prendrons donc je suppose que ce qui siège à l'Organisation XIII depuis longtemps en prendrons plus que ceux qui qui sont arrivés après eux.

C'est vrai que son explication se tient. Même si je vais souffrir, je ferai tout pour gagner.

_« La vie est un jeu, quand tu seras parti de cette Organisation XIII tu auras gagné. »_

Les paroles de Reno résonnent dans ma tête comme une mélodie, je réussirai. Je ferai tout pour gagner.

J'entends les pas de Demyx venir par ici, puis s'arrêter brusquement. Je lève la tête, Vexen vient de sortir de son bureau et nous invite à entrer. Je lance un regarde complice à Roxas puis avance.

Les chaises sont disposées en cercle comme la dernière fois. Je m'assoie entre Roxas et Larxene.

-Je suppose que vous avez bien réfléchi, pendant ces 48 heures. Vous avez des questions à me poser avant qu'on vous injecte du Dream Eater?

-Quand on sortira du coma, et qu'on aura tout oublier de l'Organisation XIII, et qu'on ne portera plus nos tatouage respectifs, on sera où ? Vous serez bien obligés de nous mettre en dehors de la base à notre réveil, demande Larxene.

Vexen qui était le seul à être resté debout jusqu'à maintenant, vient s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Pour Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, Axel et toi, nous vous déposeront chez vous. Ceux qui vont nous poser problème, c'est vous (il regarde Vanitas et Riku).

-Vous allez faire comment, du coup ? dit Vanitas avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme si il était content de pouvoir leur apporter enfin des complications.

-Vous serez dans le coma pendant 24 heures, je doute que vos bien-aimés s'inquiète parce qu'ils ne vous voient pas pendant ce laps de temps. Quand nous trouverons le bon moment, nous vous ramènerons chez vous à votre tour.

Vanitas perd son sourire moqueur et soupir.

-D'autres questions ?

-Est-ce-que j'oublierai Zexion ?

La question de Demyx reste en suspend, Vexen me regarde puis fixe Roxas.

-Tu ne l'oublieras pas. Après tous, Zexion quitte aussi l'Organisation XIII (je jette un coup d'œil à Roxas qui à l'air soulagé). Les seuls que vous oublierez, sont ceux qui ne sont pas dans cette pièce à par moi bien sûr. Vous oublierez Xemnas, Saïx...

Riku se mord la lèvre, quant à Vanitas il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et se les tire légèrement. Vanitas oubliera le meurtrier de ses parents.

Je me rends compte que je vais oublier Tifa, elle ne sera plus dans ma mémoire. Sa voix, son visage, son odeur, son regard compatissant, ses sentiments pour Reno je veux pas oublier ça. J'en ai pas envie !

_« La vie est un jeu, quand tu seras partie de cette Organisation XIII tu auras gagné. »_

Je me répète les paroles de Reno pour ne pas flancher, soudain je sens les doigts chaud de mon amant s'entrecroiser avec les miens.

J'oublierai Xion, Riku va oublier Xion. Il oubliera sa partenaire... Dire qu'elle aura pu être avec nous, pleurer de joie parce qu'elle allait quitter l'Organisation XIII.

Son rêve... C'était la seule chose qu'elle demandait, et personne ne lui a donné l'opportunité de le réaliser.

-Bon comme vous n'avez plus de question je vais vous dire l'ordre de d'injection.

-Il y a un ordre ? demande Larxene.

-Oui. En premier il y a Zexion, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Vanitas, Riku et en dernier Roxas. Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, l'ordre est dans laquelle vous être entrez dans l'Organisation XIII. L'injection va se produire dans la Hall red et votre corps une fois dans le coma sera conserver dans la Zone Grise, où on en profitera aussi pour enlever votre tatouage.

Vexen nous regarde tous d'un œil attentif, quand il voit qu'on est tous prêts, il se lève d'un air nonchalant. Je vois du coin de l'œil Roxas déglutir difficilement plusieurs fois. Quand on est en chemin vers la Hall red, je mets mes mains sur la hanche de Roxas et l'embrasse.

Je l'embrasse comme un affamé, c'est le dernier baiser que nous avons. Il met ses bras autour de ma nuque, sa langue s'amuse avec la mienne, nos lèvres se dominent. Nos respiration s'embrasent.

Fin POV Axel.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Je suis avec Ventus dans une air de jeu. Il a l'air super angoissé, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir d'angoisse.

-Ventus arrêtes d'angoisser autant.

-Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je m'inquiète trop. On ne sait pas quand ils vont revenir. Comment tu fais pour rester stoïque ?

-Riku m'a dit qu'il reviendra, je me raccroche à ça. C'est vrai que j'ai peur, je suis tétanisé, mais je repense à ses paroles. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendra, donc il va revenir.

-Vanitas m'a dit la même chose et pourtant j'angoisse quand même.

Je ris, et lui lance un regard moqueur.

-Il faut te changer les idées.

Je me lève de la balançoire et lui tends ma main, il me sourit et prend ma main. On se dirige vers le centre ville.

-Et où on va ?

-Un endroit plein de souvenir.

-à bon, je suis pressé de voir cet endroit.

Je souris.

On marche une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une librairie. Ventus la regarde attentivement, puis se tourne vers moi interrogateur. Je le regarde dans les yeux puis entre dans la librairie, il me suit. Je me dirige vers le rayon jeunesse et enfants.

-Cet endroit ne te rappelle pas des souvenirs ? Entre Roxas, toi et moi.

Ventus prend un livre et sourit.

-Oui, ça me rappelle des souvenirs.

Je me rapproche de lui, pour voir le livre qu'il tient entre ses mains, Le petit Chaperon rouge. Je souris. Je prend un autre livre, Les 3 petits cochons. On va s'asseoir sur des poufs.

-Je me rappelle qu'on lisait souvent des contes pour enfants.

-Oui, t'as vu, ça te change les idées.

-Oui ! Je vais voir les autres.

Ventus se lève et va prendre un autre conte, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Il revient s'asseoir sur le pouf à côté de moi.

-Tu te rappelles d'eux ?

Je les prends, Boucles d'or et les trois ours, Blanche neige, La petites filles aux allumettes. Je souris.

-C'est le préféré de Roxas.

Je lui montre La petite fille aux allumettes, il hoche la tête. Je commence à le feuilleter, et c'est pareil pour Ventus avec Le petit Chaperon rouge.

Juste des contes me font rappeler des souvenir de _notre_ passé avec Roxas. Notre rencontre, les années qu'on a passé ensemble, notre amitié.

Fin POV Sora.

OoOoO

Début POV Demyx.

Je vois Marluxia sortir Axel de la Hall red, c'est à mon tour.

Il criait, même avec les murs et la porte épaisse. Ses cris de douleurs étaient parfaitement audible, comment Roxas a fait pour rester à sa place pendant ces quinze minutes. Quand c'était au tour de Zexion, je pouvais pas rester là, à entendre ça je me suis donc éloigné. Assez éloigné pour que ces cris de douleurs ne me fassent plus pleurer.

Je prend une grande inspiration et entre dans la Hall red, Vexen est un mètre derrière moi. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, je me retourne et me retrouve en face de lui. Je remonte ma manche et lui tend mon bras.

Il me montre son aiguille, avec le liquide bleuté.

-Je ne vais pas la mettre dans ton bras.

-Où tu vas la mettre dans ce cas ?

-Si je te le dis, tu vas avoir peur.

-Mais dis le moi ! C'est moi le patient quand même !

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase, que Vexen me plante l'aiguille dans le cou, et injecte le liquide bleuté. Il enlève l'aiguille, je m'effondre sans avoir le réflexe de mettre mes mains devant mon visage pour me protéger. Ma tête a heurté violemment le sol, je sens déjà mon sang couler de mon nez. Vexen s'accroupit devant moi, j'arrive plus à bouger.

-ça va te paralyser le temps je puisse sortir de la Hall red, et tu connais la suite.

Il se redresse et sort de la Hall red. Je commence déjà à avoir mal à la tête. Je vois la porte se fermer juste devant mes yeux. Je commence à retrouver l'usage de mes mouvements, je me lève, essuie le sang qui coule de mon nez.

Instantanément, un mal de tête horrible me fais crier. Je recule, je suis dos au mur, je mets mes mains dans mes cheveux et commence à les tirer comme si je voulais me les arracher moi-même. J'ai l'impression qu'on écrase mon cerveau. Je finis par glisser du mur.

Je crie tellement que ma salive coule sur mon menton, je commence à tousser fortement à causes de mes cris. Je pleure, je crie, j'ai mal ! J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir.

_J'agonise..._

Je commence à frapper le sol, même si mes jointures deviennent rouges ainsi que mes phalanges, mais je continue. J'essaie de me procurer une deuxième douleur pour oublier la première. Mais elle ne cesse pas d'augmenter.

Mes oreilles sifflent, ma gorge me brûle, je ferme les yeux.

_Je veux que tout ça s'arrête._

Fin POV Demyx.

OoOoO

Début POV Ventus.

On sort de la librairie, j'ai même acheté un conte. C'est le premier que j'ai lu et c'est aussi celui que je préfère. Le petit Chaperon rouge.

Je me promène encore avec Sora avant qu'on décide de rentrer.

Je regarde mon téléphone, il est déjà 17h36. Quand je passe le bas de la porte, je me rends compte que c'est vraiment calme, qu'il me manque. Il n'y a pas un bruit, il n'y a que ma respiration. Je vais dans notre chambre, elle est vide. Je soupire, même si je m'y attendais.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et commence à lire mon livre, même si je l'avais déjà lu.

_« Il était une fois une petite fille de Village, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir ; sa mère en était folle, et sa mère-grand plus folle encore. Cette bonne femme lui fit faire un petit chaperon rouge, qui lui seyait si bien, que partout on l'appelait le Petit Chaperon rouge._

_Un jour, sa mère ayant cuit et fait des galettes, lui dit :_

_Va voir comme se porte ta mère-grand, car on m'a dit qu'elle était malade, portes-lui une galette et ce petit pot de beurre. Le Petit Chaperon rouge partit aussitôt pour aller chez sa mère-grand, qui demeurait dans un autre Village. En passant dans un bois elle rencontra compère le Loup, qui eut bien envie de la manger ; mais il n'osa, à cause de quelques Bûcherons qui étaient dans la Forêt. Il lui demanda où elle allait ; la pauvre enfant, qui ne savait pas qu'il est dangereux de s'arrêter à écouter un Loup, lui dit : Je vais voir ma Mère-grand, et lui porter une galette avec un petit pot de beurre que ma Mère lui envoie._

_Demeure-t-elle bien loin ? lui dit le Loup. Oh ! oui, dit le Petit Chaperon rouge, c'est par-delà le moulin que vous voyez tout là-bas, là-bas, à la première maison du Village. Eh bien, dit le Loup, je veux aller la voir aussi ; je m'y en vais par ce chemin ici, et toi par ce chemin-là, et nous verrons qui plus tôt y sera. Le Loup se mit à courir de toute sa force par le chemin qui était le plus court, et la petite fille s'en alla par le chemin le plus long, s'amusant à cueillir des noisettes, à courir après des papillons, et à faire des bouquets des petites fleurs qu'elle rencontrait._

_Le Loup ne fut pas longtemps à arriver à la maison de la Mère-grand ; il heurte : Toc, toc. Qui est là ? C'est votre fille le Petit Chaperon rouge (dit le Loup, en contrefaisant sa voix) qui vous apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre que ma Mère vous envoie. La bonne Mère grand, qui était dans son lit à cause qu'elle se trouvait un peu mal, lui cria : Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra._

_Le Loup tira la chevillette et la porte s'ouvrit. Il se jeta sur la bonne femme, et la dévora en moins de rien ; car il y avait plus de trois jours qu'il n'avait mangé. Ensuite il ferma la porte, et s'alla coucher dans le lit de la Mère grand, en attendant le Petit Chaperon rouge, qui quelque temps après vint heurter à la porte. Toc, toc. Qui est là ?_

_Le Petit Chaperon rouge, qui entendit la grosse voix du Loup eut peur d'abord, mais croyant que sa Mère-grand était enrhumée, répondit : C'est votre fille le Petit Chaperon rouge, qui vous apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre que ma Mère vous envoie. Le Loup lui cria en adoucissant un peu sa voix : Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra. Le Petit Chaperon rouge tira la chevillette, et la porte s'ouvrit. Le Loup, la voyant entrer lui dit en se cachant dans le lit sous la couverture : Mets la galette et le petit pot de beurre sur la huche, et viens te coucher avec moi. Le Petit Chaperon rouge se déshabille, et va se mettre dans le lit, où elle fut bien étonnée de voir comment sa Mère-grand était faite en son déshabillé. Elle lui dit : Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands bras ? C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, ma fille. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes jambes ? C'est pour mieux courir, mon enfant. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes oreilles? C'est pour mieux écouter, mon enfant. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands yeux ? C'est pour mieux voir, mon enfant. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents ? C'est pour te manger. Et en disant ces mots, ce méchant Loup se jeta sur le Petit Chaperon rouge, et la mangea. »_

Cette fin change des autres fins, les autre contes ont toujours une fin heureuse. C'est assez surprenant les fins tristes, c'est peut être pour ça que je les préfères, dans les livres ou dans les film bien sûr.

Je ferme le livre et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'enlève mes vêtements et entre directement dans la douche.

Pendant les dix minutes que je passe sous la douche, je pense sans arrêt à Roxas et Vanitas. Je me demande comme ils vont. Mon petit frère et mon petit ami...

Je sors, mes cheveux me collent au visage. Je mets une serviette autour de mes hanches et vais dans ma chambre, me mets en pyjama.

Les cheveux encore humides, je regarde Teen Wolf à la télé en mangent de la glace directement dans le pot. Mes pensées toujours dirigées vers mon petit frère et Vanitas.

Quand je vais me coucher, je serre l'oreiller de Vanitas, sur lequel j'y ai mis aussi de son parfum.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Roxas.

C'est enfin à mon tour, je vois Riku se faire sortir de la Hall red. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et y rentre. J'essaie de ne pas me rappeler des cris que j'ai entendu quelques minutes avant moi. Vexen s'approche de moi, je suis sûr qu'il remarque mes mains tremblantes alors que j'essaie de les cacher.

_J'ai peur._

-Tu auras moins mal que les autres, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Alors arrêtes de trembler autant.

Il a raison j'aurai moins mal que les autres, mais ça ne veut pas dire que la douleur ne sera pas insupportable. Je prends une grande inspiration, pour lui montrer que je suis prêt. Je ferme les yeux, je l'entends faire un pas vers moi.

Mon cœur rate un battement, j'ai le souffle court. Je sens soudain l'aiguille sur mon cou, Vexen effectue une petite pression pour qu'elle y rentre. Je sens ce liquide rentrer en moi, et une seconde après l'aiguille quitte mon cou.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière en mettant une main sur mon cou. Je me cogne contre le mur, je vois Vexen déjà commencer à quitter la pièce. Je commence déjà à voir double, et avoir mal à la tête.

J'essaie malgré tout, de garder mon calme et de prendre une grande et lourde respiration. Soudain, comme si je venais de perdre l'usage de mes jambes, je tombe sur le sol froid, mais j'ai tout de même le réflexe de me protéger de mes mains.

Je sens quelques chose de chaud sur mon cou, du sang. Je saigne des oreilles, même elles me font pas mal. J'essaie de ne pas porter attention à elles, mais le sang qui en tombe prend de plus en plus de place sur le sol.

Je crie de douleur comme si j'avais reçu une décharge électrique, ma gorge me fais mal, mes larmes brûlent mes yeux. Mais je souris.

_Axel on sera enfin libre, Toi et Moi... seulement Toi et Moi._

Fin POV Roxas.

OoOoO

Début POV Sora.

Quand je me lève, je suis tout de suite aveuglé par la lumière, qui me force à me lever. Je me frotte les yeux et vais prendre un rapide bain et petit déjeuner avant de sortir.

Sur le chemin du Heartless, j'écoute de la musique Me and My Broken Heart de Rixton. Je fredonne quelques paroles avant de passer le bas de la porte du Heartless. Je sens tout de suite l'odeur de miel et de café qui y règnent. Je vais m'asseoir à une table, une serveuse vient à ma rencontre pour écouter ma commande. Un cappuccino comme d'habitude, elle me sourit. Elle me l'amène aussi vite qu'elle était partie et me souhaite une bonne journée.

Je bois une gorgée de mon cappuccino fumant, puis sort mon cahier à dessin et un crayon à papier parfaitement taillé, et commence à esquisser un visage, le visage de mon amant.

J'ai toujours aimé dessiner, surtout ce qui m'entoure. Les personne, les objets et des souvenirs. Je sursaute, quand j'entends une voix familière.

-Bah Sora qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je dessine et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici Kaïri ?

-Je travaille ici.

Je lui souris et ferme mon cahier à dessin.

-à bon ? C'est génial, depuis quand ?

Elle pose son index sur son menton et regarde le plafond réfléchissant.

-Depuis le début du mois. J'ai ma pose dans quinze minutes, tu voudrais pas qu'on sorte ensemble ?

-Bonne idée.

On se sourit mutuellement, elle retourne faire son service, quant à moi je continue à dessiner et boire mon cappuccino. C'est vrai que sortir avec elle me remontra un peu le moral, et j'aimerai bien passer du temps avec elle. Depuis qu'on a rompu, on ne s'est plus vraiment parler, après tout, on est sorti quatre ans ensemble. Ça nous a fait mal à tous les deux.

Je continue à esquisser le visage de Riku, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il est devenu un peu comme ma source d'inspiration. Ma seul et unique source d'inspiration. Je ne dessinais que lui, sous toutes ses forme. D'ailleurs, après notre première fois j'étais plus qu'inspiré et pour la première fois je m'étais dessiné avec lui.

Je finis mon cappuccino, et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je regarde ensuite mon téléphone en fermant mon cahier, que je mets dans mon sac. Normalement, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je me retourne quand je sens une main se poser doucement sur mon épaule, c'est elle.

Elle me sourit et prend soudain ma main pour sortir du Heartless en me disant que mon cappuccino était offert. On marche quelques minutes, elle tient toujours ma main. Ça ne me dérange pas, c'est pas comme si je sortais toujours avec elle, mais ça me perturbe, c'est pas la main de Riku. C'est sa main à lui que je veux.

On décide d'aller dans un parc où on allait plus jeunes, on prend place sous un saule pleureur, elle a toujours aimé cet arbre. Sans que je m'en rends compte elle prend mon cahier à dessin, quand je m'en rends compte, je fais quelques pas vers elle, elle recule. Elle commence à courir autour de l'arbre en continuant à regarder mes esquisse de mon amant.

-Kaïri rends moi ça ! C'est personnel !

-Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil à tes œuvres d'art !

Je continue à lui courir après jusqu'à ce que je la rattrape.

-D'accord j'abandonne ! Tiens.

Essoufflée, elle s'assoit par terre et attend que je fasse de même. Je range mon cahier, et me laisse tomber le long de l'écorce de l'arbre. En faîte, ça me fait vraiment du bien de me retrouver avec Kaïri, même si je l'ai vu à mon anniversaire. Elle se penche vers moi et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses et me regarde, elle a les joues rouges. Toujours essoufflée.

-Comment t'as rencontré Riku ?

-C'est une longue histoire, je ris.

-Plus longue que le notre ? elle fronce les sourcils.

Je regarde autour de moi, les rayons du soleil sur les feuilles du saule pleureur tout autour de nous, sont magnifiques. La brise est douce, c'est calme, on entend légèrement les oiseaux et des enfants qui rigolent un peu plus loin. La seul chose qui manque c'est Riku, j'ai besoin de lui. Ma main a besoin de la sienne pour déceler sa protection, mes yeux d'être plongés dans les siens pour y trouver du réconfort, sa respiration sur mes lèvres pour me prouver sa présence près de moi... à quelques millimètres de moi et du désir qu'il éprouve pour moi et qui me montre que je suis tout pour lui comme il est tout pour moi.

-Oui, beaucoup plus longue que la notre, et je ne connais pas la fin de notre histoire, je ferme les yeux et penche ma tête sur l'écorce de l'arbre.

-Ce n'est que le début d'une très longue histoire si je comprends bien ?

Je souris, elle le sait.

-J'espère qu'elle ne se terminera pas ! elle rit.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Je repense à son absence, et au faîte qu'il est agonisé. Tout ça pour être libre, libre avec moi et autant que moi. Il le sera et plus rien ne sera sur notre chemin, plus rien ne nous empêchera d'être pleinement heureux. Oui...pleinement heureux.

-Bah Sora qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

-D-désolé, je sais pas ce qui me prend.

J'efface une larme, que je remarquais, avait prit place sur mon visage. Je me lève, la fessant sursauter. Elle se lève, le regard remplit d'inquiétude. Je lui souris mais ça n'a pas du tout l'air de la rassurée.

-Et si on allait manger une glace à l'eau de mer ?

-Ouais !

Elle semble oublier son inquiétude, elle me prend le bras et nous y allons. Quand on arrive devant le marchant de glace, on se précipite comme des gamins pour commander la même glace en même temps. Le marchant de glace rigole puis nous donne nos glaces.

On commence à manger nos glaces, tout en marchant, elle me raconte quelques anecdotes qu'elle rencontre au travail. Je perds tout de suite mon sourire quand elle me dit :

-Sora... il est où ton sac ?

Je remarque tout de suite que je l'ai oublié. Il est encore sous le saule pleureur, oh non ! J'espère que personne ne l'a trouvé et surtout que personne ne l'a ouvert. Je commence à faire quelques pas en arrière.

-Je vais le chercher attend moi ici, je reviens vite.

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête. Je commence à marcher puis à trottiner . Quand j'arrive enfin sous le saule pleureur, je suis essoufflé. J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration, que j'entends la voix de mon bien-aimé.

-T'en a mis du temps pour venir chercher ton cahier.

Je lève la tête et le vois à côté contre l'écorce de l'arbre. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Mais c'est bien lui, c'est bien son regard. Je sens mes yeux devenir luisant. Et sans attendre une secondes de plus, je cours vers lui et lui saute au cou, lui passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me fais tournoyer au-dessus du sol.

Il capture mes lèvres dans les siennes. Sa langue fouille entre mes lèvres pour venir lécher la mienne. Son baiser est comme un feu d'artifices, il me procure des tas de sensation. Il m'adosse contre l'écorce du saule pleureur. Il presse ses hanches contre les miennes, il m'embrasse avec une telle force qu'il me fait perdre les pédales, bourdonner mes oreilles, et me vider l'âme.

Je remonte jusqu'à son oreille et je tire sur sa lobe avec mes dents. Un cri étranglé sort de sa bouche quand je lui mordille l'oreille. Le baisé est beaucoup trop court pour compenser son absence. Il passe ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer si fort que je pourrais m'y perdre. Il me tien contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Alors que mes mains s'appuient encore plus contre son dos, je lui murmure doucement :

-ça va ?

-Maintenant oui.

Je passe mes mains sur ses épaules et le plus naturellement possible je baisse légèrement sa manche. Son tatouage n'est plus là, ce qui le rattachait à l'Organisation XIII a disparu. Il est libre... il est enfin libre.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Sora ?

-Je suis heureux. C'est tout.

Il me sourit, enlève mes larmes qui ne prendront plus place sur mon visage à présent et met son front contre le mien. Sa respiration est chaude contre mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime... Je t'aime Riku West.

Il rit, entendre son rire me procure une sentiment de bonheur. Je dépends de lui, mon corps tout entier dépend de lui. De la personne qui ne m'oubliera jamais.

Fin POV Sora.

Début POV Ventus.

Je suis sur la balançoire, je suis sorti avec Aqua et Terra quelques heures plus tôt. Ils m'ont quitté, il y a quelques minutes. Je suis dans une aire de jeu, et toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers Vanitas et Roxas. C'est quand je fais le tour d'un toboggan, que j'entends une voix plus que familière. Je m'arrête net, j'ai presque peur de me retourner.

-Ventus, retourne toi !

Lentement, très lentement je me retourne et je le vois. Je le vois me regarder, ses yeux perçant plonger dans les mien. Il s'avance vers moi, mes yeux se luisent.

Et d'une seule enjambée, il attrape habillement mes deux poignets qu'il plaque contre la paroi, de chaque coté de ma tête. Lorsqu'il prend possession de mes lèvres, j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend tout entier. J'ai l'impression de lui appartenir, d'être à lui. Son torse écrase le mien, sa langue s'insinue autour de la mienne, ses mains me maintiennent fermement. Il passe une jambe entre mes cuisses pour me posséder d'avantages. J'étouffe un gémissement de surprise. Je tente de bouger mes bras pour le toucher, mais il me maintient fermement en poussant un grognement sexy qui vibre de sa gorge jusqu'au bout de mes lèvres.

La sensuelle et profonde caresse de sa langue sur la mienne, ses mains qui me dominent, son corps ferme qui écrase le mien. Impitoyable...

Ne pouvant pas bouger les bras, ni les jambes, je décide de me cambrer au maximum pour ne laisser aucun espace entre lui et moi. J'en veux plus, je le réclame.

Je le sens se tendre contre moi pendant qu'il serre son étreinte. Il n'y a que le bruit de nos bouches qui se mêlent l'une à l'autre et de nos souffles saccadés.

Il lâche mes poignets pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras et rompre le notre baiser.

-Je m'inquiétais, tu n'étais pas à la maison quand je me suis réveillé.

-Quoi...?

-Bah quand je me suis réveillé j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là, dû coup je t'ai attendu. Et quand j'en ai eu marre je suis sorti pour te trouver.

-Et t'as réussi, à ce que je vois, je souris.

-évidemment, je te connais par cœur. Je savais que tu devais être dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Je souris, en le regardant dans les yeux, il ne dit plus un mot et me laisse parler. Si Vanitas est avec moi, ça veut dire qu'il va bien et Roxas aussi.

-Vanitas tu m'as manqué. J'ai eu peur.

-De quoi ?

Il ne doit pas dû tout comprendre ce que je suis en train de lui raconter. Il ne se rend pas compte de son absence, pour lui la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était il y a seulement quelques heures.

-Non rien...

Je me force à sourire, puis d'un seul coup je fais passer ma main sous son t-shirt et le soulève un peu. Ses lèvres se rapproche un peu plus des miennes pour une nouvelle fois s'unirent. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil avant, son tatouage n'est plus là. Je passe ma main sur son dos et le presse contre moi.

On sera libres comme les étoiles.

Une larme silencieuse caresse ma joue.

Fin POV Ventus.

OoOoO

Début POV Axel.

-Reno j'ai gagné !

Je me lève en sursaut, mon corps est luisant de sueur. Je regarde à côté de moi, mon amant se frotte doucement les yeux, réveillé par mon cri. Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur mon lit, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Et je respire lourdement. Roxas passe son bras sur mon torse puis y pose son visage.

-ça va ?

Oui ?

Non ?

Je ne le sais pas moi même. J'ai mal à la tête.

Roxas relève la tête et se penche vers moi, les yeux remplient d'inquiétude.

-Oui je vais bien.

-Tu es un si mauvais menteur, il rit.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi, il faut qu'il arrête je vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps avant de l'embrasser.

-J'ai fais un rêve qui ressemblait à un cauchemard.

-Il ressemblait à quoi ?

Je souffle doucement, et sent le souffle et l'odeur de mon amant se rapprocher de moi. Je ferme les yeux.

-Il y avait mon frère. Il me disait que la vie était un jeu et que quand un individu connaissait un bonheur qui sera perpétuel, ce jeu sera fini. Mais... à la fin de cette phrase, il disparaît en criant d'agonie comme si, il souffrait. C-comme si... il était en train de mourir.

-Et tu penses avoir... gagner ce jeu dont te frère t'as parler ?

J'ouvre les yeux et vois le visage de Roxas triste, comme si il avait peur de ma réponse et la redoutait. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, il ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir de nouveau.

-Bien sûr que j'ai fini ce jeu. Je suis heureux avec toi Roxas, tu es mon tout. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que j'aime.

Il me sourit et harponne mes lèvres, fessant entrechoquer nos dents. Il se frotte légèrement contre moi. Bon sang !

Il incline un peu son visage, et fait entrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Il gémit dans ma bouche, quand il sent mes mains sur ses reins aller un peu plus bas.

-Je t'aime Axel... je t'aimerais toujours.

Je mets une main sur sa joue.

-Se sera Toi et Moi pour l'éternité ?

-Et même bien plus que l'éternité Roxychounet.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

Fin POV Axel.

Fin Chapitre 40.


	41. Chapter 41

Titre: Toi &amp; Moi.

Auteur: Iphanna.

Genre: Romance, Général.

Couples: Roxas/Axel Sora/Riku Ventus/Vanitas Demyx/Zexion

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... à pare les enfants des couples bien sûr!

Noté: M

Résumé: Il faut aimer tout de sa vie, son passé son présent et son futur. Tout le mondes à ses problèmes et eux les leurs. Vous pouvez rencontrer des personnes qui vous ferons avancer et d'autre vous ferons revenir au point de départ. La vie n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner.

Notes 1: Il y aura beaucoup de POV.

Note 2: Merci ma cocotte Nina!

Nina: Se sont tous des anges! C'est vrai que j'aurai pus faire ça mais je suis pas une sadique à ce point là ! Même si ça ce vois pas Demyx tien beaucoup à Larxene. Une seringue dans le bras ça aurait été trop classique ^^' Sora nous cache beaucoup de ses talents! J'ai trop aimée faire Kairi! Tu as vu c'est un Happy End, t'y croyais plus! Oui du champagne! Regarde la fin du chapitre pour avoir la fin de ta réponse à ta review ^^

* * *

Début Chapitre 41.

POV omniscient.

Épilogue.

Cela faisait six longue années, que Axel, Vanitas et Riku avaient quitté l'Organisation XIII. Ils étaient normals, ils étaient enfin ce qu'ils voulaient être depuis toujours, être libres. Mais ils n'étaient pas libres seul.

Tous les trois avaient trouver leurs moitiés, leurs moitiés qui leurs manquait, une moitié qu'ils ont passé longtemps à chercher.

Axel avait trouvé Roxas, leur amour était comme le vent, personne ne savait d'où il venait et personne ne serait jamais où il ira, ni quand il s'arrêtera. Leur amour les a amené à se jurer fidélité et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Vanitas avait connu Ventus, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient étaient infini, ils ne cesseraient pas de grandir. Et maintenant plus qu'avant, maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient unis pour l'éternité.

Quant à Riku et Sora eux, leur amour était comme un phœnix, il était immortel et si il venait à mourir, il renaîtrait de ses cendres. Ils étaient tous l'un pour l'autre, leur amour et leurs sentiments étaient plus fort que tout. Ce fut d'ailleurs eux qui se marièrent en premier. Ils voulaient être encore plus pour l'autre, être le partenaire de l'autre. Être la vie de l'autre.

Axel et Roxas étaient maintenant une famille, il y a quelques années ils avaient adopté un garçon. Ils avaient tout d'abord envisagé une mère porteuse, mais Roxas était contre l'idée à cause de sa propre adoption. Il voulait le faire de-même et offrir une famille à un enfant qui n'en avait plus. Après une très longue attente, ils avaient pu adopter Luka.

Luka avait six ans, avait les yeux vairon, il était plutôt grand pour son âge. Il était plein d'énergie aussi, toujours à courir partout. Il était hyperactif, mais cela ne dérangeait pas du tout le couple. Ils l'aimait comme leur propre enfant. Ils étaient tellement heureux de l'avoir à leurs côtés. C'était un rayon de soleil.

Vanitas et Ventus, avaient eux aussi adopté, pour des raisons similaires. Ventus voulait à tout prix adopter. Quand ils été allés dans un orphelinat, Ventus avait éclaté en sanglot. Voir tous ses enfants sans parents à leurs côtés, le bouleversait. Ça lui rappelait tellement ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans son enfance...

Ils avaient adopté deux filles qui se nommaient Maddy et Lou. Maddy avait huit ans, quant à Lou elle en avait six. Elles avaient les cheveux brun. Lou avait un teint légèrement hâlé par rapport à sa sœur qui était très pâle. Maddy avait les yeux bleu acier et Lou les avait vert. Maddy était très timide, tout le contraire de sa petite sœur.

Maddy et Lou faisaient partie de la vie de Vanitas et Ventus, ils les aimaient comme ils n'avaient jamais aimées. C'était leurs enfants, elles étaient à eux...

Riku et Sora eux, avaient décidé d'avoir une mère porteuse, elle se nommait Laura. Elle était très gentille, douce, quelques fois timide et hésitante. Elle était brune avec quelques mèches châtain, de grands yeux vert, grande avec le teint halé.

Même après la naissance de leur fille qu'ils avaient appelée Chloé, Riku et Sora avait garder contact avec Laura. Le couple était tellement heureux qu'elle est été leur mère porteuse, ils lui étaient vraiment reconnaissant.

Chloé avait maintenant quatre ans. Elle était le portrait craché de Riku physiquement. Elle était d'une grande timidité avec les personnes qui lui étaient inconnues, et elle restait tout le temps dans les bras de ses parents.

OoOoO

Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour des vacances de printemps, pour Vanitas et Ventus avec leurs enfants. Maddy et Lou passaient leurs derniers jours à la plage avec Vanitas, pendant que Ventus finissait de rassembler leurs affaires pour partir.

Lou était dans les bras de Vanitas, quant à Maddy elle construisait sans doute son dernier château de sable. Lou somnolait dans les bras de Vanitas, un filé de bave sur son menton mais qui ne gênait pas trop ce dernier.

-Papoune... ? Dit Maddy en arrêtant de construire son château de sable.

C'est comme ça que Maddy et Lou l'appelaient, et pour Ventus elles l'appelaient tout simplement papa. Vanitas aimait bien cette façon qu'elles avaient pour l'appeler.

-Oui... ?

-C'est quoi l'amour ? C'est ce que tu ressens avec papa ?

-Oui. L'amour c'est un sentiment, qui fait que tu tiens à une personne plus que n'importe qui.

-Ça veux dire que tu tiens plus à papa qu'à nous ! dit Lou en se redressant rapidement.

-Non, vous, vous êtes mes enfants, vous êtes une partie de moi. Je vous aime.

Lou le prend dans ses bras. Maddy se mit debout, essuya le sable qu'elle avait sur le mains et sauta au cou de son papoune. Vanitas les serra contre lui, en riant. Il était tellement content de les avoir à ses côtés.

-On s'amuse sans moi on dirait.

Ventus arrivait vers eux, en six ans il avait beaucoup changé, il était plus musclé, ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, il était un peu plus imposant qu'avant. Il leur sourit, et vint se mettre accroupit devant eux. Maddy alla le prendre dans ses bras, quant à Lou elle resta dans les bras de Vanitas et lui sourit.

-J'ai fini de préparer nos affaires, on va devoir partir.

En disant cette phrase il ébouriffa les cheveux de Maddy.

-On peut pas rester encore ? J'ai envie de rester ici!

-Non on peut pas, ma chérie en plus vous avez école toutes les deux. On viendra aux prochaines vacances, ne t'inquiètes pas. En plus vous pourrez voir Larxene.

Larxene était la marraine des deux jeunes filles. Maddy leva le tête et lui sourit tendrement avant de lui répondre :

-D'accord.

Ils se levèrent, Lou toujours dans les bras de Vanitas. Elle était retournée au pays des rêves en un rien de temps. Pendant toutes les vacances, elle était partie à la plage chaque jours faire des châteaux de sable et nager dans l'eau avec ses papa en espérant voir un dauphin.

OoOoO

Les vacances étaient terminées, Luka devait donc retourner à l'école. Contrairement à certains élèves de sa classe, Luka adorait aller à l'école. Il était en grande section, c'était tout le temps Axel qui l'emmenait à l'école le matin, parce que Roxas commençait tôt son travail, et c'était ce dernier qui allais le chercher à 16h30.

Quand ils arrivaient devant la salle classe de Luka, Axel aidait Luka à enlever sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte manteau, puis s'accroupit en face de lui, ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà en bordel.

-Passes une bonne journée mon p'tit monstre !

Il lui répondit en lui faisant un sourire et en déposant un bisou sur sa joue avant de s'engouffrer dans sa salle de classe.

Quand Luka entrait dans sa salle de classe, il était tout de suite accueilli par son ami Léo. Léo ne trouvait pas ça bizarre que Luka avait deux papas, au contraire il trouvait ça marrant. Quelques élèves de sa classe, eux, trouvaient ça bizarre.

Mais peut importe ce que pensaient les autres, Luka lui aimait sa famille même si avait deux papa. Un camarade classe vint voir Luka et Léo, il s'adressa tout de suite à Luka en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est bizarre... pourquoi t'as deux papa Luka ?

-C'est pas bizarre ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tout le monde à une maman, et toi t'en a pas...

-C'est pas grave si j'ai pas de maman, une maman ça sert à rien si t'as déjà des parents ! Et j'ai déjà des parents !

Leur camarade de classe parta tout de suite vers leur maîtresse en ayant des larmes au yeux. Luka commençait à lui faire peur.

-Pourquoi il dise que c'est bizarre d'avoir deux papa... ? dit doucement Luka.

-Les écoutes pas c'est normal d'avoir des parents, même si t'as pas de maman, moi je trouve que c'est marrant.

Luka rit aux paroles de son ami Léo. Lou quelques minutes après, accompagnée par Ventus, arriva en cours de grande section. Luka et Lou s'aimait bien, comme de vrai cousins. D'ailleurs Lou en pinçait pour Léo, même si elle n'était pas timide elle l'était grandement devant ce dernier.

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée, Luka adorait l'école. Pouvoir s'amuser en apprenant, pouvoir voir son ami Léo et sa cousine Lou.

C'est Roxas qui vient le chercher à 16h30 :

-Alors tu t'es bien amusé mon p'tit ange ?

-Oui mais...

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Luka baissa la tête, Roxas s'accroupit pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, il lui caressa la joue.

-On va en parler dehors d'accord.

Luka serra les bretelles de son sac à dos, et hocha légèrement la tête. Roxas se redressa, lui aussi avait un peu plus de carrure. Il prit la main de Luka et sorti.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as mon ange ?

-Y a des personnes dans ma classe qui m'ont dit que c'était bizarre que j'ai pas de maman mais deux papas, mais je les ai pas écoutés ! Parce que c'est pas du tout bizarre, même Léo m'a dit que c'était normal !

Roxas rit à plein poumon, Luka le regarde interrogatif.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Y a rien de marrant !

-Non c'est juste que je suis content que tu nous considères comme t'es parents même si tu n'as pas de maman, mon ange.

Luka se sentit gêné tout d'un coup. Roxas lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui prit la main pour continuer le chemin jusqu'à leur maison.

OoOoO

-Papa ! Papa ! On peut aller jouer dehors ? Il fait beau !

-Bien sûr Chloé.

Sora lui ébouriffa ses longs cheveux argentés. Le voilà avec un deuxième Riku à la maison ! Il s'accroupit devant elle.

-Vas mettre tes chaussures d'accord ?

-Oui !

Chloé partit comme une fusée mettre ses chaussures en même temps que Sora, puis revenu en pointant ses lacets du doigt.

-Papa tu peux attacher ça, j'arrive pas.

-Bien sûr ma puce.

Sora la porte pour la mettre sur la table, puis lui fit ses lacets. Chloé regarda ses chaussures en souriant, puis ouvra grand ses bras pour avoir un câlin de son père. Sora la prit dans ses bras et la porte.

-Let's go ! Dit-elle en pointant la porte du doigt.

-Où tu as appris à parler anglais ma puce ? Demande-t-il avec étonnement.

-C'est grâce à Dora ! Elle arrive bien à parler anglais ! Elle est trop forte.

Sora rit à plein poumon avec sa fille puis sort de la maison.

-Alors où tu veux aller ?

-Au Jardin Radieux ! Y a tout le temps personne et c'est beau.

-D'accord.

Pendant le trajet, Chloé est toujours dans ses bras. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et colla presque ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-Papa je peux te dire un secret ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu me jures tu le dis à personne sauf à Papoune !

-Je te le jure Chloé! En croisant les doigts.

Chloé sourit et chuchota tout doucement :

-Je vous aime. Je vous adore !

Elle serra par la suite Sora très fort dans ses bras. Sora était très touché, même si Chloé était très joyeuse et pipelette pour son age elle ne disait jamais « je t'aime » ou « je t'adore ». Sora la serra aussi fort contre lui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Chloé.

Chloé sourit de toutes ses dents.

Quand ils furent rentrés à la maison, Sora alla toute de suite raconter ce que Chloé lui avait dit à Riku.

-Quoi j'ai raté ça !

-Ouais !

Sora sourit. Maintenant Riku voulait à tout prit que Chloé lui répète ce qu'elle avait dit à Sora, mais malheureusement la petite puce dormait déjà à point fermés à cause de cette journée.

OoOoO

-J'aime pas savoir qu'une fille te drague au boulot ! dit Demyx.

Un profond soupir sortit des lèvres de Zexion, ce qui amusa Demyx. Ce dernier arrêta ses mains sur ses hanches, il pouvait sentir son sexe sur sa cuisse. Une tension sexuel envahit la pièce, et la respiration des deux amant s'accélèra.

-J'aimerais lui faire comprendre que t'es à moi.

Sa voix gronde presque, ses mains sur Zexion allèrent de plus en plus bas. Pour le faire se retourner sur le lit. Demyx se pressa un peu plus contre lui, son sexe se frottant contre les fesses de son amant.

Ses lèvres déposaient des baiser dans le creux du cou de Zexion ce qui le fit frissonner. Demyx pouvait le sentir se remuer.

-Que moi seul peux te toucher.

Zexion déglutit avec difficulté, puis ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme. Il se mettait déjà dans cet état alors que Demyx ne faisait que le toucher.

-C-comment voudrais-tu qu'elle réagisse... ?

-Qu'elle soit choquer de savoir ce que je peux te faire quand on s'approche trop près de toi.

Zexion perdit ses mots quand il sentit la langue de Demyx se poser et glisser sur sa nuque, puis entre ses omoplates. Zexoin remua un peu plus pour lui laisser plus de place. La main du joueur de sitar se fige sur le cul de Zexion, qui doit de plus sentir sa langue qui trace un chemin humide le long de sa colonne.

Zexion se mit à jurer, lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

-Dis moi... Zexion, dis moi que tu veux me sentir en toi... Dis moi ça...

Zexion se mit à gémir lorsque les mots de Demyx sont accompagnés de ses doigts. Zexion sentit l'un d'entre eux glisser à l'intérieur de son corps, lentement cette caresse lui envoya des décharges électrique jusqu'à son sexe. Il leva les hanches pour que Demyx puisse avoir un meilleur accès.

-Alors ?

Demyx lui mordilla la peau. Un deuxième doigts vint rejoindre le premier, Zexion bougeait au même rythme que ses doigts, désirant le sentir plus profondément en lui. Il ne pouvait que dire oui.

-Zexion ?

Ses doigts allaient et venaient en lui sans difficulté, prenant soin de le détendre, l'exciter et le préparer à le recevoir en douceur. Ce que lui faisait Demyx, coupait toutes les pensées cohérentes de Zexion. Seul son érection et les doigts de Demyx comptaient en cet instant. Zexion tenta de dire quelque chose mais juste ses halètements étaient audibles.

Zexion sentit les doigts de Demyx se retirer. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand sa langue vint remplacer ses doigts, la chaleur l'envahit, il serrait les drap.

-Putain ! Demyx vas-y ! Prends moi !

Son amant ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Léchant l'entrée de son corps et enfonçant ses doigts au même rythme et en même temps. Zexion allait devenir fou !

Seuls les gémissements de Zexion étaient audibles dans toute leur maison.

Soudain Demyx saisit le sexe raide Zexion le serre et le fit glisser dans sa paume.

Zexion s'apprêtait à faire quelques chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant : supplier.

-Demyx prends-moi ! Maintenant ! Je te veux en moi tout de suite !

La langue de se dernier s'immobilisa puis se retira. Demyx s'allongea à côté de lui puis leva les yeux vers lui, en affichant un sourire de mec satisfait.

-Montes sur moi.

Zexion se plaça au-dessus de Demyx. Les hanches de Demyx vinrent à la rencontre de celles de Zexion. Les mains de Demyx saisirent les fesses de ce dernier. Zexion n'attendit pas une seconde pour s'empaler sur lui.

Les deux amants gémissèrent au même moment. Zexion essaya d'ignorer la petite pointe de douleur. Et se concentra uniquement sur le plaisir, le sexe de Demyx avait glissé aisément à l'intérieur de son corps, jusqu'à totalement s'y enfouir.

Zexion resta immobile, et savoura cette sensation. C'était... renversant ! Il adorait. C'était la première fois qu'il le sodomisait, il était ravit que se soit Demyx et non un autre. Le joueur de sitar enroula son membre en érection et commença à le masturber au même rythme que le mouvement de basin de Zexion. Quand il montait, Demyx montait sa main sur son sexe et pareil quand Zexion descendait.

La température de la pièce augmentait, à chaque coup de reins ! Zexion voulait encore plus sentir les centimètres de Demyx en lui. Et lorsqu'il toucha la prostate de Zexion, des décharges des plaisirs parcouraient son corps et vinrent mourir dans son bas ventre. L'orgasme de Zexion qui se préparait allé être dévastateur.

La main libre de Demyx, alla chercher celle de son amant, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il lâcha son sexe se redressa et s'enfonca en Zexion d'un puissant coup de reins qui les entraîna dans les limbes du plaisir brut et puissant.

Zexion jouit entre leurs deux corps, celui-ci gémit mais ses gémissements furent atténués pas la bouche de Demyx sur la sienne. Zexion le sentit ensuite se déverser par de puissants jets chauds.

-Putain je t'aime Demyx...

Fin Chapitre 41.

* * *

Voilà c'est la Fin de Toi &amp; Moi!

Merci beaucoup à tout mes lecteurs! Les personnes qui mon ajoutés en favori, follow et on prit du temps pour m'écrire une review pour m'encourager. Pour me dire que vous aimer ce que j'ai crée! Merci!

Je remercie infiniment Typone Lady, qui me pousser à écrire une fic!

Je vous annonce que me deuxième fiction sur Kingdom Hearts qui s'appelle Nirvana est en cours d'écriture, j'ai écris que 6 chapitres pour l'instant. Je suis pressée de la poster, mais je préférais avoir au moins plus de 10 chapitres d'avances. Désolé! J'essaierais de poster le plus vite possible avec ma béta Hagarendrawer.

Je vous laisse le résumé pour que vous ayez un avant goût de ce qui vous attends dans Nirvana:

Un sanglot veut sortir de ma gorge. Je veux pas pleurer. Mes larmes ne servent à rien. Pourquoi veulent-elle autant couler, quand on parle de ce que je suis devenu, pour ce que je désire affreusement, Ventus.

Et oui! Se sera une fic sur Vanitas et Ventus, avec le point de vu de Vanitas!

Kiss, à vous.


End file.
